Black-Boy
by Robert Imparable
Summary: Que pasaria si Ron no hubiera ido por kim la noche que los diablos lo atacaron en el Buen Nacho, un heroe emerge
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

Proyecto BLACK-BOY

Capitulo uno

Era una oscura, pero bella noche llena de estrellas y un chico rubio muy enojado intentaba hablar con el CEO de su local de comida favorito (el buen nacho) cuando noto que quien le contesto era un criminal internacional el cual estaba al mando de la misma y al voltear a el establecimiento que conocía, vio cómo su mascotas , Rufus, y Ned, el anterior Gerente salían corriendo seguidos por una gran cantidad de los juguetes llamados diablos; entonces Rufus se subió a el Pantalón del chico ,mientras Ned salía corriendo tan rápido como pudo; en ese momento Lars , el gerente malvado de la casa Central, le ordeno a los diablos que lo capturaran, los cuales trataron de subir por el pantalón del chico quien los tiro con su mano y subiendo al teléfono público lo usó para saltar por encima de estos llegando a su moto la cual se niega a arrancar, mientras tanto los diablos se acercan, junto a Lars, cuando los diablos casi logran subirse a la moto esta arranca empujando a todos los diablos cerca y Lars se tira intentando agarrar a Ron pero este lo evade dejando a Lars golpearse en el poste. El Chico nota a los Diablos acercarse ya que la moto era muy lenta y cuando casi lo habían atrapado dos garras de metal lo sujetan levantándolo por el aire entonces Ron mira para arriba y ve a su amigo Félix Renton quien estaba en su silla robótica; juntos se alejaron por el cielo hasta perder a los diablos y lejos en un parque empezaron a aclarar la situación.

FELIX: Hermano que fue eso?

ROM: No tengo ni idea, pero esos diablos son malos y lo peor quitaron las pajitas plegables

FELIX: Enfócate y cuéntame que paso

RON: Estaba en el buen nacho cuando note que habían quitado las pajillas plegables eso está mal

Félix: Espera te atacaron por eso, es... esta mal

RON: También paso que le pedía a Wade que me comunique con el presidente de BUENO NACHO y quien atendió fue DRAKEN

FELIX: Es uno de esos que robaron mi silla y está siempre tratando de conquistar el mundo?

RON: Si es el de la piel azul, el que nunca recuerda mi nombre, sabes es bastante obvio lo que pasa acá

FELIX: Así, entonces explícamelo por qué yo no tengo ni idea de que pasa

RON: Draken usara los más de 30.000 lugares del buen nacho en todo el mundo para regalar sus juguetes malvados

FELIX: Entonces hay que buscar a Kim ya

RON: no

FELIX: que... por qué no?

RON: Yo no quiero que se le arruine la noche es lo menos que puedo hacer

FELIX: No te animaste a decirle nada de lo que sientes... verdad?

RON: Yo solo (pauso por unos segundos mientras su mirada bajaba) ella encontró a alguien que está a su altura y yo solo, no puedo meterme en el medio, ella se merece una noche feliz

FELIX:(el chico suspiro y dijo) ok entiendo tienes razón se lo mérese más que nadie pero igual tenemos un problema así que… que hacemos?

RON: sabes no tengo ni idea, apropósito que hacías por la zona, no que me queje por salvarme

FELIX: Te estaba buscando hice que mi madre revisara el reloj negro

RON: Cuál?

FELIX: El que me dijiste que Rufus te había hecho esa vez que era un genio por los patrones mentales de unos genios y me pediste que lo revisara mi mama (la cual era un genio con máster en ingeniería robótica)

RON: Hooo si ese ya me había olvidado… yyyy

FELIX: Cómo puedes olvidarte de un reloj que habla

RON: Ho si el que encontramos tirado en mi pieza y que cuando tocamos... que había hecho?

FELIX: Recuerda que encontramos en tu pieza un reloj que no lo reconociste y al tocarlo una voz vino del reloj que dijo

LA VOZ: Ron soy Rufus y por un breves momentos tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte y brindarte el apoyo que necesitas para ser lo que, yo creo, puedes ser, gracias a los patrones mentales de distintos genios pero por desgracia este estado no durara para siempre por eso cree este dispositivo para ti y solo sirve contigo te asistirá en todo lo que pueda solo póntelo en tu muñeca y se activara y recuerda siempre seré tu fiel compañero.

RON: Hooo si cierto como podría olvidarlo... después te lo di para que tu madre lo revisara así que… que es lo que te dijo

FELIX: Bueno de hecho me dijo que tenía unos muy raros circuitos y no solo eso sino que había algo adentro pero no pudo definir que era; así que pensé que tal vez es mejor llevárselo a Wade

RON: No, si Rufus lo hiso es imposible que me dañe (entonces su cara se puso seria) eso es, tal vez el reloj pueda servir en misiones

FELIX: O no lo sé... estas seguro, ósea todavía no decidimos que hacer con lo de los diablos

RON: Si Rufus lo hiso puedo confiar que no pasara nada malo y tal vez será de ayuda; lo tienes?

FELIX: No sé cómo puedes confía tanto en la gente, pero bueno toma (saco de su bolsillo un reloj negro de muñeca con botones grises, 3 de cada lado, seis en total, con un disco que lo rodeaba, blanco, fino y pequeño por encima con varios números y en una punta un pequeño triangulo rojo y una pantalla en blanco).

\- en otro lugar alejado de ahí-

EN la oficina del presidente de la corporación Buen Nacho en la casa central un megalómano de piel azul llamado Draken preparaba su plan

Draken: Shego reporte del estatus

Shego: Está muy enredado

Draken: Queeee?

Shego: Pero por otro lado la saturación global ha alcanzado niveles óptimos, podemos atacar a media noche, pero hay un pequeño asunto.

Draken: Haaggg... Kim posible

Shego: No, no todavía

Draken: Entonces quién?

SHEGO: Es su compañero, vio a los diablos, lo están buscando pero sabemos que no ha contactado a la princesita todavía

Draken: Haarrgg... no... no esta vez; atacaremos a media noche como acordamos pero le daremos a middleton la primicia ahora

-volviendo con los chicos y el reloj-

El chico rubio tomo el reloj y se lo puso entonces en la pantalla apareció un diez, un nueve, un ocho (era una cuenta hacia atrás) al llegar a cero se escuchó una voz robótica diciendo bio-excaner positivo, sujeto Imparable Ron, iniciando sistemas, activando interface de usuario y entonces Una voz salió del reloj pero esta tenia distinta tonalidad era más parecido a una persona y dijo

Reloj: Buenas noche como ya debes saber fui creado por su compañero Rufus cuando tenía distintos patrones mentales a los que ahora posee y me programo para asistirle en el uso de esta armadura y en cualquier otra cosa que pueda ayudar.

FELIX: Guau entonces que eres una guía para usar una armadura o qué?

RON: Más importante en donde esta o será que es invisible?... soy invisible

FELIX: Buen punto, de hecho, porque no es que se vea muy resistente y protectora la ropa que tienes

RELOJ: Yo estaré siempre encendido asistiendo a Ronald pero la armadura está apagada solo yo la puedo activar y se conecta a tu sistema nervioso a través de sensores magno electrónicos, los cuales detectan tus... (Ron lo paro)

RON: Para para para... yo no te puedo entender incluso si me lo quieres explicar

FELIX: Ninguno de los dos tiene el conocimiento para comprender como funcionas

RELOJ: Entiendo... hay algo en lo que pueda asistirlos?

RON: Si puedes ayudarme con los exámenes como Rufus hiso cuando era inteligente

RELOJ: No puedo hacer trampa pero tengo los conocimientos para ayudarte a repasar

FELIX: Amigo concéntrate tal vez él pueda ayudarte a resolver lo de los Diablos

RON: Cierto, es verdad... reloj unos muñecos del BUEN NACHO intentaron atacarme pude escapar pero quiero evitar que a Kim se le arruine la noche puedes ayudarnos en algo sin que nadie la moleste

RELOJ: Sugiero analizar los muñecos e intervenir antes de algún posible ataque

FELIX: Bien puedes analizarlos?... verdad?

RELOJ: Eso es correcto

RON: Bien subamos a la civer-silla y vamos

RELOJ: Podemos ir sin la silla, activare la armadura solo recuerda que se moverá como una extensión de tu cuerpo; al igual que mueves un brazo, una pierna o cualquier parte del cuerpo

-Entonces del reloj un material se esparció por su cuerpo hasta que lo cubrió desde los pies al cuello entonces el reloj dijo...

RELOJ: Deseas que Kim no sepa de tus acciones de esta noche

RON: Si, sería bueno que ella no sepa, se preocuparía demasiado y todo terminaría como navidad

-El traje se extendió más allá de la cara cubriéndola y una bufanda apareció

FELIX: Guau amigo te vez bien... y entonces quieres que te siga como apoyo?

RON: Pues tu qué dices reloj yo creo que es buena idea

RELOJ: Si quieres mantener el anonimato no aconsejo su presencia pero si llegara a complicarse puedo avisar a Félix a su celular

RON: Ok me parece bien... amigo síguenos a tu propio ritmo te esperamos en el B.N

En ese momento Ron empezó a correr a una gran velocidad hasta que la bufanda salió disparada y se engancho a una edificio entonces Ron se levantó del suelo y la armadura se desapareció en la noche

-más tarde en el Buen Nacho-

Ron: Guau hicimos rápido pero ahora que lo pienso la gente no podría vernos cuando nos columpiábamos por la calle

RELOJ: No es posible, la armadura tiene integrado un sistema de camuflaje óptico que me deja mimetizarme, hasta un cierto punto, con mi medio ambiente

RON: Ósea que te haces invisible

RELOJ: No es invisibilidad, pero es correcto que puedo pasar desapercibido por las personas comunes

En ese momento del establecimiento los muñecos se elevaron y empezaron a cambiar creciendo de tamaño y modificándose; en ese momento los Diablos notaron a Ron (y se escuchó que decían: intruso detectado directiva: destruir) entonces un gran escuadrón de diablos ataco a Ron el cual al principio solo huyo seguido por una gran cantidad de los Diablo quienes abrieron fuego

Reloj: Ronald puedo preguntar porque estas corriendo cuando deberías pelear

Ron: Es que yo no podría jamás lastimar a alguien o principalmente a mí

RELOJ: Me hicieron para ser la red de seguridad que necesitas, para evitar cualquier daño que te pudieras hacer o a cualquiera cerca de ti... además tengo que avisar que estoy captando una señal prominente del B.N que maneja los robots

RON: Ósea que si me deshago de la señal los diablos dejan de moverse

RELOJ: Es correcto... creo que provienen del letrero de taco

En ese momento Ron dio media vuelta y estiro una de las puntas de la "bufanda" la cual se aferró a un faro y lo jalo traspasando los Diablos, una vez más empezó a correr pero esta vez de vuelta al establecimiento en ese momento Lars estaba afuera esperando novedades cuando vio una figura negra acercándose a lo lejos seguido de varias explosiones; la figura paso cerca de él y la bufanda se estiró de vuelta llevando al chico al techo del local, los Diablos que lo seguían golpearon a Lars ;dejándolo inconsciente; y arrasando con el letrero; que los manejaba. Ron vio como la garra casi lo había agarrado cuando se frenó y empezó a achicarse volviendo a su forma pequeña e inofensiva, en ese momento la rata topo salió del bolsillo ("diciendo: fuuu... muy cerca") y a lo lejos se veía a Félix llegando

FELIX: Guau amigo eso estuvo genial... como estas?... todo bien?...

RON: Si todo bien por suerte no me lastime y ya salvamos al mundo

RELOJ: Me temo que eso no es correcto recomiendo tomar uno de los muñecos y salir antes que vengan las autoridades

FELIX: Espera... por qué dices eso la señal no fue destruida y los muñecos se desactivaron

RELOJ: Ese sistema no tendría la capacidad de difundir una señal mucho más allá de algunos kilómetros a la redonda; además era un sistema secundario el que manejaba a los robot... vuelvo a recomendar tomar a unos de los diablos y reagruparnos en otro lado antes de que las autoridades lleguen

RON: De acuerdo si tú lo dices

FELIX: Amigo agarra uno de los diablos y sube nos vamos a mi casa y vemos que hacemos, entonces la armadura se "guardo" en el reloj nuevamente y ron tomo uno de los diablos y subió a la silla de Félix la cual se transformó y empezó a volar, entonces se fueron a la casa de Félix para planear su siguiente movimiento

\- luego en la casa de Félix-

RELOJ: Me he conectado al Diablo y hackie la memoria y datos del mismo, descubrí que este es un plan del Dr. Draken quien ha creado estos robot con tecnología robada al Dr. Posible estos diablos pueden cambiar, crecer como ya han visto, pero además se pueden auto reparar pero por suerte solo sirven con una señal de mando si destruimos la antena principal todo el sistema se apaga

RON: Genial eso que quiere decir

FELIX: Que destruyes la antena y ganas

RON: Hooo... y entonces sabes donde esta

RELOJ: Está en la sede principal del Buen Nacho pero no estoy seguro de que seguridad estará esperando

FELIX: Perfecto es muy lejos pero esta vez seguro te acompaño

RON: De hecho quería pedirte que te quedes y que cuides a Rufus

RUFUS: No... Yo te acompaño

RON: Amigo tengo un gran compañero que tú me hiciste además no sé qué tanto lugar tiene la armadura

FELIX: Amigo estoy con Rufus en esta... estas seguro?

RON: Si por favor quédate si pasa algo el reloj te avisara y podrás ir con Kim más rápido además necesito que cuides a Rufus

FELIX: Entiendo… ven Rufus sube, (el ratopin se negó y se me tío en el bolsillo ya que esto no le gustaba no quería dejarlo ir solo; Ron lo agarro con la mano y lo puso a la altura de su cara y le dijo)

RON: Amigo yo confió en tu invención y aunque llegara a pasar algo tu iras a ayudarme

RUFUS: entiendo (entonces se acercó a su cara y lo abrazo)

FELIX: Dile a tu mama que te quedas a dormir acá, mi mama no está por unos días, por el simposio sobre nano-bots, te espero y no dudes en llamar por cualquier problema... haa y antes de irte déjame la dirección por cualquier problema

RELOJ: Desde esta ubicación serían unos 250 km

FELIX: Eso es lejos, seguro no quieres un transporte

RELOJ: No, la silla seria notada desde lejos

FELIX: Ron tú sabes conducir motos, no?

RON: Obvio, amigo no te acuerdas que tenía mi propia moto

FELIX: Tengo miedo de que no sepas manejar algo con un poco más de fuerza

RON: Que tienes en mente?

En ese momento Félix guio a Ron a su cochera donde encontró una moto de gran cilindrada de color negra la cual estaba tapada con una sábana blanca pero que se veía bien cuidada

RON: Guau, amigo, de donde la sacaste? se ve genial

FELIX: Es de mi papa le gustaba la velocidad

RON: guau es donde el...

FELIX: No... Pero eso no importa, ahora tómala, cuídala y prométeme que me la devolverás, contigo arriba... entiendes?

RON: Gracias hermano te prometo que volveré con tu moto

Entonces Ron subió a la moto, la encendió y acelero saliendo hacia la calle siguiendo las direcciones que el reloj le daba

RON: Cual es el plan?

RELOJ: Primero nos escabulliremos en el edificio y buscaremos la antena, ya he creado un pequeño batidor electromagnético que debería apagar el sistema de Draken usando una de las piezas del diablo que tomamos antes

RON: En serio como lo hiciste sin manos?

RELOJ: adherí una fracción del diablo y lo modifique mientras lo analizaba, está guardado y cuando tenga a la vista la antena solo debo tirarlo y victoria

RON: Tienes una pistola o algo así

RELOJ: No, lo disparare desde la punta del reloj solo apuntas el brazo en dirección de la antena y yo me encargo del resto...Ronald puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿?

RON: Claro

RELOJ: Cuando lleguemos probablemente tendremos que pelear con secuaces e incluso tal vez con los Diablos estás preparado para pelear y no huir; probablemente Shego este hay y no te dejaran acercarte

RON: Pero que hay de eso del camuflaje; puedo simplemente pasar desapercibido hasta la antena y listo

RELOJ: No lo aconsejo el camuflaje consume grandes cantidades de energía, recomiendo dejarlo como último recurso para la huida

RON: Ósea que tengo que pelear sin ningún arma contra Shego y los secuaces

RELOJ: y probablemente con ninjas a juzgar por el suceso de nagasumi, en Tokio

RON: Como sabes lo de Tokio, no te lo conté todavía

RELOJ: Busque en la red toda información relevante para el caso; además no tienes armas pero tienes la armadura la cual tiene poder suficiente y varias habilidades para ayudarte

RON: Cierto la "bufanda" aunque no sirva el camuflaje, será algo útil

RELOJ: Además de la "bufanda" la armadura afina tus sentidos, fortalece tus músculos aumentando tu fuerza, velocidad; además se puede auto reparar en segundos cubriéndote de cualquier daño grave incluso del plasma de Shego, incluso si le puede sumar tus habilidades de pelea podremos sin prob... (En ese momento ron hablo parando sus palabras)

RON: No... Eres mi compañero así que te confesare que hace mucho prometí que no lastimaría a nadie sin importar la situación, además yo no tengo movimientos de pelea como Kim

RELOJ: Y aun así quieres ir a enfrentar esta situación... no puedes ganar si no peleas lo sabes... verdad

RON: Debo intentarlo... Kim se merece una noche de paz

RELOJ: Discúlpame pero necesito preguntarte algo… lo haces por Kimberly?... o para probarle a todo el mundo algo?

RON: Qué? (Dijo el chico casi riendo)

RELOJ: He buscado sobre tus aventuras y los archivos sobre ti son pocos, menos incluso que los de Rufus... acaso todo esto lo haces para probarle al mundo que tú también eres fuerte, o que tú también puedes ser un héroe

RON: Yo no tengo las habilidades para ser un héroe pero gracias a ti yo no salí corriendo con Kim, es más si Félix no aparecía seguro estaría con Kim esperando que ella resuelva todo, yo no soy alguien útil o valioso como compañero y aun así Kim confía en mí, creyó en mí, se quedó a mi lado, fue mi amiga, solo por esta noche quiero hacer algo por ella

RELOJ: (un minuto de silencio paso) Sabes cuando Rufus me creo, el me hiso para que yo te ayude hacer quien él cree que puedes ser en mi código base esta la idea de que tú no puedes ser alguien fuerte sino de que tú ya lo eres, solo que todavía no te has dado cuenta de eso y hasta que ese momento llegue; cuando tu logres cosas grandiosas; yo te complementare en todo lo que pueda, no importa la situación yo te acompañare hasta el final sin importar nada... así que nunca lo olvides por favor

RON: Gracias... (Una sonrisa se formo en su cara) tienes algo como un análisis sobre mis enemigos para poder asegurarte de que yo no los lastime o para saber sus puntos débiles y evitarlos

RELOJ: No poseo tal escáner, pero veré que puedo hacer... mas importante prepárate estamos cerca del B.N estaciona la moto en esos arbustos y vallamos a pie a partir de aquí

RON: Hoo (Un puchero se asomó en su cara) todavía faltan varias cuadras no podemos acercarnos mas

RELOJ: Es peligroso si llegaran a encontrar la moto como se la devolverás a Félix, además seremos más sigilosos sin la moto

Aun quejándose Ron dejo la moto estacionada a un costado y la armadura salió del reloj ´cubriendo a Ron nuevamente y estirando la bufanda Ron se columpio hasta llegar a la cede y entro llegando a un pasillo por el que iba hasta que...

RELOJ: Se muy cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido al entrar y quería avisarte que he preparado un distorsionador de vos en caso de encontrarnos con algún conocido, ya que probablemente Shego y Draken anden cerca

RON: Guau no lo puedo creer... es el BUEN NACHO original donde todo empezó

RELOJ: Ronald concéntrate en el juego

RON: No te preocupes estoy listo para lo que sea

En ese momento corriendo por la pared llego un ninja sumo y hablo con una voz muy fina

NINJA SUMO: Debo ser redimido

RON: Hahaha (el chico rio levemente mientras que el gran ninja mostraba cara de enojo)

NINJA SUMO: Que?

RON: Amigo mejor no digas nada arruinas la mística

NINJA SUMO: Soy rápido como el viento, fuerte como la montaña, yo soy la redención

RON: Amigo que tanto honor pueden tener si hacen cualquier cosa por dinero

-En ese momento tres ninjas más aparecieron y con cara de enojo, sacaron sus espadas y dijeron

NINJAS: Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, jamás trates de juzgarnos (con furia amenazaron)

En ese momento los ninjas atacaron, el primero apuntándole con una espada laser, Ron fue de frente, cuando lo tuvo cerca la bufanda golpeo el piso impulsándolo al techo, mientras el segundo al ver esto salto e intento darle un golpe en el aire, la bufanda reacciona golpeando, el techo esta vez, impulsando a Ron rápidamente al piso; el tercer ninja al ver esto corre hacia Ron con la espada cortando el piso; Ron vio como el láser cortaba el suelo, como el láser generaba chispas al dividir la dura cerámica, casi pudo sentir el calor del láser rosando su cara, cuando la bufanda nuevamente lo jalo hacia su costado lejos de los ninjas, pero cuando creyó tener un minuto de paz para respirar vio una gran sombra cubrirlo y hacerse más y más chica cuando levanto la mirada vio al sumo ninja encima y supo que la bufanda no llegaría a estirarse para jalarlo fuera de esta situación. Una nube de polvo se levantó y al dispersarse lo suficiente como para ver, los tres ninjas vieron solamente al sumo, del cual un par de piernas salían por un costado, en ese momento una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de estos pero al acercarse notaron que su compañero estaba inconsciente y que el intruso se había cubierto con su bufanda todo alrededor de su cuerpo por lo que el golpe del sumo había sido casi totalmente absorbido con el piso el cual estaba destrozado; los tres ninjas agarraron a su compañero para sacarlo y cubrirlo mientras que Ron se alejó solo unos pasos antes de poder ver bien el estado del sumo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su cara lentamente se palideció al entender el estado del sumo; pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo el suelo a sus pies se desmorono por lo que los cinco de ellos cayeron hacia el gran hall de entrada, de la cual la sede disponía, Ron vio como los ninjas se aferraron al sumo sin saber cómo debían reaccionar; Ron levanto su mano vio que jamás llegaría a agarrar a los ninjas entonces la "bufanda" estiro un extremo aferrándose al techo mientras que el otro rodeo al sumo y Ron grito tan fuerte como pudo a los ninjas quienes caían (RON: agárrense) entonces los tres ninjas se aferraron al sumo quedando colgados en el aire; entonces pudo sentir como un gran dolor prominente de su espalda y soltó un grito de dolor sin saber que hacer le pidió ayuda al reloj

RELOJ: Debes soltarlos el peso es demasiado, la "bufanda" está conectada a tus nervios y cualquier esfuerzo extremo resonara en tus nervios

RON: No puedo dejarlos caer para salvarme no importa quién sea no puedo lastimar a nadie a propósito

RELOJ: Puedo ver una columnas con el ancho suficiente para que entren y suficiente altura para que puedas llegar a dejarlos, en tu costado derecho cerca del vidrio, si los puedes acercar hamacándolos podrás dejarlos sin ningún daño pero avísales primero Ron empezó a hamacarlos y les grito tan fuerte como pudo solo que noto el distorsionador de voz activo

RON: Los hamacare hasta la columna de la derecha apenas puedan agárrense de esa

-Después de un gran esfuerzo los ninjas habían llegado a la columna y se encontraban a salvo; mientras que Ron seguía colgado.

RELOJ: Puedes soltarte la "bufanda" se encargar de frenarte antes de tocar el piso

Ron así lo hiso, llegando al suelo sin daño; pero cuando creyó que lo peor había pasado una voz femenina se escucho

SHEGO: Te digo que es lo que odio?

RON: (Miro hacia la columna desde donde venía la voz y vio a Shego) Que interrumpan tu comida ¿?

SHEGO: De hecho sí, pero odio más cuando alguien actúa como la princesita

-Al terminar de hablar empezó a disparar el plasma verde hacia Ron quien empezó a correr a los lados evadiendo las explosiones; Shego empezó a saltar por las columnas hasta que entendió que no podría darle desde lejos entonces se acercó a la columna y de un salto abajo acercándose a Ron empezó a tirar puños sin poder darle

SHEGO: Eres bueno sabes, podrías ganar en una pelea justa, lástima que ese no sea mi estilo

Ron vio como las manos de Shego se encendieron y dando vuelta empezó a disparar a los ninjas quienes seguían en la columna. Ron salto tan rápido como pudo y se interpuso entre Shego y los ninjas bloqueando el rayo verde con la bufanda, sin darse cuenta, que unos de los ninjas le tiro su espada; Ron logro reaccionar para moverse y evitar que se la clavara pero aun así un profundo corte se extendió por la espalda de la armadura, mientras Shego sonreía triunfantemente; pero rápidamente su cara paso a ser de confusión cuando vio como la herida se cerraba y Ron levantaba los puños nuevamente.

Shego con enojo encendió sus manos con plasma y corrió hacia el intruso mientras Ron hizo lo mismo y al estar lo suficientemente cerca ambos saltaron chocando el puño de shego con el antebrazo de ron y al separarse y tocar el piso Shego volvió a disparar el plasma hacia Ron quien retrocedió, en ese momento uno de los ninjas lo quiso atacar por la espalda, Ron reaccionando sin pensar, tiro un codazo dándole en la boca del estómago dejándolo inconsciente en el piso, Shego sin perder tiempo siguió disparando

mientras un segundo ninja intento atacar a Ron por arriba pero Ron salto y nuevamente sin pensar agarro su brazo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha por el pecho tirándolo contra la pared; Shego empezó a enojarse y juntando sus manos tiro una descarga de plasma grande hacia Ron la cual no era difícil de esquivar, pero Ron vio como el tercer y último de los ninjas corría hacia él, si él lo esquivaba le daría seguro a su otro atacante, corrió hacia el plasma y cubrió su cara con sus manos, al ser golpeado una nube de humo se levantó, Shego se sentó exhausta mientras el ninja se acercó a ver creyendo haber ganado pero en su lugar vio como la bufanda logro cubrir la mayoría del golpe cubriendo su cuerpo girando alrededor de Ron, pero antes de poder advertir a Shego el ninja recibió un golpe cuando la bufanda volvió a su forma original dejándolo inconsciente; Ron vio que no quedaban nadie excepto Shego la cual no se podía mover muy bien, por el cansancio, quiso pasar para ir hasta la antena

RELOJ: Tienes que llegar hasta el techo y podremos darle a la antena

SHEGO: Que no intentaras golpearme a mí también Black-Boy

RON: No vine a eso solo quiero detener a Draken

SHEGO: Entiendo, podrías moverme cerca de la pared, estoy debajo del hoyo que hicieron cuando cayeron antes y si cayera algún escombro no creo poder evadirlo, que dices Black-Boy serias mi héroe

RON:(Miro hacia arriba comprobando que sería peligroso si no se movía y se acercó a ella) Dame la mano te ayudare

SHEGO: Gracias, gran héroe

RON: Para con eso, no soy ningún héroe y además que es eso de Black-Boy

SHEGO: Vienes a salvar el mundo, pero no eres un héroe jajá falta que digas que eres un ayudante sabes, estas vestido de negro, con un distorsionador de voz y ocultando tu cara eso me parece muy sombrío

-Ron quien la ayudo a levantarse agarrándola por la mano apoyándola en su espalda la corrió pero cuando estaba cerca de la pared un fuerte choque eléctrico en su espalda lo dejo inconsciente pero antes de desmayarse vio como caía junto con Shego quien reía, lo último que oyó fue: Gran trabajo gran héroe ajaja

-Más tarde en un almacén de esa sede-

RON: Huummm... que paso me duele la cabeza (sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor) estoy en el cielo?

RELOJ: Sigues con vida, me encargue de sellar la máscara no han visto tu cara y me logre conectar a una red tengo acceso a cámaras, mapas y todo lo que necesitemos... he corrido un examen en tu cuerpo no hay daños, solo te encadenaron a estos letreros pensando que seguirías inconsciente hasta mañana pero no queda mucho tiempo a media noche los diablos de todo el mundo se activaron y Draken tomara el control del mundo en un fuerte golpe

RON: Sabes creo que Draken gano yo no tengo lo que se necesita, deberíamos llamar a Kim ella podrá hacer algo yo...no puedo (Mirando para bajo sin ningún intento de liberarse)

RELOJ: No entiendo, la armadura puede romper estas cadenas, tú puedes romper tus cadenas, tanto Shego como los ninjas no pueden volver a pelear, solo queda subir hasta el techo y tirar abajo la antena

RON: Yo solo soy un inútil, yo había ganado pero fui engañado e incluso yo no pude dejar de defender a aquellos que me atacaron yo no soy un héroe, yo no podría jamás serlo, yo no puedo pelear... yo (la voz de Kim vino del reloj)

KIM: Basta, la fiesta de auto lastima se terminó Ron no hiciste nada malo, no importa que los demás digan, además sé que llegara el día en que todos verán lo increíble de ti; aunque para la próxima clase de química no mescles los líquidos a menos que el profesor te lo diga y preferentemente en las cantidades que él diga…

RON: Recuerdo eso, es de cuando explote el laboratorio de la escuela, Kim se quedó a mi lado, limpiando, como siempre hiso, cubriendo todos mis errores

RELOJ: Lo que tu dijiste que fue un error, yo creo que fue lo correcto; todas tus acciones cuando protegiste a aquellos ninjas, cuando moviste a Shego e incluso cuando decidiste venir sin Kim, no importa lo que digan yo creo que desde el principio has estado en lo correcto

RON: Pero tu estas programado para creer en mí, yo no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto

RELOJ: No negare mi programación, como tampoco negare tus intenciones buenas y honestas ya que mientras las tengas yo te juro que te apoyare con todo lo que tenga

RON: De verdad crees que puedo ganar, crees que puedo parar al... mal

-En ese momento un pantalla en el almacén se encendió y mostro el cuarto de control donde se veía al Dr. Draken en la sala de control de los diablos

Draken: Nakasumi nos dio el juguete y el papa posible el descubrimiento cibertronico y para cerrar con broche de oro mi investigación nos dio el punto débil de Kim posible

SHEGO: Fiesta con amigos...?

DRAKEN: Haaa pero funciono; chicos, chicos, chicos, el baile, con quien debo ir y mira ella sigue en el baile, ni siquiera sospecha lo que se viene

SHEGO: Y que hay de Black-Boy

DRAKEN: Lo veré mañana cuando controle el mundo... hoy (una sonrisa se vio en su cara) es mi victoria

-Los ojos de Ron se abrieron -

RON: Ellos querían arruinar la noche de Kim

RELOJ: Si llamas a Kim… ellos ganan, si no haces nada ellos ganaran, e incluso si lo intentas y fallas ellos ganan, pero si lo intentas y lo logras el… mal pierde

Ron en ese momento agarro las cadenas y tiro con fuerza hasta que se rompieron entonces en la pantalla vio un mapa de donde estaba y adonde tenía que llegar, en sus ojos una gran determinación se podía ver, apretó sus manos y empezó a correr savia que los diablos estaban siendo activados y que debería traspasarlos para llegar a la antena.

-En la sala de control-

Draken reía al ver a sus diablos desplegarse por el mundo, las autoridades no lograban responder a tal caos casi podía ver su victoria, casi tenía su tan esperada victoria en la mano cuando de la entrada se oyó...

RON: Sabes, deberías tener cuidado al reír tan fuerte te podrías ahogar

DRAKEN: No estabas atado? Quien eres tú?...

RON: Incluso si lo supieras no me recordarías

DRAKEN: Porque siempre hay alguien en mi camino?... no te acercaras a los controles

RON: No necesito los controles, solo acercarme a la antena (salió corriendo hacia las escaleras)

Al llegar al techo pudo ver un paisaje despreciable, lluvia caía truenos a lo lejos se escuchaban y miles de diablos se dispersaban por el cielo; cuando quiso acercarse al borde y apuntar a la antena los diablos empezaron a atacarlo; Ron empezó a correr por el techo hasta que se quedó sin lugar para moverse y varios Diablos dispararon a la vez; Ron salto al aire tan fuerte como pudo pero nuevamente

un gran número de Diablos apuntaron a él sin poder moverse en el aire; desde la sala de control Draken gritaba una y otra vez deténganlo, destrúyanlo, acábenlo y así los diablos atacaron sin piedad, sin misericordia, pero Ron solo sonrió y con la bufanda se aferró a un Diablo y luego a otro de aquí a allá nunca se agarró más de unos segundos, lo suficiente para moverse en el aire, Draken subió hasta el techo sin saber que quería, sin saber quién era o por que se le enfrentaba pero lo que si supo fue que perdería, esa sensación que tanto conocía, ese viejo amigo que tantas veces lo acompaño en sus planes, la derrota. Ron levanto el brazo derecho y en ese momento desde su reloj un muy pequeño disparo salió nadie pudo percibirlo pero cuando toco la antena todos los Diablos se frenaron y mientras caían volvieron a su forma de simples juguetes; Shego apareció, apenas se podía mover pero venía a buscar a Draken diciendo que la policía había rodeado el edificio, fue entonces cuando se empezó a notar las luces de las sirenas.

DRAKEN: Haaaaa, hay no, porque nunca gano

RELOJ: La policía se puede encargar de Draken no hay nadie con fuerza como para oponérselas pero creo que deberíamos destruirla antena, es demasiado peligrosa

RON: Es bastante grande tienes alguna idea

RELOJ: Estira la "bufanda" hasta la punta y la usas para subir lo más alto que puedas

-Ron siguiendo las indicaciones y agarro la punta de la antena y la uso para saltar varios metros en el aire

RELOJ: Cuando caigas cúbrete de la caída al igual que como te cubriste de shego antes así serás como una bala de cañón y podrás destrozarlo, según mis cálculos ese escudo evitara cualquier daño

RON: Espera, me estás diciendo que me golpee contra la antena yo mismo

RELOJ: Exactamente, con la altura actual deberías tener la fuerza suficiente para destrozarlo

RON: Estás loco…. qué hago?

RELOJ: Cálmate no hay nada de lo que te puedas agarrar, a tu alcance, solo cúbrete y todo estará bien

RON: Mama mama mama mama ma… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

-Entre gritos y lamentos Ron se cubrió y se agarró los pies entonces la "bufanda" al igual que antes giro cubriéndolo y tapando todo su cuerpo. A lo lejos se veía como la antena se desmoronaba y una enorme cantidad de humo se levantaba; por suerte para Ron tal como el reloj le dijo no se había hecho ningún daño y gracias al humo pudo salir sin ser visto por la policía

-en la casa de Félix-

Cierto chico en silla de rueda no paraba de dar vuelta por la casa hasta que pudo oír el ruido de un motor muy conocido llegar a la cochera y al acercarse vio a su amigo estacionando la moto.

FELIX: Al fin lo lograste amigo no lo puedo creer

RON: Como sabes que lo logre?Y no que simplemente salí corriendo

FELIX: Esta por todos los canales ven

Reiteramos la destrucción mundial Diablo que sufrió todo el mundo se terminó aún no hay un informe oficial pero una imagen se ha dispersado por la red de quien se presunta detuvo a los Diablos; en ese momento una foto de un chico cubierto de negro con una "bufanda" ondeando en el techo del BUEN NACHO mientras que de fondo se veía a los Diablos volando y apuntándolo

FELIX: Debes contarme todo

RON: Está bien pero puede ser mañana estoy agotado

Ron se fueron a dormir sin saber que su historia comenzaba


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

-capitulo dos-

En un tranquilo baile se encontraban cierta chica pelirroja con un vestido celeste bailando bajo las luces de una esfera de espejos, junto a un chico morocho, bailando juntos al ritmo de una lenta canción con la mirada de muchos compañeros, cuando el techo se empieza a desmoronar, escombros caen aplastando a muchas parejas en la pista y del agujero cientos de robots entran arrasando con todo lo que encontraban a su paso. En ese momento entra Ron al gimnasio y empieza a buscar por su amiga hasta que la encontró tirada debajo de la bola de espejo sin respirar, sin moverse, mientras en el agujero del techo se veía a los diablos volar por el cielo, el chico estaba rodeado de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, pero lo peor era ver la cara de aquella querida amiga pálida, sin movimiento, sin vida, un grito se hoyo.

RON: Haaaaaaarrrrrrr… RUFUS: Haaaaaaa… RON: Haaaaaaaaarrrrggg… En ese momento Rufus escalo por su ropa y le tapo la boca para que parara de gritar y le apunto al reloj mostrando que todavía estaban en medio de la noche RON: No importa qué hora es esto es una emergencia

RON Tomo el teléfono marcando a Kim hasta que contesto

KIM: Ron… (Se escucho la voz de una joven muy adormecida)

RON: KP estás bien nada te paso? Dime la verdad pueda soportarlo

KIM: Ron tuviste una pesadilla… de nuevo, todo está bien!

RON: Pero que hay de la bola de espejo, el techo y los diablos ¡!

KIM: Ron… el ataque no llego a la escuela, nada me paso recuerdas

RON: Haaa… pero recuerdo que cuando llegue te encontré en el piso y yo… (su voz no pudo seguir)

KIM: Ron cálmate… recuerda que no fuiste y que nada malo paso… (Hiso una pausa creyendo que Ron se calmo al escuchar esas palabras) pero algo muy malo pasara si sigues llamando a esta hora

En ese momento la pelirroja corto el teléfono mientras que Ron volvía a recostarse en la cama

RON: (suspirando dijo) Si que es complicado guardar secretos

-En la escuela secundaria de middleton-

El verano había pasado calmo y nadie sabía quien había parado a Draken, mas allá de la imagen que se esparcía con fuerza por la red y en la escuela se encontraron en la puerta tres chicos festejando por su llegada al último año

MONIQUE: Pueden creerlo el día llego al fin somos de tercero

RON: Somos más grandes, más sabios, la escuela nos pertenece

KIM: Si supongo

MONIQUE: Donde está tu espíritu de último año chica?... o hay problemas con Erik

KIM: No de hecho el es genial y todo va también es solo que… hagg no se

En ese momento un apuesto chico morocho se acerco saludándolos

ERIK: Buen día a todos y especialmente buen día a ti preciosa

KIM: Erik buen día como le va al chico más lindo de mittleton

ERIK: Todo Bien? te ves cansada, como si no hubieras dormido lo suficiente

RON: Ok y esa es mi señal será mejor si me retiro por ahora

KIM: (Mirando a Ron cambio a una cara acusadora) No te preocupes sobreviviré

Entonces Ron vio a su buen amigo Félix de lejos

RON: bueno allá esta Félix así que nos vemos más tarde

Mientras se alejaba los tres chicos empezaron a ir en otra dirección

MONIQUE: Vas a contarlo ahora

KYM: Que cosa?

MONIQUE: Lo que sea que molesta a Ron o lo que sea que Ron allá hecho

KYM: Como sabes que es por Ron

ERIK: Porque solo te preocupas si tiene que ver con Ron

KYM: (Un leve suspiro salió de ella) Estoy segura que está escondiendo algo, además me ha llamado de noche preocupado por mí, aparte me molesta que no allá ido al baile se suponía que el baile es un recuerdo único, una noche que recuerdas toda la vida

ERIK: Debes tomarlo con calma, hagamos esto, la próxima lo llevaremos con nosotros y sobre si esconde algo no creo que sea nada peligroso, solo espera, cuando esté listo te lo contara

MONIQUE: Tiene mi apoyo en eso, escúchalo Kim

KIM: Supongo que si

Mientras en otro pasillo de la escuela dos chicos hablaban mientras caminaban

FELIX: Así que todavía has logrado no decirle a Kim sobre el reloj y de esa noche

RON: Lo que ha sido muy difícil, ya que ella me conoce muy bien

RELOJ: Pero es muy seguro que ella sospecha algo

FELIX: No se dará cuenta la gente de que hablas si tú bueno… hablas?

RELOJ: mientras no allá nadie a mas de dos metros o mirando para acá todo estará bien

FELIX: Si tu lo dices… dime, Ron sigue llamando a Kim de noche

RON: No, (bajando la voz dijo) siempre de noche

RELOJ: Hace una semana se durmió una siesta y al despertar llamo a Kim

FELIX: Jajajajaj

RON: No es gracioso, ya vino la boleta del teléfono

FELIX: Entonces dime has entrenado con la armadura

RON: (Alzando con orgullo la mirada) Claro llevo más de 100 Horas

RELOJ: Lastima que ese entrenamiento sea con la "bufanda" y solo sea usarla para mover dos joystick a la vez y jugar contra el mismo

FELIX: Jajajajaj… avísame si mejoras

-Más tarde a la salida del colegio-

Kim y Ron salían del colegio cuando el piso se abrió y ambos cayeron por unos tubos, al tocar el piso de nuevo vieron a la Dr. Directora (directora de Justicia Global) esperándolos

KIM: Sabes si nos necesitabas podrías haber llamado

RON: Ha J.G, apuesto que necesitan a KP para atrapar algún villano

Dr. DIRECTORA: De hecho necesitamos intercambiar unas palabras con imparable

RON: Y entonces para que traer a KIM ¿?

Dr. DIRECTORA: Si la separamos de ti se enojaría con nosotros

KIM: Tienes un buen punto en eso, pero igual insistiré en que podrían avisarnos

La directora de J.G los guio a un salón con una gran mesa en el centro y sillas a los costados, además se podía ver varias pantallas, una vez sentados la directora hablo

Dr. DIRECTORA: Primero que nada acarare que este accionar es para mantener la buena relación con usted Kimberly (al terminar de hablar miro a Ron)

KIM: Es de vuelta lo del factor Ron, porque ya puedo ver su ego dispararse otra vez

En ese momento una de las pantallas se prendió y se pudo ver al muy conocido gurú de la tecnología y amigo (transmitiendo desde su cuarto) Wade

Wade: No, no es nada de eso, Justicia Global esta repasando lo que paso la noche de los Diablos

KIM: Pero nosotros jamás los enfrentamos recuerdan, fue un ninja de negro o algo así

Dr. DIRECTORA: Ese es exactamente my punto, verán después de la desactivación de los Diablos Justicia Global se encargo de reunir toda información sobre los sucesos de esa noche

KIM: Es por el ninja que salvo el mundo, acaso no hiso algo bueno?

Dr. Directora: Ciertamente hiso un bien al mundo, pero no podemos confiar en nadie que se oculte

KIM: Entiendo pero igual esto no tiene nada que ver con Ron

WADE: Esa noche Ron fue al Buen Nacho y me llamo para que lo comunique con el presidente del Buen Nacho y al procesar la grabación se escucha a Draken atendiendo

Los monitores empiezan a reproducir una pista de audio

Draken: Hola el Buen Nacho el presidente al habla

RON: Dr. Draken

Draken: Si es para que camb…

Las voces prominentes de la pantalla se callan y todos miran a Ron esperando su respuesta

RON: Bueno… yo… digo el… tal vez ellos… (Empezó a divagar sin saber que contestar)

RUFUS: (salió del bolsillo y se agarro la cabeza) Ho no…

Dr. DIRECTORA: Tal vez podríamos ayudarte a refrescar tu memoria, si miras a las pantallas, tenemos el video de seguridad de ese momento

En un teléfono público en la entrada del Buen Nacho se veía al rubio hablando, hasta que da media vuelta viendo como su mascota y amigo, Rufus, y el ex subgerente, ned, salían corriendo seguidos de los Diablitos, entonces el nuevo gerente Lars tomaba el teléfono, colgando, y apunta a Ron, los Diablos empiezan a perseguirlo hasta que salen de la visión de la cámara

Tanto las dos mujeres en la sala como el chico de la pantalla se quedaron esperando la respuesta que daría Ron quien se quedo callado sin saber que decir o hacer, mirando para todos lados rogando por un milagro que lo salvara, entonces la Dr. Directora hablo

Dr. DIRECTORA: Ronald nadie esta acá para acusarte y dada la relación con Kimberly te estamos dando la oportunidad de explicar lo que sabes, este es el momento de hablar

Ron no sabía qué hacer si contar todo o si salir corriendo; no era como que él deseara convertirse en un superhéroe de comics. Respiro profundo y cuando abrió los labios para hablar, una voz similar a la del sintetizador, vino de una de las pantallas en donde se vio la imagen del encapuchado, que tantas vueltas había dado por la red, la imagen estaba atravesada por gran cantidad de líneas azules en movimiento por lo que la imagen jamás se vio clara

VOZ: Está bien Ronald gracias por no decir nada sobre nuestro encuentro

Dr. DIRECTORA: Exijo saber quie… (La voz corto a la jefa antes de que pudiera terminar)

VOZ: Usted se llama Betty, su hermano gemelo dirige una organización llama I.M.M y a usted le dicen Dr. Directora, dirige esta facción de la organización llamada JUSTICIA GLOBAL la cual fue creada hace 83 años, se quién es usted, solo me comunico para aclarar ciertas acciones que ustedes tuvieron, pero primero: Ronald gracias por mantener tu promesa, pero yo revelare lo que paso esa noche. Encontré al joven Ronald corriendo de los Diablos y lo ayude a escapar, entonces el me dijo lo que paso y lo que sabía; dado que no deseaba molestar a Kimberly en su noche y yo quería analizar la tecnología del poderoso proyecto Hefestus, a cambio de que el no dijera nada de mi yo me encargaría de parar al Dr. Draken y eso fue lo que hice; salvar al mundo

Dr. DIRECTORA: Si tienes buenas intenciones porque te escondes, porque hackeas un sistema gubernamental y más importante porque te interesa que Ron y Kim estuvieran aquí.

VOZ: Yo soy de los que piensan que las acciones dicen más que las palabras, sobre porque me muestro así y ahora es porque Ron me ayudo no es justo que lo culpen por ayudarme pero más importante que eso es que quiero saber porque JUSTICIA GLOBAL dispersaría una foto mía

Dr. DIRECTORA: Se disperso esa foto al principio pensando que usted estaba del lado de Draken; más tarde al analizar las cintas y ver sus peleas y accionares entendimos que fue lo opuesto, de echo, y por ese error pido perdón, dada la caótica situación espero entiendas y sepas disculparnos.

VOZ: Comprendo y acepto sus disculpas y espero de usted su clemencia perdonando la interrupción en su sistema de la misma manera que yo lo hice

Dr. DIRECTORA: Muy bien, pero aun debo saber si de verdad eres un aliado o amigo

VOZ: Ya lo he dicho las acciones hablan más que las palabras si se me necesita, volveré

KIM: Espera antes de irte nos puedes decir de donde bienes

Dr. DIRECTORA: (una sonrisa junto a una mirada de seguridad apareció en su casa) Probablemente de ciudad Go; sabemos que tienes alguna conexión con Shego ella te reconoció en un video bajo el nombre de Black-Boy (lo dijo esperando confusión en la pantalla)

VOZ: Si gusta llamarme así está bien por mí, ya que por el momento no dispongo de ningún nombre pero debo de aclarar que tampoco tengo conexión con Shego (El video se corto)

Dr. Directora se tomo un intercomunicador llamando para que rastreen cualquier pista informática que pueda servir para encontrar a Black-Boy mientras Kim y Wade miraron a Ron pensando que ahora que sabían lo que paso él estaría más tranquilo, pero lo que vieron fue una cara de total confusión y sin una pista de cómo reaccionar mientras veía la pantalla, ahora en negro.

KIM: Ron estas bien ¿?

RON: (Enfocando ahora en Kim) Que? digo si, si, ningún problema, verdad amiguito

RUFUS: (subió por la camisa del chico rubio) todo bien

KIM: Seguro parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo que no existiera

RON: Es que… no puedo creer que allá logrado guardado un secreto

KIM: Hablando de eso, porque lo hiciste?

RON: Bueno era un trato KP y me gusta cumplir mi palabra

KIM: No lo digo por el trato, sino por confiar en alguien más, si él no fuera bueno, y si era otro de los secuaces de Draken que solo quería evitar que me cuentes lo que pasaba

ROM: Kim (mirando para bajo con mucha culpa dijo) yo solo quería que tuvieras la noche más especial y feliz, la noche que tanto te mereces, se que era peligroso pero tú te lo merecías

KIM: Tienes suerte, si no supiera que la culpa no te ha dejado dormir estaría, muy enojada, por ahora estoy feliz de que esta noche no me llamaras, supongo

RUFUS: (juntando sus pequeñas manos) por favor

WADE: Kim perdona la interrupción pero están llamando de una base militar por el robo de un taladro laser y necesitan de tu ayuda

KIM: Entendido tienes quien nos lleve

Dr. DIRECTORA: Yo creo poder ayudarlos por el momento

-Más tarde en una base militar-

Ron y Kim entraron en busca de pistas, ya habían visto el video en el que se veía al profesor dementor y sus secuaces reducir a los guardias y llevarse un taladro sónico

KIM: Ves algo Ron

RON: No, aunque sería bueno encontrar su lista de tareas tiradas

KIM: Es un súper villano no creo que tenga una lista de tareas y hablando de listas de tarea

La pelirroja saco su kimunicador para llamar a Wade

KIM: Wade tienes algo sobre dementor?

WADE: No lo siento pero no capto su señal y no he encontrado nada que sirva para localizarlo

RON: No te fijaste, en el video, si se la cayó algún papel

RUFUS: Eso (dijo mientras sacaba un papel lleno de tareas escrito)

WADE: De hecho no busque ningún papel que se cayera en el video pero lo revisare de nuevo

KIM: Hablando de videos Wade porque no me contaste sobre Ron siendo perseguido por diablos

WADE: Justicia Global me pidió que revisara los videos y para que yo pudiera controlar que no fueran inventados y me acorde de la llamada de Ron después que vi el video pero no podía decirles nada ya que estaban en la escuela e igual sabia que Ron jamás haría algo malo

RON: Gracias por la confianza, pero me calmare si no pierdo mi lista (dijo mientras miraba a Rufus)

WADE: Chicos no sé si será importante, pero en el video se ve como se la cae una hoja de papel a dementor debería estar debajo de los escombros cerca de la pared

Después de levantar los escombros encontraron lo que parecía ser la lista de tareas de dementor

RON: Booyah (dijo el chico rubio victoriosamente)

WADE: Kim localicé la siguiente parada, es un laboratorio súper secreto, JG ya mando transporte

\- un par de horas más tarde en el laboratorio-

RON: Seguros este es el laboratorio que dementor atacara?

KIM: Si, Wade jamás se equivoca aunque es raro que no haya llegado todavía

RON: Que es lo que intenta robar esta vez

KIM: Wade dijo algo sobre una armadura en un brazalete que crece o algo así

RON: Ahora que lo pienso Kim a ti te serviría un traje de combate

KIM: Ron ya te dije que Wade y mi papa me hicieron uno, solo que no he tenido oportunidad de probarlo, además no creo que lo necesite. En ese momento el techo se agrieto y cayo, mostrando una antena y de los costados dementor y sus hombres aparecieron

DEMENTOR: Ha, ningún laboratorio súper secreto, se salvara de dementor

KIM: Y ningún malvado villano podrá esconderse de

DEMENTOR: Kim posible

RON: Y Ron Imparable

DEMENTOR: Chico, no creo que seas de utilidad

RON: Pero si siempre estoy ayudándola (dijo mientras levantaba la mano)

DEMENTOR: En serio, no lo creo, así que Froilán Posible como supiste que estaría aquí

KIM: Tu lista de tareas, ayudo (dijo sacando un papel y mostrándolo)

DEMENTOR: huuuggg… se me cayó cuando robe el taladro, verdad?

KIM: Si exacto y gracias por hacer nuestro trabajo más fácil (Ron tomo la lista de las manos de Kim)

RON: Si eso; robar taladro sónico, meter se en el laboratorio súper secreto, llamar a mama; conquistar el mundo

DEMENTOR: Hooo… sabia que se me olvidaba algo, mama se enoja tanto cuando no llamo

KIM: No te preocupes puedes llamarla desde prisión

DEMENTOR: O puedo agregar otra tarea a mi lista, (dijo mientras subía al taladro) eliminar a Kim Posible (termino gritando)

El demente villano disparo a la pareja con el taladro, Kim reaccionando rápido empujo a Ron, fuera del camino del rayo y con el mismo impulso se corrió, disparando su gancho al techo logro subir hasta donde dementor estaba,

DEMENTOR: Como siempre es muy impresionante, (y grito) pero no significa que ganaras

De la nave, la cual sostenía el taladro, seis de los secuaces salieron, para pelear con la heroína mientras que dementor puso al taladro en automático; el cual empezó a disparar a Ron quien estaba aun en el suelo (RUFUS al ver a Dementor tocar el tablero le señalo a Ron quien empezó a evadir a los rayos) mientras tanto Dementor vio a Kim ocupada con sus secuaces y a Ron centrado en evadir los rayos así que intento escabullirse hacia la bóveda; pero antes de que Kim pudiera evitar ir tras Dementor todo el laboratorio se sacudió, tres de los secuaces de Dementor cayeron y el piso donde Ron estaba también se desmorono, Kim vio como los cuatro caían por un profundo hoyo, lleno de oscuridad. Mientras caían Ron no podía ver nada era demasiado oscuro, pero sintió como el traje lo volvía a cubrir y escucho al reloj hablar bajo casi como un suspiro

RELOJ: Ronald he apagado las cámaras y gracias a la oscuridad los hombres de Dementor no nos verán, según el mapa no hay ninguna saliente de la que aferrarte, debes golpear la pared tan fuerte como puedas y afirmar la "bufanda" a la pared

Ron sin tiempo de pensar tiro la "bufanda" tan fuerte como pudo, logrando quedar firme y se dio vuelta, ya que era solo cuestión de tiempo que los tres hombres que cayeron de más arriba llegaran a él y sabia que no podía dejarlos pasar o ellos no lo contarían. En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio a los hombres acercándose a gran velocidad, estiro sus brazos y se les acerco hacia arriba hasta que los tubo cerca e incluso en ese momento bajo un poco, solo lo suficiente para disminuir el trauma tanto como pudo, y apoyo sus brazos en los pechos de ellos,

Pero se dio cuenta de que eran tres los que caían y solo dos los que había agarrado, con miedo y casi llorando dio vuelta la cara, abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo al ver al tercer secuas, lo había agarrado la "bufanda", en el aire, pero pronto su miedo se cambio por dolor, el mismo que había tenido cuando salvo a los ninjas y al sumo esa primer noche, intentando no gritar bajo al piso y apoyo a los tres hombres en el suelo, logrando que su dolor se calmara lentamente y oyó

RELOJ: Ronald según mi escáner, so lo están inconscientes, pero deberían evacuar el laboratorio

RON: Por qué? No creo que Dementor sea tan peligroso

RELOJ: Detecto inestabilidad en los cimientos del edificio, en unos 60 minutos colapsara

RON: Estas seguro, no parece sacudirse y una hora es mucho tiempo

RELOJ: Si tú tienes otra opinión distinta entonces debe… (Ron hablo frenándolo)

RON: Para hermano si tú sabes que todo va a caer entonces dilo con seguridad, yo confió en ti, tú mismo me lo pediste recuerda, tu dijiste que confiara en ti…

RELOJ: Entonces difundiré una orden de evacuación atreves de la red interna del laboratorio, por suerte ya la he hackeado y por los secuaces, déjalos acá mandare a alguien a detenerlos

RON: Genial entonces será mejor subir solo dime por donde (en el reloj flechas aparecieron)

RELOJ: Me gustaría aclararte que quien apareció en la pantalla de J.G fui yo

RON: Que?... supuse que había sido Félix… ósea tú no tienes cuerpo como es que?

RELOJ: Hackie las computadoras de Justicia Global y puse la imagen tuya que andaba por la red, sumándole unas líneas azules que no dejen que nadie note que era una foto sin movimiento, una vez que el video estaba listo solo queda usar la voz del sintetizador para pasar por vos

RON: Y Kim dice que Wade hace milagros con la computadoras

RELOJ: Dejare activo el distorsionador de voz, ya casi hemos llegamos con Kim además te tengo que avisar que yo también puedo usar el sintetizador de voz para hablar por vos

Al terminar el pasillo por el que andaban Ron vio como Kim terminaba de dejar inconsciente a los tres hombres con los que peleaba y se alistaba para saltar, seguramente en busca de Ron, sin pensar en ir por Dementor. Ron grito sin pensar

RON: Kim para, no saltes

KIM: (Sin detenerse dijo) Debo apurarme Ron cayo

RON: (salto agarrándola a ella y a un extremo del borde con la "bufanda") Ron está a salvo lo agarre a él y los tres hombres que cayeron con el pero el edificio está por caer debemos encontrara Dementor y sacar a todos de aquí

KIM: (al ver sus ojos Kim no pudo llevarle la contra) Seguro Ron está bien

RON: Si, no te preocupes puedes confiar en mí siempre te ayudare en lo que pueda

KIM: Y estás seguro de que el edificio caerá?

RELOJ: (usando el sintetizador de voz para imitar a Ron) es correcto mis sistemas detectaron una des estabilidad sistemática que culminara en el desmoronamiento de toda la estructura

KIM: Entonces debemos evacuar todo el laboratorio, pero Dementor intenta entrar en la bóveda

RELOJ: Déjame a Dementor a mí, tu encárgate de los científicos y demás empleados

KIM: Ya que Ron confió en ti yo también lo hare pero más te vale que no me arrepienta

En ese momento se sintió un fuerte movimiento que sacudió todo el laboratorio,

Reloj: apúrate quedan unos 50 o 55 minutos

Kim sin llevar la contra salió corriendo para controlar que todos salgan preguntándose por que no le llevaba la contra a aquel chico, mientras que ron usando la "bufanda" entro por la puerta por donde Dementor había ido, la cual llevaba a la bóveda y al pasarla vio la puerta de la bóveda abierta y el panel de seguridad forzado, al pasarlo y entrar en la bóveda vio a Dementor

RON: Que estas asiendo?

Dementor: (al ver a Ron cubierto por la armadura con cara de confusión dijo) Y Quien se supone que eres tu (Calmo al principio y agresivo luego) pequeña sabandija?

RON: Solo alguien que pasaba por aquí

Dementor saco una pistola laser, de color verde, y disparo a Ron, quien usando la "bufanda" repelió el reyo rebotándolo hacia la pistola de Dementor el cual dejo caer la pistola

DEMENTOR: Casi he logrado mi meta, no te metas en mi camino

El villano petiso saco un botón de sus ropas y dijo

DEMENTOR: Aléjate o explotare las cargas y volare el laboratorio conmigo

RELOJ: (haciéndose pasar por Ron) Si lo haces tú también quedaras aplastado por escombros

DEMENTOR: Ha… te equivocas Black-Boy la bóveda puede soportar el derrumbe y tengo un mini respirador para soportar varias horas pero los demás morirán… jajajaja

En ese momento Ron no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Dementor detono las cargas; Ron salió corriendo de la bóveda mientras escuchaba detonaciones por todos lados.

RELOJ: Según los sistemas, antes de caer hace unos segundos solo quedaba un grupo de gente cerca de la salida, Kimberly estaba entre ellos… corre

Ron corriendo, con escombros cayendo y paredes desplomándose a su espalda, pudo ver a kim quien casi había logrado escapar cuando el techo sobre ella empieza a caer, el tiempo se detuvo para Ron, quien casi pudo ver lo que se venía, lo que pasaría, lo que dolería, sino se apuraba,

La "bufanda" golpeo con fuerza hacia atrás ganando impulso, la tomo por la cintura antes de que cualquier cosa le pasara, logrando salir fuera del laboratorio junto a todo el resto de las personas, e inmediatamente detrás de Kim y Ron una nube de humo salió desde el laboratorio y antes de que Kim pudiera decir algo Ron la soltó y se separó del grupo activando el camuflaje de la armadura. Al disiparse el humo Kim miro para todos lados buscando a aquel que se había ido, mientras que todas las personas en ese lugar se acercaron a darle las gracias. Ron se mesclo con las personas ahora con el traje guardado y al ver a Kim se acerco.

Kim: genial… hay estas estas bien? No te paso nada?...

Ron: no tranquila estoy bien… más importante una voz dijo que Dementor quedo atrapado bajo los escombros, adentro de la bóveda, la que debería estar sin ningún rasguño así que J.G debería buscarlo pero que igual tenia oxigeno así que estaría bien por varias horas

KIM: En qué momento dijo eso?...

RON: Lo escuche hablar cuando el humo se levanto

El resto de la misión fue normal y sin problemas, le avisaron a J.G de Dementor y se fueron a casa sin saber que al día siguiente se enfrentarían a uno de sus peores días en la escuela

\- al día siguiente en el colegio-

Ron se presento a las pruebas para entrar al equipo de futbol americano y Félix miraba desde lejos

FELIX: No puedo creer lo que veo, Ron de verdad va a intentarlo

RUFUS: (estando parado al lado de unas toallas) Increíble

Al terminar las pruebas Ron se acerco a Félix y Rufus, casi arrastrándose

RON: Hoooo… me duele todo, porque a mi

FELIX: No lo puedo creer, cuando, me lo dijiste pensé que era broma pero aquí estas

RON: Ya me estoy arrepintiendo, yo no estoy hecho para esto, aunque si usara la armadura

RELOJ: Me niego ayudarte a hacer trampa, además yo creo que puedes entrar al equipo tu solo

RUFUS: Fuerza tu puedes (dijo intentando animar a su amigo)

FELIX: jajaja… verte intentarlo es un privilegio, pero se puede saber cómo te convenció el reloj

RELOJ: No fue muy complicado de hecho, interferí en la computadora de Wade y use su sistema de hologramas, el cual puede proyectar hologramas en cualquier parte a través de satélites

FELIX: Entiendo… eso quiere decir que le mostraste a Ron algo que él desea pero que fue?

RELOJ: Solo diré que los vecinos creyeron haber visto un taco gigante de varios metros en el patio

FELIX: Jajajaj… entiendo eso pero acaso no sabe Ron que no puede tocar los hologramas?

En ese momento tanto Ron como Rufus, al recordar el taco gigante con la masiva cantidad de queso, se pusieron de pie con una mano en su pecho y la otra secando se una lagrima en el ojo

RON: Era bellísimo, vale todos los rasguños y cansancio del mundo

RUFUS: Eso (imitando a su amo)

FELIX: De verdad eres simplemente alguien increíble

En ese momento se puedo escuchar a Mr. Barking llamar a todos desde el centro del campo

BARKING: Como todos sabrán después de sietes años Brigs Flash se graduó dejándonos sin quarterback, (vio a Ron) te das cuenta que esto es para entrar en el equipo, ya tenemos aguatero

Al decir esto apunto hacia las gradas en donde Rufus estaba, en ese momento Félix le pregunto a Rufus (¿Tu también entraste por lo del taco gigante?) a lo que el pequeño le dijo que si

RON: De hecho Mr. Barking usted está bien al siguiente quarterback de los perros locos

Al decir esto sus compañeros se empezaron a reír

BARKING: Crees que puedes ser quarterback con tu nombre

RON: RON ¿?

BARKING: Imparable, sabes que manda un mensaje muy erróneo a la oposición

RON: Puedo hacerlo Mr. B, pruébeme

BARKING: Quieres que te pruebe, entonces veamos como bailas en el campo (dijo gritando)

Primero Mr. Barking probo a ver como Ron podía recibir los pases corriendo; tres de tres veces se choco contra el poste muy fuertemente, por lo que dejo de lado la prueba por la salud de Ron, luego probo a ver como tiraba pases los cuales nunca se alejaban mas de unos pasos de el

Cuando estaban en medio de las pruebas un estruendo vino del cielo y apareció el Prof. Dementor

En una plataforma flotante rodeada por una esfera transparente y se escucho

DEMENTOR: JAJAJA… Kim Posible tú y tu amigo creyeron ganarme pero yo jamás pierdo, antes de que me sacaran de la bóveda use un segundo taladro para salir con todos los dispositivos centurión, los cuales están bajo mi control ahora… jajajajaa

En ese momento desde la plataforma cientos de brazaletes cayeron aferrándose a los estudiantes y una armadura salió de ellos; antes de que Kim o Ron Reaccionen tenían a toda le escuela vistiendo las armaduras a excepción de los que estaban en el campo en ese momento; y lo que era peor todos estaban bajo el control de Dementor, todos los del campo se quisieron acercar a Kim, pero antes de poder llegar cientos de los estudiantes tomaron a Kim levantándola en el aire, por un segundo se pudo ver el fin de la pelirroja hasta que una luz azul brillante vino de Kim y todos pudieron ver a Kim llevar un traje blanco con líneas azules, al llegar al piso se escucho

RON: si eso Kim muéstrales tu súper traje

Pero antes de poder seguir festejando un brazalete se pego en el brazo derecho levantándolo

DEMENTOR: Veamos si puedes usar todo tus habilidades en contra del bufón… jajajaa

Los alumnos empezaron a atacar, Félix cambio la cibersilla, mientras Erik empezó a golpearlos, los demás empezaron a correr intentando no ser capturados por los alumnos controlados, sin tener suerte, mientras tanto en las gradas donde Ron se estrello, el brazalete caía a medida que la armadura cubría a Ron y a su lado aparecía un holograma de Ron.

RELOJ: Ronald usare un holograma tuyo para dispersar a las fuerzas de Dementor (Rufus llego) Rufus necesito que vallas con Félix y prepares un escape en caso de complicarse la situación

Ron se paro encima de las gradas y vio a Kim, Erik y Félix pelear mientras que Barking y Monique se escondían, el Holo-Ron se paro al lado de Ron y entonces

RON: Dementor escúchame (todo los miraron) tu caerás feo

DEMENTOR: Hola creo que te llaman Black-Boy

RELOJ: (usando el sintetizador) Dementor detente antes de que pierdas

DEMENTOR: Haaa… pero yo te gane antes y lo hare devuelta, porque yo se que tu no dañarías a nadie sin importar si son amigos o enemigos y menos si ellos fueran controlados

En ese momento varios brazaletes se acercaron para intentar tomar control del holo-Ron pero antes de que pudieran tocarlo el Holo-Ron salió corriendo muchos de los alumnos controlados trataron de agarrarlo pero nadie llego a tocarlo sus movimientos era inalcanzables. Mientras que el Ron verdadero salto hasta donde Kim estaba poniéndose entre Dementor y Kim

RELOJ: (usando el sintetizador) Kimberly necesito que mantengan disperso a los alumnos controlados yo me encargare de Dementor, según mis sistemas los controla desde esa plataforma

ERIK: Oye amigo no sé quien seas pero no me gusta que ordenes a mi novia

FELIX: Enfríate Erik él es el héroe del ataque diablo… yo soy un fan

KIM: No te preocupes Erik, es un amigo y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

RELOJ: Una cosa mas no los dañen, ellos no se pueden controlar

KIM: Tú puedes apagar el sistema sin dañar a nadie

RELOJ: Si, no será problema apagar su computadora, pero alcanzarlo es otra historia, tú el de la silla tienes propulsores de vuelo?

FELIX: Si quieres un viaje gratis

RON: Kim ve por la derecha y usa tu traje para que Dementor crea que la atacas y tú (señalando a Félix) quédate en el aire te usare para saltar hasta Dementor

ERIK: Ósea tu y yo paliamos en el suelo solo los dos

En ese momento Rufus llego y se subió a la ciber-silla y los demás fueron a las posiciones que reloj les había dado, Félix en el aire usando sus brazos robóticos para alejar a todos los que los atacaban, Kim saltando entre los alumnos y usando un hilo que salía de su brazo derecho desde el traje amenazando con subir a atacar a Dementor y quedaron Ron y Erik en el piso, una gran cantidad de los alumnos atacaron, mientras Ron logro evadir a la mayoría, vio cuando Erik apunto con su pie al cuello de uno de los alumnos con la fuerza suficiente para quebrárselo, con velocidad golpeo el pie de Erik, tirándolo al piso, con una punta de la "bufanda" y con la otra lo empujo fuera del alcance de los atacantes quedando en el centro del ataque; golpeo con fuerza el piso con la "bufanda" saltando varios metros; Kim al ver esto salto con fuerza también para engañar a Dementor; Ron estirando la "bufanda" hasta que la agarro al brazo de la civer-silla y con gran fuerza salió impulsado hacia arriba alcanzando a un desprevenido Dementor que lo único que noto fue la esfera que lo rodeaba romperse, y a Ron llegar a su computadora, sacando de su reloj un cable que lo conecta al panel y desde el cual apaga a todos los trajes "centurión" liberando a todos los alumnos del control de Dementor el cual aparte de enojarse sabe que no puede ganar en fuerza, pero tampoco puede irse sin pelear por lo que saca de sus ropas un botón

DEMENTOR: Atrás Black-Boy el Prof. Dementor nunca se rinde (gritando)

Al apretar el botón, de la base de la plataforma salieron garras las cuales apuntaron a Kim quien estaba en el aire, sin poder moverse para evadirlas. Ron quien no podía ver las garras oyó al reloj

RELOJ: Le disparo a Kim, debes salvarla

Ron salto al vacío y vio como las garras se acercaban a Kim quien no llegaría a evadirlas, la "bufanda" usando la plataforma de Dementor se impulso, Ron desapareció de la vista de todos, lo siguiente que se oyó fue una explosión y como Kim cayó junto con Ron al suelo en donde un enorme hoyo se abrió por la gran fuerza de la caída. Muchos se acercaron para ver el estado de la heroína creyendo lo peor, pero se encontraron con que Kim estaba sujetada por la "bufanda" en un extremo y el otro estaba contra el piso evitando cualquier daño a Kim quien estaba ilesa, y encima de ella estaba Ron, aquel guerrero desconocido por los alumnos de esa escuela, solo una persona que vino a ayudar, en un momento de crisis, vieron al chico con varias garras metálicas atravesándole la espalda y el pecho, aquel chico sangraba por todos lados, por su espalda, por su pecho, por los costados, incluso desde su boca, inmóvil casi como si todo se hubiera acabado. Para Kim un grito ahogado, un lamento que no podía salir, una escena que jamás en su vida olvidaría, cuando por fin el grito salía, Ron la miro fijo a los ojos, levanto la mano agarrando su cara pasando sus dedos por su pelo de fuego y le dijo aquellas palabras que la acompañarían el resto de sus días:

RON: No te preocupes, juro que te cuidare por el resto de tu vida y para eso no puedo morir antes que vos, así que no llores, no te asustes, todo estará bien (una leve sonrisa se levanto en su cara)

En ese momento Ron soltó a Kim y la dejo de pie en el suelo, se quito de la espalda las garras y la armadura se regenero cerrando sus heridas; mientras todos los que estaban cerca se arrimaron a para ver que todo estuviera bien y ayudar si lo necesitaran, Ron salió del agujero y empezó a caminar ignorando toda palabra de los que lo rodeaban

KIM: (animándose a hablar) Espera… esas heridas son muy profundas debes ir al hospital

MONIQUE: Puedes contar con nosotros, sabemos guardar un secreto

ERIK: Se puede ver desde lejos que estas mal, déjanos ayudarte

RON: (con una sonrisa en la cara dijo) No se preocupen, a mí nadie me para

En ese momento aquel chico simplemente desapareció, mientras tanto Félix que aun estaba en el aire sintió como si alguien se subiera muy brutamente, y escucho

RELOJ: No hay tiempo, llévanos a la casa de Ron ya

FELIX: Mr. Barking tengo problemas con la silla me tengo que ir a casa

BARKING: Dada la situación puedes ir per…

Antes de que Barking pudiera terminar de hablar Félix había desaparecido a toda vellosidad


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 3

Yendo tan rápido como podía Félix Llevaba a Ron a su casa, en la silla, después de la pelea con Dementor, muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo quien yacía desmayado en la parte de atrás de su silla pero que aun no podía ver ya que seguía con el camuflaje activado FELIX: Que tan grave esta

RELOJ: El traje cerró sus heridas externas pero ha perdido mucha sangre y me preocupan sus heridas internas, mantengo un análisis constante de sus signos vitales

FELIX: No podemos hacer esto debemos llevarlo a un hospital no importa que todos lo sepan

RELOJ: Ronald me dijo antes de subir a la silla, casi suspirando que no quería preocupar a Kim

FELIX: Por ahora te escuchare pero a la primera señal de que su vida está en peligro lo llevo al hospital, no me importa si Ron no me habla de nuevo, escuchaste

RELOJ: Mantengo un control sobre sus constantes vitales las cuales están bajas pero estables si bajaran mas, no importa que tan poco sea, yo mismo llamare a J.G, Kim o a todo el mundo

FELIX: Sus padres están ¿?...

RELOJ: No, están de viaje, se fueron hoy hace unas horas y vuelven el domingo a la noche

FELIX: Más vale que no tengan que regresar para enterrar a su hijo

Al llegar a la casa de Ron el camuflaje se apago y Félix entro y con los brazos de la civer-silla acostó a Ron en el sofá, pudo ver la cara de Ron pálida, blanca, sin movimiento y se quedo esperando alguna señal sin saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o si debería hacer lo contrario; mientras Rufus se quedaba al lado de Ron esperando por su recuperación

FELIX: Dime algo… como esta ¿?... o necesitas algo?

RELOJ: No se qué, pero algo está pasando en su cuerpo

En ese momento Ron se aferro al respaldo del sillón con fuerza, mientras que en su cara una dolorosa mueca se podía ver, en su espalda un suave brillo azul se vio, el cual atravesaba el traje, una luz que salía de los mismos lugares en donde las garras avían atravesado, al terminar de brillar Ron cayó en el sillón profundamente dormido pero con mejor cara, escucho hablar a reloj

RELOJ: No soy capaz de decir que fue lo que paso pero puedo ver que Ron no solo está fuera de peligro sino que está en perfecto estado de salud, pero muy dormido

Al terminar de hablar el traje se guardo y al ver en su espalda no había señales de daños

FELIX: no entiendo hace unos segundos Ron estaba destrozado y con heridas que dejarían marcas para siempre y ahora está durmiendo calmadamente sin ninguna cicatriz ósea es raro

RELOJ: Ciertamente es muy anormal, tal vez cuando Ron despierte pueda explicar que paso

Unas horas más tarde Ron se levanto bostezando, miro para todos lados y entendió que estaba en su sofá durmiendo y miro a Félix quien estaba mirando la televisión,

Ron: Buen día, como estas

FELIX: Primero no es buen día es buenas tardes y segundo no te parece que deberías preguntar por o no se?… tus heridas curándose en menos de una hora, sin ningún doctor

RON: Ahora que lo dices recuerdo subir a la silla y nada más

FELIX: Te trajimos a casa y no sabíamos que hacer y entonces te curaste solo

RELOJ: La armadura tiene habilidades para cauterizar heridas, las cuales no podrían sanar heridas internas extremas, solo puede cerrarlas, pero aun así tus heridas están sanadas

FELIX: Cuando llegamos a tu casa, por un momento creímos perderte pero luego

RELOJ: Tus daños sobrepasaron las capacidades curativas de la armadura pero tu cuerpo sano, no fue el traje lo que te sano, fue tu cuerpo por sí mismo, una luz azul regenero tus tejidos dañados

RON: SI hagamos de cuenta que no se qué significa eso

FELIX: te curaste tu solo no por la armadura, sino por una luz azul

RON: Tal vez sea mi poder místico, si no, no se

FELIX: Ahora que lo dices comentaste algo hace tiempo, supongo que por ahora bastara con eso

RELOJ: No cuento con los datos sobre un poder místico pero si te salvo y si Félix esta conforme dejare el tema por el momento, por ahora me gustaría darte un resumen de los hechos; primero: estoy seguro de que Dementor logro escapar ya que revise los mensajes de Justicia Global; segundo: ningún alumno fue dañado y tercero el proyecto "centurión" fue desactivado cuando me conecte a la computadora de Dementor mande la orden para desarmarlos a todos desde dentro,

FELIX: Ósea fue nuestra victoria

RON: ahora que lo pienso… es viernes no ¿?

FELIX: Si eso me recuerda Kim llamo hace unos minutos dijo que vendría más tarde

RON: Genial tengo ganas de ver "El chico de los dedos" ahora es personal

FELIX: Siguen saliendo los viernes? Pensé que con Erik no saldrían tanto

RON: No hay problema Erik entiende que solo somos amigos,

FELIX: Entonces, me voy a casa antes de que mama se preocupe, mañana vuelvo para ver eso reloj

RELOJ: Para mañana sabré si es posible o no de acuerdo a las proyecciones

RON: Que cosa es posible?

RELOJ: Hace unos días me preguntaste si se podría usar la armadura para que Félix pudiera moverse sin la silla, pero lamentablemente la armadura no puede ser usada por nadie mas ya que el sistema nervioso de las personas es distinto de una a otra, además de que la armadura esta codificada a tu ADN por lo cual jamás responderá a otra persona, e incluso si lo hiciera no creo que logre jamás responder correctamente, aparte las espec… (Félix lo corto)

FELIX: Resumiendo NO, totalmente imposible

RON: Auch, lo siento Félix, no quería que te amargues

RELOJ: Pero para nuestra suerte uno de las brazaletes quedo enganchado de la silla y lo escanee mientas tu descansabas, según mis datos el proyecto "centurion" se conecta al cuerpo por los nervios, al sentir miedo el cuerpo humano libera adrenalina entre otras efectos, este proyecto usa esa adrenalina para crecer y modificar su estructura

RON: Heeeeeeeeee…

RUFUS: (sin decir nada simplemente doblo la cabeza mostrando que no entendía)

FELIX: A mas miedo más armas, además ya lo viste, no te acuerdas de halloween

RON: Cierto, perdí tantos dulces esa noche, que lastima?

RUFUS: No alcanzó…

RELOJ: Como estaba diciendo la armadura tuya no le serviría, pero al analizar el brazalete, y descifrar como se conectan, puede haber la posibilidad de usarlo para ayudar a Félix a caminar, pero es importante aclarar que todavía no es más que una muy pequeña y remota posibilidad

FELIX: Lo entiendo, cero esperanzas

RON: Oye seguro no quieres venir al cine conmigo y Kim

FELIX: No, pero avísame si pasa algo, me parece que Kim quedo afectada

RON: Como quieras pero mañana ven temprano

FELIX: Por temprano dices después del medio día; no?

RON: Como me conoces hermano

FELIX: Sabes he querido preguntarte hace tiempo, seguro que a Erik no le molesta que tu y Kim salgan solos, ósea ella es su novia después de todo

RON: El sabe que ella es como una hermana para mí nada más

FELIX: No creo que eso sea cierto pero como te parezca… nos vemos (en ese momento se fue)

Esa noche Ron fue a ver una película con Kim y después se fueron a comer al Buen Nacho, a pesar de que al comienzo de la noche Kim estuvo distraída y depresiva después de pasar un rato con Ron, a pesar de no hablar de ello Kim se calmo y olvido todo problema, era una cualidad que Ron tenía en Kim, no importa la situación, cuando él estaba a su lado todo saldría bien. El lunes llego en el colegio cierta porrista pelirroja corría por los pasillos, pues se le había hecho tarde cuando encontró en el pasillo a sus amigos Monique y Ron

Kim: Es tarde, lo siento, los gemelos, en la mañana, mi ropa, es todo un drama

MONIQUE: Hay amiga, tranquila, olvida el que y el cuándo, concéntrate en el aquí y ahora

RON: Si Kim a los de ultimo año no nos molestan las tonterías

KIM: Porque son solo tonterías

RIN: No porque somos grandes (Al decir esto avanzo pasando entre varios alumnos nuevos)

MONIQUE: (Choco la mano con Ron) Cual será la especialidad de la mesa de los de ultimo año?

RON: (Chasqueo los dedos y Rufus subió con un menú) hujujulala es día bistró; shateju… un montón de cosas impronunciables y una variedad de queso (Rufus en el bolsillo con cubiertos)

KIM: Si, tienen razón en último año todo está bien

En ese momento se acercaron los dos hermanos de Kim, Jim y Tim

GEMELOS: Y la sala de alumnos

KIM: La sala de alumnos?... y que es lo que quieren hacer hay

Jim: es el cuarto donde vas antes de cambiar tus clases

Tim: Uno creería que los de último año sabrían eso

RON: Corran a la primaria a unos seis kilómetros por hay

JIM: Ya no estamos en primaria

TIM: Nos adelantaron, aquí

KIM: Noooo… ¡!

Kim se fue a acompañar a los gemelos a la sala de alumnos, mientras Barking se acercaba

Barking: Imparable

Ron: Sr. Barking, si es porque salí corriendo el otro día del ataque, jur… (Barking lo paro)

Barking: Firme, no he venido a castigarte

RON: No hay castigo, seguro porque generalmente me castiga apenas me ve

Barking: Imparable, recuerdas que querías entrar al equipo, antes del Problema del viernes

RON: Ahora que lo dice sí casi se me olvida

MONIQUE: Más como que te lo acaban de hacer acordar

BARKING: Como sea, después de ver como corrías ayer, te daré la oportunidad de entrar al equipo

RON: Enserio, seré el quarterback del equipo

MONIQUE: Esta bien Sr. Barking, no se habrá equivocado de alumno

BARKING: Primero yo no me equivocaría de soldado y segundo nunca hable de quarterback, después de ver como corrías el otro día pensé que servirías como corredor del equipo

MONIQUE: Hooo… cierto ese día estuviste muy bien al evadir te siguieron un montón de chicos y nadie pudo tocarte, fue casi impresionante, si no fuera porque, bueno huías

BARKING: en el próximo partido jugaras como corredor, espero que no lo arruines

Más tarde cuando Ron, Kim, Monique y Erik van a comer a la cafetería se encuentran con que la mesa de los de último año desapareció, el chico rubio se arrodillo gritando con tristeza.

BARKING: Supérenlo muchachos el presupuesto de la mesa de ultimo año se reasigno al programa L.I.S.T.O

ERIK: oye amigo no estamos de acuerdo con esto

RON: No es justo

BARKING: Y es justo que los glaciares polares se derritan, la vida tiene altibajos Imparable

RON: haaa… y Rufus se arreglo para hoy (dijo defraudado)

RUFUS: haaaggggg… (Dijo el roedor saliendo del bolsillo con una corbata puesta)

KIM Y MONIQUE: Si no hay mesa de ultimo año significa que volvemos a…

RON: La carne misteriosa nooooo… (Dijo con gran tristeza)

BARKING: Escuchen cafetearíanos, de acuerdo a reglas del distrito nos ordenaron divulgar el contenido de la carne misteriosa (un proyector apareció mostrando cómo se hacia la carne)

Los alumnos al ver el video se asquearon y la gran mayoría salió corriendo

RON: Sabia que tenia ubres

MONIQUE: Nunca había visto algo más horrible

KIM: Yo si monique los gemelos con Bonnie

En ese momento Kim oyó a sus hermanos hablar, por lo que salió corriendo para pararlos cuando, el novio morocho de la pelirroja la paro y le dijo

ERIK: Calma amor, solo finge que no están aquí

KIM: Que tal si finjo que yo no estoy aquí (Dijo volviendo con sus amigos)

Eril, Kim, Monique y Ron se apartaron a una mesa para comer en paz y calmar a la pelirroja

KIM: Solo espero que no cuenten lo del viaje a Yosemite

RON: Deaggg… lo de la yerba es malo

RUFUS: (haciendo una cara de asco) No no no

ERIK: Mejor no me lo cuenten… jamás

MONIQUE: Pienso lo mismo, es mejor no imaginarlo

ERIK: Cambiando el tema, Kim me gustaría ayudarte en esta misión

KIM: Que ¿?... ósea supongo que puedes venir con Ron y conmigo

ERIK: Kim me parece que por esta vez yo podría ayudarte en lugar de Ron ya que de seguro el tiene que entrenar para el viernes

KIM: Que pasa el viernes?

MONIQUE: Hoooo… cierto Kim no estaba, no lo vas a creer ¡!

KIM: Ook… que es lo que parece que todos saben menos yo?

RON: (Masticando sin atender la charla miro al escuchar su nombre) Yo que paso?

MONIQUE: No le contaste a Kim lo de Barking

RON: Hooo… cierto KP entre en el equipo de futbol

KIM: En serio… tu… Ron Imparable

MONIQUE: Yo pensé lo mismo… incluso lo vino a buscar puedes creerlo

ERIK: Por lo que escuche el día del ataque de esos trajes o lo que sea tanto Barking como varios de los chicos de aquí quedaron impresionados por como Ron evadió a todos, nadie logro tocarlo

MONIQUE: Cuando escuche a Barking decirle a Ron que se unía al equipo no podía creerlo

KIM: Bueno supongo que es buena idea que Ron se quede entrenando para el partido y en verdad no es una misión peligrosa, además será bueno tener a Erik acompañándome

A la salida de la escuela Ron y Félix estaban yéndose a casa mientras hablaban

FELIX: Así que Kim te eximio de esta misión por el momento

RON: Si así que tengo toda la semana libre

RUFUS: (salió del bolsillo) juegos

RELOJ: Chicos me gustaría que me prestaran atención por unos minutos (En ese momento Ron levanto su brazo derecho)

RON: Que pasa ¿? No me digas que tendremos que pelear de nuevo

RELOJ: Por suerte no capto ningún peligro pero Ron tal vez te pierdas las prácticas

FELIX: Que?... o no que mal (Dijo fingiendo)

RUFUS: (sacudiendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha) noooo

RELOJ: Después de analizar los datos del "centurion" he llegado a la conclusión que modificando la civer-cilla podríamos hacer una armadura que permita a Félix caminar

Los chicos se frenaron impactados por la revelación del Reloj

FELIX: Incluso que eso sea cierto podemos tardar no es como si hubiera apuro o como si mi situación fuera a empeorar, cuando juntemos unos días… (Ron lo corto gritando)

RON: Rápido despejare toda la semana nos ocuparemos de eso, es muy importante

RELOJ: Lo que si les pido es que se lo tomen con calma todavía es todo teórico y altamente experimental, además tenemos mucho que hacer

RON: No lo puedo creer, si se necesita dejare el partido del viernes

A Félix una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, hace mucho estaba en paz con su incapacidad, hace demasiado tiempo se fue la idea de romper sus cadenas con aquella silla que tanto conocía

FELIX: Espero que no lo hagas para escaparte del entrenamiento de Barking

RON: Que dices? ... Eres mi mejor amigo y el único que me ha acompañado en todo esto

RUFUS: Siempre ayudar

Desde ese día en adelante todo paso tranquilo, Kim seguía ocupada aceptando a sus hermanos en la escuela y en la misión acompañada de Erik, mientras Ron, Félix, Rufus y el reloj trabajaron en la silla combinándola con el brazalete del proyecto "centinela", demás queda decir que los dos chicos y el ratopin pelado solo seguían las indicaciones del reloj, trabajaron en la cochera de Ron o en su cuarto, a veces en la casa de Félix e incluso en el parque de ser necesario, hasta que tres días más tarde decidieron ir al parque para finalmente poder probarla y para ver si Félix caminaría, con gran miedo iniciaron las pruebas, mientras Ron mantenía el reloj a la altura del pecho

RELOJ: De acuerdo comencemos, primero Félix todavía tienes la anterior transformación pruébala

FELIX: Entendido aquí voy, muévanse para estar lejos en caso de que algo vaya mal

En ese momento la silla cambio las dos ruedas se pusieron verticalmente brillando en el medio, del centro unos impulsores pequeños salieron, permitiendo a la silla volar y al igual que antes unas garras metálicas salieron de los costados

RELOJ: Bien, espera mientras analizo controlando que no allá errores…

RON: Tendrías que ponerle bocinas para cuando se transforma poner música de fondo

RELOJ: todo parece bien no hay errores en los sistemas y la silla se mantiene en orden

FELIX: Si puedo ver que todo está bien hasta ahora

RELOJ: Activa el modo centurion, es tiempo de ver que pasara,

En ese momento la silla empezó a cubrir a Félix con un traje blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando la parte de abajo como una tabla la cual flotaba en el aire, mientras el chico no dijo nada

Ron: No me gusta esa forma se parece al traje solo que blanco y sin la "bufanda"

RELOJ: eso no se puede evitar por el momento ya que el proyecto se baso en un arma

RON: Esto lo hicimos para ayudarlo, no para que el peleara, como está el ¿?

RELOJ: Estoy corriendo un análisis de sus sistemas, hasta ahora no hubo problema; Félix me escuchas, deberías poder destapar la cabeza solo di: computadora cara fuera

FELIX: computadora cara fuera (en ese momento la máscara que lo cubría se abrió) como bajo?

RELOJ: El "centurion" trabaja con una computadora que seguirá tus ordenes y la tabla tiene un GPS integrado que te localiza y con los pies manejas la tabla, el derecho para movimiento vertical y el izquierdo para movimiento horizontal, mientras que tus pies los deberían responder igual a pies comunes, es decir que deberían responder a tus pensamientos, me gustaria que lentamente bajes La tabla bajo hasta casi tocar el piso y Félix bajo de esta con una sonrisa en su cara

FELIX: (Mirando a sus pies) Hermano estoy de pie, yo estoy de pie sin agarrarme de nada…

RON: (apoyando la mano en su hombre) Me alegro

FELIX: ahora que lo pienso dijiste que yo también tengo una computadora, es como tú ¿?

RELOJ: Los sistemas de tu computadora son más rudimentarios que los míos, si bien puede cumplir con ordenes exactas no puede pensar en acciones por sí misma, solo hará lo que digas nada mas

RON: Y puede caminar o solo es para estar de pie

RELOJ: Félix di modo mini-activado

FELIX: Modo mini-activado

En ese momento la armadura se achico hasta verse como una remera conectada a un pantalón que en la espalda a la altura de la cintura un rectángulo se formo

RON: De eso hablaba ahora podrías ir al cine sin problema

FELIX: (casi llorando) No puedo creerlo… yo quiero caminar

RELOJ: Este modo es más calmo que el otro será mejor para medir tu adaptabilidad con el traje; primero caminen hasta aquel árbol, ida y vuelta

Los chicos dieron una vuelta caminando, luego corriendo hasta que Félix empezó a correr muy rápido casi parecía que quisiera huir de Ron, de pronto la armadura de Félix lo cubrió por todo su cuerpo de vuelta, Ron saco la armadura, Félix no la contestaba, solo corría, de pronto la tabla lo alcanzo y de un salto se subió; y voló por entre los autos, camiones y motos que andaban en la calle esquivándolos hasta que se alejo volando y el reloj le dijo a Ron

RELOJ: Ron estoy conectado con la computadora de Félix habla para ver si te escucha

RON: Félix que estás haciendo?... baja… adónde vas?... regresa...

RELOJ: Ron Félix está a unos 6.000 kilome… (Paro de hablar)

RON: Nunca es bueno cuando te callas que pasa?...

RELOJ: Félix está cayendo algo paso con su corazón, rápido salta debes agarrarlo

En ese momento Ron salto y usando un edificio Ron salto varios metros en el aire hasta alcanzar a Félix quien caía en picada a gran velocidad, cuando estaban cerca del piso la "bufanda" los freno en una vereda rompiendo el piso, por suerte el reloj busco un lugar sin gente, Ron sostuvo a Félix y a la tabla y se los llevo volviendo a su casa; ya que reloj le dijo que estaba bien pero necesitaba descansar y que quería revisar el traje blanco para ver que paso; un par de horas más tarde en la casa de Ron, Félix descansaba en la cama mientras Ron daba vuelta en su cuarto, hasta que

FELIX: Que paso no recuerdo nada (dijo un muy adolorido Félix)

RON: Por dios Félix casi me da un ataque al corazón… que paso?

FELIX: Recuerdo que estaba caminando, todo estaba bien, después trate de correr, todo estaba bien al principio y fue como si no pudiera parar de correr, fue como si mis piernas no me escucharan, podía escucharte decir que pare pero no podía parar y luego todo se volvió negro

RELOJ: creo que puedo explicar la situación, pero antes de hablar debemos pedirte perdón Félix

FELIX: Fue por la armadura verdad

RELOJ: El hecho es que el traje fue hecho en base al proyecto "centurion" el cual usa, para transformarse, la adrenalina que el cuerpo genera pero solo lo produce cuando está muy activo o cuando pasa por un estimulo grande; para transformarse, tu cuerpo la genero y luego tu necesitaste moverte sin importar nada mas, solo tenias que moverte

FELIX: Eso quiere decir que tenemos más trabajo por delante

RELOJ: Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que hagamos, solo lo puedes activar si vas a pelear no te sirve en actividades comunes; y lo que es peor si llegaras a activarlo sin utilizarlo tu corazón no soportaría el estrés y hay altas probabilidades de entrar en paro cardiaco

RON: (con la mirada baja) Perdón… (Casi llorando) perdón…

RUFUS: (Se acerco y lo abrazo) Amigo

FELIX: Volví a caminar unos pasos pero volví a caminar, tu lo hiciste lo mejor que podías

RELOJ: Debo de aclarar que todavía no me daré por vencido, se que debe haber alguna forma de lograrlo pero por el momento y con esta tecnología no es posible

RON: quédate a dormir mañana es mi primer partido, vallamos juntos

FELIX: No es mala idea quiero verte correr teniendo todo un equipo a la espalda enfrente de toda la escuela y como reaccionaran cuando se te caiga el valón, porque te recuerdo que no entrenaste nada en toda la semana

RUFUS: (agarrándose la cara) o no mal día

Los chicos bajaron y comieron tranquilamente, luego se fueron a prepararse para dormir, más tarde cuando estaban acostados Ron en un colchón en el suelo y Félix en la cama hablaron

RON: Tú crees que me ira mal mañana

FELIX: yo creo que todo saldrá bien tus eres sin importar lo que los demás crean un chico fuerte

RON: La verdad es que me siento mal por entrar así, lo que Barking y los demás vieron fue un holograma, no a mí, yo no sé si puedo ser parte de un equipo, menos pensar en llegar a anotar

FELIX: Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora y sigues diciendo esas cosas

RELOJ: Si se me permitiera hablar, el día del ataque de Dementor ciertamente lo que Barking y otros alumnos vieron fue un holograma que yo cree reproduciendo movimientos tuyos pregrabados e incluso puedo decir que si alguno hubiera tocado al holograma todo se hubiera acabado ya que solo hubiera traspasado al holograma, te mereces ese lugar

RON: Igual me parece trampa pero gracias por decírmelo

FELIX: Ron puedo confesarte algo

RON: Claro que te molesta

FELIX: cuando yo era chico a mi papa le encantaba la velocidad y amaba las motos, yo solía ver a mi padre recorrer las rutas casi, como si fuera un rayo, era un orgullo verlo en la ruta, el no era un padre, no era un científico, el en ese momento donde la luces se alargan y la gente se detiene el se convertía en uno con su moto, él era el amo del mundo, el era libre y feliz, la sonrisa con la que siempre bajaba de la moto, nunca rio así por ninguna otra cosa, pero un día el tuvo un accidente, no recuerdo los detalles pero creo que estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital, lo que si me acuerdo fue el cambio que tuvo cuando volvió del hospital, todos los programas que veíamos, todas las carreras que nos gustaban, todas nuestras paciones, todo aquello que siempre amo y por extensión todo aquello que yo ame, (se pudo oír un tono de tristeza mientras intentaba evitar las lagrimas) el simplemente lo dejo atrás, lo dejo fuera, el siguió cuidando la moto pero ya no la usaba ya no recorría las rutas el ya no era la persona que recordaba, seguía siendo mi padre pero en algún lugar dentro de mi pensé que él era solo un miedoso, solo un perro asustado, pensé que él no era mi padre, no el padre que yo recordaba. Cierto día hace unos años fui con un amigo y su hermano para ver un rally nocturno, les dije a mis padres que me quedaría a dormir en la casa de este amigo y fuimos con su hermano, que tenia auto… (El chico no podía continuar)

RON: Si tú no quieres seguir no te obligare pero si quieres hablarlo yo te escuchare, lo siento pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, pero recuerda los amigos están para acompañar en la buenas y en las malas, los amigos son aquellos con los que reímos, son aquellos con los que lloramos, porque son aquellos que están a tu lado sin importar lo que pase

FELIX: (Las lagrimas casi salían) fue mi culpa… Esa noche cuando casi terminaba el rally me separe de mi amigo y su hermano, di vueltas hasta que un guardia de seguridad me encontró y como era menor no me dejaron ir con el hermano de mi amigo así que después de un rato termine por darles el numero de mi casa, mi papa vino a buscarme, creí que llegaría enojadísimo, pensé que me retaría y gritaría todo el camino de vuelta, pero en vez de eso el me llevo al auto, muy tranquilo me pregunto como la pase, no recuerdo de qué pero todo el camino devuelta volví hablando sobre el rally, en un momento el me dijo que la próxima vez le tenía que decir la verdad, nunca estaría bien mentirles a él y a mama, yo me anime y le pregunte porque no conducía la moto, el me respondió que andar en moto fue una pasión en su vida pero que era más importante para él mi mama y yo, el me dijo que llegaría el momento en que yo entendería, el me dijo que la única cosa, la única pasión que le quedaba era verme a mí de grande, feliz con una vida hecha y a mama a su lado, en ese momento, algo tan simple, yo crecido con una vida llena de felicidad esa era su pasión y sabes que le respondí, a ese padre que solo quería mi felicidad, (lagrimas salían de su cara) Eso solo es una escusa tú tienes miedo, verdad, miedo de la moto después de casi caer, no eres más que un miedoso(Félix dejo de hablar no pudo continuar)

RON: Hermano no puedes culparte eras chico no entendías las cosas como lo haces ahora

FELIX: (Se calmo tanto como pudo) Te equivocas, lo que me duele fue lo que paso después

RON: Quieres hablar de eso?

FELIX: Cuando yo le respondí eso a mi padre estábamos en una curva en un barranco, uno de los corredores del rally nos quiso pasar pero, su auto no pudo doblar, termino empujándonos, los dos autos cayeron por el barranco varios metros, el que nos quiso sobrepasar no lo conto, mientras que yo perdí la conciencia en la caída, todo lo que recuerdo fue despertarme en el hospital, escuche a los doctores hablando con mi mama, al parecer mi padre me saco de nuestro auto, que estaba en flamas me tomo en brazos y me subió hasta la ruta para caer desmallado del dolor, los doctores dijeron que una rama atravesó el vidrio y su pecho, perdió mucha sangre, e incluso una de sus piernas se quebró, no debió poder sacarme del auto, menos aun subirme a la ruta pero igualmente el lo hiso; no hay que ser doctor para saber que me salvo la vida acosta de la suya; y yo le dije cobarde a la persona más fuerte que allá conocido; mi madre y todo el mundo me dijo que no debo culparme, que yo no fui quien golpeo el auto, yo no lleve a dos chicos menores y perdí a uno, que yo no sabía cómo las cosas saldrían, yo no podría saber que si lo hacia mi padre pagaría las consecuencias y la verdad es que yo lo entiendo, ni yo me culpo ni mi mama lo hace pero lo que me duele son esas últimas palabras que le dije, es el hecho de no poder decirle que para mí el fue y siempre será mi mayor orgullo, siempre agradeceré por el padre que me toco (Se seco las lagrimas y se calmo) yo entiendo que es mi culpa pero no de manera directa, yo cuando me reencuentre con el juro que cambiare esas palabras, esas palabras que me atormentaran hasta el último de mis días, esas palabras que me seguirán hasta el final

RON: (Con cara seria dijo) Alguna vez has matado a alguien con tus manos Félix?

FELIX: (Sin saber cómo responder) No, aparte de lo de mi papa, yo nunca…

RON: (escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada) Cuando metes tu mano atravesando el pecho de alguien, cuando traspasas la piel, los músculos, los huesos y llegas al corazón sabes que se siente?

FELIX: (sus ojos grandes sin saber cómo responder) Ron estás diciendo que tu…

RON: Tu no mataste a tu padre, solo estuviste a su lado en su final, se puede decir que el tubo la oportunidad de ser tu héroe y estoy seguro que al final murió con una sonrisa

FELIX: (SE sentó como pudo y miro a Ron) Bueno… si cuando lo encontraron tenía una sonrisa pero

RON: Entonces no te preocupes por unas palabras solo preocúpate por hacer realidad los sueños de tu papa, solo vive feliz y así cuando lo vuelvas a ver seguro el estará feliz

Ninguno de los dos chicos siguieron hablando solo se durmieron lentamente y el dia del primer partido de Ron finalmente había llegado, en la cafetería varios amigos hablaban

KIM: Gracias a jim y tim pude ayudar a Brytina y M.C honney

RON: Y quien era la ladrona

KIM: Era Camile León

RON: Era Camila León… (un suspiro salió de su boca)

KIM: Y su repugnante mascota

RON: Su gato: "Debutante"

KIM: A si, nunca va a ningún lado si su cosa calva

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo enojado) hoye

KIM: No estoy juzgando

RON: Camille león es heredera de una fortuna de comida para gatos de la alta sociedad, es portavoz de un restaurante de servicio rápido

KIM: Estas leyendo chismecitos de nuevo, verdad?

RON: Ella hace la noticia, yo busco la noticia

KIM: Es la chica más superficial de la tierra

RON: Lo superficial es la moda

KIM: Y según Camille robar y hacerse cirugías experimentales para nano morfía

ERIK: Ósea cambio de forma, mas importante como estas para el partido?

RON: Bueno más que listo para… (Barking apareció y con un tono alto dijo)

BARKING: Imparable donde te metiste toda la semana

RON: Sr. Barking, yo… no… heee… tuve que ayudar a Félix con algo y bueno…

BARKING: Imparable déjame aclararte algo, esta noche no solo espero puntualidad sino que más te vale hacer el juego de tu vida sino tendrás todo el año para arrepentirte en castigo, asi que prepárate (dijo antes de irse dejando a Kim y Erik mirando a un muy asustado Ron)

ERIK: Quieres ayuda para practicar un poco antes del partido?

En ese momento el reloj de Ron vibro y al verlo leyó S.O.S el chico sabia que debía alejarse

RON: Sabes que… esa no es mala idea, yo me iré ahora mismo a entrenar (corriendo)

RELOJ: Ron, Félix libero el traje y tomo la moto de su padre

RON: Hay que pararlo antes de que choque o se desmaye al volante

RELOJ: Es mucho peor si el traje se mantiene activo y generando adrenalina sin usar otras armas es casi seguro que su corazón no lo aguantara, podría entrar en paro o…

RON: Sabes que no me gusta cuando te callas sin razón (casi saliendo de la escuela)

RELOJ: En una situación extrema su corazón podría llegar a explotar

En ese momento Barking se acerco, ya que había visto a Ron salir corriendo, y estaba en la salida

BARKING: Imparable a donde te crees que vas, la escuela no termino y falta poco para el partido

RON: Sr Barking no puedo quedarme tengo que ir a ayudar a un amigo pero volveré para el partido

BARKING: Y donde está Possible? Ella es de las misiones

RON: Preferiría que Kim no se enterara de esto, si pregunta dígale que… no sabes

BARKING: Porque crees que puedes ir y venir cuando creas?

RON: Si no me apuro un amigo morirá, si quiere tenerme en castigo por un año entero o expulsarme o lo que sea que se le ocurra, bien pero ahora me voy

Ron paso por al lado del señor Barking sin dudar, sin importar su respuesta solo importaba alcanzar a Félix antes de que sea muy tarde

RON: Sabes donde esta?

RELOJ: Si, ya triangule su posición, pero nos lleva demasiada ventaja

RON: Tanto tiempo hemos perdido

RELOJ: No es solo el tiempo, el está usando la armadura para potenciar la moto, son muy rápidos

RON: Entonces que hago?

RELOJ: vamos a casa de Félix, por suerte él se llevo la moto y dejo la tabla, si podemos alcanzarla podremos alcanzar a Félix

Ron se puso su armadura y balanceándose por los edificios llego a casa de Félix, por suerte su madre no estaba, y en la cochera encontró la tabla abandonada, una vez arriba el reloj tomo control de la misma y con gran impulso salieron disparados. En una ruta que salía de la

Ciudad se veía a Félix con una armadura blanca manejando una moto negra la cual iba a alta velocidad, cuando Ron vestido en su armadura montando una tabla lo alcanzo

RON: Que estás haciendo?... Félix responde?... reloj Félix no me escucha igual que…

FELIX: Puedo oírte Ron, no voy a parar

RON: Que paso? Porque estas con la armadura? el reloj dijo que es peligroso

FELIX: No tienes un partido que jugar, deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo, yo me voy con mi papa

RON: De que estás hablando tu eres mi amigo, no me iré sin ti, todavía no es tiempo de ir con el

FELIX: (Gritando con violencia)Vete juega tu partido, cambia tu vida, que todos te vean como un héroe, sabes que cuéntales a todos que tu eres Black-Boy, deja de ser un miedoso, deja de escapar toma lo que quieres, cuando lo quieres deja de estar escondido

RON: No lo entiendo es por el partido, o te paso algo en la escuela, ayer no estabas así

FELIX: Mi mama me dijo que quería deshacerse de la moto, dijo que ella no la usaría y que yo tampoco puedo usarla, dijo que es inútil, el recuerdo de mi padre, inútil

RON: Entiendo estas enojado pero haciendo esto no resolveras nada

FELIX: Y a ti que te importa si me mato o si rompo la moto, no es como si te afectara

RON: Acaso olvidaste lo que dijo el reloj, si usas la armadura de esta forma morirás, como crees que podría dejar a mi amigo morir, aunque no te guste oírlo a mi esta moto no me interesa

FELIX: (miro a Ron con gran furia) Cállate, tu sabes lo que es esta moto para mi

RON: Si significara tanto no desearías matarte encima, tirando a la basura lo que tu padre hiso

FELIX: Cállate tú no sabes nada, yo hago esto porque él y esta moto son lo más importante para mi

RON: Y aun así quieres matarte tirando a la basura el futuro que tu padre quería para ti, todo el esfuerzo de tu madre para seguir adelante, simplemente la abandonaras

FELIX: Callateeeeee…

En ese momento feliz paro la moto se bajo en medio de una ruta abandonada y de sus brazos salieron cuchillas, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ataco a Ron con gran velocidad, Ron apenas podía evadir los ataques, cada vez que usaba la "bufanda" para alejarse de Félix, el solo lo alcanzaba, hasta que Félix empezó a tirar los cuchillos de sus brazos, Ron con la "bufanda" los repelió y cuando vio que no le quedaban cuchillos a Félix, este simplemente levanto sus brazos y todos los cuchillos volvieron a su mano Ron trago saliva

RON: Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Un muy enojado Félix corrió hacia el lado opuesto, hasta que quedo lejos de Ron, en ese momento empezó a correr hacia Ron

RELOJ: Ronald la bufanda no podrá parar ese golpe

Después del golpe una gran ondas de choque se genero desde los dos amigos


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 4

La tarde caía, Un bello atardecer se podía ver en aquella ruta, pero sobre esta una imagen opuesta a algo bello se veía, cuando dos buenos amigos se enfrentaban en una pelea, entregando todo su ser en superarse, los dos estaban parados uno con pelo rubio y un traje negro además de una máscara y una "bufanda" ondeando en el aire; el otro tenia pelo marrón y llevaba puesto un traje blanco con una máscara, pero a diferencia del otro varios cuchillos le salían desde el brazo

FELIX: Tú no sabes nada! (Grito el chico de pelo marrón)

RON: Se que esta no es la solución!

Félix empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el lado contrario a Ron

Corrió varios metros lejos de él hasta que se dio la vuelta y mirando a Ron empezó a correr devuelta, esta vez se agacho hasta que los cuchillos de su brazo derecho chocaron con la calle, calentándose, por la fricción, hasta que se volvieron rojos

RELOJ: Esquívalo, ni tu ni la bufanda podrán parar ese golpe

RON: No, lo residiré de frente, con todo lo que tengo

En ese momento la "bufanda" rodeo el brazo de Ron y empezó a girar rápidamente

FELIX: Rrrrrrrrroooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn…

RON: Ven Félix recibiré tu odio de frenteeeeeeeee…

En ese momento Félix se acercaba cada vez más cerca, levanto su brazo a la altura del pecho de Ron, las cuchillas brillaban por el calor, cuando las primeras cuchillas chocaron con el puño de Ron, una onda de choque se genero, pero Ron lo soporto, unas segundas se sumaron, una nueva onda de choque se genero, el brazo de Ron cedió unos milímetros pero siguió firme, unas tercera y última fila se unió al ataque chocando con el puño, el brazo volvió a ceder por un segundo, una sonrisa triunfal, se dibujo en la cara de Feliz, una sonrisa que poco duraría. Ron pudo sentir como casi se le salía su brazo por la fuerza, pudo sentir como cedió ante aquel ataque bestial, miro a la cara de aquel amigo que tanta ayuda le supo dar en su momento, sabía que si perdía enfrente de su amigo, Félix jamás se perdonaría así mismo, junto fuerzas de donde pudo y tiro su brazo a pesar del dolor hacia Félix, rogando porque su amigo no se lastimara; las cuchillas cedieron rompiéndose en pedazos, un muy sorprendido Félix solo miraba mientras caía al suelo, quedando en el suelo respirando muy pesadamente, Ron se acerco y se sentó a su lado

RON: Y ya volviste a estar cuerdo?

FELIX: Que paso?... recuerdo subir a la moto y después todo se pone blanco, hasta ahora donde veo que tú y yo chocamos golpes y yo estoy en el suelo

RELOJ: Sera mejor que me dejen las explicaciones a mi

RON: Si por favor no tengo energía ni para hablar

RELOJ: Activaste la armadura para dar una última vuelta en la moto de tu padre, al hacerlo tu cuerpo volvió a generar adrenalina, lo que provoco que no pensaras con claridad, le avise a Ron de tu condición, salimos a buscarte pero dada la cantidad de adrenalina de tu sistema necesitábamos poner mover tu cuerpo y la manera más fácil era enojarte y obligarte a atacar

FELIX: Ósea que me salvaste la vida golpeándome

RON: Oye yo no te golpee, lo único que hice fue recibir ese golpe final

RELOJ: La computadora de Félix termino de revisar el estado físico, no ha encontrado ningún daño, pero si encontró gran fatiga en tu cuerpo, descansa y todo estará bien

FELIX: Ok doctor, me iré en la tabla y Ron puede llevar la moto

RELOJ: Alto una nave de Justicia Global se acerca, está casi en nuestra posición

RON: No creo que sea por nosotros, no hemos hecho nada malo, ni somos personas buscadas

FELIX: Tiene razón, no hay razón para que nos detengan

En ese momento una nave de Justicia Global descendió del aire y una compuerta se abrió mostrando a un chico que llevaba un uniforme azul con el pelo negro, quien se acerco

R.C: (Con el distorsionador activo) En que puedo ayudarte? Will. Du...

WILL: Sabes quien soy?

R.C: Eres el agente Will. Du de Justicia Global un agente de primera categoría

WILL: Me alagas que lo sepas, es un placer conocer al tan rumorado Black-Boy

R.C: Que es lo que quiere la Dra. Directora con nosotros, creo que no hicimos nada

WILL: De hecho para ser sincero la Dra. Directora no sabe de mi cruzada, andaba por la zona cuando note sus presencias y vi toda la pelea, fue algo impresionante, si puedo agregar

RELOJ: Si no estás en una misión oficial, que necesitas agente Du

WILL: De hecho solo busco aligerar la carga de la Dra. Directora un poco, llevándole a ustedes dos

RELOJ: No somos malhechores, no hemos hecho nada contra Justicia Global

WILL: Por lo que sabemos de ti y lo que vi de tu amigo, el de blanco acostado en el piso, aparte de ser callado, son muy fuertes, Justicia Global no puede permitir que solo anden por hay

RON: No atacamos a nadie, de hecho hemos ayudado cuando hemos podido

WILL: Eso no importa por lo que he visto no les queda fuerza para llevarme la contra, les agradecería que me acompañasen sin oponerse

RON: No lo creo, resulta que tendría que estar en un partido ahora

Ron se puso en posición de lucha acercando su brazo derecho a la oreja esperando un plan de reloj

RELOJ: (Con un tono bajo) Debes subir con él a su nave puedo ponerla en piloto automático sacándola y a él si esta adentro, pero el problema es que la armadura casi no tiene poder, pero copie la función mini de Félix no tendrás apoyo en fuerza, velocidad ni la "bufanda" pero cubrirá tu cara y ropa además el distorsionador seguirá funcionando

En ese momento la armadura de Ron se redujo, no hubo cambios en su máscara, pero solo quedo con un pantalón y remera negros

WILL: (Al ver los cambios) Que curiosa habilidad, tu ropa no es por moda… verdad ¿?

RON: Te lo pido de nuevo retírate, no quiero pelear contigo

WILL: Puedes creerme esto no será una pelea

El agente Du se acerco lanzándole puños tan fuerte como pudo, pero Ron los esquivo, Will creyó que lo atrapo por sorpresa cuando le disparo con su reloj paralizante, unos cables salieron golpeando a Ron en la ropa dando una descarga la cual para sorpresa de Will no pudo paralizarlo

WILL: Esto no es posible deberías estar paralizado

RELOJ: Una descarga tan baja jamás me podría parar

Will aparte de su sorpresa se enojo al escuchar tal declaración de aquel chico, pero antes de que pudiera atacar devuelta, Ron salió corriendo hacia la nave de Will, quien lo empezó a seguir

WILL: Alto, jamás debes darle la espalda a un enemigo

RON: Yo nunca te vi como un enemigo, J.G son aliados

Will no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración, aquel agente que había venido para capturarlo era considerado un aliado aun en aquella situación, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo la nave empezó a despegar, el agente Du se acerco a los controles intentando frenar el despegue mientras que Ron salto por la compuerta mientras esta se cerraba, una vez afuera se acerco a Félix

RON: Bueno eso se encargara de Will

FELIX: Ron, el partido deberías ir, Barking te matara

RON: Si tal vez pero esto era importante (sonrió) además no creo que llegue estamos muy lejos

RELOJ: Es imposible llegar al comienzo del partido

FELIX: Perdón amigo era tu gran oportunidad y vengo yo y te la arruino

RELOJ: Repito es imposible llegar al comienzo del partido, pero llegar a la mitad es posible

RON: Como estamos muy lejos ¿?... tienes una nave o te puedes teleportar

RELOJ: No poseo tal habilidad ni una nave pero usando la moto de Félix puedo usar la armadura para aumentar la rotación de las ruedas de la moto aumentando la velocidad

RON: Siiii…. Entiendo (sacudiendo los ojos de lado a lado)

FELIX: El va a hacer a la moto más rápida

RON: hoo… claro genial pero que hay de Félix

FELIX: Ya lo dije yo me voy en la silla y tú en la moto además juro que no usare la armadura de nuevo (en ese momento la tabla se acerco) ayúdame a subir a la tabla y vete

RON: No, mejor te espero, volvamos juntos aparte aunque llegue a mitad del partido no creo que el Sr. Barking me deje jugar e incluso si juego…

RELOJ: Ronald yo estoy conectado a la computadora de Félix, veré por el tu ve al partido y hazlo lo mejor que puedas; recuerda el taco gigante

FELIX: (se subió a la silla y la cambio a modo normal de vuelo) Si no vas por mí, me sentiré mal

RON: Iré pero prométeme que si pasa algo me avisaras

FELIX: Lo prometo, estaré bien, vete ahora

Ron se acerco a la moto, se subió y acelero mientras Félix se iba volando, las ropas de Ron cambiaron la máscara tomo forma de casco, el pantalón se descubrió dejando el pantalón que tenía antes, mientras que su remera tomo forma de campera, sin cerrar, debajo se veía la remera que siempre usaba, Ron no noto los cambios hasta que el reloj hablo por el casco

RELOJ: Ronald he cambiado el traje dejándote en tu ropa común, solo deje una campera y un casco con el cual puedes ver todos los datos de cómo ir, ahora bajare desde tu espalda un pequeño hilo hasta las ruedas, notaras un aumento en la velocidad muy grande, estoy analizando las rutas más convenientes sigue las flechas y llegaremos rápidamente

RON: Ahora que lo pienso, creí que no te quedaba energía

RELOJ: Por suerte el agente Du nos quiso paralizar con electricidad, solo la adapte a mí y además tomo un poco más de su nave, solo unos voltios pero nos cubrirán por ahora

RON: Sabes, cuándo ganas debes decir Boohya

RELOJ: Entiendo lo grabare

RON: No, no es una orden si no quieres decirlo no lo digas, tienes que decirlo cuando lo sientas

RELOJ: entiendo, cuando crea que la situación lo permita lo diré

RON: Una pregunta, si me saco el casco te quito la cabeza

RELOJ: No puedes sacártelo tranquilamente

Mientras tanto en la cancha de futbol de los perros locos de middleton

MONIQUE: No lo entiendo donde esta Ron, el partido está a la mitad y el no a aparecido

ERIK: No tengo ni idea y Kim esta muy nerviosa por no saberlo, incluso Barking está enojado

MONIQUE: No lo podemos culpar, vamos 10 a 19 perdiendo con los gatos salvajes de upperton

ERIK: Si por suerte Ron no es una estrella sino se ganaría el odio de todos

MONIQUE: El intermedio casi termina

En ese momento un gran estruendo del motor de una motocicleta se escucho y se vio al conductor que vestía una campera y casco negros, la moto quiso frenar pero como no podía giro, inclino la moto y apoyo el pie dejando un rastro, por suerte, antes de llegar al campo, llevo la moto al costado de las gradas, la apago, se bajo y se acerco a Barking, muchos quedaron sorprendidos cuando al quitarse el casco se vio a Ron quien corriendo se acerco a Barking.

RON: Ya llegue, ya estoy aquí, puedo jugar verdad?...

BARKING: No, te dije que esperaba puntualidad y llegaste medio partido tarde

RON: Pero Sr. Barking se lo prometí a Félix, le dije que lo intentaría, además necesito jugar para ver al taco gigante, necesito ver esa belleza, sino tendré la pesadillas y despertare a Kim…

BARKING: (Gritando) Imparable no entiendo de que estás hablando… ve a cambiarte pero promete que no me hablaras por el resto de la noche, apúrate en 5 salen

Ron corrió a los camerinos y sin perder tiempo, la campera y el casco se guardaron y ron salió con los demás jugadores y entro al campo; pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba le entro miedo.

Todo el equipo estaba frenando al equipo opuesto, Ron estaba detrás de ellos intentando que la pelota no se le cayera, se pone en posición para tirarla

RON: Ok este es el gran momento no necesito un traje puedo hacer esto,

Algunos de los jugadores del equipo contrario traspasaron y se fueron tras Ron

RON: Yo… yo me voy de aquí

Ron salió corriendo siendo perseguido por grandes jugadores dando la vuelta por todo el campo hasta que llego al campo de los oponentes y anoto dejando a los jugadores oponentes cansados

Al finalizar el juego el marcador era gatos salvajes -19; perros locos -20

\- Al día siguiente Kim y Ron iban a clase-

Kim: Papa dijo que, me llevaría a ver autos, estoy harta de que Bonnie me eche en cara su auto

RON: Clok friend, compa, amigus, Rogelio

KIM: ya me gustaría tenerlo, me gustaría que por una vez Bonnie se tragara sus palabras

RON: Amigus, denme, neo, rufutia, ruficos, neorufus

KIM: Ron estas escuchando

RON: Bonnie tiene auto y vos no, Dr. P nos llevara a ver autos el viernes, tu oíste mi problema?

KIM: Mmmmm…. Quieres ir al Buen Nacho

ROM: No, bueno si, pero no es eso, estoy buscando un apodo para un amigo

KIM: Que amigo?

ROM: Mmmmmm…. Es de un juego no lo conoces

KIM: Bueno podrías acortar su nombre

RON: Es que usa el nombre de su personaje

KIM: Pues no se intenta algo con sus iníciales

ROM: Esa es una gran idea

En ese momento se acerca Bonnie en un auto blanco descapotable

BONNIE: Hola Kim… no te gusta mi auto

KIM: Me gusta tanto como ayer cuando lo trajiste

BONNIE: Sigues caminando, que deprimente para alguien de último año

KIM: Haaa eso es un rayon?

BONNIE: Que?... donde ¿?... no veo nada

ROM: reloj, compañero, armadura, negro, genio, inteligente, r, a, c, n, g, i, mmmm…

BONNIE: Por lo menos yo tengo un auto para rallar (se fue) adiós fracasados

KIM: Me urge tener un auto

ROM: Y la moto de Erik,

KIM: Erik no puede llevarme a todos lados, el tiene sus cosas que hacer

En ese momento el piso se abrió, Ron y Kim, cayeron por unos tubos y al tocar el piso se encontraron con la Dr. Directora quien les pidió que la siguieran, hasta el mismo salón que usaron la última vez que habían estado allí, luego les hablo

Dra. Directora: Kim los hemos traído esperando que nos ayuden a ubicar a Black-Boy

KIM: Diré lo mismo que la ultima vez, podrían avisarnos en vez de traernos a los golpes

ROM: Pero admito que si te acostumbras es bastante divertido

KIM: Casi como el parque pero con mas golpes, aparte no sabemos nada de el

Dra. Directora: La última vez que el nos contacto fue porque ustedes estaban acá y hace poco ciertos sucesos llamaron mi atención y me gustaría hablar con él pero… (Kim la interrumpió)

KIM: No tienen forma de encontrarlo… verdad ¿?

Dra. DIRECTORA: Por mucho que me desagrade es correcto, pueden ayudar

KIM: (saco su kimunicador) Wade se te ocurre algo para encontrar a Black-Boy

WADE: De hecho lo he buscado desde que apareció para hablar sobre su tecnología pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera una pista, es como un fantasma virtual, casi como si no tuviera cuerpo

Ron Miro hacia el reloj esperando alguna indicación del reloj sobre qué hacer, asustado de que le preguntarían en cualquier momento, cuando la directora todavía veía a Kim en una de las pantallas del salón números pequeños empezaron a pasar de un lado a otro hasta que la figura de una cara se pudo distinguir, mientras al notar lo que pasaba en la pantalla, todos en la habitación se quedaron mirando, esperando por que hable, una voz aguda y profunda salió de los parlantes

VOZ: Buen día a todos, tengo entendido que me buscaban

Dr. DIRECTORA: Puedo confiar en que usted es Black-Boy

BLACK-BOY: He cambiado un poco la imagen en la pantalla pero puedo asegurar que soy yo

Dra. DIRECTORA: Dado que no hay muchas personas que puedan traspasar nuestras defensas virtuales asumiré que eres el, primero quiero pedir perdón por las acciones de uno de mis agentes

BLACK-BOY: No fue muy agradable que el agente Du intentara detenerme cuando somos aliados

Dra. DIRECTORA: Debe entender que nos cueste verlo como un aliado ya que no tenemos datos de usted, no sabemos quién es, ni siquiera podemos contactarlo en caso de problemas

BLACK-BOY: Es esta una forma sutil de pedirme algún medio de contacto para con ustedes

Dra. DIRECTORA: No, el tener o no contacto con usted no es algo prioritario para nosotros

BLACK-BOY: Bueno de hecho es cierto que debería haber algún contacto, ya pensare sobre eso

Dra. DIRECTORA: De hecho me preocupa esta escena

En la pantalla se reprodujo desde el momento en que Félix ataco a Ron hasta el momento en que la nave de Will Du se fue

Dra. DIRECTORA: Como vera la nave del agente Du capturo en video el choque, me gustaría saber el proceder de tal poderoso guerrero con el que usted se enfrentaba

BLACK-BOY: El día del ataque de Dementor me quede con uno de los brazaletes pensé que serviría para que personas con discapacidades, como no poder mover extremidades pudieran recuperarlas

El problema es que salió mal y ciertamente solo sirve para pelear, imagino que… (Fue cortado)

Dra. DIRECTORA: Entiendo no necesita hablar más

BLACK-BOY: En serio pensé que le gustaba tener todos los datos

Dra. DIRECTORA: El proyecto "centurión" es un derivado del proyecto "new body" la idea era reactivar parte del cuerpo que no pudieran ser usadas pero el proyecto se trabo dado que los pacientes se ponían violentos a causa del mismo, así que imagino que al probarlo aquella persona se salió de control y tú tuviste que actuar

BLACK-BOY: Es correcto pero por supuesto no revelare la identidad de aquel, solo lo hice para ayudarlo superar cierta discapacidad, no para que sea un arma

Dra. DIRECTORA: Daremos el tema por terminado pero quiero aclarar algo mas, es seguro que usted tiene solamente uno de los brazaletes ¿?

BLACK-BOY: Es correcto solo tome uno y debo admitir que también tengo uno de los diablos

Dra. DIRECTORA: Me hare cargo por esos dos elementos y oficialmente no serán buscado, si usted abre una línea de comunicación con nosotros o Kimberly aceptaremos el hecho de que por ahora y mientras sus acciones no nos den a pensar lo contrario es un aliado, pero debo de avisar que faltaron dos de los brazaletes "centurión" si usted tiene uno solo

BLACK-BOY: Otro de los alumnos puede tener el faltante, mantendré un ojo en esa escuela y prometo que en la semana abriré un camino para comunicarme con Kimberly

KIM: Ok, dado que no nos necesitan nos vamos todavía tengo que conseguir un auto

Más tarde en la escuela Ron y Félix andaban en los pasillos de la escuela

FELIX: Entonces uno de los chicos se quedo la armadura?

RON: Si, tenemos que tener los ojos abiertos

RELOJ: Lo que me preocupa es que la armadura fue modificada para que se mueva solo bajo órdenes recibidas por una señal, en la escuela no hay nadie que posea el conocimiento para modificarla, por lo cual el brazalete es inútil para los alumnos

FELIX: Quizá alguien lo quiere vender?

RELOJ: Para poder venderlos se necesita un comprador especial, no creo que sea eso

FELIX: Ya lo descubrirás, eres alguien inteligente, mas importante que harás con lo de que te puedan llamar, digo no es como si fueras a conectarte a J.G

RELOJ: He estado pensando en dejar una línea de comunicación en el kimunicador

FELIX: Puedes hacer eso? Acaso no te arriesgas a ser rastreado

RELOJ: Pensé en una papel no mayor a una huella dactilar, que se adhiere al kimunicador y atreves de un canal preparado por Wade yo podría ingresar al sistema de Kim

FELIX: Se oye genial y ya lo tienes

RELOJ: Es afirmativo solo queda darle el sobre a Kimberly y que Wade se encargue del resto

FELIX: Cambiando de tema que es lo que le pasa a Ron a estado todo el día en las nubes

En ese momento Ron choco con la puerta de un casillero abierto

RON: Auch... Porque no me avisaron de que estábamos (mirando perdido) en el pasillo

RUFUS: (riéndose) Mira por dónde vas!

FELIX: Estas bien? Que es lo que te molesta?

RON: Solo es que no se me ocurre

FELIX: Se supone que se dé que hablas o es que quieres que adivine

RON: Quiero conseguir un apodo para reloj

RELOJ: Para mí?, no creo necesitar otro nombre, además no soy una persona

FELIX: Sabes que, esa es una buena idea, después de todo siempre esta apagando tus incendios

RON: No diría que siempre, pero un amigo que se llame reloj, me da cosa

FELIX: Y se te ocurrió algo bueno

RUFUS: (negando con la cabeza) No, No

RON: Cloky,

FELIX: Por favor no

RON: Rufus jr

RUFUS: (Afirmando con la cabeza) Si, si

FELIX: Ni en mil años amigo

RON: Se te ocurre algo a vos?

FELIX: Solo que el (apuntando al reloj) tiene suerte de tenerme cerca,

RELOJ: Volviendo al tema de antes Ronald a través de mensajes con Wade por la pagina de Kim le e avisado, solo queda dejar es dejar el sobre en el casillero de Kim o entre sus pertenencias

FELIX: Ron te dejo, tengo una clase a la que ir

Ron se separo de Félix y fue al casillero de Kim donde la encontró, después de hablar sobre autos con Kim abrieron el casillero y se encontraron con Wade

WADE: Chicos tengo buenas y malas noticias, cual quieres primero

KIM: Las buenas, siempre es mejor mirar el lado positivo

RON: Yo digo que las malas porque después de lo picante todo se pone más suave

WADE: Las buenas es que intercambie mensajes con Black-Boy dijo que mandara un botón extremadamente pequeño para agregar al kimunicador en cuanto lo tengamos podremos llamarlo cuando lo necesitemos

KIM: Sera bueno pero revísalo primero, ahora dinos la mala

WADE: Las malas son que Moto Ed. libero a Shego de la cárcel

RON: A Shego y a Draken?

WADE: No, solo a Shego

KIM: Motor Ed. y Shego (dijo muy extrañada) pero por que trabajarían juntos

RON: Bueno han pasado cosas extraña

KIM: Si pero mucha diferencia entre extraña y malas al máximo

WADE: Si les aparece algo extraño avísenme

RON: (En ese momento Ron mete la mano en su bolsillo) Heee Wade crees que sería extraño encontrar un sobre en mi bolsillo

KIM: Te acuerdas de donde lo sacaste

RON: Pues digamos que no

Kim agarra el sobre y al ver dentro observa pequeño dispositivo no más grueso que papel y no más alto que un dedo, del mismo color que el kimunicador

WADE: Ese debe ser el botón déjamelo para mañana lo tendré revisado y si todo está en orden conectado al kimunicador

El fin de semana paso tranquilo Ron fue con Kim a ver autos pero como no le alcanzo a Kim para un auto su padre opto por regalarle su viejo auto y sus hermanos le ayudaron a arreglarlo firmando un contrato mientras Ron paliaba con unos cuervos que salieron del auto

Varios días más tarde en la escuela por los pasillos iban Félix y Ron

FELIX: Déjame ver si entiendo los dos villanos robaron el cohete Keplar del padre de Kim

RON: No es lo importante, los cuervos parecen que me siguieran

RELOJ: En defensa de los cuervos tú atacaste su casa

FELIX: Amigo eso no está nada bien

RON: De qué lado se supone que esta?

FELIX Y RELOJ: Del lado de los cuervos

RON: Y yo que me esfuerzo en conseguir el nombre perfecto

FELIX: Sigues con eso

RON: Si es muy difícil ya que él tiene que aceptar lo que yo le diga por su programación

FELIX: Y que mas da un nombre, mientras lo consideremos un amigo no alcanza

RON: Es lo mismo que él me dice cada vez que le pregunto

RELOJ: Si se me permite compartir mi punto de vista, el nombre que me dio Rufus al crearme fue reloj compañero de apoyo

FELIX: Perdona me tengo que ir pero avísame si se te ocurre algo

RON: Dirás cuando se me ocurra

FELIX: Como tu digas, nos vemos más tarde

En ese momento el Sr. Barking se acerco a Ron quien no lo vio

BARKING: Imparable (Dijo con un tono alto)

RON: Sr. Barking juro que yo no quebré la madera, digo esa mesa estaba rota cuando yo la vi, digo quien rompería una mesa tan bella

BARKING: Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? (Dijo mientras levantaba un ojo)

RON: No paso por lo del club de ajedrez

BARKING: No, hay algo que quieras confesar

RON: No, todavía, en que puedo ayudarlo ¿?

BARKING: Hace una semana avise en el entrenamiento sobre el sorteo de una cena para dos en un restorán, cortesía de un ex-alumno, que después de ver el partido del otro dia, fue tan amable de regalar, acuérdate de anotarte en la sala de alumnos, concursan todos los del equipo y las animadoras y aparte hay alguien en la sala de alumnos que quiere hablar contigo, ve ahora

RON: Ya mismo Sr. Barking (Dijo el rubio corriendo)

BARKING: Imparable

RON: Y ahora qué?

BARKING: Ya te dije que cerca mío andes a cangrejo, con suerte correrás en los partidos

Ron se acerco a la sala de alumnos y al entrar se encontró con Will. Du y muy sorprendido hablo

RON: Hola Will, hace mucho que no te veía, J.G necesita algo

WILL: Buenas tarde Ronald, si no te molesta quisiera tu ayuda

RON: Seguro que me necesitas a mí y no a Kim

WILL: De hecho la Sra. Possible no puede ayudar en lo que necesito

RON: Ya entiendo, tú necesitas tutoría y quieres que se lo pida a Wade

WILL: Que? No… quería preguntarte si me puedo quedar en tu casa una temporada

RON: Te echaron de J.G, es por tus notas?

WILL: Haaaa (un fuerte suspiro salió del agente de J.G) No, sigo trabajando para Justicia Global, la razón de este pedido es que después del último encuentro con Black-Boy la Dra. Directora me prohibió inmiscuirme en el tema directamente, por lo que pensé que las pocas veces que Black-Boy aparecía tenía que ver con Possible, por lo que si estoy cerca puedo llegar a conseguir pistas para encontrarlo y dado que Possible es una dama será mejor si me quedo con usted

RUFUS: (salió de bolsillo y subió hasta el hombro de su amigo) Hummm…

RON: Pero no te extrañaran en tu casa, ósea tu mama y papa se pueden preocupar

WILL: Yo vivo en los cuarteles de Justicia Global y en cuanto a mis padres no habrá problema

RON: Ósea que estas sin casa, claro quédate el tiempo que necesites

WILL: Gracias por la oferta, pero aclaro yo vivo en los cuarteles de Justicia Global,

RON: Amigo no te preocupes, yo no diré nada, excepto a Kim… y Félix… y Monique…

Y Rufus… tal vez a Wade… y puede que a Erik…

WILL: (Nuevamente suspiro) Como quieras, supongo que necesitas hablarlo con tus padres…

RON: (Dijo cortando a Will) Amigo no te preocupes les mando un mensaje, búscame a la salida

WILL: Antes de irnos, escuche que faltabas tu para un sorteo, deberías anotarte

Ron se anoto en la tabla eligiendo un número, mientras Will se fue, al salir el reloj hablo

RELOJ: Ronald, no me agrada la idea de tener cerca a un agente de Justicia Global que cuando te encontró débil quiso atacarte y ti y a Felix

RON: Te haces demasiado problema, tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma

RELOJ: Desde hace un tiempo pienso que no estaría mal contarlo todo tanto a Kim, como a Justicia Global, después de todo no somos villanos y tu ya has ayudado a la gente

RON: Si Kim supiera lo que paso el día del ataque a Dementor o Justicia Global de la armadura de Félix, que crees que pasaría

RELOJ: Pues Justicia Global no dejaría a Félix quedársela, e incluso lo vigilarían y en cuanto a Kim

RON: Si supiera todo el dolor que pase, si ella solo pensara que yo casi… (No pudo seguir)

RELOJ: Pero ella ya te lleva a enfrentar a los villanos, no es como si todo cambie por la armadura

RON: Cada vez que vamos a una misión ella me mantiene cerca, yo sé que es por miedo de perderme, le aterra la idea de que yo me valla

RELOJ: Estas diciéndome que con el traje tu puedes ayudarla sin preocuparla

RON: No, es más simple, mientras sea un secreto Kim estará más tranquila, no se preocupara

RELOJ: No lo entiendo, todo lo que haces ahora, lo que ya hiciste, todo siempre por Kim… porque?

KIM: Ella fue mi amiga desde hace tanto que la ayudare hasta el fin de mis días

RELOJ: Si es tal tu determinación yo también la ayudare en todo lo que puedo

-Más tarde a la salida del colegio-

KIM: El Keplar no aparece y tengo que llevar a los bitontos a…

RON: Oye Kim calma no te estreses

ERIK: Tiene razón ya aparecerán los malos y los pararas como siempre

RON: Y los gemelos ya se aburrirán, dentro de un par de años seguro

En ese momento aparece el agente se J.G Will Du

WILL: Ronald te he estado esperando, deberíamos irnos ahora

KIM: (Levanto una ceja) Adonde se supone que vas

RON: Hooo… cierto, Kim le dije que lo llevaría a casa

ERIK: Me parece bien, yo iré con Kim,

KIM: Primero, que necesita un agente de J.G que yo no pueda ayudarlo y segundo porque Ron no puede alcanzarme después?

WILL: Permítanme responder, le he pedido a Ronald que me deje quedarme en su casa una temporada, por lo cual necesitamos ir a pedir permiso y hablar con sus padres

RON: Amigo ya te dije, no hay problema, pero si quiero que me digas Ron, es más fresco

WILL: (Levanto una ceja) Entiendo, dado que serás mi anfitrión te daré el gusto

RON: Ves ya somos amigos (Mirando a Ron)

KIM: Esta bien pero avísame si pasa algo y a ti te tengo en la vista, vamos Erik

RON: Chau, pásenla bien

Mientras Ron y Will estaban a mitad de camino Félix los alcanzo

FELIX: Ron, espera

Los dos chicos se dieron vuelta y esperaron al chico en silla de rueda

RON: Félix amigo, te ayudo en algo

FELIX: Te molesta si me quedo a comer en tu casa esta noche, mama trabajara hasta tarde

RON: Jamás molestarías, puedes venir cuando quieras

FELIX: Y dime quien es tu amigo?

WILL: Me llamo Will D…

RON: El es Will trabaja para J.G y no tiene casa así que lo invite

FELIX: Ya veo, deberías saber que será complicado estar con Ron

WILL: Desde luego no será fácil, pero acepte la invitación así que solo queda intentarlo

Los tres chicos llegaron a casa de Ron y al entrar buscaron a los Señores Imparables

RON: Mama, Papa donde están?

Srs. IMPARABLE: Estamos en la cocina, ven (En ese momento los chicos fueron a la cocina)

RON: Hola como les va?

Sr. IMPARABLE: Bien, fue un día tranquilo, traes invitados

RON: Si, Félix se queda a comer y el es Will se mudara un tiempo

Los padres de Ron se quedaron mirando a su hijo al escucharlo

Sr. IMPARABLE: Estas huyendo de casa? Hijo

WILL: No déjenme explicarles me llamo Will. Du soy un agente de Justicia Global, es una entidad que protege la paz a nivel mundial conozco a Ron de unas misiones en conjunto y le he pedido que me deje quedarme cerca por ciertos sucesos

Sra. IMPARABLE: Y a tus padres no le molesta?

WILL: No, mientras ustedes me dejen quedarme ellos ya me dieron su permiso

Sr. IMPARABLE: Mientras te quedes en el cuarto de Ron, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que necesites y tu Félix, te quedas a comer ¿?

FELIX: Si por favor

WILL: Señores Imparable me gustaría aclarar que tengo otras misiones y puedo asegurar que no molestare en lo absoluto, además si necesitaran algo pueden pedírmelo

RON: vamos te mostrare la pieza, ven Félix vamos a jugar

FELIX: Oye Will tú tienes sueño ligero?

WILL: No, no tengo ninguna apnea de sueño, porque motivo preguntas

FELIX: Porque cuando Ron tenga algún secreto de Kim te pasaras varios días en vela

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo) Hmmm… (Dijo desganado)

Mientras Will se acomodaba Félix y Ron se pusieron a jugar a los videojuegos tranquilos hasta que el reloj de Ron vibro y cuando Ron lo vio un S.O.S se vio, Ron voltio a Will y dijo

RON: Félix recuerdas que teníamos que hacer eso… ósea teníamos que buscar… no digo nosotros dijimos… haaa (Will lo vio extrañado y Félix vio el reloj)

FELIX: Cierto dijimos que teníamos que ir a buscar a…

RON: La tarea a la casa de Barking

WILL: bueno puedo ir si necesitan… (Rufus salto asiendo señas)

FELIX: De hecho necesitamos que cuides a Rufus el necesita una pequeña siesta antes de comer

WILL: Bueno si les parece, esperare aquí

Félix y Ron salieron de la casa, entonces el reloj les explico la situación

RELOJ: Según Wade: Kimberly, su novio Erik y los gemelos estaban siguiendo a Shego y Motor Ed quienes están arriba del Keplar

FELIX: Se que soy novato pero eso no parece un plan malvado

RELOJ: Si el Keplar alcanza su umbral de velocidad y lo rompe la explosión generada arrasaría con gran parte de esta ciudad

RON: Entiendo lo paramos o algo malo pasa, iré ahora Félix quédate a cubrirme con Will

FELIX: Seguro puedo ir si quieres, no te caerá bien un poco de ayuda?

RELOJ: De hecho necesitaras a Félix, no posees la velocidad para alcanzar al Keplar

RON: Estas seguro, porque (El reloj corto sus palabras)

RELOJ: Kimberly se esta colgando a un costado del Kepler con unos anillos magnéticos, Shego está arriba del Keplar, si ella le dispara a Kim, a esa velocidad, seguro se caerá

Ron y Félix sacaron sus trajes, se subieron a la tabla de Félix, rogando por llegar a tiempo

RELOJ: Antes de alcanzar a Kimberly, Félix dejare activado un distorsionador de voz en tu traje

FELIX: Yo también tengo un distorsionador de voz genial, Pero puedo preguntar cómo es que el auto de Kim tiene la velocidad para alcanzar a un cohete

RELOJ: Los hermanos de Kim le hicieron modificaciones, espero puedan mantenerse cerca de Kim

Cuando tenían al Keplar a la vista vieron como Shego y Moto Ed caían del mismo, por suerte estaban en un puente rodeado de agua, pero antes de perder de vista el auto Shego disparo una ráfaga de plasma verde, la cual le dio en las ruedas del auto, provocando que pierda el control y se mueva para todos lados,

RELOJ: Ron ve por Kimberly, Félix ve por el auto

Ron vio como Kim se voltio por la preocupación, sosteniendo solo uno de los anillos aferrado al Keplar, en ese momento por el aire, el anillo no pudo sostener a Kim, quien empezó a resbalar cuando ron vio esto salto en el aire mientras Félix giro dejando a la tabla parada en el aire y Ron se arrodillo en la punta, cuando Félix movió la tabla para acostarla otra vez, mandando a Ron con un fuerte impulso al Keplar. Ron tomo a Kim abrazándola y con la "bufanda" se aferro al cohete

RON: parece que llegue justo a tiempo

KIM: Mis hermanos y Erik están en el auto

RON: No te preocupes, vine con un compañero, le confiaría mi vida así que cálmate el los ayudara

KIM: (Cuando Kim vio a los ojos de aquel enmascarado sabía que podía confiar en él) Si algo les pasa te culpare a ti, así que más te vale que estén bien

RON: Ya lo dije le confió mi vida a él y como paramos el auto?

KIM: Según Wade El Keplar tiene un panel cortando uno de los cables se corta la alimentación cuántica, causando una caída de poder en picada

RON: SI digamos que no sé lo que eso significa

KIM: Cortas un cable y no más poder en el motor

RON: OK eso lo entendí

Ron y Kim se acercaron al panel y cortaron el cable parando el cohete

ROM: Como están allá atrás

RELOJ: Están cambiando una de las ruedas del auto y la policía tiene a Shego, gracias a Erik

ROM: Ok llevare a Kim para allá (Tomo a Kim y salto usando la "bufanda")

KIM: Con quien hablas?...

ROM: Con un compañero a quien todavía no pude darle un nombre

KIM: Es parte de tu equipo

ROM: El siempre apaga mis incendios, es mi reloj y mi compañero

KIM: mi amigo Ron me llama K.P y el es mi compañero así que podrías llamar a tu compañero R.C

ROM: de hecho esa es una gran idea, hace días que reniego con eso

Ron dejo a Kim y con Félix volvió a su casa


	5. Una cita and Job Unfair

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 5

Ron, Félix, Kim, Eril, Monique y los hermanos menores de Kim estaban en la cafetería de la escuela en el receso comiendo mientras hablaban sobre su última aventura.

JIM: Fue increíble

TIM: Fuera de este mundo

ERIK: La verdad fue algo sorprendente

KIM: En serio, como fue que los salvo?

JIM: El auto se movía…

TIM: De un lado al otro…

ERIK: Un rayo verde nos dio en una de las ruedas

JIM: Bueno primero cuando…

TIM: El auto iba a caer…

JIM: En ese momento…

TIM: Apareció el chico de blanco…

JIM: Con una tabla y el

TIM: Puso la tabla al…

JIM: Lado del auto manteniéndonos…

TIM: Adentro de la ruta…

ERIK: Ahí fue cuando frenamos el auto

TIM: Y Erik salto al agua y retuvo a Shego

JIM: Hasta que la policía apareció y después Kim llego

KIM: Eso se escucha increíble

FELIX: El sujeto de blanco, seguro es muy fuerte

MONIQUE: Pero el de negro fue el que ayudo a Kim y escuche que estuvo increíble saltando a un cohete que iba muy rápido, salvo a Kim y la ayudo a apagar el cohete incluso la alcanzo al auto

RON: (El chico rubio miraba un libro de cupones) A dónde iremos hoy, al pepinillo medieval?

RUFUS: Hmmm (Dijo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo)

KIM: O no

FELIX: Ya consiguió otra, sálvense quien pueda

ERIK: Que cosa se consiguió?

FELIX: Volvió la libreta de cupones

MONIQUE: Ron necesitas un trabajo

FELIX: Esa no es mala idea

KIM: Ron sobre esos cupones

RON: Son geniales

KIM: Sin comentarios

MONIQUE: Ron si las cosas de los cupones valdrían la pena no los regalaría

RON: Eso no merece una respuesta

MONIQUE: Porque, no la tienes

RON: Bueno haaddd… porque mas dirías eso

FELIX: Dejando ese tema de lado, hoy dirán quien gano el sorteo de la cena

KIM: Es cierto, pero ya le avise al Sr. Barking que me tengo que ir rápido de la práctica de hoy

RON: Dos por uno en helado, es bueno pero necesito $5

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo) No dinero

FELIX: Te vas temprano por alguna misión, puedo fijarme si quieren

MONIQUE: Kim comenzara su trabajo hoy, conmigo

ERIK: Trabajaras en club banana?

KIM: Si, empiezo hoy, Ron puedes ver quién gana la cena, podría ir con Erik

RON: No puedo ir a la práctica hoy

MONIQUE: No me digas que también conseguiste un trabajaras

FELIX: No, el se escapa de las practicas cada vez que puede

RON: Oye soy alguien muy ocupado

FELIX: Estuviste en una cola por 8 horas

RON: Y todas esas horas valieron la pena, el pack de extensión de Cazadores Zombis fue genial

FELIX: O iras devuelta a la tiendo de video juegos para cambiar el joystick

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo con un joystick) inútil

RON: Sigo insistiendo que ese joystick anda mal, pero no, iremos a comprar una cucheta

KIM: Una cucheta en tu cuarto para quien

RON: Para Will, K.P el piso es muy duro

FELIX: Si, tú debes saber que tan duro es

KIM: Will te hace dormir en el piso?

RON: No, el no sería capaz

RUFUS: (sacudiendo la cabeza) No, No

FELIX: Ron y Will se juegan la cama todas las noches en una pelea de La Lucha Callejera

Todos los que estaban en la mesa miraron a Ron esperando más explicación

RON: La segunda noche le mostré el juegos en la consola y gane y me dejo la cama, lo mismo la tercer noche, pero después le agarro el truco y bueno se podría decir

FELIX: Desde la cuarta noche, Ron ha dormido en el piso, todas las noches, dejando a Will como campeón indiscutible de La Lucha Callejera

RON: Insisto es culpa del joystick

FELIX: Lo has cambiado tres veces amigo, incluso lo intercambiaste con el

RON: Tal vez es por los cuervos, creo que me siguen

FELIX: Hermano ya te dije que los cuervos no te siguen, no seas paranoico

RON: Ser paranoico la mayoría del tiempo quiere decir que te llevaras menos sustos en tu vida

FELIX: Como sea, yo pasare después por el campo y le preguntare al Sr. Barking quienes ganaron

KIM: No es molestia?... Erik podría pasar más tarde y fijarse

ERIK: Perdona pero yo estaré ocupado, tengo un proyecto que no puedo evitar

FELIX: Lo repito yo puedo pasar más tarde por el campo, igual me tengo que quedar a trabajar en una tarea con unos compañeros, antes de salir pasare por el campo y averiguare

Más tarde en el centro comercial dos chicos uno rubio y el otro, un morocho miraban cuchetas

RON: Oye no crees que los cuervos que estaban anoche en la ventana se parecen a los del otro día

WILL: No Ron los cuervos no son los mismos y no creo que los cuervos te siguán, pero tal vez te convences de eso para poner escusas por las repetidas derrotas

RON: Hey yo fui quien te enseño ese juego, eres como mi aprendiz, es bueno que tomes confianza

WILL: No dirás que te dejas ganar para que yo tenga más confianza en mí?

RON: No, pero tiene mucho sentido y se escucha bien, digamos eso

WILL: Yo creo que no deberíamos comprar una cucheta, no creo que me quede por mucho tiempo y pienso que sería demasiada molestia para un compañero temporal

RON: Amigo, el piso no es muy cómodo, ni para mí, ni para ti, además tú eres un amigo

WILL: Confías demasiado, además como pagaremos la cucheta

RON: Papa me dejo vender mi cama y con un par de pesos extra de mis ahorros, cucheta nueva

WILL: Si sigues con esto a pesar de mi inconformidad y dado que esta molestia es por mi comodidad insisto en pagar una parte de la cucheta

RON: Mejor porque no tengo mucho ahorrado y no se me ocurría como tener más plata

WILL: Podrías conseguir un trabajo, si tuvieras un trabajo tendrías…

RON: Horas insoportables?

WILL: No (Perdiendo la calma)

RON: Jefes malos?

WILL: No (Intentando no gritar)

RON: Lesiones de trabajo

WILL: Nooo, dinero, tendrías mucho dinero (Perdiendo totalmente la calma)

RON: Claro, eso me recuerda tienes $5

WILL: Para que los necesites tienes estos cupones

RON: A ver la comida, la comida… aquí hay uno para pollo, pescuezo?

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo de su amigo) No, no

WILL: podemos apurarnos, me tengo que ir a una misión

RON: Claro vamos, de que era tu misión

WILL: No tengo permitido divulgar tal información

RON: Amigo yo soy muy bueno guardando secretos, a menos que sea algo escandaloso

WILL: (Suspiro) Apurémonos por favor

RON: Esta bien pero recuerda si un mono parece inofensivo no quiere decir que lo sea

WILL: Entiendo, dado que me diste un consejo yo te daré uno, consíguete un trabajo

Al otro día en la escuela, mientras estaban en el receso en una de las mesas se pueden ver a Kim, Erik, Monique y Ron, cuando un chico en silla de ruedas se acerco

FELIX: Buen día, como les va?

RON: Amigo, ayer fue genial conseguimos una cucheta perfecta

MONIQUE: La consiguieron con los cupones?

RON: Crees que puede haber alguno de camas en la cuponera, tendría que fijarme, Rufus

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo con la cuponera) Ya

FELIX: Genial ahora se concentrara en esa cosa todo el día

KIM: Félix pudiste ver quien se gano la cena en el restaurante

FELIX: Si, sobre eso, no creo que te agrade mucho,

ERIK: Porque No creo que Kim se enoje incluso si no gana

FELIX: Si eso ya lo sé, se podría decir que es peor

MONIQUE: No me digas que Kim se lo gano y no puede llevar a Erik

FELIX: Por lo que dijo Barking, al ganar el sorteo solo pueden ir los dos que ganan, por eso fue uno para las animadoras que son chicas y otro para el equipo ya que son todos chicos

MONIQUE: Barking está haciendo de casamentera ¿?

FELIX: Según Barking así fue como lo donaron ya que querían que vaya solo la gente del equipo

KIM: Entonces no iré, no iré con cualquiera solo por una comida gratis

MONIQUE: O puede ser que ganaron Kim y Ron (Dijo casi sonriendo)

ERIK: No se si eso fuera bueno, pero puedo soportarlo en ese caso

FELIX: Si bueno, Kim no gano

KIM: Entonces porque habría de ser malo

FELIX: Quien gano de las porristas fue Bonnie

KIM: Bueno eso quiere decir que Bonnie se pasara una semana echándome en cara el hecho de que comió en un restorán muy fino e importante, genial

MONIQUE: Bueno piénsalo así, a lo mejor tuviste suerte y le toco un mal compañero

FELIX: De hecho puede ser que lo peor sea el compañero que le toco

MONIQUE: De seguro es el nuevo quarterback, es muy lindo

KIM: No debe ser Eduardo el chico de intercambio que vino de ayuda al equipo

ERIK: Es tan divertido escuchar a mi novia hablar sobre otros chicos enfrente

KIM: No es así, lo sabes

MONIQUE: Dejando el momento pegajoso, a quien le toco ir con Bonnie

FELIX: El que gano del equipo fue Ron

KIM: Que?!, que quieres decir

RON: Perfecto (Ron grito sin prestar atención a su entorno)

RUFUS: Perfecto

Todos se quedaron viendo a Ron como si esperaran una explicación

RON: Rufus y yo encontramos un cupón para comer en Chez Coustou

RUFUS: (Mostrando el cupón) Cena elegante

FELIX: Escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de decir

RON: Claro, hermano yo siempre te escucho

MONIQUE: Lo único bueno es que los cupones no sirven para una cita

RON: Una comida en Chez Coustou es para una cena

MONIQUE: Un cupón de los chicos comen gratis no es una cita

RON: Yo sí creo que sería una cita, pero igual no tengo nadie a quien invitar

FELIX: Ron ganaste el sorteo del otro día

RON: Genial, que gane

RUFUS: Si ganamos

FELIX: A veces no sé para qué me gasto hablando

MONIQUE: En esencia te plantaran en un restorán elegante

RON: Pero la comida será gratis

RUFUS: Si…. comida

KIM: Ron la cena es con Bonnie, pero puedes no ir

ERIK: Yo diría que valla, no creo que Bonnie vaya igual y Ron quiere comer

KIM: Que?, no me agrada la idea de que este solo en el restorán, Ron no va

ROM: Hooooo… no, puedo ir K.P? (Mientras ponía cara de perro)

En ese momento el kimunicador sonó cortando la charla

KIM: Esto no termina (Saco el kimunicador) Dime Wade

WADE: Kim alguien saco a Shego y Draken de la prisión

KIM: Quien fue?

WADE: No se sabe, ni yo ni los guardias hemos podido averiguarlos

ROM: Eso es raro, tú sabes todo, además Shego volvió hace poco, cuando fue?

WADE: No estamos seguros, hace unas horas encontraron un holograma en las celdas de ambos y en la pared un proyector, supongo que Shego los metió cuando entro la última vez, pero nada mas

KIM: Entonces Shego se dejo capturar para ayudar a Draken

WADE: Eso supongo, pero no tengo nada más

KIM: Entiendo, mantén un ojo en eso y avísame cualquier cosa

WADE: Claro, apenas tenga algo te aviso nos vemos…, ha y suerte con tu cita

RON: Claro, gracias Wade, nos vemos (Wade corto la comunicación)

KIM: (Mirando a Ron) Ron de verdad no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a la cita con Bonnie

RON: Es comida gratis K.P

RUFUS: (juntando sus patas delanteras) Por favor

MONIQUE: Además amiga no creo que Bonnie quiera ir con Ron, seguro se escapara o algo

FELIX: Cambiando el tema, Ron vámonos tenemos que ir a clase de aritmética o se hará tarde

RON: O cierto la señora Mcriket se enojara si llego tarde otra vez, nos vemos

KIM: Dejaremos el tema por ahora

Tanto Ron como Félix salieron hacia los casilleros

FELIX: Oye de verdad iras a la cita con Bonnie

RON: Félix, mi hombre una cena gratis siempre es bienvenida

R.C: Ronald si se me permite opinar, no creo que sea buena idea ir a la cena

FELIX: Yo creo que deberías escuchar a TODOS tus amigos

RON: Erik dice que valla

FELIX: Oye R.C puedes sacar las probabilidades de que Bonnie se presente

R.C: Las probabilidades de que la chica Bonnie se presente son del 9%

RON: Amigo eso duele, tendrías que ser mas bueno conmigo después de todo yo te di tu nombre

R.C: Primero tu solo usaste las iníciales de mi nombre Reloj Compañero y segundo fue Kimberly quien me nombro, además solo saque la posibilidades de que pase, la matemática no miente

FELIX: En eso tiene razón, pero si de verdad quieres ir a un restorán tan elegante ve en mi moto

RON: No la vendiste todavía, pensé que ya la habrías vendido para este momento

FELIX: No, no encuentro a nadie que me parezca correcto dársela, pero te la presto

RON: Genial esa moto es barbará

En ese momento una bella chica con pelo marrón se acerco a Ron y Félix

BONNIE: Perdedor, escúchame bien porque solo hablare una vez

RON: Buen día a ti también Bonnie, bienes a planear la cita

FELIX: más bien vienes a cancelarla, o a decirle a Ronald que no se presente

BONNIE: Desearía poder pero fue mi padre el que organizo la cena y él cree que será buena publicidad, por lo que necesito que la cena valla sin problema, me pasaras a buscar en un buen vehículo, bien vestido, comeremos, unas fotos y con mucha suerte en unos días todo esto no será más que una pesadilla olvidada

RON: Pero no pagare nada por la comida

BONNIE: No, no puedo creer que tendré que desperdiciar una cena contigo

FELIX: Podrías ir con otro chico y decir que es Ron

RON: Espera y mi cena, ya perdí la mesa de los de último año

RUFUS: (salió del bolsillo) Comida de primera

BONNIE: Haaggg… mi padre reconocerá a Ron del partido contra los Gatos Salvajes

RON: Entiendo, yo te paso a buscar para que tu papa este tranquilo y yo como gratis

BONNIE: A quien le importa lo que piense un perdedor, me voy (Se fue ignorándolos)

FELIX: Lo repito seguro quienes ir?, porque no creo que lo pases bien si vas

R.C: Ronald opino lo mismo que Félix no creo que pases un momento agradable si vas

RON: Chicos, chicos se lo están tomando demasiado en serio solo voy a comer

R.C: Si ese es el caso te ayudare a tener la cena lo mejor posible

FELIX: Lo mismo yo, por suerte todavía tengo la moto

RON: Boohyaa

Más tarde cuando la escuela termino Ron y Félix fueron al centro comercial, donde se encontraron con Will por lo que decidieron ir a comer algo

WILL: A ver si entiendo bien, Ron tiene una cita con una de las chicas mas lindas de su colegio

RON: Don Ron es un imán para las chicas,

FELIX: Se gano una cita a la que ella no puede faltar

WILL: Ha veces tienes tanta suerte, que es impresionante

RON: No es suerte, es habilidad

RUFUS: (estando en el hombro) Suertudo

FELIX: Enzima ella exigió que él se vista bien y la busque

WILL: Por mi conocimiento es necesario un traje elegante y un vehículo de cierto nivel para impresionar a la chica, Bonnie, si no me equivoco

FELIX: Bueno yo puedo ayudar, prestándole la moto

WILL: Dado el caso yo te puedo prestar un traje, después lo mandaremos a corregir el tamaño

FELIX: Puedo preguntarte algo Ron?

RON: Claro, dime

FELIX: En verdad quieres impresionar a Bonnie?

RON: Estas muy equivocado amigo, lo único que quiero es comer en un lugar elegante

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo con un esmoquin) Cena

Will: De acuerdo, liberare mi agenda mañana para prepararte para tu cita

Los chicos se fueron cada uno a su casa y al final el día de la cita de Ron y Bonnie llego y podemos encontrar a cierto chico rubio en una moto negra vestido con un muy elegante traje y corbata negros y en su casco se podía oír una voz y ver flechas en el mismo

R.C: Ronald, casi hemos llegado

RON: No te preocupes tengo todo listo, Félix me prestó la moto y Will el traje además me a dejado hacer un bolsillo para que Rufus entre en el

R.C: No deberías dejar a Rufus en la casa o cuidado por alguien

RUFUS: (Desde el bolsillo se escucho) Oye…

RON: Te equivocas este no es una cita, es una cena y ella tiene que estar allí obligada

R.C: Como creas, la casa esta a una cuadra ten cuidado

Ron llego a la casa de Bonnie y se acerco a la puerta, toco el timbre y al abrirlo se encontró con

RON: Hola Sra. Rock… (Fue jalado hacia dentro de la casa)

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Ooooyy… ya llego el galán de esta noche

RON: Lo soy?

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Eres modesto que lindo

RON: Es una de mis habilidades (En ese momento el padre de Bonnie apareció)

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Buenas noches, Ronald verdad?

RON: Si señor Rockealler, buenas noche

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Ven pasa a mi estudio mientras Bonnie se termina de arreglar

El Señor Rockwaller pasó y se sentó en el sillón, del estudio, mientras Ron al entrar se acerco al escritorio y se quedo mirando al Sr. Rockwaller esperando para saber que necesitaba

RON: Bueno, señor Rockwaller puedo ayudarle en algo?(Dijo muy nervioso)

Sr. ROCKWALLER: siéntate si quieres

RON: No, gracias

Sr. ROCKWALLER: No lo sabrás pero por lo general no me interesa con quien sale Bonnie pero cuando te vi en el partido me recordaste a alguien a quien conocí hace unos años, además el partido fue inspirador, salvaste el equipo esa noche, diste vuelta el marcador tu solo

RON: Yo no creo que se pueda decir que salve al equipo, solo quise sobrevivir

Sr. ROCKWALLER: antes de que llegaras íbamos muy atrás, tú llegas y se dio vuelta el partido para mí eso fue salvar el partido, aunque es cierto que no te viste muy bien corriendo y gritando

RON: Yo… bueno puedo jugar a otra cosa mientras espero por Bonnie

En ese momento la Señora Rockwaller entro al estudio y les dijo

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Chicos Bonnie ya esta lista quieren venir, para verla

En ese momento Ron y los Señores Rockwaller fueron hasta la puerta de entrada en donde había una escalera, pudieron ver como aparecía en el segundo piso Bonnie la cual llevaba un vestido rojo con un collar celeste en el cuello, lentamente bajo las escaleras, mientras Ron abrió la boca sin saber que decir al verla, pero en lo único que pensaba era en un atardecer en ese brillante momento donde el día y la noche se encontraban; antes de poder hablar el Sr. ROCKWALLER le cerró la boca a Ron con un dedo mientras la Sra. ROCKWALLER se les acerco y les dijo

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Chicos júntense me gustaría sacarles una foto

BONNIE: Es necesario?

La Sra. ROCKWALLER acerco a Bonnie y Ron y les saco fotos a ambos, entonces las hermanas de Bonnie, Connie y Lonnie aparecieron en la entrada

CONNIE: Seguro ella te engaño para que salieras con ella

LONNIE: O tal vez te pago para que la lleves a comer

RON: No, solo ganamos un concurso, para comer gratis

BONNIE: Ellas son mis hermanas Connie y Lonnie, mis hermanas mayores, muy mayores

CONNIE Y LONNIE: Y eso que (Dijeron molestas)

RON: Hola yo soy… (Fue cortado por las chicas)

CONNIE: Mira yo soy inteligente

LONNIE: Y la bonita soy yo

CONNIE Y LONNIE: Y Bonnie es el resto… jajajaj

Ron con cara de inocencia apunto a Connie y dijo

RON: Ósea que Bonnie es más bonita que vos

Y luego apunto a Lonnie y dijo

RON: Y es más linda que vos

En ese momento las dos chicas miraron con enojo a Ron pero antes de poder responder Bonnie saco a Ron a los tirones de la casa, se subieron a la moto y se fueron a la cena

En el restorán estaban Ron y Bonnie comiendo, Rufus comía con Ron, lo cual a Bonnie no le gusto

BONNIE: Es necesario que traigas a esa rata a nuestra cena

RUFUS: (El ratopin estaba vestido con traje y muy molesto dijo) HEyy…

RON: El estaba más emocionado por venir que yo, no podría dejarlo

BONNIE: Agradece que estoy de buen humor

RON: Si, por suerte Rufus también, míralo está feliz comiendo

BONNIE: Intento no verlo, apropósito de donde sacaste esa moto es bastante genial

RON: Oye todo lo de don Ron siempre es genial

BONNIE: La bocina de burbujas?(Dijo levantando una ceja)

RON: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, me pregunto si vendrán para esta moto

BONNIE: Por favor no se la pongas

RON: No podría la moto es de Félix, pero quiere venderla, con burbujas seguro la vende más fácil

BONNIE: Eres tan raro, pero supongo que podría ser peor la noche

La cena fue tranquila sorprendentemente tanto Ron como Bonnie hablaron toda la cena en paz a la vuelta Ron pasó por un parque y freno entonces se bajo con Bonnie

BONNIE: Dime cual es la gran idea porque no pienso ensuciar este vestido

RON: Solo pensé que podríamos dar una vuelta por el parque además Rufus necesita pasar por el baño y Will no me perdonaría si ensucio su traje

BONNIE: Dar una vuelta está bien pero no quiero caminar sentémonos en aquel banco

RON: Claro vamos unos minutos y te llevo a tu casa

Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar y antes de darse cuenta el tiempo paso, Rufus volvió con ellos pero aun así la pareja se quedo sentada hablando

BONNIE: Te puedo pregunta algo personal? , pero si dices que sí, me tienes que responder solo con la verdad

RON: (Sin dudar) Seguro pregunta, sin miedo, don Ron jamás miente

BONNIE: Lo de Kim y Erik no te molesta un poco?

RON: No, Erik es un buen amigo además le gustan los ratopines pelados

BONNIE: No digo eso, yo hablo de Kim, muchos creen que ustedes terminaran juntos

RON: Kim es una amiga, Erik no cambio eso

BONNIE: Si tú dices eso, está bien

RON: (Bajo la mirada preparado para sacarse un peso de los hombros) De hecho Bonnie podrías guardar un secreto?... podría confiar en ti solo por esta vez

BONNIE: Después de cómo frenaste a mis hermanas solo por esta vez no diré nada

RON: El día del baile, cuando Draken quiso atacar con los diablos yo me di cuenta de que siento algo por Kim pero ella estaba con Erik, el es un buen chico… y yo no puedo ser una persona que se merezca a Kim, ella es perfecta, es bella, es inteligente, es fuerte, a ella le espera un futuro brillante, y yo… yo si estoy cerca para verlo me conformo porque yo se que a ella le espera un futuro brillante, ella se merece que quien este a su lado este a la altura de ella alguien que sea como ella, yo no soy lindo, no tengo fuerza y por supuesto no soy fuerte, no importa lo que Félix y R.C digan yo sé que no estoy a la altura de Kim, pero eso no me molesta soy feliz solo cerca de ella

BONNIE: Eso es mentira (Dijo muy enojada) cuando amas a alguien te destruye verlo en brazos de otro, odias pensar que no estarás con esa persona, sientes una puntada atravesándote el corazón al entender que su futuro y el tuyo no serán el mismo, no importa que tan cercanos seas tú y esa persona, llegas a odiar al verlo sonreír con otra, odias al verlo pasarla bien sin ti

RON: aunque eso sea cierto yo sigo prefiriendo eso que perder a Kim, si ella saliera de mi vida yo no podría volver a sonreír e incluso no me puedo imaginar a mi vida sin Kim

BONNIE: Eso es amor, no importa lo que pienses eso es amor

RON: Tal vez pero tengo que soltar a Kim para poder seguir todo, como hasta ahora

BONNIE: Entiendo, acepto

RON: Que cosa aceptas?

BONNIE: Te ayudare a olvidar a Kim, aunque no sé como lo hare

RON: Me lo dices con ironía, por que no lo entiendo, además la ironía es mala

BONNIE: No es como si fuera a hacerme tu amiga pero desde hoy te ayudare con lo de desenamorarte de Kim, pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes con mi padre

RON: Claro que necesitas que haga, todavía tengo mis cupones

BONNIE: Le caes bien el dijo que me mantenga cerca de ti, le diremos que somos cercanos, total él nunca se interesa en mi vida así que no molestara y eso me ayudara

RON: (Con inocencia sin pensar en que implicaría) Claro, pero Rufus viene conmigo

BONNIE: mientras no lo vea mi padre todo bien

RON: Perfecto es un trato, somos amigos ahora

BONNIE: Como digas pero mejor nos vamos, tengo frio

Al escuchar esto el reloj vibro llamando la atención de ron y leyó en la pequeña pantalla

RON: (Leyendo en voz baja) Dile (Ahora más alto) Quieres mi chaleco?

BONNIE: En otro momento diría que no, pero si tengo frio, así que dámelo

RON: (Sin procesar lo que había pasado no reacciono hasta que el reloj le dio una descarga) Auch…

BONNIE: (Miro levantando un ojo) Eres raro sabes

RON: (Se saco la chaqueta y se la dio a Bonnie) toma, ahora estarás mas calentita

La pareja fue a la moto se subieron y se fueron a casa de Bonnie y una vez hay Bonnie se bajo

BONNIE: Ron acompáñame a la puerta

RON: Esta a unos pasos, puedo esperar que la puerta se habrá si quieres

BONNIE: No genio ven tenemos que hacer creíble la historia

RON: O si dijiste algo de ser cercanos

Ron y Bonnie se acercaron a la puerta, Bonnie agarro las manos de Ron el cual mostro una cara de sorpresa, además de no entender que pasaba, bajo la vista por un segundo y al levantarla vio a Bonnie acercándose mas y mas hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de la chica con el suyo, quiso tirarse para atrás, pero antes de poder hacerlo sus labios se tocaron con los de aquella chica, aquel chico no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal sensación nueva, liberando una gran sonrisa en la cara la que se mantuvo aun cuando sus labios se separaron y la chica saludo y entro en la casa; un muy impactado Ron se acerco a la moto, se subió y se fue a su casa sin poder creer lo que había pasado

-Al día siguiente en el centro comercial se encontraban tres amigos-

FELIX: Y como te fue anoche?

RON: Genial, la comida estaba exquisita

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo mostrando la panza bien cargada) Muy lleno

WILL: Yo creo que se refiere a la chica

FELIX: De hecho, no, probablemente comieron y nada mas

RON: Bueno para resumir comimos, estuvo riquísimo, Rufus comió hasta estar desbordante y después pasamos por el parque, para que Rufus fuera al baño y después la deje en la casa… ha si cuando estaba dejándola en la casa me beso en la puerta de su casa

WILL Y FELIX: Queee?

RUFUS: Hiso sonidos de besos

RON: O si casi lo olvido lo importante es que somos amigos ahora… creo?

FELIX: yo diría que más que amigos

WILL: Supongo que hablaran para salir de nuevo

RON: No creo, sigue sin gustarle mucho Rufus

RUFUS: (Haciendo muecas) No es buena

FELIX: Mas importante, se lo has dicho a Kim

RON: No tuve tiempo, pero ya se lo diré

WILL: Si quieres te llevo con Kimberly ahora mismo para que se lo cuentes todo

FELIX: Que buen samaritano resultase Will

WILL: En Justicia Global nos enseñan a ayudar en lo que podamos

FELIX: Puedes dejar de mentir, seguro quieres evitar que se despierte gritando cada una hora para usar el teléfono y evitando que tu duermas, verdad?

WILL: No puedo mentir que ese sea un factor

RON: No, estará bien no es como que guarde un secreto, solo que todavía no la vi eso es todo aparte ahora pasare por el club banana y la veré

Después de un rato hablando los tres chicos se separaron el chico rubio se fue al club banana y al entrar busco a su pelirroja amiga y al verla se acerco a saludarla

RON: Kim como te va ¿?

KIM: Ron todo bien acomodando unos buzos y vos?

En ese momento el kimunicador sonó captando la atención de ambos adolescentes

KIM: (Saco el dispositivo) Y ahora que Wade

WADE: mucho mira esto

En la pantalla se mostro un video de Señor. Señor Junior

JUNIOR: Hola a todo el mundo si desean rescatar a las 5 personas más ricas del mundo deben pagarme la suma de un… (Pensando) un bacilian millón de dólares, jajajaj (riendo)

VOZ: Señor disculpe pero ese no es un numero real

JUNIOR: pero suena impresionante y no te gusto mi risa macabra

VOZ: Señor le escribimos la cantidad en el telepronter

JUNIOR: 5 mil millones de dólares? (La transmisión se corto)

KIM: Y quienes son las 5 personas más ricas del mundo

WADE: (Mostro en pantalla5 caras de empresarios) Señor, Señor, Sénior; Pop Pop Porter, el rey de las banderillas; Orin Dor el sans del software; Paula pandouly, la primera dama de la televisión nocturna; marty inteligente, el genio de las ofertas

RON: Heee… Kim sabes quién es él, es marty inteligente el fundador de la compra inteligente, tienes idea de cuánto anhelo conocerlo hooo… es mi ídolo he leído su libro tres veces

KIM: Lees libros sin que te los asignes

RON: Vaya últimamente hay muchas críticas, sabía que el trabajo te llevaría a eso

KIM: Significa que no tendrás uno

RON: No hay tiempo de criticar Kim debemos salvar a Marty inteligente

KIM: Lo haremos, vamos en el auto

Más tarde cerca de la isla privada de los Señor Kim dejo el auto estacionado y salieron, se acercaron a la pared la escalaron y adentro de la casa cuando estaban en un cuarto grande con las luces apagadas, de pronto las luces se prendieron y vieron a Señor, Señor, Junior

JUNIOR: Kim posible te estaba esperando, quieres un vaso de gazpacho

KIM: No, gracias pasamos a atraparte y nos vamos

RON: Espera un segundo que clase de bocadillos?

Un señor con un traje de negocios se acerco a Junior y le dijo

ASISTENTE: Disculpe señor Junior pero me contrato para que le haga acordar de no dejar a Kim posible entrar, aconsejaría olvidar los bocadillos

JUNIOR: Supongo que es cierto

Junior saco un control y un laser salió del techo disparando a Kim possible la cual se puso a evadir los rayos mientras de las paredes salieron trompos que empezaron a seguir a Ron y del techo cerámicos empezaron a estirarse intentando darle a Ron

KIM: Vaya tu papa de verdad tiene de todo

De un momento a otro las trampas pararon mientras Junior miraba el control sin poder hacer que funcione, al no poder hacer funcionar las trampas, varios hombres fornidos entraron

ASISTENTE: Disculpe el atrevimiento pero llame a seguridad dado que las trampas se cortaron

JUNIOR: Perfecto ataquen y contengan a Kim possible

Mientras tanto Ron se estaba acercando a Kim cuando el piso se abrió y el cayo, por un agujero, mientras caía la armadura lo cubrió y estiro la "bufanda" parando la caída

R.C: Ronald por las cámaras y los datos de la computadora, Kim no tendrá problemas encargándose de los secuaces de Junior y de ser necesario puedo configurar las trampas, que apague antes, para cubrir a Kim, pero me gustaría que revisáramos cierta señal que capto

RON: Me aseguras que Kim estará bien

R.C: Si, mantendré una vigilancia en Kim

RON: Bueno, si crees que es importante, por donde hay que ir?...

R.C: cayendo al final de esta recamara se encuentran varios caimanes, pero hay una rejilla, la encontraras a la derecha de tu ubicación a la altura de tu cabeza

Ron usando la "bufanda" se acerco a la rejilla y la abrió entrando y después de seguir por el respirador llego a un laboratorio blanco no se veía a nadie

R.C: No salgas del respirador, estoy buscando el sistema de las cámaras para filtrar tu presencia y que no noten que estas hay, además debes saber que tengo al Holo-Ron agarrado del borde, para así evitar que te busquen y no expliques como subiste solo

RON: Entiendo pero, qué tengo que buscar?

R.C: hay una cámara que está generando energía me gustaría revisar los datos serán solo unos segundos, saca la rejilla y ve por la puerta de la derecha, al pasar por esa puerta entenderé todo

Ron lo hiso y al pasar por la puerta vio un cuarto blanco con una capsula con vidrios en el centro y conectada a cables, cuando Ron se acerco atraves del vidrio vio un circulo que se alargaba y giraba

RON: Que es eso del centro

R.C: Todavía no estoy seguro, pero me conectare a la computadora y copiare los datos después verificare que es lo que estamos viendo

Desde el reloj de Ron se conecto un cable que descargo datos desde la computadora, mientras tanto Rufus subió hasta el hombro y dijo

RUFUS: (Nervioso) Rápido

R.C: (El cable se desconecto) Ya he copiado los datos deberíamos retirarnos

Ron se metió en la rejilla y paso por hay hasta llegar a la trampa y con la "bufanda" subió hasta llegar al borde donde intercambio lugares con el Holo-Ron; cuando llego escucho como Kim había terminado con todos los secuaces de Junior

ROM: Oye Kim me echas una mano?

KIM: Ron deja de jugar y sube

ROM: Asistente en peligro, asistente en peligro

En ese momento se escucha una puerta abrirse mostrando a todas las cinco personas que supuestamente estaban en cautiverio, completamente sanas y sin rasguños, entonces el padre de Junior hablo, llamando la atención de todos los de la sala

Sr. PADRE: Junior que es todo este alboroto?… Ron imparable? Que es lo que haces aquí?

RON: Vinimos a salvar a Martyn inteligente… y a todos… hee si

MARTYN: Rescatarnos de que ¿?

RON: De Junior secuestro a todos, incluso a su padre

Sr. PADRE: Junior eso es verdad

JUNIOR: Bueno la verdad es que lo que yo quería… si es verdad

Todos los cinco se pusieron muy alterados quejándose de las acciones de Junior

POP POP PORTER: Alguien nos puede dar más galletitas

MARTYN: Escucha jovencito solo hay dos palabra para tu comportamiento ultra malvado

Sr. PADRE: Si es muy malvado, bien hecho junior, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo

JUNIOR: Gracias padre y feliz cumpleaños

Sr. PADRE: Hoommm que regalo tan maravilloso (Mientras una lagrima de felicidad caía de un ojo) Cuando El Sr. PADRE vio al asistente de Junior con cara seria dijo

Sr. PADRE: Que hace el aquí (Señalando al asistente)

ASISTENTE: Despreocúpese Señor Padre todo el plan fue de Junior y fue muy bueno, es mas debería mantenerlo (Dijo empezando a correr hasta agarrar a Martyn inteligente)

RON: (todavía colgado) Insisto ayudante en peligrooo…

El Asistente de junior usando a Martyn inteligente como escudo se paro sobre el pozo en el que colgaba Ron

KIM: Ríndete, como sea que te llames, se acabo (Acercándose)

JUNIOR: Si ya viste lo complacido que esta papi con su regalo, ya podemos dejarlo

ASISTENTE: O no, Alguien prometió mil millones al finalizar el día

En ese momento Ron cuando quiso subir sin querer termino agarrando el pie del asistente provocando que ambos cayeran, Ron al verlos a ambos caer estiro la mano para agarrar a Martyn Inteligente, mientras que el asistente siguió cayendo, por un segundo aquel hombre de negocios pensó que todo se acabaría, pero su caída se detuve cuando miro para arriba vio a Ron agarrándolo con sus pies, en unos segundos Kim y Junior se acercaron a ayudar a Ron a subir, mientras Ron solo se concentro en mantener sus pies tan apretados como podía, Kim agarro al Señor Martyn Inteligente, y después lo ayudaron a levantar al asistente, una vez fuera del pozo Ron se acerco al Señor Inteligente con una libreta en la mano

RON: Sr Inteligente me da su autógrafo, ya leí su libro tres veces

KIM: Buen trabajo Ron, lo salvaste

RON: Lo hice, haaa… si lo hice (Con gran emoción)

Sr. INTELIGENTE: Me gusta recompensar a las personas que me salvan

Ron: Me gusta que me recompensen (Riendo con gran felicidad)

Sr. INTELIGENTE: Que te parecería… un trabajo?

RON: La verdad tenía una idea distinta sobre la palabra recompensa (Con tono decaído)

Kim al notar el tono de decaído de Ron y sus palabras lo golpea en un costado con el codo

RON: (Al notar el golpe) Hmmm… oo si un trabajo, claro eso estaría bien gracias

Sr. INTELIGENTE: Eres el tipo ambicioso que necesito en la compra Inteligente bien venido a bordo

Más tarde a la vuelta en el auto Kim

RON: Eso merecía un gran boohyya, mejor que el beso con Bonnie el otro dia

KIM: Que beso?(Dijo la chica sin saber cómo debía responder)

ROM: El del día de la cena cuando deje a Bonnie en su casa ella me beso, creo que somos amigos

Kim cambio e ignoro el tema sin saber cómo tomarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 6

Era de noche dos chicos y un ratopin pelado comía en el Buen Nacho

FELIX: Y como te ha ido en el trabajo nuevo

RON: Es genial, el sector de mascotas es increíble

RUFUS: (Sin parar de comer) Divertido

R.C: Excepto cuando te toca alimentar a los leones

RUFUS: (recordando y con miedo) Nada bueno

FELIX: Tienen leones en la Compra Inteligente? , guau de verdad tienen de todo

R.C: Sea dicha le verdad es que la compra Inteligente tiene gran variedad de productos de toda clase, que cubren gran gama de necesidades

RON: Si, tendrán de todo pero no me gusta que quieran alimentar a los leones conmigo

R.C: Esa afirmación es errónea, eso fue totalmente tu culpa

RON: No lo creo, que podría hacer yo para que los leones me quieran morder

FELIX: Conociendo como eres probablemente los hayas golpeado con carne cruda

R.C: Esa afirmación es casi correcta, pero me gustaría que Ron reflexiones sus errores

RON: Bueno la verdad, no fui a orientación, y además traje mi propia carne cruda de casa y tal vez molestar a los leones con una vara estuvo mal, pero no creo que allá sido eso

RUFUS: Y cantar

R.C: No dejes fuera el canto, ese rap creo que fue lo que más lo molesto

RON: No creo que eso les moleste, mis rimas son asesinas

FELIX, R.C y RUFUS: eso es verdad

FELIX: Hablando de temas más importantes, sabrás que sucede en Febrero?

RON: El día de los sabuesos, el del presidente, el mes de la salud dental, eso me recuerda R.C recuérdame que tengo que comprarme un cepillo de dientes nuevo

RUFUS: (mirando a Ron y apuntando a su lengua) Yo también

RON: Y uno para Rufus, con suerte no usara el mío, otra vez (mirando a Rufus acusando) tal vez uno con el que limpie la lengua, si Rufus no se la limpia bien termina oliendo mal En ese momento un chico con el pelo negro y un traje azul llego

WILL: Si se me permite intervenir en esta charla, creo que Felix se refiere a San Valentin y sobre eso yo pienso que podrías invitar a la chica con la que saliste la ultima vez, Bonnie, si no me acuerdo mal, además eso de mal olor en la boca dehagg…

RUFUS: (Cambiando su expresión a una de enojo) Oye

RON: No festejo san Valentín, no tengo a nadie para pasarlo

FELIX: De hecho a lo que yo me refería es a la carrera de las cien millas de mitletton es te es el primer año en que Ron puede concursar y bueno yo no, así que pensaba ayudar a Ron

WILL: No conocía este evento, pero reitero mi comentario anterior podrías invitar a Bonnie

RON: No creo, no es como si fuéramos novios, además nunca hablamos

FELIX: Hablando de Bonnie, que dijo Kim cuando la contaste lo del beso, porque se lo contaste no?

RON: Si, se lo conté cuando volvíamos de un misión, pero no hemos vuelto a hablar de eso

FELIX: Escuche que se la paso peleando con Bonnie mucho más que de costumbre, pero igual eso no es de lo que yo quería hablar, Ron he estado pensando en la moto

RON: O cierto no pudiste venderla todavía, pero con la carrera cerca muchos querrán comprarla

FELIX: Lo he pensado y no quieres comprar mi moto, total ya la has usado

WILL: Pero están difícil conseguir a alguien que te pague lo que pides?

FELIX: No, de hecho ha habido varios que me ofrecieron mucho por la moto, pero Will esa moto era de mi padre y no quiero que termine en manos de un chico con plata

WILL: Disculpa desconocía ese hecho, pero te puedes deshacer de un recuerdo así tan fácilmente

FELIX: Cuando mi mama me lo dijo, que quería venderla, yo no podía llevarle la contra no es como si ella la valla a usar y yo jamás podre usarla, pero después de ver tantos chicos con plata quererla, pensé que Ron probablemente la cuide, como cuidaba su otra moto

WILL: Desconocía que tenias moto, o carnet, o que supieras manejar, seguro lo tenias?

RON: Will hermano, yo soy alguien de muchas habilidades

FELIX: El día del ataque diablo cuando Black-Boy salvo a Ron su moto quedo en el camino y los diablos hicieron de las suyas

Entonces Rufus bajando la cabeza y poniéndose las manos en el pecho tarareo una canción fúnebre mientras Ron haciendo lo mismo dijo

RON: Como extraño ir en la ruta yo, el aire, y la moto nada mas

WILL: No importa lo que digan no te imagino arriba de una moto

FELIX: Bueno la bocina de burbujas no fue, particularmente salvaje

WILL: Eso si me lo puedo imaginar, pero estoy tentado a preguntar qué paso con la moto

FELIX: Aun la tiene guardada, la hemos intentado arreglar e incluso pedimos ayuda a Wade y a los hermanos de Kim, pero no ha habido suerte aparte de chatarra no sirve de nada

WILL: Tienes una moto inútil guardada desde hace meses ¿?

RON: No pude tirarla, no tuve el corazón

FELIX: Como sea Ron piénsalo puedo hablar con mama sobre pagos

WILL: Me desagrada cortar la charla pero Ron si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde a la cena

FELIX: Piensas seguir comiendo, ósea acabas de devorar un naco

RON: Eso no cuenta, tengo que mantener mi energía al máximo

RUFUS: Eso (Mientras la panza se le veía muy crecida)

Los tres chicos salieron del establecimiento y se fueron a casa, mas tarde en la casa de Ron mientras Will se bañaba y Ron jugaba en la computadora, R.C aprovecho para hablar con Ron

R.C: Ronald me podrías prestar atención un momento, y soltar ese juego

RON: Claro (Soltando el juego) dime, que necesitas?

R.C: Recordaras lo que vimos en la isla de los Señor, cuando nos escabullimos en el laboratorio blanco, en la capsula, según tus palabras el circulo que giraba y alargaba

RON: Hooo… si, que era esa cosa, era muy extraña, se veía fea

R.C: Esa cosa como tu la llamas es material fisiable y bastante inestable, podría arrasar con todo

RON: Fisionalable?... hagamos como que no se qué quieres decir

R.C: Los Señor tienen combustible para un reactor y si explota será muy malo

RON: Pues solo diles y que lo arreglen, la primera vez que los vimos ellos consumía casi toda la energía de Europa, si ellos no consume esa energía es bueno, no

R.C: El problema es que ellos no lo usan para un reactor, lo quieren usar para crear un arma, al mesclar ese material con animales vivos y crear un arma viviente

RON: Supongo que quieres pararlos, podríamos avisar a J.G o podemos ir nosotros

R.C: Ronald Intentare darte un resumen más claro, escucha atentamente, porque necesitaremos a Justicia Global ya que si no lo logramos nos arrepentiremos toda la vida

RON: Si de verdad crees que es tan grave yo te ayudare en lo que pueda que quieres hacer?

R.C: Primero necesitaremos a Justicia Global para que se haga cargo del material después e incluso su ayuda para sacar ese material de la isla arreglare a través de Wade una reunión con la Dr. Directora, claro está, les daré los datos que obtuvimos, necesitaremos su ayuda, pero antes de hacerlo quiero saber si quieres ir con Kim o no

RON: No iremos a ayudar a nadie y yo creo que si vamos con Will y si tu estas hay todo estará bien

R.C: Quieres que pida por el agente Du?... No lo aconsejo, ya te ha atacado

RON: Quiero ir con Will en lugar de Kim, sé que no es lo ideal pero confió en el es un amigo

R.C: Desde el punto estratégico Kim es una seguridad pero no es esencial mientras que confiar en el agente Du no es algo aconsejable, pero ciertamente entre él y nosotros deberíamos poder ganar sin problema, pero confiar en él no es aconsejable, me gustaría que cambies de opinión

RON: Perdona pero confió en el, es un poco… duro pero es buen chico

R.C: Si esa es tu decisión me encargare de que todo salga como quieres

RON: Si Kim no va, tienes que avisarle?, no creo que le agrade no ir a una misión

R.C: Aun que ella no valla debe de saber de los planes de los Señor

RON: No entiendo porque, ella no va a la misión

R.C: Jack Hench y toda su compañía están interesados en conseguir el ADN de Kimberly y dado que no tienen la posibilidad de vencerla y conseguirlo a cambio de que se les entregue cualquier muestra que consigan se dividió este material tan peligroso entre varios villanos

RON: Para que querían el ADN de Kim, alguna idea?

R.C: Lamentablemente no pero, me preocupa mucho, igual por ahora lo primero es sacarle ese material a los Señor, después veremos qué hacer

RON: Me parece bien, igual debo ir como Ron a la misión, no puedes hablar con J.G y arreglar todo

R.C: Debes entender que para contactar a Justicia Global debo hacerlo a través de Wade además debemos explicar tu desaparición y dado la lejanía de nuestro objetivo prefiero no usar la armadura para llegar y salir de la isla, además me gustaría tener apoyo en caso de lo peor

RON: Mientras dejes a Kim fuera de la misión me parece bien

R.C: Hay una cosa más, que quiero pedir, quiero que Félix sea nuestro apoyo

RON: No llevare a Félix a la isla de los Señor, ni lo mesclare con J.G

R.C: Por suerte esas dos cosas son evadibles, con la tabla el podría llegar, no inmediatamente, pero podría llegar en caso de necesitar una escapada sin ayuda de J.G

RON: Comprendo, si Félix está de acuerdo y no pelea bien

R.C: Mañana mismo arreglare todo y hablare con Félix

RON: Una cosa más, no importa que pase no quiero que Kim se preocupe

R.C: Entendido dejare a Kim totalmente fuera de la misión

Al día siguiente a la salida En el club banana una morocha y una pelirroja hablaban en el trabajo

MONIQUE: Y luego dijo que iríamos por comida francesa

KIM: Suena prometedor

MONIQUE: Papas a la francesa

KIM: Bueno…

MONIQUE: Auto servicio

KIM: Auch…

MONIQUE: Soy un imán para fracaso no lo niegues

KIM: Para nada… que paso con Leshon?

MONIQUE: No quiero sonar desesperada, pero falta poco para San Valentín,

KIM: Heee… eso sonó desesperada

MONIQUE: San Valentín la peor época del año para estar solitaria, tu y Erik seguro tienen un gran plan, verdad después de todo es su primer San Valentín como pareja

KIM: Si creo que Erik dijo algo de una cena en un restorán o algo así

MONIQUE: No te dijo a donde te llevaba

KIM: La verdad es que me dijo a donde quería llevarme pero últimamente estoy desconcentrada

MONIQUE: Sigues con esa confusión, amiga deberías dejar eso de lado concéntrate en Erik

KIM: Mama me dijo lo mismo, que yo no me puedo meter en las relaciones Ron, pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza, el es mi mejor amigo y ella es una persona muy egoísta, si ella esta jugando con Ron solo para molestarme, no me lo perdonaría, tengo miedo Monique

MONIQUE: Eso es algo que tienes que hablar con Ron no conmigo

KIM: Pero no es como si él no tenga cualidades como para enamorar a una chica

MONIQUE: Amiga tu y Ron son muy unidos pero si Bonnie se acerca a Ron tú no puedes meterte en el medio, no puedes elegir con quien sale Ron

KIM: Si lo sé, pero cuando me imagino a Ron y a Bonnie abrazados, me duele y no sé porque

MONIQUE: Igual no creo que terminen juntos, el no es de la clase de Bonnie

KIM: Si probablemente solo sea imaginaciones mías, mas importante hoy tengo una reunión en J.G con la Dr. Directora y escucha esto Black-Boy, es la primera vez que el necesita ayuda

MONIQUE: Amiga ese chico es tan lindo, crees que tenga novia, tal vez puedas pasarle mi número

KIM: No creo, pero tratare, igual como sabes que es lindo siempre tiene esa mascara y el traje cubriéndolo lo único que se ve son sus ojos, esos ojos marrones que no sé porque pero cuando los veo es como si supiera que él puede ganar no importa contra que se enfrente

MONIQUE: Acuérdate que ya tienes un novio amiga y yo ninguno

KIM: No es eso, es solo que desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos es como si supiera quién es

MONIQUE: Y lo sabes, tú tienes buena memoria y a mí me vendría bien una cita

KIM: Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es, aunque tampoco me interesa

MONIQUE: Bueno amiga una cosa es cierta, el es un buen muchacho

Después de que Kim y Ron salieron del club banana usaron el kimunicador para encontrar una entrada secreta, a la base de Justicia Global, la cual estaba escondida detrás de una cabina de fotografías, entraron en un ascensor y descendieron hasta que la puerta del elevador se abrió y se encontraron con la Dra. Directora y a Will. Du quienes los guiaron por un pasillo

Dra. Directora: Como sabrán fue Black-Boy quien pidió por la reunión de hoy, antes de la reunión mando unos datos a su compañero informático quien nos lo envió a nosotros, según esos datos los Señor tienen peligrosas armas, además quiere mantenerte al tanto de ciertos eventos En ese momento llegaron a una habitación con una pantalla Grande en el centro y varias más chicas en los costados y enfrente varios asientos

Dra. DIRECTORA: Tomen asiento, me gustaría agregar que en esta oportunidad mi jefe se presentara pero dado diversos problemas y reuniones pasara más tarde, además también por pedido de, el pueden volver en el momento que deseen, solo regresen al ascensor y subirán hasta el mismo lugar por donde entraron, no necesitan esperarme

WILL: Les pediré que se comporten, conocerán a unos de los cargos más altos

KIM: Eso es raro pensé que la Directora manejaba J.G

Dra. DIRECTORA: Yo solo manejo una de las cuatro facciones,

En una de las pantallas del costado apareció Wade quien saludo a todos y la otra se puso blanca y aparecieron varios números negros de un lado al otro hasta que una cara se pudo distinguir

Dra. DIRECTORA: Muy bien creo que estamos todos presentes, podrías comenzar esta reunión

R.C: (Desde la pantalla con el distorsionador de voz activado) Hace unos días estaba cerca de la isla de los Señors cuando capte ciertas irradiaciones desconocidas desde un laboratorio debajo de la mansión (En otra de las pantallas se mostro un mapa de las instalaciones y un punto rojo) adentro de un cuarto blanco encontré una capsula del tamaño de una persona la cual estaba conectada a gran variedad de tubos por los costados (Fotos de la capsula aparecieron donde antes estaban los planos) copie tantos datos como se me fue posible y salí de la habitación

KIM: Fue cuando Junior dijo haber secuestrado a las cinco personas más ricas del planeta

R.C: Eso es correcto, obviamente también desactive las trampas que les molestaban

KIM: Gracias, pero volviendo a lo que encontraste en el laboratorio

R.C: Sobre la forma que tienen es esta(En la pantalla donde estaban las fotos se vieron fotos) como pueden ver es una figura redonda que se estira y gira sobre su eje, yo tampoco sabía que era esta cosa solo recibía gran cantidad de radiación, por lo que me conecte a su computadora, según los datos que decodifique, es un material fisiable el cual se puede combinar con animales para generar gran poder y fuerza acortando su tiempo de vida, pero no solo esto esos materiales son altamente inestables por lo que no han podido controlarlos o combinarlos con algo más que no sean animales y aun peor el estado en que quedan esos animales es casi radiactivo

Dra. DIRECTORA: En efecto tengo un equipo revisando los datos que nos envión antes y el informe preliminar que me dieron fue el mismo que usted cree, aun están revisando tales materiales, pero en unas horas tendrán preparado un lugar seguro para guardar tal material hasta saber qué hacer con el mismo, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo encaja la joven Possible en esto

R.C: Según unos datos de la transacción que pude conseguir los Señor consiguieron este material de Jack Hech junto con el entrenamiento del personal, para poder usarlo, de manera segura

KIM: Entonces quieres mi ayuda para sacarlo de la mansión o para que los distraiga

R.C: De hecho es lo contrario me gustaría que no participes en esta misión

KIM: Que, me haces venir asta acá, e incluso me cuentas todo esto y quieres que no haga nada

R.C: La compañía del Sr. Hench no solo distribuyo esta tecnología a los Señor, sino que fueron a varios villanos de hecho, no tengo la lista pero una realidad es que esta la posibilidad de que te encuentres con este "material" por llamarlo de alguna forma, en tus misiones ya que el Sr. Hench pidió tu ADN a cambio de tal material, por lo que esto es para que sepas contra que peleas.

KIM: Mi ADN, para que quisiera usarlo, yo soy normal

R.C: Desconozco esa información ya que ese dato no estaba en la computadora más adelante buscare esos datos mientras tanto debemos ocuparnos de lo que tenemos enfrente, creo

Dra. DIRECTORA: Concuerdo con Black-Boy, por el momento, cuál es tu plan

R.C: El agente Du y Ronald se encargaran de…" recuperar" el material de los Señor

WILL: Me opongo Ron no tiene la preparación para una misión de tal nivel

KIM: Estoy de acuerdo con Will en eso, si me buscan a mi no me esconderé

Dra. DIRECTORA: (Levanto la mano para frenar a Kim y Will) No cree que eso sea el mejor curso de acción ante esta situación, pero confió que explicara las razones de su plan

R.C: Primero Kimberly si ellos ven que sabes de ese material podrían sospechar o cortar un posible ataque para contigo, además no te escondes ya que seguirás tu vida de manera normal

KIM: (Sin saber cómo responder) Bueno… pero porque necesitas a Ron?

R.C: Creo que el agente Du tiene el nivel necesario para completar la misión y Ronald el conocimiento, de previos encuentros, por lo que entre ellos dos podrían completar la misión

Dra. DIRECTORA: Acepto el hecho de que Kimberly no debe interferir en esta misión pero no creo que Ronald deba ir, la misión es demasiado peligrosa y el no posee el entrenamiento

Antes de que R.C pudiera responder en la entrada se oyó una voz

VOZ: Dejen que Ron valla a la misión, el tiene lo que se necesita

Todos los que estaban en esa sala y los que estaban en las pantallas vieron hacia las puertas y pudieron ver a un hombre rubio, que tenía un sombrero, de estilo vaquero, y con una remera lisa color roja con las letras J-G en el pecho, quien se acerco al medio de la sala y dijo

VOZ: Buen día me pueden llamar logan, por el momento mantendré mi nombre real escondido.

R.C: Supongo que usted es uno de los altos mandos, de Justicia

LOGAN: Eso es correcto, yo me encargo de controlar a los jefes de facción,

WILL: Es un gran privilegio y placer, conocer a tan ilustre agente, permítame estrechar su mano

LOGAN: (sacudiendo la mano) Will Du uno de los mejores agentes de la Directora he oído cosas buenas de ti y de tus misiones, sigue haciendo lo mejor que puedas por favor

En ese momento Kim se levanto y saludo al hombre quien con mucho respeto dijo

LOGAN: Que bella muchacha, tus aventuras son historias que recorren el mundo entero, es verdaderamente un honor señorita Possible permítame agradecer por su desinteresada ayuda

KIM: Gracias, me gustaría decir que me siento igual pero… bueno…

LOGAN: El hecho que no me conozcas quiere decir que hago bien mi trabajo además me alegra ver a todo su equipo e incluso está presente aquel habilidoso guerrero del que tanto he oído hablar en tan poco tiempo, veo que como me dijeron usted es un misterio envuelto en un sueño

R.C: Es un honor ver al que puede ser el más grande espía de la historia de Justicia Global, alguien que solo es un rumor dentro de una leyenda contada en un sueño, según lo que se, nunca se pudo saber cuáles fueron sus misiones o cuáles son sus datos verdaderos

Ron en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y caminando con la mirada baja se iba, paso ignorando a Logan, llamando la atención de todos en la sala, cuando casi estaba en la salida, Logan hablo llamando la atención de todos hacia el nuevamente

LOGAN: Sigues enojado por aquello Ron

RON: Te lo dije en ese momento no importa cuántos años pasen jamás me olvidare lo que paso

LOGAN: Yo creo que lo que hiciste ese día fue inevitable, pero también debes recordar que si uno no deja ir el pasado, el pasado nos come por dentro y no nos permite avanzar

RON: (Con cara seria) Yo si deje atrás el pasado a diferencia tuya

LOGAN: No importa cuánto huyas lo que somos siempre estará presente

RON: Rufus quieres que vallamos por un taco al Buen Nacho?

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo y con una sonrisa dijo) Claro

Ron salió de la sala sin decir otra palabra, mientras lo seguía Kim, Will quiso seguirlo pero fue frenado por Logan, agente Du tome asiento necesito que preste atención para poder informar adecuadamente a Ron después, mientras usted Black-Boy puede contarnos su plan

Dra. Directora: Alto, por la escena de recién entiendo que usted, Logan, tiene alguna conexión con Ronald, pero sostengo que él no terminara la misión, me niego a seguir una misión que fracasara

LOGAN: Recuerdo una charla parecida hace unos años

Dra. DIRECTORA: Si fue cuando Kimberly empezó a hacer misiones complicadas, me sentía intranquila dejando a una civil pasar situaciones complicadas

LOGAN: Recuerda lo que le dije, verdad

Dra. DIRECTORA: Me dijo que mientras ese chico estuviera con ella todo estaría bien

LOGAN: Puede decirme si estuve en un error?... Directora

Dra. DIRECTORA: No, Kimberly actualmente es una ayuda a nivel mundial, pero sus victorias no tienen nada que ver con Ronald, incluso lo hice revisar por toda mi facción y no encontraron ningún dato, ninguna habilidad nada que, justifique la altaestima que tiene con ese chico

LOGAN: Entonces qué bueno que no debo darle explicaciones a usted, igual agente Will Du usted lleva viviendo con el sujeto un tiempo me daría su sincera opinión del sujeto

WILL: Es innegable el conocimiento del sujeto para la misión, pero no creo que pueda cumplir con una misión de tal peligro, no sin alguien que lo cubra, preferiría que él no participe

LOGAN: Perfecto, mantenga ese pensamiento y cuando vuelva le volveré a preguntar

R.C: Se me está ignorando totalmente (Todos vieron hacia la pantalla) Ronald no entrara al laboratorio, seremos Will y yo mismo quienes entremos, Ronald se quedara afuera como apoyo

Dra. Directora: Dado que el Sr Logan insiste en permitirlo y ustedes dos estarán con el aceptare

R.C: Más tarde les mandare los detalles

La pantalla con la cara azul se apago, mientras que Wade hiso lo mismo, mientras tanto en el ascensor se encontraba un chico rubia y su pelirroja amiga muy calladas

KIM: Ron, no me dirás de donde conoces a esa persona?

RON: Kim yo… se que debo decirte algo pero no hoy, juro que tu serás la primera persona a la que se lo cuente pero por ahora solo, el no es… representa algo muy doloroso para mi, por favor

En ese momento Kim dejo de preguntar y solo tomo de la mano a Ron, sin decir palabra

-al día siguiente en la nave de Will-

WILL: Recuerda que Kim no estará con nosotros, será mejor que prestes atención

RON: Crees que debería comprar la moto de Félix?

WILL: Ron enfócate por favor, será muy peligroso (Sacudió los ojos) y si debería comprarla

RON: Pero no sé si Rufus podrá ir cómodo, la otra tenía una canasta y Rufus viajaba muy cómodo

WILL: Ron se que estas acostumbrado a las misiones por acompañar a Possible pero esto no será como esas misiones, pero no olvides que me tienes como respaldo y espero que a Black-Boy

RON: Gracias, pero déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado no solo somos 3, somos 4

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo) ayudar

RON: El siempre me cuida, no olvides que con Rufus a mi lado todo estará bien (Sonriendo)

WILL: Hay veces que me dejas sin palabras, pero es verdad es una remarcable mascota

RON: Un amigo eso es lo que él es, alguien de la familia

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y al llegar a la isla según Black-Boy Ron debía ir al costado de la isla para crear la distracción para que ellos pudieran entran, mientras Will y Black-Boy se encontrarían en una de las entradas secretas que daban al laboratorio; Ron se separo de Will y se puso la armadura dejo en la playa varios tubos que R.C preparo y se fue a la entrada en donde se encontró con Will, activo el distorsionador de voz y dijo

R.C: Buenas noche agente Du, listo para la misión

WILL: Si, pero me gustaría repasar el plan para evitar cualquier mal entendido

R.C: Entramos, localizamos la capsula la removemos entera y en tu nave, en la cual tendrías que tener el equipo para sellar la capsula y mantener el material inactivo, lo llevas hasta tu base

WILL: No olvides recoger a Ron en la playa

R.C: Jamás me olvidaría, ahora, entramos

Los dos chicos entraron y fueron a la sala del "material", un vez hay Ron levanto el brazo y del reloj un cable salió y se conecto a la computadora

WILL: Es muy inusual la situación, no hemos encontrado defensas apropiadas que protejan el laboratorio, es raro que los Señor no controlen arma de tal poder, seguro no es una trampa

R.C: Según su computadora los Señor tienen otro plan para conquistar el mundo, usaran un rayo que induce el amor por vías auditivas, le mandare las especificaciones a Wade para que Kimberly los detenga, pero nosotros debemos enfocarnos en el "material", ya copie los datos

WILL: Eso quiere decir que no encontraremos complicaciones, será muy fácil, como esta Ron?

R.C: Esta en la playa sin anormalidades, si quieres hablarle puedes hacerlo por tu comunicador le di un comunicador mas temprano para poder rastrearlo y mantener las comunicaciones abiertas

WILL: Puedo pregunta algo, que no está conectado a la misión

RON: Claro dispara

WILL: Tengo la teoría de que tú has sido salvado por Possible en una misión antigua, ya que en todas tus misiones o actos conocidos están conectados a Kimberly, pero como encaja Ron en esto

R.C: Ronald es muy disperso, no tiene confianza y muchas de sus acciones son dudosas pero es un buen chico y yo mantendré un ojo sobre él, se que al final algo grande le espera

WILL: Es raro, el hecho es que en este tiempo he llegado a apreciarlo como una amistad y no negare que es un gran chico que es retenido por sí mismo a pesar de su potencial, pero en todo el tiempo que lo conozco nunca lo he visto hacer algo que responda a las expectativas que tu, Kimberly o incluso Logan tienen en él, no me confundas lo ayudare en lo que pueda pero…

R.C: Si no lo ves está bien, pero cuando la hora llegue, tu veras el valor, la fuerza y el espíritu de el

En ese momento de la capsula un leve sonido se escucho y los tubos empezaron a soltarse, Ron usando la "bufanda" tomo la capsula y una gran cantidades de luces se vieron por todos lados

COMPUTADORA: Atención se ha removido la capsula del Liquometal, se necesita reconexión antes del tiempo de implosión, T menos dos horas y contando, los dos chicos empezaron a correr tan rápido como pudieron, logrando llegar a la salida pero entonces una jauría de lobos tan grandes como una persona de color gris los encontraron y empezaron a atacar, mientras los dos intrusos empezaron a evadir los ataques de las feroces bestias que atacaban sin clemencia

RON: (Hablando por un comunicador con R.C) Esto no es bueno tienes algún plan

R.C: Cálmate diré mi plan para que Will también escuche presta atención

RON: Lo dices como si tú fueras el que carga esta cosa que es muy grande y que se ve bastante pesada mientras evades lobos mutantes que quieren comerte

R.C: Recuerda que no eres tu quien está cargando la capsula, es la "bufanda"

RON: Tú dices orangután, yo digo mono, es todo lo mismo

R.C: Entiendo pero no hay tiempo para esto, contare mi plan (Hablando desde el distorsionador de voz para que Will lo escuche) Agente Du acerquémonos hasta su nave cuando estemos cerca avisare a Ronald para que active ciertos dispositivos que, le di anteriormente, los cuales atraerán a estas bestias hacia la playa, yo dejare la capsula en su nave y me iré a cubrir a Ronald, para que regrese a salvo con usted, yo los cubriré con las bestias mientras usted y Ronald se van en la nave

WILL: Entendido, la nave esta a un kilometro en aquella dirección, apurémonos

R.C: Debes recordar que si una de las bestias esta inconsciente, cuando los dispositivos sean activados, no será atraído a la playa y pondrá en riesgo toda la operación

WILL: No es mi primer misión entiendo que no debo enfrentar directamente a las bestias

Los dos intrusos siendo perseguidos incansable y ferozmente por las bestias a través de una arboleda cuando una de ellos casi alcanzo al agente Du quien salto y en un rápido movimiento apoyo su pie en el árbol impulsándose aun más arriba donde se agarro de una rama y la uso para alejarse de aquella bestia la cual se termino golpeando con el duro árbol, pero antes de tocar el piso otra bestia apareció por su costado, lo siguiente que vio fue que había golpeado a la bestia con su reloj paralizante dejándola adormecida en el piso, antes de que pudiera hablar la bestia que lo había seguido antes salto sobre la que estaba tirada en el piso, Will no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, en ese momento pensó que su fin había llegado, que en aquella isla su historia terminaba, cerro sus ojos y solo dos palabra salieron de sus labios

WILL: Mama perdón (Cuando abrió sus ojos de vuelta)

R.C: (vio como una de las bestias se acercaba, peligrosamente a Will, cubierta por otra tirada en el piso) Ron Will está en peligro debes parar esa bestia sin dejarla inconsciente

Ron corrió tan rápido como pudo, al ver aquella situación rogando lograrlo

R.C: La "bufanda" no te servirá, debes usar tus manos, pero no lo dejes inconsciente

Ron solo escucho usa tus manos, su atención estaba en aquella vista su amigo muriendo enfrente de sus ojos, los labios del chico rubio se apretaron y en alguna parte de su cabeza una imagen se formo, una silueta de una persona con el pelo largo ondeando en el aire y dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza Eres Imparable, Ron tiro sus manos hacia atrás e inclino su pecho hacia adelante, salto tan fuerte como pudo y al tener a aquella bestia enfrente tiro sus manos hacia adelante empujándola contra otro árbol, se oyeron los gruñidos de queja de la monstruosidad

RON: Estas bien Will?

WILL: Si ningún problema, será mejor que nos vallamos

R.C: Hay algo que debamos conocer para modificar el plan

WILL: No todo sigue igual, estamos cerca terminemos con esto

Los dos reanudaron la marcha, cuando casi habían llegado a la nave, la cual estaba en un precipicio, vieron a las bestias que nuevamente los alcanzaban, pero antes de que las bestias se acercaran lo suficiente para morderlos, se frenaron y salieron corriendo hacia la playa, todo había terminado

WILL: Parece que Ron activo sin problema los dispositivos

R.C: Ese parece ser el caso, me iré y mandare a Ronald con usted, agente Du, no me esperen, no regresare aun tengo cosas que hacer, cuídense ambos

WILL: Puedo preguntarle algo Black-Boy

R.C: Claro pero que sea rápido no disponemos de mucho tiempo

WILL: Yo lo ataque, usted estaba golpeado y sus habilidades estaban flaqueando pude ver que estaba vulnerable, o tanto como lo pueda estar usted, porque pidió que yo le ayude

RON: Que raro pensé que ya te lo había dicho tu eres un aliado, una amigo y más importante una buena persona que ayuda a quien puede

WILL: Es raro esa respuesta es digna de Ron, no de alguien como usted

R.C: Si me disculpa, me voy y déjeme acordarle que en cuanto la computadora llegue a cero debe despegar sin importar la situación, ya que si no la capsula podría implosionar, recuérdelo

WILL: Si Ron debe estar cerca y los enemigos lejos además la computadora iniciaran el despegue automático en cuanto la cuenta llegue a cero

Después del intercambio de palabras Ron activo el camuflaje y salió yendo asta detrás de unos árboles a unos metros de la nave, guardo la armadura y al ver a la entrada de la nave vio a Will esperándolo en la entrada cuando una de las bestias salió de la arboleda y corriendo se dirigió hacia Will quien quiso paralizarla con su reloj pero nada paso, no importaba si era un desperfecto o si no tenia energía para funcionar, lo que importaba es que enfrente de el una bestia muy grande con colmillos afilados a la que la caía baba de su boca, le estaba por atacar , pero en ese momento vio como Ron se puso de frente a esa bestia, la cual pasando su boca por el hombro derecho clavo sus colmillos en todo el pecho del chico, en ese momento la computadora dijo

COMPUTADORA: Conexión exitosa, iniciando despegue, coordenadas listas

WILL: (Quiso agarrar a Ron) Detén comando, frena despegue

La bestia que estaba afuera siguió aferrada a Ron, pero al levantarse la nave el animal y Ron se quedaron afuera, Will seguía dentro de la nave gritando (Roooooooonnnnnnn) en ese momento del bolsillo de Ron un ratopin salió y se subió a la bestia mordiéndole el ojo provocando que suelte a Ron y retroceda unos pasos rugiendo del dolor, la armadura cubrió nuevamente a Ron y R.C dijo

R.C: El estado de Ron es muy malo Rufus tienes que alejar a esa bestia de Ron

El ojo de la bestia se recubrió por un liquido plateado que después de algunos segundos sano el daño, aquella bestia miro de nuevo creyendo que encontraría a aquel intruso tirado solo, pero vio al ratopin de pie parado delante de su amo, sin dudar , aquel pequeño animal estaba de pie preparado para darlo todo por amo y sacarlo con vida de esa demoniaca situación, aquel gran animal volvió al ataque listo para tragarse de un solo bocado a la pequeña molestia, pero el entrenado animalito con gran velocidad y fuerza salto girando y clavo su diente tan fuerte como pudo entre los colmillos de la bestia causando un enorme dolor y provocando que el gran animal se sacuda golpeando el piso con la cabeza, hasta que el pedazo de tierra en el que Ron estaba se rompió el pequeño compañero salto hasta alcanzar a el cuerpo dañado de su amo pero aun así ambos caían, Rufus cerró los ojos creyendo que todo terminaba, cuando sintió que la caía se frenaba, al abrir los ojos vio a Félix en su traje blanco con la tabla sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ron

R.C: Rápido el estado de Ron es muy crítico, perdió mucha sangre, varios órganos fueron dañados y perdió la conciencia debemos ir a un hospital nada más importa

FELIX: No es mejor si lo llevamos a una nave de J.G

R.C: Por la gravedad de sus heridas un equipo básico es inútil si no llegamos a un hospital en minutos, no lo lograra,

Al oír aquellas palabras la tabla libero una enorme aceleración y Félix pregunto

FELIX: No es malo moverlo con todas esas heridas y la aceleración no lo dañara más

R.C: No, usare el traje para que nada de eso afecte su cuerpo

FELIX: Demonios, Ron no te atrevas a morir en mis manos (Grito con odio)

En ese momento Félix sintió que alguien agarraba su mano, cuando bajo su mirada con alegría dijo

FELIX: Amigo estas despierto? como te sientes?...

RON: Calma hermano, todo estará bien, no te preocupes (Se podía ver cómo le costaba respirar)

R.C: Esto no es posible el debería estar inconsciente, no debes sobre esforzarte

FELIX: Escúchalo el sabe de esto, tu saldrás de esta

RON: Solo cúbranme con mis papas y con J.G con un poco de sueño estaré bien

FELIX: No (Muy firme) Esto acaba acá, no morirás por evitar que la gente se preocupe

RON: por favor

R.C: Yo debo de seguir las ordenes de Ron, por eso dejare que tu tomes esta decisión


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 7

Sobre volando el cielo se encontraban Félix y Ron con sus armaduras puestas, Félix sostenía a ron en sus brazos ya que a pesar de que la armadura no tenia daños por fuera Ron había sido gravemente dado en su última misión pero a pesar de lo grave de su situación el no quería que lo llevaran a un hospital, para evitar la preocupación de su familia y de su amiga Kim, pero dada su situación tanto Félix como R.C Querían llevarlo al hospital, no sabían que debían hacer

R.C: Yo estoy obligado a seguir las instrucciones de Ron, pero lo repetiré, creo que necesita atención médica inmediata, aun así dejare que decidas y seguiré el camino que creas correcto

FELIX: Ron dice que estará bien y confió en el, pero eso nos pone uno a uno Rufus tú fuiste quien peleo con una bestia varias veces más grande desempata, que crees que debemos hacer

El ratopin pelado que estaba en el hombro de Félix bajo hasta el pecho de Ron, se acerco a su cara y después de unos, minutos volvió al hombro de Félix y dijo

RUFUS: Confía

FELIX: Ok, R.C que hacemos

R.C: Le diré a Justicia Global que Ron cayo pero que Black-Boy lo agarro y que su vida está fuera de peligro, que nos encargaremos de él, lo siguiente es buscar un lugar para que Ron pueda descansar en paz, siguiendo el patrón de la ultima vez Ron gritara de dolor si la misma luz de la ultima vez, lo cura, en su casa estarán sus padres y podría regresar el agente Du

FELIX: En mi casa está mi mama por lo que está descartado también

R.C: por el momento recomiendo bajar, con la adrenalina de tu cuerpo podrás soportar tu modo mini sin problema y Ron podrá recostarse en la tabla

Eso hicieron, bajaron a una plaza y Félix se puso en modo mini mientras Ron quedo recostado en la tabla, entonces escucharon un auto blanco descapotable acercarse y del auto se bajo una bella morocha con un vestido verde, que se acerco a un banco, los chicos se quedaron escondidos en unos arbustos, esperando porque ella se valla, pero la deprimida chica solo se quedo sentada esperando por algo que ella sabía que no llegaría pero en ese momento un grito se escucho, desde los arbustos la chica reconoció a Félix y se acerco

BONNIE: Oye yo te conozco tu eres el chico de silla de ruedas que anda con Ron, pero estas de pie

FELIX: No yo hhheee… no soy Félix… soy hee

Ron se aferro a la tabla gritando, por el dolor, mientras se sacudía y una luz azul salía de el

BONNIE: Ese es Ron, que está pasando, porque él tiene ese traje negro

R.C: Buenas noches, me presento soy el reloj compañero de Ron

BONNIE: (Pudo escuchar una voz pero no supo de donde venia) Tu perdedor quien mas esta aquí?

FELIX: Que haces no se supone que ella sepa de ti

R.C: Dada la situación solo nos queda contarte todo y esperar que guarde el secreto e incluso podría ayudarnos en nuestra situación

BONNIE: Ok esto se está poniendo raro, tu perdedor explícame ya que está pasando

FELIX: Mira la muñeca de Ron

BONNIE: se acerco y al ver la muñeca vio a un reloj (Escucho nuevamente)

R.C: Soy el compañero de Ron, quien como te estarás imaginando Ronald esta mal

En ese momento Ron nuevamente empezó a respirar pesadamente

Bonnie: Más importante, Que le paso?

R.C: En la última misión fue gravemente herido y necesitamos un lugar para que descanse

BONNIE: No deberían llevarlo a un hospital, no parece muy sano en este momento

R.C: Lo hemos discutido, pero Ron no quiere que se preocupen sus padres ni Kim por lo que no lo llevaremos al hospital, pero por suerte e inexplicablemente Ron esta curándose solo, pero según el patrón de sanación aun faltan una o dos oleadas de luz para terminar de sanar

BONNIE: Tú el que está de pie, cuando debería usar silla de rueda, explica

FELIX: Ron no quiere un hospital o que nadie sepa pero por suerte esta sanando, solo necesita dormir, gritara una o dos veces más y terminara de sanar

BONNIE: (Se quedo callada unos minutos) Pueden traerlo a mi casa, pero seguro no se muere?

R.C: Si, él estará bien, pero no tendrá problemas con sus padres, no creo que sea buena idea?

BONNIE: Mis padres salieron por unos días, por un evento en la universidad de mis hermanas con ellas claro, mientras no intente nada raro puede dormir ahí

FELIX: Eso será genial, porque no queda mucho para que tenga que regresar a mi silla

R.C: Mandare un mensaje a los padres de Ronald diciéndoles que dormirá fuera

FELIX: Lo podremos en la parte de atrás de tu auto

Una vez que Ron estuvo acostado en los asientos de atrás Félix se sentó de copiloto y se fueron hasta lo de Bonnie, donde después de acostar a Ron Félix se fue, Bonnie quedo mirando a Ron

BONNIE: Oye tu cosa parlante

R.C: Si, que necesitas?

BONNIE: Puedes contarme la historia

R.C: Claro, primero lo primero soy parte de… (Ron lo corto diciendo)

RON: No le mientas, ella nos dio un techo y ayuda cuando más lo necesitamos, ella es amiga

R.C: Dices eso de todo el mundo… (Unos minutos pasaron) si tu quieres que lo sepa todo está bien

R.C le conto toda la historia desde el ataque diablo hasta la misión en la isla de los Señor, mientras Bonnie escuchaba atentamente, cuando termino de escuchar la explicación ella dijo

BONNIE: El ha pasado por mucho, por darle a Kim una sola noche de paz

R.C: Y lo peor es que si él tuviera que ir mas allá de eso por ella, lo haría sin dudar

BONNIE: Kimi tiene mucha suerte le toco un compañero muy fuerte

R.C: Le podría hacer una pregunta Srita. Rockwaller?

BONNIE: Preferiría que no, pero ya que estamos siendo honestos pregunta

R.C: Que hacia una joven como usted en el parque a tales horas sola

BONNIE: Yo tuve una mala cita de San Valentín y quise dar una vuelta

R.C: Yo me di cuenta que fue al banco donde fue con Ron la ultima vez

BONNIE: Estas insinuando algo porque podría echarlos ahora mismo

R.C: Se sabe que compartir los momentos dolorosos nos ayuda a sanarlos

BONNIE: Fui a cena elegante con un universitario, pensando que sería algo especial y un buen recuerdo para mí y para él, pero el solo quería mis labios y nada más, por eso fui al banco la única vez que la pase bien en una cena fue con Ron, no me gusta admitirlo pero la pase bien esa noche

RON: (De pronto los gritos volvieron evidenciando que la curación estaba activa) Haaaaaaaa…

R.C: Según lo veo la sanación es violenta pero esta curando todas las heridas de Ron

BONNIE: Siempre es tan difícil de ver, no parece que estuviera sanando

R.C: Según mi diagnostico Ron esta sanando pero queda muy exhausto

RON: Perdón yo solo quería… perdóname Kim, no te enojes

En ese momento Ron empezó a sacudirse de un lado a otro sudando, como si estuviera sufriendo

BONNIE: Esta hablando de Kim seguro está bien

R.C: Su estado físico es bueno pero a veces cuando duerme, después de mentirle a Kim tiene pesadillas, supongo que se deben haber juntado estos dos estados, si hubiera algo para calmarlo

BONNIE: Si tu juras no contarle a nadie lo que voy a hacer intentare calmarlo

R.C: Entiendo, prometo mantener silencio sobre lo que intentes

Bonnie se acerco a Ron y lo abrazo, de a poco Ron se calmo y dejo de temblar y moverse, devolviéndole el abrazo a aquella morocha hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente al medio día un autobús lleno de las animadoras y otro lleno del equipo de futbol americano, de la escuela mittleton estaban reuniendo a sus miembros

MONIQUE: (Desde el kimunicador) Entonces como fue la noche Kim

KIM: Los Señor quisieron conquistar el mundo enamorando a las mujeres del mundo con un rayo sónico, por suerte Erik me ayudo y no paso nada malo

MONIQUE: No era eso a lo que me refería, pero gracias no podría jamás gustarme esa música, aun así, lo que yo decía era como fue la cita con Erik, la cena estuvo barbará hubo amor

KIM: La cena fue genial y Erik estuvo perfecto pero al final no pude besarlo, yo solo… cuando lo tengo cerca, cuando llega el momento no solo no puedo, no sé, tengo miedo de que él me deje

MONIQUE: Si no lo sientes, no lo hagas, un beso es solo con alguien a quien amas recuérdalo

KIM: Gracias, pero aun estoy preocupada por Ron no sé nada de él desde ayer y el fue a una misión sin mí por primera vez, según Wade Ron está bien pero no estaba en su casa a la mañana

En ese momento los autobuses se frenaron enfrente de la casa de Bonnie y el ex militar dijo

BARKING: Possible acompáñame debemos buscar a Rockwaller

KIM: (Kim se despidió de Bonnie y apago el kimunicador) Es necesario que lo acompañe? Todo esto no es mi idea sabe

BARKING: Recuerda que eres la capitana del equipo de animadoras

KIM: No entiendo porque debemos entrenar extra un domingo

BARKING: Pronto será la carrera de mittleton y con ella será el gran partido de práctica contra ligas semi profesionales y necesito al equipo en las mejores condiciones posibles

KIM: Pero es necesario buscarnos en los autobuses escolares

BARKING: Nadie debe faltar

De pronto alguien desde atrás dijo: El que siempre falta es Ron y nadie más

BARKING: Pensé con toda esta movilización por fin lo traería a una practica

KIM: Mejor vamos a buscar a Bonnie (Dijo tratando de alejar la atención del furioso entrenador)

Kim y Barking se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre varias veces hasta que….

Bonnie escuchaba el timbre sonar y despertó notando que se quedo dormida abrazada a Ron quien estaba solo con su pantalón

BONNIE: En qué momento me dormí (Dijo moviendo su cuerpo tratando de salir del agarre de Ron) dormí muy bien, hacía años que no dormía así y porque no tiene remera este chico?

R.C: Su remera se la saco Félix antes de irse esta sobre la silla de tu escritorio como recordaras

BONNIE: A si es cierto, porque no tiene agujeros si Ron fue herido tan brutalmente

R.C: Me encargue de arreglar los agujeros de la misma con el traje, por suerte se le seco el sudor, pero más importante que eso, detecto sonar un timbre desde la puerta supongo

BONNIE: Ahora que lo dices es verdad, (Mirando la remera) no creo que le moleste, no voy a ensuciar mi ropa, así que podría ponerme la remera de Ron

La morocha se puso la remera de Ron y bajo a abrir la puerta donde al abrir se encontró con un muy serio Barking y una muy desganada Kim

BARKING: Sra. Rockewaller nos iremos a una práctica en preparación para los partidos venideros

BONNIE: No quiero es domingo, algunos tenemos vida social

BARKING: Como sabrás se viene el partido más importante para los de ultimo año

BONNIE: Haaagggg… si es tan importante puedo ir después con mi auto

BARKING: No permitiré que falte alguien a la práctica

En ese momento Ron se acerco hablando y abrazo a Bonnie

RON: dormí genial anoche, aunque es raro no encuentro mi remera

En ese momento tanto Kim como Barking se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras desde los colectivos se golpearon para ver en las ventanas sacando tantas fotos como pudieron

RON: Kim, buen día, Señor Barking O no me digan que tengo tarea extra, tengo que ir a trabajar y ahora que lo pienso no tengo en que ir, K.p andas en auto?

BONNIE: No, están en los autobuses, el Sr. Barking quiere una práctica de domingo pero puedo llevarte a casa si quieres, tienes tiempo?

RON: Claro vamos a desayunar, te preparare tostadas a la francesa

BARKING: (Sin poder armar palabra por la sorpresa logro preguntar) Imparable dormiste aquí?

RON: (Inocentemente y sin dudar dijo) Si, fue muy cómoda la cama de Bonnie

BONNIE: (Miro la cara de sorpresa de Kim y Barking) Fue sorprendentemente cómodo

BARKING: Imparable, Rockwaller están exentos de la práctica de hoy, nos vamos

RON: En serio BOOHYA, Kim te quedas a desayunar

KIM: Yo hee… No solo, yo

BARKING: La Srta. Possible tiene que venir a la práctica, será mejor que nos vallamos

Tanto Kim como Barking se fueron a los autobuses y se fueron a la escuela, el día paso tranquilo Ron desayuno con Bonnie y después ella lo llevo a él hasta su casa, donde Ron saludo a sus padres y luego se fue solo al trabajo y volvió a la tardecita, mas tarde a la noche afuera se encontraba un muy dolido y bastante indeciso agente Will. Du, quien al reunir fuerzas entro pensando que se encontraría un panorama de culpa desde miembros de la familia Imparable

Sr. IMPARABLE: Will ya nos tenías preocupados, como te fue en la misión

WILL: Me fue bien (Sorprendido por el tono de amabilidad) ustedes como están?

Sra. IMPARABLE: Will que bueno verte de nuevo, nos tenias preocupados (Entro la madre de Ron)

WILL: Perdón por no avisar que no venía a dormir

Sr. IMPARABLE: No te preocupes entendemos que tus misiones son importantes

RON: Ma (Un grito vino desde el cuarto) lavaste mi… (Vio a Will) Will volviste como estas?

WILL: Como estoy? Más importante como estas vos?

El agente de Justicia Global se acerco a Ron y levanto su remera buscando signos de mordeduras pero no los encontró, el muy sorprendido Will Du no supo reaccionar

WILL: Me dijeron que Black-Boy te salvo pero que tu estés aquí sin marcas, como es posible?

Sra. IMPARABLE: Chicos dejen de jugar comeremos en unos minutos váyanse a lavarse las manos

RON: Ya escuchaste Will vamos (Dijo antes de salir corriendo para el baño)

Los chicos se lavaron las manos y comieron tranquilamente, incluso se fueron a dormir en paz

WILL: (Estando en la cama de arriba pregunto) Ron te puedo contar un secreto

RON: Claro, pero debo guardarlo?..., porque Félix es mejor para… (Will hablo)

WILL: Hace mucho tiempo yo falle en una misión y como resultado un agente casi pierde la vida, la Dra. Directora pidió perdón explicando las complicaciones inesperadas de la misma, nadie me culpo, pero yo se que fue porque ella me cubrió, yo falle y alguien más sufrió las consecuencias

RON: Parece una gran jefa, de seguro te quiere mucho

WILL: La verdad es que ella es como una madre, es la única familia que tengo ya que yo no nací, fui creado en un laboratorio, la verdad es que soy un proyecto fallido

RON: No pareces un fallo, digo tienes todos tus dedo y esas cosas en orden y no eres deforme

WILL: El proyecto era para darle cierto nivel, aceptable, de inteligencia a animales y usarlos en misiones, pero los animales no lograban sobrevivir, eso hasta… (Su voz se corto y en su tono se podía sentir gran lastima) originalmente se suponía que sería un lobo de caza, solo una bestia que apenas supiera, no se cuan inteligente querían que fuera, pero en el proceso ingresaron unos pares de cromosomas humanos esperando pequeñas reacciones que mantuvieran la forma de animal y solo muestre pequeños signo de inteligencia, demás está decir que no fui solo yo, lo hicieron en diez mil fetos, pero al parecer yo mute de forma inesperada y tras nueve mese de desarrollo, igual al de un feto humano normal, yo solo naci como un bebe humano normal (Dejo de hablar esperando oír la respuesta de Ron)

RON: Yo soy muy bueno con los animales, a menos que sean monos

WILL: (Enojado dijo casi gritando) yo no soy un animal toda mi vida me he entrenado para ser lo más civilizado posible, para que a pesar de mi principio, al final pueda irme como un ser humano

RON: Yo creo que no importa de dónde venimos sino lo que hacemos, pero a veces no importa que tan doloroso sea hay cosas de nosotros con las que debemos vivir, hay una parte de nosotros mismos con la que debemos convivir y si no la aceptamos nunca podremos avanzar

WILL: Curioso, la Directora me dijo lo mismo, sabes ella estaba a cargo del proyecto y cuando yo nací ella me cuido, no tenía una familia para ofrecerme, ni el deber de cuidarme, pero ella… me cuido cuando enferme, me regaño cuando me equivoque, me dio un techo y un plato de comida, ella para mi incluso ahora es la madre que me trajo al mundo, ella es mi familia

RON: Entonces tu vivías con ella, espera tu tío es el jefe de W.I.I

WILL: No, el no sabe de mi conexión con la Directora, y desde hace unos años yo vivo solo

RON: Que bueno sino el estaría detrás de ti y es un poco lunático

Poco después de la charla los chicos se quedaron dormidos y otro día llego en el colegio. Por hay iban caminando un chico con su amigo en silla de ruedas

FELIX: No contaras lo que paso el otro día después de que me fui

RON: La verdad es que no me acuerdo pero cuando me desperté me sentía muy cercano a Bonnie

FELIX: Y tu R.C, tienes registro de todo lo que hace Ron, que paso

R.C: Ha pedido de la Srita. Rockwaller solo puedo contar esto, después de que te fuiste Ron se curó hasta estar totalmente recuperado, pero al parecer su cansancio se sumo a una pesadilla que la Srita. Rockwaller ayudo a calmar, a cambio de mi silencio

RON: Recuérdame que cuando la vea le agradezca

FELIX: De verdad eso es toda la curiosidad que tienes sobre esa noche

RON: Si, ella es buena persona y yo no soy muy curioso

FELIX: Bueno eso es cierto, digo no me preguntaste como pude llegar tan rápido cuando caías

RON: Ahora que lo dices pensé que de haber una emergencia no llegarías tan rápido

R.C: Cuando saltaste a defender al agente Du yo pensé que noquearías al lobo y llame a Félix, pero al ver que estaba bien le dije que volviera pero él necesitaba descargar adrenalina así que estaba cerca cuando el lobo mutante te ataco

FELIX: Hablando del ataque ese, porque fue peor que el anterior de Dementor, esa vez no recibiste tanto daños, pero fuiste apuñalado mucho también

R.C: En el momento en que Ron recibió la herida no traía puesta la armadura a diferencia de la vez anterior, lo que evito que pudiera proteger aunque sea un poco el cuerpo de Ron

FELIX: Entiendo y sobre el "material" que harán

R.C: Habrá una subasta en Ench por un rayo molecular transductor e irán varios villanos, nos colaremos, supuestamente a recuperar el rayo mientras el agente Du revisa su computadora

FELIX: Entonces se meterán en la base de la compañía Ench para ver lo de este "material"

RON: Si, Kim y yo venceremos chicos malos mientras Will espía

R.C: Eso es negativo, no debemos entablar pelea con los chicos malos

FELIX: Hablando de espiar hay muchos que te están espiando, por lo que escuche

RON: Si, debe ser imaginaciones tuyas,

FELIX: Esta bien dejare de dar vueltas porque jamás lo entenderás, por internet hay montón de fotos tuyas con Bonnie, como se lo tomo Kim

RON: Kim bueno ella no pregunto sobre eso y yo estaba muy ocupado para hablar

De repente se escucho un grito digno de un militar con tono elevado

BARKING: Imparable

RON: Sr. Barking no me diga que tarea extra devuelta por lo de la practica

BARKING: He visto en tu registro que no tomaste la clase de salud en tu primer año, la cual es obligatoria para todos por igual, además dado tu corriente actividad con la Srita Rockwaller debes tomarla y completarla y no es opcional (Cambiando a un tono más alto) está claro Imparable

RON: Claro Sr. BARKING, claro como el agua (Al oírlo el Sr Barking se retiro)

FELIX: No tomaste la clase de salud el primer año como todos?

RON: Yo hee… tenía otras prioridades (Recordando el semestre que se la paso golpeando una pelota atada a una paleta de ping pon golpeándole a él y a Rufus) si, fue un semestre ocupado

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo) Si… auch (sacudiendo su cabeza)

RON: Seré el único de último año en una clase llena de los de primero

R.C: No creo que sea malo que tomes clases sobre tu cuerpo

FELIX: Ves el también cree que es buena idea

RON: La clase de salud es tan enferma y mala

FELIX: No dirás sana y mala

R.C: Mas como sana y buena

RUFUS: No, enfermizo

RON: Ya escucharon al roedor, es muy malo

R.C: Si seme permite volver al asunto de la misión, Félix me gustaría que quedes atento en caso de cualquier problema

RON: No, creo que esa sea buena idea

FELI: Amigo no me discrimines por no poder caminar

RON: No es eso, es que todo esto es por la armadura y cuando la hicimos era para tu beneficio no para que pelearas o estuvieras en misiones, no me gusta

FELIX: Gracias por el pensamiento pero tenerla me ayuda aunque sea solo para pelear me permite dejar de ser solo un chico en la silla, además R.C le instalo un medidor de adrenalina, resulta que puedo usarla para volar con la tabla con mis pies, no sirve para caminar como una persona normal pero debes en cuando puedo volar como un ave blanca

RON: no sabía eso, bueno si es así, pero no me gusta que estés en las misiones

R.C: Si ya estas avisado déjenme avisarles que si no se apuran llegaran tarde a clase

Unos días más tarde dentro de uno de los respiraderos de la compañía Ench se encontraban el agente Wiil. Du, la heroína adolescente Kimberly posible y El ayudante/Héroe secreto Ronald Imparable buscando llegar hasta la computadora central evadiendo la subasta de villanos

WILL: Entonces encontramos la computadora copiamos los datos y nos vamos, verdad?

KIM: Si, todo sale bien saldremos los tres sin daño alguno

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo de Ron y enojado dijo) Oye

KIM: Lo siento los cuatro

RON: Haa… cierto casi se me olvida todavía tengo el auricular que me dio B.B la ultima vez

WILL: Entonces tenemos refuerzos si algo pasa

KIM: O remplazo si alguien se quiere ir con su novia

RON: (Sin notar lo acusador dijo) Pero Will no tiene novia para que quería un remplazo

WILL: (Miro a Kim dándose cuenta de lo que quiso decir) Mantengan el silencio

KIM: No, yo solo quise… Perdón

R.C: Ron me conecte a la computadora, me preocupa una habitación que no se define en el plano cual es su función podríamos separarnos

RON: Claro, quieres que vaya en equipo de dos

KIM: Ron concéntrate, tenemos que ser sigilosos

RON: (Repitiendo instrucciones que R.C le dijo) Black-Boy quiere que revisemos varias… me lo repites… inconsistencias, Kim sigue con la misión original, Will hay un cuarto que en el mapa de la computadora no aclara que contiene fíjate si puedes averiguar algo y yo seguro tengo que ir es fe… bueno si me gustan bueno, entiendo

WILL: me acaba de llegar la localización que quiere que revise, me parece bien, iré por acá mantendré la comunicación abierta, nos vemos, Ron ten cuidado

KIM: Y porque se supone que tengo que hacerle caso

RON: aja bueno eso sí, espera el dice que en la computadora encontraras la razón de que te busquen, así que técnicamente solo estás en tu misión original

KIM: Y porque tú sigues sus ordenes, el no es tu jefe

RON: Yo… aja, o claro, si ya le digo, le debo una de la ultima vez además vamos a ver unos animales lindos, sabes que me gustan los animales chiquitos

KIM: Ron si algo pasa llámame, no importa que si algo te pasara, yo… tu eres mi mejor amigo

RON: Calma Kim yo siempre estaré a tu lado, después de todo eres… mi amigo

Ron y Kim llegaron a una división donde el respirador se dividía en dos y se separaron, mientras tanto Will llego a la habitación y vio una capsula similar a la que tenían los Señor pero al acercarse al vidrio que la capsula tenia lo único que vio fue una roca con metales plateados que salían de la misma y en el centro se veía una luz roja, agente tomo una pequeña computadora y luego estirando un cable la conecto a la interface de la CPU, descargando así todos los datos que pudiera; mientras tanto cierta pelirroja conectaba su kimunicador a la computadora haciendo que el genio computacional Wade busque en los archivos de la computadora la razón por la que están detrás de Kim; al mismo tiempo un rubio llegaba a las celdas de contención donde se guardaban a las bestias infectadas con el "elemento", se podía ver varias celdas que contenían animales muy variados, en una estaban los lobos como los que atacaron a Ron, en otra había pájaros del mismo tamaño que los lobos con picos grandes y torcidos; incluso encontró animales pequeños como un puercoespín que al sentir la presencia de alguien sacaba enormes ajugas y entre las mismas salían serpientes, que sacaban veneno, era verdaderamente una locura ver tales animales que se podrían decir que iban en contra de la naturaleza

R.C: Tal parece que las bestias infectadas han sido traídas para una serie de controles y preparaciones, casi parece que esperaran a Kim

RON: Y cuál es el plan, recuerda te pedí que no las matemos no tienen la culpa de nada de esto

R.C: Si, por suerte pude analizar los datos del "material" atreves de la computadora de los Señor, los datos que Justicia Global tenían y cuando en la isla de los Señor analice un poco su estructura, creo tener la respuesta que en teoría devolverá a la normalidad a las bestias, he creado una serie de chips que se colocan en la piel y absorben la radiación y…

RON: (Freno a R.C) Se que te gusta la ciencia y que crees que te estás explicando pero no lo haces

R.C: le pones el chip y en teoría, al menos, volverán a la normalidad pero tardara un día, en teoría y el chip se funde con la piel así que serán inútiles para Ench

RON: Y como aremos para poner el chip en todos los animales

R.C: La mejor opción es acercarte hasta la entrada y con la "bufanda" se los pones

RON: Entendido ya mismo estoy en eso

R.C: Ten cuidado ya estoy en control de las cámaras, por suerte muchos de los recursos se concentran en la subasta

Después de que Ron se encargo de ponerle el chip a todos los animales llamo a todos para una reunirse afuera, a lo que se acepto y una vez afuera se encontraron a una cuadra de Ench

KIM: Wade ya tiene los datos y los está procesando con Black-Boy

WILL: Permíteme pasarle los datos que yo encontré a Wade para que se lo pase a Black-Boy

En ese momento Will saco su pequeña computadora y con un cable la conecto al kimunicador y el genio informático Wade apareció en la pantalla

RON: Supuestamente en un día los animales volverán a la normalidad

R.C: Ronald debemos volver a entrar ya mismo (Le dijo al oído)

RON: Que ¿porque? Que paso

WADE: Ya empecé a decodificar los datos apenas tenga algo les aviso

R.C: Ronald debes poner alguna excusa para alejarte de Kimberly, entraremos de vuelta

KIM: Bueno es lindo irnos sin pelear en contra de nadie por una vez, vamos Ron te llevo en el auto

RON: No gracias, yo haaa… tengo que ir a comprar comida a Rufus? … si eso, eso es bueno

KIM: (Miro de costado a Ron sabiendo que era mentira) Ron que es ¿?

RON: De que hablas? Yo solo tengo que… comprar leche para… mama

KIM: Ron (Miro acusándolo) adónde vas dime ya!

WILL: De hecho Kimberly Ron quiere dar una vuelta en mi nave y dado que volvemos juntos le dije que podría ir conmigo, pero como sabrá no podemos usar las naves para goce personal por lo que le pedí a Ron que lo mantenga como un secreto, podría dejarlo pasar?

KIM: Si era eso debías habérmelo dicho, no diré nada pero tengan cuidado

WILL: Entiendo y me hare cargo de que Ron llegue a casa a salvo

Kim se subió al auto y se fue a casa tranquila, mientras quedaron los dos chicos allí

WILL: No me engañas Black-Boy te dio otra misión verdad

RON: Bueno yo no… y si nos vamos a… heee

R.C: No hay tiempo escúchame y repite

RON: Ok el me está hablando dice que debemos entrar de nuevo porque a quien buscan es a mi… que… como que me buscan a mi?

WILL: Tu de verdad que no sabes guardar secretos Ron, dinos porque buscan a Ron

RON: Según los datos que conseguimos… que? Y como lo

WILL: (saco su computadora) tengo parlantes en mi computadora puedes usarla si quieres (Desde la computadora una voz salió, era la voz del sintetizador)

R.C: Según los datos de Ench lo que Will encontró fue un meteorito que tiene un muy particular núcleo atómico, este núcleo puede habitar e incluso ser controlado por seres vivientes, Ench estuvo buscando mezclarlo con humanos pero eso fue imposible ya que el sistema nervioso humano lo rechaza y toda persona expuesta solo muere, el problema fue que tienen una muestra de sangre que ellos saben que le pertenece a alguien cercano a Kim, pero según los análisis es de Ron, es decir que Ron tiene un 99% de sobrevivir una fusión con el "material" siendo este el más alto porcentaje que lograron encontrar de éxito

WILL: Espera haber si entiendo tienen un meteorito y lo quieren mesclar con Ron y después que clonarlo o algo de eso para venderlo al mejor postor

R.C: Lo de clonarte es una posibilidad pero es más probable que lo usen para entender como aumentar la tasa de éxito en una mescla con el meteorito

WILL: Espera ya procesaste todos los datos que te enviaron

R.C: Si, pero ese no es el punto la mayoría de personas deben evitar a toda costa el contacto con el meteorito, Will tengo una idea de cómo afectara el "elemento" a Ron pero no sé cómo te afectara a ti y a Rufus, si me permites entrare en los archivos de Justicia Global para obtener los datos de cómo te afecta hasta que lo confirme no deben tocarlo sin importar la situación, entienden

WILL: Comprendo y gracias por pedir permiso, acepto que revises mi historial genético, pero pido discreción sobre el mismo, mas importante si entramos de nuevo cual es el plan?

R.C: Rufus necesitamos más tiempo en la subasta si no me equivoco quedan unos diez productos consigue todo el tiempo que puedas, cada segundo ayuda, Ron te quedas en los ductos de aire para distraer en el escape Will te veré adentro y sacaremos la capsula al igual que lo hicimos en la isla de los Señor

WILL: Pero no necesitamos tener preparado un modulo de contención

R.C: Tu nave todavía tiene el que usamos en la isla de los Señor, servirá para sacarlo y mantener todo la capsula estable

WILL: Y después que, debemos llevarlo a una de las bases de Justicia Global, yo creo que nos vendría bien la ayuda de kimberly e incluso no veo razones para no decirle

R.C: Si te parece que el riesgo es demasiado, te pido que retrocedas y yo me encargare de todo, te agradezco por cubrir a Ron ante Kim pero no dejaremos que Justicia Global interfiera es peligroso

WILL: Ron, es demasiado peligroso, llamemos a Kim y… (Ron hablo dejándolo sin palabras)

RON: No (Con un tono fuerte) no quiero que Kim pase por más peligro

WILL: (Miro sorprendido a Ron por tal tono) Empecemos no hay tiempo

RON: Will tal vez deberías quedarte, yo…

WILL: no hay forma que te deje a ti un novato ir sin mí

Los chicos empezaron a correr yendo hacia le empresa

R.C: Porque cambiaste de opinión, sin insistir

WILL: Ron me abrió la puerta de su casa sin preguntar cuando se lo solicite, me dio una cama para mi sin que se lo pida, pero aun mas importante en la isla de los Señor fue mi error el que te causo tales heridas, seme dijo que no fue tan grave, las manchas de sangre fueron limpiadas apena aterrice por una orden que nadie sabe de dónde vino e incluso no tienes las cicatrices que debería tener por semejantes heridas pero aun así esa imagen está gravada en mi mente, ese momento quedo marcado como fuego en mi, una bestia atacándome por un error mío, aquellos colmillos estaban lo suficientemente cerca, ese aliento nauseabundo y entonces un cuerpo me cubre, al levantar la mirada ese animal clavaba sus dientes en el con fuerza, la sangre saliendo a grandes cantidades e incluso al final ni siquiera pude hacer algo para ayudarle, casi muere por mi y lo que jamás me olvidare es que cuando la nave arranco y el cayo vi el rostro de Ron, no sé si fue imaginación mía pero el sonrió como si estuviera tranquilo por ver que yo estaba bien e incluso después de todo esto el me recibió en su casa, me hablo como si nada, el no juzgo, el solo fue mi amigo, el me mostro que solo quiere ser mi amigo, yo hasta el fin de mis días seré su aliado, tu amigo(Miro a Ron) Ronald Adrian Imparable yo William Du seré tu amigo toda la vida

Los chicos entraron devuelta, Rufus se quedo en el salón de la subasta intentando ganar tiempo mientras Will fue hasta el laboratorio, mientras Ron se separo para poder ponerse el traje, necesitaría la "bufanda" para sacar y mover la capsula entera, una vez que llego al laboratorio

R.C: (Usando el sintetizador) Agente Du prepárese será muy difícil (Conecto el reloj a la computadora) una vez que remueva la capsula nos atacaran muchos villanos y seguramente nos enfrentaremos a gran cantidad y variedad de bestias que fueron irradiadas, que seguro quieren comernos si quieres irte es ahora o nunca

WILL: Si averiguan que la sangre es de Ron y tienen el meteorito lo usaran como sujeto de pruebas

R.C: Comprendo, bienvenido Will al lado de los idiotas (Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Will y un casco se armo de la nada cubriéndolo)

WILL: No me agradan esas palabras, yo solo hago esto por mis amigos y porque tapas mi cara yo no me esconderé, yo soy un agente hecho y derecho

R.C: Yo también lo hago por mis amigos pero si te conectan con Ron todo se acabo

Cuando la capsula se desprendió de la pared Ron estiro la "bufanda" alrededor de esta y la saco; mientras tanto en la subasta un caos se veía cuando varios de los presentes levantaban las manos sin querer comprar, cuando las luces se apagaban solas o al ver una "rata" corriendo de aquí para allá, hasta que una alarma sonó por toda la empresa lo siguiente que se supo es que dos intrusos estaban escapando con la tan preciada capsula hasta que llegaron al hall de entrada de la compañía y se vieron rodeados delante gran cantidad de villanos a los que Jack hench les ofreció un descuento de por vida, mientras que detrás todos los animales irradiados los estaban alcanzando

WILL: No encuentro salida de esta

RON: Confía Will, confía en tus amigos

En ese momento cientos de Holo-copias de ellos aparecieron por todos lados provocando caos Rufus se acerco a Ron y subió hasta su bolsillo y se dispusieron a traspasar la salida y cuando creyeron que lo habían logrado un rugido se escucho detrás, cuando voltearon era el lobo que los había arrinconado en la isla de los Señor, que por su nariz los había localizado y tirando sus grandes fauces muerde la capsula inestabilizando el "material" el cual termina liberando una gran luz, los villanos retrocedieron junto a los animales; Ron y Will salieron corriendo y subieron a la nave intentando subirla lo más alto que puedan, pero era tarde, el material estaba por explotar, hasta que…

R.C: Ron aleja a Will del material

El meteorito se volvió liquido y entro en Will, por su piel; de pronto la nave exploto Ron salió disparado violentamente al piso, mientras en el cielo se veía como una cara de animal plateada con gran hocico, subía varios metros por encima de donde la nave estaba logrando alcanzar cierta altura, mientras Ron quien estaba en el piso escucho un estruendoso rugido; Ron apretó sus manos y junto todas las fuerzas que pudo, para saltar con la "bufanda" muy alto en el aire llegando de frente a la cara hasta que; Ron entro directo en la boca de la bestial y demoniaca cara siendo tragado casi al instante.


	8. Irumpiendo en Ony-Demons

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 8

Casi habían logrado escapar de aquella difícil solución cuando El mismo lobo que arrincono a Ron en la isla de los Señor logro encontrarlos por su olfato atacando con sus dientes la capsula, al dañar la capsula una luz plateada salió, todos los presentes retrocedieron mientras Ron y Will salieron corriendo, sin que nadie los sigua, entraron en la nave pero la explosión era inminente, el "material" se había inestabilizado a un punto crítico, levantaron la nave para alejar la explosión lo más posible de la ciudad, pero en ese momento

R.C: Ron aleja a Will del meteorito (Le dijo desde el auricular)

Ron, sin preguntar, se dio vuelta para sacar a Will cuando vio al meteorito volverse un liquido plateado y entrar por la piel en Will, Ron estiro la "bufanda" para cubrir a Will pero una luz muy fuerte lo cubrió todo y una onda de impacto salió de Will destruyendo la nave impulsando a Ron al piso y a Will varios metros en el aire, cuando Ron toco el piso usando la "bufanda" para amortiguar el golpe

RON: R.C que está pasando? Y que quiere el meteorito con Will?

R.C: Después de revisar y chequear el mapa genético de Will parece ser que él es el portador perfecto para el meteorito, el cuerpo de Will puede contener el poder del "material"

RON: Ósea que ahora tiene poderes?

R.C: No, es muy violento el poder, se necesita enorme autocontrol no creo que Will pueda manejarlo, lo mejor es contenerlo, Ronald las naves de Justicia Global están viniendo con su ayuda contendremos a Will sin daños colaterales y ellos se encargaran de el

RON: Yo se que el esta hay, llama a Félix, dile que se acerque y que retrase a las naves, que no se acerque y que esté preparado todo terminara rápido encargale nuestros cuerpos

En ese momento se escucho un rugido feroz por toda la zona

R.C: Que es lo que planeas hacer?

RON: Buscar al verdadero Will y salir de ahí con el

Ron usando la "bufanda" salto tan fuerte como pudo directo a las fauces de la cara bestial que caía, hasta que fue devorado, una vez dentro pudo sentir metal clavándose en todo su cuerpo pero eso no importaba empezó air tan profundo como pudo mas y mas a pesar del intenso dolor, casi parecía que el metal que lo rodeaba no quisiera que siguiera pero en ese momento pudo ver la cara de Will rodeado de alambre y cables gruesos plateados por todo su cuerpo

RON: R.C sácame la mascara (Estirando las manos hacia Will)

La máscara de Ron retrocedió dejando su cara visible Ron golpeo de un cabezazo a Will

WILL: (Tomando conciencia) Que esta pasando?… yo tengo que…

RON: Despierta Will! Debemos salir de aquí te necesito vámonos

WILL: Yo no puedo, yo solo soy una animal salvaje (Lagrimas salían) déjame aquí, mátame por favor no quiero que mama me vea así, yo no… el tiene razón yo no soy una persona

RON: Mírame no importa si eres un animal, una persona o un insecto tu eres mi amigo

Un impacto se sintió sacudiendo a Will y a Ron, pero Ron puso sus manos en la cara de Will

RON: Will mírame enfócate en mi, dime quién soy? mírame quien es mi madre? Mírame

WILL: tú eres Ron… Ronald Adri…an Imparable… tu ayuda…ste tus padres nos…esper…an

RON: Ahora dime quien te cuido cuando enfermaste, quien te regaño cuando te equivocaste quien se hiso carga de ti cuando no debía, (Gritando) Quien es tu madre

WILL: La Dra. Directora,(Recordando imágenes de la Directora) la Directora, Betty Du(Con lagrimas en los ojos) la madre que me dio un nombre ella me está esperando

RON: Enfócate que lo animal no te controleeeee

WILL: Haaaaaa… (Enfocándose en su forma) no me tragaras, yo soy un agente de Justicia Global,

La cara de animal estaba en el piso con gran cantidad de picos de metal aferrándolo a la tierra, hasta que una luz plateada salió de la misma y empezó a contraerse hasta que se vio a Ron y a Will tirados en el piso inconscientes, de pronto los villanos se acercaban a los dos inconscientes cuando varios cuchillos se clavaron en la tierra frenándolos y del cielo un guerrero de blanco, Félix, con su tabla bajo, tomo a los inconscientes y se los llevo de ahí tan rápido como pudo evitando que cualquiera los siga

Al día siguiente tanto Will como Ron se levantaron y se encontraron en su pieza, se vieron el uno al otro esperando respuestas, hasta que se escucho

R.C: Puedo contarles lo que paso

WILL: Quien dijo eso? Quien esta hay

RON: R.C tú estabas consiente

WILL: Con quien hablas Ron, quien es R.C

R.C: Me presento agente Will Du de Justicia Global, soy el reloj compañero de Ron

WILL: (Mirando al reloj) Es un comunicador

RON: No, no seas mal educado el es un amigo

R.C: Ron dado que el vio tu cara ya debe imaginar que tu eres Black-Boy

WILL: Es verdad yo vi… como es que alguien como tu es, alguien como el

RON: Cuéntale todo desde el comienzo

R.C le conto a Will toda la historia de cómo comenzó hasta llegar a la noche anterior

WILL: Eres lo más increíble que he conocido, no conozco ser más confiable

RON: Gracias la verdad es que yo tengo tantas habilidades

WILL: Yo le decía a R.C, el es lo absolutamente sorprendente, ha logrado que tu secreto se mantenga a salvo, que no se lo cuentes a Kim y todo el apoyo y la armadura es muy notable

RON: Olvidas de cómo yo fui quien salto a ayudarte, verdad

WILL: Hablando de anoche, como fue que volvimos?

R.C: Félix los saco de ahí y eludió tanto a Justicia Global como a los villanos y los trajo hasta la casa de Ron y les dijo a sus padres que estaban cansados por volar en la nave

WILL: Y que hay de la armadura de Ron él no tenía heridas que se estaban curando?

R.C: Por suerte la curación de Ron se activo antes de llegar a su casa por lo que solo estuvo durmiendo desde el momento que llego

WILL: Y ahora que, aun puedo sentir que algo quiere salir, casi puedo escuchar los gruñidos de eso

R.C: Necesito el equipo adecuado para revisarte en profundidad y poder darte una respuesta adecuada, por el momento debes conseguir uno o dos días libres, creo saber donde conseguir el equipo para hacer pruebas a ti a Félix para poder predecir sus cambios, será lejos pero es necesario

RON: Que tiene Félix le pasó otra vez lo de la locura

R.C: No, pero creo que puedo devolverle las piernas por unas horas al menos sin enloquecer su sistema nervioso llenándolo de adrenalina

RON: En serio eso es genial, podrá volver a caminar sin la armadura

R.C: No, pero podría usar la armadura en modo mini en calma sin necesidad de liberar adrenalina

RON: Perfecto y justo a tiempo yo tengo unos días libres

WILL: Ya te echaron del trabajo? Que hiciste

RON: El departamento de mascotas cerrara por un tiempo, dejamos unas cajas abierta y con la cadena alimenticia…más importante adonde tenemos que ir

R.C: Nos iremos a Japón

WILL: Y como se supone que haremos eso?... mi nave exploto en varias piezas y como sabrás no puedo usarla para viajes injustificados

R.C: Interferí en las computadoras de Justicia Global, lo que exploto fue una de las naves que fue a controlar la situación, mientras tu nave se reporto en base a esa hora, puedes usarla normalmente y sobre cómo y remos a Japón tengo unas ideas pero se los confirmare en unas horas

WILL: Entiendo, como procederemos

R.C: Es viernes así que Ron y Félix se juntaran en el colegio mientras Will va a la base de Justicia Global y consigue un par de días libres, una vez fuera nos reuniremos en el colegio y nos vamos directo a Japón, ya le he avisado a Félix por la computadora

WILL: Comprendo, pero debo preguntar, pasara algo con mi cuerpo o hay alguna indicación?

R.C: Sobre eso Ron dale el auricular a Will(Ron se saco el auricular y se lo dio a Will) no estoy seguro, por ahora tu condición es estable, no parece haber cambios físicos externos ni internos y no detecto irradiación alguna proveniente de ti pero con el auricular podremos mantener la comunicación, en caso de cualquier complicación podremos actuar o aconsejar, pero debes recordar que el auricular no me permite ningún tipo de análisis sobre ti ni sobre los que te rodean, por lo cual necesito que me cuentes cualquier detalle, que sufras o notes, por pequeño que sea

WILL: Entiendo, pero porque no dejamos que Justicia Global nos ayude, no me agrada mentirle a la Directora, además confió en ella

R.C: Will dime que haría Justicia Global si descubre que te combinaste con el meteorito

WILL: Pues primero si no soy una amenaza me mantendrán en un laboratorio hasta determinar que pasa y que tan peligroso soy

R.C: Según los datos que tengo obtendrás varias habilidades e incluso tu forma se podría perder pero lo cierto es que tu estabilidad mental puede ser comprometida

WILL: A que te refieres, como me afectara

R.C: No estoy seguro, por eso necesito acompañarte en todo el camino, pero más importante que haría la Directora de Justicia Global en esta situación

WILL: en el primer caso ella me manda a encerar a un laboratorio y yo me convierto en un arma esperando por el día en que pueda ver la luz del día; o segunda posibilidad ella va en contra de toda directiva de Justicia Global y termina escapando de por vida

R.C: Ósea que se le rompe el corazón o se arruina la vida

RON: Yo creo que deberías contarle a ella

WILL: No, por ahora seguiremos el plan de R.C y mantendremos el anonimato y cuando tengamos resultados más concluyentes y sepamos lo que pasara conmigo hablare con ella

Los chicos salieron de la pieza desayunaron y se fueron por caminos separados para preparar el viaje, mas tarde por los pasillos del colegio cierto rubio andaba con una lista por el pasillo

RON: tengo los nacos, mucha salsa diablo y galletas de canela (Acercándose sin darse cuenta a)

KIM: Metes a escondidas comida del Buen Nacho

RON: No solo pase por unos bocadillos para un haaaa… viaje de campo

KIM: Viaje de campo ¿?...

En aquel momento se acerco un chico en sillas de rueda se acerco

FELIX: Todo está listo Ron, vamos

KIM: Adonde van?

Al escuchar la que los dos chicos se iban un ex-militar se acerco y con tono alto dijo

BARKING: Imparable, he reservado la cancha para este fin de semana, te perdone el anterior pero este fin de semana entrenaras con el equipo, devolverás todas las horas y trabajo que el equipo hiso en su entrenamiento sin ti y ese es el punto final

RON: Déjeme explicarle yo no puedo porque…

FELIX: Porque trabajara horas extra en la Compra Inteligente

BARKING: No me mientas, yo se que la sección de mascotas cerro

RON: Lo que pasa es que… yo tengo, tu sabes haaaa…

En ese momento una morocha que había oído todo se acerco a ayudar a los chicos

BONNIE: Ellos se vienen conmigo, los necesito para una tarea importante

BARKING: Qué diferencia hay entre que se vallan con usted y solos

BONNIE: Lo mismo se puede decir del fin de semana, usted no puede obligarnos a venir en un fin de semana y yo y mis dos amigos nos iremos

FELIX: De hecho somos tres y Bonnie

RON: Yo cuento 4 y con Bonnie 5

BARKING: No importa que tan útil sea en los partidos no es justo que no venga a los entrenamientos, cuando todos los demás cumplen

KIM: Para ser justos nadie en el equipo se ha quejado ya que Ron ayuda bastante en los partidos

MONIQUE: Además Ron ha roto mas marcas deportivas que Brick en toda su larga carrera

BARKING: Muy bien Imparable dado que como dice Possible nadie se aquejado y mi autoridad no me permite obligarte a practicar en el fin de semana no interferiré pero déjame aclararte algo pasare de largo tus repetidas falta, por el momento, pero en cuanto tu desempeño en los partidos baje o empieces a faltar a los partidos, tu estas fuera y (Su tono se alzo) Yo mismo te enterrare

Los tres chicos se alejaron rápidamente antes que cambiara de idea

R.C: Disculpe Srta. Rockwaller no es que no agradezca su ayuda pero supongo que usted no vendrá con nosotros, no es un viaje de placer

BONNIE: Mis padres salieron de la ciudad y mis dos hermanas organizaron una fiesta el fin de semana, no quiero estar cerca y ustedes se van así que me llevaran con ustedes

FELIX: Sabes siquiera a donde vamos

BONNIE: Conociéndolos fuera de la ciudad, aunque pasar el fin de semana con ustedes dos…

RON: Will también viene y bueno R.C y claro que Rufus

R.C: Me opongo a traer con nosotros a la Srta. Rockwaller, será peligroso para ella

RON: Yo digo que venga, necesita alejarse unos días y le caerá bien el aire nuevo

BONNIE: Además si no voy con ustedes iré derecho con Kim y le contare todo sobre ese reloj

FELIX: Amigo creo que no tienes posibilidad, te arrinconaron por todos lados

Al llegar a la salida se encontraron con una casa rodante y a Will saludando por la ventanilla, se acercaron subieron y Will arranco después de unos metros la casa rodante cambio de forma, era una nave muy espaciosa y grande con alas a los costados y propulsores detrás, toda pintada de negro, por dentro tenia asientos, computadoras e incluso un baño con una pequeña habitación

FELIX: Pensé que J.G no les dejaría sacar una nave y menos una transformable como la sacaron?

WILL: Esta no es una nave de Justicia Global, esta nave es de R.C

RON: Como has… usaste el dinero de la cuenta y a mí no me dejaste usarlo

FELIX: Que cuenta? Tienes cuenta con dinero

BONNIE: Mas importante que eso cuanto tienes en la cuenta?

R.C: (Desde los parlantes de la nave) Déjenme quitarles sus dudas ordenadamente, primero esta nave la construí yo usando como base varios diablos por lo que esta nave es tuya Ron, aun tengo que trabajar en ciertos desperfectos pero por el momento servirá además aun tengo que encontrar un lugar para guardarla cuando volvamos pero eso puede esperar por el momento; segundo Ron tiene una cuenta con cierto capital sustancioso proveniente del Buen Nacho

RON: (Interrumpiendo) Otro cheque por regalías Boohyaa

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo y acompaño a su amo) Boohyaa

R.C: Si pero después de que lo depositara en el banco me encargue de que no lo despilfarre

FELIX: No me olvido de que yo te quise vender mi moto te acuerdas

R.C: Además me gustaría contarles que la nave está basada en algunos diablos que me arregle para cambiarles la programación y así ensamblarlos creando este vehículo modificable

WILL: Ron el día que te llego este reloj te ganaste la lotería

RON: Bueno es cierto que soy muy habilidoso

R.C: Si me prestan atención me gustaría repasar los deberes que nos llevan a Japón

Todos los presentes menos Bonnie, quien se fue a ver la habitación, se quedaron viendo una pantalla que estaba en el frente mientras R.C hablaba

R.C: Nuestro principal objetivo es estudiar la genética recientemente modificada del cuerpo de Will y como segundo objetivo creo que podríamos usar ciertos datos para controlar momentáneamente las piernas de Félix

RON: Hoye R.C te puedo preguntar algo

R.C: Si, lo que necesites

RON: Este no es un diablo (Dijo apuntando a un agujero en la pared que tenia la forma de uno de los diablos y dentro había un diablo apagado conectado a varios cables) o es decoración

R.C: Ese particularmente es el primer diablo que tú mismo llevaste a tu casa he estado modificándolo para que sea funcional para mi, crearme un cuerpo aparte, en caso de una situación crítica poder ayudar mas allá de apoyo, pelear con ustedes

RON: O también para crear cosas, sé que eso te encanta

FELIX: Si, cuando modificábamos la silla tenías miles de ideas pero muchas no podíamos hacerlas porque no teníamos el entrenamiento para hacerlas

WILL: Guiar a estos dos para crear tan tecnológica arma es sorprendente

RUFUS: Oye (Se escucho un muy enojado Ratopin)

Bonnie: Déjenme aclarar algo (La morocha volvió de la habitación) hasta que llegamos al hotel me quedo con la habitación

R.C: Puedo pedir su atención devuelta

Todos miraron a la pantalla de vuelta

R.C: Primero les daré ciertas Herramientas a todos ustedes, a su derecha encontraran una bandeja que tenia 3 auriculares, estos son para mantener contacto entre nosotros además permiten localizarlos en caso de dificultades, además encontraran un muy pequeño brazalete para Rufus que servirá para mantener su localización y sonara en caso de problemas y para los 3 chicos tengo un brazalete muy fino parecerá hecho de goma pero se conecta con el auricular y entre distintas funciones sirven como un traductor y para la sorpresiva pasajera extra arme un pequeño auricular que copia otras formas y un collar que hace lo mismo les pediré que los mantengan siempre con ustedes, demás está decir que todo esto es sumergible

RON: Lo repetiré deberías ser inventor o algo de eso

FELIX: Si yo opino igual

WILL: Volviendo a la misión, adonde entraremos

R.C: Que conocen sobre Ony-Demon

RON: No es la marca de desodorante que compre el otro día

FELIX: No, creo que es el nombre de un personaje en Cazasombies

WILL: Es una organización que crea guerreros para todo aquel que pague

R.C: Como se espera de un agente de Justicia Global eso es correcto

WILL: Justicia Global con todos sus recursos no tiene nada de ellos, se me hace difícil creer que tengas la localización tan fácilmente

R.C: Jack Hench tenía algunos datos, cuando hackie su computadora los copie y pude triangular su localización, pero no tengo nada de sus defensas

WILL: Cual es el plan entramos de noche y luego que, robamos?

R.C: No, primero de noche es cuando tienen más personal trabajando, entraran de día Ron y Rufus mientras Will se quedara en le entrada para avisarnos si alguien entra, mientras Bonnie y Félix crearan una distracción afuera, copio unos datos y salimos, puedo aquí mismo crear capsulas con su tecnología integrada, que usaremos para diagnosticar el estado de ustedes y con suerte ellos jamás sabrán de nosotros

WILL: Eso suena demasiado fácil; estas seguro de esto

R.C: Si, son ustedes los que deberían estar seguros de lo que harán, me gustaría agregar que llegaremos por la tarde, tendrán libre la noche les recomendaría que salgan y aprovechen a pasear, mañana puede que no sea exactamente tranquilo

Al llegar la nave se puso sobre un terreno baldío y cambio de forma, ahora se parecía a una casa, pero R.C aclaró que solo era para pasar la noche temprano al día siguiente se irían, Will y Félix se fueron a probar la comida local en un pequeño puesto, mientras Bonnie no quiso ir a un lugar pobre por lo que Ron se quedo haciéndole compañía, pero al rato

BONNIE: Tengo hambre, tu (Mirando a la pantalla) no puedes crear una heladera

R.C: Lo que no puedo hacer es crear comida de la nada, lo que supongo que es lo que tú quieres

RON: Estaba por ir al Buen Nacho con Rufus quieres venir Will y Félix querían comer comida china

R.C: Te repito que estamos en Japón no en china

RON: Entonces no tendrían que comer comida Japonesa

R.C: Ron hay un Buen Nacho cerca a dos cuadras no regreses tarde

BONNIE: Sabes que tú vendrás, digo estas en el reloj no?

RON: Booyhaa vamos Rufus (Dijo con gran alegría) vienes Bonnie

BONNIE: Bueno pero tienes para pagar

RON: Claro R.C me dio plata Japonesa

R.C: Se llama Yen y tienes bastante no te olvides el vuelto

Bonnie, Ron y Rufus salieron en dirección del Buen Nacho y al encontrarlo entraron y gracias al traductor no tuvieron problemas en pedir Ron y Rufus comieron lo mismo que siempre comían en mittleton mientras Bonnie comió ensalada, después de lo que puede ser una salida igual a la que hubiera tenido en casa decidieron dar una vuelta mientras caminaban llegaron hasta una plaza que cubría varias cuadras, se notaban bien cuidadas y se veían los arboles verdes que a pesar de la noche y la oscuridad se notaban gran belleza al mirarlos, entonces Ron dijo

RON: Mira allá (Apuntando a un terreno bastante elevado con un gran árbol arriba) vamos allá (Tomo de la mano a Bonnie y tirando corrió hacia ese terreno)

Bonnie sin decir queja alguna fue con él y cuando llegaron se acercaron a la barandilla y miraron un panorama que en mittleton jamás encontrarían un cielo estrellados con una luna llena que apenas se tapa por alguna nube que no contenía la luz blanca que alumbraba una ciudad tranquila y en calma, esa luna que a gritos decía que recordarían este momento por años

BONNIE: Es hermoso, verdaderamente algo único

RON: Crees que Kim vea este cielo?

R.C: No, eso es imposible dada la diferencia horaria y la posición de las estrellas Kim no verá este exacto cielo ya que ella dando la vuelta en el otro punto del planeta

RON: Que, ella está dada vuelta o nosotros estamos dado vuelta

RUFUS: Que mareado (Girando la cabeza)

RON: Si el mundo se dio vuelta nos portamos distinto

R.C: No, nosotros somos quienes somos, recuérdalo uno puede cambiar, pero el cambio no quiere decir que puede dejar de ser lo que es

RON: Como siempre no te entiendo pero bueno

BONNIE: Soy yo quien no te entiende Ron

RON: Bueno es complicado pero yo no estoy dado vuelta

BONNIE: No, yo me refiero a que porque no intentas ir por Kim casi toda la escuela sabe que te gusta, de hecho muchos creen que ustedes terminaran juntos, porque no vas y la besas, o no se

RON: Ya lo he dicho ella es feliz con Erik, yo no me meteré en medio, mientras ella sea feliz yo seré feliz, yo lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ella y ver cuando ella llegue a las estrellas

BONNIE: Lo que más odio de ella es que tiene alguien que estar a su lado, alguien que la ama y ella no se da cuenta, ella no quiere ver al frente, tiene un sol brillando que lo daría todo por ella

R.C: Cierta persona famosa dijo que de la única forma que nos protegemos del dolor es con el amor, mientras allá amor habrá vida, sin importar que la muerte te llegue pronto

RON: Hagamos de cuenta que no entendí

RUFUS: Lindo cielo (Decía suspirando)

BONNIE: Ron tu quieres sacar a Kim de tu corazón

RON: NO, ella será siempre mi amiga

BONNIE: Yo quiero decir que si quieres dejar de amarla, si quiere tener algo… conmigo

La morocha miraba para abajo esperando escuchar un mar de risas

RON: Tu quieres alguien a tu altura y yo no lo estoy

R.C: Tengo una gran variedad de nombres que entrarían en la categoría de dolorosos

RON: Pero tu tampoco eres un remplazo tu eres especial a tu forma, no especial de problema, o de locura o… ninguna de esas especial solo… bueno yo (Sin saber cómo parrar de hablar)

BONNIE: (Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara) hagamos algo distinto, si tú no quieres dejar a Kim no lo hagas (Ron la miro sorprendido y atento) pero déjame tratar de hacerte olvidar a Kim

RON: No puedo hacer nada pero… (Fue cortado por Bonnie quien se acerco y)

La bella morocha sin dejar que termine la frase se tiro hacia Ron y lo beso tan fuerte como pudo plasmando una imagen de dos chicos abrazados sin espacios entre ellos y de fondo una luna que junto a unas brillantes estrellas contarían este momento por años, de casualidad una persona pasaba cerca y vio ese momento vio a un árbol del cual unas pocas hojas caían una joven pareja se unía en un beso de pasión y un cielo perfecto que les deba su bendición. Por las calles volvían la pareja agarrados de la mano entrelazando sus dedos hablando sobre nada importante pero riendo; llegaron a su casa y encontraron a Will y Feliz, los saludaron y Bonnie se fue a su habitación mientras los tres chicos se prepararon para dormir atacando con una lluvia de preguntas a Ron.

Un nuevo día llego y el era tiempo de poner en marcha el plan fueron en la nave, la cual activo un modo furtivo para que nadie vea, llegaron a un edificio de empresas muy controlados; Félix y Bonnie salieron y se sentaron enfrente en un café , mientras R.C a través de la computadora de la silla de Félix cortaron la energía de la calle, en ese momento Ron y Will entraron en las oficinas, subieron hasta el segundo piso y entraron en un callcenter con pequeños cubículos en donde gran cantidad de personas realizaban llamados, Will se sentó en uno de los cubículos mientras sacaba una laptop que R.C le dio y se dispuso a controlar un cuadro enorme que al lado tenía una planta, mientras Ron fue al baño y activo el traje en modo de camuflaje, habían controlado quien no estaría de los que trabajaban en ese callcenter y quien entraría al laboratorio, al ver moverse la planta para el costado Will le dio el aviso a Ron quien se acerco y entro mientras salía un hombre de traje, al cerrar la puerta Ron quedo solo en el ascensor

R.C: he apagado por unos momentos el camuflaje y engañe a las cámaras cuando estemos llegando lo reactivare

RON: Ahora que lo pienso porque subimos al segundo piso para bajar al laboratorio del sótano

R.C: Porque está construido de forma de que solo se pueda bajar y subir desde esa oficina y los respiradores están separados por lo que solo se puede entrar por aquí

RON: Y porque Félix corto la luz afuera si acá hay luz

R.C: Se corto la luz de afuera para la seguridad estén atentos a fuera y no adentro pero dado que el laboratorio tiene corriente eléctrica de repuesto no se preocuparan por el laboratorio, por unas horas, al menos

RON: y entonces porque necesitas ayuda para cortar la luz afuera si en J.G no necesitaste ayuda

R.C: Porque tienen un bloqueador de señal que bloquea el paso de entrada y salida de cualquier clase de señal por lo que no podre manejar ni el corte de la calle ni la cámara de la oficina

RON: Rufus como estas ahí adentro? (Le dijo mirando al bolsillo)

RUFUS: Todo bien

R.C: Ron prepárate, reactivare el camuflaje, el personal que salga debería ser el ultimo

Ron vio la puerta abrirse y un hombre entro mientras Ron por un costado salió, camino siguiendo las indicaciones de R.C ya que había una red de laberintos que llevaban a ningún lado pero R.C se conecto al sistema y logro obtener un mapa de la instalación junto a la descarga de los archivos de la organización sin tener que llegar al centro del laboratorio

R.C: Ron ya estoy descargando los datos necesarios y no necesitamos llegar al laboratorio central, pero tengo un problema sobre contarte sobre información que encontré pero si tu actúas los oni-demons sabrán que estuviste aquí a diferencia del plan original

RON: Porque hablas siempre con tantas palabras, si encontraste algo malo dime

R.C: Al parecer han capturado a distintas personas para usarlos como conejillos de indias

RON: Que? Ellos hacen que

R.C: Pruebas dolorosas en humanos deben haber unos 5 sujetos de prueba

RON: Cambia la ruta ya estamos yendo

Ron corrió tanto como pudo y llego a cinco celdas transparentes, con una litera al fondo, cada celda estaba una al lado de la otra y dentro se podía ver a los hombres de adentro se podía ver a los presos recostados mirando al techo como si no nada quedara por hacer, tan solo esperar porque el final llegue, en las primeras tres había hombres de compleción robusta pero normales, en la cuarta había un hombre grande y muy gordo R.C dijo

R.C: Los reconoces?

RON: No, quienes son ¿?

R.C: Al parecer son los 3 ninjas y el sumo que trabajaban para Draken en el ataque de los diablos y un ninja con entrenamiento incompleto se llama Fukushima y lo están preparando no; no solo lo preparan, prácticamente lo fundieron con la espada

RON: Que quiere decir eso?

R.C: Eso quiere decir un montón de términos que no entenderás pero debemos acercarnos

RON: (Cuando Ron vio al Japonés de pelo negro lo reconoció) Yo lo conozco el entreno conmigo

R.C: Que cuando fue eso?

RON: Cuando entrene en una escuela Japonesa secreta ninja

R.C: Desconocía tal información, pero jamás te he visto usar habilidades ninja

RON: Si digamos que no me fue muy bien en la parte de los ataques o en nada

R.C: Mas importante, Ron las celdas son a prueba de sonido activare los intercomunicadores, quieres hablar con ellos?

RON: Buen día, tanto tiempo (El camuflaje se desactivo permitiéndoles ver a Ron) no los veía desde la noche en el Buen Nacho, como les ha ido?(Mientras sonreía)

NINJA: Porque estás aquí nosotros te atacamos, te golpeamos incluso cuando nos cubriste, porque estás aquí, vienes buscando venganza, vienes a reírte de nosotros o vienes a destruirnos?

RON: Y porque quería yo hacer eso, vamos no quieren salir

R.C abrió las puertas de las celdas mientras que unos muy sorprendidos salieron sin poder creerlo

NINJAS Y SUMO: Porque nos liberas?... nosotros te quisimos destruir

RON: Amigo basta solo tengo amor (Dijo golpeando su pacho)

R.C: (usando el sintetizador de voz) Más importante vallase, siguán solo por los pasillos que tenga las luces apagadas y llegaran a la salida

Los tres ninjas y el sumo salieron tan rápido como pudieron y se fueron mientras un quinto prisionero se quedo en su celda sentado con su cabeza apoyada sobre su rodilla, sin decir nada Ron se acerco y cuando lo tuvo enfrente R.C dijo

R.C: tienes la libertad a tu alcance, ven y te ayudaremos a salir de aquí

FUKISHIMA: (Una sonrisa se formo en su cara) Bienvenido a Yamanuchi forastero

RON: No estamos en Yamanuchi, el sensei no tendría jamás un lugar como este aunque no vi como eran los castigos en la Yamanuchi así que tal vez…

FUKUSHIMA: No,… esto no es de los Yamanuchi, esas palabras te las dije el primer día del curso Dragón o quieres que use tu nombre?

R.C: Como supiste que era yo

FUKUSHIMA: Esas palabras de antes son las que usaste conmigo cuando yo me opuse a que se te muestre el Sable Lotus y te cuente su historia, recuerdas

R.C: No conozco su conexión pero creo que deberíamos iniciar la retirada

RON: Hablaremos afuera, ven vámonos (Estiro su mano para ayudarlo a salir)

FUKUSHIMA: No me puedo ir, vete te agradezco tu honorable ayuda pero me quedare

RON: Porque, es por honor o algo de eso, puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas

R.C: No, es por tu espada verdad, no la tienes contigo

FUKUSHIMA: No se de quien sea esa voz pero tienes razón no me puedo ir sin esa espada, si me alejo de ella moriré

RON: bueno buscaremos la espada, sabes donde esta?

FUKUSHIMA: No lo hagas por favor, no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio de tu ayuda

RON: Amigo tu mismo lo dijiste somos compañeros, bueno después nos traicionaste pero entrenamos juntos, por unos días al menos

FUKUSHIMA: Yo perdí mi honor, perdí mi lugar en Yamanuchi, perdí mi futuro e incluso después de que ony-demons me tomara perdí mi camino como ninja, yo te ruego déjame solo

RON: Entiendo, hagamos esto no se qué es lo que te puedo dar pero te ayudare a recuperar lo perdido o a encontrar algo nuevo, así que vámonos

FUKUSHIMA: Por el pasillo al final hay una bóveda dentro atada con gran cantidad de cadenas esta la katana maldita, sin esa espada no puedo irme y la bóveda que la resguarda tiene varios centímetros de espesor no es electrónico y solo se abre por una llave que no esta acá, si lo abres me iré contigo y te daré lo que quieras de mi, pero ten en cuenta que dado que ya se fueron cuatro de los sujetos de prueba la alarma sonara pronto e incluso si te las arreglas para sacar la katana antes de que la alarma se dispare en el momento en que abras la puerta o liberes las cadenas la alarma sonara, así que déjame repetirlo vete, no me puedo ir

Ron salió de la celda y fue hasta la bóveda, al estar enfrente vio un cuadrado de color gris que iva desde el piso hasta el techo y tenía varios metros horizontales, en un lado había dos pequeños agujeros, sobre esos había una forma hexagonal más grande que los anteriores que entraba para dentro de la gran puerta solo por unos centímetros

RON: Que tienes sobre esta cosa

R.C: detecto medio metro de acero reforzado y ningún tipo de mecánica electrónica es todo analógico, no tengo ninguna conexión, no se puede abrir sin las llaves

RON: Entonces hay que tirarla abajo, (La "bufanda" cubrió mano derecha y empezó agirar)

R.C: Según las especificaciones necesitaras unos 20 o 30 golpes para tirar abajo la puerta

FUKUSHIMA: Ves, te lo dije vete no te queda tanto tiempo

Por un segundo una luz azul rodeo su ojo derecho y Ron se puso de perfil izquierdo levantando sus brazos, el brazo derecho horizontal y el izquierdo vertical ambos se cruzaban por las muñecas y después de un suspiro Ron empezó a golpear la puerta pero no lo hiso con fuerza, eran golpes suaves, calmos sus manos no eran puños golpeando, eran palmas buscando, después de unos segundos Ron tiro su brazo derecho atrás y sin ninguna duda en su movimiento golpeo con fuerza la firme puerta atravesándola, una vez que su brazo estuvo dentro de la puerta las venas de su cara se hincharon en señal de la enorme cantidad de fuerza que estaba haciendo, sus pies se levantaron apoyándose en la puerta quedando sostenido solo por la puerta y entonces para sorpresa de aquel japonés y el tan avanzado reloj, Ron saco la puerta de su lugar y la tiro para su costado, mostrando una katana sostenida en el aire por cadenas

RON: Esa es tu espada porque si me equivoque de puerta no creo que pueda abrir otra así

FUKUSHIMA: Pero como es que pudiste… yo sé… eso fue la palma suave del tornado que sabio

R.C: Es esa una habilidad ninja? Porque nunca la usaste?

FUKUSHIMA: Esa no es una habilidad Yamanuchi de donde la aprendiste?

RON: No se solo la use ahora, salió de mi… increíble, no

R.C: Tengo muchas preguntas pero ahora no es el momento

RON: Que entonces cortamos las cadenas, no me digas que son irrompibles

R.C: Con la "bufanda" deberías poder cortarlas sin problemas

La "bufanda" atravesó velozmente por las cadenas antes de que alguien se dé cuenta la katana caía y un muy apurado Fukushima salto a agarrarla antes de que tocara el suelo

RON: Ahora nos podemos ir verdad?

FUKUSHIMA: Ahora, no hay nadie que nos frene de irnos

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo mientras una estruendosa sirena se podía oír por todos lados cuando los chicos fueron detenidos por un hacha clavada en frente de Fukushima quien salto hacia atrás y un mazo clavado enfrente de Ron quien se tapo y cerró los ojos, al abrir los ojos vio a dos armaduras delante de él y la que estaba delante le dijo a Ron

ARMADURA: No se si no retrocedes por miedo o si eres muy valiente para retroceder pero por no retroceder te diré mi nombre y el de mi hermano yo soy Javoc Deberon y este es mi hermano Abrahán Smith y déjenme decirles que hoy es su día de suerte escaparan de aquí

RON: En serio nos dejaran ir tan fácil no tendrán problema

JAVOC: No porque ustedes escaparan sin sus cuerpos, no se preocupen sus almas serán liberadas

RON: Mientras nos dejen ir está bien, es más te invitare un naco del Buen Nacho la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver

Javoc tomo la masa del piso, el cual estaba destrozado, y la corrió logrando que Ron se relajara, cuando Ron levanto el pie para pasar la gran masa se acerco de nuevo a un muy desprevenido Ron, Javoc rio pensando que ya lo tenía pero antes de que pudiera festejar la masa fue detenida por la "bufanda" , mientras Abrahán tomo el hacha y tan fuerte como pudo tiro un golpe a Ron apuntando a sus piernas, Ron no podía moverse a tiempo ya que era detenido por la masa pero antes de que el hacha tocara a Ron una katana negra como el carbón se clavo en el suelo

FUKUSHIMA: no se estarán olvidando de mi


	9. Desiciones y entrenamiento

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 9

Por los pasillos de una base de la organización conocida como Ony-Demons dos chicos corrían hacia la salida cuando en su camino dos armas se interpusieron uno de los chicos con rasgos Japoneses y pelo negro, portando una katana reacciono y retrocedió unos pasos mientras que su compañero un chico occidental con el pelo rubio y un traje negro que lo cubría totalmente simplemente se cubrió la cara y cerro sus ojos esperando al abriros un panorama diferente, pero en cuanto los abrió vio dos grandes armas que se interponían en su camino y detrás dos armaduras que cubrían por completo los cuerpos de sus ahora enemigos

ARMADURA: No se si no retrocedes por miedo o por valor pero por no retroceder te diré mi nombre y el de mi hermano, yo soy Javoc Deberon y este es mi hermano Abrahán Smith y déjenme decirles que hoy es su día de suerte, escaparan de aquí

RON: En serio nos dejaran ir tan fácil, no tendrán problema con sus jefes o con la mutual

JAVOC: No, porque ustedes escaparan sin sus cuerpos, pero no se preocupen sus almas serán liberadas y eso es lo que importa, la libertad de sus almas mis niños

RON: Mientras nos dejen ir está bien, es más te invitare un naco del Buen Nacho la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver

Javoc tomo la masa del piso, el cual estaba destrozado, y la corrió logrando que Ron se relajara, cuando Ron levanto el pie para pasar la gran masa se acerco de nuevo a un muy desprevenido Ron Javoc rio pensando que ya lo tenía pero antes de que pudiera festejar la masa fue detenida por la "bufanda" , mientras Abrahán tomo el hacha y tan fuerte como pudo tiro un golpe a Ron apuntando a sus piernas, Ron no podía moverse a tiempo ya que era detenido por la masa pero antes de que el hacha tocara a Ron una katana negra como el carbón se clavo en el suelo

FUKUSHIMA: no se estarán olvidando de mi

Los dos hermanos retrocedieron unos pasos

ABRAHAN: Eso pasa por hablar tanto ya te he dicho solo mata después háblales

JAVOC: Puedes culparme el de negro parece muy tonto

ABRAHAN: No puedo llevarte la contra después de oírlos hablar pero sus movimientos no son malos, ten cuidado contra el

JAVOC: Lo mismo te dijo a ti el de la katana es bueno

R.C: La única forma de salir de aquí será que trabajen juntos no busquen la pelea solo deben pasarlos y llegar al ascensor

FUKUSHIMA: Sera inútil llegar al ascensor si ellos lo atacan cuando estemos subiendo nos ira mal

R.C: El ascensor está construido de forma que soporte el ataque de estos dos

RON: Están exagerando las personas no pueden ser tan fuerte

R.C: No son personas Ron pero más importante… evadan

Ron se tiro contra la pared mientras Fukushima retrocedió de vuelta, Abrahán subió su hacha y con fuerza la tiro hacia abajo tratando de cortar a Fukushima, quien en un rápido movimiento salto a la pared con su pie izquierdo y el derecho lo apoyo en la pared girando y pateado la cabeza de la armadura, la cual se desprendió Ron al verlo dijo

RON: (Al mirar a la cabeza de la armadura volar) Fukushima que has hecho (Pero se detuvo al ver que el cuerpo seguía en movimiento) o, no están embrujadas, una base maligna embrujada

R.C: (Desde el auricular) Se podría decir que son robot, más importante mira al frente

La masa de Javoc intentaba golpearlo de frente, pero uno de los extremos de la "bufanda" empujo la masa de costado, golpeando la masa contra la pared y el otro extremo golpeo la cabeza sacándole el casco; Ron vio lo vacio de la armadura y noto un chip incrustado en el cuello de la misma,

R.C: No queda tiempo tenemos que irnos

Fukushima: Acércate voy a probar algo

Ron retrocedió y salto encima de Abrahán mientras la "bufanda" golpeaba el hacha para que cayera al piso y evitara que Javoc los siguiera, quedando nuevamente Javoc y Abrahán enfrente de Ron y Fukushima, con la diferencia de que ahora estaban más atrás

R.C: (Desde el auricular) Ron no queda mucha energía estuvimos demasiado en modo camuflado

Fukushima: Es como en el pasado tu ángel hace horas extras nos sacare de aquí pero después debes llevarme contigo estamos

RON: ese fue siempre el plan, vámonos

Fukushima envaino, se puso firme levanto la mano derecha y doblo dos dedos poniéndolos verticalmente, de la nada una parvada de cuervos los rodeo y Fukushima sonrió mientras los cuervos atacaron a los hermanos, Ron y Fukushima aprovecharon la distracción para poder traspasar a los dos hermanos y llegar al ascensor sin molestias, mientras en el pasillo los cuervos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

R.C: No deberíamos volver por tus cuervos

FUKUSHIMA: No ellos no son más que una ilusión, los que nos mantenían aquí, no nos dejaban mucha energía, para que no escapemos, pero por suerte pude reunir lo suficiente para ese pequeño truco, ahora mi cuerpo falla te encargo el resto

El ex-ninja cayo exhausto mientras Ron lo agarraba, encima de eso la armadura paso a modo-mini, por suerte al salir del ascensor Will estaba de pie para ayudarlo, agarro a Fukushima

WILL: Que paso ¿? Conseguiste los datos

RON: (Mirando como la oficina estaba vacía) rescatamos a un viejo compañero

WILL: Y no solo a él sino a las 4 personas que salieron antes supongo

R.C: No hay tiempo tomen las escaleras y suban hablaremos después

Will y Ron cargando a Fukushima subieron hasta el techo de la empresa donde la nave apareció para llevarlos, una vez que se subieron la nave desapareció nuevamente

R.C: Me gustaría repasar el plan a partir de este momento

Cuando R.C termino de hablar todos los que estaban en la nave quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo

BONNIE: Nos quedaremos más tiempo en Japón y que harán con el muerto de ahí?

WILL: No está muerto pero si se ven signos claros de mala alimentación y mal tratos

FELIX: Si no está muerto, que le pasó? Es amigo de Ron ¿?

RUFUS: (Tocándose la panza) hambre…

RON: Podemos pasar por el Buen Nacho?... tengo hambre!

WILL: Antes de comer no deberíamos organizar nuestros movimientos?

FELIX: No es mala idea, tengo ganas de queso

R.C: Bien primero pasaremos por un Buen Nacho ordenaremos algo y mientras ustedes comen yo les contare todo lo que paso adentro, díganme sus ordenes que pediré desde acá para un Buen Nacho lejos de aquí para que este las ordenes en cuanto lleguemos y no esperemos.

Después de comer R.C les conto lo que paso dentro y les explico que llegarían a mittleton en un par de horas pero que aparte de Bonnie los demás se quedarían en la nave ya que debía registrar a Will para poder saber finalmente como estaba la situación con su cuerpo y el meteorito el cual no había mostrado señales todavía, además quería revisar a Fukushima para ver que le habían hecho en el cuerpo, necesitaba chequear a Félix para revisar una idea sobre la utilización de sus piernas y por ultimo quería revisar a Ron para ver si ahora podía encontrar algo sobre sus poderes místicos, al ver que solo quedaban pruebas Bonnie dijo que la llevaran a casa pero en ese momento

R.C: Ron he encontrado algo sobre un cierto plan de los Ony-Demons

RON: Involucra monos

R.C: No, no hay ningún mono, ni primate en este plan

RON: Entonces no es tan grave, llevemos a Bonnie a casa y vallamos a dormir, mañana t (Lo corto)

R.C: miles morirán, (Dijo sentenciantemente) Japón será arrasado por una demoniaca criatura

Todos los que estaban en la nave se quedaron viendo la pantalla en silencio esperando

R.C: Aparentemente Ony-Demons hace años empezó un proyecto para crear la criatura suprema, aquella criatura que tenga la fuerza más grande del planeta, una fuerza Imparable que nada ni nadie pueda enfrentar, comenzaron con ADN de lagartos y a través de una mezcla con lo que parece ser ADN de dinosauros extintos, a la cual irradiaron con muy variadas radiación, lo que quedo fue una criatura nunca antes vista, algo único con lo que ellos han estado asiendo las más atroces pruebas, hasta lograr dominarlo

En la pantalla apareció una imagen de una criatura enorme medía 120 metros de alto tenía una cola de unos 20 metros, en la espalda estaba lleno de puntas largas de unos diez metros, sus brazos eran largos, su cara se veía igual a la de un tiranosaurios rex y en su pecho un domo que lo cubría lleno de agujas

R.C: Según las especificaciones no solo cuenta con aliento de fuego el cual puede derretir el acero sino que además tiene agallas lo que le da la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua y lo peor de todo en su pecho bajo ese domo hay una fuente de energía de algún tipo la cual no llegaron a entender en su totalidad, por lo que no saben si puede ser usada como un arma, pero no lo descartaría, pero la más peligrosa cualidad que posee es su piel es como si estuviera acorazado

WILL: Donde esta? Debemos encontrarlo y evitar que lo liberen

R.C: Al parecer lo mantienen dormido pero incluso la forma de anestesiarlo no ha estado funcionando por lo cual es una de las razones de que en siete días el próximo sábado lo liberaran en el puerto de Tokio será sobre el medio día y lo dejaran libre por tres días que será cuando finalmente muera, al parecer su propia vida está llegando a su fin

FUKUSHIMA: Si pueden crear algo de tal poder para que necesitaran experimentar en humanos

R.C: La verdad es que aunque puedan creer una criatura de tal poder el hecho es que tardaron varias décadas e incluso la vida de esta criatura una vez que su desarrollo se completa es muy corta, ellos no pueden alargar su vida y han decidido que no se esconderán mas en las sombras, esta es su forma de decir que aquellos que se metan en su camino serán aplastados

FELIX: Aun no has dicho donde está cosa? y como haremos para mantenerlo dormido? por los próximos diez días?

R.C: Las coordenadas de la base donde está siendo detenido son desconocidas

FELIX: Que, he estado contigo y Ron en todo y tu nunca has dicho esas palabra, no tienes ninguna sospecha aunque sea por adivinar

R.C: La verdad es que esta la posibilidad de que este fuera de Tokio pero ni siquiera eso es seguro

FELIX: eso no puede ser todo, tú tienes los datos de sus computadoras, ya se volvamos entramos devuelta, seguro que te falto descargar esa información

WILL: Incluso si esa información no está podemos sacársela a los que trabajan para esa organización, solo volvemos y tomamos a alguien y chau todo resuelto

R.C: La información fue borrada y sobre escrita e incluso cambiaron todos los bancos de memoria donde solía estar la ubicación y todo aquel empleado que supiera sobre el proyecto ya ha muerto

FUKUSHIMA: Espera puede ser que el nombre sea proyecto Titán

R.C: Si sabes algo?

FUKUSHIMA: Hace unos 6 o quizá 7 meses no estoy seguro cambiaron a todo el personal que hacia pruebas con nosotros obviamente jamás supimos porque pero antes del cambio escuche que ese era el proyecto más poderoso y que algo se venía eso es todo

R.C: Como lo veo solo queda un curso de acción

WILL: Tus ideas han sacado a Ron de varias situaciones mortales, cuál es tu plan

R.C: No tengo un plan (Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo esperando que digiera algo)

FELIX: Como que no tienes un plan? Tu siempre tienes un plan, tú tienes planes para tus planes R.C: Lo siento pero esto se acaba le entregaremos esta nave a Justicia Global junto con toda la información desde que Ron se puso la armadura por primera vez déjenme pedir perdón Will, Félix y Fukushima pero Justicia Global decidirá su destino desde ahora y Ron perdón pero…

RON: (Comía su pedido del Buen Nacho junto a Rufus) Que no comen se va a enfriar

R.C: Ron acaso me has escuchado, empezare de nuevo… (Ron hablo)

RON: Una cosa muy mala va a pasar en Tokio

FELIX: Es poco e impreciso decir malo

WILL: No podemos dejar afuera el lagarto de 120 metros

FUKUSHIMA: Con piel acorazada

R.C: Y aliento de fuego capas de derretir el acero

RON: (Sin dejar de comer) Como yo lo veo si no hacemos nada ellos ganan, si intentamos pararlos y perdemos ellos ganan, pero si peleamos si le ganamos a esa cosa será nuestra victoria, no pienso elegir entre mis amigos y una masacre, protegeré a mis amigos, protegeré a mi familia pero más importante no dejare que las personas malas ganen

R.C: Yo te dije palabras parecidas aquel día

RON: No se preocupen ustedes no vendrán conmigo, (inclino levemente su cara y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su cara mientras sus ojos se cerraban) yo ganare

WILL: Es imposible, no permitiré que mueras en vano peleando contra la muerte echa animal

FELIX: Ron esto no es como el amo del calabozo no permitiré que vayas

FUKUSHIMA: Ni siquiera es tu continente no deberías meterte

BONNIE: Estas loco morirás mira esa cosa ni siquiera Kim podría ganarle

R.C: ron aun ahora estoy corriendo análisis y no he encontrado un patrón de ataque que pueda superar el siete por ciento de posibilidades de victoria, le estamos dando a Justicia Global un aviso

BONNIE: (Puso su cara enfrente y cerca de la de Ron) Dime por favor que esto no es por Kim, dime que la primera y única vez que quieres ir al peligro no es por Kim

RON: Esto no lo sabe ni Kim pero hace unos años yo me enamore de cierta chica ella tenía un pelo blanco y largo sus ojos son… no perdón eran… hay veces que aun los puedo ver yo tuve que tomar una decisión y tuve que vivir con esa decisión, aun hoy me arrepiento no por lo que hice sino porque después de eso negué esa parte de mí que me decía ve a pesar del miedo, ve y si te arrepientes luego bueno pues ve eso luego,… yo iré y no espero que vengan

FUKUSHIMA: Porque siempre eres así, incluso con tu inteligencia puedes ver que no hay posibilidad pero aun así iras

WILL: No podría ver a la cara a tus padres si te dejo morir no me pongas en esa situación

FELIX: En esta no pidas que te acompañemos

FUKUSHIMA: Acabo de escapar te debo mucho pero no iré, ya perdí mi honor no perderé mi vida

BONNIE: No lo entiendo, no vallas, yo me quedare contigo si quieres… pero no vallas

R.C: Ron fui construido para seguirte incluso si eso significa mi destrucción, pero debo confirmarlo tu Ronald Adrian Imparable vas a ir a enfrentar al Proyecto Titán

RON: Primero lo primero encárgate de Will, Fukushima y Félix, después veremos que hacemos

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo dejaron a Bonnie en su casa y luego se acostaron en las cámaras que crearon a base de los datos de Ony-Demons y un largo proceso de escaneo se inicio que duro toda la noche y parte del domingo, cuando llego la noche dejaron a Félix en su casa y Ron, Will y Fukushima se fueron a casa de Ron para poder descansar

RON: (Entrando en su casa) Mama ya llegue traje compañía

Sra. IMPARABLE: Hijo como te fue la pasaron bien?

RON: Si, ma un amigo se quedara en casa por una semana es de Japón

FUKUSHIMA: Buenas noches señora Imparable me llamo Fukushima soy de intercambio y si me permite me quedare una semana

Sr. IMPARABLE: Por nosotros no habrá problema (Apareció el papa de Ron quien había escuchado todo) pero estarán apretados en el cuarto de Ron

Sra. IMPARABLE: No tenemos cuarto de huéspedes perdón

FUKUSHIMA: No se disculpen su hospitalidad es demasiada

La semana inicio tranquila Ron y Félix hicieron su vida normal mientras Will y Fukushima se la pasaron dentro de las capsulas para que R.C los revisara, por suerte dejo la nave arriba de la casa del árbol de Ron por lo que estaban cerca y Félix pasaba todos los días después de la escuela

R.C: Will por lo que veo tu ADN varia solo en unos pocos indicadores, los cuales son más comunes en animales y al parecer el meteorito necesita un huésped que pueda sostenerlo sin volverse loco, y dada la evolución ninguna otra persona podría portarlo

WILL: Ósea que el meteorito buscaba conectar con un humano y no un animal pero ningún humano podía aceptarlo en su cuerpo

R.C: Si y eso no es todo tu cuerpo debería estar bien por el momento

WILL: Porque por el momento podría llegar a empeorar

R.C: No, tú tienes el control de tu cuerpo y de tus poderes, ahora según lo que veo puedes generar nervios e incluso manejarlo

WILL: Eso suena iútil pero que tan seguro es esta habilidad, puede afectarme mentalmente?

R.C: Si y no

WILL: Podrías profundizar en tu respuesta

R.C: Mientras uses solo tus habilidades sobre nervios no afectara a tu mente pero como recordaras el "material" que se fabricaba con el meteorito era radiactivo, por lo que tienes ciertas habilidades nucleares las cuales podrían comprometer tu psiquis de forma aun desconocida

WILL: Entiendo pero por lo que vi ni siquiera tengo acceso a tales habilidades por lo que será mejor entrenar mis habilidades con los nervios

R.C: Si sobre eso he preparado la capsula para que puedan entrenar en un ambiente controlado y aumentar el tiempo de entrenamiento

WILL: A que te refieres con aumentar el tiempo de entrenamiento

R.C: En las capsulas hay un programa que en una hora del mundo real te puede poner en un mundo en 3D por una semana

WILL: Eso quiere decir que podríamos entrenar e una semana lo de meses

R.C: Si pero hay límites en el uso del programa pero mientras lo usen entre cuatro a seis horas estarán bien

WILL: Me gustaría iniciar el entrenamiento

Will entro en una capsula mientras que en otra salió Fukushima quien se acerco a la pantalla

FUKUSHIMA: Estoy listo para las malas noticias que tienes

R.C: Me gustaría decirte que también tengo buenas noticias pero la verdad es que no, ellos modificaron tu química cerebral para que funciones como un chip que solo se comunica con la espada que tienes ahí a través de magnos impulsos que al igual que nervios hacen a la katana parte de tu cuerpo, por el resto de tu cuerpo al parecer tus músculos y piel también están conectadas a la katana, yo diría que toda tu fuerza se centra en la misma

FUKUSHIMA: Y que encontraste de la katana?

R.C: Según lo que puedo ver la esta katana está hecha a base de otra katana llamada Karasu-Maru una katana maldita creada en base de huesos de muchos guerreros que al final la espada fue enterrada con su ultimo dueño, usaron esta katana y la mesclaron con cierto metal negro muy antiguo de un meteorito es por eso que la katana es negra pero el filo es claro y largo ademas el agujero que tiene al costado se supone que es para controlar energías que la espada debería poder generar

FUKUSHIMA: hasta ahora no me has dicho nada malo, no es ideal andar con una katana de aquí para allá pero nada me detiene de ser libre

R.C: Lo cierto es que ese es el caso mientras la mantengas a mano nada malo te pasara, ya que la katana misma te protege, puedo ver que te permite una gran variedad de ilusiones y trucos, solo no debes de olvidar que la katana es como un brazo para ti si te alejaras de ella en tu cerebro te dolerá como si te estuvieran cortando un brazo

FUKUSHIMA: Entiendo alguna recomendación

R.C: Si, entrena, necesitas controlar tu katana, entre más unido estés con ella más calmo estará tu cuerpo, por el momento seguiré buscando una forma de separarte de la misma

R.C le explico a Fukushima lo del espacio en 3D y el se fue a entrenar mientras Félix subía

FELIX: R.C vine como me pediste en que te ayudo

R.C: La razón es para decirte que en unos días te podre dejar usar las piernas por unas horas

FELIX: En serio pensé que tendrías cosas más importantes

R.C: No, te debemos mucho para dejar de lado un problema tuyo, pero primero déjame decir que tengo los esquemas pero tardare de sintetizar la respuesta

FELIX: Y cuál es la tan misteriosa respuesta

R.C: Estoy creando unos parches que una vez adheridos a tu cuerpo absorberán el exceso de adrenalina permitiéndote usar el modo-mini por cortos periodos de tiempo

FELIX: eso es genial, pero puedo preguntarte algo?

R.C: Si

FELIX: Puedo hacerme más fuerte, en una semana

R.C le conto del mundo en 3D y sobre la diferencia temporal que había entre esa realidad virtual y el mundo normal, el chico en silla de rueda acerco su silla a la pared y un casco salió de la pared y se puso sobre la cabeza de Félix mandándolo al mundo virtual

De noche dentro de un sueño, Ron estaba de pie en un campo donde solo césped se veía, no había arboles, no había montañas, no había animales, no había personas, no había horizonte, solo se veía césped verde para todos lados y en el cielo se veía un celeste claro pero fuerte cubriendo toda la vista, y brillando fuertemente había tres ardientes soles

RON: Esto es raro recuerdo acostarme pero no despertar y los soles se me hacen raros pero no sé porque, siempre fueron amarillos? Qué crees Rufus… (El ratopin no salió y Ron empezó a buscarlo) Rufus donde estas? Rufus ven, quieres queso?

VOZ: Me temo que el honorable Rufus no nos acompañara

Ron se dio vuelta y vio una forma indefinida fantasmagórica y por obvia reacción el

RON: Ayudaaaaaaaa… Kim, Rufus, R.C, alguien hay un fantasma haaaaa…

VOZ: Calma Imparable (La forma fantasmal tomo forma del maestro Sensei)

RON: Sensei no podría aparecer de forma más común o por lo menos avisar

SENSEI: Hay temas más importante Imparable-san

RON: Encontró un mono en la escuela

SENSEI: No, por suerte los monos no entran, pero más importante si he sido invocado es por que necesitas ayuda con algún problema grave, que es lo que te molesta

RON: (Bajo la cabeza) Pronto tendré una pelea y todos me dicen que es Imposible ganar, pero yo no creo que pueda solo faltar a esta pelea, yo aunque no pueda ganar quiero ir y darlo todo aunque mis amigos no vallan porque cuando estoy con ellos yo creo que puedo ganar, ellos son muy fuertes, yo se que ellos pueden ganar, pero no sé si pueda ayudarlos y más miedo me da que puedo estar equivocándome yo tal vez debería pedir ayuda; Sensei quiere que le cuente todo

SENSEI: No, si tú crees que es mejor así yo apoyare tu decisión, por eso estamos aquí

RON: hablando de eso donde es acá

SENSEI: Imparable-san ahora estamos en tu interior, tu cuerpo está durmiendo en tu cama RON: Ósea que estamos dentro de mí, (Miro acusando) se limpio los pies antes de entrar?

SENSEI: Este es un campo sagrado que ha sido invocado por tus habilidades místicas RON: Si supongamos que no entiendo

SENSEI: Si este campo aparece y yo he venido es porque tú necesitas entrenar y eso haremos

RON: Sera como el curso dragón, no creo que pueda levantarme tan temprano sin dormir o es acostarme tan temprano, es todo muy confuso

SENSEI: Imparable san entrenaremos tu poder de otra manera

Un fuerte viento soplo y del horizonte la "bufanda" apareció volando, siendo traída por las corrientes de aire, al acercarse a Ron la "bufanda" rodeo el cuello del rubio sorprendiendo tanto al antiguo Sensei como al joven alumno

RON: Puede invocar armas de afuera… podría crear un taco gigante, no mejor un naco

SENSEI: Imparable-san es tuya esta "bufanda"

RON: Si, de hecho es como un arma

SENSEI: (Mirando la bufanda) Nada ni nadie debería poder entrar salvo tu y dado que tu me llamaste yo pero aun así esta "bufanda" esta aquí

RON: No se preocupe es mía (Sonrió)

SENSEI: Dejare por el momento el tema, primero que puedes hacer con la "bufanda"

Del suelo una gran pared gruesa y dura se levanto

SENSEI: Rompe la pared Imparable-san

La "bufanda" cubrió el brazo derecho de Ron y empezó a girar, Ron sorprendido tiro su puño contra la pared atravesándola

RON: Parece que se hiso mucho más fuerte que antes

El hombre mayor miro la "bufanda" y luego a la pared destrozada y dijo

SENSEI: Eso fue una técnica llamada El Puño de las Sombras

RON: Puño de las Sombras parece salida de un video juego

SENSEI: Es una de las técnicas perdidas, solo he sabido de un guerrero que la haya usado

RON: Cree que podría pedirle ayuda, tal vez pueda ayudarme a hacerme más fuerte

SENSEI: Eso es imposible, el no te puede ayudar

RON: Seguro, tengo varios vales para naco y tacos

SENSEI: No, el lleva mucho tiempo muerto

RON: No creo que me sirva un taco, pero la salsa diablo puede ser

SENSEI: Deseo probar mas de las habilidades de tu… "bufanda"

El suelo se agito con fuerza mientras una mano gigante salía tomando forma de puño se abalanzo contra Ron, las dos puntas de la "bufanda" se estiraron juntas derecho poco mas delante de donde estaba Ron y se doblaron mostrando forma de L para luego girar creando un escudo que freno el puño de piedra fácilmente

RON: Es más fuerte de lo que recuerdo

SENSEI: Desconozco el porqué pero esa arma es parte de tu poder, es un espejo de tus habilidades

RON: Siiiii…claro

SENSEI: (Notando las dudas) Imagínalo así Imparable, la "bufanda" como tú le dices es parte de tus habilidades místicas, como llego a pasar no se pero indudablemente es parte de tu poder

RON: No importa como pasó pero lo importante es que esta fuerte será igual de fuerte afuera?

SENSEI: Si en el mundo real no tiene esta fuerza es porque tú la detienes, déjame darte un consejo mi joven amigo, no escuches tu mente no escuches tu corazón escucha tu alma

RON: Me tengo que acordar de conseguir un diccionario de sabio-antiguo a español

SENSEI: No escuches a tu corazón, ni a tu mente escucha a tu alma y a aquellos que la arman

RON: Entonces usted cree que puedo ganar

SENSEI: Durante esta semana vendré a entrenar contigo, juntos te haremos fuerte

La tierra nuevamente se sacudió y varios puños salieron del suelo apuntando a Ron quien se tapo la cara con gran susto esperando por lograr salir ileso cuando la "bufanda" se estiro y empezó a girar creando una burbuja que protegió a Ron de todo daño

SENSEI: Por lo que veo tienes tres habilidades fuertes

RON: Si no se si sea buena noticia, pero esto de las sombras es muy útil

SENSEI: Las técnicas que manejas son El Puño de las Sombras un ataque que infringe en el adversario gran daño, El Escudo de la Sombras, un escudo capaz de protegerte de cualquier golpe directo y La Burbuja de las Sombras que te protege de cualquier daño sin importar de donde venga

RON: La armadura es increíble, bien Rufus

SENSEI: Creo que deberías aprender un ataque aun más fuerte

RON: Claro algo como la llamas del dragón o el trueno del sacudón?

SENSEI: No conozco tales técnicas pero hay una técnica que se creó en conjunto con las tres que tu ya dominas, será muy difícil y no puedo asegurarte que logres dominarlo a tiempo para tu pelea, pero si lo logras podrás tener una gran ventaja en contra de tu enemigo

RON: Si usted cree que debo intentarlo pues dígame que hacemos

El místico maestro toco el piso y un árbol enorme con muchas flores y ramas lleno de vida, el Sensei golpeo el árbol y varias hojas cayeron entonces dijo

SENSEI: Imparable-san quiero que mientras formes el Puño de las Sombras agarres las hojas que caen sin dejar ninguna fuera y así Ron lleno de dudas sobre si lo lograría vio como la "bufanda" rodeaba su brazo y con fuerza el intentaba agarrar las hojas logrando únicamente que las hojas se alejen por el viento generado por la rotación de la "bufanda"

RON: Es imposible, las hojas se alejan de mi mano

SENSEI: Imparable-san debes dejar una pequeña hendidura en tu puño para que las hojas puedan entrar adentro de tu puño

RON: Y si uso queso para pegarlas

SENSEI: Malgastarías tal delicia

RON: No, además seguro me comería el puño

SENSEI: trata de nuevo

Ron lo volvió a intentar solo que esta la bufanda dejo un pequeño hueco el cual absorbió las hojas como si fuera una aspiradora

RON: Lo hice, sensei pude atrapar las hojas

SENSEI: Bien hecho Imparable lo has dominado, pero este es solo el primer paso para tu nueva técnica, el Puño del viento salvaje

RON: No se ve muy fuerte, seguro no es para limpiar el piso

SENSEI: Esa técnica la uso un gran guerrero, para ganarle a un demonio de cientos de metros

RON: Guau solo atrapando hojas

SENSEI: No puedo decir que sea exactamente la misma técnica que una vez se uso ya que esta será tuya y solo tuya y por lo tanto serás tú quien dictamine que tan fuerte puede ser

RON: Siii, claro pero que entonces ya la tengo a la técnica esa

SENSEI: No, aun queda un paso más por alcanzar

RON: Ya era demasiado fácil

SENSEI: Imparable-san ahora que has atraído las hojas quiero que las empujes hasta el árbol

RON: Que con mi mano

Ron volvió a poner el puño y a hacer girar la "bufanda" atrayendo las hojas pero cuando quería tirarlas contra el árbol las hojas salían sin fuerza logrando únicamente caer sin tocar el árbol

SENSEI: Desde hoy y por los próximos seis días te concentraras en practicar este movimiento primero hasta lograr impulsar las hojas con fuerza contra el árbol y luego te alejaras poco a poco hasta que aun desde muy lejos puedas atraer las hojas y lanzarlas

RON: Sensei antes de empezar este entrenamiento puedo hacer una pregunta

SENSEI: Dime que atormenta tu alma Imparable-san

RON: Jamás me ha interesado ser fuerte e incluso ahora no me considero alguien fuerte pero usted cree que si me vuelvo fuerte cambiare, cree que me olvidare del Buen Nacho, de mis amigos, De Rufus, de mi trabajo,… de Kim

SENSEI: Tú crees que yo soy fuerte?

RON: Claro no les tiene miedo a los monos, ni arañas, ni a los campamentos, ni a la clase de matemática, ahora que lo pienso la escuela en general es bastante peligrosa

SENSEI: Ciertamente esos peligros no me preocupan pero déjame decirte que a pesar de ser fuerte, sigo teniendo mis miedos

RON: Pero entonces que, está bien tener miedo?

SENSEI: Yo siempre e creído que no importa tener miedo lo que importa es tener valor

RON: no entiendo la diferencia, para mí son lo mismo

SENSEI: Esta bien si no lo entiendes pero recuerda estas palabras porque llegara el día en el que podrás ganarles a todos tus enemigos y hay lo entenderás

RON: Si usted lo dice, pero igual no se que pasara si me hago fuerte

SENSEI: Eso solo lo sabrás el día que tú te consideres fuerte Imparable-san, pero hasta que ese momento llegue déjame decirte algo, mientras tu corazón siga puro yo siempre seré tu aliado

El tiempo paso y el viernes llego, Will, Félix, Fukushima, R.C y Bonnie le dijeron una y otra vez a Ron que cambiara de idea pero nunca lo hiso y ninguno de ellos conto nada sin importar cuánto quisieran, el rubio tan relajado como siempre estaba en el pasillo cuando un ex-militar se acerco y le dijo

BARKING: Imparable (Gritando)

RON: Sr. Barkin, juro que no fui yo el que rompió la ventana del salón de música… digo que ventana rota… mejor dicho yo no pase por el salón de música,…

BARKING: Imparable me estas confesando algo?

RON: No yo solo… en que lo puedo ayudar?

BARKING: Solo quiero hacerte acordar de que este sábado a la noche tenemos el juego mas difícil de toda la temporada, nos enfrentamos a los Lobos furiosos y hemos perdido contra ellos por cuatro años seguidos, mas te vale que aparezcas o me encargare personalmente que no salgas del castigo hasta que tus nietos terminen la universidad

RON: Harán una carrera larga o corta?

BARKING: Imparable no juegues conmigo

RON: Jamás Señor Barking y le juro que el sábado a la noche vendré a jugar, sin importar que pase (Serio miro la cara de Barking quien se sorprendió)

BARKING: Bueno si lo entiendes está bien

La escuela termino normal y después de su trabajo Ron y Kim fueron al cine y a comer en el Buen Nacho como si fuera un día común y corriente, como si al otro día Ron no enfrentara una pelea que muchos dirían que estaba perdida, pero aun así Ron al estar con Kim se olvido de todo problema, se olvido de Will y su fusión con el meteorito, se olvido de Félix y su posible regreso a caminar, se olvido de Fukushima y los experimentos que le hicieron, se olvido de la bestia con la que pelearía, la cual le preocupaba que fuera solo una desafortunada criatura

RON: Kim tú crees que lo lograre?

KIM: No

RON: Eso es duro

KIM: Ron eres mi mejor amigo pero después de intentarlo quince veces no creo que puedas sacar la armónica de cangrejo de la máquina de premios y ya perdiste mucho tiempo, vamos a casa

RON: Si supongo que tienes razón Rufus quiere acostarse a dormir además ned están por cerrar

Los jóvenes se fueron hacia afuera caminando hasta su casa

KIM: Estas listo para mañana, será un día importante

RON: Mañana… yo solo… quien te dijo de mañana digo será un día normal escuela… amigos no yo tengo trabajo con los leones y solo…haaaa… yo no quería

KIM: Calma Ron, estas nervioso por el partido,… verdad

RON: Haaaaaaa… siiii, el partido, no todo estará bien

KIM: Ron quiero que cuando estés corriendo, en el campo, me hagas un favor

RON: Dime pero no aseguro nada, porque el Sr. Barking dijo que me concentre en correr

KIM: Recuerda que pase lo que pase yo te estaré animando, tal y como tú me animas a mi todos los días desde que te conozco, porque tú eres mi héroe

RON: (Ron bajo la mirada) Kim de verdad crees que puedo lograrlo

KIM: Ya lo he dicho tu eres el chico potencial, además sin ti yo no podría hacer las cosas que hago

RON: Gracias Kim (Levanto la mirada y viéndola directo a los ojos) te prometo que ganare

La pelirroja se sonrojo mientras sonreía al ver al rubio a la cara, Ron acompaño a Kim a casa y se fue a dormir preparado para terminar su entrenamiento y empezar el muy difícil día

Era casi el medio día en el puerto de Tokio cuando del agua una bestia enorme de 120 metros salió todos los que la vieron salieron corriendo presos del pánico, un niño pequeño se quedo atrás y tropezó cayendo, un rugido sacudió la tierra el pequeño niño se dio vuelta sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sus dientes se apretaron el miedo lo dominaba y aquella criatura movió su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras subía su boca flamas se veían que buscaban escapar de su boca se puso en cuatro patas y abrió la boca, flamas tan grandes como un remolino salieron queriendo quemar no solo al pequeño sino que también a las ciento de personas detrás cuando un chico rubio con una remera roja, un pantalón negro y una bufanda negra que le tapaba la cara corrió hacia la criatura y salto por encima del chico, enfrentando las poderosas flamas, tiro sus brazos hacia atrás mientras los dos extremos de la "bufanda" los cubrió girando alrededor de sus brazos, aquel nene en el piso sintió como una corriente de viento absorbía todo el aire hacia aquel rubio y de pronto tiro sus brazos casi chocándolos entre sí generando que dos corrientes de aire chocaran y se mesclaran provocando un remolino firme y poderoso que avanzo sobre la descarga de fuego de aquella criatura; al entrar en contacto el torbellino con el fuego, el torbellino se incendio pero siguió su camino contra la masiva bestia incendiándola y dejando a miles sorprendidos de tal poder; el demoniaco animal retrocedió y dejo oír un grito de dolor que se escucho por toda la ciudad

R.C: No te pusiste la armadura todavía

RON: quería darle una ventaja, (dijo mientras sonreía) pero sácala ya, por favor porque volverá en cualquier momento y no podre enfrentarlo solo, es muy grande

En su brazo había un reloj del cual un material indefinido salió cubriéndolo todo desde los pies hasta la cabeza


	10. La Pelea Contra la Criatura

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 10

La criatura veía , mientras las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo se apagaban, al guerrero que lo enfrentaba , una solo persona que estaba de pie enfrente de el, mientras de su muñeca un material desconocido lo cubría tapándolo de los pies a la cabeza

-Horas antes-

RON: Gracias por el entrenamiento, me siento mucho más animado que antes

SENSEI: es mi honor ayudarte cuando tengas problemas, pero puedes quedarte más tiempo si quieres aún es temprano para despertar

RON: Gracias pero he estado pensando que no debería obligar a mis amigos a ir, no quiero que pasen por una pelea peligrosa por un estupidez mía

SENSEI: Entiendo, iras tu solo?

RON: Si aunque aún no se cómo voy a ir a Tokio

SENSEI: Imparable-san sal afuera de tu casa, un graduado de la Yamanuchi te buscara y te escoltara a donde necesites ir

RON: En serio, Boohyaa

Ron despertó de aquel sueño, encontrándose en el piso de su pieza, sobre un colchón, se levanto escribió una nota, se puso su pantalón para misiones y su remera roja de siempre y salió de la casa

R.C: Ron como se supone que debo interpretar tus acciones?

RON: Solo recuerda que no debes despertar a Will y Fukushima y tampoco a Félix ellos no tienen que pelear

R.C: Ellos verán que la nave no está con la computadora de Félix y vendrán

RON: No iremos en… nunca le pusimos nombre

R.C: Ahora hay problemas mayores no me agrada que vallas solo

RON: N.D será ¿?

R.C: Dado que yo la construí se llamara Hefestus

RON: Es justo, además no hay tiempo

En el cielo un helicóptero apareció y un hombre en el traje de un ninja bajo

NINJA: Imparable-san el maestro sensei me a mando a escoltarlo hasta su destino

RON: Como nadie lo escucho antes lo repetiré, Boohyaa

Ron subió mientras un muy sorprendido R.C se oponía a que Ron pelee solo, en el viaje Ron pensaba en todas las cosas que había vivido desde el día que por primera vez vio a su amiga pelirroja en kindergarten no pensaba en las aventuras como Black-Boy no pensó en sus amigos o en su familia, no pensó en su amado Buen Nacho o en su trabajo en la Compra Inteligente solo pensó en los días de su infancia con Kim los días enteros que jugaban, las noches de películas vistas, las fiestas juntos, la escuela e incluso las misiones y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Después de unas horas de vuelo Ron llego a Tokio cerca del puerto donde se suponía que el ataque iniciaría, Ron pensó lo enojado que se encontraría su querida mascota al ver que lo dejo solo en su casa dejándole a Will una nota para que lo cuidaran por el día

RON: R.C me da un poco de frio podrías sacar la bufanda sola

R.C: Si, pero Ronald todavía me desagrada esta situación

De repente la bufanda salió del reloj y cubrió el cuello de Ron quien seguía mirando arrepentido de no haberse llevado abrigo

RON: Ha es cierto, R.C puedes darme una camp…(Un estruendoso y violento rugido se escucho)

Ron vio como una masa de gente salía corriendo, en posición opuesta del agua, Ron corrió y vio lo que él pensó fue el animal más grande que vio en su vida el cual se podía ver como el fuego escapaba entre sus dientes, el calor casi se podía sentir arrasar con todo y lo peor fue cuando Ron noto que había un nene pequeño que se había caído y no podía reaccionar del miedo cuando un torbellino de llamas salió de la boca de la bestia arrasando todo a su paso. Ron tiro ambos brazos hacia atrás mientras la "bufanda" empezó a girar alrededor de sus brazos

R.C: Ron el puño no servirá las flamas son demasiado grandes!

El compañero virtual se quedo sorprendido al ver como Ron uso sus puños para crear una corriente de aire que origino un torbellino el cual absorbiendo el fuego de la criatura se volvió un ataque enorme que tomo a la criatura por sorpresa, provocando un grito de dolor que se pudo oir en toda la ciudad

R.C: Aun no te has puesto la armadura

RON: quería darle una ventaja, (dijo mientras sonreía) pero sácala ya, por favor porque volverá en cualquier momento y no podre enfrentarlo solo, es muy grande

Desde su brazo, en el que había un reloj, salió un material negro que lo cubrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, la criatura enojada levanto su enorme pie poniéndolo en el aire sobre Ron y el nene que algunos minutos antes se había caído

RON: (Hablando a través de un sintetizador de voz que traducía sus palabras) Chico puedes levantarte solo? o necesitas ayuda

CHICO: (Hablando Japonés) No, tengo miedo, mis piernas no se mueven

Ron quiso tomar al chico en sus brazos para sacarlo de aquí pero era tarde el pie caía con gran peso sobre ellos cuando un veloz y blanco objeto golpeo en la cara a la criatura provocando que perdiera el balance tirándola al suelo el objeto blanco se acerco a Ron quien solo dijo

RON: Gracias Félix te debo una

FELIX: Golpeo a una criatura de más de cien metros y me dices gracias,

RON: No se supone que te agradezca?

FELIX: mejor guarda tu buen trato que yo no soy el más enojado por lo que hiciste

RON: Alguien está enojado?... quien?

La criatura siendo ignorada giro su cuerpo, el cual estaba aun en el piso, para golpear a aquellos que la habían lastimado, pero antes de poder darles un golpe su cola se detuvo, no se podía ver porque o por quien la cola se detenía, la criatura frustrada empezó a agitar su cola para golpear de nuevo una y otra y otra vez pero sin importar cuánto tratara su cola nunca llegaba a tocar el suelo y a aquellos que le causaban daño, mientras Ron le pregunta a Félix

RON: Ese truco de la cola es tuyo?

FELIX: No, pero si entendí bien solo conocemos a una persona capaz de algo así

RON: Genial, quien?

En ese momento Will Du apareció y dijo

WILL: En el camino hacia acá rebelamos ciertos aspectos de las nuevas habilidades que obtuvimos, yo por ejemplo puedo generar nervios metálicos extremadamente duros y flexible

FELIX: El meteorito le deja crear hilos de metal

RON: (Intentando enfocar en el aire vio hilos colgados) que eres, el hombre hilo

WILL: De hecho a ti te conocen como Black-Boy, a Félix como White-Bird desde ahora cuando estemos en misión juntos llámenme Silver-Boy (De repente metal liquido color plateado salió de el cubriendo sus ropas, en su cara unos lentes que cubrían la mitad superior de su cara aparecieron y su pelo siempre acomodado y liso se levanto y el metal lo cubrió en forma de picos)

RON: Estas enojado porque no te desperté

WILL: Obviamente me molesto que nos dejes atrás, pero hay alguien más enojado que yo

La criatura al ver que no los golpearía con su cola apoyo sus brazos en el piso y apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el piso tiro su brazo derecho para golpear a aquellos tres hombres que seguían golpeándolo, pero en ese momento una sombra negra apareció por el costado golpeando, con una katana, el brazo derecho de la criatura empujándolo hasta golpear su brazo izquierdo y quedar tirada en el suelo, mientras la sombra se acerco a los chicos y dijo

FUKUSHIMA: Estas en graves problemas Imparable-san

RON: Tu eres el que está enojado? Es porque me acabe el cereal? o porque pise tu espada?

FUKUSHIMA: (Vestido con un casco antiguo de samurái en la cabeza y una capa, que en la espalda tenía un dibujo de un cuervo y dos pequeñas alas negras adelante en el pecho del lado derecho, la capa le cubría desde el cuello para abajo en caída y desde el cuello subía tapando hasta la boca) Es verdad que te cortaría en dos, si tocaras mi katana y además te acabaste el desayuno, es la comida más importante del día, pero dado que hay alguien más enojado contigo pasare por alto lo de la katana y lo del desayuno

Un fuerte grujido salió de aquella criatura que estirando el cuello tratando de llegar a comerlos, a aquellos cuatro que sin importar cuanto lo tratara nunca podía golpear, cuando empezó a retroceder siendo jalado hacia atrás desde la cola

RON: Quien queda, no estamos todos

R.C: Aun que no pueda demostrarlo yo también estoy enojado porque vinieras solo

RON: Pero si tu eres el único que vino conmigo

Desde el cielo una figura verde apareció una figura que tenía forma de persona pero al acercarse se notaba que estaba compuesto totalmente de metal, su forma era similar a la de Ron

RON: Que es, un clon robot? Puedo mandarlo a clase de matemática

R.C: Ronald te presento a mi cuerpo

RON: No usaras más el reloj, porque ya me había acostumbrado llevarlo a todos lados

R.C: No, este cuerpo se maneja por control remoto pero puedes hablar con el directamente

RON: (Mirando al robot) Amigo estas enojado porque no preste atención a todo lo que me decías

R.C: (Respondiendo desde el robot) Me frustro mucho que no olleras mis reiteradas insistencias de esperar a los demás o de venir en la nave, pero dado que tendrás que aguantar la furia de alguien más lo dejare pasar por el momento

RON: No son ustedes quienes están más enojados por lo que hice

La criatura aun sin poder creer como seguían evadiendo sus ataques puso sus manos en el piso arrancando una enorme parte del suelo, mas grande que una casa lo tiro hacia Ron y sus amigos pero gracias a los hilos que Will puso antes solo se corto yendo directo, en piezas más chicas a golpear a los chicos, cuando de la nada una nave apareció y de sus costados dos antenas se formaron y liberaron una energía que al expandirse detuvo los fragmentos de seguir

BONNIE: (Hablando a través del comunicador) Ya se los dije yo no participare de la pelea

R.C: Ese fue Hefestus cuidándonos

RON: Hooo seguro que Bonnie es la que está enojada por que vine solo

BONNIE: Puedes apostar que estoy enojada pero porque me dejaron con la rata asquerosa

RUFUS: (Moviendo su brazos a pesar de que nadie lo veía) Enojo, %&/%$

BONNIE: Y está diciendo un montón de palabras que no debería

RON: Ya veo, perdón por no traerte Rufus, pero quédate con Bonnie y cuídala

RUFUS: Protejo

BONNIE: Si como si una rata fuera a poder cuidarme

RON: se buena mientras nosotros resolvemos esto

Después del intercambio de palabras los cinco se pusieron a ver a la criatura Ron estaba en el medio a su izquierda Félix y Will y a su derecha R.C y Fukushima

WILL: Alguien tiene algún plan

FUKUSHIMA: Golpearlo hasta que no se levante

FELIX: Tirarlo al agua y rogar por que se ahogue

RON: yo quiero golpear su pecho esa cosa que brilla parece importante

R.C: Según los datos que tengo recomiendo que Will y Fukushima vallan por abajo concéntrense en sus piernas que no avance a la ciudad, pelear allá solo se nos complicara a nosotros mientras Félix y yo iremos por arriba nos concentraremos en sus manos y no podemos dejar que lance mas llamas sería peligroso si le da en la base de algún edifico grande

RON: Y yo que hago?

R.C: Dijiste que querías ir por su pecho, pues ve

FELIX: Se sincero, Ron según R.C tu eres el más débil de los cinco mantente atrás y como un apoyo

La criatura se levanto y nuevamente se puso de pie viendo atentamente a sus enemigos

RON: Yo no soy alguien fuerte pero hoy con ustedes a mi lado yo peleare

De pronto la "bufanda" rodeo los pies de Ron y tomo forma de resorte Ron doblo sus rodillas agachándose, el piso se agrieto y con un fuerte impulso salto directo hacia el pecho de la criatura, la "bufanda" rodeo sus brazos y girando rápidamente un vacio se genero y al abrir un poco la "bufanda" absorbió el aire ganando aun mas impulso y estiro sus brazos y doblo sus codos dejándolos a la altura de su pecho y cuando estaba por llegar al pecho de la criatura tiro sus puños generando una corriente de aire huracanado que golpeo con tal fuerza a la criatura empujándola unos metros para atrás, mientras los cuatros veían asombrados

WILL: Yo no creo poder hacer retroceder esa cosa de un solo puño

FELIX: Dilo de vuelta y quizá gane el solo la pelea

R.C: A sobre pasado las especificaciones de fuerza originales de la armadura

FUKUSHIMA: Es peligroso, el no se puede mover en el aire

La criatura tiro un golpe a Ron quien aun estaba en el aire sin posibilidad de esquivarlo, los cuatro al ver esto se dispersaron Félix en su tabla tomo a Ron alegándolo de la criatura mientras R.C los cubría golpeando la cara de la criatura mientras en el suelo Will usando hilos agarro los escombros con los que habían sido atacados antes y se los tiro a la criatura golpeándolo muy fuerte, a su vez Fukushima empezó a golpearlo en los pies haciendo retrocederla mientras Félix y Ron subieron en la tabla tan alto como pudieron y luego se cayeron en picada tan fuerte como pudieron

FELIX: Ponte el cinturón

RON: Donde está el cinturón

FELIX: Lo golpearas con tu puño

R.C: No, lo golpearemos de la forma con la que ya hemos destruido una construcción alta

RON: Espera de verdad lo hare devuelta

R.C: Si, dado el nuevo estándar de la "bufanda" debería soportar el impacto

FELIX: Me están preocupando, de que están hablando?

RON: Más vale que me des una orden extra grande de nacho con queso extra

Félix levanto alto a Ron y después de una cierta altura Ron salto mientras la "bufanda" empezó a girar a su alrededor formando una burbuja

RON: Burbuja de las Sombras

Ron cayó golpeando la cabeza de la criatura la cual movió la cabeza en señal de mareo, casi podía verse como caería al piso pero lo que nadie esperaba era que callera sobre Will, quien estiro sus manos tirando hilos que se agarraron a una torre y jalo saliendo de la zona de impacto

FELIX: Si, ha caído, seguro no se levanta después de ese golpe

La criatura se volvió a levantar y se podía ver en sus ojos, brillantes como oro y atravesados por una larga y fina pupila, el enorme odio por ser golpeado una y otra vez

FUKUSHIMA: Pensé que sería más peligroso pero no ha encajado ni un solo golpe

De pronto la criatura se dio media vuelta, pero no dio un solo paso a ningún lado solo se quedo quieto hasta que empezó a gritar de dolor, se llevo sus manos a la cabeza y en su espalda enormes cantidades de flamas salían de todas las puntas de su espalda las cuales al subir la temperatura cambiaron a un color rojo ardiente,

R.C: Esto no es bueno va a tacar, si una sola de esas puntas ataca y nos pasa causara un enormes destrozos, no dejen que dispare

Pero era tarde casi habían salido las puntas desde su espalda, mientras Will y Fukushima

WILL: Calma (Will hablando desde el comunicador le dijo a Ron) yo me encargare de que nada pase te encargare esa cosa, confió en ti amigo

FUKUSHIMA: (En ese momento Fukushima se puso al lado de Will) Yo no quería venir, no importa que esta sea mi tierra, yo me prometí que solo me protegería a mí y a nada mas pero aun así estoy aquí peleando al lado de ustedes, peleando por gente que no me ayudara, Ron yo ayudare a Will mas te vale ganarle a esa cosa, creo en ti

Las puntas salieron ardientes y veloces hacia Will y Fukushima quienes defendían una supuesta entrada hacia la ciudad, Will levanto su mano y cientos de hilos salieron de sus manos los cuales agarraron tantas puntas como pudo, mientras Fukushima tomo la katana con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha agarro el mango, cientos de cuervos salieron de su capa dispersándose mientras el Japonés dijo

FUKUSHIMA: Sanbiaku Giri no Ame

Fukushima desapareció y varios de las puntas se cortaron y caían mientras la última de las puntas se dirigía hacia Will quien estiro gran cantidad de hilos creando un escudo

WILL: Liquometal barrera

Una punta atravesó la barrera y siguió su camino a un muy cansado Will y cuando ya creía que le daría una espada negra se paro entre él y la punta empujando tanto a Fukushima como a Will quienes recibieron un golpe no mortal pero perdieron la conciencia

R.C: Will y Fukushima están bien pero no podemos dejar que la criatura los alcance

RON: (Se fue donde estaban Will y Fukushima y los alejo poniéndolos cerca de un edificio) Donde está Félix? El también fue golpeado por ese ataque?

FELIX: No, yo lo admito no soy muy fuerte y no creo que podría a ver ayudado con las puntas de recién pero ahora es cuando debemos atacar mas fuerte

A lo lejos un objeto blanco sobrevolaba el agua acercándose a gran velocidad, una vez que alcanzo tierra subió y a la altura de la cara de la criatura se acerco una vez más golpeando al enorme animal con la tabla mientras R.C golpeo su pie derecho y Ron golpeo su pecho, la criatura volvió a caer mientras Ron retrocedió, R.C paso, Ron agarro la mano de R.C con su mano derecha R.C los levanto a los dos y Félix se acerco, mientras la criatura empezó a rugir de dolor nuevamente y llevo sus dos manos al pecho el cual empezó a brillar

R.C: Atentos algo está pasando en el pecho, enormes cantidades de energía se están generando

RON: Félix ayúdame, con un salto lo golpeare en el pecho, con suerte ganaremos de un golpe

R.C: Preparare medidas para la posible radiación tengan cuidado con su pecho

FELIX: Salta a la tabla te tirare como la vez del cohete

R.C levanto con la mano a Ron mientras Félix paro la tabla, Ron se apoyo en la punta de la tabla y Félix con fuerza impulso a Ron directo hacia el pecho de la criatura, en ese momento la criatura que se movía con dolor saco pecho y tiro sus brazos para atrás y su pecho brillo hasta que las puntas salieron disparadas, una atravesó a Ron en el hombro tirándolo contra un edificio cerca

RON: Encárguense de las puntas que salieron del pecho

Una de los extremos de la "bufanda" se aferro a la pared mientras

R.C y Félix volaron golpeando las puntas para tirarlas al suelo cuando

R.C: Retrocede, la criatura esta apunto de disparar

FELIX: Que? De que hablas?

R.C: La criatura ha estado generando enormes cantidades de energía en su pecho y la presión ha estado aumentando creo que saldrá disparada con gran fuerza y presión

FELIX: Que hacemos?

R.C: debemos parar enfrentando esa descarga solos Ron esta con una herida no podrá ayudar

FELIX: Entonces cual es el plan?

R.C: Usaremos tu tabla y usaremos un campo de electro refuerzo sobre la tabla reforzando la tabla

FELIX: Quieres que reciba el rayo con mi tabla?

La criatura estaba agarrándose el pecho tan fuerte como podía mientras en su pecho la descarga estaba a punto de liberarse

R.C: Pon la tabla enfrente del pecho, yo me encargare del resto

En ese momento Félix se puso enfrente del pecho de la criatura e inclino su tabla casi parándola mientras que R.C se acerco a Félix y sus brazos cambiaron tomando forma de tubos lisos sin dedos y varias líneas eléctricas aparecieron por el brazo y un campo magnético rodeo la tabla

La gran descarga salió junto a un gran grito de dolor, mientras Félix y R.C frenaron el ataque con la tabla y una gran onda de choque sacudió toda la zona, mientras Félix y R.C hacían lo mejor que podían recibiendo el poderoso rayo, la destructiva criatura libero una descarga mas fuerte antes de que el rayo se cortara; mientras tanto Ron se ponía de pie nuevamente,

RON: (Jadeando) Ya voy a ayudarlo (Podía oír una voz diciendo)

Voz: Ayuda… ayúdame por favor

RON: Quien esta hay, que necesitas?

Ron sintió una onda expansiva empujándolo contra el suelo, tapo su cara esperando que termine la fuerza que lo empujaba y al levantar la cara vio a Félix y R.C caer perdiendo el conocimiento

R.C: Félix perdió el conocimiento, esta callendo al vacio y la criatura golpeara a Félix con su mano

Félix estaba cayendo y la criatura estaba a punto de golpearlo con su mano cuando una sombras fugaz tomo a Félix y a R.C alegándolo del peligro, entonces R.C dijo

R.C: Ron fue un rápido movimiento sacando a Félix del peligro pero no era necesario que salves mi cuerpo robótico mi cerebro no está descargado en su interior

RON: Que dices tú eres mi amigo y con este cuerpo podrás jugar conmigo

La criatura empezó a sacudirse violentamente y gritando, sangre salía de su boca y pecho

R.C: Ron la criatura está generando más energía que antes, una descarga saldrá de su pecho aun más grande que antes, no hay posibilidades de que la detengas

Ron llevo a Félix y a R.C con Will y Fukushima dejándolos todos juntos pero una enorme sombra los cubrió y cuando Ron se dio la vuelta y vio a la criatura con su brillante pecho sobre sus cabezas

R.C: Debes salir de aquí no podrás soportar un ataque de tal magnitud, hulleeeee

VOZ: Si puedes parar este disparo ganaras

RON: Que?... quien dijo eso?... R.C escuchaste algo

R.C: No, pero no hay tiempo vete y saca a todos de aquí ahora

Ron vio de frente a la criatura, había oído que debía soportar el siguiente ataque, pero al ver atrás vio a todos sus amigos caídos al pelear y levanto su brazo, la "bufanda" cubrió su brazo derecho y Ron vio salir la luz del pecho, puso su brazo tan firme como pudo y el rayo choco fuertemente contra el brazo de Ron quien sintió como si quisieran arrancarle el hombro, la poderosa descarga se dividió en varios haces de luz que se perdían en el cielo o agujereaban el suelo

VOZ: gana, por favor, gana y liberameee

RON: Yo protegeré a mis amigos, protegeré las cosas importantes para mí (Una imagen de Kim paso por su cabeza) yo no puedo perder, no hoy, no ante tiiiiiiiii…

Ron dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras sentía como su hombro casi se salía por la fuerza del impulso, la "bufanda" se desasía lentamente cediendo ante la luz destructiva, mientras doblaba su codo salto otra vez hacia el pecho de la criatura, tratando de tapar el origen de la luz, pero la "bufanda" se deshizo y lo único que quedaba era su brazo desnudo que Ron podía sentir ceder ante tal monstruoso ataque, En aquel doloroso momento Ron oyó unas palabras provenientes de su cabeza y vio la silueta de una chica de pelo largo que decía(Debes proteger aquello que amas con todo tu corazón, recuerda tu eres imparable)Ron nuevamente empujo su brazo tan fuerte como pudo hasta que su mano tapo el hueco por el que la energía era liberada ocasionando una gigante onda de choque que sacudió todo alrededor, dejando a la criatura respirando lenta y duramente, el gigante animal retrocedió hasta caer en el agua y sus pies cedieron cayendo quedando tirada en el piso y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, pero un rubio chico con el brazo derecho colgando mostrando grandes quemaduras y daño se acercaba lentamente

VOZ: Ven acércate chico

RON: Quien habla, eres el animal?

R.C: Ron que estás haciendo? Con quien hablas? No hay nadie más

RON: No escuchas una voz, creo que viene del chico grande aquí caído

R.C: Ron no hay tiempo para eso debemos irnos, además no capto ningún sonido pero extrañas ondas electromagnéticas de baja longitud de onda parecen afectar tu cerebro, además tu brazo derecho está totalmente destrozado si no recibe tratamiento inmediato es seguro que lo perderás

VOZ: Pon tu mano derecha dentro de la coraza de mi pecho hasta tocar mi núcleo

Ron a duras penas levanto su brazo derecho y lo metió dentro de la coraza, destrozada, del pecho de la caída criatura tocando un cristal que al tacto de Ron reacciono brillando intensamente mientras los ojos de Ron se volvió totalmente negros y la pantalla del reloj se apago y lo siguiente que Ron vio fue a si mismo parado sobre un océano interminable que se expandía mas allá del horizonte y en el centro se veía una jaula colgando de un hilo que subía al cielo mas allá de las nubes hasta desaparecer de la vista

RON: No estamos en Japón verdad?

R.C: Técnicamente nunca dejamos Japón

RON: R.C estas acá, genial pensé que estaba solo

R.C: Cuando tocaste el cristal que la criatura tiene en el pecho una onda llego a tu cerebro y te metió en un espacio mental similar en procesos a un sueño pero producida sin señales REM permitiéndote entrar en este espacio conscientemente

RON: Si justo lo que pensaba

R.C: Míralo así, estamos en la cabeza de la criatura

RON: Hoooo…

VOZ: Acércate por favor mi joven amigo

Ron se acerco a la jaula y vio a un pequeño animal similar a una lagartija con alas y sobre su espalda le salía levemente la cabeza de una águila y sus dos patas traseras eran garras mientras que las dos delanteras eran patas típicas de lagartija lleno de escamas pero la espalda llena de plumas, el ojo derecho era amarrillo con una pupila negra y redonda, mientras que el izquierdo era verde con una pupila negra y alargada

RON: Sabes de qué especie es R.C ¿?

VOZ: Yo soy único no pertenezco a ninguna clase

Ron escucho una voz que venía desde el cielo

R.C: Ron el pequeño animalito que tienes enfrente parece ser la representación de la criatura con la que peleábamos

RON: Pero es muy chico y no parece intimidante

R.C: Esto es solo la forma en que él se ve así mismo

VOZ: Chico dime podrías oír mi historia?

RON: No me molestaría, es algo escandaloso?

VOZ: Lo que hagas después es cuestión tuya solo pido que antes de morir cumplir con la misión que mi padre me dejo

R.C: Antes de que empieces la historia debo aclarar que yo seguiré la voluntad de Ron ya sea contar tu historia, usarla para su provecho o guardarla como un secreto

VOZ: Me parece justo además no es una historia larga de hecho no me gusta a mi

R.C: Si no te gusta porque quieres contárnosla

VOZ: Yo estoy muriendo y debo dejar algo al cuidado de alguien mas además me gustaría creer que al final me iré teniendo un amigo

RON: Es mi culpa?

VOZ: No esto paso por cumplir con una promesa hecha a mi padre

R.C: Hablas de la persona que te creo, verdad?

VOZ: Si pero empecemos por el principio, Hace dos décadas un científico fue secuestrado, junto a su esposa, porque descifro como manipular ciertas radiaciones para combinar especies distintas de animales creando razas nuevas y con habilidades para la guerra

R.C: Ciertamente se me ocurren varias combinaciones que podrían cambiar el balance de poder militar en el mundo, sin contar el hecho de criaturas que peleen en lugar de los soldados

RON: Pero eso no suena bien

VOZ: Mi padre descubrió esto por accidente tratando de curar enfermedades genéticas en animales, nunca quiso jugar con el genoma animal

R.C: Supongo que la organización Ony-Demon oyó de su descubrimiento y lo quiso

VOZ: Así es, ya que su investigación no era muy popular hacerlo desaparecer fue muy fácil para ellos, lo tomaron a él y a su esposa y los encerraron a ambos para que él se centrara en desarrollar tal tecnología y creara armas vivientes

R.C: Tu eres su arma suprema verdad

VOZ: No, yo soy su hijo, o por lo menos eso es lo que él siempre me dijo

RON: Se escucha como alguien bueno

VOZ: Después de varios años de estudio yo nací pero poco después de mi nacimiento su amada esposa falleció y estuvo a punto de morir, pero no pudo

R.C: Suena como si él quisiera morir

VOZ: La depresión que sufrió después de la muerte de su esposa fue muy grave y profunda, por lo que puedo recordar el se culpo por la muerte de su esposa y de no ser por cierto descubrimiento que izo el hubiera muerto después

R.C: Que podría haber descubierto que lo aferrara a la vida a pesar de tal depresión

VOZ: Un cristal

R.C: Un cristal ¿? Suena muy poco importante

VOZ: Este cristal tiene energías que podrían llegar a igualar al sol en cuestiones de poder

R.C: Eso no es posible, generar tal cantidad de poder no es posible

VOZ: Mi padre dio con un cristal que se absorbe por la piel y se combina con la misma y aunque la energía no es totalmente uniforme tiene picos de energía que llegan a alcanzar al poder del sol

R.C: Podrías explicarme más sobre el cristal, ha logrado llamar mi atención

VOZ: No se sobre su creación pero lo que puedo decir es que el cristal es capaz de generar tanta energía como el sol pero solo por poco tiempo y su manejo es muy difícil e incluso encontrar alguien compatible con el cristal es aun mas imposible, por lo que su uso en personas o animales es imposible

R.C: Entiendo porque temía sobre el cristal pero si su empleo es tan imposible no entiendo porque el temía tanto sobre el uso del cristal

VOZ: El investigo el cristal y descubrió que puede ser usado como una bomba capaz de literalmente dividir el planeta en dos o destrozar un fragmento del planeta tan grande como un continente e incluso evaporar todo un océano a través de maquinas de interfaces

R.C: Si eso es verdad porque Ony-Demon te usaría en vez de usar el cristal, dejaría una marca eterna en el planeta tierra y su nombre resonaría en todo el mundo

VOZ: Mi padre escondió el cristal hasta el último de sus días, Ony-Demon no sabe de su existencia

R.C: Tu padre se sacrifico para esconder el cristal, pero si tienes consciencia porque atacarías Japón, con tu fuerza deberías poder escapar

VOZ: Lo que ustedes vieron no es mi cuerpo verdadero, es solo una bizarra forma generada por radiaciones a la que Ony-Demon me sometió, la verdad es que yo no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo, en este momento lo único que controlo es este espacio gracias al cristal que mi padre escondió en mi pecho e incluso mi padre solo logro sincronizarme en un menos del 0,04% con el cristal por lo que no puedo ir en contra de la cascara que ustedes piensan que es mi cuerpo

R.C: Has cuidado de una fuente de poder capaz de arrasar el planeta y al final morirás sin que nadie sepa de tu sacrificio o del sacrificio de tu padre, morirás como un demonio que aterrara a los a las personas por años

VOZ: Eso no importa, mi padre me dijo que llegaría el momento en que el cristal se sincronizaría con alguien y cuando ese momento llegue debía confiar en aquella persona

R.C: Entiendo, por eso llamaste a Ron hacia acá para que el cuide el crista desde ahora

VOZ: Si ese fue el deseo de mi padre y ahora en mis momentos finales el mío

R.C: Pero como es que sabes que Ron se puede sincronizar con el cristal

VOZ: Yo solo he estado llamando a todas las personas que han estado cerca y el único que respondió fue Ron por eso cumpliré con el deseo de mi padre y le confiare a Ron el cristal

R.C: Pero el cristal como afectara a Ron

VOZ: No tengo ni idea mi cerebro no está al nivel intelectual para comprender al cristal, además mi padre jamás me dijo porque razón estaba desesperado por pasarle el cristal al indicado, yo solo quise honrar la memoria de mi padre antes de morir

R.C: Déjame preguntarte una cosa más, tu no odias la vida que te toco vivir?... solo tuviste una persona que te quiso, solo conociste el sufrimiento de ser una rata de laboratorio jugaron con tu cuerpo y mente nunca disfrutaste o reíste y la única vez que saliste fue para hacer daño

VOZ: Mi padre me quiso incondicionalmente a pesar de todo, yo fui su orgullo y me dio una misión que me mantuvo en pie, cuerdo y con el espíritu alto, aun en los peores momentos, me voy en paz sabiendo que cumplí con el favor que mi padre me pidió

RON: Aceptare el cristal con una sola condición

R.C: Te estoy dando una fuente de energía por la cual se podría desatar una guerra y me pones condiciones para aceptarla

RON: Si, recuerda tu eres el que quiere que la reciba

R.C: Entiendo, es cierto, dime cual es la condición

Ron levanto su brazo y formo un puño con su mano

RON: Dime tu nombre amigo?

La jaula se rompió y el pequeño animal desplego sus alas y se acerco a Ron y choco su puño

VOZ: Mi padre me llamo Kenshin y me dijo que el cristal se llamaba Kurama

RON: Jajajaj que difíciles nombres, pero Kenshin yo soy tu amigo

KENSHIN: Gracias por ser mi amigo

RON: Jajajajaj no hay problema, cuídate

KENSHIN: Confió en que mi padre dejo el cristal por qué no te dañara, ese cristal te ayudara cuando estés en problema, confía en él como yo confió en mi padre

RON: Te lo prometo y hazme un favor y descansa ya cumpliste tu misión mi amigo

El animal desplego sus alas y subió surcando los cielos desapareciendo mientras Ron sintió en su brazo derecho un ardor quemándolo y perdió el conocimiento mientras en su brazo se volvió rojo completamente pero el tono rojo desapareció hasta dejar un pequeño punto en su muñeca el cual una línea que apuntaba a sus dedo se levanto verticalmente y se dividió en dos líneas que estaban a 45 grados, dejando una pequeña marca en su muñeca derecha y al chico rubio exhausto

KENSHIN: (Mientras se alejaba y veía a Ron desaparecer pensaba) Suerte chico la necesitarás

Ya en la realidad estaba al igual que sus cuatro amigos inconscientes en el piso, pero por suerte sin daños graves, mientras se acercaban autoridades, agentes de Justicia Global, policía, noticiarios y cientos de personas buscando respuesta a lo que habían visto, mientras en uno de los techos se podía ver una silueta saltar acercándose rápidamente sacando bastante ventaja a tanto a curiosos como a autoridades y al ver a los chicos caídos dijo

VOZ: Lo han dado todo en la pelea y han luchado con gran valor

La silueta tomo a los tres cuerpos y mientras el cuerpo robot de R.C había cambiado a una forma más pequeña similar a la de los diablos

-Más tarde en la nave en la nave-

Los cuatro empezaron a despertar saliendo de las capsulas muy aturdidos

WILL: Estamos en el Hefestus?

FUKUSHIMA: Ese parece ser el caso

FELIX: Creí que ya nos había agarrado Justicia Global pero R.C de nuevo nos salvaste

R.C: Esta vez no puedo tomar crédito por tal acción

RON: Que importa como todos salimos de esta sin ningún problema (Una muy preocupada Bonnie se abalanzo abrazando fuertemente a Ron)

Uno de los asientos de la nave giro mostrando al maestro de la secreta academia ninja

SENSEI: Yo me tome la libertad de sacarlos de tal complicación

FELIX: Espera quien se supone que eres tu?

RON: Maestro Sensei, gracias por su ayuda

SENSEI: Fue mi honor ayudar a tan poderosos y bien intencionados guerreros

WILL: Gracias pero si puedo preguntar… quien es usted?

FELIX: Más importante que eso es, ganamos?

FUKUSHIMA: Acaso nos sigue Justicia Global ¿?

WILL: Y porque nos seguiría, somos los buenos

FELIX: Porque tapamos nuestras caras

FUKUSHIMA: Les apuesto que nos están buscando

FELIX: Me interesa más saber sobre el Sensei de Ron

RON: También es el de Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Lo fue antes, ahora ya no asisto a la academia

WILL: R.C puedes organizar nuestras ideas

R.C: Claro primero (Fue cortado por un grito proveniente de Bonnie)

BONNIE: Tenemos uno de los partidos más importantes de esta temporada y el partido empieza en unos minutos, no podemos faltar

RON: Cierto, le prometí al Señor Barking que estaría hay y no creo que me deje jugar si llego tarde

SENSEI: Si lo que necesitas es llegar rápido a algún lugar tengo una idea que podría ayudarte

-En el campo de juego donde los perros locos y los lobos furiosos se estaban por enfrentar-

Sr. BARKING: En donde esta Imparable? (Dijo furioso el ex-militar)

En el cielo las nubes se juntaron y oscurecieron y empezaron a girar formando un enorme tornado que bajo para luego desaparecer dejando en medio de la cancha a Ron y a Bonnie


	11. Una traicion and The Big Brother

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 11

Los cuatro empezaron a despertar saliendo de las capsulas muy aturdidos

WILL: Estamos en el Hefestus?

FUKUSHIMA: Ese parece ser el caso

FELIX: Creí que ya nos había agarrado Justicia Global pero R.C de nuevo nos salvaste

R.C: Esta vez no puedo tomar crédito por tal acción

RON: Que importa como todos salimos de esta sin ningún problema (Una muy preocupada Bonnie se abalanzo abrazando fuertemente a Ron)

Uno de los asientos de la nave giro mostrando al sabio maestro de la secreta academia ninja

SENSEI: Yo me tome la libertad de sacarlos de tal complicación, me pareció que deseaban mantener sus secretos fuera de la vista pública

FELIX: Espera quien se supone que eres tú?

FUKUSHIMA: Es el líder de la academia ninja llamada Yamanuchi, una de las más poderosas escuelas de ninjitsu de todo el mundo

RON: Maestro Sensei, gracias por su ayuda

SENSEI: Fue mi honor ayudar a tan poderosos y bien intencionados guerreros

WILL: Gracias por su ayuda, pero como fue que usted se involucro en todo esto

FELIX: Más importante que eso, ganamos?

FUKUSHIMA: Me interesa más saber si Justicia Global nos sigue ¿?

WILL: Y porque nos seguiría, somos los buenos

FELIX: Porque tapamos nuestras caras y por todas las habilidades de combate que demostramos

FUKUSHIMA: Les apuesto que nos están buscando

FELIX: Me interesa más saber sobre el Sensei de Ron

RON: También es el de Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Lo fui antes, ahora ya no asisto a la academia

WILL: R.C puedes organizar nuestras ideas

R.C: Claro primero, cuando todos estábamos inmóviles e inconscientes, distintas agencias además de las autoridades locales se acercaban, no podríamos escapar pero en ese momento el Sensei, como Ronald lo llamo, apareció nos reunió y saco llevándonos a un techo lejos de ahí y luego me dijo que era conocido de Ron y dado que hablo hacia el Reloj y la situación confié en el

FELIX: Eso es raro, no sueles confiar en nadie sin razones

WILL: Eso solo muestra la gravedad de la situación

R.C: Si se me permite seguir lleve el Hefestus al techo y los pusimos en las capsulas

Y luego

(Fue cortado por un grito proveniente de Bonnie)

BONNIE: Tenemos uno de los partidos más importantes de esta temporada y el partido empieza en unos minutos, no podemos faltar

RON: Cierto, le prometí al Señor Barking que estaría hay y no creo que me deje jugar si llego tarde

FELIX: Sin contar que toda la escuela cuenta con tus dos piernas

WILL: Pero estas en condiciones de jugar, después de todo acabamos de tener una pelea muy dura

BONNIE: Tú el de la pantalla, llegaremos a tiempo?

R.C: No a máxima velocidad llegaremos para cuando el partido allá terminado

FELIX: No se te ocurre algún plan, como no se…

WILL: Saltar por la atmosfera y ganar velocidad

R.C: Por el momento no tengo ningún plan que la nave pueda efectuar para aumentar nuestra velocidad actual

SENSEI: Disculpen mi interrupción pero si lo que necesitas es llegar rápido a algún lugar tengo una idea que podría ayudarte si deseas intentarla Imparable-san

RON: Es peligrosa? porque si no podríamos esperar a llegar todos juntos en la nave

BONNIE: Me niego a perderme el más importante de los partidos, así que más te vale llevarme a tiempo al partido y llegar seguros entendido

RON: Si es tan importante para ti Bonnie lo intentaremos, Sensei que hacemos

SENSEI: Primero pónganse la ropa con la que asistirán

R.C: Pueden cambiarse en el cuarto de atrás ya lo he separado en dos y prepare uniformes iguales a los de el equipo de futbol y las animadoras

Los dos adolescentes se fueron a cambiarse mientras el Maestro ninja meditaba, después de unos minutos los dos adolescentes salieron con sus uniformes puestos

RON: Listo Sensei que hacemos ahora

SENSEI: Señorita ponte detrás de Imparable-san, por favor

Una vez que Bonnie se paro detrás de Ron y el Sensei se acerco a él y levantando su brazo derecho junto dos dedos y toco su pecho, en ese momento solo la "bufanda" salió de su reloj

SENSEI: Se puede abrir el techo o alguna puerta

R.C: Tengo una escotilla en el techo, ya la estoy abriendo

En el techo se levanto levemente y se corrió para un lado dejando una salida abierta

SENSEI: Imparable-san déjame darte una recomendación confía en tu arma jamás te abandonara

La "bufanda" se separo de Ron y empezó a girar alrededor de Ron y Bonnie y de la nada un viento huracanado los rodeo haciendo imposible poder verlos, hasta tragarlos y ambos desaparecieron dejando sorprendido a los presentes

WILL: R.C estas con nosotros?

R.C: Así es, mi base de datos aun está conectada a la nave

FELIX: Que acaba de pasar?

FUKUSHIMA: Puedes decirnos donde están Ron y Bonnie?

R.C: En cuanto a donde están Ronald y Bonnie por los datos deberían estar llegando a la cancha en estos momentos y sobre el truco que acabamos de ver, no tengo ningún dato de que la bufanda podía hacer eso o de como lo izo

SENSEI: Fukushima, volveré a Yamanuchi te gustaría volver conmigo

FUKUSHIMA: Todo aquello que me importaba o que deseaba seme fue arrancado de las manos el día que se me unió al cuervo, lo único que me queda es esta katana y la persona que me libero

SENSEI: Comprendo pero déjame aclarar que el joven Imparable pronto tendrá nuevas preocupaciones y no debes esperar que el simplemente se quede todo el tiempo contigo

FUKUSHIMA: Debo re armar mi vida y aunque mantendré cerca a Ron no quiero rearmarla sobre el

SENSEI: Mucha suerte Fukushima y si llegara el momento en que quisieras volver estaremos hay

El místico sensei se fue saltando por la compuerta del techo la cual cerró después

-En el campo de juego donde los perros locos y los lobos furiosos se estaban por enfrentar-

El entrenador de los perros locos muy enojado por la falta de su corredor estrella preguntaba

Sr. BARKING: Possible sabes en donde esta Imparable?

KIM: La verdad Sr. Barking no tengo idea y en su casa me dijeron que salió temprano y que no había vuelto y tampoco dijo adonde había ido

Sr. BARKING: Colgare a Imparable por esto

Mientras en las gradas la mejor amiga de Kim y su novio hablaban

MONIQUE: Ron estará en serios problemas con Barking por esto

ERIK: Y no solo con Barking, toda la escuela cuenta con él para este partido si falta habrá mucha gente enojada con el por no venir

MONIQUE: Y lo peor es que Kim está muy preocupada

ERIK: Y lo que más le preocupa es que Ron allá faltado por Bonnie

En ese momento en el cielo las nubes se empezaron a reunir y lentamente a oscurecerse sin que nadie lo notara pero aun más extraño fue cuando empezaron a girar rápidamente y la gente miro a riba mientras se formaba un enorme tornado negro, que bajo para luego dispersarse dejando en medio de la cancha a Ron y a Bonnie y a una muy impresionada y callada multitud hasta que se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente del entrenador de los perros locos

BARKING: Imparable, Rockwaller vengan aquí ya mismo

Ron y Bonnie se acercaron al enojado entrenador

RON: Hola Sr. Barking llegamos a tiempo verdad

BARKING: Lo lograron muy sobre la hora vallan a prepararse

Cuando el partido termino Will, Félix, Rufus y Fukushima llegaron para encontrarse con la victoria de los perros locos sobre los lobos y a toda la escuela ovacionando al equipo de futbol y luego de unos minutos Ron apareció seguido de Kim, Monique y Erik

RON: Chicos por aquí (alegremente el rubio grito)

La rata topo corrió hacia su rubio amigo y subió hasta su hombro

WILL: Lo lograron, han roto una mala racha de pérdidas de cuatro años estarás feliz

FELIX: Porque no festejas con todo el resto de la escuela

RON: Tengo hambre y Kim prometió llevarme al Buen Nacho, además solo me alegra que Barking no me castigue, quieren venir?

RUFUS: Quesooo…!

WILL: Ahora que lo dices el hambre me está matando

FELIX: si a mí también ciento que hiciera años que no como

FUKUSHIMA: Entonces esta decidido vamos

El grupo de amigos se estaba yendo cuando cierta morocha les llamo la atención

BONNIE: Adonde creen que vas Ron, esta es la fiesta de la victoria y tú fuiste quien gano

RON: No, solo fue por el equipo además tengo hambre, pero quieres venir

Las dos femeninas del grupo miraron con mala cara

BONNIE: Iré si prometes llevarme a casa, por tu culpa no traje el auto

RON: Claro Don Ron es siempre un caballero

ERIK: Hablando de auto y transporte que fue esa presentación cuando llegaste?

KIM: Esa es una buena pregunta, Ron donde andaban tú y Bonnie

RON: Estábamos en Japón dando una vuelta, Bonnie no conocía

ERIK: Pero eso no responde como fue que llegaste al medio de la cancha de la nada

FUKUSHIMA: Eso es un truco mío

En ese momento varios cuervos cubrieron Fukushima y desapareció en un instante y apareció detrás de Erik quien estaba muy curioso por el truco

KIM: Tu eres un amigo de Ron de la Yamanuchi verdad

FUKUSHIMA: Si pero como recordaras no podemos hablar de eso así que pediré que no insistan

Después de un incomodo momento el grupo se fue a comer y un nuevo día comenzó

-Otro día en la clase de salud-

BARKING: Escúchenme muchachos hoy en la clase de salud comenzaremos una lección importante de responsabilidad(Dijo mientras dejaba una bolsa de harina en los bancos de los alumnos)

RON: Una bolsa de harina

BARKING: No, un montón de alegría

RON: Claro alegría, que?

ALUMNA: Si es la lección del bebe

RON: El que?

ALUMNA: Debemos tratar al saco como si fuera un bebe recién nacido, será tan lindo

RON: Claro, que tiene que ver con la salud cargar con una aburrida bolsa de harina

BARKING: Bueno para comenzar, Imparable, si algo le llegara a pasar a tu bolsa será poco saludable para tu calificación

RON: Haaggg ha…

BARKING: Durante esta semana su tarea será cuidar esta bolsa de 2. 5 kg de Minnesota, trátenla como si fuera su propia sangre

RON: Si porque no usamos un pedazo de baca, no será un poco más sangriento

ALUMNA: Huagg… que asco, tal vez necesitas visualizar (La compañera de Ron le dibujo una sonrisa a la bolsa de harina)

BARKING: Llevaras la aplastadora carga de ser padre con paciencia, amor y ternura

RON: Si claro cómo podría amar a…(Se quedo mirando a la bolsa de harina hasta que dijo) tiene mis ojos

-Más tarde a la salida de la escuela-

RON: Kim sé que soy subjetivo pero no es maravillosa

KIM: Haa… la tarea de la harina, que bien, oye no estás muy grande para la tarea de la harina

RON: Hagamos lasos Kim, no discutamos al lado de Bolsi

KIM: Bolsi?

En ese momento Will y Fukushima se acercaron

WILL: Planeas hacer tacos caseros de nuevo

RON: Como podría deshacerme de mi precioso amigo

FUKUSHIMA: Se que amas la comida pero es raro cuando tratas a la comida como amigo

RON: Durante los próximos siete días esta bolsa será mi prioridad

WILL: Se que crees que te explicas pero solo me das más dudas

KIM: Es la tarea de la harina de la clase de salud

FUKUSHIMA: Hooo… había oído de eso en programas

WILL: Si yo tampoco la he hecho pero será bueno que tengas mas responsabilidades

FUKUSHIMA: Hablando de responsabilidades Ron tengo dos noticias que contarte

RON: Si necesitamos ver donde dormirá Bolsi, pero más importante no creen que tiene mis ojos

Tanto Will como Fukushima levantaron una ceja sin saber cómo responder

FUKUSHIMA: Cambiando el tema, Ron, me he anotado en la escuela secundaria de Mittleton, empiezo la semana que viene con ustedes y conseguí trabajo en la compra inteligente

RON: Genial seremos compañeros, podemos ir y volver a la escuela y al trabajo

WILL: Si suena bien pero no creo que vallan a pasar tanto tiempo juntos

RON: Lo dices por la espada yo creo que podríamos esconderla

FUKUSHIMA: Trabajare en la parte metalera de la Compra y me han autorizado a tenerla

WILL: Yo lo digo porque Fukushima y yo nos mudaremos

RON: Que pero si quieren bolsi puede dormir en el comedor o en el sofá

WILL: No es por la bolsa de Harina

KIM: Además si la dejas sola, tu madre podría utilizarla para cocinar

FUKUSHIMA: Ron me has ayudado mucho, aun que no lo creas estaré de por vida agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí, me diste un techo cuando no tenia, me ayudaste cuando lo necesite y a pesar del pasado que tenemos hiciste mucho por mí pero quiero rearmar mi vida y necesito esto

WILL: Yo igual, he prolongado demasiado mi estadía en tu casa, además compartiré piso con Fukushima y es como él dice debemos armar nuestra vida no sumarnos a la tuya

KIM: Cuando se mudaran, podríamos hacerles una despedida

WILL: Ya conseguimos piso

FUKUSHIMA: Además ya sacamos nuestras cosas

RON: Pero están seguros no tienen que irse tan rápido pueden esperar unos días

WILL: Ron seguimos siendo amigos solo que ahora no compartiremos pieza

FUKUSHIMA: O el baño,

KIM: Ron, no dejaran de ser amigos, tómalo con calma

En ese momento Félix y Monique se acercaron al grupo llamándoles la atención

FELIX: Ron (saludando con el brazo)

MONIQUE: Kim, ven

KIM: Monique, Félix pensé que ya se habían ido

MONIQUE: Kim necesito hablar contigo, a solas quiero mostrarte algo

FELIX: De hecho yo también quería hablar con Ron y los chicos un minuto

KIM: No puede esperar Monique, ahora justo estábamos hablando

MONIQUE: Amiga necesito mostrarte algo

KIM: Ron espérame aquí ya vengo

Las dos chicas se alejaron unos pasos mientras los chicos hablaban

FELIX: Ron necesito que R.C me ayude por unos días

RON: Claro, que necesitas que hagamos

FELIX: R.C creó unos chips que me permitirán caminar por poco tiempo

WILL: Es increíble soluciono el problema de la adrenalina

FUKUSHIMA: Podrás volver a caminar?

FELIX: Si, pero solo por una hora y media

FUKUSHIMA: No es mucho pero es un comienzo

WILL: podrán alargar el tiempo con más investigaciones

R.C: No, no investigare más sobre la armadura

WILL: Que, no entiendo

FUKUSHIMA: Por lo que se podrías devolverle los pies a muchas personas o no

R.C: Para que Félix vuelva a caminar le tuve que crear un traje de combate, para darle la habilidad de caminar a personas minusválidas le tendría que dar el mismo traje de combate y eso jamás sería una buena idea

WILL: Es cierto, por esa clase de fuerza mucha gente incluso entregaría sus piernas

FUKUSHIMA: Entonces te conformaras con tan poco tiempo

FELIX: Yo desde que conocí a Ron jamás me sentí atrapado en una silla de rueda, pero si admito que extraño solo una cosa

RON: La moto, verdad

FELIX: Si puedo manejar la moto solo un par de horas a la semana me sentiré completo

WILL: Pero para eso necesitas que tu madre no venda la moto

RON: Le contaras a tu madre, verdad

FELIX: Si y me vendría bien tener ayuda, además necesito controlar bien rutas y un medidor para saber cuánto tiempo puedo usarlo para simplificarlo hay muchas cosas que preparar y necesito la ayuda de R.C

R.C: además me gustaría preparar una sorpresa para todos

Ron se saco el reloj y se lo dio a Félix

RON: Úsalo el tiempo que necesites

WILL: Sabes tal vez podríamos volver a tu casa por unos días

RON: No si ya sacaron todo no importa, además Bolsi está conmigo

FELIX: Bolsi, claro porque no

Mientras Kim y Monique hablaban

KIM: Que es tan importante Monique

MONIQUE: Amiga todo el día ha andado un rumor que muchos te intentan esconder

En ese momento la chica morocha saco una revista y se la dio a Kim

MONIQUE: Toma mira la tapa de esta revista

Kim tomo la revista y al desdoblarla vio en la tapa una imagen de dos chicos abrazados sin espacios entre ellos y de fondo una luna que junto a unas brillantes estrellas que con su brillo casi iluminaban el momento y en el fondo unas pocas hojas caían mientras la joven pareja se unía en un beso de pasión y el cielo calmo y perfecto les daba su bendición

KIM: Estos son Ron y Bonnie?

MONIQUE: La revista es de Japón y parece que por eso Ron y Bonnie llegaron tarde al partido

La pelirroja se quedo congelada sin poder moverse, sin poder articular palabra alguna

MONIQUE: Estas bien?

KIM: Esta bien, si Ron y Bonnie están juntos yo no tengo nada que ver con eso

MONIQUE: Amiga todo el día mucha gente trato de no contarte nada de esto para que no te sientas mal… y algunos tenían miedo

KIM: Te repito todo está bien, mientras Ron este bien yo no me meteré

MONIQUE: Si esta tan segura entiendo pero si necesitas hablar estoy aquí

Kim se despidió de su amiga y se junto a Ron y se fueron solos hasta la casa de Ron y una vez en su casa Ron y Kim en la puerta de la pieza de Ron vieron

KIM: Muy bien Ron, en serio te volviste loco, convertiste tú recamara en un cunero, alto cuando convertiste tú recamara en un cunero?

RON: Yo no, alto, porque mi cuarto es un cunero

Sr. IMPARABLE: Ronald hijo nuestra familia adopto a una preciosa niña

RON: adop… ustedes… espera porque no me dijeron…

Sr. IMPARABLE: Es nuestra forma de decirte

Sra. IMPARABLE: Roni te presento a tu nueva hermanita Hana Imparable

Ron soltó a bolsi el cual al caer se rompió dejando un montón de harina en el suelo

\- Unos minutos más tarde en el ático de la casa de Ron-

RON: No puedo creerlo Kim, mis padres me mandaron al ático

KIM: No podían poner a la bebe aquí

RON: Haaa debes estar hablando de la intrusa

KIM: Por favor siempre te habías quejado de ser hijo único, hasta tenias celos de los bitontos, los bitontos Ron, y ahora, eres un hermano mayor

RON: Ni me recuerdes Kim, me alegra mucho contar contigo y con Rufus en esta prueba severa

KIM: acéptalo Ron, te están aterrando el cambio, te adaptaras

RON: No me interesa y no quiero

KIM: Así es y cuando te lleguen los instintos fraternales la amaras, confía en mí

RON: Seguro que Will y Fukushima se fueron por su culpa

KIM: Ron eso no es justo

El Kimunicador sonó en ese momento y Kim lo saco y encendió

KIM: Si que hay Wade

WADE: Un acceso a tu pagina web de la escuela Yamanuchi en Japón

RON: Yamanuchi, Yori

WADE: Si dijo que necesita ver a Imparable-san de inmediato

RON: Wade dame más detalles, pronto

WADE: Necesitaba ayuda

RON: Genial ahora tu también te irás con Erik para Japón

KIM: No de hecho Erik anda con un proyecto y no está disponible, además nunca le conté sobre la escuela ninja secreta, así que seremos solos los dos

RON: Genial, pero primero pasemos por lo de Barking quiero buscar otra bolsi

-Más tarde en la puerta de la escuela ninja-

Cuando llegaban Ron y Kim a la escuela ninja fueron recibidos por una bella japonesa

Yuri: Es un gran alivio verte Imparable-san

RON: Siempre es bueno verte Yuri

YURI: Me alegra que estés aquí, el Sr mano de mono y sus monos ninjas atacaron de nuevo anoche

RON: Porque mano de mono siempre debe usar monos ninjas, conejos ninjas sería un buen cambio de (Ron resbalo y cayo)

YURI: El Imparable-san de siempre con su payasada inapropiada

KIM: Si

Yuri se acerco a un estante en la pared que tenía dos puertas rotas y dijo

YURI: Un rollo que contiene la profecía de un arma mística poderosa estaba en este lugar, solo  
Sensei sabia sus secretos y donde encontrarla pero no está y no puedo localizarlo, si mano de mono obtiene el arma…

KIM: No te preocupes Yuri le quitaremos el rollo a ese hombre mono muy pronto

Kim llamo a Wade con su kimunicador y averiguo la primer parada de mano de mono, por lo que los tres se fueron a parar a mano de mono y llegaron a un templo amarillo al acercarse a la puerta vieron a los monos ninja en el piso siendo tragados por arenas movedizas y a mano de mono con la gema amarilla y en la otra mano con el rollo

Mano de Mono: Excelente la localización de la segunda gema y una clave de la naturaleza del arma

KIM: En serio no tienes la clave

Mano de mono: hoo las porristas llegaron, que lindo

YURI: Imparable-san debes obtener la llave

RON: No te preocupes Yuri, cuentas conmigo

KIM: Y no molestara eso a Bonnie

YURI: Que estás diciendo?

Kim empiezan a pelear con mano de mono

KIM: Deberías contarle a Yuri sobre la nueva noticia

RON: Que… ha hablas sobre la intrusa

KIM: No esa noticia

RON: Hooo claro, lo siento, lo siento en clase de salud me dieron…

KIM: Ron!

RON: Ya oí, ya oi pero no se que noticia tengo que dar

KIM: Tu novia Bonnie

YURI: Tienes novia Imparable-san?

RON: Tengo novia ¿?

KIM: Vi la foto de su beso

RON: Que foto

KIM: La de la revista

RON: Pero no es cierto además eso partiría el corazón de Yuri

YURI: Mi corazón lo soportaría

RON: Si, todos tienen corazón de piedra hoy en día!

YURI: Sensei nos enseña que el cambio es parte de la vida y nos lleva al crecimiento, la sabiduría y la felicidad

RON: Si, a quien no le gusta el cambio pero puedes mostrar un poco de emoción y tristeza si quieres

KIM: Ron dijo que ya no le interesas

RON: Rechazado sin declararme, que triste

Mano de mono: Humm… que drama

El villano salto hasta la entrada del templo y tomo a uno de los monos y los jalo dejando a los tres adolescentes dentro sin poder seguirlos

Mano de mono: Me encantaría quedarme a ver quien termina con quien pero debo irme Adiós

YURI: Esto fue todo, se termino

-Al día siguiente en la cocina de Kim-

La madre de Kim buscaba harina para preparar panqueques cuando Ron entro con bolsi

RON: Buenos días Dra. Possible

Dra. Possible: Voy a preparar panqueques Ron

RON: Genial, retro

KIM: Como convenciste a Barking de que te diera una tercera oportunidad

RON: No estoy seguro Kim, pero escucha es algo mucho más preocupante

KIM: Lo dices por todo eso de la foto, perdón no debía meterme

RON: Que foto, no eso importa escucha esto

KIM: Mano de mono

RON: No, la intrusa, esta mañana la criaturita escupió en mi mochila, nadie escupe en mi mochila, salvo Rufus y a veces yo y ahora que 18 años mas de esta tortura

KIM: Ron no creo que sigua escupiendo cuando tenga 18

RON: Lo hará es de familia, porque la intrusa no puede ser mas como bolsi III

KIM: Te refieres a Bolsi 3

Sra. POSSIBLE: Aquí tienen chicos artesanales(Poniendo un plato de panqueques sobre la mesa)

RON: (Al ver los panqueques se dio vuelta buscando a Bolsi)Mi Bolsi 3

RUFUS: Hmmm (Masticando un poco de los panqueques)

RON: Rufus, noo(Rufus metió un panqueque en la boca de Ron)Huumm, está bien, sabes, está bien creo que es lo que bolsi hubiera querido

KIM: Y que te dice Félix sobre Hana

RON: Félix está ocupado con R.C sobre su moto o algo así no entendí y Will y Fukushima se están instalando en su nueva casa y con sus trabajos

KIM: Ron, no crees que solo enfocaste todos tus problemas en Hana

RON: No enfoque mis problemas en ella, solo creo que ella es la razón por la que todos se fueron

KIM: Ron Por lo que se Will y Fukushima solo quieren tener su espacio y Félix y… R.C? solo están ocupados nada de eso es culpa de Hana

RON: Supongo pero no me agradan los cambios, el cambio es malo

KIM: Ron solo recuerda que yo estaré ayudándote en lo que necesites, menos hablar con Barking

RON: Hoomm… pero él me odia desde que lo mire feo

-Más tarde en el templo de la segunda gema-

RON: Parece que Wade tenía razón, es aquí

YURI: Que tal si mano de mono ya vino y tomo la llave azul

KIM: Vamos a descubrirlo

Mientras desde las sombras mano de mono reía al ver a al trió entrar

KIM: Le ganamos a mano de mono

RON: Si, a menos que esta cosa fea se lo comiera(Dijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo a las gárgolas las cuales empezaron a moverse)

GARGOLAS: Grrrr…

RON: Oye, oye era broma, era broma, eres una gárgola muy apuesta no quería ofenderte

Una de las gárgolas agarro a Ron mientras las otras rodearon a Kim y a Yuri, al mismo tiempo mano de mono saltando por el techo llego a donde estaba la segunda llave y se fue, mientras Kim y Yuri fueron agarradas también por las gárgolas dejándolos atrapados a todos, cuando creían que no habría esperanza Rufus salió del bolsillo de Ron, al despertar, y salió corriendo, una de las gárgolas lo empezó a seguir y después de unas vueltas Rufus paso entre las gárgolas haciendo que la que lo seguía se chocaron y liberando a Kim y a Yuri

KIM: Bien hecho Rufus(otra de las gárgolas empezó a atacar a Kim)Ahora voy

YURI: (acercándose a Ron) Si pudieras agacharte tu cabeza cubre el punto débil

RON: Lo siento

Yori de una patada rompió la gárgola mientras Kim rompió la última de las gárgolas

YURI: La sección roja del rollo es la única que falta, si mano de mono llega a la llave final obtendrá el arma

KIM: Voy a decirle a Wade que averigüe la siguiente parada de la giragoya, mientras Ron y yo deberíamos ir a casa

-En la casa de Ron-

Kim miraba desde la puerta como los padres de Ron abrazaban a Hana mimándola cuando Ron se acerco a Kim

RON: Kim a dónde vas? el ático es por aquí

KIM: Anda Ron no quieres ver a la pequeñita

RUFUS: Haa Pequeñita

RON: Y entrar en el plan de la intrusa, gracias, no(Ron se fue a su pieza)

KIM: (Entrando en la pieza de Hana) Me temo que no va a venir

Sra. IMPARABLE: Roni necesita un poco más de tiempo

Sr. IMPARABLE: No te preocupes por él, solo necesita ajustarse

KIM: Si yo también creo eso, aparte el hecho que Will y Fukushima se mudaran y Félix anda ocupado con algo, el solo se siente algo solo pero estoy segura de que pronto vera a Hana como su hermana y entenderá que él es un hermano mayor

Sra. IMPARABLE: Kim gracias por estar cerca de Ron y ayudarlo siempre

KIM: No es nada él es mi mejor amigo después de todo, ahora si me permiten lo iré a buscar

Kim salió de la pieza y subió al ático para encontrar a un Ron que abrazaba a una bolsa de harina

RON: Hay bolsi eres un bebe tan lindo, sabes que si verdad, sabes que es cierto

KIM: Ves Ron serias un gran hermano mayor, pero lo sabrías mejor si fueras a ver a tu hermana en lugar de una bolsa de… espera es imposible que el Sr. Barking te allá dado a bolsi V es decir cinco

RON: De hecho es VIII (mientras contaba los trágicos sucesos sobre cómo había perdido las tres anteriores bolsi)

KIM: Bolsi 8, cuantas bolsas de harina tienes Ron

Ron abrió su armario mostrando una gran pila de bolsas de harina

KIM: Ron (Dijo acusativamente)

RON: No necesitare a ninguna, en serio, bolsi VIII estará perfectamente a salvo con papa Ron

Sr. IMPARABLE: (En ese momento el padre de Ron entre)Ronald viste el nuevo ventilador que puse

El Sr Imparable encendió el ventilador rompiendo la bolsa de harina

RON: Bolsi 8 nunca llegue a conocerte

En ese momento el kimunicador sonó y Kim vio que Erik la llamaba y contesto saliendo de la pieza

KIM: Erik como estas?

ERIK: Bien, Kim ya casi termine con una tarea pendiente, tengo una sorpresa para ti quieres verla

KIM: Suena bien, pero tengo algo que hacer

ERIK: Entiendo te la mostrare después

Kim corto y subió a la pieza de Ron y lo encontró sacando otra bolsa de harina

RON: Ven con papi bolsi X

KIM: La número 10 sabes que te descubrirán en todo eso cierto

RON: Para nada me asegure que fuera la misma marca y la misma fecha de caducidad, lo que Barking no sabe etc. etc.

KIM: Quien iba a decir que mi amigo tendría habilidades malvadas

En ese momento entraron los padres de Ron

Sra. IMPARABLE: Queras decir habilidades responsables verdad Kimi

KIM: Si seguro

Sr. IMPARABLE: Genial porque nuestro Ron responsable estará de servicio de niñero

RON: Que, espera, nooo

Sra. IMPARABLE: No te preocupes si hay problemas hay un libro de paternidad en la cocina

Sr. IMPARABLE: Que esperar si entras en pánico

RON: No pueden dejarme solo con la intrusa, eso no es correcto

KIM: No estás solo yo…(El kimunicador sonó) un segundo

WADE: (Desde el kimunicador) Hola Kim tengo la ubicación de la joya final

RON: Genial veré a Yuri allá y Kim será niñera

KIM: Tu y Yuri juntos, no creo que le agrade a Bonnie, mejor iré yo

RON: Que tiene que ver Bonnie

KIM: Confía en mi, iré yo

RON: Bueno pero entonces llévate a Rufus, es mejor que tengas respaldo

KIM: Tendré a una ninja cuidando mi espalda

RON: Rufus la cuidarías por mí

RUFUS: Cuidando

Kim cedió al ver tanta decisión en el ratopin pelado y se lo llevo con ella dejando solo a Ron con su hermana y para pasar el tiempo Ron se puso a jugar con Bolsi y con Hana

RON: No puedo creer que perdí la misión culpa tuya

HANA: Haagigi

RON: Si, ríete intrusa cuando bolsi pruebe su superioridad en el primer torneo del mejor bebe de todo el mundo

Después de varios juegos ganados por bolsi Ron dijo

RON: Oye eres una risueña verdad

HANA: Haauugigig

RON: Sabes hace poco compartía la habitación con dos amigos que aunque no conozco desde hace mucho, me gusto tenerlos cerca y además un buen amigo que conozco hace unos años ha estado tan ocupado con otro… mis amigos están armando sus vidas y no sé si yo estaré hay, me da miedo que al igual que Kim ellos se alejen, Kim se que estará cerca siempre pero a veces me gustaría que, no se… estoy equivocado, ella hará su vida y sé que algún día nos separaremos

En ese momento Hana se acerco y abrazo al sorprendido rubio quien dijo

RON: Sabes te diré algo, los padres que tienes ahora te cuidaran, te apoyaran, para ellos tu eres su hija y desde el segundo en que te tuvieron en sus brazos ellos estarán a tu lado, ellos son tus padres y yo, bueno lo sé porque yo soy igual que vos, pero bueno ya sabes hasta el mal puede ser bueno a veces

\- Mientras en el tercer templo-

Una pelirroja y una morocha se acercaban al templo

YURI: Donde esta Imparable-san

KIM: Ron está cuidando a su hermana

YURI: Entonces tendremos una noche de chicas

KIM: Si algo así, claro

YURI: Esta vez no debemos ser juguetes del hombre mono

En ese momento Mano de mono y sus simios secuaces las rodearon y con una boleadora las atacaron atándolas juntas

Mano de Mono: Que decepción, no es divertido cuando los buenos no quieren jugar, imagino que voy a tener que obligarlas a jugar, La joya roja esta resguardada por lava huu suena peligroso (Pateo a Kim y a Yuri) las damas primero

KIM: Siempre tan caballero

Mano de Mono:  
Solo preocúpense de tomar con seguridad la llave roja y con ella se revelara la verdadera naturaleza del arma secreta

Las dos chicas atadas entraron al templo

KIM: Ya que estamos atrapadas deberíamos intentar obtener la llave roja

YURI: Pero el guardián de la joya intentara bloquearnos

KIM: Tendremos que ser mas listas que el guardián y que el tipo mono

YURI: Juntas entonces uno

KIM: Dos, tres

Las dos chicas saltaron y al tocar el suelo el mismo se volvió lava dejando solo unas pequeñas partes del suelo quedaron intactas

YURI: Hmmm… es un contratiempo

KIM: Tan tranquila en medio del peligro

YURI: Bueno casi como tu Kim Possible

KIM: Es complicado

Las chicas empezaron a saltar de una parte a otra intentando acercarse al pedestal, donde estaba la gema roja, pisando solo en la parte del suelo que estaba intactas

YURI: Puedo preguntarte algo Kim Possible

KIM: Claro pero dime Kim es más rápido

YURI: Yo vi la revista con el beso entre Ron y otra chica

KIM: Si se llama Bonnie y supongo que ellos están juntos

YURI: No se si lo sabes pero a mí me gusta Imparable-san

KIM: Si me lo imagine la última vez que nos vimos

YURI: Pero yo decidí que no me acercaría de esa forma a el

KIM: Bueno ahora Ron tiene novia, creo

YURI: Yo oí que tu también tienes novio

KIM: Si se llama Erik y es maravilloso

YURI: Yo no tengo mucha experiencia de vida pero me he llegado a dar cuenta que tu y Ron tienen una profunda y fuerte conexión

KIM: Bueno, somos mejores amigos, desde siempre

YURI: No creo que esa sea la razón, yo de verdad creo que Imparable-san es tu destino y al destino al igual que al cambio siempre hay que recibirlo y caminar a su lado

KIM: Yuri, yo y Ron no tenemos esa clase de relación

YURI: Se que hoy no tienen esa relación pero recuerda no te puedes mentir a ti misma

KIM: Sabes que, recordare ese consejo

Las chicas llegaron al pedestal y de un salto Yuri tomo la gema con la boca

KIM: Yuri eres excelente

YURI: Domo

Las dos chicas salieron del templo esperando tener que luchar con Mano de Mono y sus simios secuaces pero al salir no encontraron a nadie y aun más raro las gemas y el rollo estaban en el piso

Las chicas rompieron la cuerda y Yuri tomo el rollo mientras Kim. A pedido de Yuri, se llevo las joyas para dárselas a Ron.

-En la casa de Ron más tarde-

Los padres de Ron ya habían llegado y acostaron a Hana y Ron acomodaba el comedor cuando un timbre sonó, el rubio abrió la puerta y vio a

RON: Erick, todo bien?

ERICK: Ron disculpa la hora pero necesito que vengas conmigo debemos salvar a Kim

RON: Que?, paso algo con Mano de Mono, Yuri también está con ella y Rufus?

EICK: Lo que sé es que Kim regresaba cuando fue atacada, está en un almacén y son varios enemigos iremos a sacarla de hay

RON: Eso es raro Kim no pediría ayuda, ella solo saldría

ERICK: Iré a ayudarla, vienes?

RON: Si, dame un minuto que me cambio y vamos

ERICK: Apúrate te espero(Mientras Ron subía Erik sonreía leve y maléficamente)

\- En un avión de JG que llevaba a Kim de regreso a su casa-

KIM: Gracias Dra. Directora por el transporte

DIRECTORA: No es nada, estaba cerca, además por lo que se esas gemas son peligrosas

KIM: Pero sabe aun me molesta el hecho de que Mano de Mono allá desaparecido dejando todo atrás, sin dar pelea

DIRECTORA: De hecho he estado muy preocupada, varios villanos han estado desapareciendo

KIM: Espere que?, desde cuando?

DIRECTORA: Poco después que Draken escapo de prisión

KIM: Cree que tenga algo que ver

DIRECTORA: No lo sé pero me aterra pensar que pronto lo sabremos

En ese momento en una pantalla de avión apareció Wade

WADE: Kim un extraño mensaje a aparecido en tu pagina web

KIM: Porque extraño?

WADE: El mensaje viene con coordenadas GPS y dice que debes ir para salvar a alguien importante

DIRECTORA: Si quieres ir te acompañaremos no es muy lejos de Mittleton

KIM: Vallamos pero Wade avísale a Ron haber si nos puede alcanzar allá, sus padres ya deben de haber llegado

WADE: Sobre eso lo llame primero para que llegue rápido pero me dijeron sus padres que Erik lo paso a buscar hace un rato y no ha vuelto todavía

KIM: Bueno, Rufus está todavía con nosotras, nos protegerás

RUFUS: Proteger

Ron y Erik se subieron a un auto que Erik dijo que era del padre y se fueron, en un muy silencioso viaje, hasta una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de Mittleton y entraron

RON: Donde esta Kim?

ERIK: Mira allá esta

Ron vio a Kim y a la Directora de JG, acercándose por un pasillo, y corrió hacia ellas pero cuando estaba cerca un vidrio lo freno

RON: Kim estas bien?

KIM: Si pero que haces aquí

RON: te vinimos a salvar, Erik dijo que estabas en problemas

KIM: Que problemas? me llamaron por una misión

ERIK: Si yo fui quien te mando el mensaje

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el pecho de Ron fue brutalmente atravesado por varias espadas verdes que salían de la mano de Erik


	12. Invacion and Kurama Show

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 12

Kim y la Directora se bajaron de la nave y entraron en la fábrica que aparentemente estaba abandonada y se escabulleron, haciendo el menor ruido posible, anduvieron por los pasillos hasta que de pronto vieron a Ron corriendo hacia Kim quien hiso lo mismo, pero cuando estaban cerca del techo bajo un vidrio que los separo

RON: Kim estas bien?

KIM: Si pero que haces aquí

RON: te vinimos a salvar, Erik dijo que estabas en problemas

KIM: Que problemas? me llamaron por una misión

ERIK: Si yo fui quien te mando el mensaje de la supuesta misión

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el pecho de Ron fue brutalmente atravesado por varias espadas verdes que salían de la mano de Erik

KIM: Roooooooooooooooooooonnnnn (La muy impresionada Kim empezó a golpear el vidrio)

DIRECTORA: Que está pasando?

ERIK: Deja que explique qué está pasando, el ataque diablo, yo originalmente fui creado por Draken para evitar que Kim interfiriera con su plan

DIRECTORA: Eres un doble agente

ERIK: Muy espía, pero si, yo logre que Kim no frene al Dr. Draken pero Black-Boy se metió y lo capturo mandándolo a prisión

KIM: Saca tus espadas de él, lo estas matando

ERIK: Jajaja… siguiendo la historia, el día en que Motor Ed. saco a Shego yo le di dos dispositivos holográficos para que Ella y Draken escapen

El pequeño ratopin empezó a golpear el vidrio junto con Kim sin lograr nada

DIRECTORA: Si tu misión era solo distraer porque atacas a Ron

ERIK: Esa es una buena pregunta, he decidido que merezco controlar este mundo

El morocho sacudió sus manos moviendo las espadas que Ron tenia clavadas en el pecho

RON: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, (Su respiración se hiso agitada y pesada)

ERIK: Para eso libere a Draken y lo engañe para ponerle a él y a Shego unos chips de control mental que he conseguido que Draken mejore

DIRECTORA: Tu estas tras la desaparición de los villanos

ERIK: tan perspicaz como se esperaría, si necesito un ejército malvado

KIM: Para, Erik hare lo que quieras pero déjalo por favor

ERIK: Sabes lo único que quiero es que tu mueras y lo harás pero será con todo el mundo mirando, la gente perderá la fe y la esperanza, pero eso será más adelante, ahora tú serás la que pierda la esperanza, recuerda tú no puedes ganarme

DIRECTORA: No entiendo, si quieres destruir a Kim, porque atacas a Ron?

ERIK: Yo no quiero destruir a Kim, Yo quiero dominar el mundo y Kim es lo único que se puede oponer y para ganarle a Kim me he dado cuenta que mientras Ron este bien nadie puede ganar a Kim, ¿porque?, no sé, no entiendo que es lo que el agrega al equipo pero juntos son muy fuerte y destruyendo a Ron Kim no tiene oportunidad

Del techo bajo uno de los inventos de Draken, el indusor de vórtice pandimencional

ERIK: Esto será divertido, jajajajaja

Erik toco un botón y la maquina empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños y se podía ver que empezó a sobrecalentarse y entonces

ERIK: Hice que Draken modificara el indusor de vórtice pandimencional para que encierre a alguien en una dimensión de la cual nadie podrá sacarlo, despídete de Ron, Kim, esta es la última vez que lo vez y como prueba esta máquina se destruirá por abrir el portal por unos segundos

RON: (Levanto la mano muy lentamente) Ki…imm

Una luz salió de la maquina, la cual estaba roja por el calor, y el espacio mismo se agrieto y las mismas grietas se abrieron dejando un agujero en el aire que atravesaba el tiempo y el espacio, Erik tiro a un muy malherido Ron a la grieta cósmica la cual se lo trago y se cerro

ERIK: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaa… ustedes siguen

Kim y la Directora fueron rápidamente rodeadas por varios tipos de animales, los monos ninjas de Mano de mono, los perros de los Señor y algunas mutaciones de Dnamy

DIRECTORA: Kim debemos salir de aquí, ya

Kim no podía reaccionar, estaba en el piso de rodillas y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sin prestar atención de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que sintió como la Directora la levanto a la fuerza y la saco corriendo mientras eran perseguidas por los animales y de parlantes en el techo se oyó

ERIK: Mi intención no es que caigas hoy, sin que nadie se entere, pero no dejare que simplemente te vayas, así que sigue recto encontraras un elevador que las llevara al techo y desde ahí podrán escapar con la nave de la Directora

DIRECTORA: es un buen plan pero no me agrada que él lo haya dicho

La directora llevo a Kim hasta el techo y llamo a su nave pero los animales ya las tenían rodeadas, la gran jefa de JG no sabía cómo salir de esta situación, una Kim Possible sin reaccionar rodeadas de enemigos que tapaban su único medio de escape y ningún aliado cerca, en ese momento uno de los perros mutantes de los Señor ataco a Kim y a la Directora y ambas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, cuando el Redor compañero de Ron salto atacando al canino en el ojo quien cayo de costado y delante de Kim y la Directora estaba Rufus quien dijo

RUFUS: Cuidar

La Directora arrastrando a Kim empezó a correr recto hacia la nave mientras Rufus las cubrió tanto como pudo golpeando a todos los animales que se acercaban hasta que la Directora y Kim se subieron a la nave y Rufus quedo en el piso si el subía los controlados animales atacarían y la Directora lo sabía, antes de que alguien pudiera tener una idea la nave subió y Rufus se quedo en el techo rodeado

DIRECTORA: Perdón pequeño compañero

Rufus quedo solo rodeado de animales mutantes creados por Dnamy y la nave se alejo, pero uno de los animales controlados tenia alas y quiso volar para alcanzar la nave, Rufus al ver esto salto al hocico de uno de los caninos y lo uso de trampolín para saltar encima de la ave la cual por el cielo siguió la nave en su escape, la ave paso por enfrente de Kim y la Directora quienes vieron por el vidrio el ave y a Rufus sobre ella

DIRECTORA: Ese ratopin es remarcable pero no podemos dejar que el ave nos alcance

Rufus subió hasta la cabeza del ave y lo golpeo en el ojo, ambos animales cayeron separándose pero para suerte de Rufus la Directora lo agarro en el aire con un brazo metálico de la nave, los tres pudieron escapar sabiendo que pronto pelearían una dura batalla

-Poco tiempo antes en la casa de Félix-

El Chico en silla de ruedas se acercaba a la cocina de su casa para hablar con su madre

FELIX: Estoy nervioso no sé cómo se lo tomara mi mama

R.C: Liberamos toda la agenda y preparemos todo para mostrarle a tu madre la forma mini de la armadura además estoy acá para apoyarte, recuerda

FELIX: Si ya se solo quiero manejar la moto por unos km nada mas

Félix se armo de fuerza tanto como pudo sin saber cómo su madre reaccionaria

FELIX: Hola mama, estas ocupada?

Sra. RENTON: No solo acomodaba un poco, necesitas algo

FELIX: Mama no quiero vender la moto de papa

Sra. RENTON: Félix ya tuvimos esta charla, sé que no te gusta pero la verdad es que yo no usare la moto y tú… lo siento pero no puedes usarla tampoco

FELIX: Sobre eso, mama te mostrare algo pero necesito que no se lo cuentes a nadie

Sra. RENTON: Félix no puedo modificar la silla para adaptarla a la moto

FELIX: No, no es eso, sabes que yo, estoy en paz con la silla, pero solo por unos momentos quiero usar la moto de papa solo de vez en cuando, es lo único que añoro

Sra. RENTON: Félix esa ya no es una posibilidad

En ese momento Una remera blanca y un pantalón blanco también cubrieron a Félix y en su espalda un rectángulo blanco se formo y Félix lentamente se paro ante la atónita mirada de su madre la cual no sabía que decir al ver a su hijo parado después de tanto tiempo

Sra. RENTON: Félix, hijo que estas?... como puedes?... tu estas para… yo no creo que?...

FELIX: Cálmate respira profundo y ordena tus ideas

Después de la sorpresa inicial Félix calmo a su madre y le explico que solo podía estar de pie por una hor veces por semana y que aceptaba su condición pero que solo quería usar la moto de su padre no por recordarlo, sino porque deseaba esa clase de velocidad, solo quería andar en la ruta, con el viento golpeando su cara, alejándose de todos los problemas, preocupaciones, solo correr, él y la ruta pero también le dejo en claro que nadie debía saber que él podía caminar

Sra. RENTON: Esta bien, eres igual que tu padre en ese sentido

FELIX: No venderás la moto?

Sra. RENTON: No la venderemos, pero debes prometer que tendrás cuidado

FELIX: Te lo juro, gracias

Sra. RENTON: Ve a la cochera y revísala tendremos que afinarla

FELIX: Si me encargare de todo

Félix salió de la cocina y fue a la cochera para revisar la moto junto a R.C

R.C: todo salió bien, solo queda que arreglemos la moto y preparemos la sorpresa

FELIX: Si ya quiero ver la cara de Ron cuando le demos…

Del reloj una luz salió y pequeños rayos de energía se liberaron cortando lo que Félix decía

FELIX: R.C que pasa

R.C: El traje esta separándose e intentando salir del reloj, no puedo pararlo

Del reloj el liquido negro que conformaba la armadura salió y se escapo por una ventana volando

FELIX: Que fue eso?

R.C: No se pero no me gusto nada

FELIX: Estas bien

R.C: Si por suerte la armadura no es parte de mis componentes pero no entiendo cómo fue capaz de actuar por voluntad propia

-En la nave Hefestus, al día siguiente-

Félix y R.C fueron a la nave a pedido de Will y Fukushima quienes estaban con Rufus y les dijeron que algo paso con Ron y querían reunirse rápidamente

FELIX: Que paso y porque no está Ron acá?

WILL: Según la Directora Erik era parte de un plan de Draken para que Kim no interfiera con el plan Diablo que Ron freno, pero cuando capturaron a Draken Erik ideo su propio plan, saco a Draken de prisión y anoche paso a buscar a Ron diciéndole de una misión y en ese momento mando un mensaje a la página de Kim, la Directora estaba cerca así que la acompaño y cuando llegaron se encontraron con Ron y Erik pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente, del techo una pared de vidrio bajo y en ese momento Erik atravesó el pecho de Ron con varias espadas mientras Kim y la Directora miraban

FELIX: Que? como esta Ron? donde esta? su curación lo debe estar sanando? verdad?

FUKUSHIMA: Cálmate la historia empeora

R.C: Ron debe estar en un hospital

WILL: Según el reporte Kim y la Directora fueron rodeadas por animales de mano de Mono, Dnamy y varios más, los cuales atreves de un chip de control mental están siendo controlados

R.C: Pronto tendremos una grave situación en nuestras manos, en que hospital esta Ron?

WILL: Erik uso una maquina llamada indusor de vórtice pandimensional para mandar a Ron a otra dimensión o no sé, lo único que sé es que declaro que pronto usara un ejército para conquistar el mundo y por lo que escuche él lo tiene

FELIX: Porque no contestas la pregunta? Donde esta Ron?

WILL: Cuando aun tenia las espadas clavadas Erik uso una maquina llamada Indusor de vórtice pandimencional, el cual se destruyo creando una especie de portal a no se sabe dónde y Erik tiro a Ron al agujero con todas las heridas de las espadas clavadas en el

FELIX: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

R.C: Estoy accediendo a los diseños registrados de JG sobre los inventos de Draken, si conseguimos los datos de la maquina o tal vez la maquina en si tal vez podamos

FUKUSHIMA: La maquina quedo totalmente destruida y destrozada ya no se puede usar

FELIX: Solo porque digan eso, no podemos rendirnos debemos encontrar a Ron

R.C: Anoche la armadura salió sola y se desconecto a mí y no se a donde fue

FELIX: Es cierto tal vez la armadura lo traerá

FUKUSHIMA: Ron les conto algo sobre el poder místico y el sable loto, verdad?

FELIX: Si, después de la misión con la criatura el nos lo conto

WILL: Nos conto sobre alguna conexión

R.C: Y sobre el entrenamiento que recibió

FUKUSHIMA: El Sensei me conto sobre cierto sucedo que paso cerca de la hora en que le paso eso a Ron, al parecer el sable Lotos salió volando desde la escuela y nadie sabe a dónde ni porque

FELIX: Ósea que tenemos una armadura y un sable místico que lo fueron a buscar, verdad?

WILL: Las posibilidades no son buenas

R.C: Es mi culpa, debí estar a su lado… yo… se suponía que yo sería su compañero, yo le falle

WILL: Todos le fallamos, todos quisimos pasar página para no molestarlo y lo único que hicimos fue dejarlo solo cuando él nos necesito, el hiso mucho por nosotros

FUKUSHIMA: Me salvo de un infierno y gracias a eso empiezo una nueva vida

WILL: Me acepto en su casa aun cuando quise hacerle algo malo, me ayudo cuando el meteorito me infecto y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir

FELIX: Fue mi amigo cuando lo necesite e incluso me devolvió las piernas para poder andar en la moto de mi padre, cumpliendo el sueño que tuve desde que caí en esta silla

R.C: Peleo contra uno de las más poderosas y grandes criaturas que he visto y lo hiso con una sonrisa en su cara, no lo hiso por gloria ni fama

FUKUSHIMA: No era su gente, pero igual peleo

WILL: No peleo para que lo reconocieran, sino para ayudar

FELIX: Peleo aun cuando tenía miedo

R.C: El ni siquiera quería ayuda, no quería que sus amigos pasaran por nada malo

El ambiente se volvió sombrío rápidamente

FELIX: Que hacemos?

WILL: Cuales son nuestras opciones?

FUKUSHIMA: Acaso tenemos obligaciones que cumplir

R.C: Ya tengo algunos datos de la situación

WILL: Aunque sigamos las "ideas" de Ron, el que da los órdenes es R.C así que, que quieres hacer

R.C: Según los datos Erik debe estar controlando con chips de control mental a gran variedad de villanos y sus secuaces, pero eso no es todo… (Se freno) un video en vivo está siendo cargado en la computadora de JG y de varias organizaciones más, creo que es de Erik lo pondré en pantalla

ERIK: Hola para aquellos que no me conozcan (En la pantalla se veía a Erik en la isla de los Señor con gran cantidad de secuaces trabajando) soy Erik hasta hace poco el novio de Kim Possible y dentro de poco el gobernante de todo el mundo, he tomado el control sobre los más grandes villanos de este mundo y los usare para crear una antena que mandara una señal por todo el mundo, y usando fabricas creare lo que ustedes recordaran como Diablos y con ese ejercito destruiré a todo aquel que se me oponga, jajajajaj, ha casi se me olvida la antena estará en funcionamiento mañana al medio día y a partir de ese momento yo me volveré el rey de todo

En ese momento una risa se oyó fuertemente en el fondo del video, Erik se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre tapado por una capucha azul que le cubría todo el cuerpo, lo único que se podía notar era en el pecho era una JG

ERIK: Y quien se supone que eres, aparte de un hombre muerto?

DESCONOCIDO: Por ahora llámame Logan y trabajo para cierta organización de la que no daré detalles, pero más importante, por el momento vine sin representar a nadie

ERIK: Que llegues cuando estoy dando un discurso que debería aterrar al planeta entero, me dice que ya estás muerto, solo que todavía no lo sabes

LOGAN: No te preocupes he venido a felicitarte y aun mas importante a darte una advertencia

ERIK: No importa como adornes esta situación, tú morirás, pero habla demostrare que no le tengo miedo a nadie, no seré intimidado

LOGAN: Te felicito, atacaste por el lado correcto cuando te deshiciste de Imparable,… pero yo puedo predecir lo que pasara a partir de ahora

ERIK: Puedes ver el futuro, porque no se ve bien para ti

LOGAN: A partir de ahora las fuerzas de la justicia se unirán y te enfrentaran, pero ganaras

ERIK: Intentas rogar por tu vida?

LOGAN: No, pero cuando tengas la victoria al alcance de la mano, cuando puedas saborear el poder, cuando superes a todos aquellos que se te opongan, el regresara

ERIK: Eso no suena nada bien, ¿quién sería el?

LOGAN: Lo olvidas, es a quien ya quitaste del tablero, el primero que cayó ante ti

ERIK: Ese inútil, el solo sirvió para desequilibrar a Kim nada más

LOGAN: Puedes dar la escusa que quieras, pero al final, todo dependerá de el

ERIK: Jajajajaj, acaso olvidas lo más importante, el está muerto, ya no volverá, yo lo aplaste

LOGAN: déjame poner algo en claro, el es Imparable, tú no puedes pararlo

ERIK: Acaso debo tenerle miedo a un fantasma? Yo ya lo pare

LOGAN: Di lo que quieras pero recuerda esto, cuando hallas ganado el se encargara de detenerte

ERIK: Se nota que no lo conoces, el no sabe pelear, el solo sabe correr, huir, esconderse y rogar porque nadie lo vea, porque nadie lo note, solo sirve para rogar por su vida, el es la persona con más miedo del mundo

LOGAN: En eso estamos de acuerdo, el solo sabe correr, pero ni tu ni nadie puede agarrarlo, nadie puede alcanzarlo y déjame agregar que el miedo y el valor son las dos caras de la misma moneda

ERIK: Que? crees que un fantasma de alguien débil y miedoso me ganara

LOGAN: Si, eso es exactamente lo que digo

En ese momento villanos y secuaces rodearon a Logan

ERIK: Ya has arruinado suficiente mi video, pero lo bueno de tenerte acá es que te usare de ejemplo, para mostrar lo que pasa cuando alguien se me opone

LOGAN: Recuerda, cuando el vuelva aplástalo, porque cuando no puedas hacerlo perderás

Cientos de los controlados se tiraron sobre Logan para agarrarlo pero solo lograron traspasarlo, Erik se acerco y vio en el piso un pequeño tubo el cual era el que genero un holograma

ERIK: (Mirando a la cámara) Vengan con todo lo que tengan, yo los destruiré a todos

El video se corto y en Hefestus todos se veían sin saber que decir

WILL: Eso no se vio bien

FUKUSHIMA: Deberíamos interceder?

FELIX: Deberíamos ir a buscarlo no podemos quedarnos

WILL: Opino igual, si es necesario vallamos al espacio

FUKUSHIMA: Esta nave puede llevarnos al espacio

R.C: Recreare la maquina y veremos según su explosión y la forma del agujero que se abrió en el espacio armare una teoría de adonde puede estar Ron

FELIX: Esta decidido, no intercederemos en esta, nos vamos a buscar a Ron

WILL, FUKUSHIMA, R.C: Si

En ese momento El pequeño ratopin, compañero de tantos años de Ron, mordió a Félix

FELIX: Auch, que te sucede Rufus

WILL: Se que estas apurado pero no podemos ir todavía necesitamos prepararnos

Después de morder a Félix salto hasta Will y lo mordió también

WILL: Oye que estás haciendo

FUKUSHIMA: Entiende iremos todos juntos a ayudarlo, créenos lo encontraremos

Y luego salto hasta Fukushima y lo mordió también

R.C: Porque actúas así? Iremos por Ron solo debes esperar

El ratopin salto hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Diablo de R.C y quiso morderlo pero no lo logro

RUFUS: No (Sacudiendo su cabeza)

FELIX: Espera tú no quieres ir por Ron?

R.C: De que hablas el que tiene más ganas de ir por Ron es Rufus

RUFUS: Regresara (Mientras miraba al techo)

FELIX: Rufus tu de verdad crees que el regrese?

WILL: Es imposible en su estado, ni siquiera sabemos si esta en este universo

FUKUSHIMA: El iría buscarnos si fuéramos nosotros

RUFUS: cuidando

WILL: Según la Directora Kim dijo que Ron le pidió a Rufus que la cuidara

FUKUSHIMA: R.C que tienes sobre el plan de Erik

R.C: Por lo que veo cuando la antena este completamente funcional nadie podrá parar a los Diablos, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa

FELIX: De que hablas? Un ejército imparable y no es lo peor?

R.C: Creo que Erik intentara controlar a todos aquellos que lleguen a esa isla

WILL: Como si eso fuera posible, irán los más fuertes y experimentados agentes y héroes

R.C: Entre los materiales que Erik tiene creo que uno lo usara para magnoimplantar los chips

FELIX: Como magno implantar?

R.C: Usara una señal magnética que atraerá a los chips a los cuerpos de todos los que no tengan alguna protección y cuando el chip de control mental toque el cuerpo de aquellos que vallan

FUKUSHIMA: No quedara defensa posible contra Erik, el tendrá el ataque más peligroso y la defensa más dura, nadie podrá oponérsele

R.C: Probablemente el atacara las cuatro bases centrales de J.G

WILL: Si su plan da resultado nadie tendrá la fuerza para oponérsele

FELIX: R.C como esta Kim?

R.C: La he estado buscando desde que Will nos lo conto parece que está en una pieza de la base de J.G en unos minutos se ha llamado una reunión como no ha habido antes entre J.G y varios héroes, lo más probable es que unan fuerzas para atacar, además J.G me ha llamado a Black-Boy

FUKUSHIMA: No creo que debamos responder esta vez

WILL: Opino igual, esperemos y seamos la red de seguridad

FELIX: No sería mejor avisarles del plan de Erik y acompañarlos

R.C: Erik atacara las bases sin importar lo que hagamos, y ellos no escucharan, no sin pruebas

WILL: No importa lo que hagamos las bases serán atacadas

FUKUSHIMA: Como lo veo son cuatro bases y nosotros somos cuatro

FELIX: Esperen y que pasara con los que vallan a la isla? Que pasara con Kim?

FUKUSHIMA: No creo que Kim vaya ella quedo muy mal por lo de Ron

FELIX: Kim ira, no se perderá la oportunidad de golpear a Erik

R.C: Este es el plan

Los tres chicos y Rufus hicieron silencio para oír atentamente el plan de R.C

R.C: Will iras a la base del Norte y te quedaras cerca según el ritmo de construcción de la antena y la velocidad de los Diablos les daré un horario aproximado de arribo mas allá del ataque a la isla de los Señor, Fukushima iras a la del Este, Félix iras a la del Oeste y yo iré a la del Sur mantendremos comunicación atreves de los relojes que les di

FELIX: Estoy en contra, no estás diciendo que abandonemos a todas las personas que irán a la isla de los Señor y mucho menos dejar a Kim sin nadie que la mire

FUKUSHIMA: No entiendo porque no podemos ir y destruir la antena en cientos de pedazos

R.C: La antena esta interconectada con el chip de control mental

WILL: Que? Para que Erik haría eso?

R.C: El chip tiene ciertas limitaciones, limita las reacciones emocionales y en una pequeña escala las físicas, pero Erik cableo la antena y los chips de tal forma de que el chip interconectara a todos sus usuarios, su pensamiento y acciones serán totalmente por el bien de Erik y de su antena

FELIX: Que?... Espera, tú como sabes esto?

R.C: Aquel llamado Logan a cargado unos planos parciales de la antena pero están incompletos pero a base de ingeniería y de probabilidad he logrado rellenar la mayoría de los huecos en blanco, gracias al escaneo parcialmente de la antena, el cual supongo hiso con el Holo-proyector mientras hablaba con Erik, por eso toda esa larga charla sobre "el"

FELIX: Ustedes creen que con él se refería a Ron

WILL: No se, por la manera de hablar de "el" y por la situación Ron-Erik apuntaría a eso

FUKUSHIMA: Pero por lo que tenemos entendido nadie fuera de nosotros y Bonnie sabe de la fuerza de Ron y aun menos de la posibilidad de que él esté vivo

FELIX: Más importante es, que haremos? Que haría Ron?

R.C: Quieren atacar directamente la isla, nosotros solos

WILL: Somos los más indicados por nuestras habilidades

FUKUSHIMA: Además si podemos mostrar que Erik quiere controlar a todos los héroes y agentes de este mundo podremos evitar una pesadilla

FELIX: Esta decidido atacaremos la antena y la reduciremos a cenizas

RUFUS: No (Dijo el pequeño roedor mientras movía la cabeza para los costados)

FELIX: Rufus tú no quieres atacar la antena pero tampoco quieres buscar a Ron

WILL: Cual es la posibilidad de que Ron aparezca para pelear contra Erik?

FUKUSHIMA: No se necesitan cálculos, es de cero, pero los números trabajan para él, a veces

FELIX: Hay algo que no me deja de molestar, si un extraño confía lo suficiente en Ron como para proclamar enfrente de todo el mundo que volverá de la muerte y le ganara porque nosotros no

WILL: Rufus no quiere que ataquemos la antena

FUKUSHIMA: R.C puedes poner los escenarios hipotéticos del ataque

R.C: Tal como han dicho ustedes, somos de las más fuertes armas de este mundo si todos caemos en el control de Erik y se suma los Diablos y villanos sería malo

WILL: Si J.G cae el mundo caerá

FUKUSHIMA: Pelear con los diablos será más difícil que contra los villanos

FELIX: Esta decidido nos dividimos las bases de J.G las protegemos y confiaremos en que Ron regresara

RUFUS: Cuidar

WILL: Llevare a Rufus con los padres de Ron

R.C: Creo que Rufus quiere ir con Kim

FELIX: No dejaremos que Rufus valla, solo, a una misión suicida

FUKUSHIMA: El ya ha hecho mucho, protegió a Kim y a la directora con honor

R.C: Yo no sé si está bien que lo diga pero no quiero que el valla con Kim pero él quiere ir

Después de que R.C convenciera a los tres quienes aceptaron sin mucho agrado de la idea

-En una base de J.G se juntaron varias personas-

En una enorme sala tan grande como un cine cientos de personas se juntaron y en el frente estaba la Directora contando lo sucedido y explicando las acciones a tomar

DIRECTORA: Por todo los sucesos y los datos que tenemos entenderán que es primordial detener a Erik y evitar la activación de la antena en la isla de los Señor

Entre la multitud se podía ver varias caras conocidas como los Titanes de lo Imposible o el Equipo Go incluso algunos ninjas de los Yamanuchi entre la multitud, pero mucho se preguntaban si era lo correcto, aun más preocupados por la ausencia de Kim Possible la cual, en ese momento estaba entrando en la casa de los Imparables para hablar con los padres de Ron sobre lo que paso

KIM: Sres. Imparables yo lo siento, Ron ha…(Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos) quise ayudarlo pero yo

Sra. IMPARABLE: Kim, cálmate (La madre de Ron se acerco a Kim para calmarla)

Sr. IMPARABLE: Cálmate y respira profundo Kim que paso?

KIM: Yo debí hacer algo pero no pude y Erik… y antes de que yo

Sra. IMPARABLE: Kim, cielo cálmate todo está bien

KIM: No ya no lo estará, Ron no volverá

Sr. IMPARABLE: Kim por favor, cálmate y cuéntanos que paso

La animadora les conto lo que paso la noche anterior sin profundizar los detalles de las heridas

KIM: Yo no pude hacer nada y ahora ya no volveré a verlo (en cada palabra parecía que su voz se cortaría y sus llanto empezaría nuevamente) perdón, debí hacer algo mas

Sr. IMPARABLE: Kim cálmate, todo está bien

KIM: Que? De que?

Sra. IMPARABLE: Ron volverá, así que cálmate nosotros creemos en que volverá

KIM: Pero todo el mundo me dice que es imposible, yo vi cuando (nuevamente las lagrimas salían)

Sr. IMPARABLE: Kim tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Ron volverá a casa con una sonrisa

KIM: De verdad lo creen

Sra. IMPARABLE: Kim, Ron es igual a su padre, nadie puede frenarlo, el es simplemente Imparable

-Kim salió de la casa de Ron y se fue a su casa-

Kim entro en su pieza y abrió el armario sacando su traje de combate cuando su madre entro

ANN: Kim, me llamaron de de J.G me dijo que era la Directora y me conto lo que paso con Ron, como estas?

KIM: Ya estoy bien, me pondré el traje y tomare a Rufus y me iré

ANN: Kim no entres en negación, debes enfrentar lo que paso

KIM: Pase por la casa de Ron para contarle a sus padres lo que paso

ANN: Deben estar dolidos

KIM: No, ellos están bien

ANN: Es difícil aceptar la muerte de un hijo, hablare con ellos más tarde

KIM: Ellos están seguros de que Ron regresara, ellos confían en el

ANN: Kim no creo que debas ir en esta misión será peligroso y estarás sola

KIM: Cuando estuve en la casa de Ron sentí que el regresaría, solo es cuestión de tiempo

ANN: Solo estuviste unos minutos y tengo miedo de que vallas sola

KIM: Es Erik quien intenta tomar el mundo debo pararlo, sino quien lo parara

ANN: (Se acerco a Kim y mirándola directo a los ojos) Júrame que volverás

KIM: Todo estará bien te lo juro, además no estaré sola tengo a Rufus y a cientos de agentes de mi lado, además el traje de combate de Wade, todo estará bien

Kim salió de su casa y se reunió en la base de J.G con todo el resto del equipo, al terminar salieron varias naves listas para una batalla que podría marcar el inicio de o el final de una era

-Al llegar a la isla de los Señor-

En el centro de la isla se veía una antena de cientos de metros y estaba fuertemente custodiado por cientos de villanos, secuaces, animales mutantes e incluso ninjas, las fuerzas del bien sabían que eran observados, Erik mostro mucha confianza en su antena y en su máquina, dejo que J.G se acomoden y se aproximen de la forma que quisieran, Kim lidero a todos y hego uso su superfuerza para romper la pared al mismo momento en que varias explosiones ocurrían abriendo varias huecos para que pasen y al entrar una lucha se inicio los agentes de J.G y los héroes se enfrentaron a todas las fuerzas de Erik, Hego intento contener a las bestias mas grandes con ayuda de sus hermanos, mientras que Yuri contuvo a Shego, los Titanes de lo Imposible detuvieron a Mano de Mono, Duff Gilligan, mientras que los agentes de J.G se enfrentaban a los secuaces controlados, Kim se acerco a su ex-novio y al encontrarlo lo vio con un raro traje rojo

KIM: Erik ríndete, no puedes ganar

ERIK: Kim, llegas justo a tiempo para nuestra cita

KIM: Porque eres así Erik?, porque le hiciste eso a Ron?

ERIK: Kim te diré un secreto que todos los que son cercanos a ti saben, tu amas a Ron

KIM: De que hablas? Tú eras mi novio, salíamos, veíamos películas, hablábamos porque?

ERIK: Tu ves películas con Ron, tu sales a comer con Ron, están todo el día juntos en la escuela salen de la escuela van a misiones juntos, vuelven de las misiones y se llaman por teléfono

KIM: Ron es como un hermano para mí el no es…

ERIK: Lo mejor del mercado, como dicen en la escuela, todo el mundo sabe que tu y el no son solo unidos, ustedes terminaran juntos, pero yo por otro lado solo soy el chico que deseas mostrar

KIM: No entiendo, Erik estas celoso?

ERIK: El hecho de tú y yo jamás nos besáramos y de que me empujaras cada vez que yo trataba

KIM: Todo esto es por mí?

ERIK: No, yo no tengo emociones como el amor yo estoy hecho para traicionarte

KIM: Eres un robot?

ERIK: No, soy un Sintodroide

KIM: Pero si tú fuiste creado por Draken porque traicionarlo, tú no puedes hacer eso

ERIK: Cierto en teoría no puedo, pero gracias al proyecto centurión, yo pude

KIM: Que tiene que ver el proyecto centurión

Erik: Ese es mi secreto, pero por ahora mira, ustedes están ganando

Kim se dio la vuelta y vio a los villanos ser reducidos y apresados, la victoria estaba cerca

ERIK: Si me disculpas, los inútiles de mis secuaces no sirven ni para ganar tiempo

Erik de un salto se puso enfrente de la antena y en la misma apareció un reloj con una cuenta regresiva, que estaba a solo 7 minutos de terminar

HEGO: Una cuenta regresiva ha comenzado

CRASH: Debe ser la cuenta para la activación de los Diablo

MIGO: Erik está enfrente de la antena debemos pasarlo y desactivar la antena

El Equipo Go y Algunos de los agentes de J.G atacaron a Erik pero el sintodroide levanto su mano y un liquido verde salió cubriendo su mano agrandándola hasta dejarla del tamaño de una persona y cuando se acercaron a Erik, el los golpeo, por suerte Hego recibió el golpe y gracias a su superfuerza no recibió daños graves

ERIK: Bien hecho al ponerte enfrente si tú no lo recibías pudo ser peligroso para los demás

En ese momento Kim se puso enfrente de Erik

KIM: Erik, todo se acabo, no puedes ganar, ríndete

ERIK: Buena selección de palabras, pero espera, que el público está entrando

En ese momento apareció una pantalla en la antena y empezaron a pasar varias imágenes de todo el complejo, deteniéndose en el lugar donde Erik estaba y enfrente de el Kim de pie con su traje de combate, y en posición de pelea

ERIK: Te dije que caerías enfrente de todo el mundo

Uno de los agentes de J.G grito avisando a todos los presentes que una transmisión en vivo estaba siendo transmitida en todo el mundo

KIM: No es mi plan el que está fallando

ERIK: Créeme mi plan esta llendo bien

Kim se acerco a Erik y empezaron a intercambiar golpes, el mundo entero veía como su heroína pelea con fuerza, Erik tenía un liquido verde que salía de su cuerpo y le podía dar la forma y la consistencia que él quisiera, la forma de varias espadas las cuales atacaron a Kim pero ella activo un escudo azul hecho de luz que la cubrió evitando que las espadas la tocasen pero en ese momento la cuenta regresiva llego a cero.

KIM: No importa la cuenta, las fábricas están lejos y los Diablos no llegaran acá ahora

ERIK: Los Diablos no vendrán acá, ellos tienen su propia misión, atacar las bases de Justicia Global

KIM: Que? Pero porque tú eres el que está acabado

ERIK: No la antena disperso la señal en el momento en que la cuenta regresiva inicio

KIM: Entonces de que era esa cuenta regresiva

ERIK: De su sometimiento

De la antena miles de Chips voladores salieron oscureciendo el día y bajaron aferrándose a todos aquellos que no tenían uno, los agentes de J.G dispararon al cielo sin lograr nada, los ninjas intentaron esconderse pero los chips los encontraban aun en los escondites más insospechados

KIM: Que está pasando? Erik que has hecho?

ERIK: No te preocupes tu no serás controlada

Antes de que Kim pudiera reaccionar Hego la agarro por el brazo derecho, Shego por el izquierdo, y varios agentes mas se tiraron encima de ella, pero todos salieron disparados por una luz azul

ERIK: En serio debes agradecer a Wade por el traje

KIM: Y aun no has visto nada

Erik tranquilamente se acerco a Kim quien quiso correr pero solo consiguió ser detenida por la gran cantidad de gente que estaba bajo el control de Erik

ERIK: Ve la pantalla, algo muy interesante pasara

En la pantalla se veía como los Diablos se acercaban a las cuatro bases de J.G para atacarlas

ERIK: Ven, tú te convertirás en mi trofeo

Kim al ver acercarse a Erik libero el escudo de energía del traje pero Erik al tocar el escudo libero energía de sus manos, lentamente el escudo fue cediendo hasta que Erik toco a Kim por sus antebrazos y con una descarga Kim perdió el conocimiento quedando sostenida por Erik y en la pantalla se veía como los Diablos iniciaban su ataque a las bases de J.G y Erik libero de sus manos un liquido verde que cubrió a Kim en una capsula

Erik: En esta crisálida te mantendrás por la eternidad, Jajajaj… yo he ganado

En la pantalla los Diablos se frenaron, se cayeron, se abrieron por la mitad, retrocedieron

ERIK: Son ustedes, los que pelearon en Japón, esperaba que me atacaran, deseaba controlarlos pero igual no pueden ganar

En ese momento una risa diabólica, profunda y fuerte retumbo en toda la isla

ERIK: De quién es esa risa, no me agrada es asquerosa

En el aire se vio una capucha negra flotando

VOZ: Yo soy hhmmmm… Black-Boy


	13. Ron regresa and The End of Erik plan

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personages son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 13

En una fábrica abandonada se encontraba Kim y la Dra. Directora, una de los cuatro jefes de Justicia Global y Ambas estaban separadas, por un vidrio reforzado, de una de las escenas mas dolorosas para Kim, Erik el novio de Kim, atravesó el pecho de Ron con varias espadas verdes, el rubio sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no le permitió reaccionar ante tal situación, rápidamente le empezó a costar respirar, lentamente dejo de sentir su pecho mientras su corazón dejaba de latir, no podía escuchar lo que hablaban a su alrededor pero sentía como Erik sin problemas lo tenía levantado con las espadas, un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo pero pudo oír a Kim y lo único que veía era sufrimiento en su cara, casi podía oírla llorar, el sabia que debía salir de esta situación o Kim sufriría, quiso hablarle, decirle que todo estará bien, pero antes de poder decir algo mas allá del nombre de ella, Erik lo jalo hacia atrás tirándolo a un espacio oscuro y frio en la que la única luz que se veía venia del agujero por el que entro, pero apenas paso por ese agujero este se empezó a cerrar, lentamente la luz se fue y Ron pudo sentir como la oscuridad lo rodeaba congelándolo rápidamente, sintió como era invadido por una sensación de tristeza, dolor, frio, amargura, oscuridad profunda y negra, el podía ver que la muerte estaba reclamándolo y que el ya no tenía las fuerzas para negarse, ya no quería luchar, el cansancio se apoderaba de él y de sus ojos, los cuales ya no veían nada más que un vacio negro, mientras se cerraban lentamente, aquella oscura vista era cuanto poco dolorosa y triste; mientras perdía el conocimiento empezó a recordar y a decir

RON: Perdón mama, papa, hermana, Rufus, ustedes son mi familia pero yo no puedo, perdón, perdón Will, Felix, Fukushima, Wade, Monique, Bonnie, Sensei, mis amigos perdónenme, yo no puedo, perdón… Kim… perdón

El moribundo rubio siguió pidiendo perdón y nombrando a todos los que había conocido en su vida, a todos aquellos que poco o mucho lo conocieron, incluso aunque las palabras no salían de su boca, el siguió pidiendo que lo perdonen hasta que perdió el conocimiento y al fin sintió como una sensación de calma, de paz le tocaba la mano, era casi como si la muerte le tomara su mano para acompañarlo en el viaje final, dejando atrás un mundo que ya no importaría, solo quedaba una largo y tranquilo caminar, la cara del rubio no sonreía como tantas veces hiso en el pasado, no estaba triste o preocupado, no había miedo, o soledad, solo había paz y esa vista, de un momento doloroso, con un joven que, en ese extraño y desconocido espacio flotaba en paz y la muerte casi se podía ver a su lado cubriéndolo con su manto de oscuridad; todo había acabado, lo que logro y a quienes ayudo, nada importaba, la muerte lo tomo como si de un viejo amigo se tratara, y en paz lo guio a su descanso eterno, pero antes de caer completamente una imagen se formo en la mente de Ron, dentro de su cabeza llena de oscuridad, una pequeña imagen del pasado un pequeño lago y a sus orillas la silueta de una chica con el pelo largo, esta imagen se fue acercando y ganando fuerza, aquel chico a pesar de no poder recobrar el conocimiento el quería seguir y en ese momento la voz de una chica resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, solo tres palabras que a pesar de estar en su mente se oyeron como un susurro, el oyó: tu eres IMPARABLE, en ese momento ese cálido manto lo cubrió pero ya no lo representaría, el Rubio sintió como su vida ardía en llamas, una sensación se despertó en el, listo para no caer, el pelearía hasta poder volver a su vida; despertó en un campo de verde césped en el que tres soles brillaban y uno de los tres ardía con fuerza, preparándose para pelear, explotaba liberando su calor, Ron solo sintió mas confusión al ver donde estaba

RON: Alguien anoto la matricula de lo que sea que me arrollo

Ron oyó del cielo una voz profunda, oscura, demoniaca, respondiéndole

VOZ: No te preocupes nada te arrollo

RON: Que raro porque siento tan raro todo el cuerpo

VOZ: A ti no te lastimaron, te mataron

RON: Queee? Soy un fantasma?

VOZ: Que es lo último que recuerdas?

RON: Puedo volver para asustar a la gente?

VOZ: No, qué? No, no puedes!

RON: Esta bien, solo volveré, sabes dónde está la salida

VOZ: No eres nada más que alguien débil que se rodeo de gente fuerte

RON: (Sin saber de dónde venía la voz) Si yo creo lo mismo, aunque admito que me gustaría tener mi propia canción de entrada, podría decir algo como pampam-pam o bambarnnbann

VOZ: Tú de verdad no te enfocas en nada, verdad?

RON: Ahora que lo pienso dónde estamos?

VOZ: Pensé que reconocerías este lugar inmediatamente

RON: (Mirando para todos lados) estamos cerca de un parque

VOZ: De verdad eres desesperante, mocoso, me haces acordar a un conocido de hace tiempo

RON: Quieres que lo busquemos juntos, te puedo ayudar si no tienes cuerpo

VOZ: Yo no te necesito para nada

RON: si no tienes cuerpo, eres un fantasma?, debes decirme así puedo correr

VOZ: Quieres ver mi cuerpo?, quieres ver dónde estoy? Mocoso

RON: Si claro, estas lejos, no veo a nadie o nada

Del suelo una compuerta gruesa se levanto mostrando una escalera muy oscura

RON: No se ve nada, seguro de que no eres un fantasma y si no lo eres me prestas una linterna

VOZ: Ven y descúbrelo, si lo haces te contare que te paso

Ron bajo por la escalera hasta un pasillo muy largo lleno de puertas, y al avanzar luces se prendían solas, Ron veía las puertas con curiosidad hasta que decidió abrir una y vio un recuerdo de el hablando con Kim cuando tenían 14 años sin entender nada cerró la puerta y pregunto

RON: En dónde estoy? Esto es muy raro

VOZ: Cuando llegues a donde estoy te contare donde estas y como llegaste aquí, ven, mocoso

Ron siguió caminando desorientado pero, ya que el pasillo, nunca doblaba era imposible perderse, Ron vio al frente una luz gigante y una entrada sin puerta, al pasarla vio una pieza enorme que estaba dividida por barrotes gigantes y del otro lado solo se veía oscuridad

RON: Estas hay dentro, tendrías que prender la linterna, si no puedes pásamela y te la prenderé

VOZ: Jajajajajaj, tú crees que vienes a ayudarme

RON: Bueno dijiste algo sobre buscar a un amigo y está el asunto de la luz ahí adentro

VOZ: Jajajajaja, primero empecemos por donde estamos

RON: Dijiste eso antes, es un lugar que conozco?

VOZ: Estamos en tu interior, no es en un lugar físico, tu estas desmayado

RON: Si, digamos que no te entiendo

VOZ: El campo de césped y este sótano son representaciones de tu mente

RON: Estamos en mi cabeza, estoy soñando todo esto

VOZ: En realidad todo esto es una representación astral de tu alma, pero si, es como si estuvieras en tu sueño, consiente

RON: Booyhaa debo ser muy listo

VOZ: Solo recuerda que el campo de arriba es donde entrenaste con tu Sensei

RON: Hooo, cierto ya se me hacia familiar, vine a entrenar o algo así, porque después del ataque de Erik no creo que deba entrenar todavía,

VOZ: Recuerdas el ataque de Erik, eso está bien, que recuerdas después de eso?

RON: No estoy seguro, entre que Erik me ataco hasta que desperté en el césped, está borroso

VOZ: De acuerdo primero mira a la pared

Ron miro en la pared en la cual un rectángulo enorme se empezó a sobresalir y poco a poco tomo forma de pantalla y imágenes de lo que pasaba en la tierra aparecieron

VOZ: Primero Erik fue creado por Draken para evitar que Kim interfiriera con su plan de los Diablos, lo cual el logro perfectamente (aparece Erik vestido con su traje rojo)

RON: Ósea, que, Erik es un robot?

VOZ: No, es un Sintodroide

RON: Deaj Kim beso un Sintodroide

VOZ: Erik también es el que libero a Draken metiendo a Shego a prisión devuelta con unos proyectores holográficos pero esta vez el controlo a Shego y a Draken con unos chips de control mental y secuestro a varios villanos y a sus secuaces para crear un ejército malvado

RON: Guau, pero porque traicionaría a Draken

VOZ: El no ha querido decir cómo pudo modificar su programación

RON: Ósea que el maneja a todos los villanos del mundo

VOZ: Si y eso no es lo peor, Erik creó varias fabricas, automáticas, de los Diablos y creó una antena en la isla de los Señor para controlar a los Diablos , J.G junto a gran cantidad de guerreros para atacar la antena antes de que Erik inicie su ataque pero hace unos minutos Erik libero unos chips de control mental que se pegaron a todos los héroes que fueron a salvar el mundo, Erik en este momento controla a una enorme cantidad de guerreros buenos y malos, ninjas, genios, héroes, animales, mutantes, el los controla a todos y usara a los Diablos para atacar las cuatro bases de J.G

RON: Que? De que estas? Tu como sabes todo esto? Quien eres?

VOZ: Empecemos desde el principio, sabes quién soy y que es este cuarto

RON: No, tú dijiste que estábamos en mi sueño

VOZ: Recordaras que cuando le ganaste a la criatura en Japón, se te dio algo?

RON: Si Kenshin me dio un cristal, R.C estuvo preocupado por lo que pasaría después pero no encontró nada, solo una extraña marca en mi muñeca igual a la del cartel que tienes hay colgado

VOZ: Bien, primero te contare mi historia y como estoy conectado al poder místico

RON: Puedo ir por palomitas

VOZ: No, cállate y escucha, antes de que el universo se crease yo ya existía, vine unos cientos de años después de que se creo, yo nací en otro universo, soy algo así como un sol viviente

RON: Eres redondo y ayudas a otros

VOZ: NO, me refiero a que tengo el tamaño de un sol, además de que genero la misma cantidad de fuego, energía, calor y cientos de otras cosas que tu no conoces, por mi gran poder razas enteras me adoraron y otras intentaron someterme, una en particular me enfrento, los Lorwardianos

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron y su atención se centro en el relato

Pero ellos no pudieron jamás alcanzarme, un día un Lorwardiano se acerco usando un traje especial, el no logro ganarme pero el guerrero volvió una y otra vez y cada vez que perdía terminábamos hablando, al parecer los lorwardianos son violentos y destructivos pero este joven guerrero era bueno a diferencia de sus iguales, un día el guerrero dejo de venir, yo solo iba de una punta del universo a la otra mirando las vidas de todas las formas de vida de todos los planetas, sin interferir, solo miraba, pero un día los Lorwardianos aparecieron en frente de mi, cientos de ellos, quien los lideraba era el pequeño guerrero que conocí cuando era joven, ellos atacaron sin poder hacerme ningún rasguño, simplemente me fui, ellos siguieron volviendo, pero sin lograr nada, el problema empezó cuando ellos empezaron a destruir soles y usar energía solares para sus armas, dado que mi constitución es similar a la de los soles yo me enoje, quise atacar a la nave principal pero antes de que me diera cuenta, aquel que conocí de joven, saco un cristal y lo uso para recibir mi ataque y en ese momento fui absorbido en el cristal, en esta habitación

RON: Pero entonces, el era tu amigo o no lo era?

VOZ: Yo nunca considere amistad con nadie más débil que yo, cuando cualquier forma de vida se acerca a mí, la muerte le espera, por eso yo no puedo estar junto a nadie

RON: Eso es muy triste, pero tu amigo era bueno, verdad?

VOZ: Lo que encontré cuando llegue al interior de mi "amigo" fue un castillo en flamas y vi en una torre en el centro el mismo joven, con el que solía pelear y hablar, clavado en una cruz con cientos de espadas en todo su cuerpo, y a mi celda se acerco, aquella versión más vieja de el, a hablar, el me decía que usaría mi poder, que conquistaría el universo usándome, el me dijo que usaría todo lo que yo soy para traer caos, destrucción y muerte al espacio

RON: Un sol en las manos de los Lorwardianos no es broma

VOZ: Por suerte el solo obtuvo la milésima parte del 1 por ciento de mi poder, pero aun así el no se detuvo, él siguió buscando la forma de usar todo mi poder

RON: Debió ser doloroso ver todos los días la imagen un amigo muerto

VOZ: Mas doloroso fue cuando los lorwardianos encontraron la forma de liberar todo mi poder en una explosión, que mataría al usuario y a un planeta entero con el

RON: Porque haría algo así se mataría a si mismo

VOZ: La búsqueda por el poder es un deseo que trasciende la humanidad, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido, la versión joven de mi amigo despertó, junto la energía mía que tenia adentro de su cuerpo y la disparo hacia las estrellas y se separo del cristal, eso lo destruyo, fue casi como sacarse el corazón así mismo, pero vio como los lorwardianos venían por el cristal, todo estaría perdido para el universo, cientos de planetas siendo controlados por los lorwardianos, uso su armadura y disparo lejos el cristal

RON: Guau el fue un gran héroe

VOZ: Pase mucho tiempo vagando en el espacio, hasta que llegue a tu planeta, un científico me encontró y estudio, yo me sincronice pero apenas fue en un 0,0001 no pude pasarle poder pero si intercambiamos conocimiento y pude ver que el poder azul que fue disparado al espacio llego a este planeta, al guerrero conocido como Toshimiru, el a través de meditación moldeo el poder y lo hiso controlable, el creo el poder místico del mono

RON: Guau, así que el poder del mono es parte tuyo?

VOZ: No, es mas como que nació de mi pero ahora ya es tuyo, se ha fundido contigo, es raro por lo general las personas tienen dos lados en ellos, uno bueno, llamémosle la luz y otro malo llamémosle oscuridad, estos dos lados solo pelean entre ellos, pero tú eres distinto tu eres neutro

RON: Digamos que no se qué quieres decir

VOZ: Por un lado estas tu y por el otro debería estar Zorpox, pero en tu caso no hay bien ni mal solo tú, tu eres tu lado bueno y tu lado malo, no entiendo porque pero tú eres un neutro

RON: Si, soy único

VOZ: El guerrero llamado Toshimiru creó la espada que conoces como Sable Loto usando energía incontrolable del poder azul y creo además una tela negra que usaba para protegerse así mismo, pero en una de las últimas batallas que tubo la tela se destruyo y perdió, hasta que tu mascota lo encontró y uso ciertas propiedades de la tela para crear un traje de combate, pero lo que él no sabía era que la tela al estar contigo restauraría ciertas habilidades místicas

RON: Punto para el Don Ron

VOZ: Si crees que morir es un punto a favor

RON: Ahora que lo pienso ya habías dicho algo como eso, porque lo dijiste?

VOZ: Erik a travesó tu pecho con varias espadas y luego usando alguna maquina te tiro a un espacio fuera de tu universo, aun mas extraño tú te rendiste, tu dejaste que la vida se te fuera, te entregaste a la muerte como si ya la conocieras, por unos segundos tu corazón se detuvo, tu pulso seso, tu alma desaparecía y luego algo dentro de ti despertó, no sé que fue eso pero tu decidiste volver y es por ese deseo que el poder místico está tratando de curarte, pero no lo está logrando, solo está retrasando lo inevitable, poco a poco estas muriendo

RON: Que?... pero si estoy bien, estoy en este sueño, no estoy lastimado

VOZ: Incluso aunque despertaras no verías nada pero tu situación es mala tu no vivirás

RON: Pero que pasara con Kim y los demás pararan a Erik, verdad?

VOZ: Por lo que veo tus amigos han decidido cubrir las bases de J.G alejándose de Erik y su antena, en mi opinión es lo correcto, nadie puede huir de esos chips

RON: yo podría, debo volver, tengo que ayudarlos

VOZ: Estas muriendo, en un lugar del cual no puedes salir, sin nada ni nadie que te ayude y te preocupas por otras personas, las cuales no te notan, no saben nada de ti, te ignoran

RON: Eso no importa debo ir, Kim me necesita

En ese momento una luz blanca y una negra aparecieron rodeando a Ron quien empezó a sentir su cuerpo mejor, más relajado, más ligero

RON: Que paso? Y que es esto?

VOZ: Después que Erik te ataco la armadura se separo de R.C y el sabré Loto salió de la escuela ninja, ambos se encontraron y vinieron a ayudarte

RON: Boohyaa, punto para lo místico

VOZ: Esto está lejos de terminar, con el sable y la armadura puedes curarte pero tardaras en poder pelear como lo hiciste contra los Ony-Demons

RON: Que, pero debo ir a ayudar a Kim, necesito volver, ayúdame Kurama

KURAMA: Jajajajajaj… me recuerdas tanto a mi viejo amigo, cuándo el peleaba por sí mismo no serbia, pero cuando peleaba por otros el lograba hacer posible lo imposible

RON: Kurama necesito volver, ayúdame

KURAMA: Hasta que por fin recuerdas mi nombre

RON: kenshim me lo dijo, dime qué puedo hacer?

KURAMA: Puedo mandarte de regreso y el traje y la espada se encargaran de curarte, pero aun cuando estés bien por fuera el mínimo daño que recibas te matara

RON: No se si puedo hacerlo pero si se que debo ir, ayudar a Kim, debo hacerlo

KURAMA: Jajajajajajajajaja… está bien, volverás

En ese momento Ron parpadeo y abrió los ojos encontrándose así mismo cubierto ,por una capsula echa de la armadura y en el centro la espada, Ron quiso ver afuera, no había luces ni siquiera de estrellas lejanas, pero la capa le permitió ver lo que lo rodeaba, pudo ver criaturas negras enormes a lo lejos tan grandes como un planeta o más, podía ver siluetas de humanos gigantes, oscuros, quietos, inmóviles, podía ver lo que se parecía a una flor, azul oscura, a millones de kilómetros, a lo lejos

RON: Veo muchas cosas, pero no hay nacos, eso es discriminación

KURAMA: Concéntrate, primero tu eres el único que puede oírme, recuérdalo, segundo usare la capa de las sombras para crear una distorsión similar a la que Erik creo cuando te mando aquí

Ron miro para los costados buscando desde donde venia la voz de Kurama pero a pesar de escucharlo cerca, no pudo encontrarlo

KURAMA: Yo hablo telequineticamente contigo, no me busques, recuerda te mantendrá con vida la capa y la espada, cuando todo termine debes volver a tu casa y dormir, además no tendrás ninguna ayuda de la capa, ni de la armadura, estas solo

RON: Entiendo, cual es el plan?

KURAMA: Tu eres el que quiere ir, yo no sé como pararas a Erik, pero huye de los chips, amigos, enemigos, agentes, secuaces, mutantes, huye de todo el que veas

RON: Correr entiendo, puedes ayudarme con la remera

KURAMA: Quiero hacerte una pregunta mas, ¿En este momento tienes miedo o valor?

RON: Miedo, miedo de fallar, miedo de intentarlo, miedo de que solo empeore las cosas, pero Kim me necesita, mis amigos no podrán frenar a los Diablos por siempre, yo debo estar hay

KURAMA: Jajajajajajaj, nos vemos y recuerda intenta no morir

En ese momento la capa y la espada brillaron y Ron empezó a caminar por un pasillo negro

-En la isla de los Señor-

Kim era detenida por la gran cantidad de gente que estaba bajo el control de Erik y el traje ya no le quedaba energía para dispersar a todos los que estaban cerca, Kim podía sentir una desesperación creciente en ella, mientras Erik lentamente se acercaba, paso a paso Kim perdía la esperanza, mientras que en todas partes del mundo veían aquella desesperanzadora escena donde la gran heroína caía en manos de la maldad y todos aquellos que luchaban por lo correcto estaban siendo controlados, Erik estaba llenando los corazones de la gente de miedo, al acercarse a Kim

ERIK: Ve la pantalla, algo muy interesante pasara

En la pantalla se veía como ejércitos de miles de Diablos se acercaban a las cuatro bases de J.G para atacarlas

ERIK: Ven, tú te convertirás en mi trofeo

El traje de Kim genero la energía suficiente para liberar el escudo de energía del traje apartando a todos aquellos que la tenían sometida, pero Erik al tocar el escudo libero energía de sus manos, lentamente el escudo fue cediendo hasta que se rompió y Erik toco a Kim por sus antebrazos y, con una descarga, Kim perdía lentamente el conocimiento quedando sostenida por Erik y mientras sus ojos se cerraban veía en la pantalla como los Diablos iniciaban su ataque a las bases de J.G y Erik libero de sus manos un liquido verde que fue cubriendo lentamente a Kim en una capsula, la pelirroja en aquel momento final solo una palabra salió de sus labios

KIM: Ron

En una de las pantalla se veía un terreno desértico y del suelo se abrieron puertas, desde donde agentes salieron con armas y delante de ellos un hombre de más edad, Fracciones del suelo giraron rebelando armas automáticas y cuando los Diablos estaban a poco más de Cien metros todas las armas empezaron a disparar, pero nada de eso importo la marcha de los Diablos no disminuyo en lo mínimo, los jóvenes agentes sin experiencia sentían los nervios al ver el avance de los Diablos mientras que el hombre mayor vio como varias garras lo atacaban y cuando casi lo habían tocado el agente vio como todos los Diablos cayeron al piso y una figura blanca en una tabla apareció flotando en el aire

FELIX: Me alegra haber instalados los generadores de gravedad en la armadura

El mayor de los agentes al ver a Felix flotando en su tabla pregunto

AGENTE: Quien eres? Que quieres?

FELIX: Puedes llamarme White-Bird, yo cuido la libertad

En otra de las pantallas se veía una montaña, cerca de una ciudad llena de letreros con letras chinas, de la montaña, al igual que en el terreno desértico, fracciones de tierra giraron revelando armas automáticas y una entrada se mostro desde donde agentes salieron, delante de ellos un agente que era de más edad que los que tenia atrás y ordeno iniciar el ataque y al igual que antes una ráfaga de disparos se iniciaron contra los Diablos quienes no frenaron sus pasos y los Diablos atacaron disparando sus puños el agente que estaba delante no supo cómo reaccionar pero antes de que el ataque los alcance, cientos de cuervos aparecieron interrumpiendo a los robots y los puños se separaron como si hubieran sido cortados, delante de los agentes una persona con una capa negra cubriéndolo, con dos alas blancas dibujadas en la espalda y en la cabeza un sombrero antiguo de paja, el extraño se interpuso entre los Diablos y la base, levanto su mano izquierda revelando una espada y con su brazo derecho tomo la Katana

FUKUSHIMA: ony-giri karasu Gary

El extraño de traje negro desapareció por unos segundos y los Diablos fueron cortados en miles de pedazos, cayendo, pero poco duro esta felicidad, los robots se regeneraban a pesar de que los cuervos se seguían oponiendo

FUKUSHIMA: Porque debo estar yo defendiendo a gente que no me agrada

Y al igual que antes el agente de más experiencia de J.G pregunto

AGENTE: Si no te importamos porque nos ayudas? Que quieres de nosotros?

FUKUSHIMA: No se tomen confianza conmigo, llámenme Black-Bird y estoy acá porque mis amigos me pidieron que los cuide

En la tercera de las pantallas se veía a las afuera de Mittleton una base pequeña, la cual por fuera no se notaba la enorme extensión que iba por debajo de la tierra, fracciones de tierra giraron revelando varias clases de armas automáticas y una entrada se abrió de la que salió la Dra. Directora y detrás de ella decenas de jóvenes agentes de J.G apuntando con sus armas

DIRECTORA: Disparen

Nuevamente una ráfaga de disparos se inicio a los Diablos y al igual que en los otros casos no los detuvieron en lo mas mínimo, su avance era rápido, los Diablos atacaron sacando de sus manos lanzas las cuales dispararon, la Directora no supo cómo detener las lanzas pero en un segundo todas las lanzas se frenaron en el aire y de la nada los autómatas se empezaron a dividir como si hubieran sido cortados por el aire

DIRECTORA: Quien hiso eso?

WILL: Ese seria yo, perdone mi intromisión pero no me gusta que ataquen a una dama

De la nada un hombre con un traje plateado, grandes anteojos que lo cubrían y el pelo blanco y parado apareció en el cielo bajando lentamente

DIRECTORA: Y Quien seria usted

WILL: Tenemos un amigo en común, lo llama Black-Boy,

Del extraño en traje salieron miles de hilos que se agruparon atando a los Diablos e inmovilizándolos

WILL: Pueden llamarme Silver-Boy a su servicio mi señora

Las lanzas se cortaron en pedazos y cayeron

DIRECTORA: Donde esta Black-Boy?

WILL: No estamos seguros, pero creemos que el llegara cuando lo necesitemos

En la última de las pantallas se veía un terreno boscoso y a los diablos volando en el aire bajando y preparando lanza llamas, mientras que del suelo fracciones de la tierra giraron y automáticamente empezaron a atacar mientras que una puerta se abrió, un agente alto, de piel oscura y con un parche en el ojo derecho y detrás agentes jóvenes con armas

AGENTE: Disparen

La enorme cantidad de disparos no hicieron nada por detener a los Diablos, quienes lanzaron llamas que incendiaron el bosque, los agentes se vieron rodeados de fuego sin lugar al cual escapar, el agente con el parche se puso firme y se preparo para lo que venía pero cuando las llamas los alcanzaron una enorme ráfaga de viento que provenía de atrás de los agentes paso absorbiendo las llamas y generando un enorme torbellino de fuego que ataco a los robots que estaban en el aire, una silueta de un traje robotizado verde similar al de Black-Boy pero con dos tubos por brazos

R.C: Me alegra haber copiado el puño del torbellino de Ron

Los Diablos apagaron el fuego y llenos de humo atacaron nuevamente al misterioso robótico, pero R.C volvió sus brazos a la normalidad y junto sus manos poco a poco una esfera de energía se genero y cuando alcanzo un pequeño tamaño R.C la tiro al cielo donde se expandió y atrajo magnéticamente a los robot

R.C: Tenia tiempo que quería probar ese truco

El agente, con el parche, se acerco a R.C y pregunto

AGENTE: Tú has venido a ayudar? Que es lo que pretendes?

R.C: Yo, llámenme Green-Boy, nosotros somos aliados

En la isla de los Señor Erik estaba miraba atentamente la situación mientras terminaba de sellar la capsula en la que encero a Kim, se la dio a sus secuaces quienes la subirían a la punta de la antena

ERIK: (En su brazo una pantalla apareció y la tecleo) Pueden escucharme ustedes cuatro

La voz de Erik se trasmitió a través de los diablos e incluso uno de los Diablo sacaba una pantalla en cada uno de los campos de batalla

ERIK: No es necesario que respondan, pensé que me atacarían a mi solos ustedes cinco, se que ustedes son los héroes de la bahía de Japón, pero se nota que los subestime, aun así ustedes no pueden ganarme, ustedes cuatro no pueden frenar para siempre a los Diablos y nadie en la isla los desactivara, ustedes solo retrasan lo inevitable pero debo decir que hay algo que me molesta porque el gran héroe Black-Boy no está con ustedes, el es la otra marca de esperanza y yo debo desaparecerlo, pero claro el tiene tanto miedo que se esconde de mi, Jajajajajaj, ustedes caerán protegiendo las bases y yo me alzare como el gobernante de este planeta, Black-Boy tu pierdes

Erik empezó a reír clamando la victoria que todos los que conocían la situación sabían que tenia, el ejercito lleno de los mejores elementos, buenos y malos por igual, a su mando y un sinfín de robot que se auto-reparaban a su servicio, el mundo era suyo solo el tiempo lo frenaba, pero de la nada una risa maléfica resonó en toda la isla y por los parlantes de los Diablos

VOZ: JAJAJAJAJAJJ; un mocoso como tú cree que puede ganar, cree que puede dominar el mundo

ERIK: Quien es, quien osa menospreciarme?

VOZ: Eres tan débil, crees que puedes ganar sin pelear, haces planes, traicionas, mientes, engañas y desconfías, tu no peleas por nada ni por nadie a diferencia de él, el no pelea, el solo vive y nadie puede pararlo

De la nada una capa negra apareció una capucha con una larga caída que podría cubrir todo el cuerpo de una persona apareció ondeando en el aire, nada la llenaba, nada la sostenía, solo estaba hay flotando y la voz de antes volvió a hablar pero esta vez vino de la capa

VOZ: Tu lo mataste por miedo, sabias que él era lo único que podría superar esta situación

ERIK: El solo es ayuda para Kim, el no significa nada para nadie

VOZ: La verdad es que tu le tienes miedo, miedo de que el destruya tu plan, miedo de que te supere, miedo puro y descontrolado, miedo es lo que le tienes

ERIK: Tú no sabes nada, tu quien eres? (Con enojo grito)

VOZ: Pase por mucho para traerlo y admito que tuve que cambiar para poder regresarlo pero no importa si no me reconocen ahora, yo soy Black-Boy

ERIK: No tú no lo eres, tu risa da miedo, Black-Boy no ríe

BLACK-BOY: Recuerda esto el miedo y el valor son las dos caras de la misma moneda y son los dos bordes que forman el filo de la espada, entre más grandes e iguales sean más fuerte es la espada

ERIK: Ya me dijeron algo parecido, pero aun sostengo que no tiene valor y aunque él sea una amenaza para mi plan, la verdad es que el ya no volverá, el murió y yo lo encere en otra dimensión

De la capa flotante poco a poco la figura de Ron fue apareciendo mientras que la capa fue desapareciendo en la espalda de Ron (La capa tomo a escondidas la forma de una remera), Ron había regresado a la isla de los Señor, el rubio estaba vestido con una remera negra que en el pecho tenía un pequeño puño metálico y en la espalda el símbolo del yin y yang también metálico, Ron recordó las últimas palabras de Kurama

KURAMA: Recuerda la capa se convertirá en una remera y la espada en dos símbolos en tu pecho y espalda, esto es porque tú no estás curado, necesitas cuidarte de todo daño por mas mínimo que sea, la capa y el sable están al límite manteniendo tu estado

Ron estaba lejos de la antena, entre esta y Ron estaba la fuerza de combate más grande que se pudiera crear

ERIK: Esto no puede ser yo te mate, estoy seguro que atravesé tu corazón y varios órganos, te encerré en otra dimensión que nadie ni Draken ni yo conocíamos, tú no puedes estar acá

RON: Si, creo que soy un fantasma pero, tengo hambre, los fantasmas comen?

ERIK: Sigues burlándote, pero déjame decirte que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme, tú no sabes cómo desactivar la antena, no puedes quitarles los chips a los controlados, no puedes sacar a Kim de donde esta, yo gano, tu pierdes

Ron levanto la mirada y vio en la punta de la antena una capsula y a Kim dentro

ERIK: Orden para todos mis Guerreros, capturen a Imparable y tráiganmelo

Todos los que estaban en la isla se abalanzaron en contra de Ron quien seguía mirando a la antena

RON: Espérame K.P ya voy

Hego se tiro para agarrar a Ron pero el rubio se tiro por el piso, entre los pies del héroe azul y corrió girando cada vez que encontraba una nueva cara, saltando por encima de los agentes controlados o tirándose al piso para burlar a los enormes secuaces, corrió y corrió, tan fuerte como pudo, lo rodeaban contra la pared y el solo saltaba a la pared y la usaba para saltar mas alto apoyando un pie en el hombro de algún secuas y volviendo a saltar

ERIK: Este es su gran héroe, el no ganara huyendo

En aquel momento en la pantalla de la antena apareció la palabra error y todos los Diablos se apagaron por unos segundos, para luego encenderse y seguir

ERIK: Que fue eso? (usando la pantalla de su brazo busco el problema)

En la pantalla de la antena la palabra error desapareció y se mostro a Ron, y aparecieron letras que decían: Interferencia encontrada

ERIK: Detengan a Ron y detengan la interferencia antes de que arruine todo (Grito fuertemente)

Mas y mas costaba encontrar lugar para huir, pero Ron seguía traspasando las paredes humanas que lo querían apresar, mientras miraba a la punta de la antena y a Kim, en aquel momento de desenfoque cientos de pelotas de golf explosivas rodearon a Ron, el rubio dio media vuelta y salto contra la pared y nuevamente salto pero esta vez gracias a las explosiones el salto lo elevo alto, cuando creyó que estaría a salvo los Monos Ninja saltaron a atacarlo, mientras Shego disparaba plasma de sus manos, Ron roto su cuerpo y agarrándose a los monos se movió, evadió todos los ataques que le enviaron, hasta llegar al piso de nuevo, donde animales mutantes lo esperaban, podía ver como garras lo iban a alcanzar, Ron giro su cuerpo evadiendo las primeras y aferrándose a las mismas para moverse al costado en donde lo esperaban, los Titanes de lo Imposible y varios agentes de J.G quienes empezaron a tirarse encima de Ron el cual empezó a saltar para atrás evadiendo a tantos como pudo hasta que se choco con los ninjas de la Yamanuchi quienes tiraron estrellas ninjas y el joven solo salto girando en el aire evadiendo las letales armas, varios lo atacaron con sus espadas, Ron los evadió con leves movimientos a los costados pero Mano de Mono ataco y empezó una lluvia de golpes, rápidamente los ninjas se le unieron , Ron estaba al límite evadiendo los puños y pronto mas y mas se les unirían, si Ron no salía de esa no lo contaría, de la nada Erik empezó a reír

ERIK: Jajajajaj, sabes, cuando los "amigos" de Black-Boy defendieron las bases de J.G se complicaron mis planes y debí cambiarlos un poco

En la pantalla se mostro algunos Diablos sueltos que se acercaban a grandes ciudades

ERIK: No será conquistar el mundo pero causaran mucho ruido

RON: Erik te olvidas de mi equipo?

ERIK: Kim está durmiendo y Wade no pelea

RON: Si tal vez pero mi fiel amigo siempre está cerca

Los Diablos de la pantalla se empezaron a apagar, junto con algunos pocos de los que estaban en las bases de J.G

ERIK: Que?, Quien hiso eso?

La fiel mascota pelada apareció de la antena

RUFUS: Hola

ERIK: Esta apagando los Diablos?, el no fue controlado por que no es humano

En ese momento Ron, quien estaba al límite evadiendo demasiados ataques, se acerco a dos de los ninjas y estiro sus manos y doblo sus rodillas cuando se agarro a los hombros estiro sus rodillas y se impulso tirando a los ninjas hacia atrás, pero entonces todos aquellos que lo rodeaban se alejaron y Hego apareció clavando sus manos en el suelo, y haciendo una enorme cantidad de fuerza sobre humana saco un pedazo del suelo aun mas grande que la pileta, lo levanto y se lo tiro a Ron quien vio que no sería fácil de evadir, pero que detrás suyo los agentes controlados no lo evadirían, Ron le dio la espalda a la roca y corrió unos pasos hasta tirarse al piso boca arriba apoyo sus manos arriba de sus hombros, y estiro sus rodillas, cuando la roca lo alcanzo Ron doblo sus rodillas y con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar estiro sus brazos y piernas, levantando la roca, la cual paso por encima de los controlados, dejando una gran cantidad de polvo en el aire, Ron fue lanzado hacia atrás y se puso de pie, el polvo tomo forma de dos alas muy suaves, la izquierda lo rodeaba y la derecha se estiraba triunfal lista para alzar vuelo


	14. Una eleccion and Mads Dogs vs Alien

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 14

Ron quien había estado huyendo de los más hábiles peleadores de todo el planeta hasta que todos aquellos que lo rodeaban se alejaron y en frente de el Hego apareció y clavando sus manos en el suelo, hiso una enorme cantidad de fuerza sobre humana, sacando un pedazo del suelo aun mas grande que la pileta, lo levanto y se lo tiro a Ron quien vio que no sería fácil de evadir, pero noto que detrás suyo los agentes controlados no lo evadirían, Ron le dio la espalda a la roca y corrió unos pasos hasta tirarse al piso boca arriba apoyo sus manos arriba de sus hombros, y estiro sus rodillas, cuando la roca lo alcanzo Ron doblo sus rodillas y con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar estiro sus brazos y piernas, levantando la roca, la cual paso por encima de los controlados, dejando una gran cantidad de polvo en el aire, Ron fue lanzado hacia atrás y se puso de pie, el hombro izquierdo tirado levemente hacia adelante y su cara seria, el polvo empezó a bajar y lentamente tomo forma de dos alas en la espalda de Ron, la izquierda lo rodeaba cubriéndolo y la derecha se estiraba triunfal, lista para el vuelo

ERIK: Acabemos con esto (De la espalda de Erik salieron miles de Chips que oscurecieron el sol) esta vez terminare todo, tu perderás

Los chips se abalanzaron contra Ron quien salió asustado a correr para encontrarse con mas y mas de los controlados quienes seguían intentando atacarlo, el rubio solo siguió corriendo y evadiendo a todos, los chips se acercaron para tocarlos y Ron giraba y saltaba alejándose lo mas que podía, poco aguantaría si no apagaba la antena,

ERIK: Alto (Grito Erik dejado quietos a todos los que estaban bajo su control) lo admitiré Ron, sabía que eras el único capaz de huir de mis chips, pero tú no puedes proteger a nadie, orden para todos si Ron no se rinde y viene conmigo en los próximos segundos, dejen de respirar

RON: Nooooooo

Poco a poco todos los controlados se empezaron a asfixiar

La desesperación lleno a Ron quien no sabía cómo salir de esta y pensó en entregarse

KURAMA: Mocoso, cálmate, yo me encargo

Los controlados empezaron a ponerse azules cuando un rugido se oyó en toda la isla, nadie supo de donde vino, pero cuando lo escucharon todo lo que tenia vida se desmayo cayendo

ERIK: Que fue eso? Levántense (Miro a todos los que estaban bajo su control desmayados)

Después del desmayo colectivo solo los Chips atacaron a Ron, pero incluso eso se detuvo, los Chips cayeron inertes y los Diablos se apagaron y volvieron a su forma de Juguetes

ERIK: Te sientes fuerte, crees que algo cambiara, yo ya te lo dije tu perderás

Detrás de Erik aparecieron las nenas robóticas que Draken creo

ERIK: Te presento a mi guardia, ahora debo huir, pero te dejo un regalo

Erik chasqueo los dedos, antes de desaparecer, y la antena empezó a Explotar y a desmoronarse

RON: Kim, que hago?

KURAMA: Salta, tan alto y fuerte como puedas

Ron sin pensarlo salto hacia los escombros de uno en otro, a pesar de que el rubio no lo noto el se empezó a mover tan rápido como las nenas robóticas que Erik controlaba, de escombro en escombro salto encontró a Rufus cayendo, lo tomo y lo puso en su bolsillo, mientras siguió subiendo hasta alcanzar la capsula donde estaba Kim, la tomo y la sujeto fuerte con sus manos, cayeron al suelo, pero en medio del patio, mientras todos estaban aun desmallados, el humo se disipo y se pudo ver a Ron en el centro con la capsula en sus manos pero su pelo brillaba como oro y se movía como si flamas fueran, cuando noto que Kim estaba bien y que Rufus estaba en su bolsillo sin daños el pelo se apago y Ron quedo en medio de los escombros, en ese momento empezaron a despertar todos aquellos que fueron controlados por Erik, algunos escaparon otros trataban de capturar a los villanos y otros se acercaron a Ron para ver la condición de Kim

Hego: (El azul héroe se acerco) Como estas Ron tienes algún daño?

RON: No, estoy bien, pero como sacamos a Kim de esta cosa

Hego tomo la capsula y con su superfuerza la partió en dos dejando libre a Kim quien fue despertando y vio a un muy preocupado Ron

KIM: Ron, estas bien? (La pelirroja se abrazo a Ron tan fuerte como pudo) Yo pensé que tu…

Los adolescentes se abrazaron calmándose el uno al otro, con gran alegría, antes de que pudieran celebrar del Kimunicador sonó la melodía tan conocida y Kim respondió

KIM: Que hay Wade

WADE: Kim el video se cortó cuando la antena se derrumbo como están?

RON: Wade, amigo, todo está bien

WADE: Tengo una llamada entrante de la Directora, lo pondré

DIRECTORA: Kimberly, es una alegría verte a ti y a todos los demás bien y a salvo

KIM: Si no se lo que paso pero parece que todo termino bien

De la nada una de las nenas apareció con una pantalla y se escucho

ERIK: Ron tu destruiste mi antena, déjame devolverte el favor

En la pantalla apareció uno de los Diablos y mostro como objetivo, la caza de Ron, en el patio se podía ver a los padres de Ron hablando con los padres de Kim

RON: Nooo, Hana

ERIK: Escuche que no te agrada tu hermanita Ron, digo solo es una intrusa

DIRECTORA: Como es posible, los diablos no se mueven sin una señal de mando

En las otras bases de J.G los Guerreros que pararon a los Diablos salieron disparados deseando llegar para poder salvar a los Imparables y a los Possibles pero sabían que no llegarían a tiempo

KIM: Debemos hacer algo, Wade puedes pararlo

WADE: Eso estoy tratando, pero yo no puedo

RON: Nadie se mete con mi familia

Ron salió corriendo en dirección a la playa, usando una pila de escombros salto tan fuerte como pudo pasando la pared y al estar de el otro lado antes de tocar el suelo con los pies, en la jaula oscura un ojo amarillo se abrió muy grande y Ron oyó

KURAMA: Corre, mocoso, coooooorrrrrrreeeeeeeeee

Ron no lo noto pero de nuevo su pelo brillo como el sol y se movía como fuego, antes de darse cuenta Ron se movió mas rápido que la luz, llego hasta la playa y simplemente piso el agua, corrió y corrió, sabía que pronto el robot llegaría a su casa, a sus padres, a los padres de su amiga, a su hermanita pequeña, no podía dejar que eso pase, corrió y corrió eso era todo lo que importaba, de lejos lo único que se veía cuando el pasaba era un destello de luz

Will, Felix y Fukushima llamaron a R.C pidiéndole que frene al Diablo

R.C: Es imposible, ese no es un Diablo, no trabaja con una señal de mando, no se puede auto reparar, pero no creo que eso haga la diferencia, hagan lo que puedan pero debemos ir ya

-En la casa de los Imparables-

Los padres de Kim fueron a hablar con los padres de Ron por lo que Kim le había dicho a Ann

ANN: Entiendo que no quieres oír esto pero Ron no está bien, no digo que no vuelva pero…

Sra. IMPARABLE: Lo entiendo, pero no estoy en negación, Ron volverá pronto

JAMES: Les juro que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlos pero deben entender que algo grave paso

Sr. IMPARABLE: James, Ann les agradezco que vengan, se que están preocupados, pero todo está bien además deberían estar más enfocados en la pelea de Kim

JAMES: Kimita estará bien, es una Possible

La madre de Kim vio a lo lejos acercarse al robot el cual alisto sus armas para causar daño,

ANN: James que es eso?

JAMES: No sé, pero no es bueno, entremos ahora

Antes de que pudieran entrar el robot apareció enfrente de ellos cerrando su camino de huida y de sus brazos salieron armas apuntando a los cuatro, desprotegidos, padres y cuando el rayo se disparo una persona movió los brazos robóticos con sus pies, los rayos chocaron con el piso sin dañar a nadie pero levantando humo, cuando el humo se disperso Ron (su pelo se apago volviendo a la normalidad) estaba con sus pies apoyados sobre los brazos del robot y dijo

RON: Vas a caer feo

El robot, ignorando las palabras, tiro sus brazos hacia arriba elevando a Ron, en el aire, quien giro evadiendo los ataques de los robot, mientras los cuatro adultos veían la situación

JAMES: Debemos ayudar a Ronald

Sr. IMPARABLE: Cálmense, Ron se encargara

ANN: No podemos dejarlo enfrentarse solo a eso

Sra. IMPARABLE: Ron estará bien, me preocupa más Hana, está sola en su pieza

En medio de la pelea el robot encendió fuego de sus pies y salió volando, Ron se aferro tanto como pudo hasta que noto que el Diablo atacaría a la pieza en la que su hermana dormía, Ron salto hacia atrás poniéndose enfrente de la pieza de la bebe, listo a recibir lo que sea

KURAMA: Que haces? No tienes nada para resistir un ataque directo

El robot unió sus manos en un solo cañón y reunió energía

RON: Nadie se mete con la hermanita de Ron Imparable

El robot disparo un rayo de energía, hacia Ron, a quien nuevamente le brillo el pelo y de sus manos flamas salieron las cuales arrasaron con el robot, Ron se fue con sus padres, saludo a los padres de Kim y se fue a dormir, necesitaba descansar, pero antes de ir a su pieza paso por la pieza de su hermana la alzo sin despertarla y se la llevo a dormir con él, muchas preguntas quedaban pero por el momento solo quedaba llegar a su cama, mañana seria otro día

-Días mas tarde en el Buen Nacho-

KIM: Al principio no lo creía pero Jim y Tim hacen un gran trabajo como mascotas

RON: Si gran trabajo de bufones

KIM: Ron te viste en el espejo cuando eras el perro loco

RON: Si pero dos mascotas, no va a funcionar Kim, perritos locos, es desesperado

KIM: Hablo el pionero de la espuma en la boca

RON: Si, exacto, la espuma en la boca fue algo ingenioso que atrapo a la audiencia y los dejo espumoso

KIM: Y no crees que te moleste lo que paso la semana pasada

RON: No a Bonnie le gusto la película

KIM: Yo me refiero a lo de estar atrapado en una dimensión distinta y tener que escapar de todos los villanos que conocemos, de todos los agentes de J.G y de varios héroes

RON: Hooo si, ya te dije que no recuerdo mucho antes de que llegue a la isla de los Señor

KIM: Y como hiciste para llegar a tu casa tan rápido y para devolver el ataque de ese robot

RON: No lo estaban gravando?

KIM: El video se corto cuando el robot disparo

RON: Bueno, ya te lo dije, no sé, recuerdo alguien gritando corre y yo corrí

En ese momento Monique y Felix entraron

MONIQUE: Amiga tengo algo que mostrarte

KIM: No más estilos para mi ropa de misiones

MONIQUE: Amiga tu ropa pide agritos un cambio

KIM: Esta bien lo veré pero no aseguro nada

La pelirroja y la morocha se alejaron a otra mesa para ver varios dibujos de Monique

FELIX: Amigo el domingo al mediodía vamos todos a comer, a tu casa, antes de la gran final por el campeonato, amigo eso es tan genial, puedes ver el anillo de campeón en tu dedo? R.C que crees?

R.C: Las probabilidades de victoria están a favor de Ron, indiscutiblemente ganara

RON: No se, el defensa es muy grande y a repetido de año más que Martillo da miedo

RUFUS: Haaa, Que miedo

FELIX: Has peleado con ejércitos robóticos, has peleado con criaturas de cientos de metros e incluso te enfrentaste a todos los mas grandes peleadores, ninjas y agentes sin contar a los villanos de todo el mundo y tienes miedo de un grandulón, me sigues sorprendiendo

RON: Oye estaba pensando ya que Will, Fukushima y tu vendrán le diré a Bonnie y a Kim que vengan, será mejor entre más gente

FELIX: Bueno es tu casa pero, esas dos no se han llevado bien, nunca

RON: Mas importante (La cara de Ron se puso seria) Felix, tú qué crees sobre los perritos locos?

RUFUS: No sirven

R.C: Sus movimientos son como los tuyos

FELIX: Pero sin la espuma

R.C: Podrías dársela?

RON: Ya veremos cómo le va con el público?

En ese momento Kim se acerco a Ron y le dijo que alguien de verde había liberado a Draken y a través de la tarjeta de crédito rastrearon a Shego y se fueron a buscarla

-El domingo llego y cerca del medio día en la casa de Ron-

FELIX: Te encerraron en una burbuja de plasma? Y no hiciste nada?

R.C: No me agrada admitirlo pero fue una correcta respuesta a sus acciones

RON: Ves R.C me da la razón

FELIX: No creo que te este apoyando

RON: Vamos a la cocina tenemos mucho que preparar

FELIX: Que tú cocines como lo haces es algo que no deja de sorprenderme

A la cocina entraron un japonés y un agente de J.G

WILL: Necesitan ayuda, la cocina se me da bien

FUKUSHIMA: Me interesa saber si hay pescado en el menú

FELIX: Ya estamos todos y los padres de Ron estarán arriba con Hana ocupados

RON: Esperen no me digan que me llenaran de preguntas de nuevo

WILL: Estamos preocupados, demasiadas cosas pasaron

FUKUSHIMA: Te mataron, según el video de la fábrica las espadas atravesaron tu corazón y varios puntos vitales pero no tienes ni cicatrices

FELIX: Sin contar que te encerraron en otra dimensión

WILL: Dormiste a todos los presentes sin hacer nada

FUKUSHIMA: desapareciste de la isla y casi instantáneamente llegaste a tu casa

R.C: Y queda el asunto del robot atacando tu casa

FELIX: E incendiaste ese robot, lo convertiste en cenizas

RON: Ya les dije lo que recuerdo

WILL: Un dios extraterrestre sellado en ti

RON: Se llama Kurama

FUKUSHIMA: Dos armas místicas que te encontraron en un lugar lleno de gente, cosas y anímales todos gigantes, negros y quietos

RON: Y sin tacos, no está bien

FELIX: Cruzaste el planeta en unos segundos

RON: Mi hermanita estaba en problemas

R.C: Generaste fuego suficiente para derretir metal y dejar en cenizas todo dato útil

RON: Gracias por cubrirme con J.G, no creo que la Directora se conforme con eso

FELIX: Ron estamos preocupados por ti

RON: Estoy bien, estoy sano y a salvo, R.C me ha hecho cientos de exámenes en la nave

WILL: Ron, no sé si nosotros estaríamos tan bien si hubiéramos pasado lo mismo

RON: Kim me ha estado diciendo lo mismo

FUKUSHIMA: si de verdad no escondes nada lo aceptaremos

RON: Gracias, pero debo admitir que esto me mostro que no puedo permitir que Kim sepa que soy Black-Boy se puso muy mal al ver lo que me paso

WILL: Hablando de Kim que paso con Shego, oí que se la han enfrentado

RON: Encontramos a Shego pero ella no sabía nada de Draken y su escape

WILL: Si quieres mantendré un ojo sobre ella

RON: Esta bien Wade ya se encarga de todo

FELIX: Entonces como llevas lo de los perros locos

En ese momento cierta morocha entro en la cocina

BONNIE: Muy mal he escuchado

RON: Bonnie ya llegaste

BONNIE: Si y espero que la comida este extra deliciosa

RON: Claro si tu quieres

FELIX: Oí que tú fuiste la que recomendó a los hermanitos de Kim para el puesto

BONNIE: Si puede ser, pero ellos son buenos

FUKUSHIMA: Yo estoy a favor, Ron debe prepararse para el partido del domingo, después de todo es la final del torneo y si ganan, será muy bueno para la reputación de Ron

WILL: Igual después de los sucesos de la isla, que la gran mayoría, trata distinto a Ron

R.C: Eso me recuerda, Ron es absolutamente imposible que faltes a la final

RON: Yo jamás faltaría, (Bajando la voz) sin una buena razón

WILL: Ron esto es serio, este partido te puede ayudar mucho

RON: No faltare enserio

R.C: Tiendes a arriesgar los partidos clave con retrasos

RON: Eso no es justo siempre hubo una buena razón

FELIX: La vez que enloquecí por la armadura

FUKUSHIMA: La pelea con Ony-Demons

WILL: También llego tarde cuando se retrasaron en su orden en Buen Nacho

FELIX: Quien come nacos antes de un partido

RUFUS: Nacos

BONNIE: La vez que llegaste tarde por acostarte a dormir una siesta

RON: Oye había dormido poco la noche anterior

R.C: Le costó llegar al calabozo de las diez luces y ganarle al trol guardián

RON: Esa fue mi más grande hazaña

RUFUS: Victoria

RON: Solo yo, Rufus, R.C y mi voluntad de acero

WILL: No cuentes la historia de nuevo

R.C: Recomiendo que formemos un nuevo grupo en caso de algún improvisto

FELIX: Para cubrir a Ron en caso de que pase algo

R.C: Exactamente, la mayoría de las veces algo peligroso sucede

FUKUSHIMA: Estoy de acuerdo si nos dividimos y cubrimos a Ron todo estará bien

Kim llego poco después de eso y se puso a jugar con Hana mientras hablaba con la mama de Ron el cual se quedo en la cocina preparando la comida ayudado por Rufus, Will y Fukushima se pusieron a discutir sobre posibilidades en batallas con el padre de Ron mientras Félix a escondidas fue a la cochera a preparar una sorpresa para Ron y así antes de que alguien se dé cuenta se sentaron todos a comer, los cinco chicos terminaban discutiendo por el menú, por algún comentario, por el pasado o por lo que deseaban para el futuro pero el ambiente se sentía alegre, muchas cosas habían pasado y muchas podrían pasar pero ellos tenían un lugar donde no eran guerreros, eran familia, un lugar donde pasara lo que pasara tendrían alguien para recibirlos con una sonrisa y decirles bienvenido a casa.

Después de la comida salieron al patio puesto que, Félix, quería darle una sorpresa a Ron se juntaron y Félix apareció con una moto similar a la de su padre pero negra y azul

KIM: Linda moto Félix, de quien es?

RON: Es la de tu papa? Quieres que te la guarde?

FELIX: No, de hecho esta es tuya

RON: Ya te dije que no te la puedo comprar, perdona

WILL: No te está vendiendo nada Ron

RON: Me la regala? No es mucho?

FELIX: No, mi mama me dejo quedarme la moto de mi padre

RON: Genial, quieres la bocina de burbujas? La tengo aquí?

RUFUS: Burbujas

WILL: Por favor no

KIM: Ron ya te lo dije no pongas la bocina de burbujas por ahora

RON: Los visionarios son siempre criticados

RUFUS: Celosos

FELIX: Ron concéntrate, te estoy diciendo que yo y R.C reparamos tu moto

RON: Que? Esta es mi moto?

FELIX: Tomamos las partes guardadas de tu moto y con algunos repuestos y la ayuda de Black-Boy te creamos esto

KIM: Espera Black-Boy te ayudo? Y quien es R.C?

WILL: R.C es un compañero en un juego

FUKUSHIMA: Y Black-Boy solo dejo las partes necesarias nunca lo vimos

FELIX: Todos pusimos algo para dejarla como esta

BONNIE: Y que crees, te gusta?

RON: BOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RUFUS: Booyaa

Ron se tiro abrazar la moto y a agradecer por su regalo aun sin poder creer lo que veía

-Más tarde en el partido final-

BARKING: Muchachos el día de hoy jugamos por uno de los campeonatos más prestigiosos, necesito que se enfoquen en la victoria y en nada mas, entendido Imparable (Gritando)

RON: Claro Sr. B, todo lo daré todo, soy como un león con 7 vidas

BARKING: Los gatos son los que tienen 7 vidas

RON: los leones no son gatos?

BARKING: Solo hazme un favor y juega lo mejor posible, está bien

JUGADOR: Mientras Ron corra como lo hiso en la isla todo estará bien, nadie lo alcanza

JUGADOR 2: Es verdad ha roto mas record que martillo en todos sus años jugando

BARKING: Que no se les suba a la cabeza, el no ganara solo, pero es cierto, lo has hecho bien

RON: Gracias Sr. B siempre se puede contar con Don Ron

Los jugadores salieron a la cancha pero cierto chico rubio estaba tan interesado en la actuación de las dos nuevas mascotas que termino chocando contra el poste de la cancha, pero el juego siguió tranquilo Will, Fukushima, Monique y Félix estaban en las gradas animando al equipo mientras Kim y Bonnie animaban con el equipo de animadoras, el partido iba peleado poca diferencia los separaba pero a mitad de partido Ron pidió tiempo fuera y se acerco a las bancas donde estaba Kim y se saco el casco respirando cuando…

KIM: Debo irme Draken

RON: A mitad del juego, Kim, oye eso es agresivo

KIM: Puedo sola con esto

RON: En serio, bueno pero no será igual si no estás dándome animo

KIM: Tienes a los perritos locos

RON: Hay por favor, sabes que es lo peor de esos perritos?

KIM: Que en realidad son buenos y tu estas celoso?

RON: Ya basta

KIM: Que?

RON: No digas la verdad

KIM: Ron, has progresado, ahora muchos te apoyan deberías estar feliz

Ron y Kim se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en ese momento Bonnie se acerco

BONNIE: Entiendo tú te vas y yo me quedo con Ron, no?

KIM: Si, yo me voy suerte Ron (Kim se fue)

RON: tú crees que ella esté bien

BONNIE: Si estas tan preocupado tal vez debas ir con ella

Cuando termino de hablar Bonnie Félix se acerco

FELIX: Ni se te ocurra irte

R.C: (Estando en la muñeca de Félix ya que Ron no podía usar relojes en el partido) iremos todos nosotros, los cuatro, Rufus se quedara, concéntrate en el partido

WILL: (Acercándose) Al parecer Kim ira con el traje de batalla, así que Draken no tiene posibilidad

RON: Pero prometan que me avisaran, si tienen un problema

FUKUSHIMA: (Cerca) Bonnie anima a Ron por nosotros

Los tres chicos salieron y fuera se encontraron con Hefestus y el cuerpo de R.C esperando y se quedaron en espera fuera de la guarida esperando ver si Kim necesitaría ayuda cuando una explosión los puso en alerta, cuando entraron vieron a Kim y a Shego peleando contra una mujer alta de más de dos metros y de color verde

FELIX: Que es eso?

Félix tomo a Kim quien fue tirada varios metros en el aire

KIM: Es Warmonga, la nueva ayudante de Draken

Will estiro sus hilos para detener los movimientos de la mujer intergaláctica, la cual solo con su fuerza los rompió,

WARMONGA: No seré detenida

La mujer verde tomo su báculo y ataco a Will con fuerza intentando golpearlo, pero Fukushima freno su arma con la katana y en aquel momento una enorme onda de choque se genero

R.C: Detecto grandes cantidades de energía en su arma, tengan cuidado

Warmonga golpeo el piso con su arma generando corrientes eléctricas que destruyeron el suelo, Félix y Kim se mantuvieron en la tabla por lo que nada les paso, mientras Shego y R.C tomo a Will y a Fukushima levantándolos en el aire

R.C: Kim podrías contarnos que ha pasado

KIM: Cuando llegue me encontré con esta Extraterrestre llamada Warmonga después de unos golpes rompí su arma para succiona todo el aire de la atmosfera, pero ella se enojo y no fue bueno pero Shego me ayudo y Warmonga se enojo mas y le dijo a Draken sobre una luz del sol y como Draken no la tenía, Warmonga decidió destruir todo

FELIX: Extraterrestres, claro porque no

KIM: Oye ustedes pelearon con algo de cientos de metros

WILL: En eso tiene razón

KIM: Por cierto podrían apagar los distorsionadores de voz

Warmonga tiro un pequeño dispositivo que la nada mando fragmentos del suelo que empezaron a volar tratando de golpear a los cinco pero hilos los cortaron

FUKUSHIMA: Gracias por la ayuda, no me gusta la defensa

WILL: Green-Boy cuál es el plan

R.C: Kim y Black-Bird atacaran de frente, White-Bird y Silver-Boy se prepararan para contenerla

Kim y Fukushima se lanzaron al ataque, Kim tiro tantos golpes como pudo mientras Fukushima intento asestarle un corte que la frenara pero la fuerza de la alienígena superaba con creces el de Fukushima y de Kim, mientras Félix junto energía en el generador de gravedad y se preparaba para soltar un gran golpe, mientras Will había preparado varios hilos gruesos y resistentes, R.C se preparo e inicio la estrategia, golpearía a Warmonga y la empujarían hasta Félix y Will

R.C: Están listos?

KIM: Si, cuando digas

R.C junto aire en sus brazos y disparo un torbellino de viento que hiso retroceder a Warmonga pero no tenía la fuerza de lanzarla contra la trampa, Kim tomo el arma de Warmonga, la cual se le había caído, y se la tiro dándole a Warmonga la cual al agarrar el arma se dejo llevar por el viento cayendo justo en la trampa de Will quien la agarro con cientos de hilos reforzados, pero aun así la guerrera extraterrestre seguía intentando soltarse cuando del cielo en caída libre balo Félix activando los generadores de gravedad y dándole un fuerte golpe, la extraterrestre cayo y puso su rodilla en el suelo y su cara mirando al suelo, los cinco chicos creyeron ganar pero la guerrera intergaláctica se levanto y de su arma una luz amarilla salió que disperso a sus oponentes, malheridos, todos los cinco, se levantaron pero sabían que esta sería una pelea muy difícil

KIM: Díganme que Black-Boy está cerca

R.C: El está ocupado y no queremos que interceda en esta misión

WILL: Vinimos para ayudarte a ganar

FUKUSHIMA: Y eso haremos

KIM: Si Ron estuviera aquí sería más fácil

Los cinco terrestres tomaron nuevamente posición de combate e iniciaron la pelea

-Mientras de regreso al partido-

Ron en medio del partido se quedo cerca de Jim y Tim mirándolos cuando escucho

JIM Y TIM: Corre

Ron recibió un pase y miro atrás donde se acercaban varios jugadores del equipo contrario

RON: Hay mama, a correr

Ron corrió con miedo hasta la zona de anotación, donde hiso el gol del empate

Al ver la jugada el Sr. Barking pidió un tiempo fuera y llamo a todo el equipo mientras Ron se acercaba escucho a Kurama hablar

KURAMA: Bien hecho casi has llevado a tu equipo a la victoria solo te está costando tus amigos

RON: Que? De que hablas?

KURAMA: No sé lo que está pasando pero puedo sentir que tus cuatro amigos y la pelirroja están peleando contra un poderoso adversario y están perdiendo

RON: Eso es imposible, ellos son muy fuertes

BARKING: Imparable atiende, esta jugada nos dará la victoria y depende de ti

RON: Me lo dices enserio

KURAMA: Ellos no me interesan haz lo que quieras

BARKING: Imparable escuchaste lo que debes hacer

RON: Se lo que debo hacer

BARKING: Perfecto equipo júntense

RON: Lo siento, pero debo irme

Sin esperar respuesta del Señor Barking Ron salió corriendo de la cancha ante la mirada de toda la escuela quien esperaba ver al Imparable en acción

BARKING: IIIIImmmmpppaaarrraaabbbllleeee (Un grito lleno el campo)

Bonnie se acerco a Ron para pararlo y ver qué pasaba

BONNIE: Ron espera que esta pasando

RON: Están en problemas

BONNIE: Pero el partido que harás

RON: Si no me voy ahora ellos no regresaran

BONNIE: (La morocha le dio un beso y le dijo) Cuídate por favor

Ron siguió corriendo sin saber qué hacer

RON: Kurama cómo voy a la guarida sabes donde es?

KURAMA: Se donde es, pero no sé como harás para llegar, no le queda mucho tiempo a tus amigos

RON: Iré en la moto

KURAMA: No tiene la velocidad suficiente

Ron se acerco a la moto, pero se freno un momento, sabía que jamás llegaría si no conseguí algo mas rápido, al desear por velocidad la capa negra de Ron salió de su espalda y cubrió la moto, separando sus dos ruedas en cuatro y poniéndolas horizontales y agrandando su espejo que ahora cubría su cabeza, mientras se modificaba cambio a un color oscuro

RON: Que paso?

KURAMA: No queda tiempo, CORRE, rápido, cccccooooorrrrrrrrrreeee (Gritando)

Ron acelero tanto como pudo y la moto se elevo del suelo ganando velocidad

-En la guarida de Draken -

FELIX: Esto no tiene fin, hemos probado de todo pero ella no cae

R.C: Alguno más tiene algún plan

WILL: Yo digo que ataquemos combinando todo

FUKUSHIMA: Es más simple, solo cortémosla

KIM: Creo que ya lo intentaste y no funciono

R.C: Acérquense, atacaremos todos juntos

Los cuatro se acercaron para preparar el mejor golpe que tenían

Fukushima salto con su espada, Will estiro sus hilos agarrando la espada de Fukushima Felix se puso sobre la espada del Japonés y R.C al lado de Felix armo sus puños remolinos

WARMONGA: No importa que truco tengan, jamás sobrepasaran a un Lorwardiano

Los tres se movieron al mismo tiempo Will jalo los hilos empujando la espada hacia abajo, Félix aumento el peso de la espada y R.C disparo sus corrientes de viento, la poderosa velocidad de caída que la katana gano la convirtió en una técnica devastadora, la verde guerrera tomo su lanza y la clavo en la tierra generando un campo de energía justo debajo del ataque, cuando la katana choco con el campo de energía una onda de choque que arraso con la tierra alrededor se genero los cuatro guerreros salieron disparados mientras que el campo de energía se destruyo junto con el arma, dejando sorprendida a la verde guerrera

WARMONGA: Lo han hecho bien, pero la tecnología Lorwardiana no caerá por ustedes

De la nave extraterrestre se lanzo un pequeño misil, al llegar al suelo se abrió mostrando una lanza igual a la que tenía antes y varias capsulas de las cuales agarro una y se la tomo recuperándose de todo el daño que le habían hecho

WARMONGA: Se los dije ustedes no pueden ganar

Warmonga quiso atacar a los cuatro guerreros que le habían hecho tanto daño antes pero una pelirroja se interpuso iniciando un nuevo intercambio de puños

KIM: No los tocaras

WARMONGA: Tienes espíritu, pero no me ganaras con solo espíritu

Kim salto girando tirando una patada apuntándole a la cara pero Warmonga se la agarro y la lanzo al aire, levanto su arma la cual empezó a liberar un brillo, estaba lista para disparar a Kim

R.C: El escudo del traje de combate no resistirá el poder de la lanza

Ninguno de los presentes se podía mover bien, el tiempo se freno para ellos

Will: No puedo dejar que algo le pase (Oyó una voz más animal que humana)

VOZ: Quieres poder? mi amigo

WILL: Que está pasando?, el tiempo se freno

VOZ: No, solo ralenticé tu percepción del tiempo para que veas como fallas

WILL: Quien eres? Porque lo haces?, para, ayúdala

VOZ: Ella va a morir y tu mi amigo no puedes hacer nada, jajajajajajajaj

WILL: Hare lo que quieras pero ayúdala

VOZ: Entrégate a mí, Grrrrr

Mientras a Fukushima le pasaba algo parecido

FUKUSHIMA: Quien freno el tiempo? Que es lo que está pasando R.C fuiste tú? (vio como un cuervo aparecía cerca y le hablaba)

CUERVO: No te preocupes nadie puede verme y no pare el tiempo solo hise que veas las cosas mas rápido, pero tu cuerpo se mueve a tu velocidad

FUKUSHIMA: Que quieres? Porque me muestras esto?

CUERVO: Porque quiero que veas tu propia debilidad, tú no puedes hacer nada sin mi

FUKUSHIMA: Para, no quiero ver esto para, sálvala

CUERVO: Ella morirá y tu solo lo puedes ver

Al mismo tiempo procesando a una gran velocidad

R.C: Tengo que sacarla de este lugar, si la empujo con un suave torbellino, no la fuerza es demasiado dañina, estirar la mano no servirá, Ron no tengo la fuerza yo que puedo hacer

Cerca estaba Félix en el piso

FELIX: Computadora localiza y manda la tabla para poder sacar a Kim de esta

COMPUTADORA: Es imposible tabla fuera de servicio momentáneamente en proceso de arreglo

FELIX: Opciones

COMPUTADORA: No puedo procesar tal orden

FELIX: No, no, no, no, no Ron perdón yo, Kim

En ese momento Ron apareció a espaldas de Kim y salto, la capa que cubría la moto se soltó cubriendo a Ron y dejando la moto en el piso, mientras la pelirroja vio el escudo de energía romperse y creyó que su final había llegado pero alguien la agarro y la llevo alto, sobre una de las salientes de la montaña, cuando Kim abrió los ojos vio una capucha que cubría el rostro de aquel extraño que la salvo y sus manos la rodeaban con fuerza, casi parecían que no querían dejarla ir, una voz igual a la de los sintetizadores salió de la capa

RON: Estas bien?

KIM: Yo, si sana, gracias a ti

RON: Bien quédate aquí yo me encargo

WARMONGA: No importa cuántos sean, nadie puede superar a (Ron hablo cortándola)

RON: Una Lorwardina diría

WARMONGA: Warmonga es la ganadora de la batalla de las 13 lunas de Shingos

RON: Una seguidora de la casa de War

La mirada y el tono de Ron se tornaron serios

WARMONGA: Si así es, quien eres?

Ron dejo a Kim y se tiro directo hacia una furiosa Warmonga quien levanto su lanza y libero energía, al ver esto Ron tiro un puño que rodeado por la capa choco con el arma extraterrestre, una onda de choque se genero haciendo retroceder a Ron

KURAMA: Cambia de modo, usa la capa para ponerte la armadura

RON: (Hablando para adentro) Como hago eso

KURAMA: Solo di cambio a forma de combate

RON: Cambio a forma de combate

La capa negra se pego al cuerpo de Ron tomando la forma del traje de batalla y la "bufanda" cubrió su cuello

WARMONGA: No importan que forma tengan yo les ganare a todos

La alíen verde tomo su lanza y de la punta le disparo a Ron quien evadió los ataques y al acercarse

RON: Deberías tener cuidado con tus armas, si no las cuidas te dejaran

Ron estiro su "bufanda" y le quito la lanza tirando con fuerza

WARMONGA: Warmonga no será humillada

La alienígena verde toco un botón de su guante y la lanza que en ese momento estaba cerca de Ron exploto, tirando al piso con graves daños, al rubio

WARMONGA: Nosotros somos guerreros puros, vivimos para el combate y en el combate morimos

Los cuatro guerreros apenas de pie se pusieron delante de Ron

FELIX: No vas a dar ni un

WILL: Solo paso más allá de nosotros

FUKUSHIMA: No permitiremos que lo mates

R.C: Nosotros lo protegeremos

Ron recibió muchos daños en la explosión pero sabía que sus amigos morirían si él no se levantaba, pero no encontraba la fuerza para moverse y poco a poco perdía la conciencia, no solo su vida estaba en juego, eran sus amigos los que ponían sus vidas en la línea, Ron se levanto, alzo su mano la cual temblaba, el rubio apenas podía mantener su mano alta, cuando dijo

RON: La sangre de mi gente será la que me aliente a pelear siempre fuerte cual torrente que ruge valiente, mi rugido será potente y mi puño ardiente

De la capsula de Warmonga dos de las capsulas se movieron volando hacia Ron y al estar cerca un liquido azul salió de ellas y cambiando a un color rojo sangre entro en Ron quien al ir tocando el liquido se fue curando, en solo unos segundos Ron estaba sin ningún daño

WARMONGA: Eso no puede ser, la sangre es solo para los más fuertes guerreros Lorwardianos, tú no eres uno de nosotros, quien eres tú?

RON: R.C Junta a todos, levanten a Kim y váyanse de aca

Ron nuevamente se tiro a pelear contra una muy sorprendida Warmonga, Ron tiro golpes que la Lorwandiana rechazo, mientras R.C se autoreparo rápidamente y tomo en brazos a Félix, Will y Fukushima, levanto vuelo a pesar de las queja de los tres y Hefestus apareció sacando su modo invisible y soltó un brazo metálico que tomo a Kim y la subió a la nave; adentro R.C puso a todos, excepto a Kim, en las capsulas para iniciar el proceso de sanación, mientras Ron y Warmonga

WARMONGA: no lo entiendo, como puedes usar el "llamado de la guerra"?

RON: No dejare que los lorwardianos tomen este planeta

Ron quería mantener a Warmonga ocupada para que no vaya tras el Hefestus, pero a la alíen verde solo le interesaba saber porque el guerrero de negro podía usar habilidades que solo eran de la elite Lorwardiana, la muy enojada alíen toco unos botones en su guante y la nave de ella se puso en frente de Ron y un gran cañón salió apuntando a Ron, Warmonga desapareció y de la nave se escucho

WARMONGA: No importa quién o que seas morirás

De la nave alienígena un poderoso disparo de energía salió arrasando con toda la montaña y dejando nada más que escombros y polvo


	15. Chapter 15 Clotes Minded and Desicion

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 15

Una nave alienígena apuntaba a Ron, quien tenía puesto su traje de combate, intentando mantener a la Lorwardiana a raya para darle tiempo a sus amigos de escapar, en la nave Hefestus, cuando la muy enojada alíen toco unos botones en su guante y su nave intergaláctica se puso en frente de Ron y mostro un gran cañón apuntando al guerrero de negro, Warmonga desapareció y de la nave se escucho la voz de Warmonga

WARMONGA: No importa quién seas o que seas tú morirás, no deshonraras a Lorwardian

Del cañón de la nave alienígena una luz empezó a brillar intensamente iluminando toda la montaña y un poderoso disparo de energía salió arrasando con toda la montaña y dejando nada más que un agujero y polvo en donde solía haber la guarida de Draken

-Mientras en la nave Hefestus—

KIM: Esto no está bien, ese ruido de recién, que fue lo que paso?

R.C: He detectado masivas cantidades de energía liberada desde la nave

KIM: La alienígena disparo un rayo a Black-Boy?

R.C: Ese parece ser el caso más probable

KIM: Que haremos? Como esta él?

R.C: Estamos demasiados dañados pero…

En aquel momento en frente de la nave, la misma moto negra voladora de antes se vio y arriba estaba Ron quien saludo y luego acelero saliendo de la vista de todos

R.C: Tengo noticias de Black-Boy el parece estar bien, se ha tenido que ir a otra misión

KIM: Que? pero que paso?

R.C: No tengo los detalles pero apenas los tenga te los pasare por intermedio de Wade

KIM: Esta bien, pueden dejarme cerca de mi auto regresare a ver el partido de Ron

R.C dejo a Kim en su auto y se alejo hasta que Ron se acerco con su moto y entro a la nave

RON: R.C como están los chicos?

R.C: Ninguno presentan problemas graves, de hecho están escuchando esta conversación

RON: Entonces ellos están consientes?

FELIX: Si, Hermano, te estamos escuchando

RON: como están?

WILL: Gracias a las capsulas estaremos bien en unos minutos

RON: Boohya, punto para R.C

FUKUSHIMA: Ciertamente las capsulas de Oni-Demons son más avanzadas que lo promedio

R.C: Por algo tuvimos tantos problemas para conseguirlas

RON: Bueno ya que ustedes están bien, pasamos por un Buen Nacho

R.C: Primero me gustaría que me cuentes que paso con el disparo de la nave espacial

FELIX: Y porque no estás en el partido

WILL: Y como cambiaste la moto, obtuviste mucha velocidad y puede volar

FUKUSHIMA: Y como supiste que estábamos en problemas

RON: Bueno yo estaba en el partido cuando Kurama

FELIX: El dios de otra dimensión?

RON: Si, el me dijo que ustedes estaban en problemas y que si no iba algo malo pasaría así que en un entre tiempo yo me escape

FELIX: Que? Que le dijiste a Barking?

RON: Yo solo Salí corriendo y Kurama me dijo que la moto no llegaría a tiempo pero igual me subí a la moto y de la nada la capa negra cubrió la moto y tomo esa forma

R.C: Debo escanear las funciones nuevas de la capa

RON: Si, cuando llegue Kurama me dijo que podía cambiar la capa para usar la armadura y listo

WILL: Pero que tiene que ver tu armadura con la explosión de la nave alienígena

RON: Fácil la armadura se hace invisible

FUKUSHIMA: Escapaste de la vista del enemigo

RON: Si bueno, eso que tu dijiste, solo me desaparecí

R.C: Si es lo mismo que antes, solo se camufla, no desaparece

RON: Como sea, solo me fui antes que dispare

R.C: Ronald hay algo más importante que quiero saber, como supiste de la procedencia de la alienígena, que fue esas frases que dijiste y que entro en tu cuerpo?

RON: Los Lorwardianos y Kurama tienen su historia

WILL: Mas sobre un dios alienígena

FUKUSHIMA: De otra dimensión

FELIX: Al que solo tú escuchas

WILL: De verdad aceptaremos tan fácil esa respuesta?

FELIX: R.C junta la máxima velocidad debemos llegar al partido de inmediato

R.C: Ya estamos a máxima velocidad

FUKUSHIMA: Parece que ya la aceptamos

FELIX: Cuanto tiempo crees que perdimos

R.C: Es imposible llegar a tiempo pero lo intentaremos

La nave se impulso tanto como pudo pero llegaron al partido cuando había terminado, Ron, Félix, Fukushima y Will bajaron tan rápido como pudieron pero al llegar se encontraron con que todos los perros locos festejaban la victoria

WILL: Tal vez encontraron otro héroe

FELIX: Creen que sea buena idea que Ron aparezca ahora

FUKUSHIMA: Mejor nos vamos

En ese momento un grito se escucho y todos los estudiantes se acercaron a Ron y empezaron a felicitarlo y agradecerle por llevarse el campeonato

RON: Yo jugué? (Fue todo lo que el rubio logro decir entre tanta multitud)

Cuando Ron y los demás se pudieron alejar de la multitud se juntaron tratando de encontrar una respuesta y en ese momento Bonnie se acerco

BONNIE: Tengo que admitirlo estuviste genial en el juego

RON: Bonnie, me cuentas que paso

BONNIE: No entiendo?

WILL: Fuimos a ayudar a Kim en una misión y la situación se complico demasiado por lo que Ron dejo el partido y volvió con nosotros cuando el partido termino

BONNIE: No, Ron jugo, yo y toda la escuela lo vimos jugar

FELIX: Pero eso es imposible, ninguno tiene habilidades para multiplicarse

BONNIE: Después que Ron se fue, alguien con el uniforme de Ron volvió y tomo su lugar

FUKUSHIMA: Alguien cubrió a Ron, en el partido

BONNIE: Pero después de que Ron volvió, jugó más agresivo de cómo suele jugar

R.C: Entonces era alguien haciéndose pasar por Ron

BONNIE: Cuando el partido termino, alguien del otro equipo dijo lo mismo y nadie podía negar que era distinto la forma de actuar, pero Ron o quienquiera que sea se saco el casco y la cara era de Ron, e incluso su voz, porque dijo: Si no soy yo Quien soy? Cambie cuerpos con alguien devuelta?

FELIX: Eso es imposible

WILL: que crees R.C?

R.C: Sabemos que Ron ni ninguno de nosotros era, por lo que alguien más sabe el secreto de Ron

FELIX: Que?

WILL: Alguien sabía que Ron se fue del partido y lo cubrió

FUKUSHIMA: No sabemos porque pero alguien conocía la situación muy bien

R.C: por ahora separémonos pero mantengamos el contacto y tengan mucho cuidado

RON: Genial R.C vete con Félix ayúdalo con la silla creo que tuvo problemas para encender

R.C: Entiendo pero no me agrada que estemos tanto separados yo fui creado para asistirte y últimamente no lo he logrado

RON: R.C tú no eres una herramienta, tu eres un amigo y te vas a dormir a casa de otro amigo

R.C: entiendo, pero ten cuidado

Después de la charla y dado que no tenían pistas sobre quien podría hacerse pasar por Ron se fueron cada uno a su casa, Ron acompaño a Bonnie a su casa y luego se fue a la suya, al llegar se baño y se preparo para irse a dormir cuando alguien golpeo su ventana con una piedra, el inocente rubio se acerco a ver quien era y vio, en la oscuridad, una silueta de una persona dada vuelta con la misma altura de Ron y rubio, el joven se puso una remera y bajo haber quien era y se encontró con el mismo parado al lado del árbol mirándolo

RON: Eres del futuro? O un clon? Porque si no estoy teniendo un raro deja vu

En ese momento la figura cambio tomando la forma de Erik,

ERIK: Hola Ron como estas?

Ron: (alejándose unos pasos) Erik que haces aquí?

ERIK: Te ayude a mantener tu secreto y no me agradeces

RON: Cierto, gracias por la ayuda

ERIK: Hace unos días te mate y hoy me agradeces, no tienes miedo de estar cerca?

RON: Bueno, sí, pero no me golpearas, verdad?

ERIK: Necesito hablar contigo "Black-Boy"

RON: Que?... yo no fui a la pelea…heee digo no vi ninguna alienígena… heee fue… haaa

ERIK: Vallamos a algún lugar más tranquilo para hablar, quieres?

RON: Vamos a mi casa del árbol, nunca subiste hay

Los dos chicos subieron a la casa del árbol para hablar tranquilos

ERIK: Primero déjame aclararte que no somos amigos y que no me arrepiento de lo que te hice, pero te ayude a que tu secreto se mantenga oculto por que eso necesito

RON: Tú me ayudaste? Usaste mi kit de disfraz? Encontraste la peluca amarrilla, porque la perdí

ERIK: Yo no soy un humano, recuerdas? Solo modifique mi cara y listo

RON: Puedes usar mi cara?

ERIK: Puedo usar la cara de quien sea

RON: De mama? o de Wade? o no espera mejor del perro loco

ERIK: No te preguntas como se que eres Black-Boy o como supe que te fuiste del partido o porque te cubrí o si tu casa y familia está en peligro en este momento?

RON: Que? pero estoy con mi remera para dormir, además estamos hablando no?

ERIK: Quiero pelear contra Black-Boy en una lucha mientras Ony-Demons mira atentamente

RON: Quieres pelear en… el nuevo juego lucha galáctica estelar en donde creas tu propio personaje y puedes darle distintas armas y puedes pelear en línea

ERIK: Como siempre no prestas atención, quiero una batalla real con Black-Boy pero para que entiendas que es lo que busco te contare mi historia después haz lo que quieras.

Hace años un científico y su esposa fueron tomados, por Ony-Demons, y escondidos para que aquel científico de buen corazón fabricara armas pero su esposa murió

RON: Si el padre de Kenshin

ERIK: Ya me lo suponía, Kenshin te dio el cristal junto con Kurama adentro, verdad?

RON: Si justo antes de irse volando

ERIK: Lo normal es preguntar cómo se tanto, como sea; este científico después de morir su esposa aparte de llevar el proyecto "Titán", escondía y estudiaba el cristal y le dieron un liquido cefalorraquídeo y materia gris y blanca para que creara vida artificial, el científico logro comunicarse con Kurama adentro se entero que el liquido con el que trabajaba era de su esposa quien estaba en estado vegetativo, la mantenían viva para experimentos el científico sin saber que hacer tomo tanto poder de Kurama como pudo y llego a la fuerza a la habitación de su esposa y se inmolo liberando la energía que logro tomar de Kurama pero usando sus restos Ony-Demons quiso seguir con los dos proyectos que estudiaba el científico y entre varios científicos siguieron modificando a Kenshin pero no encontraron quien pudiera trabajar en el proyecto de vida droides sintéticos, es ahí donde sin saberlo entra Draken, ellos se acercaron a Draken y le facilitaron la investigación sin que el supiera quienes eran, Draken me creo, sin saberlo, usando los restos del científico y su esposa, claro yo tampoco tenía conocimiento de esto hasta que tome uno de los brazaletes centurión de Dementor y lo mescle en mi interior y busque ayuda para desbloquearlo, cuando lo desbloque varias habilidades nuevas se crearon en mi pero eso no fue lo más importante, no estoy seguro como pero recuerdos se desbloquearon(En la cara de Erik lentamente se podía ver claramente odio) recuerdos de aquel científico y de su mujer, ellos eran huérfanos, se conocieron en la casa de adopción, nadie los quiso pero estuvieron juntos y se cuidaron el uno al otro e incluso se terminaron enamorando, recuerdo sus risas con amigos, recuerdo sus años en la escuela y cuando se casaron; recuerdo sus peleas y sus llantos, las lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza, recuerdo que solo querían formar una familia y vivir en paz, ellos se amaban y solo tenían un deseo en este mundo formar una familia, tener un bebe alguien que tuviera una mitad de cada uno de ellos, alguien que los conectara a través de su sangre, pero Ony-Demon destruyo ese deseo, los uso como juguetes, vivieron un infierno sin merecerlo, yo herede odio, ira, enojo, furia, y antes de morir juro que destruiré a Ony-Demons los borrare de la faz de la tierra, no importa si tengo que matar gente buena o mala no importa si tengo que matar a todo ser viviente en este planeta, yo no soy un héroe, yo soy un vengador, una maldición

RON: Amigo eso es muy sombrío te hará mal, deberías vivir tranquilo

ERIK: No lo entiendes, incluso si muero solo me interesa destruir a Ony-Demons

RON: Deberías tomarlo con calma si pides ayuda a J.G o a Kim podrías encerrarlos con ayuda y más fácil, sin tener que morir además no creo que sea tan fácil pelear con ellos

ERIK: Es por eso que lo hare solo, ya me he infiltrado, después de obtener los recuerdos me acerque a ellos haciéndoles creer que quiero entrar a su organización y gracias a mi plan de los Diablos estoy dentro, solo me queda escalar hasta encontrar a toda la organización y luego los matare a todos

RON: Podrías decir eso mismo a J.G y capturarlos y liberar a los que sean sus rehenes

ERIK: No soy un héroe, soy la maldición que destruirá a Ony-Demons y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, incluso si tengo que matar a ti o a cualquiera

RON: Compadre eso es muy sombrío, quieres que vallamos a ver una película o jugar a lucha galáctica estelar, deberías sacarte el peso de encima de los hombros, ninguna persona puede cargar tanto

ERIK: Yo no soy una persona, pero eso no importa, Ony-Demons cree que soy lo único con una oportunidad de vencerte ya que en nuestro último enfrentamiento apareciste como Ron y para escalar necesito que Black-Boy se mantenga como un misterio, por eso te ayude

RON: Si podrías grabarlo porque tengo que acordarme todo esto para contarle a R.C

ERIK: Solo no le cuentes a Kim, Wade o J.G y sobre como supe que tu eres Black- Boy el día del ataque Diablo, yo tengo las grabaciones y compare los movimientos con los que usaste el día que frustraste mi plan mas compare los momentos en que tu desaparecías y Black-Boy aparecía y todo coincidió, hay mucho que no se pero te seguí el rastro y vi que te subías a la moto y supuse que Kim tenía problemas y si desaparecías en un juegos tan importante justo cuando Black-Boy aparece Ony-Demons me mandaría a matarte y a todos los que conoces y yo no podría seguir ascendiendo, pero no me mal interpretes si tengo que matarte a ti o a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, yo lo hare sin dudarlo

RON: Erik, Compadre recuerda tres consejos, primero: siempre lleva un sobre de salsa Diablo en el bolsillo; segundo: la ironía es mala y tercero: solo viviendo encontraras lo que buscas

Erik: me iré pero recuerda pronto tendremos una batalla y necesito que te prepares para pelear con todo lo que tengas y no puedes contarle a nadie sobre esta reunión, Kim se preocupara

El sintodroide se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más a Ron quien solo se fue a dormir

-Días más tarde camino a la escuela de Mittleton-

RON: Estamos en crisis

FELIX: Lo dices por el problema de Kim con la ropa de las misiones?

WILL: O porque un enemigo que ya te ha atravesado con espadas, en el pecho sabe quién eres?

R.C: O porque ninguna universidad te quiere?

FUKUSHIMA: O porque tendrás una pelea con alguien que puso de pie al mundo y no sabes cuándo o como tendrás que pelear?

RON: Guau… chicos, esperen, una sola situación o me confundiré tanto que voy a parecer ridículo

FELIX: Oí que Kim se ha probado trajes de su padre, hermanos e incluso con unos imitadores de moda o algo así

WILL: Oí que Monique se paso toda la semana buscando ropa para Kim

R.C: Yo he buscado por todo el mundo sobre Erik pero no tengo mucho

FUKUSHIMA: Y Rufus?

RON: Hace un rato estábamos en la casa de Kim y dijo que tenía planes y se fue

WILL: Eso es raro

FELIX: Tal vez fue a visitar Universidades

FUKUSHIMA: El es capaz de entrar en la que él quiera, como mascota

RON: Para que sepan iré a ver la Universidad Intercontinental Internacional

WILL: Nunca oí de esa universidad?

R.C: Una universidad nueva que abre en mayo

RON: Como nunca han tenido estudiantes no pueden ser tan quisquillosos

FUKUSHIMA: O podría retrasarse la inauguración

RON: Hooo… estoy depre y esto no pinta bien para mí

FELIX: Vamos estoy seguro que de alguna forma todo terminara bien

Ron al salir de la escuela se fue a la Universidad Intercontinental Internacional donde se encontró con Draken y Shego y maquinas listas para unir los continentes en uno solo el cual Draken llamo Drakengea; más tarde Kim apareció con ropa nuevo de misiones, un pantalón negro con una raya violeta al costado y una remera violeta y cuando Draken activo su máquina el movimiento tectónico derrumbo la universidad; mientras Draken salió corriendo con Shego, Kim desato a Ron y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, Kim saco de un bolsillo al costado de su pantalón la pistola de gancho y sujeto a Ron saliendo ambos por una ventana y quedando colgados en una viga que estaba agarrada a una grúa

RON: Oye haaammm gracias por salvarme

KIM: Igualmente, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieran capturado

RON: Para eso estoy aquí Kim

KIM: Aun nos falta una misión más, la admisión para la universidad

Desde lejos una voz retumbo por toda la zona de construcción derrumbada

VOZ: Se retiran tan pronto?

Ron y Kim reconocieron la voz de aquel morocho que durante un tiempo fue amigo de ellos, fue parte de su grupo, un compañero en risas, un aliado en la batalla cuando lo necesitaron y fue quien tan duramente los traiciono, Erik los encontró y no sería nada bueno

ERIK: Hola Kimi como estas? Después de tanto tiempo

KIM: Erik vienes a terminar lo que empezaste? Porque esta vez no me ganaras

ERIK: Kim, no podrías importarme menos, he venido por Ron

KIM: Vienes a vengarte de Ron, por ganarte

ERIK: Ese inútil, no me gano, pero encontré algo fascinante, Black-Boy quiere a Ron de su lado

KIM: Que? De que hablas?

ERIK: Primero déjame decirte que las robo-nenas están filmando

A lo lejos se veía a las robóticas sirvientes con cámaras gravando los sucesos

ERIK: Y el video se está enviando en directo a Justicia Global y a Ony-Demons

KIM: Que buscas con todo esto?

ERIK: Tengo la teoría de que Black-Boy quiere a Ron de su lado, para usarlo como mano derecha o tal vez mensajero, no sé, pero no se puede negar la habilidad de Ron aunque no sirva para pelear o en misiones, sigue siendo única en todo el mundo, esa es la razón por la que el mantiene un ojo no sobre ti sino sobre él, tu solo estas cerca

KIM: Ron no es Black-Boy

ERIK: Yo nunca dije eso, no sé cómo fue que escuchaste eso pero es obvio que Ron no es Black-Boy pero el mantiene un ojo sobre Ron siempre

KIM: Y crees que atacándonos, Black-Boy aparecerá a salvar a Ron

ERIK: Me ayudas a poner a prueba esa teoría? Kimi

Kim bajo de la viga colgante y empezó a correr hacia Erik, al acercarse lo suficiente salto y girando en el aire trato de darle una patada al morocho quien solo levanto su mano y agarro el pie de la pelirroja y la tiro fácilmente sin hacer esfuerzo

ERIK: Kim,(La cara de Erik se puso seria) créeme no puedes pararme

Kim siguió intentando atacar a Erik pero cada vez que la heroína le tiraba un golpe el morocho solo lo agarraba con la mano y la empujaba lejos, hasta que se canso y dijo

ERIK: Kim no quiero jugar llama a Black-Boy, el es con quien debo pelear

KIM: No entiendo para que quieres pelear con Black-Boy mientras te ven ?

ERIK: Yo entre en Ony-Demons y me han dado habilidades nuevas y el único que me puede hacer frente y demostrar todo mi poder es Black-Boy

KIM: No te dejare hacer lo que quieras

Kim tiro una patada alta pero fácilmente fue detenida por el morocho

ERIK: Esto se puso aburrido, si quieres pelear te devolveré el golpe con fuerza

Erik cerró el puño que tenia libre mientras soltaba a Kim y un brillo azul rodeaba su mano, cuando estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a Kim, Ron intervino tomando a Kim agachándose y saltando hacia atrás rápidamente, el Puño de Erik golpeo el suelo arrasando con todo el suelo

ERIK: Como siempre tu velocidad para correr es asombrosa, veamos si Black-Boy puede traerte devuelta otra vez, Ron

KIM: Que fue eso? El brillo azul de su mano y esa fuerza

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Erik estiro su mano la cual, brillo nuevamente pero esta vez de color rojo agrandándose varias veces hasta convertirse en un puño del tamaño de una persona, el cual fue directo y fuertemente contra Ron y Kim, Ron tiro a Kim a un costado y salto al lado opuesto de Kim pasando el puño entre ellos dos

KIM: Ahora fue un brillo rojo, que es lo que está haciendo

El brazo de Erik retrocedió volviendo a su forma normal mientras que Kim se acerco a Ron y en su brazo el nuevo Kimunicador con forma de brazalete sonó, apareciendo en la imagen Wade

WADE: Kim J.G me está retransmitiendo el video estoy corriendo un análisis pero no tengo nada

En ese momento Erik junto sus manos pero sin tocarlas y un brillo verde se fue intensificando hasta que Erik levanto sus manos y disparo una esfera de energía verde que ataco a Kim y a Ron, Kim tiro desde su Kimunicador un gancho que se ato a una viga colgante y los saco evadiendo el mortal ataque de su poderoso enemigo

RON: No se te hace familiar esa luz verde

KIM: El brillo verde del equipo Go

WADE: (Desde el Kimunicador) Kim no sé cómo pero por lo que veo Erik…

KIM: (Kim hablo interrumpiendo a su tecno amigo) Tiene las habilidades del Equipo Go

WADE: La fuerza de Hego, el plasma de Shego y diría que uso la multiplicación de cuerpos de los gemelos para agrandar su cuerpo

KIM: También debe tener el brillo violeta para achicarse

ERIK: Y eso no es todo, quieren ver más?

Kim supo que no sería fácil encargarse de esta situación sola y al ver a Erik nuevamente lanzar un puño del tamaño de una persona el cual se volvió azul creyó que todo terminaría cuando una tabla blanca lo paro, Félix vestido con su traje blanco de pelea había llegado y freno el ataque de Erik

FELIX: (Usando el sintetizador) Parece que llegue justo a tiempo para "jugar"

ERIK: Es verdad pero no "jugaras" conmigo

Erik regreso su puño a la normalidad y en ese momento de detrás de Erik apareció una figura humanoide blanca que ataco a Félix chocando un escudo tan grande como la tabla de Félix pero con una figura hexagonal con un circulo celeste en el centro rodeado por un engranaje giratorio

FELIX: Quien eres tú?

VOZ: Ony-Demons preparo contramedidas para que nadie interfiera en esta pelea además de vengarse por lo que le hicieron al "Titán"

FELIX: Supongo que intentaras destruirme

VOZ: No solo aplastarte, para mostrar que nosotros somos los más fuertes

Félix pudo ver un cuerpo totalmente plateado pero fino, parecía delicado y débil

VOZ: Me presentare soy tu muerte pero me han llamado Surfer y fui creado para enfrentarme con habilidades similares pero superiores

FELIX: Eso es lo que crees pero no puedes ganarme en velocidad

En ese momento Silver y Félix se elevaron y empezaron a chocar sus tablas en el aire subiendo mas y mas, R.C le dijo a Félix que aleje a Silver de terrenos poblados para poder usar sus habilidades gravitacionales sin dañar a ningún civil, dejando a Ron y Kim solos con Erik nuevamente

ERIK: Black-Boy no fue el único que pelea contra el "Titán" y nos vengaremos de los cinco quienes se han atrevido a interponerse en los planes de Ony-Demons

KIM: No permitiré que pase eso, ellos solo hayan hecho un bien a este mundo

ERIK: Entiende esto, no hay nada que puedas hacer

Erik levanto su brazo derecho y se agrando cambiando en forma de hacha, bajo listo a atacar nuevamente cuando fue frenado por la katana de Fukushima quien tenía su traje negro puesto

FUKUSHIMA: He oído todo lo que se ha hablado supongo que yo también tengo… ¿como lo llaman? Contramedida

ERIK: De hecho por ti se enfocaron más en el arma que en quien la porta

De arriba se escucho un grito fuerte y cuando Fukushima levanto la cara vio una armadura cayendo del cielo la cual cayo entre Fukushima y Erik, quedando clavado en el suelo

FUKUSHIMA: Javoc Deveron, tú eras uno de los guardianes de la base de Tokio

JAVOC: Si se ve que están bien informados, espero que también sepas que vas a morir

Fukushima no respondió solo avanzo en un rápido movimiento para cortar a su enemigo cuando fue detenido por una espada demasiado grande con doble filo, Fukushima dio un pequeño salto para atrás y pensó en utilizar la velocidad para atacar por detrás, pero cuando se acercaba por la espalda la armadura cambio haciéndose más pequeña mientras que la espada hiso lo mismo y con gran velocidad la espada giro tratando de cortar al joven Japonés, pero el entrenado guerrero retrocedió de un pequeño salto y Javoc nuevamente salto para atacar a Fukushima pero lo único que logro fue que las espadas de los dos chocaran y de esa manera ambos salieron corriendo intercambiando golpes con sus espadas a la vez que evadían el ataque adversario

ERIK: Me he dado cuenta que están llevando las peleas lejos de cualquier lugar poblado, no me molesta ya que tengo cinco nenas-robóticas filmando a la vez, seguirán todos los campos de pelea

KIM: Por que hacer eso?

ERIK: Demostraremos que podemos aplastar a quien queramos

En ese momento a Erik lo rodeo una armadura plateada y dos pequeños cañones salieron de sus brazos que empezaron a disparar hacia Ron y Kim pero nuevamente alguien se puso en el medio, el cuerpo robótico de R.C, del que le salían escudos del brazo, cubrió a los jóvenes pero antes de que alguien pudiera actuar R.C salió disparado hacia Erik intentando atacarlo, antes de tocar al droide un golpe le dio en la cara a R.C alejándolo, se podía ver un robot humanoide

ERIK: A tiempo Servante encárgate que no vuelva a levantarse

SERVANTE: Orden recibida, amo, ejecutando

El robot sin que nadie pudiera verlo claramente salió disparado gracias a propulsores en su espalda y al poco tiempo varias explosiones se oyeron a lo lejos

ERIK: Ese es un robot con inteligencia artificial llamado Servante, es muy adaptable

KIM: Estas loco? Que es lo que buscas con todo esto, tú querías conquistar el mundo no trabajar para alguien más, no tiene sentido

ERIK: Por la derrota que sufrí me di cuenta de que necesito poder y Ony-Demons es el único lugar donde me pueden dar esa clase de poder, claro cuando llegue el momento los dominare a ellos

Al terminar de hablar una armadura salto por encima de Erik con un hacha atacando a Ron y Kim pero antes de que la mortal arma los tocase, la misma solo se detuvo en el aire como si algo la sujetase, al prestar atención se podían ver hilos que cubrían a los jóvenes

ERIK: No esperas tu turno y luego te detienes? Acábalos Abraham

WILL: Nunca me han gustado los ataques sorpresa, ven te demostrare algo de etiqueta

Will en su traje blanco movió su mano y hilos salieron de la misma atacando a la armadura y atravesándola fácilmente, pero apenas la atravesaban el corte se cerraba instantáneamente

ABRAHAM: No puedes cortarme, no puedes dañarme a golpes, será mejor que tengas un plan C

Will golpeo el piso con sus hilos impulsándose en el aire mientras la armadura salto intentando asestarle tantos golpes como pudo, pero la pelea no avanzaba y lentamente se alejaron

ERIK: Van cuatro falta uno y solo uno, estoy empezando a creer que esta evitándome por miedo

KIM: El jamás tendría miedo de un traicionero y cobarde como tú

Erik junto sus manos nuevamente pero en esta oportunidad varios colores brillaron en el centro mientras su cara mirando para sus manos mostraba una sonrisa oscura

ERIK: Esta vez atacare con más fuerza que antes, usare todo lo que tengo y no podrán defenderse

En ese momento R.C hablando desde el reloj mientras usaba el sintetizador de voz dijo

R.C: Ronald soy Black-Boy he modificado tu reloj para comunicarme contigo

Kim y Ron se quedaron mirando el reloj sin saber cómo reaccionar

R.C: Ronald los niveles de energía que esta juntando Erik son demasiados altos no podemos permitir que pelee en la ciudad

KIM: Porque Black-Boy habla desde tu reloj Ron

RON: HAaaaaa… yo ….

R.C: Después del último ataque de Erik prepare, sin decirle a Ronald, un reloj para mantenerlo bajo mi vista, mas importante deben enfrentar ese ataque de frente

KIM: Que? No, debemos evadirlo

R.C: Si no frenan la energía que Erik está reuniendo llegara a la ciudad y causara graves daños

RON: Kim usa tu burbuja de energía para frenar el ataque

KIM: Eso solo lo hace el traje de combate y no lo tengo puesto

RON: Cierto, además Wade dijo que anda mal, debería venir con garantía

KIM: Ron enfócate, tenemos problemas más grandes

R.C: Levanta tu reloj y ponlo adelante

Erik levanto sus manos horizontalmente y la energía salió disparada

Ron tomo a Kim entre sus manos y puso el reloj delante cerrando sus ojos rogado porque nada malo pase, del reloj una energía negra se libero rodeando a Ron y a Kim y cubriendo el ataque de Erik, el ataque se disperso a los costados impactando en zonas sin gente

ERIK: No esperaba eso, actualizaron su equipo, bien ahora iré enserio, así que si estás viendo esto, Black-Boy ven o ellos morirán

R.C: Ronald tu eres su blanco aléjate, el te seguirá, yo ya estoy en camino, Kim quédate necesitare apoyo en caso de que tengan problemas mis aliados

KIM: No esperaras que deje a Ron solo contra Erik

R.C: No, espero que Ronald aleje de ti a Erik, que dices puedes huir del peligro

RON: Juras que puedo usar el escudo si estoy en peligro

R.C: Tarda un tiempo en cargar el escudo pero esta a tu disposición

Ron corrió de frente a Erik quien saco de su espalda misiles apuntando al rubio y los disparo sin dudar, los misiles se acercaron mas y mas a Ron quien salto entre los misiles y simplemente escapo de las explosiones y cuando casi alcanzo el último de los misiles salto y usando el misil dio un nuevo salto en el aire, Erik salto intentando golpear a Ron en el aire pero del reloj de Ron un cable salió aderiéndose a una viga la mando lejos. Erik al ver esto saco un propulsor de su espalda y siguió a un escurridizo Ron, mientras que en el suelo Kim veía con gran preocupación sin saber que debía hacer, ir tras Ron o quedarse y ayudar a los guerreros que defendían la ciudad; mientras que cuando Ron y Erik quedaron solos Erik empezó a hablar

ERIK: Ron la filmación no tiene sonido mientras peleemos podemos hablar tranquilos

R.C: Nos atacaste con disparos capases de tirar un edificio abajo y ahora quieres hablar

ERIK: Te avise que atacaría y que necesitabas prepararte

RON: Bueno eso es cierto, no puedes negar que estábamos atentos por su aviso

R.C: No te pongas de su lado

Mientras hablaban Erik seguía disparando contra Ron quien solo evadía los ataques

RON: Fingiremos pelear o algo así, por que no miento bien

ERIK: No ya te lo dije te atacare tan fuerte como pueda, si puedo matar a Black-Boy tendré un puesto fijo en O-D, pero ellos jamás creerán que un ayudante es el guerrero que les gano

R.C: No entiendo que es lo que quieres de nosotros

Ron usando la cuerda del reloj se colgó y rápidamente huyo seguido por Erik, quien dijo

ERIK: Es simple cuando estemos lejos de la ciudad levantare polvo para que Black-Boy aparezca y luego pelearemos a muerte, Ron debes intentar matarme

RON: Que?... espera porque,

R.C: Si una pelea a muerte es lo que querías porque hablar con Ronald?... porque avisar?... no entiendo que es lo que quieres de nosotros?... por que pelear?

ERIK: Yo destruiré a O-D y para eso debo entrar en el centro de la organización y para eso debo destruir a su mayor enemigo, pero si ellos descubren que Ron es Black-Boy, aun cuando este muerto, destruirán a su familia, mataran a su madre, torturaran a su padre, harán experimentos con su hermanita y investigaran a sus amigos buscando al resto de su equipo

RON: Que? Pero mis padres no tienen nada que ver

R.C: Eso no les importara, te usaran como ejemplo

ERIK: Una vez que mate a Ron cortare su cabeza y la quemare para que tu familia este a salvo, es todo lo que hare por ti, lo siento pero has venido a morir

R.C: Creo que entiendo, ayudaste a Ronald para crear a un enemigo fuerte, no para que gane sino para que pierda, tranquilo de que nada le pasara a su familia

ERIK: Si, lo siento, pero pelea tan fuerte como puedas, yo no perderé ante nadie, yo acabare con todos los obstáculos de mi camino y puedes creerme, tú no eres difícil de vencer

RON: No

ERIK: Puedes oponerte todo lo que quieras pero, yo ganare

RON: Ni tu ni yo debemos morir, no lo permitiré

ERIK: Que?... esa no es una opción, tu (Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros) morirás hoy

R.C: Ronald cuidado radiaciones extrañas proviene de él, estate atento para ponerte la armadura

RON: No puedes ponerla tú?

R.C: Desde el último ataque de Erik la armadura a estado en tu espalda camuflada, pegada y comprimida, no tengo acceso a ella hasta que la usas en el modo común

RON: Hooo…

R.C: Por eso usando el lugar vacio cree un generador para el escudo y un cable

ERIK: Dejen de hablar y prepárense en unos metros más llegaremos a un llano, golpeare el suelo con fuerza y levantare tanto polvo como pueda, deberán cambiar en ese momento

Ron miro a su alrededor y noto como el panorama había cambiado, estaban rodeados por formaciones rocosas de gran tamaño y no se veía a nadie alrededor, Ron se paro en medio de aquella rocosa vista mientras Erik se freno y riendo dijo

ERIK: Esto termina ahora

Levanto su puño, el cual se agrando, y un brillo azul se vio en este, era obvio que un puño enorme cargado con superfuerza arrasaría con la zona, Erik bajo con fuerza su puño para golpear a Ron, el cual se tiro para atrás; toda la zona se cubrió por una densa nube de polvo

R.C: Ronald rápido ponte la armadura, yo traeré al Holo-Ron

Ron se puso su armadura y a su lado apareció un holograma de Ron y al disiparse el humo los dos estaban juntos enfrente de Erik

ERIK: Bien, con esto será suficiente, manda ese holograma lejos y prepárate para morir

RON: Te puedo preguntar algo antes de empezar?

ERIK: Ya que morirás, claro, pero que sea rápido

RON: Tú no eres la ultima marca de la relación entre el científico y su mujer, acaso no eres el hermano de Kenshin, acaso no eres la prueba de que se amaron

ERIK: Ya te lo dije, yo soy odio, venganza, ira, traición y, cuando termine lo que empecé, muerte

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir alguna palabra más Erik se abalanzo empezando un intercambio de golpes, los cuales fueron fácilmente repelidos por el rubio, logrando que Erik se aleje sin lograr asestarle ni un solo golpe

ERIK: Bien dentro de lo aceptable para una pelea

R.C: No has logrado dar ni un golpe te superamos en habilidad, es más que aceptable

ERIK: Si para el nivel cero, veamos cómo te va contra el nivel 1

Erik empezó a flotar mientras que su armadura cambio en forma de una pechera con dos propulsores en la espalda y en el centro un circulo brillante, en sus brazos dos muñequeras que en el centro de sus manos tenían dos círculos brillantes de energía y de la cintura para abajo era igual al traje rojo de un Sintodroide

RON: Guau yo quiero una transformación así, se ve muy genial

R.C: Concéntrate Ronald, puedo detectar grandes cantidades de energía provenientes de Erik

ERIK: Te gusta mi nueva apariencia?

RON: Es genial, yo quiero una igual

R.C: Concéntrate, creo que Erik tiene combinado todos los poderes del equipo Go y la armadura Centurión, trabajando juntos, esto no es bueno

ERIK: Esa fue un buen análisis de la situación, déjame mostrarte, que tan fuerte soy

Los círculos del pecho y manos de Erik empezó a girar y haces de energía se empezaron a liberar

R.C: Ronald esto es malo, aléjate

De Erik salió una explosión que arraso con toda la zona


	16. Chapter 16 Un choque and Save

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 16

RON: Guau yo quiero una transformación así, se ve muy genial

Le decía el chico rubio mientras miraba despreocupado a Erik cambiar de apariencia

R.C: Concéntrate Ronald, puedo detectar grandes cantidades de energía provenientes de Erik

Una vez que Erik dejo de cambiar; Erik bajo lentamente al piso y hasta estar de pie enfrente a Ron

ERIK: Te gusta mi nueva apariencia?

RON: Es genial, yo quiero una igual

R.C: Concéntrate, creo que Erik tiene combinado todos los poderes del equipo Go y la armadura Centurión, trabajando juntos, eso no es bueno

ERIK: Esa fue un buen análisis de la situación, déjame mostrarte, que tan fuerte soy, haciendo una pequeña demostración, de mis habilidades

Los círculos del pecho y manos de Erik empezó a girar y haces de energía se empezaron a liberar hasta que una luz salió de Erik cubriendo toda la zona

R.C: Ronald esto es malo, aléjate

De Erik salió una explosión que arraso con toda la zona

ERIK: Jajajajaj… no duraste ni un raund

Ron desactivo el camuflaje y lentamente apareció con la armadura puesta

RON: Eso fue peligroso

R.C: Deberías estar agradecido con el aumento de poder en la armadura

ERIK: Listo para morir, Ron?

RON: (Con una sonrisa cubierta por la armadura dijo) No moriré y no dejare que mueras, recuerdas… Jajajaja

ERIK: Eso ya lo veremos?

Erik se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra Ron tratando de golpearlo una y otra vez sin lograr asestar, hasta que Ron empezó por primera vez a tirar golpes, antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos intercambiaban golpes, sin sentir el dolor de los puños chocando, antes de que se pudieran percatar, todo el mundo dejo de existir, no importaba la zona, las personas, no importaba el tiempo, ni siquiera importaba si alguien veía o si alguien se acercaba, incluso, Ron, dejo de oír a R.C, lo único que importaba era seguir golpeando a aquel que tenían enfrente, sus puños chocaban una y otra vez, se golpeaban en el pecho, en la cara en cualquier parte que se descubriera, rápidamente la velocidad empezó a aumentar, ni siquiera la cámara o aun las robóticas filmadoras podían seguir totalmente la pelea, pero en el momento en que Erik y Ron desaparecían un pedazo de suelo o una roca grande se rompía, la geografía del lugar estaba cambiándose rápidamente el lugar parecía una zona de guerra, hasta que ambos chocaron en un punto y después de generar una gran hola de choque retrocedieron de un salto, hasta quedar parados lejos pero enfrentados

ERIK: Sabia que no me defraudarías (Sonrió por unos segundos) pero es tiempo de terminar esto

RON: Genial, por que debo ir a hacer unos trabajos para el ingreso a la universidad

ERIK: Si logras sobrevivir, suerte

RON: Gracias, a ti también

Erik levanto su brazo derecho y mostro una marca negra similar a un código de barra pequeño

ERIK: Después de su pelea con el "Titán" se encontró un líquido negro y cuando lo revisaron vieron que tenía codificado el genoma del mismo, aunque sea solo por su forma exterior y con unas modificaciones y el brillo combinado del equipo Go, puedo entrar en lo que se llamo modo Titán

R.C: Que, pero si eso es cierto necesitaras generar radiaciones similares a las de aquella bestia y eso interferirá con tu programación y composición celular, no creo que un cambio tan grande no afecte tu cuerpo o mente

ERIK: Eso ya me lo han dicho, pero no importa, si controlo ese poder y gano, mientras no demuestre señales de debilidad me llevaran con el jefe de todo Ony-Demons y desde ese punto será fácil matarlo

R.C: Morirás, no lo hagas

ERIK: Te importo yo o no quieres que Ron muera…

RON: Hazlo, yo ya te lo dije no moriré y no dejare que mueras, solo tengo que aplazar esa cosa enorme de nuevo y luego entrar a buscarte, no?

ERIK: Tú no tienes ni idea de nada, pero con esto mi plan se completara

Después de hablar los círculos del pecho y las manos de la armadura de Erik se volvieron negros al igual que los ojos de Erik los cuales se veían oscuros en su totalidad, su cuerpo empezó a crecer, de su espalda salieron espinas, su armadura fue absorbida por su cuerpo mientras que su traje rojo se volvió negro y escamosa, sus manos cambiaron creciéndole garras, su boca creció tomando forma de hocico con dos colmillos saliéndole por el costado, una cola le salió desde la espalda alargándose, En unos minutos alcanzo unos 200 metros

R.C: Ronald esto es peligroso, alejémonos

RON: No, al igual que con Kenshin debemos acercarnos a su pecho

Erik le dio la espalda a Ron y levanto la cola para luego bajarla con fuerza arrasando gran parte de la zona y a la vez llamando la atención de todos los demás campos de batalla

ERIK: (Su voz cambio volviéndose varis veces más grave y profunda) Y qué opinas, puedes ganar?

R.C: Ganaremos, no existen dudas

RON: Bueno… si lo piensas la ultima vez peleamos cinco contra el "Titán" y quedamos bastante golpeados, además el no era muy hábil al moverse

R.C: Eso es verdad pero en esta oportunidad tenemos experiencia peleando contra el

En ese momento los cuatro guerreros que habían alejado a Félix y compañía de Erik aparecieron y se subieron a Erik, mientras los cuatro compañeros de Ron se acercaron

WILL: Sera mejor que estemos con cuidado con el tal Abraham no funcionan golpes o cortes

FUKUSHIMA: Diría que se preocupen por Javoc Deberon, puede cambiar su forma y la de su espada, en la forma que el desee, obteniendo varias habilidades

FELIX: Es más importante saber cómo se formaran para combinar sus habilidades, el tal Surfer es rápido y golpea fuerte

R.C: El tal Servante tiene demasiada potencia de fuego (Dijo mientras el cuerpo robótico se acercaba a Ron)

RON: Bien, entonces, que hacemos R.C?

Antes de que R.C pudiera dar órdenes Erik empezó a juntar energía en su pecho mientras sus camaradas se prepararon para atacar en el momento en que quisieran detener a Erik.

WILL: Esto no es bueno, la última vez ese disparo tenia la fuerza para acabar con media ciudad

FELIX: Y por cómo se posicionaron los otros cuatro, deben estar esperando que ataquemos

FUKUSHIMA: Es una trampa muy peligrosa tanto para ellos como para nosotros

R.C: Ellos no se preocupan por su propia seguridad, a aquellos cuatro solo les importa acabarnos

RON: (Tenia la mirada fija sin decir ni oír ninguna palabra hasta que) Separen a los que están cerca de Erik, yo me encargare de detener el ataque de Erik y de noquearlo, pero después de eso me echare una siesta, por un rato largo

R.C: No tienes ningún escudo con el tamaño suficiente para frenar el disparo

FELIX: Ya freno uno antes

WILL: Casi perdió el brazo

FUKUSHIMA: R.C dijo que la armadura está más fuerte que antes

R.C: Confiemos en Ronald, separémoslo

KURAMA: Mocoso, detente, o morirán

RON: (pudo escuchar a Kurama en su cabeza y hablar con él) Que? Te gusta llevarle la contra a todos o no crees que ganare, he estado entrenando mucho

KURAMA: Jugar con los juegos de videos no es entrenar y además lo digo porque Erik dispersara una enorme cantidad de energía de la que no podrán escapar

RON: Pero la última vez el solo…

KURAMA: (Rugiendo) Graaahhhmmmm has lo que quieras, pero morirán todos

RON: Pero que puedo hacer, no sé si el manto podrá cubrir a todos

KURAMA: Te contare un buen dato, note que puedes usar el reloj para hacer escudos de energía

RON: Si, pero R.C dice que no lo puedo usar mucho, además no se si podrá protegernos

KURAMA: Parte de mi energía se filtra a ti, pero tú no logras usarla porque tu cuerpo no sabe cómo usarla, además tu cuerpo no la puede soportar por completo, pero si usas el reloj como intermediario, puedes usar esa energía, ahora, jajajajaja

RON: (Volviendo a la realidad) Esperen acérquense, ya

Al oír a Ron los cuatro se acercaron, pero antes de poder pedir respuestas Erik libero la energía, que había estado juntando, liberando una explosión que abarco varias hectáreas a la redonda

Arrasando con cualquier tipo de formación rocosa, arbusto, o cualquier cosa

JAVOC: jojoja, eso se debió encargar de ellos

SERVANTE: Maestro, no era necesario que usa tal poder frente a tan débiles enemigos

SURFER: Su camino a acabado, la ola los tiro abajo

ABRAHAN: Hubiera sido bueno que duren más, para probar nuestras armas

En ese momento una bandada de pájaros apareció de la nada, escondido entre estos decenas de cuchillos atacaron mientras una granada exploto cerca de la cara de Erik y al intentar moverse para evitar el ataque los cuatro atacantes, provenientes de Ony-Demons se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por hilos los cuales les causaron más heridas e incluso los inmovilizaron

ERIK: Como pudieron soportar eso y salir sin ningún rasguño

Erik presto atención y vio un escudo de energía rojo cubriendo a los cinco guerreros

FELIX: Eso estuvo demasiado cerca

WILL: Fue bueno que notaras como atacaría Erik

FUKUSHIMA: Raro, diría yo, que sepas como va a atacar

RON: Mas importante no les parece que Erik mostro dolor en su cara

R.C: Ataquemos como antes, un ataque combinado para separarlos y luego peleamos por separado, de uno contra uno

FELIX: Me agrada, tienes algo pensado

RON: No, mejor hagámoslo espontaneo

Ron salió corriendo hacia Erik, mientras Félix salió disparado hacia arriba, Fukushima se rodeo de cuervos y desapareció mientras los mismos se dispersaban, Will fue rodeado por cientos de hilos y desapareció, R.C al quedarse solo junto sus manos cambiando a una forma de cañón

ERIK: Les encargo los estorbos, yo me quedo con el inútil

Servante el autónomo robot, al ver que R.C apuntaba a Erik se lanzo para atacarlo y un intercambio de golpes se inicio y nuevamente se alejaron dejando explosiones.

Mientras sobre la gigante forma de Erik una parvada de aves ataco a Javoc Deberon quien solo cambio su espada a la forma fina, su cuerpo tomo una forma fina también lo que le dio gran velocidad, con la cual corto los cuervos, hasta que noto que una katana se escondía entre los cuervos, casi le dio pero a ultimo segundo la espada tomo una forma gruesa, al igual que la armadura, y la uso para frenar la katana, el choque fue tal que la armadura salió disparada y detrás de el Fukushima se tiro, mientras ambos caían intercambiaban cortes, al alcanzar el piso se alejaron corriendo, mientras Ron estando cerca apunto sus brazos al suelo mientras preparaba el puño tornado y al liberarlo se impulso saliendo disparado a gran velocidad enfrente de Erik subiendo, mientras Félix ataco de frente con gran velocidad, Surfer vio venir a Felix logrando cubrirse con su tabla de surf plateada pero termino por recibir un golpe tan fuerte que lo empujo, Surfer se estabilizo y ambos empezaron a chocar en el aire alejándose , mientras se veía como dos luces se enfrentaban tratando de dominar la una a la otra.

RON: Eeeerrrriiiikkkkkk (Se escucho un grito fuerte desde gran altura)

ERIK: No se esconde, eso es raro

Una gran roca salió volando hacia Abraham quien la corto con su hacha pero en ese momento varios hilos, juntos formando una soga muy gruesa, tomaron a la armadura por el tobillo jalándola al vacio mientras varias rocas la atacaron en el aire, la armadura muy tranquila logro romper cada ataque que le lanzaron, Will apareció del suelo sujetando el hacha con su mano derecha y rodeándola de hilos cortándola en pedazos. Mientras que con la izquierda toco el pecho de su metálico y vacio enemigo soltando hilos que lo rebanaron

WILL: Me hubiera gustado un calentamiento

Will se dio vuelta pensando en ayudar a Ron pero de pronto el guante frio de la armadura lo sujeto y lo jalo lejos, los pedazos del arma rota se volvieron líquidos y se unieron formando nuevamente el hacha, Abraham corrió hacia Will iniciando nuevamente la pelea

ERIK: Eso nos deja de nuevo a ti y a mí, jugamos?

Ron mientras caía levanto su pie golpeando el hocico de Erik fuertemente

ERIK: Harrrgggg… (Un grito de dolor se oyó)

Erik quiso golpear a Ron mientras el aun caía, pero Ron estiro su brazo derecho y del reloj una cuerda salió disparada, la cual se adhiero a la criatura atrayendo a Ron más cerca de su pecho a la vez que lo alejaba de su puño, al llegar a su pecho lo uso para saltar hacia su espalda, Erik se dio vuelta y para golpearlo pero Ron estiro su brazo hacia el suelo y con la cuerda salió disparado hacia el mismo, al llegar pudo ver como rápidamente una sombra lo cubría a él y a una gran extensión de tierra, Erik lo pisaría, Ron empezó a saltar hacia atrás escapando

KURAMA: Mocoso, será mejor que acabes rápido con la pelea

RON: Estoy peleando con una criatura capaz de arrasar con todo Japón y quieres que me apure

KURAMA: Has lo que quieras pero recuerda el mocoso que está dentro de ese cascaron está sufriendo y muriendo, a cambio de ese poder, poco le durara, el está muriendo

RON: Que, de que hablas? El no dijo nada de eso, tienes vendas o algo así, tengo que llevarlo a un hospital o a un taller mecánico, o a un veterinario

KURAMA: De verdad que es sorprendente como mantienes tanta calma y te pierdes en tus pensamientos, el mocoso se inyecto un liquido que contenía el genoma codificado de aquella bestia que conoces, al copiarlo y emplearlo en su cuerpo, un gran estrés se pone sobre el mismo, lo esta matándolo rápidamente, igual por lo que veo su cuerpo está muriendo lentamente, parece que su cuerpo está perdiendo la habilidad para mantener su forma y esto, no lo ayuda

RON: Como puedes saber eso, tienes rayos x, porque perdí, en mi pieza, un libro de la biblioteca

KURAMA: Yo estuve sincronizado, en extremadamente bajas cantidades con el científico que lo creo, usando su sangre y el liquido cerebral de su mujer además estuve sincronizado con Kenshin, el y yo tenemos una fina y muy débil conexión, el sabe que morirá, solo quiere llevarse a alguien

RON: Que puedo hacer? No sé mucho sobre medicina o biología o líquidos… o sobre nada

KURAMA: Estoy aburrido por lo que te guiare, primero debes dañarlo lo suficiente para que salga de esa forma, es peor estar así que ser golpeado, forzarlo a una pelea con su verdadera forma

Ron estaba saltando de izquierda a derecha evadiendo los pisotones de Erik

ERIK: Jajajaja, te aplastare

RON: Erik estas muriendo? Deja la pelea, busquemos ayuda

ERIK: Que de que hablas? Yo solo necesito aplastarte, te llevare con el director de la junta de Ony-Demons y lo matare eso es todo lo que hare, esa es mi misión, mi único anhelo

Al hablar se podía sentir odio, Ron se dio cuenta que enfrente de el tenia a una persona enfrentando la muerte e intentando justificar la corta vida que recibió, a toda costa

RON: Te ayudare pero no tienes que hacer esto, hablemos

Erik se freno, se dio cuenta que Ron tenía muchas habilidades para escapar

ERIK: Hagamos esto, juntare todo lo que tengo en un único disparo, lo apuntare a una ciudad ponte en el medio, recíbelo y yo no podre seguir en esta forma por más tiempo

RON: Bien, atácame, lo recibiré de frente

ERIK: No, yo dije que apuntare a una ciudad, debes ponerte en el medio o muchos morirán

R.C: Ronald según el ángulo de inclinación y la lejanía de su blanco debes estar en el aire y tener un buen soporte que te mantenga estable, además de energía como para soportar un ataque de tal magnitud, sin contar que después debes seguir pelea… por la cantidad de energía que Erik esta juntando puedo decir que será mucho más fuerte que sus anteriores disparos y disparara en cualquier momento no queda más que algunos segundos

RON: Que podemos hacer, el reloj puede crear alguna pared o algo

R.C: El núcleo energético son esquemas que Rufus no pudo terminar ya que su tiempo se acabo, yo no tengo los conocimientos para terminarlo, por lo cual no tiene la fuerza que necesitas

RON: Alguien debe poder hacer algo?

R.C: No me gusta decir esto pero la energía que usaste antes vino de el tal Kurama, puedes usar mas, usar energía que no conozco no me agrada, pero no queda de otra

KURAMA: Eso es imposible, mocoso la cantidad de energía que tu cuerpo puede filtrar es pequeña y aun menos la cantidad de energía que puedes soportal físicamente y aun menor la que puedes controlar, no sé cómo pero inconscientemente suprimes, la energía, en niveles que son letales

RON: No estoy seguro, pero creo que dijo que no (Hablándole a R.C)

R.C: Tal vez la capa o no se … Ronald no tengo nada

KURAMA: Mocoso, aun queda una posibilidad, pero es muy arriesgada, tendrás que poner tu vida en la línea y usar todo lo que tienes

RON: Podremos contener el disparo de Erik y ayudarlo a que no muera

KURAMA: Aun en esta situación te preocupas por un enemigo, jajajaja

R.C: No queda tiempo Ronald llamare a todos y intentaremos algo

RON: No Kurama tiene un plan

KURAMA: Escúchame bien, aunque lo hayas olvidado tienes el poder azul

RON: Pero no puedo usarlo como quiera

KURAMA: No tú lo usas como lo necesitas, mira atrás

Atrás de Ron un monito azul apareció y salto hasta la reja mirándolo con calma

RON: Monooooo, monoooo, monoooo los monos se metieron en mi, ayuda, alguien llame a un fumigador o a al zoológico o a la policía o a… (Un fuerte grito de Kurama lo paro)

KURAMA: Graammm… Caaaallaaa, este es solo la representación de tu poder azul y lo necesitaras

RON: Que hare? Puedo crecer en forma de mono gigante, y aplastar con fuerza a Erik

KURAMA: No, pero hablando de energía el reloj tiene poca y de color negro, si la sumas a la energía roja mía, que puedes usar en niveles bajos, mas la energía azul las podrás canalizar en tu reloj y crear un escudo de energía que podrá contener el disparo concentrado de Erik, el único problema que queda es la altura, no podremos mantenerte en el aire e incluso no creo que tu cuerpo se pueda mover después de tal cantidad de energía

RON: Pero no lo usara el reloj? O entendí mal de nuevo?

KURAMA: No pero toda la energía tiene que pasar por tu cuerpo primero y no sé si podrás soportarlo y aun menos hablar de moverte después de esto

RON: Debemos hacerlo, que hago

KURAMA: Si quieres hacerlo se hará solo estira tu brazo y yo me encargo del resto, pero recuerda necesitas estar enfrente de su pecho, y poder flotar en el aire

RON: (Hablando con R.C) R.C tienes algún jet pack que me deje volar

R.C: No, yo tengo algo incompleto pero, tal vez deba…

En ese momento en la pantalla del reloj aparecieron varios números, uno y cero, cayendo de arriba hacia abajo

R.C: Ronald agregare una configuración dejada por Rufus es un estabilizador electromagnético gravitacional, en tu cinturón, pero es al igual que le energía altamente experimental ten cuidado

En ese momento en la cintura de Ron apareció un cinturón Negro con una hebilla redonda y un círculo blanco, en el círculo letras blancas aparecieron y Ron se elevo en el aire

RON: Guau puedo volar sin mi moto, ir a la escuela será genial

R.C: Concéntrate no se cuanto funcionara el cinturón, además aun no se que harás con el disparo el cual esta a segundos de dispararse y puedo decir que tendrá la fuerza suficiente para borrar una ciudad entera, dime que tienes algún plan

RON: No moriré (Lentamente fue levitando) y no dejare que el muera (Estaba en frente de una luz que se veía brillar intensamente) ni dejare que alguien más muera

Por el Reloj se escucho la voz de Will, Fukushima, Félix y claro de R.C hablando a la vez

LOS CUATRO: Nosotros estamos entre tú y Mittleton si caes no dejaremos que la ciudad caiga, estamos en esto tanto como tú, juntos hasta el final, ganamos todos o perdemos todos pero Mittleton no caerá sin importar nada, así que pelea con todo

RON: Gracias, pero ya lo dije no perderé, no dejare que ese dolor vuelva a mi vida

De Erik un disparo de energía salió rápido y

KURAMA: Mocoso estira tu puño derecho y prepárate para una fuerte precio en tu hombro

Ron estiro su brazo con el puño cerrado tal y como Kurama dijo, al abrir su mano de esta una enorme cantidad de energía se libero la cual choco con la de Erik y un grito de dolor se escucho

RON: Hhhhaaaaaggggg… Que es esto

KURAMA: A pesar de quejarte no aflojaste el brazo bien, tu fuerza y la de Erik chocaran directamente, sopórtalo más que él y ganas, no lo hagas y muchas cosas malas pasaran

Ron no dijo ni una palabra, no era el momento o tal vez porque no podía por el dolor o incluso ninguna palabra le venía a la mente al sentir tal dolor, mientras en los otros campos de batalla

R.C: Que demonios hago, mi lugar es estar al lado de él y yo lo dejo solo, para que cree este cuerpo, yo para que me esfuerzo, debo superarte e ir con el

SERVANTE: Créeme yo pienso igual, mi programación me obliga a ir a ayudar a mi amo

R.C: El no es mi amo él es mi amigo, el es familia

Un choque de luz se vio alto en el cielo, Félix y Surfer chocaban sus tablas

FELIX: Ron lo está dando todo por su ciudad, por sus amigos, por tu jefe e incluso por ustedes

SURFER: Nadie le pidió nada a él, Erik ganara y yo veré algo interesante

FELIX: No dejare que se acerquen a mi hermano

Cientos de rocas de gran tamaño salían volando para arriba ya que en el suelo Will intentaba cortar o atar, contener o destruir, cualquier cosa que le permita ayudar a Ron

WILL: No interfieras, alguien a quien le debo mucho me necesita debo ir

ABRAHAM: Entonces hazte mas fuerte porque nosotros también seguiremos hasta el final a el

A lo lejos se podía oír una gran parvada de cuervos y en el centro una armadura, Javoc.

JAVOC: Que? ya se te acabaron los trucos, pequeño cuervo asustado

FUKUSHIMA: (Una voz se oyó viniendo de los cuervos)El único miedo que cargo es no estar cuando aquel que me salvo me necesita, el hiso demasiado por mí, debo ayudarlo

En aquel momento una luz brillante opaco toda acción, un brillo llegaba a la lejana ciudad iluminando tan fuerte e intensamente como un sol en el horizonte, ardiente y flameante; cerca de ahí un chico se enfrentaba a una difícil situación su brazo casi se arrancaba de su hombro, con su mano izquierda agarraba su muñeca derecha y con esa a través del reloj liberaba energía, pero al hacerlo lentamente sentía mas y mas como en su cuerpo un intenso dolor crecía y se dispersaba por su cuerpo, descargas Iván y venían, desde su cuerpo pequeños cortes se abrieron desde donde sangre salía disparada demostrando el veloz flujo que su corazón generaba, todos los nervios se sacudían de dolor, cada vez le costaba mas y mas mantener el ritmo de Erik, sus ojos deseaban cerrarse, sus manos solo querían caer y quedar colgados, el quería rendirse, quería correr, pero a su espalda estaban todo lo que le importaba, los cuatro amigos que desde hace poco se convirtieron en familia, mas allá estaba la ciudad que lo vio crecer y aun cuando la mayoría lo ignoro, eran parte de su vida, estaba su local de comida favorito, su escuela, Bonnie, su novia, aun cuando no siempre la entendía ella lo supo entender cuando él lo necesito, estaban tantos recuerdos creados al crecer, estaban compañeros, gente buena, incluso su trabajo que tanto llego a querer, estaba aquella que conocía desde hace tanto, por años ella fue su única amiga, su soporte, su mundo, en ese momento entendió ella estaba cerca, si retrocedía por un solo y mínimo centímetro ella podría morir, aun la remota posibilidad de que eso pase, la idea de que ella este cerca y reciba este ataque la aplasto, lo enojo, debía poner más de lo que tenia, debía poner más de lo que Erik podía, debía superarlo, debía protegerla sin importar nada mas

RON: Aaaaaahhhhh yo no perderé aquí yo tengo que seguir adelanteeeeeee

KURAMA: Que es esto el está aumentando por propia voluntad la salida de energía, eso no debería ser posible, sin contar que lo terminara por destrozar, se parece tanto a ti… Simón

Ron aumento la cantidad de poder que salía de el, empujando la esfera de energía que se había formado entre él y Erik todo terminaría pronto, pero en ese momento un pequeño misil se incrusto en la espalda de Erik una funda metálica protectora se soltó mostrando un liquido verde y Erik gruño, su poder aumento enormemente Ron apenas podía mantener a la dañina esfera a raya

R.C: Ronald parece que le han inyectado a Erik material radioactivo aumentando su poder, esto se a vuelvo demasiado … Ronald no podrás ganar no queda nada por hacer, solo sal de ahí vete corre

FELIX: (Por el comunicador) Ron no vale la pena suéltalo y vete nos encargaremos

FUKUSHIMA: El tiene razón con esa clase de poder me podre deshacer de esta molestia

WILL: Ron solo déjalo ir podemos con esto

BONNIE: Ron R.C me conto todo no entiendo qué pasa pero, si te es tan doloroso solo déjalo ir

RUFUS: Eso corre

KURAMA: Todos te dicen que te salves, que harás?

RON: R.C (Dijo casi sin poder hablar) como esta Erik?

R.C: El no importa, por favor, solo corre, vete, si tu quisieras huir podrías

RON: Yo ganare, no pasare por eso de nuevo, solo necesito más

KURAMA: Jajajajajajajajajajajaja mocoso cada vez más y más me sorprendes te daré más pero recuerda no me hago responsable de cómo quede tu cuerpo, deseas más?

RON: Dame le fuerza para proteger a todos (El grito con su voz propia, no con el distorsionador)

Del destrozado brazo de aquel chico se aumento la salida de energía nuevamente pero esta vez en el reloj y en el cinturón unas chispas empezaron a salir, ninguna de estas dos cosas podía soportar la cantidad depresión a la que estaban siendo sometidos, pronto ambos fallarían y Ron perdería

R.C: (Hablando con Will, Félix y Fukushima) Chicos Ronald no cederá debemos ayudarlo a seguir, el necesita que lo ayudemos, Bonnie quédate con Rufus apenas tengamos algo volcere a llamarte

FELIX: Es lo que he intentando pero el tal Surfer es duro

WILL: Lo mismo acá no puedo frenarlo, el tampoco a mi por lo que estamos atascados

FUKUSHIMA: Y mis noticias no son mejores

R.C: Si yo estoy igual pero tal vez podríamos ayudarlo, el equipo que improvise no aguantara mucho, pronto el no será capaz de hacerle frente a Erik, aun cuando tenga la fuerza, debemos darle la posibilidad de ganar, el quiere ganar, solo hagamos nuestra parte, escúchenme

Lejos de ahí Ron lo daba todo por ganarle a Erik pero se empezaba a dar cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más mantener su posición y no sabía qué hacer

KURAMA: Aun puedes huir, tira un último y concentrado disparo mientras bajas rápidamente, tocaras el suelo sano y a salvo

RON: No volveré a perder a nadie, yo no pasare por eso de nuevo

En ese momento dos parvadas de pájaros aparecieron y por los costados giraron como rodeando un pilar hasta que de la nada dos formaciones de rocas aparecieron, tan altas como Erik, clavadas profundamente en la tierra

KURAMA: Que? Tus amigos intentan ayudar, eso es bueno

En aquel momento hilos gruesos pasaron por la espalda de Ron y se ajustaron a los dos pilares ofreciéndole a Ron un sostén horizontal, pero aun así perdía altitud, y poco le serviría las cuerdas, de la nada un brazo robótico apareció unido a una granada de gravedad de Félix y al activarse

R.C: Ronald te logramos estabilizar más, pero aun dependes de la hebilla del cinturón y no durara mucho, si quieres terminar esto es ahora o nunca y probablemente quedes des comunicado iremos tan pronto como podamos

BONNIE: Espera antes de que hagas esto Ron, júrame que esto no lo haces por Kim, dime que lo haces por tus amigos, o tu familia, por tu ciudad o incluso porque es lo correcto, pero no por Kim

RON: Kim ella es importante (Su brazo se marco de venas), mis amigos son importantes (Su brazo mano izquierda se aferro a su mano derecha), mi familia es importante (Se puso tan firme como podo) Hacer lo correcto es importante (doblando su codo tiro su cuerpo hacia adelante sin retroceder o avanzar su posición) no pasare por eso de nuevo, no tendré sangre en mis manos

Ron adelanto su mano dejándola totalmente recta mientras liberaba tanto poder como le fue entregado, tanta energía como pudo, el orbe de energía Salió impulsado violentamente hacia Erik quien trato de contenerlo pero no pudo, dejándolo recibir una corriente de energía que acabo con el siendo absorbido por una corriente ascendente de energía, mientras Ron cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe mientras en los otros cuatro campos de batalla al los aliados de Erik no podían creer lo que había pasado tomándolos por sorpresa abriendo aberturas las cuales usaron para separarse de sus oponentes e ir rápido y agruparse en donde Ron estaba

FELIX: Ron ya llego, R.C como esta

R.C: No tengo comunicación con mi cuerpo principal, apúrense está a merced de la suerte

WILL: El es muy suertudo, además no debería haber enemigos cerca

FUKUSHIMA: El no es alguien que moriría por nada

Al llegar vieron a Ron diferente al que ellos conocían, lo vieron en el piso quieto, no se movía, no sonreía, no decía disparatadas, no parecía ser parte de este mundo

FELIX: Ron, háblame, hermano

WILL: Vamos amigo tú estas bien, verdad?

FUKUSHIMA: Nadie se acercara?

R.C se acerco toco el reloj y luego de unos minutos dijo

R.C: Yo no lo puedo creer, Ronald esta…

Antes de poder terminar de hablar Erik cayó brutamente al suelo

WILL: Que fue eso?

FUKUSHIMA: Fue Erik cayendo

FELIX: Mas importante Ron como esta

R.C: Ronald esta con serias lesiones, varios golpes y no en un buen estado pero esta estable, no corre ningún peligro mortal, ya he arreglado los sistemas básicos del cuerpo principal por lo que logre analizarlo medicamente pero igual será mejor que llevemos a Ronald lejos de Aquí y pienso lo mismo sobre Erik, no podemos dejarlo suelto, es muy peligroso

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero antes de poder llevárselo los cuatro compañeros de Erik aparecieron y no venían para ayudar

ABRAHAM: El se viene con nosotros

WILL: No él será encarcelado al igual que ustedes

JAVOC: Tal vez deberíamos terminar lo que el jefe empezó

FUKUSHIMA: Inténtalo y no lo contaras

SURFER: Solo dejen que nos llevemos a Erik y ninguno de los dos tiene que morir

SERVANTE: Nos lo llevaremos nosotros

R.C: No, tu eres consciente de su situación, somos los únicos con equipo suficiente para ayudarlo, además no creo que les den una buena bienvenida

Se podía sentir lo tenso en el aire, el mínimo disparador podría liberar una pelea la cual no sería buena para ninguno de los dos inconscientes, mientras tanto

KURAMA: Mocoso crees que tienes tiempo de descansar

Ron apareció enfrente de Kurama

RON: Hooo, no puedo dormir tengo un montón de sueño

KURAMA: Si quieres dormir mientras el otro duerme está bien por mí

RON: Que? es porque no verá al jefe de O.D

KURAMA: No, es por lo que le inyectaron, ya en si no le quedaba mucha vida y eso lo ha terminado

RON: Que? espera eso no puede ser, el es alguien fuerte debe haber algo que pueda hacer

KURAMA: Yo y el tenemos alguna pequeña y microscópica conexión puedo estabilizarlo, darle vida similar a la tuya, pero significaría darle un poder basado en el de la criatura que en esencia sea como tu poder azul, además en el proceso él podrá ver tu vida y tu su vida pasada y sus pensamientos

RON: Eso no importa debemos ayudarlo?

KURAMA: Porque? Porque debes de ayudar a alguien que te mato, te destrozo el cuerpo, casi conquista el mundo, se llevo a alguien importante para ti, dime porque?

RON: Yo creo en Kenshin y en su padre y madre, ellos están en Erik, el no puede ser malo

KURAMA: Esta bien escúchame esto te dolerá, debes despertarte, tu cuerpo está destrozado, luego choca puños con él y yo me encargo del resto

Ron abrió los ojos sintió dolor enorme y al ver alrededor, vio la armadura curándolo y a cientos de agentes de J.G una jefa de Fracción, habían ido en su ayuda y capturaron a los cuatro compañeros de Erik y se encargaban de poner a Erik en una capsula para congelarlo y estudiarlo

R.C: Ron deberías estar durmiendo, debes descansar, fue mucho para tu cuerpo

Félix, Will, Fukushima, Kim, la Directora y casi cualquier agente alrededor se acerco a ver la situación de Ron, y ayudarlo en lo que necesitara

DIRECTORA: Es bueno ver que aun está con nosotros Black-Boy

RON: Donde esta Erik?

DIRECTORA: No se preocupe nos encargaremos de el, descanse

RON: Debo de avisarle, voy a liberar a Erik

DIRECTORA: Que? Pero no entiendo, porque?

RON: Si no lo ayudo pronto el morirá y sus padres biológicos abran desaparecido sin razón

DIRECTORA: Que? Padres?, usted no está bien, aléjese de Erik

RON: (Junto tanto aire como pudo y fuerte grito) Muchachos no lastimen a nadie pero debo acercarme a Erik, ya

R.C: No hay tiempo de preguntar, el está en aquel camión, te sacaremos los obstáculos

FUKUSHIMA: No se preocupen esto no dolerá

Todos los hombres que estaban cerca de el fueron atrapados dentro de una ilusión y cayeron dormidos, sin ningún daño

FELIX: Muchos pagarían por esto

Dejo una granada en el piso y los agentes empezaron a flotar en el aire

WILL: Lo siento, pero juro que no los lastimare

Varios hilos ataron a los agentes inmovilizándolos sin lastimarlos mientras R.C se acerco a Kim y abrió sus manos atrapándola y le dijo

R.C: Juro que no se qué está pasando pero no creo que él tenga malas intenciones

Ron subió al camión traspaso la capsula toco su pecho y el circulo empezó a girar, muy difícilmente Erik abrió los ojos, casi no podía moverse, se podía notar que estaba cerca de su muerte

ERIK: Que quieres? (Casi susurrando)

RON: Levanta tu puño

ERIK: Te regodeas en la victoria?(Casi no se escuchaba)

RON: Sabes que no soy así, solo cierra el puño y levántalo… ya te lo dije no dejare que mueras

ERIK: Ja…ja…jja(Intentando reírse )

Erik levanto su puño y Ron lo choco, antes de que alguno se diera cuenta estaban adentro del espacio espiritual de Ron, el verde césped los tres soles brillando con fuerza nada mas

RON: Guau este lugar no cambia para nada, (Erik estaba al lado suyo)

ERIK: Donde estoy? Hace nada estaba destrozado, y ahora estoy bien, y algo me dice que lejos

KURAMA: Mocoso tráelo conmigo rápido o morirá

ERIK: Que es esa voz? vino del cielo¿ que pasa?

RON: (Toco el suelo y se abrió una escotilla) Estas dentro mío, en mi cabeza y en mi corazón… y en mi alma, y no tengo ni idea de dónde queda la escotilla pero ven el te lo explicara

Ron guio a Erik hasta la sala de las rejas donde Kurama estaba

ERIK: Que hay?

KURAMA: Ten más respeto estoy por salvar tu vida

ERIK: Que? De que hablas? Por qué? Yo, explícame algo o me voy

KURAMA: Yo soy lo que está dentro del cristal que tu "padre" le dejo a Kenshin, el se lo paso a Ron, ahora tu estas hecho de la genética de tu padre quien se sincronizo conmigo en bajo nivel y de tu "madre" quien fue usada para crear al "Titán" con quien también me sincronice, en niveles extremadamente bajos, ahora puedo pasarte a través de Ron la fuerza para que generes un poder que no te mate, similar al que tenias antes, solo que esta vez no te matara, además podrás vivir, la misma cantidad de años que Ron

ERIK: Que? Espera yo hace unas horas estaba muriendo me quedaban horas de vida y tu me ofreces vivir como un humano

KURAMA: No, te sincronizo con Ron, será como hasta ahora parte humano, luego vives e incluso envejeces al mismo Ritmo que Ron lo haga, desde ahora en adelante estarán conectados, tu eliges

ERIK: Podría obtener mi venganza

KURAMA: Mantén ese pensamiento, al sincronizarte obtendrás todos los recuerdos de tus "padres" y los recuerdos de Ron y el obtendrá lo mismo de ti, podrías terminar cambiando de parecer, entiendes?

ERIK: Quiero hacerlo


	17. Asiendo lo Correcto and Final Fight

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 17

En un terreno desértico a las afueras de Mittleton se encontraban fuerzas de G.J, cuatro guerreros de O.D y los cuatro compañeros de Black-Boy todos estaban en un alto al fuego calmo, esperando haber que pasaba con Black-Boy y Erik

DIRECTORA: Nos atacaron, eso no es algo que aliados hagan a sus aliados

R.C: Bueno Black-Boy quería ir con Erik y ustedes no lo hubieran dejado, además no lastimamos a nadie y los soltamos rápido

DIRECTORA: Y ahora tenemos a Black-Boy desmayado al lado de Erik alguna explicación

FELIX: De hecho, si la hay, nos gustaría tenerla, pero por ahora solo seguimos ordenes

KIM: Porque lo siguen tan fielmente

WILL: El nos ayudo a nosotros, además es familia

FUKUSHIMA: El nos ayudo a pesar de que lo traicionamos y nos abrió la puerta de su casa

R.C: Es más simple, para mí, el lo vale

KIM: Con los distorsionadores de voz todo es más serio y misterioso

DIRECTORA: Es interesante, pero eso no responde mi pregunta que está pasando

R.C: Ni idea pero algo malo va a pasar, puedo detectar gran cantidad de vibraciones como si un ejército se acercara y no parece ser aliado

FUKUSHIMA: Mandare a uno de mis cuervos a hacer reconocimiento aereo

WILL: Son armaduras como esos dos hermanos que tenemos allá verdad

R.C: Si y son varios centenares

FUKUSHIMA: y tienen alguna clase de apoyo aéreo

Will: Por el movimiento parecen aves

FELIX: No me agrada, tenemos algún plan

DIRECTORA: Lo que tenemos es varios escuadrones de ataque de Justicia Global y a las 5 sombras que defienden este mundo

WILL: Que sombras?

R.C: Son un proyecto nuevo?

DIRECTORA: Son ustedes, hemos decidido llamarlos de esa forma al grupo

FUKUSHIMA: Concéntrense, hay cosas más importantes, que como nos llaman

FELIX: Tiene razón, debemos decidir

FUKUSHIMA: Sé que si ganábamos festejaríamos juntándonos a comer, pero…

WILL: Que haremos que nos cocine? Ese es el problema central

DIRECTORA: Que? Me dicen que un ejército se aproxima y su mayor problema es la comida

R.C: No lo categorizaría como ejercito

FELIX: Seguro porque mis equipos dicen que son muchos y tú hiciste mi equipo

R.C: El ejército es el conjunto de las fuerzas militares de un Estado y ellos no defienden nada

WILL: Y un ejército de asesinos?

KIM: Están haciendo lo mismo que Ron, el nunca se enfoca en los peligros que lo rodean

R.C: Es interesante, pero Kimberley tiene razón, debemos ver qué hacemos con esta situación, no podemos movernos, ya nos rodearon, lo mejor es tomar una formación circular y soportar

FUKUSHIMA: No se si esa sea una opción

WILL: Como fue tu reconocimiento

FUKUSHIMA: Mandaron las armas grandes, literalmente, robots muy grandes y varios, diría que 50

KIM: Que tan grandes

FUKUSHIMA: Muy grandes, dividámonos, hay que pelear mientras evitamos sacrificios

DIRECTORA: No deberían subestimar a mis agentes

WILL: No nos interesa ganar

R.C: Nos interesa ganar sin heridos

FELIX: Esa es su filosofía

WILL: Se aproximan por el norte, sur, este y oeste es malo

FUKUSHIMA: Y varias aves gigantes se acercan, llegaran más tarde

R.C: Nos debilitaran con los gigantes y luego nos remataran con las tropas

DIRECTORA: Dividiré a mis agentes y los dejare a su mando, aun no me gusto todo lo de engañarnos para que Erik no sea puesto en custodia, pero la situación es mala

KIM: Entonces como nos dividimos?

R.C: Pues yo propongo que…

En el cielo una imagen rectangular se proyecto donde se podía ver a una persona con una máscara de acero que solo le cubría los ojos, al costado tenía una pequeña línea azul adornando, el pelo lo tenía aplastado hacia atrás, sonriendo dijo

VOZ: Este mensaje es para J.G, Black-Boy y sus hombres y claro para el grupo de Erik, les pido de la forma más educada que escuchen con atención… todos ustedes… morirán (Una muy suave y leve sonrisa se formo lentamente en su rostro) no permitiremos que la oportunidad de golpear a Justicia Global, acabar con las cinco sombras, creo que los llamaron, eliminar al símbolo de la esperanza, Kimberly Possible e incluso borrar al grupo que sabemos que solo desean destruirnos

DIRECTORA: Que, de que habla?

VOZ: Acabar con una fracción de J.G y matar a Kimberly y acabar con el plan de Black-Boy y Erik

DIRECTORA: Que plan? Ellos se quisieron matar el uno al otro hace nada

VOZ: Que rudeza la de Erik y Black-Boy no contarle su plan

DIRECTORA: Exijo que se presente y que me de la información que tiene

VOZ: Dado que esta por morir le contare lo que sabemos, primero Erik desea destruirnos por ciertos experimentos que hicimos sin que Draken supiera, reunió a un grupo de nuestros experimentos y estaba listo para matar o morir para lograr borrar nuestra organización, le dijimos que si mataba a Black-Boy le dejaríamos conocer a nuestro jefe, mentimos claro está, pero nos dimos cuenta de algo muy interesante

R.C: Es que Erik conoce la verdadera cara de Black-Boy, verdad?

VOZ: Exactamente, no estamos seguro de cómo o cuando pero él sabe algo

WILL: Aprovecharan para atacar cuando estamos débiles verdad

VOZ: Digamos que nos desharemos de varias molestias a la vez

Varias Explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, señalando el inicio de una nueva pelea

R.C: No hay tiempo que perder sepárense nos organizaremos sobre la marcha Directora quédese en el centro con Kimberly, protejan a Ronald y a Erik

Los cuatro se separaron y encontraron lo mismo enormes robots de 170 metros que parecían salidos de la televisión, los agentes de J.G disparaban lo que tenían, pero nada parecía funcionar y fue entonces cuando la situación se volvió desesperada ya que en el centro, donde Kim y la Directora custodiaban a Ron y a Erik, desde el aire empezaron a caer armaduras luchadoras, similares a Abraham y Javoc con poco menos de fuerza pero igual de peligrosas, y aun peor robots, de los que atacaban a por las cuatro puntas, todo estos caían desde aves gigantes en el cielo, rápidamente las armaduras empezaron a atacar a la Directora y a los agentes mientras que los robots atacaban a Kim quien los evadía y usando el cable de su kimunicador les ato los pies tirándolos al piso, pero la situación era grave, la directora estaba rodeada, no tenia escapatoria cuando varias armaduras saltaron a atacarla por la espalda, parecía que le darían un golpe seguro cuando de la nada varios hilos pasaron rápida y fuertemente cortando a las armaduras, pero ella no fue la única que desde lejos fue salvada, varios cuervos aparecieron cubriendo las espaldas de varios agentes, algunas granadas de gravedad levantaron a los robots manteniéndolos en el aire sin que pudieran moverse, e incluso las aves que estaban en el cielo no podían bajar a atacar por qué extrañas corrientes de aire(Del puño tornado de R.C) no les dejaban descender; pero esas pequeñas ayudas no eran suficiente y poco a poco a las cuatro sombras les costaba mas y mas mantener la ayuda para el centro, poco durarían si no cambiaban el ritmo de la pelea, lentamente los agentes perdían terreno, cuando uno de los robot quiso saltar sobre la Directora, varios hilos la cubrieron pero ella no podía correr ya que estaba rodeada de armaduras (Listas a sacrificarse) y los hilos empezaban a ceder, Kim y varios agentes quisieron acercarse a ayudarla pero no lo lograron, el tiempo se acababa cuando dos contenedores, en donde Abraham y Javoc eran contenidos, se rompieron ambos sacaron sus armas, Javoc saco su espada cortan a las armaduras que rodeaban a la Directora, mientras Abraham uso su hacha para cortar el pie en el que el robot se apoyaba haciendo que pierda estabilidad

ABRAHAM: Ya lo has oído aplastaremos a Ony-Demons

JAVOC: Yo y el solo queremos eso

DIRECTORA: Dada la situación su ayuda será valiosa

En ese momento varias disparos le dieron a los robots, todos venían de parte del robot de Erik

SERVANTE: El amo Erik me creo para ayudarlo en su misión de aplastar Ony-Demons y eso hare

KIM: Bien ya tenemos ayuda

En el cielo una de las aves logro bajar, intento atacar a Kim con sus garras, cuando varias explosiones la derivaron, Kim vio hacia arriba y vio a la nave Hefestus mientras se escucho

R.C: Este vehículo es nuestro, está en piloto automático

En la base empezaron a sacarle ventaja al enemigo, pero en los demás frentes la situación era muy mala cuando cortaban a los robots solo otro aparecía a tacar mientras el primero se reparaba en minutos, solo ganarían si los destrozaban todos a la vez lo cual con la fuerza que les restaba sería imposible y lo sabían, debían reagruparse pero ellos no los dejarían

WILL: Es bueno tener intercomunicación interna pero alguien tiene alguna idea

FUKUSHIMA: Debemos retroceder y agruparnos

FELIX: Tal vez sea mejor juntarnos de a dos

R.C: Ellos no dejaran que nos juntemos y si retrocedemos no servirá de nada, necesitamos ayuda

RON: Entonces es bueno que hayamos despertado

FELIX: Como estas, necesitas descansar

WILL: Podemos con esto, ve a descansar si quieres

FUKUSHIMA: Si quieres puedo cubrirte con alguna ilusión

RON: No puedo decir que totalmente bien, pero en unos minutos más lo estaré, mas importante retrocedan, para ganar debemos estar juntos, solo así ganaremos

En el cielo nuevamente se proyecto una imagen donde apareció la misma persona que antes

VOZ: Es increíble lo mucho que se esfuerzan, todo para nada, al final todos morirán, pero tengo una buena noticia para todos ustedes, notamos que están retrocediendo mientras hablo para formar un solo frente, un solo campo de batalla, por lo cual hemos decidido que no pelearan mas, simplemente arrasaremos con todo el área tirando un cometa, podrán comprobarlo en unos minutos, si quieren correr este es el momento, claro no tendrán oportunidad, despídanse

RON: Te digo algo yo nunca digo adiós, solo nos vemos

Ron salió del camión acompañado de Erik

ERIK: Además este equivocado este es solo mi principio

VOZ: Tu deberías estar muerto, pero eso no importa pronto lo estarás

La pantalla desapareció y en el cielo se podía ver un cometa pequeño, del tamaño de un edificio de 25 pisos, encendido fuego acercándose, al mismo tiempo varios agentes llegaron siendo cubiertos por Félix, Will, Fukushima y R.C mientras eran atacados por los robots

WILL: Acabamos de entrar al fuego y estamos por quemarnos

FELIX: Quien tiene poder para parar ese meteorito

FUKUSHIMA: Aun cuando paremos al meteorito debemos seguir con todas las armaduras y los robots que nos han dado tantos problemas

R.C: Podríamos atacar todos a la misma vez e intentar desviarlo

RON: No, yo y Erik nos encargamos, hay algo que queremos probar

En aquel momento la directora estaba a punto de ordenar la retirada cuando oyó

RON: Erik, ven, el resto siga, ya vengo

Ron y Erik saltaron con gran fuerza directo hacia el meteorito

ERIK: Sabes que si lo probamos nos quedamos sin fuerza para seguir peleando después

RON: Eso no importa ahora, estás listo

Erik levanto su puño y una marca negra con forma de una cabeza de bestia apareció mientras que Ron levanto su puño y una marca roja con forma de dragón apareció en su brazo, ambos con su brazo brillante golpearon la roca tan fuerte como pudieron, el meteorito se destrozo mientras un ruido parecido a un rugido se esparció al igual que una fuerte luz dejando a todos, los que los consideraban aliados, asombrados, mientras que aquellos que los veían como enemigos quedaron preocupados, pero confiados de que los acabarían en tierra con las armaduras

RON: Tienes alguna idea para aterrizar

ERIK: No pero yo me auto curo así que no me importa caer desde esta altura

RON: Eres desconsiderado sabias

ERIK: Si y no me importa serlo

R.C: Ronald tengo un plan cerca del suelo me encargare de frenar la caída

RON: Como siempre me salvas la vida R.C

Cuando casi habían llegado al suelo una energía negra se libero del reloj formando una esfera que amortiguo el aterrizaje

ERIK: Si no sabes cómo aterrizar para que saltas tan fuerte

RON: No se, fue el momento

En aquel momento varias armaduras aparecieron para atacarlos, Erik simplemente empezó a golearlos Ron empezó a hacer lo mismo, rápidamente fueron rodeados

RON: R.C dime que tienes algún plan

R.C: No tengo nada he pensado en cómo acabar con la pelea pero están bien organizados

RON: Entonces atacar primero a los grandes

R.C: Las armaduras los cubren muy bien para que se auto reparen

ERIK: Quizá podamos cambiar eso

RON: Como? Crees que podríamos conectarlos a un juego de video

ERIK: No pero con la demostración de antes seguramente será prioridad atacarnos si nos alejamos y nos siguen

R.C: Podremos encargarnos de apoco y ganar, es posible, pero no me agrada que el plan venga de él, no lo aconsejo

RON: No seas tan desconfiado, entonces solo nos alejamos, R.C mantenme al tanto

Ron y Erik se alejaron siendo seguidos por la gran mayoría de las armaduras, los robots y las aves mientras en el campo de batalla se reunieron para ir acabando a los enemigos por detrás cuando R.C los freno con terribles noticias

R.C: Alto estoy captando señales preocupantes

DIRECTORA: Tenemos dos hombres peleando contra un ejército, ellos solos, debemos ir a ayudar

R.C: Estoy recibiendo la señal de un misil similar al que le inyectaron a Erik, el cual tenía material radiactivo, además un meteorito similar al de antes está cayendo

DIRECTORA: Debemos evacuar inmediatamente

WILL: Si el misil cae será grave

FUKUSHIMA: Mittleton estará segura a esta distancia

R.C: No

FELIX: Decidido nos quedamos

KIM: Le dirán algo a Black-Boy?

R.C: El está escuchando

RON: Podrán solos?

FELIX: Yo me encargo del meteorito

R.C: Te acompaño, lo haremos juntos

FELIX: No tú encárgate de los pajaritos grandes

FUKUSHIMA: No podrás solo

FELIX: Que poca confianza, no te preocupes algo podre hacer

WILL: Yo me encargare del misil

FUKUSHIMA: Y yo de los juguetes grandes

DIRECTORA: Caballeros, me debería preocupar por su estado mental?

Los cuatro giraron la cabeza mirando a la directora

DIRECTORA: Por mas fuertes que sean, es un meteorito lo que cae, un misil radioactivo lo que se aproxima, sin contar que si pudieran cortar a los pájaros y las armaduras tan fácil ya hubiéramos ganado, no están prestando atención a la realidad

FELIX: Como están nuestras posibilidades de lograrlo?

R.C: Bajas, no lo lograremos, técnicamente

WILL: Entonces que hacemos

R.C: Juntarnos y armar ataques en conjunto

RON: No

DIRECTORA: Que? No podrán con esa misión

RON: Chicos ustedes pueden lograrlo?

FELIX: Obvio, además la situación así lo demanda

FUKUSHIMA: Quiero superar los límites de mi Katana

WILL: Si los agentes se retiran será mejor, lo haremos más tranquilo

R.C: Si necesitas que lo logre lo lograre

RON: Bien, el plan ya está decidido

DIRECTORA: Y simplemente confiaremos en las armaduras

RON: Solían ser agentes de J.G, confiemos

DIRECTORA: Aceptare solo si aceptan venir bajo mis ordenes

Las dos armaduras después de pequeñas quejas siguieron a la directora en conjunto con los demás agentes de J.G

FUKUSHIMA: Si algo pasa ella estará lejos, verdad?

WILL: No entrara en el impacto directo, lo que me mantendrá más tranquilo

R.C: No tenemos posibilidad de lograrlo lo saben, verdad?

FUKUSHIA: Cuantas posibilidades tenia Ron de ganar contra la criatura?

R.C: Bajas, pero no cero, nosotros estábamos de su lado

WILL: Cuantas eran las posibilidades de mantener un secreto a todo el mundo

R.C: Casi cero, pero con mi ayuda se puede

FELIX: Tú crees que el es capaz de matar

R.C: No, es impo…

FELIX: El ya lo ha hecho

WILL: De que hablas… él?

RON: Yo, (interrumpió) hace mucho cometí un error que nunca borrare, un segundo que marco mi vida y que nunca desaparecerá y si no lo logran, si hoy uno de nosotros no vuelve será lo mismo piénsenlo

FELIX: Hace tiempo Ron soltó unas palabras de su pasado que estoy seguro que lo atormentan, pero él jamás lo demostrara, el vive de frente sin preocuparse, dando lo mejor y ayudando en lo que puede, si no lo logramos seremos una carga más para el

FUKUSHIMA: Pero como se supone que tomemos esta información, en esta situación

R.C: Como un incentivo, debemos lograrlo y ayudar a aquel que ayuda a todos, guardándose sus problemas sin importar que tan grandes sean

Cientos de hilos se juntaron en la espalda de Will formando un tentáculo muy grueso con el cual golpeo el suelo saliendo disparado hacia el misil, del cuerpo de Fukushima empezaron a salir cuervos mientras con su brazo apretó su Katana tan fuerte como pudo desapareciendo entre aquellas negras aves, R.C cambio sus dos brazos juntando viento en cantidades mayores a las anteriores, para iniciar su ataque contra los robots, Félix simplemente vio el meteorito y sonrió

FELIX: No puedo no ayudarle, por suerte tendré oportunidad de usar algo que nunca uso

Félix sonrió y estiro sus brazos horizontalmente sacando sus cuchillas

FELIX: Hace mucho que no las saco a jugar (Dijo mientras salía disparado)

Will se subió al misil y metió pequeños hilos atravesando el acero y analizando la mecánica del mismo, mientras pensaba como deshacerse del material radioactivo sin afectar la zona, cuando una voz, la cual no supo de donde venia, le hablo

VOZ: Absórbelo con tus hilos, será sabroso y nadie más se verá afectado

WILL: Tú no existes, tu solo eres una tonta bestia

VOZ: Nunca me escuchas, ya te lo dije yo soy tú y tu eres la bestia, que harás

Will noto como el misil casi había llegado al suelo y supo que la explosión no afectaría a nadie pero la radiación mataría a todos en miles de Km en la redonda

WILL: Yo solo quiero ayudarle y lo hare

Will: Absorbió la radiación pero recibió el golpe directo de la explosión cuando el misil impacto contra el suelo

R.C: (Manteniendo a Ron al tanto) Ese fue Will, recibió un golpe directo del misil pero no noto radiación,

Mientras R.C al ver que los Robots lo superaban por mucho y sus ataques no lograban cargar más rápido de lo que los robots se auto reparaban

R.C: Me queda un plan pero… Ronald me escuchas, verdad?

RON: Si qué pasa?

R.C:(Por el sistema de intercomunicación) Aun cuando yo era solo una maquina tu me tratas como un amigo, me trataste igual a una persona aun cuando no tenga un cuerpo lo seguirás haciendo, verdad? Ron

RON: Que es lo que harás?

R.C activo un super-iman en su cuerpo atrayendo a todos los robots atacantes y activo su sistema de autodestrucción, lo siguiente que se vio fue una explosión arrasando todo el lugar donde estaba R.C llevándose con él a todos los robots

RON: R.C estas hay? No vayas a la luz, apaga todas las linternas

R.C: No olvides que mi verdadero cuerpo es este reloj, estoy bien

RON: Haaaa… bueno

Mientras en el cielo Fukushima saltaba de ave en ave, pero sin lograr nada, sus ilusiones no serian suficiente para acabar con aquellas aves, mientras buscaba como encargarse de tal problema una voz oyó, una voz que venía de adentro de él y el sabia quien era

VOZ: Sabes que no puedes ganarles a los pájaros sin todo mi poder, solo necesitas pedirlo y te lo daré todo, podrás acabar con tu plumífero problema

FUKUSHIMA: Solo me costara mi forma, verdad cuervo maldito

VOZ: Tú me conoces, esos limitadores que pusieron en ti, tú puedes romperlos, hazlo y ayúdalos

Uno de los pájaros logro escapar por unos segundos intentando ir a donde estaba Ron, Fukushima entendió con gran dolor que él debería ir más allá en su maldición para seguir a Ron

FUKUSHIMA: Esta bien, maldición liberada

Los ojos de Fukushima se volvieron iguales a los de un cuervo, mientras la espada se agrieto, pero antes de que se rompa por completo Fukushima estaba en el suelo con una pierna acostada en el piso y la otra doblada sobre su rodilla mientras sus brazos agarraban su espada y detrás de el, los pájaros, caían derrotados

VOZ: Jajajajaja… es tiempo de pagar

FUKUSHIMA: Si, Ron si me encuentras, mas te vale que no me pongas en una jaula (Dijo para si)

La espada se empezó a desfragmentar y los diminutos fragmentos cubrieron a Fukushima, a la vez que se volvían negros, dándole forma de cuervo

RON: Como esta Fukushima?

R.C: Los pájaros han caído

RON: Pájaros, tenemos que conseguir jaulas enormes

ERIK: O hornos grandes

R.C: Justicia Global se encargara de eso

RON: Podrían ser jaulas negras pero siempre pensé que sería bueno el amarillo

En aquel momento una sombra negra cubrió el cielo, un nuevo meteorito se podía ver a lo lejos

R.C: Ron, de entre todos nosotros Félix es el que tiene menos posibilidades de frenar el meteorito

RON: No, él es el único que puede hacerlo, yo confió en el

Mientras en el cielo Félix se acercaba al meteorito, pero a su lado Surfer se acerco

FELIX: Vienes a pelear o a molestarme

SURFER: A ninguna de esas, solo observo lo que pasa, no interferiré aun cuando tu vida corra riesgo y créeme lo correrás

FELIX: Tal vez pero él cree en mi aun cuando soy el más débil, por eso solo me queda una cosa por hacer (Sonrió) "Adrenalyn charge"

Félix tiro sus cuchillas clavándolas fuerte mente en la enorme roca, las cuchillas brillaron líneas azules y la roca se detuvo por unos momentos  
Félix sintió felicidad creyendo que lograría ganarle al meteorito, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el meteorito volvió a caer lentamente, necesitaba más fuerza

SURFER: Es imposible que ganes con tu nivel actual, ya te he medido

FELIX: El confía en mí

SURFER: Pues se equivoca, tus aliados pueden usar más poder entregando parte de ellos pero tu ni eso puedes hacer, déjalo caer y vete, te salvarías

FELIX: Si ellos entregaron parte de ellos yo hare lo mismo… Haaaaaa

Félix sobre cargo la armadura y disparo su adrenalina activando todos los parches que tenia logrando frenar el meteorito y subirlo hasta lograr llegar a la atmosfera y con un último gran esfuerzo lo disparo alejándolo de la tierra, una sonrisa se vio en su cara, pero poco duraría, lentamente empezó a caer, Félix se dio cuenta que no podía moverse y que su tabla y el traje no servían, al notar esto entendió que el golpe seria mortal y que nadie podría salvarlo

SURFER: Ya te lo he dicho, no te salvare, esto te lo buscaste solo, pásalo solo

FELIX: No estoy solo (Le costaba hablar) además ellos están bien y eso es lo que importa (Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la sonrisa se mantuvo en señal de calma) Yo los ayude, hahaha

SURFER: Tanto valen ellos

FELIX: Ellos lo valen todo, porque ellos lo defienden a todos

Mientras Ron y Erik seguían peleando cuando R.C aviso la situación

R.C: Félix lo logro pero su armadura no está funcionando, el está cayendo y de muy alto,

Las armaduras rodearon a Ron de montones, tratando de inmovilizarlo y contenerlo

RON: Si no hago algo Félix…

Dentro de Ron en la habitación de la jaula de Kurama delante estaba el monito azul quien se sentó en canasta junto sus manos en el centro y cerro sus ojos poniéndose en posición de meditación

Ron quien estaba rodeado de armaduras junto sus brazos tapando su cara, una esfera azul de energía apareció y luego separo sus brazos estirándolos, el escudo de energía se abrió como si fuera una flor liberando enorme pétalos que dispersaron a las armaduras

RON: R.C mandare a la capa a cubrir a Félix

ERIK: Espera la energía azul se quedo dormida por lo de recién, el dragón aun está durmiendo y la roja no la podrás usar por el traspaso de antes

R.C: Y el reloj esta sin energía y no tendrá por un rato largo, además la Directora y los agentes están por llegar, si no cubres tu cara te reconocerán

Ron se saco su armadura, estiro su brazo y dijo

RON: Ve, cuídalo

La Capa de las Sombras le lanzo directo a Félix alejándose y dejando a Ron con su ropa de todos los días y su cara descubierta, sin ninguna clase de protección

R.C: Corre, J-G podrá hacer algo ya nos encargamos de los más problemáticos

RON: Es tiempo que pruebe algo que hace mucho que no hago

Ron se inclino doblando sus rodillas poniendo su puño derecho en el piso y su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla izquierda, respiro profundamente y exhalo sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones

RON: Segundo Paso, corrida en espiral

Del cuerpo de Ron empezó a salir vapor en grandes cantidades

ERIK: Eso es nuevo, que te está pasando

RON: No es nuevo… Es viejo y no sé si podre controlarlo

R.C: Ron, detecto demasiados procesos anormales en tu cuerpo, que está pasando?

RON: Después lo explicare ahora debemos seguir

Mientras lejos se veía como a lo alto un joven morocho caía con una sonrisa en su cara mientras a su lado Surfer lo miraba fijamente, descendiendo a su lado, veía como la armadura se rompía descubriendo su cuerpo y dejando los vestigios de su arma y lo que una vez fue su protección, ahora solo inútil metal que no lo salvaría, el joven no sobreviviría la caída pero no parecía importarle, giro su cabeza y vio al sol brillando a lo lejos en el horizonte y Surfer al ver esto pensó que al igual que el final del día la vida de aquel joven llegaba a su final y eso no estaba mal, había cumplido con todo lo que él deseaba y se iba con una sonrisa y tranquilidad en su rostro

SURFER: Veo que no te arrepientes de morir

FELIX: (Giro la cabeza y casi riendo dijo) Estas equivocado

SURFER: Parases tranquilo

FELIX: Eso es obvio, ya gane y nos podemos ir todos

SURFER: Pero no sobrevivirás, deberías saberlo

FELIX: Ron siempre ayuda a sus amigos

En ese momento La Capa De Las Sombras apareció cubriendo a Félix al tomar la forma de pantalones, una campera y un casco

FELIX: Espero que venga con para caída integrado, porque si no, no lo contare

SURFER: Sigues tan seguro de que estarás bien

FELIX: Ya nooooooo

Félix ya sin poder controlar su cuerpo empezó a girar en el aire y cuando estaba cerca del suelo sus manos se aferraron a árboles y ramas

FELIX: Parece que no controlo mi cuerpo pero esta ropa mueve mis piernas

Del casco se oyó la voz de R.C

R.C: Félix me escuchas

FELIX: Fuerte y claro, que es esto?

R.C: No hay tiempo, la ropa moverá tu cuerpo tu solo confía y ven para acá

Félix sin dudar salió corriendo para donde estaba Ron mientras la Directora casi había llegado con Ron y Erik quienes peleaban contra las armaduras y se encontraron con que las armaduras habían caído ante los jóvenes guerreros

JAVOC: Nos hubieran dejado algo, para pasar el rato

DIRECTORA: Veo que me preocupe de nada

Ron estaba de espalda con la remera desgarrada, quemada y destrozada

ERIK: Tienen una remera para mi nuestro mutuo amigo

KIM: Black-Boy, pero que paso con su armadura

Ron se dio vuelta, mostrándose a todos los presentes, pero él había cambiado su pelo tenia puntas negras, mientras que su cuerpo se había tonificado mostrando músculos pareciendo estar más trabajado y fibroso, pero el cambio que más se notaba, al acercarse, era en sus ojos, sus pupilas tomaron forma de espiral

DIRECTORA: Que tienes en tus ojos? (Pregunto acercándose)

ERIK: Esa es una buena pregunta, pero no nos lo contaras

R.C: Hemos logrado vencer a las armaduras y los demás robots, aves, el misil y el meteorito; será mejor que nos vallamos, la nave la mandamos a cubrir la zona en caso de que alguna de las armaduras o cualquier otro quiera escapar pero al parecer fue infructífero

DIRECTORA: No, fue un acto muy precavido pero porque hablas desde el reloj

VOZ: Aprovechen a hablar porque deseo sacarme varias dudas

Una voz se oyó desde el cielo y cuando todos los presentes giraron la cabeza para ver quien había dicho tales palabras y se encontraron con un enmascarado parado en el aire como si tocara el suelo, el extraño estaba cubierto con una capa negra con capucha y su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca con un circulo vacio en la frente

VOZ: Tú me pones en problemas, lo sabes?

DIRECTORA: Si estás aquí puedo suponer que no eres alguien normal, verdad?

VOZ: (Ignorando a la Directora) Estoy sorprendido, no creí que sacrificarías a tus hombres para ganarme, eres muy raro lo sabes?

ERIK: No hemos sacrificado a nadie "Director"

Al terminar de hablar Erik se abalanzo contra el enmascarado el cual no se movió en lo mas mínimo, recibiendo el ataque de frente, pero cuando Erik lo toco solo consiguió atravesarlo

R.C: Quien eres?

VOZ: Pues llámenme fatus y digamos que soy… un demonio

ERIK: El es el director de operaciones de O-D

Todos los agentes sacaron sus armas para apuntarlo

FATUS: No se molesten, morirán igual, pero antes dime Black-Boy como puedes tirar a tus amigos al infierno y estar tan tranquilo y sin decir una palabra

DIRECTORA: Fue su decisión, ellos lo hicieron porque era lo correcto

FATUS: Jajaja y eso justifica la orden dada

RON: (Cortando su silencio) Ellos están bien y llegando

FATUS: Eso es mentira, ellos murieron por tu culpa, tú los mataste

RON: Tú crees, porque yo estoy preocupado

La respuesta sonó a burla provocando que el enmascarado levante su mano y de su manga salieron varios fierros de metal apuntando a Ron, pero antes de que los fierros lo alcancen una figura blanca se acerco por el costado derecho pateando los metales mandándolos al suelo

FATUS: Y tú quien serias?

El hombre con una remera de J.G azul y el pelo largo y blanco y una cara muy pálida dijo:

WILL: Silver-Boy, sepan disculpar pero ganar al misil me dejo consecuencias temporales

Cortando la charla Abraham y Javoc atacaron al enmascarado pero nuevamente todos los ataques que recibía solo atravesaban su cuerpo

Fatus: Basuras como ustedes no me harán nada

Nuevamente un fierro salió de su manga pero esta vez se quedo sujeto a la misma, Fatus apunto a las armaduras cuando del cielo un cuervo, negro como el carbón, a gran velocidad cayó en picada tomando a las armaduras y alejándolas del ataque, para luego subirse al hombro de Will

R.C: Acá tienes a Black-Bird

DIRECTORA: Eso es uno de sus cuervos

WILL: Ningún cuervo puede moverse así solo, además cuando se libera la maldición esta consume a Black-Bird, por un tiempo será un cuervo

RON: Necesitaremos una jaula, tiene que ser negra?

FATUS: Tú sabes cómo confundirme con esta actuación y odio que me confundan

RON: Si necesitas que te orienten recuerda el sol sale por el norte o era por el este

Fatus sin decir una palabra levanto la mano y las partes del suelo donde estaban clavadas las estacas se levantaron centinelas de roca pero antes de poder moverse fueron atravesados por dos sombras que se pusieron al lado de Ron

R.C: Puedes repetir eso de que estaban todos muertos?

FATUS: Supongo que White-Bird y Green-Boy, no?

Félix vestido de negro y a su lado un pequeño diablo verde de tamaño juguete

R.C: Tal y como ya hemos dicho quedamos diferentes por la pelea pero seguimos juntos

Fatus se puso de pie y descendió hasta el suelo

FATUS: Acabemos esto

Antes de que pudiera atacar un grito se escucho

VOZ: Yo que tú me retiraría

Fatus giro la cabeza viendo al gran líder de J-G el misterioso Logan

FATUS: Tú no puedes hacer nada, nadie puede pararme

Logan se puso delante de Ron y sus amigos

LOGAN: Ataca si te atreves

FATUS: No he venido para iniciar una batalla contigo, solo he venido a confirmar cinco potenciales de guerra, pronto todos estarán bajo mi control

Un violento viento rodeo al Fatus el cual lentamente desapareció de la vista de todos

LOGAN: Bien ahora que nos sacamos de encima al gran problema decidamos que hare con ustedes, mis jóvenes amigos, más específicamente tu Erik hiciste algo muy malo

ERIK: Javoc, Abraham que desean hacer?

ABRAHAM: Nos gustaría quedarnos en J-G para que nos ayuden

JAVOC: Y Ayudarles, siempre cae bien un peleador

SERVANTE: Este cuerpo no sirve pero yo seguiré a mi amo Erik

SURFER: Yo solo seguiré paseando por el mundo

DIRECTORA: Sacando las dos armaduras, no podemos permitir que hagan lo que quieran, ustedes cinco vendrán conmigo, entran oficialmente en custodia de Justicia-Global

ERIK: Di la verdad, quieres detenerme verdad

LOGAN: Es lo que debemos hacer, digo aterraste el mundo

ERIK: Los demás no tuvieron nada que ver

LOGAN: Concuerdo pero las armaduras vendrán en custodia para ver cómo ayudarlas además tal y como dijeron podrían ser valiosas armas contra O-D, por parte de tu robot no será bueno dejarlo suelto y el tipo flotante me gustaría que nuestros científicos lo revisaran

ERIK: Yo no iré con ustedes, aun tengo mucho que hacer y necesito echarle el ojo a cierto inútil

LOGAN: En otro momento simplemente te llevaría conmigo, sin importar tu opinión pero viendo la cara de Black-Boy ya sé quién es en realidad y analizando su vida y los últimos meses veo quiénes son tus aliados, es una sorpresa y a la vez un tranquilidad saber que eres tú

RON: Erik y el robot se vendrán con nosotros

DIRECTORA: No podemos permitir eso, ni siquiera a ustedes

R.C: Nosotros evitamos sus planes, son nuestra responsabilidad

DIRECTORA: No podemos dejar libre a tan peligrosa persona

RON: El se portara bien, verdad?

ERIK: Supongo que… lo intentare

DIRECTORA: Esa no fue la respuesta que quería oír

R.C: Si Black-Boy dice que se viene con nosotros, el vendrá con nosotros

LOGAN: Cálmense, no sirve pelear entre nosotros, hagamos un juego para decidir qué haremos

DIRECTORA: No podemos apostar tal decisión en un juego, eso no está bien

LOGAN: Tu qué dices, te animas a jugar

ERIK: Yo peleare contra quien tú quieras (Dijo acercándose a Ron) pero no podrás ganarme

LOGAN: Yo creo que hubo demasiadas peleas por este día en vez de eso que tal si jugamos a corre o te agarro y encierro por el resto de tus días, les gusta el nombre acabo de inventarlo

ERIK: Suena divertido pero ustedes siempre saben cómo sacarle la diversión

R.C: En qué consiste este juego?

LOGAN: Ustedes seis deben escapar de nosotros, perdón siete y si llegan a donde está su nave todos ustedes, será su victoria y no buscaremos a Erik mientras se comporte

DIRECTORA: Suena fácil de entender

R.C: Demasiado simple y a la vez tan difícil para nosotros

LOGAN: Te diste cuenta, si, si ustedes escaparan sería lo mismo, aun están "afectados", digamos, de sus asañas recientes, pero aun así seguirán los caprichos del mocoso rubio ahí parado, no? Así que escapar no les será fácil, pero su nave es muy habilidosa, a nosotros nos conviene que no la usen ya que con ella será fácil para ustedes desaparecer, así que les propongo lo siguiente la nave está lejos, la dejan donde está y si todos ustedes, los siete, llegan a la puerta de la nave J-G dejara a Erik y su robot a su cargo, que dicen, interesante, no?

R.C: Tu propuesta nos pone en desventaja

WILL: Podríamos simplemente irnos

RON: Suena divertido, acepto, que dicen jugamos un rato

ERIK: Que reglas debemos seguir

FELIX: Lo hará aun sin nosotros, así que estoy dentro

WILL: Bien pero no se quejen cuando terminemos cenando tarde

Fukushima hecho cuervo sacudió sus alas en señal de estar listo para correr

R.C: Alguna regla además de no dañar a nadie, y lo digo por ti Erik

LOGAN: Mientras nadie salga dañado estará bien, así que corran, mejor dicho corre que nadie te alcance, y recuerda jamás te arrepientas de tus malas acciones joven

RON: Casi se me olvida, tú el de la tabla de Surf quieres venir

SURFER: Yo solo quiero ver lo que es interesante, tu eres interesante?

RON: Mucho, listos (Grito fuertemente) Corran, nos vemos en el Hefestus

Will tomo al cuerpo de R.C el cual casi no se movía mientras Fukushima se acerco a Will y salieron ambos corriendo, Erik tomo a Servante y siguió a Ron mientras los agentes se dispersaron para agarrarlos a su vez

DIRECTORA: Equipo A por el este equipo B por el oeste Kim lleva al equipo C por el norte y el equipo D por el sur conmigo, los que están heridos se queden y hagan guardia a los dos "voluntarios"

LOGAN: yo me quedo aquí esperando por el transporte

Mientras Will y R.C saltaban de árbol en árbol, las ropas le daban gran agilidad

FELIX: Tengo más movimiento que con mi traje, lástima que no sea yo quien se mueve

R.C: Estas de acuerdo con que Erik venga con nosotros?

FELIX: No pero no había tiempo de discutir, cuando lleguemos hablaremos con Ron

WILL: (Hablando por el intercomunicador) Yo opino igual, no me gusta la idea de que Erik este cerca de Ron y menos que lo ayudemos a escapar

R.C: Mas importante apúrense o los alcanzaran

En la entrada de la nave varios agentes esperaban para emboscar a los ocho


	18. Fashion victim and reunion

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 18

En la entrada de la nave Hefestus un grupo de agentes de J-G esperaban mientras otro grupo esperaba escondido, lejos varios metros Ron y sus amigos se reunían

R.C: Ya estamos todos

RON: Seguro no veo al de la tabla de surf

FELIX: El puede volar no me preocupa

WILL: Cual es el plan?

ERIK: Los noqueo sin demasiados daños y listo

Fukushima picoteo la cara de Erik

ERIK: Que haces, sabes que podría aplastarte?

R.C: No hacemos las cosas de esa forma, esto haremos…

ERIK: El robot da las órdenes?

FELIX: Algún problema con eso?

WILL: Te estamos ayudando a escapar de prisión debes estar agradecido

ERIK: Están evitando que mate a todo J-G y que escape y Ron lo sabe, no?

RON: Oye eso es feo, sabes que es más fácil si vives sin tener que esconderte

R.C: Como sea este es el plan, es simple pero escuchen

Mientras en la puerta de la nave los agentes vieron como Fukushima en su forma humana aparecía y levantaba su mano asiendo aparecer otra nave y de su espalda salían los demás seis

FUKUSHIMA: Fueron engañados, jajajajaja

Rápidamente el otro grupo que se escondía salió para interceptar a los seis que venían cuando los atravesaron descubriendo que eran hologramas mientras que el grupo que se acerco a la nave y a Fukushima se dieron cuenta que estos dos eran hologramas, todos los agentes vieron a la nave original viendo a todos los siete entran y arrancar la nave

Agente: Esto no le va a gustar a la Directora

-Mas tarde en Hefestus mientras volvían-

R.C: Hagamos un resumen

FELIX: Kurama, el dios intergaláctico que habita en ti

WILL: Salvo la vida de Erik dándole más poder del que tenia, para estabilizarlo

ERIK: Y en el traspaso le dio un nuevo poder a Ron

R.C: Sacando que tú fuiste quien se lo pidió

RON: Cuando lo ponen así, es exacto eso paso

Fukushima aun en forma de cuervo picoteo a Ron

RON: Duele espera, no lo hagas, me recuerdas a los cuervos del auto del Dr. P

R.C: Insisto ellos no te seguían

FELIX: Mas importante que haremos con Erik y… Servante verdad?

ERIK: De hecho cambiare la forma de Servante así que trabajare unos días en su cuerpo

Will: Y el tipo flotante desapareció, no me agrada para nada

ERIK: Surfer no hará nada malo, solo quiere ver cosas interesantes

FELIX: Yo creo lo mismo, además algo me dice que pronto lo veremos

RON: Con eso terminado podemos sacar la pausa, quiero jugar

R.C: Antes, Erik puedes usar el Hefestus para trabajar en Servante

WILL: Me opongo, no me agrada que quede en nuestra nave

ERIK: Se mas listo, la nave está llena de cámaras y muchas formas de controlar todos mis movimientos, es el mejor lugar donde pueden controlarme e incluso encerrarme

RON: Eso suena feo

R.C: Pero es verdad, quédate el fin de semana y veremos adonde te quedaras

RON: Se quedara en casa, esta la cucheta

WILL: Lo dejaras cerca de tus padres a quienes ya intento atacar

RUFUS: Hana

FELIX: Podría atacar, sacando el hecho de que es una mala influencia

R.C: Además a tus padres no creo que les agrade la idea

RON: Vamos cálmense todo estará bien y después hablare con mis padres, ahora juguemos

WILL: No hay forma de llevarte la contra

FELIX: R.C deja gravado que nadie apoya esta idea

RON: Hasta cuando Fukushima será un cuervo? se me ocurre una idea

WILL: Por lo que se, unas horas más para mañana a la mañana será una persona normal

ERIK: Relativamente normal diría

WILL: Ron hay algo más que quiero decir

RON: Dime, en que te puede ayudar Don Ron

WILL: Quiero que R.C prepare un canal de comunicación con JG propio, ayudare con mi alter ego

RON: Si creo que mama hiso algo como eso al horno

FELIX: Usara sus habilidades y el traje de White-Boy para ayudar a JG

RON: Hooooo… claro porque no

R.C: Ron está entrando un mensaje a tu celular de un conocido tuyo se llama Timothy

RON: El único hurón si

RUFUS: Zarigüeya

WILL: Eso si necesitara traducción

FELIX: Ron fue, digamos que ayudante de un ex-actor retirado, Timothy Nort

ERIK: Y él era el único hurón

RON: Que dice puedo ir a verlo? Puedo?, vamos ahora

R.C: Te invita a pasar por su casa pero no iremos ahora todavía tienes que hacer tus trabajos para la universidad, le diré que en cuanto los termines iras

RON: Hoooo…

FELIX: Te ayudaremos a hacerlos y mientras antes termines, antes podrás ir a verlo

El fin de semana paso rápido Erik se la paso encerrado en Hefestus mientras Ron y los demás se la pasaron asiendo ensayos y trabajos para gran cantidad de universidades, pero cuando terminaron Ron sabía lo que debía hacer, se armo de valor, se sentó con sus padres y les pidió que dejen a Erik quedarse en su casa, sus padres lo único que le preguntaron fue

Sres. IMPARABLES: Ron crees que él es un buen chico

RON: El solo está un poco confundido pero es bueno y pronto me vera como un amigo

Sres. IMPARABLES: Esta bien puede quedarse, pero debe portarse bien

RON: Sii, no te alegra Erik

ERIK: Gracias, supongo

Sres. IMPARABLES: Pero aun debe ir a la escuela y terminarla

RON: Ya lo anotamos empieza mañana y también le conseguimos un puesto en la Compra Inteligente, en el Dto. de Mascotas

ERIK: Si, viva (Sarcásticamente)

Sres. IMPARABLES: No estás emocionado Erik

ERIK: Mas emocionado estoy por ver la reacción de Kim cuando se entere de que estoy viviendo con ustedes

Sres. IMPARABLES: No se lo has dicho

RON: No y tengo un poco de miedo

El lunes llego y Kim pasó a buscar a Ron por la casa para ir a la escuela como todos los días

Kim: Ron apúrate no podemos llegar tarde

Un chico rubio salía a las apuradas de la casa espera Kim hay algo que quiero decirte

KIM: Sube, me lo cuentas allá

En ese momento de atrás del rubio salió el morocho tan odiado por la pelirroja

KIM: Erik…

La heroína salió del auto y se puso en posición de combate

KIM: Ron quédate atrás mío

RON: Calma Kim el no está acá para pelear

ERIK: Y si lo estuviera no podrías hacer nada en mi contra

KIM: Quieres probarlo?

ERIK: Jaajajaja

RON: Kim cálmate el está conmigo para ir a la escuela

Ante la reacción de enojo nadie se quedo a salvo de la furia liberada por una muy furiosa Kim desde Ron por aceptar pasando por sus padres por permitirlo, hasta Black-Boy por sugerirlo a quien casi le arranca el brazo a Ron para hablar con él, pero luego de ver que nadie buscaba problemas y que llegaban tarde a la escuela Kim acepto y se subieron al auto, al llegar a la escuela el susto de gran cantidad de los alumnos y el disgusto del personal docente presente pero dado que Ron respondió por el muchos se calmaron y por el momento dejaron de lado toda emoción y siguieron tan normal como pudieron

-Más tarde en la cafetería-

FELIX: Entonces iras a visitar al Sr Nort

RON: Si el sábado después del trabajo pasare y será súper

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo con una remera blanca con la foto del único hurón) historias

ERIK: Toda la tarde con una vieja estrella olvidada de la televisión

KIM: Debe tener muchas historias

RON: Si será increíble la última vez que fui estuvo contando mucho sobre la televisión

ERIK: Que alegría guau

KIM: Esto es demasiado raro y un poco incomodo

FELIX: Estoy de acuerdo y muy en contra de esto

RON: Que pero yo quiero ir, me dijeron que si terminaba mi tarea podía ir después del trabajo

RUFUS: difícil (Agarrando la remera blanca de antes)

ERIK: Díganle que no puede ir y me salvaran el día

KIM: No lo dicen por ir con el Sr. Nort

RON: Hooo…

RUFUS: Fiuuuu

ERIK: Lo dicen, por mí, Ron

RON: Entonces puedo ir?

RUFUS: Por favor

KIM: Has notado que nadie se te acerca, incluso ahora todos están lejos de la mesa

Ron miro para todos lados notando que todas las mesas de alrededor estaban vacías ya que los alumnos se amontonaban en las mesas más lejanas

RON: Se me hiso raro que no había nadie en la cola de la comida

RUFUS: Muy tranquilo

KIM: No necesitas pasar todo el día con Ron, si no quieres ir solo no vallas

ERIK: Parte del trato con Black-Boy es que solo puedo estar con él o con Ron

KIM: Hablando de él, Ron quiero que le des tu reloj a Wade, quiero que lo analice

RON: No, es mío y me gusta y me lo dio un amigo

RUFUS: No tocar

ERIK: Aparte no saldrá de la muñeca sin pelear

KIM: Si fuera tu amigo, el hablaría cuando le hablan

RON: Pero el está siempre

KIM: Si claro, como si eso fuera posible

RON: R.C tienes la ruta para ir a lo del Sr. Nort

KIM: No creo que simplemente te responda, debes tocar un botón o algo así no?

R.C: Si, ya programe la ruta y el horario, pero en que iras, no creo que Erik quiera ir agarrado a tu cintura

ERIK: Tiene razón

KIM: Pero ese no es Black-Boy, además como hiso para oírte sin que aprietes algún botón

R.C: Déjenme me presento, ustedes me conocen como Green-Boy

KIM: Uno de los amigos de Black-Boy

FELIX: Lo conoces, has visto su cara, como es?

KIM: De hecho en la última misión lo vimos y tengo que admitir que es muy lindo

ERIK: Jajajaja

KIM: Celos?

ERIK: No, solo que él me recuerda a Ron nada más

FELIX: Es parecido a Ron?

RUFUS: No, no

KIM: No lo creo, pero más importante, porque Ron tiene un comunicador, el es de mi compañero

ERIK: Míralo así, tú tienes tu Kimunicador con Wade y Ron tiene su Comunicador con R.C

KIM: Ron ya había nombrado a R.C antes, quien eres?

R.C: Me gustan los juegos en línea como a Ron y bueno nos hicimos amigos, nada más

FELIX: Entonces irán a la casa del Sr. Nort?

KIM: Los puedo pasar a buscar y vamos en el auto

En aquel momento una morocha apareció

BONNIE: Porque nadie se acerca, sé que es bueno alejarse de ciertos, dolores de cabeza (Mirando a Kim) pero esto es pasarse, no por mucho

KIM: Si fuera tan así tú estarías lejos de Ron, espera, no te sorprende ver a Erik en la escuela

BONNIE: No, Yo le dije a Ron que no lo quería cerca de él pero como siempre no escucha a nadie que no tenga queso en la mano

RON: Queso, dan pizza?

RUFUS: Pizza (Saliendo del bolsillo)

BONNIE: Ves?

FELIX: Tiene razón en eso, no tiene mucha concentración

KIM: Cuando te lo dijo?

ERIK: R.C le conto para ver si ella podía convencerlo de que yo no me quede en su casa

KIM: Conoce a R.C

BONNIE: Ni me preguntes, cada vez que hablo con el no entiendo nada, aunque tampoco me interesa entender, mas importante, Ron este fin de semana saldremos el sábado a cenar, debes preparar algo elegante

R.C: Me encargare de los detalles Ron, para el sábado

BONNIE: acepto pero que sea fuera de la ciudad y tu (Apuntando a Erik) no vienes

ERIK: Incluso yo se la privacidad de una cita, estoy fuera

BONNIE: Bien, Ron?

RON: Si dime (mirando papeles)

BONNIE: Que son esos?

RON: Papeles organizativos para inventarios, tengo que organizar un almacén y este es el orden

RUFUS: (Mareado con papeles en su mano) Ordenar

ERIK: Ron debe organizar uno de los almacenes y el Sr. Barking le dio los esquemas organizativos de inventario de los productos de la Compra Inteligente

KIM: Y porque los tiene?

R.C: Trabaja en la Compra Inteligente, en Abarrotes, desde hace 14 años

Los seis se levantaron de la mesa yendo a sus casilleros, Félix se despidió mientras en el casillero de Kim al abrirlo Monique estaba acercándose al suyo y Kim la saludo

KIM: Hola Monique

MONIQUE: Hola Monique, hola Monique

KIM: Alguna razón para ese tono?  
MONIQUE: Te consigo empleo en mi tienda y así es como me pagas

KIM: Y ahora de que hablas?

MONIQUE: No finjas conmigo te vi con mis propios ojos

KIM: Me viste qué?

MONIQUE: salir de la oficina de la gerente, te descubrí husmeando en los diseños

KIM: Haaayy… claro que no

MONIQUE: Ha y supongo que fue tu gemela idéntica, no?

R.C: O Camille León

KIM Y MONIQUE: Camille León

En la computadora de Kim apareció Wade

WADE: Camille León escapo de la cárcel, aparentemente se transformo en un guardia y escapo

RON: Oigan quien no esperaba eso, además de los guardias y nosotros?

En ese momento una mano cerró el casillero, eran los policías de la moda quienes buscaban a Kim pero después de señalar a Camille como sospechosa se fueron

KIM: (Mirando a Wade) A donde vamos?

WADE: Al único lugar a donde Camille ganara mucho por diseños robados, Milán hogar de la moda subterránea

RON: Vamos a ir a Italia, Boohyaa

KIM: Pensé que estabas haciendo inventario en la Compra Inteligente

ERIK: Además no querías ir a la casa del

RON: Oh rayos valla forma de cancelar el Boohya

MONIQUE: Esta bien Ron te sustituyo

KIM: Gracias pero… yo… yo puedo sola

MONIQUE: Oye Camille también me engaño

KIM: Me gustaría contarte sobre los peligros de una misión pero Milán me llama

BONIQUE: Espera Kim

KIM: Que quieres Bonnie, no creo que te interesen las imitaciones

BONNIE: Yo iré contigo

KIM: Que? , porque te interesaría venir

BONNIE: Porque si te retrasas en esto o no lo terminas para el sábado Ron saldrá corriendo para ayudarte, y yo me quedare sin mi cena y tu chico malo encárgate de que termine el inventario

MONIQUE: Espera la llevas a ella y no a mí

KIM: Así parece, nos vamos

Después de la escuela y el trabajo Ron gracias a la ayuda de R.C y Erik salieron hacia la casa del Sr. Timothy Nort a las afuera de la ciudad, yendo en el Hefestus

RON: No están emocionados

RUFUS: Sii, siii, sii

ERIK: Solo me alegra no tener que ir en la moto, me da escalofríos pensarlo, no te preocupan las chicas? No es como si hubieran ido de paseo

RON: No, Kim es fuerte y Bonnie esta con ella

R.C: Además los ala-modistas no son gente fuerte, y al parecer Monique logro que Wade la mande detrás de ellas dos, las tres estarán bien

ERIK: Si tu lo dices, ha casi se me olvida, R.C ya cargaste la masa sintética

R.C: Casi solo unas horas mas

RON: Que masa, es para el horno, puedo darte algunos consejos

ERIK: No, es para el nuevo cuerpo de Servante, más importante, falta mucho para llegar?

Lejos en una alcantarilla en Milán intentando entrar en la base de los Ala-Modista

KIM: No era necesario que vengas

BONNIE: Ya te lo he dicho, si te retrasas no podre tener mi cita tranquila

KIM: Entonces has un favor y deja de quejarte, por todo

BONNIE: No es mi culpa si no pudiste entrar por la ventana y casi caes

MONIQUE: Por suerte estaba cerca y te agarre antes de que algo malo pase

KIM: A diferencia de alguien

BONNIE: Ya te lo dije, una bella falda estaba en vidriera

MONIQUE: Di la verdad, no te gusta que Kim y Ron vallan a misiones solos, verdad?

BONNIE: Yo no dije eso

KIM: Hay cosas más importantes, que hablar sobre Bonnie y Ron besándose

MONIQUE: Nadie hablo sobre un beso

BONNIE: Y quien dijo que fue un solo beso

KIM: Yo y toda la escuela sabe que tu y Ron llegaron muy lejos

MONIQUE: La verdad es que muchos lo tienen como un héroe por eso

KIM: Pero eso no es tema nuestro

BONNIE: Yo y Ron nos Hemos besado después de alguna cena o antes de algún partido pero nunca más allá de eso y siempre soy yo quien hace su avance, a veces me gustaría que fuera él quien me abrase y mirándome a los ojos me bese y no ser yo quien lo busque a el

KIM: Porque me cuentas esto, yo… no es momento para eso

BONNIE: Tu eres la única que puede entenderme, el no es como los demás chicos desesperados de la escuela, el es más inocente y lo entiendo pero…

MONIQUE: Ya entiendo, porque querías venir y es cierto el no es como los demás chicos

KIM: Mira Bonnie yo… no sé qué decirte, Ron es muy despistado, el nunca se dará cuenta de las cosas sin que se lo digan directamente y explicado de manera muy fácil

En ese momento un sensor ubicado a la altura del tobillo se activo y una reja trabo el camino de las tres jóvenes

KIM: Basta, oficialmente estoy haaa….

BONNIE: Te dije que no vengas por la alcantarillas

KIM: (Sacando su Kimunicador) Wade además de tu sorpresita que hay, a qué clase de defensa nos enfrentamos

WADE: Los Alamodistas usan lo último en defensa auto sensorial

KIM: Los Alamodistas?

MONIQUE: Haaaa… No conoces a los Alamodistas

KIM: Tengo qué?

WADE: Enviando perfiles

BONNIE: Yo tampoco los conozco, solo uso original, nada de copias

MONIQUE: Tal vez la misiones sean tu suerte pero la moda es lo mío

KIM: Heee… bueno Monique, no es que no tenga un plan B pero como llegarías tu a dentro

Las tres chicas se fueron siguiendo el plan de Monique, mientras en la casa del Sr. Nort Ron y Erik

ERIK: Te dije que golpearas con fuerza, seguramente el viejo no escuche bien

De la puerta se oyó

Sr. NORT: A quien le dices viejo, mocoso irrespetuoso

ERIK: A quien le dices mocoso, soy más de lo que fuiste

RON: Oye eso no es muy bueno, deberías tener más respeto con un héroe como el

RUFUS: Eso, mas bueno

ERIK: El solo era un actor

Sr. NORT: Pero deje mi marca en el mundo

ERIK: Créeme yo también deje una marca en este mundo

RON: Pero tú no usabas leotardo

RUFUS: Ni disfraz

Sr NORT: Sin leotardo, no sabes nada pero no te preocupes te enseñare como se hacen las cosas, pasen, tomaremos algo mientras les cuento sobre cómo se pelea contra el mal

ERIK: Sera una muy mala y larga tarde

Mientras en una ruta lejos de la mansión del Sr. Nort Félix andaba a altas velocidades en su moto en una ruta desierta cuando a su lado apareció alguien que él no esperaba

FELIX: Hace mucho que no paseaba en la moto pero sentir el viento en la cara de verdad es algo renovador

SURFER: Parece que disfrutas ir a tan baja velocidad

La moto de Félix se sacudió cuando Surfer tomo por sorpresa a Félix, pero cuando tomo de nuevo estabilidad

FELIX: Pero que estás haciendo aquí?

SURFER: Te dije que buscaba ver cosas interesantes

FELIX: Si y también dijiste que me gusta ir a baja velocidad

SURFER: No, dije que disfrutas ir a baja velocidad

FELIX: Se que la tabla es más veloz pero o es lo mismo, además la tabla esta en reparación por el momento, vienes a pelear o qué?

SURFER: Solo ayude a Erik porque me pareció interesante pero no me interesa ni él ni O-D ni J-D

FELIX: Bien entonces que quieres

SURFER: Ver cosas interesantes

FELIX: Me gustaría mostrarte un montón de cosas interesantes pero me tengo que ir antes que tenga que volver arrastrándome sin mis pies

Félix salió así su casa pero Surfer lo siguió sin importar lo que el hiciera de un lado para el otro, hasta que un muy arto Félix se freno y decidió que era tiempo de terminar eso

FELIX: Surfer, quieres seguirme? Y que no me interponga

SURFER: No es que te puedas interponer en eso pero así es que me ofreces

FELIX: No me opondré pero no puedes dejar que nadie que no te haya visto antes te vea conmigo

SURFER: Acepto pero si te hago una pregunta debes responder con la verdad

FELIX: Acepto, pero no me preguntes por tu tabla es muy fea

Una extraña relación inicio en ese momento, una amistad o enemistad solo el tiempo lo diría, a su vez en la mansión del Sr. Nort

ERIK: No puede ser, eso está muy mal

Sr. NORT: Es verdad, pero aun así no termina hay

ERIK: Como puede ser eso…

Sr. NORT: El Quiso sacar la garra hurón pero solo saco la pantalla de humo hurón

ERIK: Jajajaja

RON: Eso no fue divertido, además son parecidas

RUFUS: No, no

ERIK: Cuéntame de vuelta lo de piensa en mí como un amigo

Sr. NORT: El lo cuenta mejor

RON: Fue muy raro tener a Kim tan cerca, no sé por qué se acerco tanto para sacarme la mascara

Sr. NORT: Pensé que lo besaría

ERIK: Jajajaj

Sr. NORT: Cambiando el tema saben porque te dije de venir Ron

RON: No, pensé que era para vernos a veces estoy muy ocupado para venir

Sr. NORT: Ron Tu eres Black-Boy verdad?

Tanto Ron como Erik se atragantaron con sus bebidas

ERIK: No de que hablas como un inútil como este podría ser un guerrero tan fuerte

Sr. NORT: Yo se que tu eres el que casi conquista el mundo

RON: Que? El solo es un amigo que yo solo

Sr. NORT: Ronald mírame a los ojos

Ron miro a los ojos a Timothy Nort sabiendo que él podría darse cuenta de su mentira, rápidamente empezó a sudar y al no poder ver a otro lado que no sea los acusadores ojos de aquel que en su momento fue su mentor, sabía que le debía la verdad y aun más importante que el protegería su secreto, el sabia de secretos

RON: Lo admito es verdad

ERIK: Que?, no, no es verdad, el es solo un torpe aspirante a ayudante

RON: R.C cuéntale toda la historia al Sr. Nort

R.C: Seguro Ron, no es que sea muy seguro

RON: Confió en el es como un mentor para mi

ERIK: No tienes un Sensei

Sr. NORT: Yo le enseñe como ser el mismo hasta el final

RON: No se puede negar esa verdad

R.C: Bien Sr. NORT acérquese, que le contare como inicio el viaje de Ron

El Sr. Nort escucho atentamente la historia de Ron mientras agregaba algún que otro comentario hasta que decidió que necesitaba mostrarles algo a los chicos

Sr. NORT: Vengan les mostrare algo increíble

RON: Iremos a la Huroverna?

Sr. Nort: Si, les mostrare un objeto que conseguí y como descubrí que eres Black-Boy

El Sr Nort y los dos jóvenes bajaron por unos tubos que se descubrieron al correrse un librero

RON: Sr. Nort me encanta su base

ERIK: He estado en bases mejores

RON: Es increíble cada vez que estoy aquí me siento emocionado

El Sr. Nort se acerco a una de las computadoras y apretó un botón ubicado detrás de la computadora antigua, lo que abrió una pared dejando a la luz una nueva pieza, Ron y Erik se acercaron para saciar su curiosidad, y vieron un cuarto con un maniquí que lo único que tenia era un collar amarillo y un texto colgado en la pared

R.C: Ron ese es el collar de Anubis

RON: Se supone que lo conozca

ERIK: De cuando conociste a Rey dolor y dedo de acero

RON: Hooo cierto fue una buena pelea y Rufus le gano

RUFUS: Ganeeee…

Sr. NORT: Eso es correcto, es el medallón de Anubis y aquel que lo posea puede ser poseído por el espíritu del poderoso dios Egipto de la muerte

RON: Aaaaa…

R.C: Yo no creo que sea una buena idea

Sr. NORT: No te preocupes sé que si lo uso sin una razón, me convertiré en un villano, no planeo usarlo, para nada

ERIK: Entonces porque lo tienes?

Sr. NORT: Su anterior usuario Jacki me lo dio como prueba de que había cambiado, deje que administrara mi dinero, ha creado una empresa llamada Shadow, creamos entre muchas cosas disfraces, ropa básicamente es textil

R.C: Y usted se quedo con esto, porque es muy buen samaritano

Sr. NORT: No sé si me creerán o si solo pensaran que soy un viejo loco pero la primer noche estaba limpiando el medallón cuando oí una voz, era Anubis y después de creer que había enloquecido de nuevo, yo empecé a hablar con él, ahora es un amigo

ERIK: Eso es posible

R.C: Sr. Nort me gustaría revisarlo si me deja

Sr. NORT: Acepto pero no cambiara nada, créeme, ya me han revisado

RON: Jaajajajaja

RUFUS: Cierto jajajaj

ERIK: Que haces? Esto no es para reírse

RON: Perdón pero el conto algo muy chistoso

R.C: Que pero si nadie en la habitación a dicho nada

RON: Anubis si, dijo que aún queda trastos que se ven más chicos que Erik

ERIK: Como que, espera trastos que quiso decir?

Sr. NORT: Ya me lo imaginaba, tú también lo puedes oír

RON: Si, está mal?

Sr. NORT: Ron yo como tu maestro me siento orgulloso de lo que has logrado hasta hoy, tu solo

RON: No estoy solo, tengo a demasiada gente ayudándome

RUFUS: Ayudar

Sr. NORT: Volviendo a temas más preocupantes, debes saber de una persona que esta juntando tanta información sobre Black-Boy como pueda y era fan de Kim, ya tiene información sobre ella y sobre ti, junte unos puntos y fue tan claro como el agua

R.C: Esperen hay demasiadas cosas preocupantes, aun quiero hacerle unos estudios Sr. Nort y sobre este fan que junta datos quien es

Sr. NORT: Solo junta datos conocidos por la gente normal y no creo que se dé cuenta de Ron y por los exámenes, estoy bien no se preocupen

R.C y Erik siguieron insistiendo en que revisaran al Sr. Nort y a la fan pero Ron se negó hasta que Bonnie lo llamo por R.C

-Tiempo antes en Milán-

KIM: Buen ojo Monique

MONIQUE: Te dije, que a mí nunca me engañaran las imitaciones

BONNIE: No fue la gran cosa, podemos irnos, algunas tenemos que prepararnos para una cita

KIM: Si ya lo se te lo pasaste toda el día repitiéndolo, Wade mándanos a casa

WADE: Tienes que ir al muelle tu barco te espera

KIM: Ya oyeron, entre más rápido nos vallamos, mas rápido nos separamos

BONNIE: No iré en barco, esta ropa no combina con el azul del mar

KIM: Y en que se supone que quieres ir

Bonnie toco su collar el cual era el que R.C le dio en Japón para comunicarse

BONNIE: Ron me escuchas

RON: Si fuerte y claro

BONNIE: Aun estas con el viejo de la tele

Sr. NORT: A quien le dices viejo? Mocosa maleducada

RON: Si Erik se divirtió un montón

ERIK: Eso no es verdad, solo soporte a un viejo y a ti hablar toda la tarde

BONNIE: Eso no importa, dile a R.C que me vengan a recoger

R.C: He calibrado tu posición mandare el Hefestus

BONNIE: Apúrate, mientras iré a comprar algo

KIM: Que acaba de pasar?

MONIQUE: Bonnie nos consiguió una nave

Mientras en la casa del Sr. Nort

Sr. NORT: Ya que se han retrasado vengan les mostrare algo genial

ERIK: Dime que es un arma, me encanta el metal propulsado

El Sr. Nort los llevo a un hangar donde encontraron una nave con forma de cara de hurón

RON: Es la huronave

Sr. NORT: Si la arregle después de que chocaste

ERIK: Jajajaja

R.C: Es lenta pero practica

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando sobre la nave mientras las chicas

KIM: Bonnie dime como es que puedes hablar con Ron por tu collar

BONNIE: R.C me lo dio, no es la gran cosa, crees que a Ron le gustara esta camisa

Digo Bonnie mientras agarraba una camisa violeta

MONIQUE: Nunca lo he visto usar algo violeta

BONNIE: Por eso quiero cambiar su vestuario

KIM: Ha, Ron no le gustan mucho las camisas

BONNIE: por eso le buscare algo que él no se compraría

MONIQUE: Tiene un buen punto hay

KIM: (De casualidad vio una camisa doblada) Esta le gustara seguro

Bonnie vio una camisa celeste con el mismo tono del cielo con dos letras Rojas; R.I en el pecho del lado derecho y en la espalda un dragón rojo que cubría su espalda en su totalidad mientras que en su hombro un pequeño mono meditando

BONNIE: no es muy simple, además no sé si el dragón le agrade, no es muy de dibujos

KIM: tu eres su novia, haz lo que quieras

BONNIE: Por ahora lo soy (Lo dijo bajo esperando que nadie la oiga)

KIM: Espera, que… Que dijiste?

BONNIE: Nada

KIM: Estas jugando con Ron, si te metes con el yo

BONNIE: Yo se la verdad, a mi no me engañes

KIM: Que, de que hablas?

BONNIE: Yo seré su novia pero él y tu terminaran juntos, un día yo me tendré que hacer al costado para dejártelo, hoy es mío pero no será para siempre mío

KIM: De que hablas, el jamás te engañaría y yo no…

BONNIE: No me digas nada, puedes mentirme a mí y tratar de engañarte a ti pero adentro tuyo lo sabes tan bien como yo, al final del día el es lo único que te completa

MONIQUE: Bonnie

BONNIE: Le llevare esta y la violeta, veamos cual le gusta mas

R.C: Bonnie la nave está esperando afuera

Bonnie: Genial a tiempo, vienen

Kim, Bonnie y Monique salieron y se encontraron con la puerta del Hefestus

KIM: Como es que consigues que te manden la nave de Black-Boy

R.C: El no la usaba y ella es la novia de un amigo

La nave despego mientras las chicas se mantenían calladas, hasta que recibieron un mensaje de Wade, alguien atacaba la base de JG y Kim fue llamada ya que intentaban buscar la bóveda donde se guardaba todo lo relacionado con Kim, R.C no solo llevo a Hefestus sino que le aviso a Ron y Erik

RON: Que esperas vamos

ERIK: Y como se supone que iremos?

Sr. NORT: Podrían ir en alguno de los vehículos hurón

ERIK: Ninguno tiene la velocidad que necesitamos

R.C: Además como justificaremos que Black-Boy llegue con nosotros

Rufus señalo la nave hurón mientras sacudía el pantalón de Ron

RON: Rufus dice que vallamos en la nave, debe tener algún plan

ERIK: Genial ahora seguimos a la rata

RON: Oye, mas respeto, es familia

Los dos jóvenes subieron a la nave y Rufus hiso seña de que Ron tocara el panel, cuando Ron lo toco la capa cubrió la nave dándole una poderosa actualización, en la pantalla R.C apareció

R.C: Lo mismo que paso con tu moto la vez anterior se ha dado y por los sistemas puedo asegurar que potencia le sobra, nos vemos Sr. Nort

Lejos en la entrada de JG Kim, Bonnie y Monique entraban

KIM: Deberían quedarse, no será seguro

MONIQUE: Si recuerdas yo te salve hoy

BONNIE: Y me necesitas para comunicarte con el de negro

R.C: Y yo recomiendo que las tres se vallan a su casa, Black-Boy está llegando

Sin prestar atención a R.C las tres chicas entraron y en uno de los pasillos se encontraron con la Directora y un grupo de sus agentes armados

DIRECTORA: Kim es bueno tenerte aquí, un intruso guiando varias armaduras de O.D quiere entrar en tu bóveda y no hemos podido sacarlo aun, apurémonos

El grupo bajo por un ascensor hasta que llego a la puerta de acero y varias cajas apiladas en los costados, los agentes se acomodaron hasta que enfrente de ellos apareció un hombre de traje negro con una máscara de acero que solo le cubría los ojos, al costado tenía una pequeña línea azul adornando, el pelo lo tenía aplastado hacia atrás y en la mano tenía un bastón el cual no usaba para caminar

MONIQUE: El no parece malo

Los agentes empezaron a disparar pero los disparos solo se desviaban lejos sin hacerle ni un rasguño

KIM: Eso no puede ser bueno

DIRECTORA: Al parecer ningún arma sirve contra el

Kim se lanzo rápidamente a atacar al extraño de blanco tirándole algunos golpes, pero solo consiguió que salir disparada contra la pared, por suerte Monique la agarro pero el extraño sin detener su avance llego casi a la puerta cuando Bonnie se le puso en frente y dijo

BONNIE: Para que llevar ese bastón si no lo vas a usar?

El extraño miro a Bonnie y muy enojado dijo

Extraño: Deja que te lo muestre

Levanto el bastón y el techo sobre la cabeza de Bonnie se empezó a desprender, pero antes de caer sobre ella una figura negra rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera divisar quien era la saco lejos tomándola en sus brazos y miro directamente a su cara

RON: Estas bien Bonnie?

BONNIE: tardaste mucho

Ron estaba sin la armadura

RON: Es que no estaba seguro por donde estaban

R.C: Ignoro mis indicaciones, pero lo bueno es que tengo preparado una gran noche

BONNIE: Si es así te perdono, pero prométeme que todo saldrá bien

EXTRAÑO: Ninguna de las Sombras ha venido en su auxilio, jajajajaja

De la nada un puño golpeo la cara del extraño tirándolo al suelo

ERIK: No soy una Sombra, soy peor, Administrador General

DIRECTORA: Lo conoces

ERIK: Es de O.D Es el encargado de reunir lo que el Director quiere, es como su secretaria

EXTRAÑO: Según los reportes tú deberías estar muerto y aun así aquí te tenemos

ERIK: Más fuerte que antes y listo a patearte en donde más te duele

EXTRAÑO: Erik mi niño recuerda tu no me ganas, yo solo busco ciertos efectos de la caja de seguridad que J.G tiene sobre Kim, cuando los tenga me iré sin dañar a nadie

RON: Bueno si lo pides amablemente, que buscas?

EXTRAÑO: Imparable, es bueno verte aquí te contare algo curioso

RON: Tienes un cumpleaños y no compraste el regalo

EXTRAÑO: Jajajaj, me han dicho que te distraes fácilmente

RON: Pero yo no voy a un cumpleaños sin regalo… casi nunca

ERIK: Valla, valla estoy siendo ignorado, estás seguro de que eso está bien

EXTRAÑO: tengo algo que se encargara de ustedes

De repente explosiones separaron, por escombros a, Ron y Bonnie del resto

EXTRAÑO: No queremos que nos interrumpan, verdad?

R.C: Los escombros no frenaran a Erik por mucho y puedo ver que todos los del otro lado están intactos y sin daños

EXTRAÑO: Estas olvidando que no vine solo, Erik se tendrá que encargar de las armaduras mientras protege a todos los agentes

RON: Es mucho problema para un regalo, podrías ir a la Compra Inteligente

El extraño se lanzo contra Ron y Bonnie listo a atacar cuando el reloj genero el escudo negro y descargas de energía salieron del mismo rechazando al extraño, Ron sin perder tiempo tomo a Bonnie de la mano y salió corriendo

RON: Tengo que poner en algún lugar seguro a Bonnie

R.C: Tengo una idea pero implicara que Black-Boy no aparecerá hoy

RON: No importa, cuál es tu plan

La capa de Ron salió de él y cubrió a Bonnie, el suelo se abrió y ella cayo mientras Ron siguió corriendo a la vez que era perseguido, mientras en el hueco por donde Bonnie cayo se podía ver como la capa se había extendido para que ella tocara suavemente el suelo, y luego se transformo en una campera negra, que quedo sobre ella

BONNIE: Ron cuídate

Corriendo y corriendo Ron llego a un salón muy grande que usaban para entrenamiento

R.C: Parece que no queda lugar para correr, que harás

EXTRAÑO: Te alcance, ya no queda lugar a donde huir

RON: Siempre queda lugar para correr

El extraño avanzo rápidamente intentado asestarle con su bastón a Ron pero nunca logro darle Ron al igual que siempre solo esquivo todos los ataques

EXTRAÑO: Según las especificaciones de tus movimientos no deberías poder evitar mis ataques, pero es justo porque puedes que actualmente se te considera un potencial de guerra y debemos eliminarte

El extraño tomo su bastón, la mano izquierda sobre la punta superior y la derecha en la inferior mientras ambas estaban estiradas y Ron vio como la habitación se empezó a congelar

R.C: Prepárate, detecto gran cantidad de energía enfrente, es como si absorbiera el calor de la habitación en ese bastón

RON: Entonces… es como una heladera?

R.C: No hay tiempo prepárate

El extraño llevo su bastón a tras de su espalda y luego hacia adelante golpeando el aire, un gran golpe rojo se dirigió hacia Ron quien solo tiro un hilo de su reloj al techo y subió evadiendo el ataque el cual genero una grieta en la pared y el techo que Ron uso para poder salir de la habitación, una vez afuera vio como Erik había acabado con todas las armaduras

RON: Erik necesito un empujón

Erik sin darse vuelta tiro su mano para atrás (La cual brillo azul) y Ron se subió a la misma, Erik tiro a Ron muy alto y el Extraño que lo seguía se impulso por el aire también

EXTRAÑO: Tanto miedo tienes que te has equivocado

De la nada Hefestus apareció y lanzo garras de acero que apresaron al Extraño


	19. El Aplastador and Odds Man In

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 19

Ron, saliendo de una base, corría de un Extraño que había irrumpido en J.G, Erik quien había derrotado a todas las armaduras que atacaron JG oyó

RON: Erik estira tu mano atrás necesito un empujón

Erik sin dudar ni mirar para atrás estiro su mano mientras esta brillo de azul, mientras Ron de un salto se paro sobre la mano de Erik

ERIK: No mueras

Erik lanzo a Ron en el aire con gran fuerza, seguido del Extraño de traje el cual salto para agarrar a Ron en el aire

EXTRAÑO: Has cometido un grave error, en el aire no puedes evadirme, es mi victoria

Ante la vista de la mayoría Ron había perdido, cuando de la nada Hefestus apareció y con garras metálicas cazo en el aire al Extraño de traje dejándolo inmóvil

DIRECTORA: Es la primera vez que tenemos una pista sobre O.D

De pronto del piso poco a poco empezó a ascender Fatus

FATUS: Te felicito es tu victoria Ronald, ciertamente eres un potencial de guerra

RON: Ayudaaaaaaa… (Grito Ron mientras caía)

Erik libero un líquido verde que amortiguando a Ron en su caída

DIRECTORA: Porque has venido?

FATUS: No me quedare mucho solo recuperare a mi asistente

Al igual que antes un violento viento rodeo a Fatus y al extraño y ambos desaparecieron

DIRECTORA: Tantos problemas y para nada, Ronald estas bien?

RON: Si, por suerte Erik estaba cerca, sino hubiéramos perdido

ERIK: Me pregunto si de verdad ganamos

KIM: A que te refieres?

BONNIE: Roooonnnnn(Se acerco corriendo y lo abrazo)

RON: Oye te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes

KIM: De donde sacaste esa campera negra Bonnie?

ERIK: Tu se la diste, no? Ron

RON: Si claro es mía

Después de que se reorganizaran se subieron al Hefestus, mientras R.C programo un piloto automático para mandar la Huronave con el Sr. Nort, y nuestros cansados amigos se fueron a su casa con muchas dudas sobre el ataque a J.G y así un nuevo día llego y un grupo de amigos se habían juntado en la cafetería en el descanso a comer cuando una muy enojada Kim empezó a aclarar las situaciones que la molestaban

KIM: Bien hagamos un pequeño análisis, primero Erik se va a vivir a la casa de Ron, dado que ayudo en el ataque a J.G lo soporte

MONIQUE: Ron tuvo una cena genial con Bonnie

KIM: A la semana siguiente las armaduras quedaron bajo la custodia de Will por lo cual él y Fukushima están viviendo con ellas

BONNIE: Ron y Yo fuimos a la cena de actuario del año de su padre

FELIX: Ron agarro una manía con los números

ERIK: Ha estado más molesto que nunca

KIM: Y ahora tengo a Surfer que por alguna razón está siguiendo a Félix a todos lados

FELIX: El no viene a la escuela, solo me sigue cuando estoy fuera

BONNIE: Yo le di a Ron una camisa violeta y creo que no le gusto

ERIK: Yo te lo confirmo, no le gusto para nada

FELIX: Es solo que no ha tenido oportunidad de usarlo

MONIQUE: No creo que deban hablar de esto, ahora

ERIK: Porque?

MONIQUE: Un poco porque estamos en la cafetería

FELIX: Muchos no se acercan y nadie intenta meterse con Erik

MONIQUE: Y la otra razón es que Ron está sentado al lado suyo

BONNIE: No te preocupes tiene esa calculadora pegada a los ojos

KIM: Ron puedes dejar la calculadora de lado por un minuto

RON: No creo, es importante que tengamos cuidado con las probabilidades

KIM: Las probabilidades de que?

RON: De todo, sabes cuales son las probabilidades de caer de la cama cuando te despiertas?

ERIK: Tú te caíste esta mañana

RUFUS: Auch (dijo la rata topo mientras se tocaba la cabeza)

RON: O de que un auto pase rápido y te salpique agua de la calle

FELIX: Eso te pasó hace unos días, llegaste todo mojado a la escuela

RUFUS: (Estornudando) Mojado

RON: O de que se te caigan los pantalones

MONIQUE: Eso te pasa casi todas las semanas

KIM: En su defensa no le ha pasado últimamente

ERIK: Entonces solo espera, en unos días se caerán igual que siempre

BONNIE: Tal vez el no pueda con sus pantalones pero tú no puedes con el

ERIK: Porque no quiero, nada más

FELIX: Pues fueron dos veces las que no quisiste poder con el

ERIK: Buscan que lo intente ahora?

En ese momento Cierta chica Japonesa conocida tanto para Ron como para Kim se acerco y abrazo Ron saludándolo

YURI: Imparable-San cuanto tiempo

RON: (Sorprendido) Yuri, hace mucho que no sabía algo de ustedes, deberían llamar más seguido

YURI: Como sabrás Imparable-San no podemos tener artefactos que disturben nuestro entrenamiento, ni que se interpongan en nuestro meditar

RON: Si, tal vez, pero ni una llamada a pasado mucho

YURI: Si, el tiempo pasa rápido si uno no lo aprovecha

BONNIE: Ron, no me presentaras a tu amiga

Una muy enojada Bonnie se acerco a Ron a preguntar sobre la chica que le hablaba de forma tan familiar, como si fuera una amiga de años

KIM: Yuri hace mucho que no te veía, desde la isla de los Señor

YURI: Possible-San es un honor y una alegría volver a verte

Félix: Kim porque no nos presentas, no creo que Ron pueda hacerlo (Dijo Félix mientras señalaba a Ron quien era bombardeado por preguntas de Bonnie)

KIM: Claro Monique, Erik, Félix déjenme les presento a una amiga se llama Yuri y es de Japón, Yuri ellos son Félix en la silla de rueda y ella es mi amiga Monique, luego ya conocerás a Erik

ERIK: Hola linda, si quieres que te muestre los alrededores avísame

RON: Yuri deja te presento a mi novia, se llama Bonnie

YURI: Es un placer, conocer al fin a la novia de un gran guerrero

Bonnie se abrazo a Ron, no le agradaba ver la cercanía entre aquella intrusa y su Ron

BONNIE: EL placer es mío a pesar que no sabía que Ron tenía una amiga como tu

ERIK: En su defensa, Ron es despistado y hace mucho que no la ve

FELIX: Además no es como si te hubiera ocultado algo, yo por otra parte estoy solo

Dijo Félix acercándose a Yuri

RON: Has pasado a ver a Fukushima

YURI: No, Maestro Sensei me dijo que no era necesario que lo vea

RON: Eso es raro, igual puedes pasar a saludarlo, digo se conocen hacen años, no?

YURI: Si, pero más importante, el Maestro Sensei me mando para hablar con Possible-San

RON: No conmigo, ni con Fukushima?

FELIX: Conoce a Fukushima?

ERIK: Ella y el estudiaron en la misma escuela, donde Ron hiso el intercambio hace unos años

BONNIE: Haa ella estudia con el viejo de la barba que vimos la otra vez

FELIX: Ten más respeto, te recuerdo que gracias a él llegaste al partido a tiempo

BONNIE: Aun así ella no me agrada

ERIK: No hay mucha gente que te agrade

R.C: Si se me permite interferir, Fukushima dice que quiere hablar con todos nosotros, le gustaría que nos encontremos más tarde

YURI: Conocen al Maestro Sensei?

FELIX: Viaje de campo a Japón

BONNIE: Escapar de la fiesta de mis dos hermanas

ERIK: Torneo de Lucha Galáctica Callejera

KIM: Que?

ERIK: Ron y los demás fueron a un torneo de juego de consola, pero se retrasaron y el Sensei apareció para ayudar a Ron y a Bonnie a llegar a tiempo, nada más

MONIQUE: Y tu como lo sabes?

R.C: Ron perdió la tarjeta de concursante y nos pidió que lo ayudemos a encontrarla

KIM: La encontraron?

ERIK: Esa pieza es un caos, no sé cómo puede encontrar algo hay

YURI: Bueno como sea Kim más tarde me gustaría hablar contigo, cuando haya más calma

KIM: Claro

RON: Eso me recuerda mañana Will dijo que nos juntemos para estudiar, quieren venir a casa

BONNIE: Mañana no puedo tengo que ir a mis clases de ballet

MONIQUE: Yo estaré en la de Kim para ayudarla con su armario

RON: Bueno eso nos deja a nosotros, mañana en mi casa a la tarde

Más tarde en el Buen Nacho Ron comía de los nacos de Kim

KIM: Esto es ridículo

RON: No creo sabias, que si te quemas la lengua podría ocasionarte una infección en 3000 de cada millones de casos, toma ahora puedes comer con confianza

KIM: El hambre se me quito, me he enfrentado a cosas peores que nacos ardientes y sigo viva, soy una posible desafiamos a las probabilidades nada es imposible

RON: Oye Kim molestas a las probabilidades

KIM: Oye Ron, sales con Bonnie, cuales son las probabilidades

RON: Casi ninguna

KIM: Entonces

RON: Lo que prueba que tengo razón, mientras ella este conmigo, horrores estadísticos podrían pasar

KIM: Y las probabilidades de que uses algunos de los movimientos o las historias que el Sr. Nort te quiere enseñar

RON: Entre más sepa, más probabilidad de que sea útil en una pelea

KIM: Haaa…

En ese momento sonó el Kimunicador

KIM: Hola Wade, que hay?

WADE: Calentamiento global

RON: Haaayyy no me hagan empezar con eso

WADE: Quiero decir que alguien irrumpió en un laboratorio con la tecnología para el calentamiento global

KIM: Vamos para allá

Los dos jóvenes salieron del Buen Nacho sin saber que en una de las prisiones de JG la cual exploto y de entre los escombros flameantes una silueta de una persona alta y extremadamente musculosa salía, cerca Fatus, el líder de la maligna organización decía

FATUS: No teníamos nada para ti pero ahora tenemos un trabajo más, encuéntralo y elimínalo

EXTRAÑO: Destruiré a todos

Lejos en un laboratorio con tecnología para el calentamiento global un muy desanimado Ron y Kim estaban saliendo luego de no haber podido impedir que el Dr. Draken y su equipo se robasen un atmosferador

KIM: Vamos Ron todo estarán bien, ya caerán, siempre caen

RON: pero Kim nadie le gana a las probabilidades, ni tu

KIM: Ron tienes que tener más confianza en ti mismo, confía en vos como yo confió en vos

En ese momento una enorme silueta cayó cerca destrozando el suelo, y se oyó

EXTRAÑO: Aplastador aplasta

Ron y Kim vieron a un hombre de unos 2 metros con gran musculatura y solo tenía un pantalón naranja, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el color gris de su piel

RON: No es un poco redundante

KIM: Y tu quien eres?

El gran hombre levanto el pie y piso fuertemente arrasando el suelo como si un gigante hubiera pisado generando un viento que hiso retroceder a Kim y Ron

KIM: El no viene a hablar

RON: Como crees que se llame

R.C: Es aplastador, es un arma de O.D

KIM: Olvido que R.C te llama por el reloj

R.C: Fatus libero a él aplastador es muy peligroso

Aplastador empezó a atacar a Kim tirándole con autos y todo lo pesado que estuviera a su alcance

Ron al ver que Kim era atacada y no el, se tiro contra aplastador

RON: Sabia que no era bueno molestar a las probabilidades

Kim vio como el puño del aplastador casi la había golpeado cuando Ron la empujo lejos de todo daño, cayendo ambos en el piso

KIM: Estuvo cerca

R.C: Ron, deben ir a otro lado o creara caos en la ciudad

En ese momento Aplastador empezó a tratar de golpear a Ron, quien evadiendo se fue alejando

R.C: Ron llame a Kim como Black-Boy por el Kimunicador le dije que me encargaría pero que necesitaba que ella valla por J.G, hay un terreno baldío cerca de aquí, podrás pelear tranquilo, Ron corrió siendo seguido hasta que al llegar a un terreno muy grande sin nadie a la redonda, cuando el Aplastador dio un salto enorme, tratando de caer sobre Ron pero él se logro correr antes de que lo alcance haciendo que el aplastador rompiera el suelo y levantara una gran cantidad de polvo, en ese momento

R.C: Ron esto servirá (El holo-Ron apareció mientras el traje cubría a Ron)

Aplastador: Te aplastare a ti también

Mientras el Holo-Ron salía corriendo para crear una cuartada, Ron tiro su puño tornado al Aplastador, el tornado le dio de lleno al Aplastador pero apenas si logro hacerlo retroceder

APLASTADOR: Esa ventisca es molesta

El Aplastador salto nuevamente pero esta vez logro dar un fuerte golpe a Ron quien logro formar su escudo a tiempo, pero este no logro frenar al aplastador, solo lo desvió alejando a Ron mientras la capa tomaba la forma de Bufanda de nuevo

R.C: Ron debes evitar cualquier golpe directo, uno solo de esos devastadores puños y no será bueno

En ese momento Kim apareció en una nave de J.G

Kim: Trajimos cables reforzados para atarlo

Kim salto para golpear al Aplastador pero fue lo mismo que golpear el suelo, el fuerte enemigo se dio vuelta levanto su puño cerrándolo y Kim abrió los ojos sin llegar a moverse cuando Ron se puso delante recibiendo el monstruoso golpe, la bufanda en vez de formar un escudo se tiro clavándose en la tierra evitando que Ron retrocediera, Kim al ver que Ron no se movía lanzo su gancho aferrándose en un edificio cercano y tomo a Ron alejándolo

KIM: Estas bien?

Kim noto como un brillo azulado se veía a través de su traje y a pesar de que ella no sabia que era, este solo podía ser señal de que se curaba

RON: Si, pero eso fue más fuerte que la salsa diablo

KIM: Sabes a veces me parece que dices las mismas cosas que Ron, espera aquí yo me encargo

Kim salió corriendo contra el Aplastador el cual le tiro un golpe, Kim solo lo Evadió tirándose al piso y en el mismo movimiento de su Kimunicador lanzo un gancho que se ato a la pierna de su enemigo mientras ella pasaba por entre sus piernas, un muy enojado Aplastador se dio vuelta tratando de golpear a Kim quien gracias a que engancho un cable en las piernas de tan fuerte enemigo, termino por caerse, logrando que este solo se enoje, apoyo su mano y al levantarse se podía ver la furia que se desato al caerse

Aplastador: Chica débil, molestas

De nuevo el furioso luchador levanto su mano, la cerro pero esta vez Ron quien aun le costaba moverse no logro pararse, gran miedo se apodero de él, un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, el sabía que no llegaría a salvar a Kim y que ella no podía defenderse de tal ataque, todo había terminado, pero antes de que ella reciba el golpe, un liquido verde formo un escudo frenando el golpe y rápidamente Erik apareció dándole un golpe, el Aplastador quedo sin aliento cuando de las naves de J.G salieron ganchos que ataron a aquel gigante gris

ERIK: Suerte que ustedes lo cansaron, sino no se que hubiera hecho

KIM: fue Black-Boy, el lo hiso

Los dos jóvenes lo buscaron pero no lo encontraron, de repente el Kimunicador sonó

WADE: Kim tengo un mensaje de Black-Boy, Ron lo ayudo a moverse, mas tarde lo llevara a su casa

Unos días después en el Hefestus se reunieron Félix, Will, Javoc, Abraham, Fukushima, Erik y Surfer

WILL: Y… por que nos juntamos?

R.C: No se, Fukushima dijo que el Maestro Sensei quería hablar con nosotros

FELIX: Entonces porque no está Ron y si están estos cuatro (Dijo señalando a Erik, las armaduras y a Surfer)

WILL: Y por que (el reloj) R.C y Surfer están contigo?, Félix

FELIX: No me pude deshacer de él y R.C esta ayudándome con mi armadura

ERIK: Ron se fue a lo del Sr. Nort, R.C dijo que le comunicaría de lo importante y yo lo representaría por el momento

WILL: Y estos dos (Señalando a las armaduras) están bajo mi custodia, debo mantenerlos bajo control constante

En ese momento del techo se abrió una compuerta y entro flotando el Maestro de la Escuela Yamanuchi de Ninjas, el Maestro Sensei

SENSEI: Buenas noches poderosos guerreros

FELIX: Buenas noches a usted gran maestro

SENSEI: Es bueno ver que todos acudieron a mi llamado, incluso tu Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Will me pidió que venga, no podía fallar, pero me gustaría que me déjeme cambiar lo que dije antes, todo lo que me importaba o deseaba seme fue arrancado cuando me uní al cuervo, lo único que me queda es esta katana, la persona que me libero y la familia y amigos que he hecho aquí

SENSEI: Eso es bueno, me alegra ver que encontraste el camino a la paz

WILL: Perdón por cortar la charla pero se puede saber para que nos hayan reunido aquí

SENSEI: Hay algo que queremos pedirles

R.C: Queremos?

Del techo, el cual aun estaba abierto de cuando el Maestro Sensei entro, una persona misteriosa y desconocida entro, cubierta por una capa azul con las letras J.G en su pecho y dijo

EXTRAÑO: Es bueno verlos a todos pero, donde esta Ron?

FUKUSHIMA: Maestro a descubierto nuestras identidades?

WILL: Tenía entendido que los ninjas eran fieles y honestos

EXTRAÑO: Alto parece haber una confusión, yo ya les había dicho que conocía sus caras

FELIX: Que? Cuando fue que conocimos a alguien

El extraño corrió la capa que tapaba su cara y todos los presentes vieron a Logan el jefe de J.G

FUKUSHIMA: el dijo que ya savia quien era Ron y por extensión quien éramos nosotros

LOGAN: Antes que nada, William Du no hace falta decir que no diremos nada en J.G, verdad?

WILL: Como usted crea, señor

LOGAN: No se preocupen, en este momento estoy hablando con las Sombras

FELIX: No entiendo cómo es que usted lo sabría, Ron no quiso decir que fue esa forma

FUKUSHIMA: Y aun que lo sepa cómo fue que vio que éramos nosotros

LOGAN: Hace mucho tiempo Ron obtuvo esa habilidad pero nunca la pudo controlar y se culpa por algo que hiso hace mucho tiempo, pero yo estaba cuando la uso por última vez, por lo que ya conocía su cara y siempre mantengo un ojo sobre su vida, al ver los cambios y los momentos en que aparecieron en su vida o en que empezaron a actuar raro junto a los reportes de Black-Boy los compare y supe quien eran ustedes

SENSEI: Yo no quería que venga pero el me dijo sus nombres y dada la situación necesitaremos gran cooperación entre nosotros

FELIX: No lo entiendo, porque el jefe y mejor espía estaría conectado con Ron

LOGAN: Esa no es una historia para ahora

SENSEI: Tenemos otros problemas en nuestras manos

ERIK: O.D ha empezado a moverse, verdad?

LOGAN: Antes que nada, ya que ustedes pelearan con O.D deben conocer sus orígenes

WILL: Saben cómo inicio tan monstruosa organización?

SENSEI: Si, es una historia de hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no conocemos los detalles pero hace mucho tiempo atrás un poderoso guerrero se enfrento a poderosos enemigos y llego un día en que la maldad se fue, toda persona que deseara el mal a otros desapareció, el guerrero deseo vivir una vida de paz pero en poco tiempo el guerrero se dio cuenta de que él nunca se preparo para vivir en paz, el solo sabia luchar

LOGAN: Mueres siendo un héroe o vives lo suficiente para ser un villano

SENSEI: El gran guerrero fortaleció a jóvenes guerreros que siguieron sus ideales de lucha hasta el final, a través de las épocas han estado fortaleciéndose y participando de toda guerra que encontraran, pero ha llegado al punto donde ya no quieren esperar, ellos quieren vivir en un mundo donde no esperaran por una guerra, moldearan al mundo a su forma

ERIK: Pero si ellos quieren gobernar el mundo podrían hacerlo desde las sombras no es mejor

SENSEI: Ellos no quieren gobernar este mundo, solo quieren pelear en este mundo

LOGAN: Ellos han construido y desarrollado la mayoría de aparatos de dominación global que existen pero no se gastan en usarlos, porque no les interesa el final, solo el medio

ERIK: Solo quieren pelear

WILL: Entiendo, eso tiene sentido tomando en cuenta lo que tenemos sobre ellos

FELIX: Y eso quiere decir que lo que se llevaron de J.G debe ser peligroso

LOGAN: Según los reportes que me dieron no se llevaron nada de la base cuando atacaron

ERIK: Yo lo note

R.C: Fatus nunca se presentaba en las misiones para ayudar a sus hombres, nunca en todas las veces que chocaron con algún problema

FELIX: La misión original era que el extraño de traje sacara algo de la caja fuerte, pero cuando vio a Ron, el cambio de objetivo y ataco a Ron, perdiendo y yéndose sin nada

FUKUSHIMA: Pero hay empieza lo raro, y si él debía perder?, si Fatus quien puede pasar por toda clase de seguridad se metió en la bóveda y saco algo para luego salvar a su peón dejándonos creer que ganamos

LOGAN: (Sus ojos se abrieron, en señal que lo que le decían era demasiado verdadero) Y supongo que revisaron la lista de lo que había antes del ataque y lo que quedo luego del ataque, junto con las cámaras de seguridad

R.C: Yo revise las filmaciones, encontré signos de que fueron manipuladas

WILL: Según los registros no falta nada

FUKUSHIMA: Pero estamos revisando uno a uno todos los objetos que están

FELIX: En caso de que hayan cambiado algo

LOGAN: Y? han cambiado algo

R.C: Hasta el momento no, pero aún falta mucho para decirlo con seguridad

LOGAN: Will mañana te llegara autorización para revisar en detalle la bóveda

JAVOC: Eso si en verdad cambiaron algo

ABRAHAM: Sostengo que intentaron acabar con Ron en serio

FELIX: Ellos querían desviar nuestra investigación

LOGAN: No, es esencial para ellos acabar con lo que llamaron potencial de guerra

WILL: Que sospecha que quisieron decir con eso?

LOGAN: Son personas que pueden cambiar el flujo de una guerra y definitivamente Ron como ayudante de Kim a demostrado ese potencial

SENSEI: Lo preocupante es saber quiénes son los otros

R.C: Efectivamente podemos decir que la mayoría está en esta habitación

FELIX: Se han dado cuenta que no hemos hablado de un tema importante

ERIK: Si. es imposible que lo dejemos afuera

WILL: Incluso ellos podrían tener una idea de cómo ayudar

R.C: Es la única esperanza

SENSEI: Cual es el problema que tienen

LOGAN: Déjenme adivinar, es Ron no?

R.C: Está muy interesado en las probabilidades, en su última misión casi hiso que lo aplastaran a él y a Kim, necesitamos que se olvide de esto

FELIX: Me ha vuelto loco sacando probabilidades

LOGAN: Jajajaja… déjenme darles un consejo, cuando la hora llegue Ron será el de siempre

ERIK: Eso no es lo que me preocupa, me da miedo de que se crea más débil de lo que es y aun más después de lo sucedido en la última misión, no pudo ayudar a capturar a Draken y cree que no pudo hacer nada contra el aplastador

FUKUSHIMA: Ciertamente el tiende a tener baja confianza a la hora de pelear

WILL: Que saben de el Aplastador?

R.C: Según los datos de J.G es un viejo proyecto de O.D, pero al parecer a cambio de la enorme fuerza que tiene su vida es corta, por eso lo congelamos después de arrasar con dos de las bases de J.G

ERIK: Solo pude vencerlo por que el ya lo había cansado

SENSEI: No deben de preocuparse por Imparable-San, cuando la hora llegue el actuara

LOGAN: Solo tengan fe, en el y en su padre

La reunión no duro mucho más y otro día llego cuando iban Kim y Bonnie saliendo de su entrenamiento de porristas mientras hablaban sobre Ron

BONNIE: Porque no se lo di?

KIM: Solo es una camisa, no es para tanto

BONNIE: Lo sé, pero no deja de darme miedo darle la camisa

KIM: Es solo una camisa

BONNIE: que tu le elegiste

KIM: Tú también le elegiste una

BONNIE: Mejor hablamos de otra cosa

KIM: Segura, podríamos no hablar

BONNIE: Has probado los panecillos de Hanks, son deliciosos

KIM: De verdad quieres hablar de otra cosa

BONNIE: Tal vez pueda llevarle una docena a Ron y dárselo con la camisa

KIM: Ya lo venia venir

Las dos porristas vieron venir a Ron en un traje Amarillo para la radiación

KIM: Haaa Ron?

RON: Una pequeña frase radiación de campo electro magnética, bueno no es exactamente pequeño

Rufus salió de su bolsillo con un pequeño traje que no le dejaba moverse, mientras se quejaba

Bonnie levanto un ojo, sin saber cómo responder

RON: Encontré una página web esos electro lo que sea están en todos lados

KIM: Es verdad?

RON: No se preocupen

Ron saco de su mochila otro traje anticontaminación

RON: Tómalo Bonnie

BONNIE: Créeme cuando te digo que nunca jamás

KIM: Ron no estás exagerando

RON: R.C.E y pueden causar todo tipo de cosas malas inflamación, dientes picados, problemas de memoria

BONNIE: Por eso olvidaste usar la camisa que te regale

RON: Ves? Es malo

BONNIE: Trajiste un traje para mí, pero no trajiste para Kim?

KIM: Huuuummm… yo estoy bien

RON: No tengo el de Kim

Bonnie se alegro pero…

RON: Llega la semana que viene solo tenía dos por hoy aunque podría darte este a vos y el de la mochila para Kim si quieres?

BONNIE: Claro se me olvido que nunca olvidarías a Kim

RON: Jamás la olvidaría, ella es mi Amiga

BONNIE: Sabes que, ya que me trajiste un regalo toma esto

Bonnie saco de su mochila una camisa doblada y se la dio a Ron

BONNIE: Tómalo e incluso te puedes quedar con tu traje de mas

RON: Pero Bonnie el R.C.E

BONNIE: Sabes que Ron cualquier cosa te puede pasar cuando sea, si vas a vivir así es mejor que nunca salgas de casa,

Bonnie se fue enojada, cuando Ron quiso ir tras ella Kim lo detuvo

KIM: Espera Ron, será mejor que le dejes espacio, por lo menos por ahora

Ron se quedo pensando en las palabras de Bonnie

Más tarde Kim se despertó notando que su casa y toda la ciudad estaban cubiertas por nieve, al intentar buscar a Ron vio como él estaba encerrado en su cuarto de pánico sin querer salir de este y Erik fue a J.G para ayudar a White-Bird a contener una situación pero cuando iba saliendo el padre de Ron al verla preocupada le dijo

Sr. IMPARABLE: No te preocupes Kim, Ron siempre está bien, el siempre está bien, recuerda el es fuerte, yo confió en el

KIM: Sabe, yo también

Sr. Imparable: antes de irte Quieres una de estas magdalenas, están ricas

KIM: Son iguales

En la casa de Ron, este se quedo encerrado en su cuarto de pánico mientras Kim fue con Wade a enfrentar a Draken, mientras que Erik fue llamado a J.G donde se encontró con Félix ya que tenían problemas de seguridad, mientras en ese momento Ron se repetía

RON: Estoy en un lugar seguro, nadie me lastimara, estoy en un lugar seguro, nadie me lastimara

De repente la rejilla de la ventilación se cayó junto a sus tornillos y en esta apareció Rufus

RON: Rufus pero cómo?

Rufus mostro un destornillador eléctrico

RON: Espera que vea a ese vendedor de cuartos de pánico

En la computadora de la habitación empezó a sonar la pantalla mientras mostraba una K y una P

RON: Haaa Kim esta en problemas, sabía que era estadísticamente inevitable, pero que puedo hacer, no puedo volver a salir, no con las probabilidades en mi contra

Rufus piso el pie de Ron

R.C: (Apareció en la pantalla) Ron, Wade trato de comunicarse con Black-Boy, él y Kim están capturados y Erik y Félix te necesitan no podrán contener al Aplastador

RON: Pero no puedo ir solo, sabes cuales son las probabilidades de que yo pelee contra los hombres de Draken, rescate a Kim, salve al mundo de una nueva era del hielo y logre llegar a tiempo a pelear contra el Aplastador

Ron apretó unos botones en su calculadora y se lo mostro a Rufus

RON: Nota mental, las calculadoras solares no funcionan en los cuartos de pánico

Rufus tomo la calculadora y la partió a la mitad y luego se subió a Ron y lo sacudió intentando hacerlo reaccionar cuando el padre de Ron apareció por la rejilla

Sr. IMPARABLE: Ronald debí decirte lo que se aprende cuando se pasa toda la vida calculando calamidades

RON: Que?

Sr. IMPARABLE: Algunas cosas valen la pena el esfuerzo

RON: Papa tú crees que yo tengo la posibilidad de ganar

Sr. IMPARABLE: Piénsalo así, que te diría tu maestro

RON: El me diría que actué

Sr. IMPARABLE: Hay lo tienes

Ron salió de su casa y fue a la fábrica donde Kim y Wade estaban atados. Mientras en una prisión de J.G Erik y Félix luchaban contra Aplastador, quien había sido liberado por Fatus, tratando de contenerlo lo suficiente para que J.G lo pudiera congelar una vez más cuando este empezó a brillar color gris y los dos guerreros evadieron los primeros ataques pero cada vez que atacaba Aplastador se volvía más veloz y fuerte hasta que poderosos golpes sacaron a Félix y a Erik de su camino, Erik cubrió a Félix y logro que el Aplastador pensara que ellos habían muerto y saliera, al llegar a fuera Fatus apareció y le dijo

FATUS: Dos menos, ve por uno mas esta vez nadie te debe parar, el debe morir

Ron luego de infiltrarse se puso a hablarle a los hombres de Draken sobre posibilidades y los peligros que los rodeaban, y luego fue con Kim y Wade y los saco del gancho dónde ella y Wade eran retenidos, Shego apareció y trato de golpearlo cuando Kim se libero y le gano, en ese momento Wade apago las computadoras y Draken y Shego escaparon pero antes de salir Shego lanzo plasma verde a Ron logrando que su ropa se queme en la espalda, aun así no estaba herido por lo que los tres salieron, una vez afuera La misma figura fornida apareció desde el cielo, Aplastador había llegado, decidido a aplastarlos a todos

RON: Si tu estas acá, ellos…

R.C: Erik y White-Bird están bien pero no pudieron contenerlo, debes salir de ahí

Kim tomo a Wade y lanzo un gancho para alejarse mientras vio como Ron se quedo enfrente de su enemigo, sin moverse, ella no podía ver a la cara a Ron pero grito

WADE: Kim ves el vapor que sale del cuerpo del Aplastador, es señal de que esta curándose de las heridas que Erik y White-Bird le causaron, si Ron no se aleja rápido el deberá pelear contra esa cosa a su máxima potencia

KIM: Ron, muévete antes de que te golpee

RON: Kim, que debo hacer?

KIM: (Se sorprendió al no ver a Ron correr y sin saber cómo responder dijo) Que haría tu maestro?

En ese momento el Aplastador levanto la cara, su fuerza estaba al máximo, nada lo frenaría

APLASTADOR: Pequeño insecto no puedes ganar

RON: (Levanto su mano) Mi maestro dice que hay veces donde uno debe actuar

Del cielo la ancestral arma de los Yamanuchi apareció, Ron había invocado el Sable Loto

APLASTADOR: Crees ganar al Aplastador

Ron se saco el traje rojo que uso para infiltrarse y mostro una remera negra, mientras que el Sable se transformo en un par de anteojos plateados

APLASTADOR: Tu ridículo,

RON: Jajajaja

APLASTADOR: Ya te aplaste, solo corres, cobarde

RON: Tal vez pero esta vez yo ganare (Ron se puso los lentes que cubrían totalmente sus ojos y la parte superior de su cara)  
APLASTADOR: Tu no ganas

RON: R.C puedes poner la canción que hicimos el otro día en la casa de Timothy

R.C: Hay bocinas muy fuertes pero para que

RON: Hazlo por favor

R.C: Entendido, confiare

Una canción se reprodujo mientras el Aplastador lanzo un golpe contra Ron

RON: (Se agacho evadiendo el golpe) Yo soy Ron Imparable y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tu

Aplastador levanto su mano y con gran furia la bajo

RON: (La evadió saltando hacia un costado) Yo soy mucho mejor y todo mi ser dice que ganare

Cuando la mano de aquel formidable enemigo golpeo el suelo fragmentos de este salieron disparados, Ron solo se movió evadiéndolos casi como si estuviera bailando

RON: Tus juegos nunca voy a seguir, vamos ven a por mí, solo tu puño contra mi

Aplastador salto y al llegar a su máximo punto

APLASTADOR: Muere

RON: Vamos intenta golpearme si es que puedes, no ves que esta batalla es en serio

Aplastador cayo sin lograr darle a Ron pero eso no importo, ya que la onda expansiva del monstruoso ataque arraso con la calle e incluso con la fábrica de Draken, logrando que el musculoso pensara que lo había logrado hasta que escucho

RON: Puedo ver el odio que te causa esto, solitario sin amigos yo entiendo

Aplastador nuevamente tiro sus puños intentando golpear a Ron pero una y otra vez Ron solo los evadía girando o dando vueltas

RON: Nunca caeré en las manos de alguien como tú, ven contra mí solo tu y yo, vamos vos vs yo

Aplastador Estiro sus manos y con gran fuerza las golpeo en el centro (Aplaudiendo) generando una onda de choque, que tiro a Ron hacia atrás

RON: No voy a parar, yo continuare hasta el final, que no ves que no me puedes ganar

Aplastador con aun más furia salto directamente sobre Ron tirando su puño

RON: Tu no va a parar lo que yo soy, seguiré igual hasta el final

Ron tomo el poderoso puño mientras giraba y al desviarlo dio un pequeño salto pateándolo en la cara

RON: No destruirás lo que soy, me puedes aplastar pero jamás me destruirás, nunca me pararas

Ron se alejo mientras Aplastador clavo sus manos en la tierra sacando una gran parte del suelo

APLASTADOR: Tu cansarme

El Aplastador tiro el gran pedazo de roca a Ron

RON: Yo vengo de una fuerte unión, un gran amor, una eterna sensación de unión

Ron se tiro al piso boca arriba pero con las rodillas dobladas y las manos sobre su cabeza y cuando la roca estaba cerca pasándole por arriba, simplemente estiro sus pies, mientras en su mano un símbolo de un mono meditando se dibujo, la gran roca salió disparada hacia arriba

RON: Esto es lo que soy, esto es quien yo soy, Imparable siempre seré

Aplastador se tiro para golpear a Ron quien salto en el aire

RON: Si crees que puedes pararme piénsalo otra vez, no me frenas, solo te condenas

Aplastador salto para golpear a Ron quien lanzo un cable de su reloj y se movió a un costado dejando al Aplastador contra la gran roca que momentos antes había lanzado recibiendo un fuerte golpe que lo lanzo hacia abajo

RON: Si quieres detenerme, eso es un gran error, a nadie dejare que me aplaste, este sentimiento no acabara con mis amigos no te meterás

Aplastador se levanto y un brillo gris salió de su cuerpo y aun más fuerte de sus manos

R.C: Prepárate este ataque derribo a Félix y a Erik

RON: Vamos intenta golpearme si es puedes, no ves que esta batalla es en serio

Aplastador a diferencia de antes ataco con gran velocidad, como si un tren pasara, Ron solo lo evadió

RON: Se que crees que no yo no peleo pero es porque no ves de que estoy hecho

Cada vez que Ron evadía al Aplastador la velocidad del fornido gris aumento hasta que dio un salto, en el brazo de Ron brillo una cabeza de dragón

RON: Se que crees que soy algo de lo que no tienes que temer, pero estoy hecho de algo más de lo que eres, yo vengo de una fuerte unión, hace mucho se me dio tanto furia como pasión y bondad junto a tranquilidad, me lo paso mi primer gran amor

Estando en el aire Aplastador dio un golpe hacia arriba con su pie con la fuerza suficiente para que lo impulse hacia Ron

RON: Y es más fuerte que tu, no me pararas, yo seguiré hasta el final

Ron recibió el ataque de frente formando un enorme agujero en la acera

En ese momento Will y Fukushima llegaron con sus trajes para ayudar y notaron como alguien salía de entre la nube

RON: Y soy más fuerte que tu

WILL: Ron estas bien?

RON: Si claro

FUKUSHIMA: Venciste al Aplastador tu solo sin tu traje

Del agujero salió un muy cansado y agitado Aplastador el cual apenas si podía moverse

APLASTADOR: tú no ganar, (Jadear) yo acabar (Jadeando) con todos

Will estiro sus hilos y agrupándolos armo uno muy grueso el cual uso para atarlo

En ese momento Kim y Wade llegaron en el auto

KIM: Ron estas bien, me había preocupado

WADE: Pudiste frenarlo hasta que llegaron ellos dos no Ron

RON: Si por suerte ellos estaban cerca

R.C Aun así debemos ver cómo evitar que Fatus lo libere de nuevo

En ese momento la voz del líder de O.D se oyó

FATUS: Eso no será necesario

Will estiro sus hilos para atacarlo mientras Fukushima ataco con cuervos pero nuevamente solo lo traspasaban como si fuese un Holograma

FATUS: Abandone ese proyecto porque creí que sería inútil y aun lo sostengo pero algunos de mis inversores creen que servirá, por lo que me lo llevare


	20. Una Cena and Stop Teem Go

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 20

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Kim fue a la casa de Ron donde se encontró con que gran cantidad de gente se habían juntado Will, Félix, Fukushima, Erik, Javoc, Abraham, Bonnie, Monique, Wade, e incluso Surfer, todos se juntaron a comer sin razón aparente

WILL: Entonces llegue y vi a Ron terminando su canción fue impresionante y Aplastador apenas si logro salir del agujero, entonces lo ate, casi sin que opusiera resistencia

R.C: Por suerte bloquee cualquier artefacto que les permitiera grabar lo sucedido

FELIX: Y Wade fue lento al bajar del edificio en que Kim lo subió y que ella bajo con el

FUKUSHIMA: Lastima por las magdalenas de Hank

WILL: Cierto eran tus favoritas

R.C: La fábrica no ha cerrado, de hecho tengo entendido que se ampliaran

WILL: Porque mantendrías tanta importancia sobre una empresa

R.C: Usando parte del dinero de la cuenta de Ron para comprar la franquicia entera, actualmente Ron es dueño de los panecillos de Hank

R.C: Aun sostengo que no debe abusar del dinero y no me agrada que viva sin valorara el dinero

FELIX: Además debes justificar la plata con la que anda, o algo así

FUKUSHIMA: Pero puedes enviar unas cajas como agradecimiento

R.C: Claro, mandare unas cajas a sus cajas

ERIK: Sacando que ahora tenemos dinero para patrocinar nuestros movimientos, será mejor que nos movamos con cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento

FUKUSHIMA: Sera mejor que cambien el tema hay viene las chicas y Wade

KIM: vengan a sentarse, la comida ya esta lista

MONIQUE: Y cuál fue la ocasión para juntarnos

Antes de que Monique terminara de hablar todos los chicos de la mesa se habían puesto a comer

Sra. IMPARABLE: No hay una ocasión especial, vienen todos los domingos a comer

BONNIE: Después están toda la tarde haciendo algo tonto

WILL: Eso no es cierto

BONNIE: Pasaron ocho horas decidiendo como se llamaría su banda

FELIX: Nunca empezamos a practicar

FUKUSHIMA: Fue su culpa, nos debimos llamar los street boys of Sadow

ERIK: No importa el nombre que elijan

WADE: Eso se escucha muy…

ERIK: Jamás nos ganaran en una batalla de las bandas

JAVOC: Cuando tocamos somos duros como el acero

ABRAHAM: jamás podrían ganar a los steel guitar

ERIK: Jamás accedí a ese nombre

Sra. IMPARABLE: Chicos contrólense en la mesa, pueden hacer lo que quieran después de comer

R.C: Ron, ya descubrí que se robo Fatus de la bóveda de J.G

RON: No puede esperar si mama o Kim se dan cuenta que hablo contigo se enojaran

R.C: cuando termine la comida reúne a todos para organizar nuestro próximo movimiento, le avisare a Logan y a Sensei

Más tarde a pedido de Ron, Bonnie se llevo a Kim y a Monique con la escusa de que comprarían ropa dejando en el camino a Wade en su casa, los chicos subieron al Hefestus mientras Ron acostaba a Hana en su cama

En ese momento aparecieron en dos pantallas Logan y el maestro Sensei

LOGAN: Bien, estamos todos ¿?

WILL: Bien, estamos todos

FELIX: Menos Ron pero esta acostando a Hana

FUKUSHIMA: Si no la acuesta el, se queda intranquilo

R.C: Los únicos que no están son Erik, Javoc, Abraham y Surfer

FELIX: Y Servante, ya que Erik aun está trabajando en su cuerpo

LOGAN: Podemos empezar por ahora

R.C: Si, no podemos perder el tiempo

FUKUSHIMA: Tan grave es lo que hallaste

R.C: No se qué es pero si Fatus se intereso, merece una respuesta inmediata, y no darnos cuenta antes me tiene muy preocupado y aun más el hecho de no saber que cualidades tiene, que son tan importante para Fatus

FELIX: Es un buen punto y muy preocupante si tú no sabes lo que son

R.C: Fatus se llevo las tres llaves místicas que Kim y Yuri buscaron cuando Mano de Mono robo el pergamino sagrado, la vez que apareció la Hermanita de Ron

SENSEI: Atacaron a Imparable-San ¿? En su casa ¿?

FUKUSHIMA: Si, pero lo atacaron en la base

SENSEI: Imparable-San tenía las llaves místicas con el

WILL: No, las llaves la robaron de la bóveda

FELIX: Que tiene que ver Ron con las llaves

SENSEI: Esas llaves no deben caer en malas manos, se suponía que Possible-San se las daría a Imparable-San para que él las resguarde

WILL: Por lo que se quedaron en la nave de la directora de cuando Erik ataco a Ron en la fábrica y ella las guardo en la bóveda

SENSEI: Ya veo, fue un descuido de nuestra parte

R.C: Esas llaves liberan un arma, para que debemos prepararnos?

SENSEI: Cada una de las llaves tiene una habilidad diferente, pero no cualquiera puede usarlas, estas llaves consumen poder el cual no tiene cualquiera y menos en la cantidad que se necesita

LOGAN: Razón por la que ellos han estado investigando formas de generar energía

FUKUSHIMA: Entonces tres habilidades no parece tan problemático

SENSEI: La amarilla te permite dominar las arenas del tiempo

WILL: Viajar por el tiempo y cambiar el curso de acción de este

SENSEI: No, esa habilidad fue separada de la gema amarrilla y puesta en otra arma

FUKUSHIMA: Entonces para que debemos prepararnos

SENSEI: La gema amarrilla puede traer guerreros de otros tiempos, en el momento de sus vidas que ellos quieran

WILL: eso quiere decir que nos podemos enfrentar a las poderosas personas de la historia en la plenitud de sus vidas como guerreros

LOGAN: Eso parece, pero no creo que sea el mayor problema

SENSEI: La segunda de las rocas Tiene el poder de controlar el cuerpo, mente y alma de todos los que tú quieras, los cuales te darán obediencia y lealtad eterna, uniéndolos bajo una sola mente

FUKUSHIMA: Eso quiere decir que podría controlar a todos los que quieran

SENSEI: Eso es correcto, familia o aliados se volverían en contra los unos de los otros

LOGAN: Sospecho que la ultima, es la peor de todas, que hace ¿?

SENSEI: Poder

FELIX: Energía para usar con las otras dos ¿?

SENSEI: No, no sirve para potenciar a las otras dos gemas

WILL: Poder sobre otra arma peor ¿?

SENSEI: No, ya en sí misma es un arma

FUKUSHIMA: Entonces que te permite hacer

SENSEI: Te da poder, el fuego y llamas de la guerra contenidas

R.C: Poder como guerrero similar al poder místico

SENSEI: Si pero muchas veces más fuerte que el poder místico del mono

LOGAN: En mi experiencia entre mas fuerte más difícil de controlar

SENSEI: Eso es cierto, según los antiguos pergaminos es extremadamente difícil controlar y contener la gema roja en su totalidad

R.C: Debemos encontrarlos ya, entre mas pase peor será

RON: Tenemos alguna pista sobre donde están (Dijo mientras entraba)

WILL: Escuchaste todo

RON: Si R.C se encargo de hacerme oír todo mientras iban hablando

LOGAN: Has acostado a tu hermanita

FELIX:(Al ver que Ron no contestaba) Si, por eso tardo, hay algo más que tengamos para discutir ¿?

LOGAN: Jajaja, no dejémoslo por hoy, apenas tengamos alguna pista iniciaremos el contraataque

SENSEI: Suena bien, espero oír de ustedes de nuevo

Las dos pantallas se apagaron dejando a los chicos solos y con gran preocupación sobre lo que poco a poco se les vendría encima, con gran duda dejaron la nave el día paso normal, un nuevo día de escuela llego y en el aula Kim y Ron hablaban cuando entro el Sr. Barking entro y dijo

Sr. BARKING: Escuchen muchachos la Srita. Carzon estaba patinando en el parque y por desgracia olvido revisar el reporte del tiempo

RON: también será sustituto en esta clase

Sr. BARKING: No Imparable, ella será la maestra sustituta

Por la puerta Shego vestida como una profesora entro

KIM: AAAhhahhhh Shego

Shego tomo una tiza y escribió Srita. Go

SHEGO: Buenos días chicos

ALUMNOS: Buenos días Srta. Go

KIM: Ron es Shego

RON: No, no es Shego, es la Srita. Go, mira eso dice en el pizarrón

KIM: Escribir algo en el pizarrón no lo hace verdad

RON: Si claro, cuando dije eso en historia del siglo XX me mandaron a la dirección

KIM: El alunizaje no fue en el desierto de Arizona

RON: En nuevo México Kim, además que haría Shego en Littleton

R.C: Si se me permite interferir

KIM: Tú podrás darme la razón verdad

R.C: Tengo un bioescáner el cual use para revisar a la posible Shego

KIM: Yyyyy ¿? Es o no es ¿?

R.C: Según mi bioescáner, físicamente concuerda en el 100% con Shego además de que detecto la energía verde del equipo Go

KIM: Entonces es ella ¿?

R.C: Pero también detecto una alteración neuronal proveniente de su cerebro

KIM: Que crees que sea ¿?

R.C: No se pero deben andar con cuidado cerca de ella

KIM: Entonces, hoy después de la escuela la seguiremos para ver a donde va

Después de la escuela Kim y Ron estaban siguiendo a Shego y vieron cuando el Equipo Go arrastraba a Shego a un terreno de construcción y la atacaban, hasta el punto en que Kim se metió para ayudarla mientras Ron al querer entrar resbalo sobre una pila de maderas

R.C: Ron detecto la misma anomalía cerebral en ellos que en Shego

RON: Ella no es Shego, mira te lo probare

Shego se acerco a Ron y lo ayudo a levantarse

SHEGO: Haa Ronald déjame ayudar

RON: Quieres ayudar, ves le dije a Kim que no eras Shego

SHEGO: Pero si soy Shego

RON: En serio ¿?

R.C: Ron debes ayudar a Kim rápido

Ron giro la cabeza y vio como los gemelos Wego que tenían el brillo rojo habían inmovilizado a Kim mientras hego usando su súper-fuerza del brillo azul para sostener una bolsa de cemento, levantándola para aplastar a Kim

R.C: Ron apunta tu brazo a Hego

Del reloj un impulso negro salió disparado que tiro a Hego hacia atrás mientras Shego disparo plasma verde alejando a los gemelos, Kim aprovecho y se reunió con Ron y Shego y mientras esta disparaba plasma los tres se alejaron y en un café conto lo que le paso, una antigua villana del equipo Go (Electrónica) se escapo de prisión y reunió al equipo Go y con el Atutinador mejorado por Electrónica convirtió a Shego en Buena mientras que a sus hermanos en malos, y dado que la encontraron en Mittleton Kim dejo que Shego se quede en su casa, mientras que Ron se fue a su casa

R.C: Ron he corrido un análisis neuronal profundo en Shego y al analizarlo he concluido que no hay una sola idea maligna en su cabeza además he encontrado señales del atutinador

RON: Genial, raro pero genial

R.C: Tal vez podríamos usar esta situación

RON: Como ¿?

R.C: Tal vez tenga algún dato de O.D de cuando ellos usaron a Draken para completar la investigación sobre los sintodroides

RON: Genial mañana le preguntaremos a Shego

Al día siguiente en el gimnasio mientras Kim y Bonnie y el resto del equipo de porristas iniciaban su entrenamiento Ron y Félix hablaban

FELIX: Esto está mal

RON: Seguro, yo creo que es lo lógico

R.C: Usas esa palabra porque yo la dije en la mañana

RON: Tal vez sí, pero la use bien ¿? No ¿?

FELIX: Debo admitir que si sirve de la forma en que la usaste

RON: Boohyaa

R.C: Nos estamos desviando de la conversación

RON: El tiene razón, el hecho de que Shego ayude a las porristas no es mala idea

FELIX: Insisto que está mal que Shego pase tanto tiempo con todos los alumnos

R.C: Concuerdo con Félix, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se mantendrá esta situación

RON: Oigan Kim y Bonnie parecen pasarla bien y ahora que lo escucho si es raro

R.C: Mas importante debemos buscar un momento para hablar con Shego

Bonnie se acerco a Ron quien estaba en la entrada

BONNIE: Ron prepárate, tenemos una cena lujosa

RON: Boohyaa

RUFUS: (Salió del bolsillo) Cenaaaa

FELIX: Lo has pedido demasiado bien, Porque ¿?

BONNIE: Yo siempre hablo bien cuando estoy con Ron

R.C: Cuando estás sola con Ron, dirás, cual es la trampa

BONNIE: Bueno, tal vez no vallamos solos

RON: Pero aun comeremos, no ¿?

BONNIE: Si, claro

R.C: Le alcanzara a Ron pero no a mí, cual es el truco ¿?

BONNIE: Bueno tal vez no vallamos solos

FELIX: Una cita doble, bien eso no suena tan malo

R.C: Con quien será esta cena

BONNIE: Bueno, con la Srita. Go

RON: Genial, eso será raro, pero por lo bueno ella es buena, por ahora

FELIX: Espera la Srita. Go ya tiene acompañante, hace solo unos días desde que vino

BONNIE: Bueno, ella no se anima a salir con Steve sola

R.C: Espera, según los nombres de los profesores solo hay una coincidencia con Steve

BONNIE: No es importante que lo sepas ahora puedes enterarte allá

FELIX: Quien es ¿?

BONNIE: Es el Sr. Barking

RON: Queeee… (Ron se cayó de la impresión)

RUFUS: Noooo

FELIX: Hermano te acaba de cancelar el Boohyaa

R.C: Sigues feliz de que ella conociera con Shego por andar con Kim

FELIX: No te gastes el no responderá

BONNIE: No es para tanto solo es una cena y arréglate bien

Sin importar cuánto Ron le pidió a Bonnie la cena nunca se cancelo e incluso llego y Ron y Bonnie fueron en la moto de Ron y se encontraron con Barking y Shego en el restorán y fueron a su mesa

SHEGO: Entonces como fue que Ron y tu empezaron a salir, Bonnie

BONNIE: Bueno fue en una cena que ganamos

RUFUS: Siii cena

BARKING: Fue la cena que le regalaron para el equipo ¿?

RON: Si, por suerte no tuve que usar mi cupón

BONNIE: Ya te dije que esos cupones no cuentan como cita

SHEGO: Se ve que son cercanos

BARKING: Si, demasiados cercanos para su edad

SHEGO: Bueno son novios, es natural que sean cercanos

BARKING: Si, pero no deben olvidar su edad (Dijo mientras miraba acusadoramente Ron)

BONNIE: Y usted Srita. Go se que conoce a

SHEGO: Si de toda la vida…

Ron se acerco Shego y con voz baja le dijo

RON: No es buena idea hablar sobre la conquista del mundo en la primer cita… o sobre casamiento

SHEGO: Tal vez podríamos bailar ¿?

BONNIE: Esa no es buena idea, el tiene dos pies izquierdos y además no le gusta mucho

SHEGO: Bueno entonces que tal si…

BONNIE: Mas importante que les parece si ordenamos primero

LA cena paso tranquila mientras Shego evitaba las preguntas sobre su pasado y Ron se enfocaba en comer, hasta que el reloj de Ron vibro y en la pantalla aparecieron las letras S.O.S y Ron se levanto diciendo que tenía que ir al baño para hablar con R.C

RON: Que pasa ¿? Casi pudo probar la delicia del pastel

R.C: El Equipo Go está llegando atacando el banco que esta a unas cuadras

RON: Hoooo no puede ir alguien más, casi puedo probar la crema

R.C: Will está cubriendo a J.G en una investigación

RON: Pero tiene dulce de leche

R.C: Fukushima a pedido del Sensei está con ninjas de la Yamanuchi

RON: Pero tiene Varias capas de torta

R.C: Félix está revisando su silla ya que aun no está al 100% y me ayuda con mi cuerpo robótico

RON: Y Erik ¿?

R.C: El está con Javoc y Abraham y trabajando en Servante

RON: Hooo

R.C: Puedo llamar a Kim si quieres

RON: No, iré yo, tal vez Bonnie pueda llevar mi pedazo para después

Ron volvió a la mesa y le conto a Bonnie lo que iba a hacer el

RON: Perdonen pero me tengo que ir

BARKIN: Eso no es muy educado, dejar a tu novia en una cena para que vuelva sola a casa

BONNIE: Lo que pasa es que el tiene que buscar algo urgente para la Compra Inteligente

SHEGO: Que responsable

BARKING: Pero aun así no creo que este bien que te deje sola y que tengas que pagar por la cena

RON: HAaa, cierto toma Bonnie (Ron saco de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito) dijo R.C que te la deje, intentare volver a tiempo para llevarte a tu casa

BONNIE: Más te vale llegar a tiempo

Ron le dio un suave beso a Bonnie y se fue corriendo

BARKING: Explícame algo, como es que tu sales con Imparable

BONNIE: Bueno, digamos que él es un buen chico

SHEGO: Si, lo es pero me da lástima por Kim

BARKING: Y que tiene que ver Possible

SHEGO: Bueno, admitiré algo pero no te enojes Bonnie

BONNIE: No prometo nada

SHEGO: Yo estaba segura que Kim y Ron terminarían juntos

BONNIE: Ellos aun lo harán solo es cuestión de tiempo

SHEGO: Pero tú eres la novia de Ron

BONNIE: Si pero por ahora

BARKING: Pero si Possible no tiene novio y tú sabes que terminaran juntos porque los detienes ¿?

Bonnie no dijo mucho más durante la cena, mientras Ron ya se había puesto la armadura y llegaba con el Equipo Go

RON: Hay están, hagamos esto rápido, tengo que volver por mi torta

R.C: No creo necesario decirte esto pero no puedes usar tus técnicas de pelea

RON: Porque no ¿?

R.C: Porque ellos no podrán soportal tal poder

RON: Entiendo, no ataques fuertes

Hego agarraba un pedazo roto de la pared del banco mientras sus hermanos entraban para sacar las bolsas de dinero cuando la Bufanda de Ron golpeo a Hego y tomo la parte de la pared arrancada por Hego para poder tapar el agujero que habían hecho, mientras Mego apareció de atrás intentando golpear a Ron, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Ron le diera un golpe tirándolo atrás

HEGO: Vamos por el

MEGO: Si lo vencemos seremos famosos secuaces

WEGO: Bien vamos

Los gemelos se multiplicaron rodeando a Ron mientras Mego se achico acercándose a Ron quien solo libero de su reloj un campo de energía negra que disperso a todos los Clones, en ese momento Mego se agrando intentando golpear a Ron quien solo lo evadió moviendo su cabeza para atrás y luego le dio un cabezazo tirándolo para atrás, desde el cielo Hego caía, después de dar un gran salto, con sus brazos juntos, Ron se movió evadiendo el fuerte golpe, Hego solo consiguió dar en el piso el cual solo logro que la cera se agrietase

RON: Tienes alguna idea de que aremos con ellos cuando los capturemos ¿?

R.C: Lo importante ahora es que los capturemos

Ron estiro ambos lados de la bufanda para agarrar al Equipo Go cuando Hego tomo un auto y lo tiro contra personas inocentes, Ron rápidamente se movió tomando el auto con la bufanda y bajándolo mientras el malvado Equipo Go huía de la escena, Ron volvió al restorán a tiempo para encontrar a Bonnie y llevarla a su casa y poder terminar el día y unos días más tarde cuando Kim, Bonnie y Shego salían de la práctica de porristas muchos chicos se amontonaron para "saludar" a la bella maestra nueva, cuando un joven muy conocido por sus malas acciones apareció

ERIK: Acaso ustedes se quieren acercar a mí… (Mirando a Shego sin saber que decir) hermana

Un muy enojado Sr. Barking se acerco mientras gran cantidad de alumnos salían corriendo

BARKING: Perdón, pero si puedo interrumpir, como es eso de que tu eres su hermano ¿?

ERIK: Eso es asunto mío y no quiero que lo sepa

SHEGO: Bueno el tema es complicado pero si él y yo tenemos una conexión

En ese momento Félix se acerco y hablando bajo le dijo

FELIX: A mí no me engañas, solo querías una escusa para asustar a los que no te dejaban usar el campo de básquet, a ti no te interesa Shego

ERIK: Eso no es tu asunto, pero puede que si sea ese el caso

BARKING: Bueno, (Dijo el Ex-militar llamando la atención de los jóvenes) entonces puedo pedir permiso para salir nuevamente con tu... joven Hermana

ERIK: Permiso denegado

FELIX: Espera y si asemos otra salida en parejas, tal vez Shego tenga una amiga para mi

ERIK: No, lo lamento… de hecho no lo lamento, no

SHEGO: Pero cuando salimos con Ron y Bonnie la pasaron tan bien

ERIK: La "Pasaron", Sabes que ¿? Tengo una idea, saldremos en grupo

BARKING: Que idea tienes en la cabeza ¿?

ERIK: Esta vez iremos a una cena no muy elegante, una fiesta con baile nosotros "6"

BARKING: 6, Invitaras a mas amigos

FELIX: El no tiene tantos amigos, me interesa saber quién va a ir ¿?

ERIK: Tu no, Srita. Go, yo el Sr. Barking, Kim, Bonnie y Ron

BARKING: Que, de nuevo con Imparable (El Sr. Barking se cayó para atrás)

A Shego le gusto la idea de salir con Kim y Bonnie, mientras que del Gimnasio salieron Erik y Félix

FELIX: Creo que ya lo entiendo, es culpa no ¿?  
ERIK: Puedes creer lo que quieras

Mientras tanto Shego fue a hablar con Kim y Bonnie

SHEGO: Chicas adivinen, mi hermano me defendió

BONNIE: Que hermano ¿?

KIM: Ellos están aquí, aun son malos ¿?  
SHEGO: No Erik, el me invito a una cena para ver las intenciones de Steve, que hago, no soy buena en eso de presentar gente a mi familia

KIM: Que dices ¿?

SHEGO: En serio, todo eso de mis hermanos fueron convertidos en secuaces malvados por un lavado de cerebros no sirve para socializar

BONNIE: Y como entra Erik en todo esto ¿?

SHEGO: El armara una cena nosotras tres iremos a cenar juntas

KIM: Haaaa, bueno, el… el caso es que, no tengo con quien ir

SHEGO: Ya está arreglado iremos yo con Steve, Bonnie con Ron y tú con Erik

KIM: Queeeee ¿?

BONNIE: Parece que Erik quiere reavivar viejas flamas

KIM: Haaaa… esto no puede estar pasando

SHEGO: Vamos Kim será divertido

KIM: No lo se

BONNIE: Podemos ir yo y Ron con ustedes será como la última vez

SHEGO: Sera mi forma de agradecerte por todo, que dices Kim

KIM: Bueno pero prométeme que no esperaras que Erik me lleve a mi casa

SHEGO: Hecho Erik no te acompañara a tu casa

Al fin el día de la cena llego R.C uso el Hefestus para crear un auto para Erik quien paso a buscar a Kim y a Shego por la casa

ERIK: (después de tocar el timbre, al abrir la puerta) Hola Dr. y Dra. Possible

JAMES: Hola eres tu ¿? Sabes no me agrada que vallas con ella

ERIK: Sabe que, esta vez no me interesa caerle bien, están Kim y Shego listas

ANNE: Tal vez estén listas, pero aun así no creas que no sé lo que quieres hacer

ERIK: Sabe algo Dra. Possible, usted no tiene ni idea de que es lo que pretendo hacer

En ese momento Shego con un vestido verde y Kim con un vestido celeste, (era el del baile con el agregado de detalles negros en la parte de abajo que cubrían las zonas quemadas), aun así era simple pero seductor, las dos bajaban por la escalera y Shego le dijo a Erik

SHEGO: No es bueno que pelees con todo el mundo, le caerás mal a mucha gente

ERIK: Como si me importara, además créeme tu no deberías decirme eso, vamos Steve debe estar allá y Ron ya fue a buscar a Bonnie

SHEGO: Bueno Dr. y Dra. Possible traeré a Kim más tarde

JAMES: Más les vale que estén para las 22H

ANNE: Para las 23

JAMES: Y ese es el limite

ERIK: Antes de irme puedo preguntarles algo

KIM: A mis padres ¿?, Erik se educado o sino…

ERIK: Porque dejan que Kim venga conmigo si no les agrado

ANNE: Bueno ella quiere ir y Kimi es fuerte

JAMES: Además Ron va a ir, el cuidara de Kim si algo pasa

ERIK: Jajajajaja, Bien es tiempo vámonos

Mientras en la casa de Bonnie, Ron fue a la puerta y al tocar el timbre la Sra. Rockwaller le abrió

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Buenas noches mi querido

RON: Hola Sra. W esta Bonnie

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Ya casi esta, pero pasa

Ron entro y el padre de Bonnie lo llamo a su estudio, al entrar Ron noto gran cantidad de diplomas

RON: Sabe es increíble toda la cantidad de Diplomas que tiene

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Ronald me alegra ver que tu relación con mi hija va bien

RON: Si bueno, ella es una gran chica

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Si, pero lo cierto es que ella no podría hacer grandes cosas sola, pero vos, si

RON: Yo creo que ella es muy capaz solo le falta interés, además que podría hacer yo de grandioso

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Te contare un secreto tú no eres muy interesante o prometedor pero me haces acordar a un antiguo compañero de clases, aun cuando no sé donde está ahora, el llego muy lejos

RON: Pero eso como tiene que ver con Bonnie ¿?

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Solo recuerda, me agrada ver a donde llegaras

En ese momento la madre de Bonnie interrumpió llamando a Ron y al salir vio a Bonnie bajando por la escalera, ella traía un vestido violeta cuando vio a Ron quien tenía puesta una camisa celeste del tono del cielo con dos letras Rojas; R.I en el pecho del lado derecho y en la espalda un dragón rojo que cubría su espalda en su totalidad mientras que en su hombro en el lado izquierdo un pequeño mono meditando que Bonnie le compro cuando Kim se la eligió

BONNIE: Veo que te gusto esa camisa

RON: Si es raro que use camisas pero esta es muy buena me agrada, además alguien importante me la eligió

BONNIE: Si eso es cierto (Con tristeza admitió), vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Ron y Bonnie se fueron en la moto de Ron y al llegar al restorán se encontraron con Erik, Shego, Barking y Kim, la cual dejo sorprendidos a todos cuando notaron que ella y Ron se habían vestido con los mismos colores

SHEGO: Y no se pusieron de acuerdo ¿?

KIM: No, solo se dio así

ERIK: Es mucha coincidencia

RON: Bueno no es como si significara algo

La noche paso tranquila Ron y Kim hablaban mientras Bonnie se mantuvo callada toda la noche, de repente música empezó a tocar

SHEGO: Escucha me encanta este tema, vamos a bailar Erik

ERIK: no tengo ganas pero Steve quizás si

BARKING: Bueno si usted me permite será un placer compartir esta pieza

Shego y Barking se levantaron de la mesa yéndose a la pista

ERIK: Sabes ahora que lo pienso a ti te gusto mucho bailar en el ultimo baile al que fuimos juntos, pero no pienso bailar contigo como la ultima vez

KIM: Créeme, no pienso bailar contigo

ERIK: Claro que a Bonnie no le gusta bailar tampoco, así que Ron porque no llevas a Kim a bailar

RON: Claro, porque no, quieres ir conmigo Kim

KIM: No creo que sea buena idea de seguro a Bonnie no le guste la idea

BONNIE: No está bien, pueden ir pero tengan cuidado de encontrarse en la pista con Steve

Ron y Kim también se levantaron y se fueron a la pista dejando a Erik y a Bonnie en la mesa

ERIK: Y como estuvo la cena del otro día

BONNIE: Estuvo genial, pero no creí que te interesaría

ERIK: No me interesa, pero Ron habla mucho

BONNIE: Que te dijo ¿?

ERIK: Se sintió mal porque le guardaste torta pero el te dejo sola

BONNIE: Si él jamás haría nada por dañarme

ERIK: Si, incluso si él no te amara, el lo daría todo por ti

BONNIE: Como se supone que tengo que tomar eso ¿?

ERIK: Tu misma lo has dicho, él y Kim terminaran juntos, tú eres solo una fase y lo sabes verdad

BONNIE: No, tal vez no lo sepa

ERIK: O tal vez te estés intentando engañar

Erik y Bonnie miraban como Ron torpemente se movía en comparación de los movimientos de Kim, pero que aun así ella acoplaba sus movimientos para que él se vea mejor

BONNIE: Ella no sabe nada de él, no le preocupa nada de el

ERIK: Eso es porque él quiere ocultar todo de ella, por su bien, por su calma, el hace todo por ella

BONNIE: El es más de lo que cualquier otra persona puede ser, el es la persona más fuerte, el es bueno, el ha hecho tanto por tanta gente sin pedir nada a cambio

ERIK: Tu te enamoraste por todo lo que sabes de él pero ella lo ama por todo lo que es, ella lo ama a pesar de sus defectos, cuando salía con ella yo me puse en el medio y ahora me arrepiento

BONNIE: Tú quieres que me haga a un lado solo porque tú te sientes mal por Kimi

ERIK: No, quiero que te hagas a un lado porque sabes que él nunca te hará a un lado, y cuando te des cuenta te arrepentirás, solo piénsalo

En ese momento la iluminación cambio a una más tenue mientras una bola de espejo dispersaba luz de distintos colores en la pista, la canción fue cambiando a una canción lenta mientras el volumen se ponía en un nivel más adecuado para el ambiente, antes de darse cuenta los jóvenes se abrazaron sin notarlo, Kim apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron quien solo miro para todos lados para luego terminar cerrando los ojos, Kim podía sentir gran calidez proveniente de Ron, pudo sentir como todo el mundo desaparecía a pesar de que varias parejas bailaban a su alrededor, en aquel momento en la mesa Shego y Barking habían vuelto para sentarse cuando veían ese momento sin entender por qué Bonnie o Erik no reaccionaban violentamente

SHEGO: Esta canción es Could it be, es muy linda

ERIK: Si es sobre una chica que entiende que está enamorada de su mejor amigo

BARKING: No crees que Imparable y Possible están muy cerca ¿?

ERIK: Yo no salgo con Kim, pero… tú qué crees Bonnie ¿?

En ese momento Kim levanto la mirada apenas separándose de Ron pero quedando enfrente a la cara de él mientras Ron abrió los ojos y la miro, ambos sonrieron suavemente, no por gracia o humor, no por alegría o felicidad, era solo que algo en ellos se completaba, se acercaron mas y Kim apoyo su frente sobre Ron alejando su cara, para luego girarla hasta que nuevamente vio a Ron a los ojos esos ojos que tantas veces vio en el pasado pero que aun era un misterio el porqué la calmaban, sin importar los peligros ella sabía que todo estaría bien siempre que el este con ella y aun así no podía dejar de notar lo cómodo de estar tan cerca de Ron, lentamente ambos fueron cerrando los ojos cuando los dos a la misma vez dijeron

RON Y KIM: Bonnie

Tanto Ron como Kim se alejaron asustados al entender lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, algo que ellos sabían que no debía pasar, sin decir ni una sola palabra se fueron a la mesa y se quedaron callados, el ambiente rápidamente se volvió tenso

ERIK: Bueno tengo que llevar a Kim y a mi hermana a su casa o papa Possible se enoja, asi que despídanse, tu Ron lleva a Bonnie a su casa y te espero en casa

Erik se levanto y después que Barking se despidiera de Shego y Kim avergonzada y sin poder ver a la cara ni a Ron ni a Bonnie, los tres se fueron mientras Barking le dijo a Ron y a Bonnie

BARKING: Les aconsejo que hablen de lo que harán

Ron se subió a la moto con Bonnie y en el camino, a petición de Bonnie, pararon en el mismo parque en el que pasearon en su primera cita, fueron hasta la banca y se sentaron

RON: Yo se que estas enojada pero no paso eso… yo creo que…R.C ayuda

R.C: Por esta noche seré solo un reloj, presiento que no te servirá mi intromisión

BONNIE: Muy inteligente de tu parte, Ron Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos sentamos acá

RON: Si, todo

R.C: En serio

RON: No, pero dijiste algo de ayudarme y de una puntada

BONNIE: Es demasiado que te acuerdes de eso, tu y Kim están listos para estar juntos y créeme yo se que solo soy un escalón en tu vida así qu…

RON: (Enojado dijo) Tu eres importante para mí, tu eres más que solo algo, tu serás parte de mi vida por siempre, te lo juro yo nunca te lastimare

BONNIE: Entonces creemos un recuerdo para el resto de nuestras vidas, ven conmigo

Bonnie tomo a Ron de la mano y lo llevo atravesando el parque hasta un escenario público el cual estaba desolado, nadie estaba usándolo, Bonnie aprovecho

BONNIE: R.C puedes poner música de fondo o algo

R.C: Detecto parlantes y luces en el escenario, alguna petición especial ¿?

BONNIE: Si quiero que pongas: Que puedo hacer por ti

R.C: No es exactamente una canción romántica

BONNIE: Es solo para empezar, puedes ir cambiándola

Bonnie se acerco al reloj y sin que Ron escuche le pidió algo, luego se acerco a Ron y entrelazando sus dedos la música se puso a sonar y ellos empezaron a bailar, de apoco el tiempo paso pero para Ron y Bonnie el tiempo no significo nada, la luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos presenciando aquellos pasos rápidos o lentos e incluso sin elegancia o combinación, pero eso no importaba, solo importaba que ambos estaban juntos, aun sin un futuro ellos compartirían una noche que quedaría grabada en sus vidas, en sus memorias, en una parte de ellos que nadie alcanzaría, poco a poco la luz del amanecer los alcanzaba casi como avisando de que algo terminaría, la noche terminaba, pero por unos segundos, del escenario una luz se encendió y Ron tomo a Bonnie, la abrazo fuertemente inclinándose y con gran suavidad y delicadeza la beso, solo unos segundos pero ese momento mágico donde la noche y el día se unía fue testigo del adiós, de un final y aun así de un comienzo de algo único, Ron se puso de pie y una muy feliz Bonnie dijo

BONNIE: Gracias

RON: Me parece que yo debería agradecer, quieres una tarjeta de regalo ¿?

BONNIE: (Riendo suavemente) No gracias

R.C: Bonnie lo que me pediste ya esta

BONNIE: Sabes que ya es de día

RON: Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, tus papas me mataran

BONNIE: Le pedí a R.C que imite la voz de una amiga para y diga que dormiría con ella

RON: No entiendo, es por Rufus por que esta vez lo deje con Félix para que no te enojes

BONNIE: Ron esta noche fue nuestra última noche juntos, cuando despertemos mañana tú y yo dejamos de ser novios oficialmente

Bonnie quiso salir corriendo pero Ron la alcanzo rápidamente y la abrazo,

BONNIE: No me lo hagas más difícil

RON: Perdón, yo (La abrazo)

BONNIE: No hay nada que agradecer (Devolviendo el abrazo tan fuerte como pudo)

RON: Júrame que seremos amigos, júrame que aun puedo llamarte para probar mis recetas, júrame que no saldrás de mi vida

BONNIE: Te lo juro, aun que no lo creas me has ayudado tanto, yo siempre seré tu aliada

R.C: Ron, Kim y Shego quieren ir a enfrentar al Equipo Go, deja a Bonnie en tu casa para que descanse junto con Erik y te pasaran a buscar Kim y Shego

Ron y Bonnie se subieron a la moto y fueron a la casa de Ron al llegar los padres de Ron, Erik, Kim y Shego se sorprendieron al ver la hora en la que llegaron Bonnie y Ron y aun mas cuando este les dijo a sus padre que Bonnie se iría a dormir a su cuarto mientras el se iba con Kim y Shego

ERIK: Aun no entiendes Bonnie Ron y Kim…

BONNIE: Yo y Ron ya no somos novios, el es libre para estar con ella

ERIK: Ya veo y como se siente hacer algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida

BONNIE: (Llorando) Muy mal

ERIK: Si ya lo se

Mientras en aquel momento Kim, Shego y Ron entraron en la Torre Go y cuando el Equipo Go y Electrónica llegaron se enfrentaron a ellos y después de varios cambios del bien al mal y viceversa lograron capturar a Electrónica y Ron jugando la convirtió al bien y luego sin querer convirtió a Shego en mala de nuevo

RON: Yo lo siento, un segundo, un segundo puedo arreglarlo

En el cielo Draken apareció golpeando un poste de luz el cual cayó rompiendo el actutionador dejando todo como estaba antes de que esta rara semana comenzara

DRAKEN: Shego te necesito

SHEGO: Me necesita, hasta la próxima Kimi y espero que no engañes a tus amigas

KIM: Ron la verdad me agradaba cuando era buena pero algunas personas nunca cambian

RON: Si lo bueno de todo esto es que no saldremos mas con Steve

KIM: Jajajaj

RON: Jajajaj

KIM: Ron perdón yo no debía… no tendría que haber… Bonnie debe estar enojada

RON: No, yo y Bonnie decidimos que seremos amigos desde hoy

KIM: Es por mi porque puedo…

RON: No, es solo que ella y yo seremos buenos amigos pero nada más

Kim y Ron se miraron sin decir palabra pero ese beso que no llego aun vivía en sus recuerdos


	21. Una Cena Mojada and Cap'n Drakken

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 21

Ron y Kim bailaban al compas de una lenta canción, abrazados cuando Kim levanto la cara

KIM: Ron esto está mal, tú y yo no podemos

RON: Es acaso que no quieres

KIM: No, yo te quiero, te he querido desde hace tanto, pero es solo ahora que lo entiendo

Ron agarro la cara de Kim con su mano y simplemente la beso, ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras se unían en un puro beso de amor, Kim separo su cara de la de Ron y vio a Bonnie

BONNIE: Te gustan los labios de mi novio

Kim se levanto agitada, su corazón latía rápidamente mientras que su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sudor, y sus ojos abiertos

KIM: Solo falta que llame a Ron y esto estará mal

Era un día tranquilo y Ron, Félix, Erik, Fukushima y Will hablaban mientras iban a la escuela

ERIK: Ron la tiene y yo no, no me agrada

FELIX: No es malo

ERIK: Lo dices porque tú tienes

WILL: No es como si necesitaras una

ERIK: Pero usándolas me veo mejor

FUKUSHIMA: no son para simplemente usarlas, son para acompañarte

ERIK: Ron estas escuchando

R.C: No te interesa la opinión de nadie

ERIK: No la de ustedes, son demasiados insignificantes

FELIX: De verías agradecer que Ron nos pidió que nos llevemos bien contigo

ERIL: Y hablando de Ron

Erik le dio un cocorrón en la cabeza a Ron para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

RON: Auch, por qué hiciste eso ¿?

ERIK De que estábamos hablando ¿?  
RON: Deee… el buen nacho

FELIX: No

RON: Deeee… el viaje que haremos al puerto de playa sur ¿?

WILL: No, prueba de nuevo

RON: Deee… si tienen todo lo que necesitan, como yo que traje todo lo que un chico necesita para entretenerse, en un lugar desconocido

R.C: Anoche estuvo hasta tarde metiendo todo en la maleta

FUKUSHIMA: Ya se me hacia raro que ande con una maleta tan grande

ERIK: No, Ron es sobre una espada, quiero una espada para mi

RON: Pero no puedes hacer espadas con la masa verde

ERIK: No es lo mismo, tú puedes hacer espadas con la capa y aun así tienes el Sable Loto

FELIX: Mejor dejemos de lado a Erik y su falta de espada, algo importante debe pasar

WILL: La pelea con O.D ¿?

FELIX: Noooo

FUKUSHIMA: Luchar contra las tres gemas místicas

FELIX: No, ustedes están muy lejos

R.C: Lo dices por Ron y Kim ¿?

FELIX: Si, Ron le has dicho a Kim lo que sientes después de tanto tiempo ¿?

RON: La cosa es muy rara con Kim, siento un poco de culpa por Bonnie pero sé que ella lo hiso para que yo y ella estemos juntos así que no se

ERIK: Dejen de ignorarme, mi problema es muy serio

Los jóvenes llegaron a la escuela donde se reunieron con Kim, Bonnie, Monique y el resto de sus compañeros cuando Barking

BARKING: Escuchen viajeros de tercero, el viaje de este año al puerto de playa sur lamentablemente se ha cancelado

Todos los alumnos se quejaron sin lograr nada, mientras que Kim, Ron y Monique aportaban opciones las cuales fueron rechazadas por Barking

BARKING: Por fortuna gracias a mis conexiones logre reservarle el puerto de playa Caleta

ERIK: A mí no me suena bien Caleta

RON: Me gusta la palabra Caleta suena como diversión acuática

BARKING: Si con diversión acuática te refieres al pueblo donde se vive la historia

KIM: Donde se vive la historia ¿?

BARKING: Durante la siguiente semana se vestirán, hablaran y trabajaran como si hubieran vivido en el siglo 18

BONNIE: Que dijo ¿?  
BARKING: No son vacaciones, muchachos es una tarea importante

MONIQUE: Nos va a calificar, pero no nos iba a calificar por el otro viaje

R.C: Ron reunámonos

Ron, Will, Félix y Fukushima se juntaron alrededor de Ron

R.C: Me preocupa lo de las cenizas, el volcán de playa sur no estaba activo

WILL: Si, a mi igual, quiero ir a ver qué es lo que pasa

RON: Ustedes se quieren escapar, eso no es bueno

WILL: Me apurare, iré rápido y volveré a tiempo para sufrir a tu lado

RON: Tengo un mal presentimiento

FELIX: Sobre estas "Vacaciones"

RON: Si, pero Fukushima puedes acompañarlo

FUKUSHIMA: Claro, será mejor que vivir en el viejo oeste de tu país

R.C: Es raro que tú quieras sacar a Fukushima del viaje que te pasa

RON: No se es solo que anoche no dormí mucho

ERIK: Yo no iré al volcán y más te vale que duermas en el viaje

WILL: No te dejo dormir anoche

ERIK: El, puede ir

RON: Si pero no quita esta intranquilidad que siento

FELIX: Hagamos esto iremos los cuatro a ver lo del volcán y te alcanzaremos en playa Caleta

ERIK: Repito yo no voy

FUKUSHIMA: Félix lo dice por R.C y yo apoyo esa idea

De repente Bonnie se acerco

BONNIE: Ni crean que me dejaran fuera solo porque ya no salga con este perdedor (Dijo apuntando a Ron) yo tampoco quiero ir a ese viaje

R.C: Yo mandare al hefestus con mi cuerpo los que se puedan escapar del viaje que me esperen

Will le dijo a Barking que tenía una misión de J.G por lo que fácilmente fue liberado del viaje, mientras que Félix dijo que no podía ir por su ciber silla, por lo que Barking dejo que se ausente del viaje, mientras que Fukushima solo puso una ilusión en Barking por la que él no podía ir, mientras Ron y Bonnie no pudieron escapar del viaje

BARKING: Comienza a abordar Imparable

BONNIE: Pero Sr. Barking yo…

BARKING: Imparable ya tuve problemas buscando a la Srita. Go

BONNIE: No pudo encontrarla ¿?

BARKING: Si, pero los perros no me quisieron

MONIQUE: La encontró en el parque paseando perros

BARKING: No solo encontré a los perros

RON: Resignado estaba subiendo al autobús cuando Barking lo detuvo

BARKING: No en ese autobús, Imparable

RON: entonces como vamos a ir

BARKING: Muevan ese autobús

Al moverse el autobús vieron varios carruajes tirados por caballos los cuales decepcionaron a la gran mayoría de los alumnos y se ganaron las risas de Will, Félix y Fukushima

BONNIE: Que bien, mi vida va mejorando

KIM: Vamos Bonnie, aun puede terminar bien

Los chicos se subieron a los carruajes, Ron y Erik instantáneamente se durmió mientras que Monique trataba de iniciar una charla con Bonnie y Kim

MONIQUE: Cuando lleguemos podríamos pedir que nos pongan en la misma cabaña

KIM: No creo que nos pongan en cabañas, debe ser mas como casas antiguas

BONNIE: Mientras tengan internet y teléfono estará bien

MONIQUE: Haaa, no creo que…

KIM: Si, esperemos a llegar

MONIQUE: Y ustedes dos no tienen algo de qué hablar ¿?

KIM: Bueno el entrenamiento ha salido bien y pronto será la carrera de…

BONNIE: Ella lo dice por el hecho de que termine con Ron para que tu y el puedan salir

KIM: (Mirando para abajo) Yo lo siento Bonnie

MONIQUE: Es increíble cómo pueden dormir tan profundamente (Dijo mirando a Ron y Erik)

KIM: Al principio pensé que lo hacías solo para hacerme enojar o porque quería hacerle una broma a Ron pero poco a poco vi como… tú lo querías…

BONNIE: No, yo lo quiero, pero la verdad es que el te quiere a ti, la pregunta es, tu lo quieres ¿?

El viaje fue tranquilo y poco hablado y al llegar Ron lleno de decepción por la falta de tecnología y de Buen Nacho, mientras apareció el padre de Barking

RON: No te entregare R.C aunque tenga que pelear con toda la aldea

ERIK: Si quieres ayuda para incendiar este pueblo… te ayudo

R.C: Esta bien Ron puedo esperar por que vuelvas a buscarme, si necesito estar en contacto pued…

RON: No, no dejare a mi amigo encerrado en un lugar oscuro y frio

De la espalda de Ron la capa apareció sacando al reloj y subiéndolo a su espalda

R.C: Al parecer estoy a salvo por el momento

RON: Si pero, porque la capa no me ayudo a salvar los Cd, Dvd y Mp3, además de mis reproductores multimedia

ERIK: O el de repuesto o el de repuesto del de repuesto, cualquiera servía

Los chicos se fueron a cambiar por ropas de la época

RON: R.C como están los chicos

WILL: Bien hasta ahora el viaje a sido tranquilo, mi reporte

RON: No es una misión de J.G puedes tomarlo con calma

FUKUSHIMA: Déjalo le gusta sonar "oficial"

RON: Si quieres, que encontraron

FELIX: Algo raro cenizas caen, el volcán las envía muy alto pero no ha hecho erupción

FUKUSHIMA: Es como si estuviera estable pero sobre la línea, casi como si alguien lo mantuviera

WILL: Pero no hemos encontrado nada, sobre quien o como lo hacen

R.V: Anden con cuidado, una tecnología tan avanzada y poderosa

ERIK: Es seguro que ellos estén detrás de todo esto

WILL: Si, nosotros también lo pensamos, nos comunicaremos periódicamente además el cuerpo de R.C mantiene un estrecho canal de comunicaciones con el reloj y por lo tanto con Ron

RON: Bueno nos tenemos que ir

ERIK: Ahora dirán nuestros trabajos

Ron escondió a R.C entre sus ropas y junto con Erik salieron reuniéndose con los demás alumnos, al estar todos listos Barking padre apareció para repartirles sus labores

BARKING: En estos documentos hallareis los oficios que les fueron asignados

Todos se fueron a dormir a las casas que les fue asignadas mientras, pero antes revelaban los trabajos que les fueron asignados

RON: Aprendiz de Herrero

KIM: Hacer mantequilla, que tanta tendré que hacer ¿?

BONNIE: La mía dice buscar huevos, eso no suena correcto

ERIK: Jajaja, me toco Aprendiz de Herrero

MONIQUE: A mi traer agua, eso no me agrada

Los chicos se fueron a dormir, pero Ron y Erik dado que Habían dormido una siesta no podían conciliar el sueño fácilmente

RON: Crees que estén bien

ERIK: Hablaste con ellos hace poco cálmate, todo estará bien

RON: Si seguro tienes razón, será mejor que me preocupe en mañana

ERIK: Solo asegúrate de no incendiar la herrería y estarás bien

RON: Ojala nos toque un buen maestro, quiero hacer herraduras para las vacas

ERIK: Dirás para los caballos, pero no crees que hay algo más importante de lo que deberías preocuparte, aparte de las herraduras

RON: No, ya conseguiré una televisión, tengo a mi mejor hombre en eso

RUFUS: Televisión

ERIK: Primero Rufus no es un hombre, segundo yo lo digo por Kim

RON: Si yo cuando la miro y pienso en el baile de esa noche, me congelo

ERIK: Entiendo, R.C yo puedo esconderte en mi cuerpo, ven

Ron le dio el reloj a Erik y lentamente se fueron a dormir, un día termino pero una historia empezaría, los chicos se despertaron temprano y Ron lleno de ganas fue con Erik a la herrería

RON: Aprendices de herrero reportándose al deber, Papa del Sr. Barking ¿?

ERIK: Usted también será herrero ¿?

BARKING: Si hasta el regreso del Sr. Lidenton

ERIK: Que ¿? el aburrimiento lo mato

BARKING: No, tuvo un desafortunado accidente marcando ganado

El loro Remin, la mascota del pueblo entro por la ventana

REMIN: Jajaja

RON: Claro, y que haremos hoy ¿?

BARKING: Herraduras

RON: Impresionante, impresionante pero porque no hacemos para las vacas

ERIK: No pudiste sacarte esa idea de la cabeza, verdad ¿?

RON: Están paradas todo el día un buen soporte en el arco no estaría mal

Aparte de ganarse una mirada de desaprobación Ron y Erik empezaron su clase de herrería y luego de un rato dado que Erik aprendió el oficio rápido el padre de Barking lo dejo a cargo mientras que se fue a revisar a los otros alumnos en sus respectivos oficios

ERIK: R.C, Ron está golpeando el metal para darle forma a las herraduras no escuchara con todo el ruido que está haciendo

R.C: He encontrado el punto que buscabas

ERIK: Ya he hablado con Monique e incluso con Bonnie, cubrirán a Kim todo el dia solo queda…

R.C: Harás que "el" te traiga aquello que necesitas ¿?

ERIK: Si, después de todo quiero recrear el ambiente de esa noche

R.C: Apoyo esa idea al igual que Monique y Bonnie y le he contado tu plan a Félix y el resto y están a favor, intentaran no molestar y si necesitaras algo ellos están a tu disposición

La noche llego y Kim fue a buscar a Ron y a Erik a la herrería

KIM: Ron, Erik donde están

ERIK: Me buscas preciosa

KIM: Sabes que no me gusta que uses nombres en mi, aun no olvido lo que hiciste

ERIK: Ron me perdono

KIM: Si pero yo no

ERIK: Auch, eres tan fría

KIM: El padre del Sr. Barking me mando a buscarlos, tenemos que ir a una fogata

ERIK: Termino esto y voy, Ron esta atrás ven vamos a buscarlo

Cuando Erik y Kim fueron a la parte trasera de la herrería vieron a Ron sentado en silencio al lado de Rufus, iluminados sin poder ver qué era lo que lo alumbrara

KIM: Aaahh… Ron que estás haciendo

RON: Veo televisión, es una tradición de lunes en mi familia

ERIK: Dirás que es una tradición de todas las noches en tu familia

RUFUS: Uuumuuu…

KIM: Pero se supone que no debes…

Erik y Kim al ver bien notaron que lo que alumbraba a Ron y Rufus era un frasco de luciérnagas

KIM: Pero no es televisión es… luciérnagas

RON: Papapapa… quiero ver la persecución de autos

ERIK: No hay persona más rara

RON: Halamos en los comerciales, adiós

ERIK: Aun vas a esperarlo

KIM: Vámonos

Kim y Erik se fueron a reunirse con sus compañeros sentándose en el fuego dejando a Ron solo

KURAMA: Es algo bueno que nuestra conexión sea tan grande como para que yo pueda hablar a través del cristal

RON: si, pero no sé porque no quieres que nadie te oiga hablar

KURAMA: Porque no quiero, pero más importante, pronto algo muy malo pasara

RON: No puedes darme una pista, Rufus es bueno en adivinar

RUFUS: Si si si

KURAMA: Tú no puedes salvar a todos, el destino es la fuerza más fuerte, solo superado por el tiempo, recuerda, pronto algo malo pasara y nadie podrá salvar a tus amigos y familia

RON: Ni siquiera R.C o podría decirle al Sensei

RUFUS: Ninjas fuerte

KURAMA: Has lo que quieras, pero no te podrán ayudar

RON: Porque tan misterioso

RUFUS: Ayuda

KURAMA: Recuerda que yo no veo el futuro, nadie puede, solo digo lo que presiento, ve con tus amigos y compañeros

RON: Tu voz sigue siendo muy escalofriante

RUFUS: Si, miedo

Ron y Rufus se fueron al fuego cuando oyeron la palabra pirata y pensaron en aventuras

RON: Perdón alguien dijo piratas ¿?

KIM: Pensé que veías la televisión

ERIK: Un frasco dirás ¿?

RON: Era repetición

RUFUS: Huuhuuu, si si ay qué horror

Barking conto como el pueblo se defendió de la avaricia del pirata poca barba, como hundieron su barco, tomaron su espada mágica e incluso tomaron a su loro y como el perico Remi era descendiente del perico de poca barba

ERIK: Espada mágica, me agrada donde esta ¿?

RON: Debió haber sido divertido pelear con los chicos malos y salvar a toda la gente del lugar

KIM: Ron eso es lo que hacemos todos los días

BONNIE: Tu, no se te ocurra ir por la espada, sabes que ve pero si me traes mi celular

RON: Que dices Erik tu y yo peleando contra piratas

ERIK: Mejor no aun es chocante la imagen de verte mirando un frasco

RUFUS: Carreras, importantes

Barking mando a dormir a todos los chicos los cuales no hicieron más que quejarse por lo temprano del toque de queda, pero Erik tenía un plan

ERIK: Ron necesito que me hagas un favor

Erik le dio un mapa con una cruz marcada en el

RON: Es un mapa del tesoro

R.C: No, son…

ERIK: Si un tesoro te espera, cuando llegues lo entenderás

RON: Genial pero antes, como están Will y el resto

R.C: Todos ellos se han estado reportando sin ningún problema, puedes calmarte

RON: Genial, vamos Rufus

ERIK: Necesito que Rufus se quede para ayudarme con algo

RUFUS: (Miro a Erik y dijo) Me quedo

RON: Bueno si tú quieres, yo ya vengo

Ron salió corriendo sin que la idea de que le habían mentido pasara por su mente, mientras Monique y Bonnie lograron mandar a Kim al mismo punto al que Ron iba, el plan estaba en marcha, al llegar se encontraron con una mesa preparada para una comida elegante con comida y unas velas alumbrando sutilmente, cerca había un barranco con una vista enorme de la paz y calma que aquella playa tenia, el agua iba y venía no se quedaba quieta pero a la vez se mantenía brillante, una imagen de la luna y las estrellas las cuales alumbraban aquella mesa como ayudando a las velas, casi parecía que aquella mesa la playa y el cielo se complementaban, se ayudaban a que la noche fuera perfecta, en una unión

KIM: Que linda vista, parece que alguien estuvo ocupado, que es todo esto

RON: No se pero Erik dijo que habría un tesoro

Al acercarse a la mesa Ron vio un taco en la mesa

RON: Siii, es comida del Buen Nacho

KIM: Es hermoso, mira esta vista

Ron y Kim se sentaron a comer y ver la vista, de repente empezaron a hablar como si fuese un día mas, su charla era la misma de siempre, no era sobre un tema en particular, hablaban sobre todo y sobra nada a la vez, era igual a sus salidas de los viernes, pero también había algo distinto, algo que lo hacía ver de manera distinta a otra comida, de repente música empezó a sonar, Ron y Kim reconocieron inmediatamente esa canción , Coult it Be aquella canción con la que casi se besaron hace poco y nuevamente bailaron aquella lenta melodía con sus cuerpos pegados, abrazados, dos corazones latían pero poco a poco un solo latido se oía, dos almas se fundían, una sola vida, Ron y Kim se detuvieron y Ron quedo parado enfrente de Kim dándole la espalda a las estrellas, a la playa y no le importaba ya que el panorama más bello para él es siempre era ver a Kim a sus ojos, Ron y Kim se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco acercaron sus caras, el beso tan esperado, un momento predestinado, una acción deseada, por fin llegaría cuando de la nada Ron empezó a quedar más bajo que Kim, cuando los dos chicos notaron que pasaba la tierra alrededor de Ron se desprendía y este caía por el barranco cuando de la nada una enorme cantidad de agua salió disparada desde el suelo tirándolo en el aire, Ron caía al mismo pozo del que agua salió, Kim no tenía nada para poder agarrarlo en el aire, sin pensar solo salto detrás de Ron, preocupada de que él estuviera bien

KIM: Roooooonnnn

Ron fue arrastrado por una enorme corriente de agua, pero Kim logro alcanzarlo, lo tomo y lo guio a un lugar sin agua dentro de una caverna

KIM: Estas bien Ron ¿?  
RON: Si, donde crees que estamos ¿?

KIM: El padre del Sr. Barking hablo algo sobre unas cavernas que usaron para engañar al pirata barba corta

RON: Si, tú crees que en estas cavernas se esconda un Buen Nacho

KIM: Ron concéntrate

En ese momento se escucho de una intersección un ruido como si alguien estuviera llamándolos

RON: Kim, lo escuchas debe ser el escuadrón de rescate

Ron salió corriendo pero antes de llegar a la intersección fue jalado hacia atrás, cayendo, pero en ese momento una enorme corriente de agua paso como si un golpe hubiera pasado enfrente de ellos

KIM: Es demasiado pronto para que manden un rescate además las voces son ecos de las corrientes de agua pasando

RON: Que hacemos, podríamos…

KIM: Vamos no podemos quedarnos, debemos buscar una salida

Ron y Kim empezaron a caminar, poco a poco el agua fue subiendo hasta alcanzar sus cinturas pero lo raro era que ellos seguían hablando con calma, a pesar de entender la situación en la que estaban los dos se mantenían con calma, Kim descubrió un agujero que después de verlo noto una luz al final y ambos decidieron atravesarlo, pero en medio del camino una roca se desprendió y golpeo la cabeza de Kim, Ron libero la bufanda y la estiro hasta alcanzar la luz y rápidamente la saco encontrando un lugar cerrado pero seco y sin agua

RON: Que hago ¿? Estará bien

KURAMA: No te preocupes ella está bien, despertara en poco tiempo

RON: Seguro

KURAMA: Si, solo mantén la calma

Mientras en la cabeza de Kim revivía su primer recuerdo con Ron ella de chica en el jardín jugaba sola cuando un niño se acerco para jugar con ella un momento tan simple y ordinario, una acción normal y común pero ,arco tanto su vida, lentamente ese momento fue desapareciendo y ella fue despertando para encontrarse con Ron

RON: K.P me tenias preocupado como estas ¿?

KIM: Bien donde estamos ¿?

RON: En una cueva, debemos salir se ha hecho tarde

En ese momento la pared se rompió y Erik entro

ERIK: Tienes una idea de donde puede estar Ron y Kim ¿?

RON: Erik que buena entrada hiciste

Erik se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron y Kim tan rápido y después de que R.C la revisara y como estaba bien simplemente volvieron

ERIK: Como tardaban en volver me fije y vi que no estaban en ese momento note el risco roto y R.C encontró información de las cavernas, pero no teníamos ninguna entrada pero sabíamos de esa caverna cerrada así que la abrí a golpes y los encontré

KIM: Fue buena suerte que estuvieras cerca

ERIK: Seguro que Ron hubiera podido hacer algo igual

Después de esta situación los chicos se fueron a dormir, aun que Kim y Ron mantenían gran decepción por ese momento que no se les daba, un nuevo día llego y Kim y Ron se encontraron de casualidad en la plaza del pueblo, hablaron normal contándose lo que había pasado en el día, hasta que Erik apareció para contarles que Wade llamo a R.C avisándole que Draken estaba instalando una nueva guarida en el fondo del mar

ERIK: Vengan conmigo les daré algo que les servirá

Ron y Kim siguieron a Erik hasta el puerto donde un yate se encontraba

KIM: excelente pero eso no es muy del siglo 18

RON: Hay que salvar el mundo

ERIK: Solo quieres ver televisión por satélite

KIM: De donde lo sacaron ¿?

ERIK: Digamos que Black-Boy tiene bastante plata

KIM: Claro, Ron vamos, debemos frenara a Draken

RON: Te apuesto que tendrá vidrio

KIM: No creo

RON: Seguro, lo tendrá

ERIK: Si le pone vidrio sería muy fácil agujerear el vidrio y hundir la guarida

RON: Te apuesto que lo tiene

KIM: Si lo tiene tu rompes el vidrio

RON: Trato pero no te olvides de tu promesa

En ese momento Remi apareció para denunciar el yate de los chicos pero Kim lo capturo

ERIK: Saben que me canso esta aldea y me e estado portando muy bien, voy pero no esperen que los ayude a capturar a Draken

RON: Si, sube

El yate partió hacia la guarida acuática de Draken y una vez que llegaron Kim y Ron se escabulleron en la base mientras que Erik se quedo en el yacusi mirando la televisión, mientras que Ron con un pico rompió la ventana y Draken escapo con Shego y al salir Remi escapo y se fue al lado de Draken, mientras que cuando Ron y Kim subieron al yate y se fueron de regreso al puerto

KIM: Se dieron cuenta de que Draken se volvió piratesco

ERIK: Crisis de la edad madura

RON: Algunos se compran autos deportivos otros se vuelven piratas

ERIK: Mas burbujas

Rufus puso más burbujas

RON: Ahora si es un viaje de los mayores

El padre de Barking los esperaba y vio a Ron y Erik en el yacusi

RON: No puede ser, no me quite más puntos no me quedan muchos

ERIK: Yo recolecte muchos haciendo herraduras

BARKING: No temáis joven Imparable puedo sustraer puntos de las otras clases

En ese momento un aldeano se acerco

Aldeano: Problemas en el faro alcalde, un pirata raro color azul y su ayudante verde

KIM: Draken y Shego

ERIK: La espada podre verla, vamos

Al llegar vieron como Draken huía con la espada mágica

BARKING: La espada de plata

ERIK: Yo quiero esa espada

BARKING: En nombre del contestad ladrones deteneos

RON: Déjeme adivinar, usted

DRAKEN: Recordad esto imberbes, regresare, tenemos una cita con el destino, lo digo yo

BARKING: El espíritu de poca barba

ALDEANO: Juro que regresaría un día

BARKING: Y nuestro tranquilo pueblo conquistaría

ERIK: Me gusta aun más esa espada

Todos volvieron a la ciudad para ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento, pero los aldeanos sacaron sus celulares y se subieron a los autos saliendo lo más rápido que pudieron

RON: Adiós a la precisión histórica

ERIK: Jajaja

Kim, Erik y Ron fueron al puerto y cuando Ron apunto en dirección al yate moderno

KIM: Haaa… Ron ¿?

RON: Olvídalo Kim ya fracasamos nos iremos alta tecnología y muchos lujos

ERIK: No me molesta, yo no lo pague

Un cañonazo le dio al yate explotándolo

RON: Como dije Kim, si vamos a salvar este lugar lo haremos a su manera

ERIK: Mientras me quede con la espada, cuentan conmigo

R.C: Pensabas robarla igual verdad

ERIK: Si, por eso necesitaba a Kim distraída

KIM: En cuanto aprendamos a maniobrarlo

BARKING: Tal veis necesitéis ayuda de un viejo marinero

RON: De hecho necesitamos un capitán para este viejo barco, jaja claro

KIM: Capitán Barking, supongo

BARKING: Pero un solo capitán no hace una tripulación estáis dispuestos a zarpar bajo mi mando

KIM: Señor tenemos un acuerdo

ERIK: Apúrense ya quiero pelear contra fantasmas

Rufus llego con una carreta llena de municiones para los cañones

RON: Bien hecho Rufus

BARKING: Levar anclas, bajar la vela principal, preparar el timón

RON: En seguida Capitán (Apoyado en el timón) Oye que es un timón ¿?

Monique y Bonnie justo pasaban cerca del barco cuando

BARKING: Necesitamos de todos, mozuelas rápido

BONNIE: Nos habla a nosotras, señor

El barco zarpo del puerto

MONIQUE: Si, creo que nos hablaba a nosotras

BONNIE: Claro peleen contra el pirata malo, los espero en el spa

MONIQUE: No es un crucero Bonnie

BONNIE: No me necesitaran Ron se encarga

Mientras Ron subía la vela para ganar velocidad cuando el vestido de Kim se engancho levantándola sin que ella pudiera agarrarse de algo para moverse

KIM: Rooonnn…

RON: Kim, espera te tengo ya te bajo

El vestido de Kim se rasgo dejando caerla, mientras Ron se movía intentando agarrarla, cuando al caer Kim cayó sobre Ron y antes de darse cuenta la cara de Ron y Kim estaban muy cerca, el tiempo se detuvo y solo un pensamiento paso por su mente, cuando alguien hablo

ERIK: En serio, prepare todo y ahora se ponen mimosos

MONIQUE: Esa chica necesita un cambio de ropa

Monique se metió adentro del barco y encontró ropa más apta para la pelea y llamo a Kim para que se cambie mientras el barco se acerco hasta Draken y su barco fantasma, Kim ya cambiada salto hasta el barco de Draken y golpeo a dos de los fantasmas piratas, tomando la espada de uno de ellos, fue a buscar a Draken cuando este intento darle con la espada, pero Kim pudo evadirlo pero Draken disparo rayos azules desde su espada

ERIK: Yo la quiero, Ron vamos

RON: Espera no sé si sea una buena idea

Ron vio a Kim siendo agarrada por los fantasmas quienes la inmovilizaron, Ron saco los lentes que uso contra el aplastador y dijo

RON: Vamos

BONNIE: Iras sin ningún arma

MONIQUE: Ron no usa armas

RON: Acuérdate que estos lentes no son ordinarios

ERIK: Ven Ron tienes que pelear contra esa espada para que me saque una duda

Erik y Ron saltaron hasta el barco de Draken justo cuando este giro y se alejo del barco de Barking, Kim y Shego fueron aprisionadas

ERIK: Ron ve por Draken yo iré por los fantasmas

Ron se puso delante de Draken y vio como la espada brillaba, Draken salto en el aire su espada brillaba revelando que un gran golpe se acercaba, una onda de choque se esparció por el barco y Erik y todos los fantasmas vieron a Ron quien sostenía el Sable Loto el cual había recibido sin problema el ataque de la Espada Plateada

ERIK: Me agrada

Erik saco puntas de su cuerpo que atravesaron a los fantasmas

ERIK: nunca puedo pelear dando todo, a Ron no le agrada que mate a mis enemigos pero si ustedes ya están muertos entonces, yo jugare con ustedes

Ron y Draken chocaron sus espadas, una y otra vez pero siempre se vio como eran iguales en poder, fuerza, dureza y poder

DRAKEN: Estamos iguales, por el momento

Uno de los fantasmas le tiro su espada a Draken quien paso a tener dos espadas

RON: Oye eso es trampa

DRAKEN: Pero no está fuera del código

La capa salió de Ron y cubrió su mano izquierda hasta alcanzar su palma y se estiro mas allá de su mano tomando la forma de una espada negra igual al Sable Loto

ERIK: Sabia que podías usar la Capa como Sable

Mientras Erik se mantenía distraído con la pelea de Ron los fantasmas lo rodearon y se prepararon para un ataque final cuando Erik noto lo que pasaba a su alrededor

ERIK: Ya he visto suficiente, esa espada se va conmigo

Ron mientras intercambiaba golpes a alta velocidad con dos espadas, cuando Draken entendió que no ganaría se alejo y subió las dos espadas por encima de su cabeza y ambas brillaron, las bajo y apunto a Ron disparando una fuerte descarga de energía, la cual fue recibida de frente por Ron quien solo cruzo sus dos espadas

DRAKEN: Un bellaco como tú no puede ganarme, solo eres basura

RON: No yo soy Imparable

Ron junto fuerzas y empezó a avanzar

DRAKEN: Esto no puede ser, yo soy el pirata más fuerte y poderoso de este lado de los siete mares no puedes ganarme

RON: Yo te confesare algo yo soy el ayudante más fuerte de todo el mundo, incluido los mares

Ron estaba casi tocando las espadas de Draken cuando el Sable Loto y La Capa brillaron, Ron las separo generando una explosión que le saco sus dos espadas de la mano

DRAKEN: Esto no puede ser tu no podéis ganarme yo…

En aquel momento el barco de Barking golpeo el de Draken haciendo que se resbale hasta quedar fuera del barco, mientras Erik salto para tomar la espada, cuando Ron noto que Draken caía el se tiro al mar, salvándolo pero del barco vino una fuerte explosión y Shego en un tecno-bote verde agarro a Draken y huyeron mientras que Erik tomo a Kim y salto al barco de Barking

BONNIE: Y Ron ¿?

KIM: El también estaba en el barco ¿?

Kim miro hacia el barco el cual lentamente se hundía siendo tragado por el agua

BARKING: Fue una buena persona

De la cubierta del lado opuesto apareció Ron, el loro Remi y Rufus

RON: Y, no escucho ningún boohyaaa

Todos se quedaron viéndolo cuando Kim casi instantáneamente se tiro a abrazar a Ron

BARKING: Boohyaaa

Los chicos se quedaron viendo al padre de Barking

BARKING: Ustedes me entendéis, Remi sabía que no eras un traidor

RON: Es mas como si el cuidara la espada

BARKING: Por cierto quien la tiene

ERIK: no pienso devolverla

KIM: eso no está bien

ERIK: Ron toma tu reloj supongo que no te lo sacaran ahora

Bonnie noto que mientras Kim regañaba a Erik mantenía agarrada la mano de Ron

BARKING: Esta bien, lo permitiré

MONIQUE: Que, pero no es como un tesoro de su aldea

BARKING: Ese tesoro nos hiso pasar un momento muy malo, puedes quedártelo pero debe volver algún día y debes prometer cuidarla

Erik tomo la espada y se la clavo en el pecho, siendo absorbida por su cuervo mientras este se volvía liquido verde

R.C: Bueno al fin conseguiste lo que querías, podemos irnos hay ciertas cosas que debemos hacer

ERIK: Todavía no tienes nada de ellos

R.C: No y estoy preocupado

Más tarde el Sr. Barking estaba despidiendo a Kim, Erik, Bonnie y Monique

BARKING: Y por vuestro valor y vuestras tácticas de batalla autenticas les otorgo una excelente calificación

Los cuatro vitoreaban por sus logros cuando

BONNIE: Donde esta Ron ¿?

KIM: No estoy segura pero tengo una corazonada

Kim llevo a todos a la plaza del pueblo donde encontraron a Ron dentro del traje usado por piratas para colgar gente

RON: ayúdenme por favor

KIM: Tenias que tocarlo verdad Ron ¿?

RON: Si lo acepto tenía que usar el traje armadura

BARKING: No es un traje armadura,

R.C: Es donde los piratas colgaban gente

RON: Sáquenme de aquí, que desgracia

De repente una voz dijo

VOZ: Si crees que esto es una desgracia, espera a ver lo que te espera

Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Fatus, el misterioso líder de O.D y a su lado el hombre de traje blanco con máscara, el cual era el responsable del ataque a J.G y a su lado estaba lo que parecía una persona cubierta completamente por una capa que la tapaba desde los pies a la cabeza

ERIK: Que buscan aquí ¿?

Bonnie tomo a Monique y al padre de Barking y salió corriendo, ella sabía que solo serian molestias que evitarían a Ron pelear con todo su poder

FATUS: Jajajaj, vine esperando encontrar al hombre que podía huir de todo, imaginen mi sorpresa y desilusión al verlo atado y entregado

KIM: Interesante pero no lo tocaras

FATUS: Venimos a deshacernos de dos potenciales de Guerra y una molestia

ERIK: Ustedes vienen por Ron y por mí, verdad ¿?

EXTRAÑO: Y para deshacernos de Possible

FATUS: Jajajaja, Duque ataca

El hombre de traje blanco y mascara llamado Duque salto hacia donde estaba Ron encerrado, levanto su bastón el cual brillo, Erik se puso delante y se preparo para crear una pared cuando una figura se puso delante el cual pateo a Duque, con fuerza

DUQUE: Así que has aparecido, líder

FATUS: El se hace llamar Logan por el momento

Delante de Erik estaba el líder de J.G listo para ayudar en lo que pudiera

LOGAN: Me di cuenta, por que ¿? Atacaste Yamanuchi, porque me condujiste hasta acá, si querías matar a Ron, no me hubieras traído, ni preocupado a los Yamanuchi

FATUS: Ese es mi problema, pero admito que pronto lo entenderán, primero Magnus saca a Erik sácalo que molesta

Del encapuchado varios tentáculos salieron los cuales atacaron a Erik

FATUS: Duque corre a Logan del camino

El secuas de blanco ataco a Logan de frente pero cuando estaba cerca de este giro dándole una patada de costado para luego seguir atacando, nadie estaba en el camino Fatus se acercaba, levanto su mano derecha pero Kim rápidamente se puso en medio

KIM: No lo lastimaras, ni le harás nada

FATUS: Al igual que el plan de Erik quiero que caigas ante todo el mundo mirando, vete y no te haremos daño

KIM: Yo no perderé

FATUS: Es una lástima, pero para mí no vales tanto,

Un destello se vio, Fatus había golpeado a Kim a gran velocidad mientras que su mano se volvió roja anunciando el ardor que esta cargaba

FATUS: Es tu turno

Fatus se acerco a Ron quien sintió el ardor del fuego, poderosas llamas listas a quemar todo a su paso, aquella mano roja casi había tocado a Ron cuando un golpe le dio en la cara a Fatus empujándolo lejos, Logan había logrado darle el primer golpe del que se supiera a aquel monstruoso enemigo, mientras Duque quien había sido empujado lejos volvió a atacar a Logan

FATUS: Esto no es posible, yo me hice intangible antes de que él me tocase, mi mano debía atravesar a Ron, pero aun así me toco (Pensando para sí mismo)

RON: Kim estas bien despierta ¿?

FATUS: No te preocupes apenas y la toque, deberías preocuparte más por tus amigos y familia

RON: Que has hecho ¿?

FATUS: Déjenme les muestro los videos

En el cielo una pantalla apareció, similar a la que se vio con Duque en la pelea de Erik y Ron

FATUS: Primero les mostrare a tus amigos

En la pantalla se veía como Will, Félix, Fukushima y R.C estaban inspeccionando el volcán cuando de la nada Aplastador llego y los golpeo con fuerza, al ponerse de pie notaron una gran cantidad de armaduras rodeándolos y frente a ellos un nuevo enemigo

VOX: Hola, mis próximos juguetes o será mejor el termino mascotas

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Aplastador tomo a Félix

EXTRAÑO: Se me olvidaba, pueden llamarme Legión

R.C: Ese es un nombre muy extravagante

FUKUSHIMA: Devuélvenos a nuestro amigo

LEGION: Tal vez pero…

Aplastador tomo a Félix y se lo sostuvo a Legión quien lo toco con su mano derecha

LEGION: ME describe bien


	22. Un Heroe Intrepido and Love History

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

-Black-Boy-

Capitulo 22

Ron estaba atrapado mientras que Erik y Logan peleaban contra 3 de los altos cargos de O.D

Fatus el jefe de O.D su secretario Duque y un tercer desconocido encapuchado llamado Magnus

FATUS: Magnus saca a Erik, molesta

Del encapuchado varios tentáculos salieron los cuales atacaron a Erik

FATUS: Duque corre a Logan del camino

El secuas de blanco ataco a Logan de frente pero cuando estaba cerca de este giro dándole una patada de costado para luego seguir atacando, nadie estaba en el camino Fatus se acercaba a Ron, el maligno guerrero levanto su mano derecha pero Kim rápidamente se puso en medio

KIM: No lo lastimaras, ni le harás nada

FATUS: Al igual que el plan de Erik quiero que caigas ante todo el mundo mirando, vete y no te haremos daño

KIM: Yo no me retirare

FATUS: Es una lástima, pero para mí no vales tanto,

Un destello se vio, Fatus había golpeado a Kim a gran velocidad mientras que su mano se volvió roja anunciando el ardor que esta cargaba

FATUS: Es tu turno

Fatus se acerco a Ron quien sintió el ardor del fuego, poderosas llamas listas a quemar todo a su paso, aquella mano roja casi había tocado a Ron cuando un golpe le dio en la cara a Fatus empujándolo lejos, Logan había logrado darle el primer golpe del que se supiera a aquel monstruoso enemigo, mientras Duque quien había sido empujado lejos volvió a atacar a Logan

FATUS: Esto no es posible, yo me hice intangible antes de que él me tocase, mi mano debía atravesar a Ron, pero aun así me toco (Pensando para sí mismo)

RON: Kim, estas bien ¿? Despierta

KURAMA: Esta bien, pero debes salir de aquí

FATUS: No te preocupes apenas y la toque, deberías preocuparte más por tus amigos y familia

RON: Que has hecho ¿?

FATUS: Déjenme les muestro los videos

En el cielo una pantalla apareció, similar a la que se vio con Duque en la pelea de Erik y Ron

FATUS: Primero les mostrare a tus amigos

En la pantalla se veía como Will, Félix, Fukushima (En sus trajes) y R.C estaban inspeccionando el volcán cuando de la nada Aplastador llego y los golpeo con fuerza, al ponerse de pie notaron una gran cantidad de armaduras rodeándolos y frente a ellos un nuevo enemigo, un hombre de amarrillo que en el pecho tenía un triangulo y un redondel dentro de este el circulo giraba y brillaba con una luz amarrilla,

VOX: Hola, mis próximos juguetes o será mejor el termino mascotas

WILL: Quien eres ¿?

FUKUSHIMA: Enemigo supongo

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Aplastador tomo a Félix

EXTRAÑO: Seré su enemigo pero no por mucho, casi se me olvida, pueden llamarme Legión

FUKUSHIMA: Suéltalo

R.C: Ese es un nombre muy extravagante

LEGION: Tal vez pero…

Aplastador sujeto tan fuerte como pudo a Félix mientras Legión se acerco y levanto su mano mostrando la gema Azul incrustada, lo toco con su mano en el pecho

LEGION: Me describe bien

Gran cantidad de energía se libero y luego Félix se quedo quieto, Aplastador lo bajo

WILL: Hermano estas bien ¿?

R.C: Que te han hecho ¿?

Félix saco sus cuchillos

R.C: La habilidad azul, Félix es un enemigo, que no los toque

WILL: Intentare capturar a White-Bird cúbranme

Will estiro sus hilos agarrando la tabla de Félix

WILL: Tú vendrás con nosotros, a casa

Pero en ese momento Aplastador tiro rocas a R.C y Fukushima para mantenerlos alejados, mientras las armaduras atacaron a Will, no fueron problemas para el, pero Félix lo tomo por sorpresa clavando un cuchillo a sus pies el cual brillo azul y la gravedad aumento dándole problemas a Will para moverse, Legión se acerco y toco el pecho de Will y después de una descarga Will era parte del enemigo

FUKUSHIMA: Que hacemos ¿? Pedimos refuerzos

R.C: No, cualquiera que venga será aumentar las filas enemigas, lo correcto sería huir

FUKUSHIMA: Pero no lo haremos, verdad

R.C: Se me ocurre algo, dado que soy un robot tal vez sea inmune a su control

FUKUSHIMA: Lo haremos juntos, quiero ver si puedo engañar a la gema, tal vez pueda salvar a Félix y a Will

R.C: Hay pocas oportunidades pero lo intentaremos

FUKUSHIMA: Se nota que ese idiota está influyendo en nosotros

R.C: Si, pero no creo que eso sea malo

FUKUSHIMA: Incluso si fallamos y caemos, yo quiero intentarlo

R.C: Entonces que esperamos

R.C y Fukushima iniciaron un contraataque desesperado, para intentar contener a la gema azul, R.C a travesó a las armaduras y Legión lo toco mientas que Fukushima usando a R.C de distracción corto por la espaldas a las armaduras, logrando que se dejen de mover, pero no llego a evadir a Aplastador quien lo agarro con su manos, mientras R.C se dejo tocar por Legión y enormes cantidades de energía aun mayores que antes salieron, una pelea por el control entre R.C y Legión se dio pero R.C al final no logro y cayó de rodillas mientras sus ojos se volvían azules

R.C: perdón Ron

Solo quedaba Fukushima, su lógica gritaba huye

Fatus freno el video y la pregunto a Logan

FATUS: Que crees que hiso, se fue o peleo ¿?

RON: (Sin dudas) Se quedo y peleo

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de oír tal respuesta de Ron mientras que una muy aturdida Kim se levantaba y un sonriente Fatus sonreía y en la pantalla

FUKUSHIMA: yo no me pienso ir sin ellos, ellos son familia importante, devuélvelos

Fukushima se acerco caminando a Legión y se dejo tocar una masiva cantidad de rayos aun mayores que antes salieron liberados e incluso los controlados se agarraron la cabeza, en señal de que estaban peleando por huir del control, pero el poder de la gema fue mas y Legión alejo su mano de Fukushima y este se inclino bajo la cabeza y dijo

FUKUSHIMA: Ordene mi amo

LEGION: Jajajaja

La pantalla se puso en azul

FETUS: Y bien les gusto la película, porque ya no la pondré de nuevo

LOGAN: Eres un maldito, déjame adivinar, están llegando para pelear con nosotros

FATUS: Si están llegando, pero no acá, ustedes no lo saben pero reuní a los padres de Ron y Kim fingiendo una reunión entre padres y maestros, todos están en la escuela ahora, lo lamento pero cuatro de las Sombras que protegen este mundo, van a matarlos

En la pantalla del cielo se veía como los padres de todos los alumnos del curso de Kim y Ron se habían reunido, en el Gimnasio para una asamblea, los Señores Possibles, Los Imparables con la hermana de Ron, La madre de Félix, La Madre de Bonnie, Los padres de Monique y varios más y delante de ellos Barking lideraba la charla, cuando la puerta salió volando de un golpe y se vio a Legión, seguido por Fukushima, Will, Félix, R.C y Aplastador

LEGION: Déjenme presentarme soy un tipo muy malo que hace poco tomo control de 4 de las Sombras que protegen este mundo y ahora los usare para que hagan algo por lo que se odiaran para toda su vida, ellos los mataran a todos ustedes, espero que no se opongan

JAMES: Espera tu eres de O.D

LEGION: Ha ya lo recuerdo usted es el padre de Possible

ANNE: Kimi los detendrá

Gran cantidad de padres dejaron en claro que confiaban en que Kim los ayudaría

Sr. Imparable: antes que hagas algo puedo hacer una pregunta

LEGION: Claro porque no, necesitamos que se desesperen

Sr. IMPARABLE: Los dejaras libres después de que terminen su misión

LEGION: Estos son fuertes guerreros, no creo que vuelvan a ser libres

Sr. IMPARABLE: Entonces se que tu perderás hoy

LEGION: Tal vez ellos pero yo no y saben que ¿? me molestan demasiado, déjenme decirles que Kim está viendo esto en este momento y ella está lejos y como tú me molestas, encárguense de el primero, rápido aun tenemos cosas que hacer

Félix y R.C se adelantaron, Félix lanzo sus cuchillos y R.C lanzo un puño tornado pero el papa de Ron no retrocedió en lo más mínimo, cuando los ataques estaban por alcanzarlo dos figuras se pusieron delante de él una recibió el devastador puño tornado mientras que a la otra se le clavaron todas las cuchillas de gravedad

LEGION: Esto no puede ser, porque están asiendo esto

Legión no salía de su asombro al ver dos armaduras defendiendo a sus objetivos

ABRAHAM: Es bueno que Will nos allá dejado con ustedes

JAVOC: Si tuviera mi arma, sería feliz

Sr. IMPARABLE: Están bien ustedes

ABRAHAM: Si, no se preocupe

Abraham se saco las cuchillas de gravedad y se las tiro a Félix de regreso

ABRAHAM: Te las devuelvo

JAMES: Están con ustedes

Sr. IMPARABLE: Son amigos de Will y Ron se quedaban en casa y como se aburrían las trajimos con nosotros

JAVOC: No seré niñera, esa niña es monstruosa

ABRAHAM: Y enzima hay que soportar a su hermano

JAVOC Y ABRAHAM: Prefiero pelear contra el infierno

ANNE: No entiendo pero son buenos

Sra. IMPARABLE: Si, son amigos

LEGION: Y nuestros enemigos, destrúyanlos

ABRAHAM: Salgan de aquí

JAVOC: Los cubriremos

Todos los padres de los alumnos lograron salir y llegar hasta el campo de futbol pero su miedo fue mayor cuando notaron que toda la escuela estaba rodeada de armaduras, detrás de ellos Abraham y Javoc estaban al límite manteniendo a las Sombras a raya

LEGION: Solo llegaron hasta acá porque me divierte verlos dañándose y esforzarse

JAVOC: Algún plan hermano

ABRAHAM: No, pero si caigo ahora solo me arrepiento de no poder ayudar al mocoso

Una de las armaduras salto para atacar a la multitud; Abraham y Javoc no llegarían a proteger a la madre de Félix

ABRAHAM: No se atrevan

JAVOC: Altooooo

Del cielo una luz bajo que golpeo la armadura protegiendo a la Sra. Renton

Sr. IMPARABLE: Surfer, me alegra verte

SURFER: Vi todo y debo de avisar que no dejare que le pongan un dedo enzima ni a esta señora ni a esa familia

ANNE: Un amigo de Ron ¿?

Sra. RENTON: De mi hijo en realidad, pero va bastante a lo de Ron

Una de las armaduras tiro varios cuchillos puntiagudos apuntándole a Hana quien estaba en los brazos de la madre de Ron, nadie se percato a tiempo

LEGION: La primera en caer será esa bebe, no sé porque pero me incomoda

Del suelo una sombra veloz salto pegando a los cuchillos sacándolos de curso y luego volvió al suelo y se arrastro hasta subir por el padre de Ron

JAMES: Eso no puede ser normal

Sr. IMPARABLE: Es Servante un proyecto de Erik

SERVANTE: El amo Erik me dijo que cuide a la pequeña, ustedes no la tocaran

Volviendo con Ron, Erik, Logan y Ron

ERIK: Le cambie el cuerpo para que sirva mas como apoyo

RON: Genial ahora la pelea esta balanceada

LOGAN: No, ellos aun son muchos y me molesta lo tranquilo que Fatus se mantiene

FATUS: Es difícil hacer que me preocupe, pero hay algo que me molesta, todos los guerreros fuertes se quedan cerca de Ron no de Kim y aun más raro, tus padres se mantienen muy tranquilos

LOGAN: Debemos superar esto e ir a salvar a las Sombras

Volviendo a la escuela la situación se había emparejado un poco cuando

LEGION: Jajajaja, gente fuerte desea que sobrevivan, pero ustedes olvidan que tengo a las cuatro sombras, considerados los campeones de la justicia

Las armaduras entraron a atacar a los hombres de Erik, R.C, Will, Félix y Fukushima iban derecho a atacar a gente inocente, Will separo sus manos y entre estas se veían hilos estirados entre los dedos, Fukushima saco apenas su espada preparándose para un corte fuerte y veloz, R.C fue convirtiendo sus manos en cañones y Félix saco sus cuchillas, el momento había llegado los cuatro estaban por atacar y nadie podía frenar a los cuatro se abalanzaron pero de pronto de la nada unos discos con forma de cara de Huron los alcanzaron y explotaron liberando un flash muy fuerte que logro que los cuatro retrocedieran

LEGION: Que fue eso ¿? No me digan que mas amigos raros, mas de las basuras sobrantes

Una voz se oyó por toda la escuela trasmitida por los parlantes

VOZ: No importan los peligros que se me pongan enfrente, yo seguiré, defenderé al inocente, cuidare al débil y protegeré al desvalido, yo solo con mi intrepidez, el mal jamás ganara

LEGION: Quien eres ¿?

De entre las gradas una cara de Huron salió volando y ato a Félix mientras de el lado opuesto una cara de hurón se lanzo a la cara de R.C, pero el reacciono agarrándola, pero cuando lo hiso esta libero una corriente de energía

VOZ: El camino de la justicia es difícil y lleno de dolor pero lo recorremos por qué es lo correcto

LEGION: Me estoy cansando, donde esta ¿?

Detrás de Legión un cable se movió rodeándolo, para lograr atarlo y en la punta se podía ver en el traje del Huron intrépido a alguien musculoso, alto, con orejas largas y hocico canino, pero todo estaba tapado por lo que supusieron que era solo parte del disfraz

HURON: Puedes llamarme el hurón intrépido y soy enemigo de todas las personas malas

LEGION: Acaso es una broma, quien eres tu ¿?

HURON: Ya te lo dije soy el Huron y soy totalmente intrépido

LEGIO: Porque tienes un disfraz ¿?

HURON: Nosotros los héroes cuidamos nuestros secretos

Las cuatro Sombras se desaparecieron, a Will le salieron hilos de los pies y empezaron a girar haciendo un agujero, Félix salió disparado yéndose lo mas legos posible, Fukushima desapareció entre una pequeña niebla que salió de entre sus ropas y R.C fue directo a intentar golpear al hurón, usando el puño tornado, R.C pensó que el hurón lo evadiría pero el hurón lo recibió con su mano derecha dispersando el viento generado, mientras que los hilos de Will salieron del suelo y tomaron al disfrazado alzándolo en el aire varios metros mientras en aquel momento Fukushima caía y con su katana apuntando para abajo pero antes de poder darle en el cuerpo Huron la paro con su mano y de un rápido movimiento tiro a Fukushima al costado, mientras Félix aparecía acelerando, este giro la tabla e intento darle un golpe al hurón pero lo único que consiguió fue que el hurón frene la tabla con su mano izquierda y recibió una patada en la boca del estomago

LEGION: Como puede ser que no tengamos nada sobre un guerrero tan fuerte, quien eres ¿?

El hurón cayó fuertemente contra el piso pero no se hiso ninguna herida

HURON: Mientras la bondad llene tu corazón la victoria siempre te sonreirá

LEGION: Me estoy cansando de tus frases cursis, pero admito que eres fuerte

HURON: Cuando alguien protege la justicia siempre es fuerte

LEGION: Me alegra que el mundo vea lo fuerte que eres, por que cuando caigas, verán lo imposible de luchar, jajajaja

Un leve terremoto sacudió toda la zona, llamando la atención de todos

JAMES: Es un terremoto

ANNE: No miren

De atrás de Legión una Sombra muy alta aparecía, tan alta como un edificio o más, poco a poco se fue acercando, era una criatura negra igual a la que quiso atacar Japón

LEGION: Te la presento estos son los Titanes, así se decidió que los llamaríamos

JAMES: No es tan impresionante

LEGION: O veamos si mantienes ese pensamiento

Detrás del titán aparecieron dos figuras iguales saliendo por sus costados, tres criaturas infernales aparecían, pero el Huron sonrió

HURON: No está, el arma más poderosa no esta

LEGION: Tienes tres enormes criaturas que podrían arrasar con toda la ciudad fácilmente

HURON: En su pecho no está el cristal, el arma más poderosa del Titán no esta

LEGION: Contra estos tres tú no podrás ganar mientras defiendes a todos de las Sombras

El disfrazado héroe se puso serio y a su alrededor un viento leve lo cubrió mientras que 7 flamas se prendieron en el aire, y comenzaron a girar

HURON: Tú no sabes quién soy y de que soy capaz

El Huron toco el suelo y del suelo donde dos de las criaturas estaban una luz negra apareció

HURON: Que la luz más brillante guie el camino de estas almas sin destino

De las luces que salían del suelo dos perros hecho de energía y gigantes salieron mordiendo a las criaturas y subiendo con ellas, llevándoselas alto hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos los presentes

HURON: Van dos falta una

LEGION: Eso no es posible, tu quien eres ¿? Porque te interpones en mi camino ¿?

HURON: No se si sea a propósito pero ustedes se quieren meter con mi alumno y eso no lo puedo permitir, yo debo mostrarle el camino a la victoria, vengan yo los salvare como el héroe que soy

LEGION: ataaqueeeeennnnnnn

Félix, Will, R.C, Fukushima e incluso Aplastador atacaron al Huron que no hiso más que evadir sus golpes incluido el puño tronado de R.C, Will agarro su brazo izquierdo con sus hilos y los apretó fuertemente, pequeños cortes aparecieron mientras Fukushima con rapidez apunto a su corazón, pero de la mano derecha del Huron salieron garras en sus dedos las cuales uso para detener la katana de Fukushima, de la espalda por el punto en que el Huron no podía ver, Félix apareció y lanzo sus cuchillos, cuando casi habían alcanzado al Huron de su cintura apareció una cola, en donde se clavaron las cuchillas, en ese momento Aplastador Salto muy alto

LEGION: Si tengo que sacrificar algunos no importa

R.C tomo en el aire a Aplastador y lo subió aun más, mientras que le dio una de las cuchillas de Félix y lo soltó, al caer la cuchilla brillo y Aplastador gano gran fuerza

LEGION: Ellos caerán contigo

El Huron savia que debía evitar ese golpe y sacar a Félix y a Fukushima de allí o ninguno lo contaría, de las cuchillas clavadas en la cola un brillo azul salió, la gravedad había aumentado

HURON: La justicia nunca se rinde

Del pecho del Huron salió un brillo amarillo y el Huron jalo a Will lanzándolo lejos, para luego con su mano libre la apoyo sobre el pecho de Fukushima liberando un enorme viento que lo lanzo lejos, pero cuando levanto la vista vio como Aplastador estaba encima, no parecía que él tuviera tiempo de escapar, pero rápidamente el Huron estiro su pie al cielo pasando cerca del pie del gigante gris, una patada entro en la cara con toda la fuerza con la que bajaba, el golpe fue demasiado, el gran luchador quedo en el piso, mientras que el Huron quedo de pie

HURON: El bien siempre gana

La criatura que había quedado lanzo un fuerte rugido

LEGION: Yo me di cuenta, tu perdiste fuerza al acabar con los dos titanes, no ¿?

HURON: La justicia no vacila ante nadie

LEGION: La justicia no, pero tú sí, esquivaste los ataques que antes recibiste sin problemas, incluso te dañaron a pesar de que antes no te hicieron ni un rasguño

HURON: Sobrepasare cualquier adversidad porque yo tengo la verdad de mi lado

LEGION: Parece que solo repitieras frases de un programa viejo de televisión como si no pudieras pensar por ti mismo

R.C se puso cerca de él y en su brazo ya estaba el puño tornado, el cual le dio de lleno en la cara, tirándolo hasta las gradas, mientras el Titán largo fuego de sus fauces saliendo disparado hasta los padres indefensos, pero el Huron rápidamente salió de las gradas y se puso ante las llamas deteniéndolas, con un escudo de energía que salió de sus manos, lentamente las llamas se fueron apagando hasta que solo quedo el escudo el cual fue desapareciendo, pero lo que se mostro nadie supo cómo entender, al Huron se le había salido la máscara y se veía la cara de un perro, con asico y dientes muy filosos

LEGION: Sigues sin sacarte la máscara

HURON: Puedes manchar la cara de la justicia pero no mancharas la justicia

LEGION: Y volvemos a las frases de televisión

De atrás Fukushima ataco con su espada, el Huron la evadió pero Fukushima le tiro un cabezazo cosa que llamo la atención a todos aquellos que atestiguaban la pelea, pero en el momento en el que los ojos del Huron y los de Fukushima se cruzaron el tiempo se freno y el Huron se vio así mismo en el aire flotando, no se veía el suelo o personas, solo se veían nubes, de repente una voz se oyó

VOZ: Perdón por todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora

HURON: Es una ilusión

Una de las nubes tomo la forma de Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: No, te he traído hasta una parte de nuestro inconsciente, el no llega hasta aquí

HURON: Nuestro, dijiste ¿?

Las otras nubes tomaron forma de Will, R.C (Su forma robot) y Félix

HURON: Están todos bien

WILL: Físicamente si, pero recibimos un golpe a nuestra autoestima

FELIX: Caímos fácil por mi culpa, fui muy inconsciente

R.C: No, todos caímos, ahora lo importante es que salgamos de esta

FUKUSHIMA: Escucha atentamente tengo miedo de confiar en ti pero dada nuestra situación y tus acciones lo aremos por el momento

HURON: Eso es bueno, debemos liberarlos, tienen algún plan

WILL: Escucha no te contengas de ser necesario

HURON: No yo los salvare o no podre ver a la cara a Ron

FUKUSHIMA: Bien pero no queda tiempo, escucha

R.C: La gema controla la sinapsis celular, interfiriendo con la energía química que nuestro cuerpo genera en el cerebro, aun que aun no sé como

FELIX: Fukushima se encargo de reunirnos en este espacio, Will de mantener nuestros secretos ocultos y R.C de analizar lo que fue sucediendo con nosotros

WILL: Y Félix de mantener al enemigo ocupado, el enemigo sabe que su cuerpo genera grandes cantidades de adrenalina por lo que podemos despistar a Legión sobre ciertas funciones físicas neurológicas

HURON: Y como puedo hacer que Legión pierda el control sobre ustedes

R.C: Te daré los pasos necesarios, escucha y haz lo que puedas, nosotros no podemos ayudarte más allá de estos consejos, primero…

El hurón caía al suelo después de recibir el cabezazo de Fukushima, este saco su espada y rápidamente salto apuntando su Katana a la cabeza del Huron pero antes de poder darla este rodo por el suelo y apoyo sus manos parándose

HURON: Bien, ya sé que debo hacer, primero debo encargarme de aquella criatura

LEGION: Sabes no sería mala idea contar con alguien tan fuerte como tu entre mis filas, captúrenlo

R.C lanzo un poderoso puño tornado el Huron se tiro al piso evadiendo el ataque, Félix lanzo sus cuchillas, el Huron apoyo sus manos en el suelo y junto a sus pies salto girando para evadirlas, Fukushima ataco con su Katana la cual casi le dio pero antes de que lograra tocar su cara y gracias a un rápido movimiento la Katana se mantuvo separada por milímetros de su cara, el Huron retrocedió, al hacerlo los hilos de Will lo ataron

HURON: Tienes razón use mucho de mi poder para poder hacer otra cosa, pero mi otro poder está completo y arde en fuerza

LEGION: Si y cual seria ¿?  
HURON: Intrepidez

El Huron saco nuevamente su cola la cual golpeo a Will y con las garras Huron corto los hilos, él sabía que su verdadera preocupación no eran las Sombras sino el Titán restante salió corriendo mientras evadía los hilos de Will y las cuchillas de Félix, para luego lanzar la huro-gara a la gran bestia

HURON: De verdad no quiero hacer esto

La garra se clavo profundo en su cuello, el Huron salto R.C disparo de vuelta pero esta vez el Huron no lo evadió, el ataque lo impulso alto, hasta que el Huron estuvo frente a esa criatura

HURON: (Gritando) Veeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn….

La criatura abrió sus fauces mostrando los grandes y puntiagudos dientes con saliva cayendo de ellos, un olor apestoso, la lengua se sacudía deseosa de probar un sabor nuevo, una vista que atemorizaría al más bravo de los guerreros

LEGION: Tonto

La criatura se trago al Huron de un solo bocado

LEGION: Decidió que era mejor borrar su cuerpo que entregármelo, bueno donde estaba

De la nada la criatura empezó a rugir de dolor sacudiéndose, piso todo lo que estaba en su camino, las armaduras e incluso trato de pisar a las Sombras quienes evadieron los pisotones

LEGION: Bestia inútil, yo soy tu amo

El Titán cayó de rodillas y de su boca cayo el Huron con la ropa destrozada

LEGION: Que fue lo que hiciste

El Huron se paro, desde la cintura para abajo estaba cubierto pero en su, expuesto pecho estaba un colgante dorado con forma de semicírculo, pero lo más doloroso de ver eran las quemaduras y rasguños profundos que incluso tenía en la espalda

HURON: Por suerte para mi, mi cinturón tenia poderosos explosivos, que nunca uso

Legión levanto su mano derecha y la extendió mostrando la gema roja

LEGION: Malditooooo, Sombras aplástenlooooo

Las cuatro Sombras se movieron rápidamente y atacaron al muy cansado y herido Huron quien no se defendió, recibió todos los golpes y ataques hasta acabar siendo atado y contenido por Will, Legión se acerco al Huron y lo vio golpeado, agitado y adolorido le costaba mantenerse en pie

LEGION: Donde está tu justicia ahora, mantendré a los padres sanos y hare que tú los mates

Huron no respondió

LEGION: No más frases cursis, bueno recuerda, tú eres mi esclavo

Legión levanto su mano y la apoyo en el pecho del Huron el colgante y la gema Brillaron, de repente rayos de energía se empezaron a liberar

El Huron se puso de pie por si mismo mientras se libero de las ataduras sin dejar que su pecho se suelte de la mano de Legión

LEGION: No puedes oponerte a mí

HURON: La justicia perdurara

Cada vez mas energía salía de la gema y del colgante, a su alrededor la energía liberada rasgaba la tierra y mantenía piedras flotando en el aire, en aquel momento recordó las palabras de R.C cuando estaba dentro de la ilusión de Fukushima

R.C: Primero debes poder generar enormes cantidades de energía

WILL: Puedes hacerlo ¿?

HURON: Si

R.C: Deja que Legión te toque,

FUKUSHIMA: Lo hará cuando te vea débil

R.C: Una cantidad de energía se pasa y llega a través de las células hasta el cerebro y te infecta

FELIX: Pero si puedes generar mas energía que choque contra la de la gema, no te podrán controlar

R.C: Si puedes noquear y darle a la gema con una carga magnética eso bloquear la señal que de alguna forma su gema mantiene sobre nosotros

HURON: Entiendo, guardare todo mi poder para ese momento

WILL: No te olvides del Titán, podemos esperar para salvarnos otro día pero si volvemos y esa cosa sigue bajo el control de Legión, será nuestra derrota

FUKUSHIMA: Confiaremos en ti, suerte

FELIX: La necesitaras

Volviendo a aquel momento la gema chocaba con el colgante, cada vez más y más energía chocaba y salía, la situación estaba pareja pero el Huron uso su último truco

HURON: Dejare esta forma para que tengas el poder que necesitas

LEGION: Mas frases de películas ¿?

HURON: Te lo encargo… Anuvis

De repente el Huron cambio de forma, su cara similar a la de un perro se volvió de humano, su altura fue disminuyendo, mientras que su musculatura desaparecía y lo peor era que su cuerpo envejecía rápidamente aquel poderoso guerrero se volvía viejo pero a la par de estos cambios en su cuerpo el colgante de su pecho ganaba enorme poder lo que le permitía superar a la gema, pero Legión aun seguía consiente

HURON: Déjame darte un regalo que me quedo de mi cinturón

El hombre mayor estiro su mano abriéndola y soltando cerca de Legión una granada, al explotar ambos recibieron el golpe, de repente una luz amarilla salió de las cuatro Sombras, las armaduras, Aplastador e incluso del Titán inconsciente, los hermanos Javoc y Abraham y Surfer se reunieron con los desconcertados padres

SERVANTE: El estado físico de Hana es óptimo

JAVOC: Y el del resto de la familia ¿?

SERVANTE: Mi orden es cuidar solo a ella

ABRAHAM: Y el resto de los padres reunidos

SERVANTE: No me interesan

SURFER: Fue interesante pelear a su lado otra vez

De pronto aparecieron las cuatro Sombras pero lo raro es que Félix no venia sobre su tabla, la cual flotaba sola aun costado

ABRAHAM: Amigos o enemigos ¿?

FELIX: Rápido necesitamos ayuda

R.C: Escapamos del control pero más importante debemos sacar al Sr Timothy Nort para llevarlo a un hospital o no podrá contarlo

JAVOC: Que le paso al anciano

FUKUSHIMA: Ten más respeto este anciano es el Huron que peleaba

ABRAHAM: Pero eso no es posible no tiene el cuerpo aun cuando usaba esa mascara rara

R.C: No queda tiempo para explicar

En aquel momento la criatura se puso de pie y dio un fuerte gruñido mientras Aplastador retomaba la conciencia

FELIX: El recién se levanta de una siesta recuperadora y nosotros estamos golpeados

FUKUSHIMA: Como si nunca peleáramos con todo en contra

Titán se puso en cuatro patas y de su boca se podía ver como las llamas se reunían tratando de salir de su boca anunciando el poderoso ataque que se estaba formando, una llamarada de fuego lista para salir disparada de la boca de aquella criatura, muchos se sorprendieron cuando Timothy se levanto de la tabla flotante y salto hasta aquel enemigo siendo que no le quedaban armas o no tenia poder en el colgante de Anubis pero aun así el anciano salto y sonrió, la criatura estaba a punto de disparar sus llamas cuando

TIMOTHY: La justicia siempre brilla al final

Del cielo la Huronave apareció y choco contra la cara de la bestia encerrando las llamas en su boca y explotando dándole aun más daño a aquella bestia volviendo a dejarla inconsciente

WILL: Pueden admitirlo él lo hiso bien

R.C: No debería estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo

El Sr. Nort cayo sentado Will se acerco y lo ayudo a acercarse a la tabla

Sr. Nort: Gracias, perdón la molestia

Aplastador estaba lejos pero veía al Sr. NORT y estaba listo para destrozarlo

APLASTADOR: Viejo débil no vence a Aplastador

Las Sombras se adelantaron para frenarlo cuando Aplastador golpeo a Will arrojándolo contra Fukushima, Félix quiso meterse, trato de golpearlo con su mano dado que no tenia cuchillos pero lo único que logro fue recibir un golpe que lo mando contra R.C ambos salieron empujados, el Sr. Nort estaba solo y muy dañado por las peleas pero vio al enemigo a los ojos y nuevamente se puso de pie haciendo frente a aquel poderoso peleador

Sr. NORT: La justicia siempre prevalece

APLASTADOR: Tu no volver a hablar

Aplastador tiro su mano izquierda para atrás tanto como pudo, de su cuerpo un brillo gris salía, en aquel momento el colgante brillo, aun sin transformar o rejuvenecer al Sr. Nort dijo

Sr. NORT: Si eres fuerte golpe en mi pecho, veamos que tan débil soy

APLASTADOR: Adiós hombre débil

Después de juntar tantas fuerzas como pudo empezó a avanzar con gran fuerza, los hermanos Javoc y Abraham salieron corriendo e intentaron frenarlo interponiéndose aun cuando sabían que no podrían frenar a aquel musculoso enemigo, lo único que lograron fue que los empujen para los costados mientras Aplastador siguió, le apunto al amuleto en el pecho del Sr. Nort y le dio, una onda de choque se genero, pero el Sr. Nort no se movió en lo más mínimo

APLASTADOR: Viejo débil

De la mano de Aplastador salió humo señal de que se curaba, mientras que el brillo se apagaba, pero eso no sería suficiente para frenarlo, el Sr. Nort se acerco aun más y su brazo derecho rejuveneció mientras que su mano se volvió negra

Sr. NORT: Ante la presencia de la luz la oscuridad se esconde

El Sr. Nort le dio un golpe a Aplastador con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo varios metros lejos y así fue como el ataque a la escuela termino; mientras Ron seguía atrapado en la armadura reja para piratas, Erik seguía intercambiando golpes con el desconocido Magnus y Logan contenía a Duque y Fatus

RON: Siiiii, ganaron, mi maestro es el más fuerte actor

FATUS: Con que tu maestro, es interesante como fueron tus conocidos los que nos hicieron frente y no los de Kim

LOGAN: Erik, libera a Ron

ERIK: Lo dices como si fuera fácil

LOGAN: yo estoy contra dos de los más fuertes tu contra uno

En aquel momento Kim se acerco a Ron para liberarlo, pero Fatus se había puesto detrás de Kim

FATUS: Estoy muy molesto he perdido una gema 3Titanes, dejando uno capturado y uno de mis caídos, si no consigo una buena noticia se me arruina el día

Ron vio como la mano de Fatus se acercaba a Kim, el tiempo se freno, era como ver cuadro a cuadro lo que pasaba y seguido por lo que pasaría, Ron vio como caía Kim, como todo su mundo se desfragmentaba, se sentía como si el infierno lo alcanzara, el no huiría de ese dolor si dejaba que Fatus alcance a Kim, el no podía permitirlo, de repente un hacha fue lanzada contra Fatus logrando que la mano de este atraviese a Kim, Fatus giro la cabeza y vio a …

BONNIE: Que haces, tú maestro aun está en peligro, la mujer que amas está siendo atacada, deja de jugar y sal ya a pelear, Ron

FATUS: Otra molestia, aun cuando salga el no significa mucho en pelea

KIM: Te equivocas él es fuerte aun cuando no lo parezca, aun cuando todos crean lo contrario, el es la persona más fuerte que existe, porque al final del día es el único en todo el mundo que está a mi lado sin importar la situación

FATUS: Lastima, tu ya no estarás a su lado

Nuevamente Fatus estaba por tocar a Kim cuando algo lo detuvo, levanto la mirada y vio la cara de Ron y una sensación que hacía mucho no sentía le recorrió el cuerpo

FATUS: Magnus, Duque nos vamos

El misterioso jefe de los malignos guerreros se retiro simplemente haciendo lo mismo que otras veces, un viento lo rodeo a él, Duque y Magnus

LOGAN: Eso fue extraño, parecía que huían de algo

ERIK: Si pero me preocupa el viejo

Ron fue liberado del traje reja pero apenas toco el suelo Kim lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo

ERIK: Podríamos dejarlos

LOGAN: No queda tiempo

Todos se subieron al autobús y se fueron a casa pero Ron y Erik pasaron por la base de J.G para ver por el estado del Sr. Nort, Erik deseaba ver las medidas adoptadas contra Legión, Aplastador y el Titán capturado, al salir de la base Ron y Erik se fueron a casa, Ron se dio una ducha rápida y Kim paso a buscarlo y fueron juntos a ver una película, pero Kim noto que a Ron algo le molestaba, pero él no quería decir nada, pero cuando salían del Buen Nacho después de ver la película

RON: Kim quiero ir a un lado, podrías acompañarme

KIM: Seguro, dime a donde quieres ir ¿?

Ron guio a Kim sin decirle a donde le llevaba pero después de unas cuadras Kim entendió, Ron quería ir a su vieja guardería, aquel lugar donde sus destinos se cruzaron y fundieron en uno, aquel lugar donde las vidas de ambos se unieron y cambiaron para siempre

RON: Ven Kim, baja

KIM: espera, sabes que no debemos estar aquí

RON: Vamos Kim será rápido

Kim y Ron bajaron del auto y entraron al patio de aquella guardería y fueron directo a un árbol en el centro del patio

RON: Recuerdas este árbol

KIM: Si fue donde te me acercaste

RON: Yo desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo pero al principio no tenía el valor y hace poco me lo dieron, pero yo pensé que debía ser en un lugar especial, un momento único, algo como… luces y música y una vista mágica y no se… te mereces la luna y las estrellas, pero ahora yo creo que no importa, no importa lo que nos rodea, no importa lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, no importa lo que nos digan o opinen, lo único que importa eres tú y el hecho de que sepas que te amo, porque al final yo solo quiero que lo sepas, quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, desde aquel día lo has sido yo…

Kim se acerco y le tomo la mano a Ron, lo abrazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y ambos se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de su canción, aquella canción que una vez se corto, podían oírla claro, cada palabra cada tono, aun cuando no lo sabían entre ellos dos se oía un solo latido, dos vidas fundidas en una, de repente Kim levanto la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los de Ron y el universo se detuvo, no existían villanos, o héroes, no había maldad o bondad ni yin ni yang todo el universo se aliniaba, se calmaba, se unia, Kim y Ron hacercaron lentamente sus bocas hasta que se dieron su primer beso de amor puro y completo


	23. One fallen and Fatus ataca

Nota del autor: No saco nada de esta historia y no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes

Black-Boy 23

One fallen and Fatus ataca

Un show comenzaba con una bella conductora que recibía a su audiencia

CONDUCTORA: Muy buen día, para aquellos que nos sintonizan por primera vez soy Larisa Lark y este programa es "La Novedad" con todas las más interesantes historias de la actualidad

En el fondo de la pantalla se veía un sillón chico con el tamaño para una persona, a su lado una pequeña mesa de té y al lado el brazo de otro sillón

LARIZA: Y por suerte hoy es aun más interesante, nos acompañan tres superheroinas que ayudan en este mundo más que nadie, la primera es la conocida Kimico Comico

La pantalla se enfoco en la primer parte del sillón mostrando a una chica de pelo negro con rasgos orientales que tenía un vestido verde

LARIZA: Kimico es conocida por organizar y patrocinar las organizaciones de caridad más importantes del mundo, además de ser una de las mejores sicólogas reconocida a nivel internacional

KIMICO: Gracias por la invitación, me honra estar en tu programa

LARIZA: No, gracias a ti por venir, nuestra próxima invitada ha salvado miles de refugios para mascotas, además de cientos de hábitat de animales por todo el mundo, Nina Minina

La cámara se movió mostrando al lado de Kimico a una chica rubia con un pantalón rojo y una remera rosa que en el medio tenía la cara de un gato dibujada

NINA: Gracias por invitarme, no tengo muchas oportunidades de venir a la ciudad

LARIZA: De nada, para nuestra tercer y última invitada, ella es el mayor ejemplo de heroína, es reconocida a nivel mundial y por agencias alrededor de todo el mundo

La cámara mostro el sillón hasta el final y quien estaba sentada en la punta del sillón era Kim

KIM: Hola, gracias por invitarme a tu programa

LARIZA: Lo mejor de todo es que ella vino sin su acompañante, es ideal para una charla de chicas, revelaremos todo sobre Kim y su novio nuevo, del que nadie sabe nada

KIM: Bueno, no es como si fuera una noticia para la televisión

LARIZA: Pues tu último novio era perfecto

KIM: Menos cuando trataba de conquistar el mundo y destruirme

LARIZA: Bueno si, pero era tan lindo y ahora podemos hablar sobre tu nuevo novio

KIM: Bueno si, Ron, como les dije antes no esta

LARIZA: No se quien sea pero no debes preocuparte, donde sea que esta

KIM: Ron está visitando a un amigo, por eso vine sola

LARIZA: Kim no te debes preocupar por tu compañero, el seguro está bien, no creo que haga cosas peligrosas o interesantes sin ti

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de un laboratorio Ron con el traje de Black-Boy rondaba

RON: Ahora que lo pienso que hacemos aquí

R.C: Recuerda, Walli vino de visita hace unos días y cierta tarde cuando estaban en el cine un robot gigante atravesó el techo y tomo a Walli y algunos espectadores

RON: No hablaba de eso

R.C: Si lo dices de porque llegamos aquí es porque para nuestra suerte pude rastrear una radiación proveniente del núcleo y lo seguimos hasta un laboratorio escondido debajo de unas ruinas, en el país de Walli, actualmente estoy intentando conectarme a una red interna

RON: Es interesante y explicativo pero no es lo que pensaba

R.C: Que quiere saber?

RON: Que hacemos antes de volver al cine?

R.C: Esa es tu decisión

RON: No, ya te lo dije, es una misión común de rescate, entramos salvamos a Walli y nos vamos, sin peleas, sin explosiones, sin daños

Los pantalones de Ron se sacudieron y un bolsillo se abrió de donde salió el fiel amigo y mascota, Rufus, el ratopin rasurado sacudió los pantalones del traje

RUFUS: Ayudar

RON: Quieres pasar por el buen nacho? A la vuelta pasamos

R.C: Ron, creo que Rufus se refiere a que debemos buscar a los espectadores secuestrados

RON: Es obvio que buscaremos a todos, no dejamos a nadie atrás

R.C: Ya estoy rastreando a distintas formas de vida en los alrededores

RON: Pero aun tenemos un problema grave

R.C: Si aun no sabemos la identidad del atacante

RON: No, yo lo digo porque no terminamos de ver la película

R.C: Volviendo al vil secuestro he entrado en su infrared, estoy analizando los datos encontrados y comparándolos con los nuestros

RON: Crees que nos devuelvan la plata?

RUFUS: No, no (sacudiendo su cabeza)

RON: con quien deberíamos hablar sobre ese tema?, existirá algún encargado?

R.C: Volstein, El Dr. Victor Volstein

RON: Bien hecho R.C, el es con quien debemos hablar para que nos devuelvan el dinero?

R.C: No, él es quien está detrás del secuestro de Walli y los espectadores y quien ha creado este laboratorio y el robot que nos ataco antes

RON: Y no pudiste fijarte quien nos dará un reembolso de las entradas

R.C: Ron! Concéntrate, el Dr. Volstein es un descendiente de antiguos enemigos del país de Walli, además de ser unos de los pocos expertos sobre biotecnología, es un científico de O.D, según los datos de Will, pero leyendo los datos de su disco rígidoparece ser que actúa por razones personales, no creo que O.D lo esté vigilando

RON: Bien, esta decidido, sacamos a todo de aquí y luego nos volvemos al cine

En ese momento el suelo se abrió y Ron cayó y valientemente grito

RON: Maaaammmmaaaaaaaa…

Antes de que Ron se golpeara con el suelo la bufanda se estiro y lo freno aterrizando, a salvo

RUFUS: Miedoso

RON: Yo jamás tuve miedo, solo… recordé a mi mama

Ron estaba en una habitación de varios metros muy grande y toda blanca con una pantalla en una de las paredes, la cual se encendió mostrando a un hombre gordo, con el pelo rubio y anteojos y detrás de el un hombre alto fornido con pelo y ojos blancos

R.C: Ron ese es el Dr. Volstein y detrás esta su guarda espalda, ambos son peligrosos

VOLSTEIN: Bueno, bueno, bueno mira a quien tenemos aquí

R:C: (Usando el distorsionador de voz) Dr. Volstein de O.D he oído

VOLSTEIN: Haaaaa… veo que has oído de mí, pero aun no sabes que quiero

R.C: Tienes rencor que viene de sus antepasados entre usted y Walli

VOLTEIN: Veo que estas informado

R.C: Si, deténgase y suelte a todos y me retirare

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Aaahhh… pero si te llevo conmigo mis jefes estarán muy contentos

En la pared de al lado de la pantalla se abrió dividiéndose a la mitad y un robot, de varios metros con brazos y piernas gruesos, sin cabeza y una esfera de pecho, apareció

R.C: Ron es el robot que nos ataco en el cine, ten cuidado, defiendete hay poco lugar para evadir, seguro nos esperaba, escudate, mientras busco como salir de aquí

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Perdón por no tener un cuarto más grande para que pelear

RON: R.C, no crees que necesito tener alas, seria mas fácil para pelear

R.C: Haz peleado con enemigos más grandes sin volar, además necesitas enfocarte en el robot

KURAMA: Mocoso, veo que estás jugando

RON: Si, pero no hay mucho espacio para moverme y R.C dice que espere

El Robot se puso enfrente de Ron y levanto sus brazos para luego tirar sus puños abajo listo para arrasar con todo lo que estaba debajo de el

RON: Esto no es bueno, tal vez debería moverme

KURAMA: Levanta tu mano derecha

R.C: Ron muévete o te golpeara fuerte

Ron levanto su mano derecha de la cual un rayo rojo salió el cual golpeo al robot atravesando el techo del laboratorio y abriendo un agujero del que entraba la luz en señal de que había llegado hasta fuera del laboratorio

KURAMA: Ahora tienes más espacio

RON: Gracias

R.C: Aun no me agrada no saber nada sobre este Kurama

RON: Oye R.C no crees que necesito alas

La bufanda golpeo el suelo y fue saltando de nivel en nivel subiendo a Ron

RON: Seria mas fácil subir si tuviera alas o una mochila Jet

R.C: No son necesarias , la bufanda da toda la movilidad tanto vertical como horizontal

RON: Sigo insistiendo, unas alas se verían geniales

Ron llego al suelo quedando fuera del laboratorio, el robot se encontraba destrozado en miles de piezas pequeñas e inútiles, en el cielo un rectángulo apareció y en la mitad el Dr. Volstein apareció y detrás de el su guardián

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Acabas de destrozar a uno de mis mejores trabajos, eres como carne echada a perder, arruinas mi comida y mi cena, pero no me mal interpretes, es maravilloso verte pelear

R.C: Ron prepárate, detecto varias señales confusas rodeándonos

Del horizonte apareció otro robot igual al anterior, seguido de cientos de animales similares a hienas pero con partes mecánicas en sus cuerpos, con un tamaño mayor al normal y garras y colmillos afilados y gruesos

RON: Esto se ve mal

R.C: Ron puedes ganar fácilmente

RON: Quizás si tuviera mi jet

R.C: Ron, Enfócate

Mientras en el programa Kim era bombardeada de preguntas

LARIZA: Que historias tan inspiradoras, pero Kim parece que estuvieras preocupada por algo

KIM: Perdón es solo que Ron no me ha contestado los últimos mensajes que le mande

LARIZA: No te preocupes, ya te dije, el no hará nada peligroso sin ti, pero sabes que cuéntanos un poco de él, eso tal vez te tranquilice

KIM: Supongo, pero igual me preocupa, el tiene habilidad para meterse en problemas

En el país de Walli el robot del Dr. Volstein tiro un puño contra Ron, a la vez que con Kim

KIMICO: Yo escuche que él es alguien con un inocente chico interior, pero que no es muy fuerte, oí que un auto de juguete lo tiro al piso

KIM: El solo se corrió para no aplastar el auto

En la pelea de Ron, el robot estaba por golpear a Ron cuando en su brazo la figura de un dragón apareció y Ron solo levanto su mano y paro el fuerte golpe del robot con una sola mano sin moverse en lo más mínimo, aferro sus dedos al puño y giro su mano girando el brazo del robot, fácilmente, sin dificultad alguna

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Eres fuerte pero ese robot no es lo único de lo que debes preocuparte

Ron fue rodeado por las hienas mecánicas, mientras Kim seguía intentando defender a Ron

KIM: El es fuerte, solo le falta más confianza en sí mismo

NINA: Yo lo reconozco por que cuida muy bien a esa ternurita a la que llama Rufus, pero sé que él no es muy rápido o ágil ya que ese bello ratopin siempre esta cuidándolo y salvándolo, mientras que en la pelea de Ron en su brazo el dragón desapareció y al ver a las hienas atacar en su brazo una luz azul se encendió con forma de mono, meditando rodeado por un circulo, Ron empezó a evadir a todas las hienas, todas las garras intentando cortarlo, todos los colmillos intentando clavarse en su cuerpo, pero las hienas se empezaron a cansar al ver que no podían tocarlo, ninguna lo alcanzaba y ya no lo intentaban

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Eres rápido, pero aun tienes más problemas

En el Show Kim seguía sin poder explicar la fuerza de Ron

LARIZA: Erik era un sueño hecho realidad

KIM: Si que casi domina todo el planeta… y quien le gano fue Ron

NINA: El solo corrió, además no es como si él se detuviera por otros

En la pelea de Ron en la mitad de la pantalla del Dr. Volstein aparecieron los secuestrados del cine quienes estaban atados y dormidos en sillas a la vez que eran apuntados por estacas desde la pared, mientras que en el lado del Dr. Volstein apareció Walli atado en una silla dormido, sin saber el peligro en el que se encontraba

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Has un solo movimiento para evitar los golpes y serás el único que saldrá ileso

En el Show Kim de a poco se cansaba de que se rieran de Ron

KIM: El hace mucho por las personas a su alrededor

NINA: Tal vez pero no es como si sufriera por otros

KIMICO: O que termine con heridas mortales

En aquel momento Ron recibía muchos daños del ataque de las hienas quienes cortaban, rasguñaban, atravesaban e incluso mordían su cuerpo haciéndole tanto daño como pudieran

Mientras en el Show

KIM: El hace mucho por otros

LARIZA: Tal vez pero sin ti el seguro solo se quedaría esperando hasta que algo muy malo le pase, quieto sin hacer nada por otros ni evitando lo malo

En la pelea de Ron, de pronto la bufanda golpeo a las hienas alejándolas mientras que un brillo azul se vio señal de que Ron se estaba curando

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Veo que decidiste acabar con todos y salvarte, lastima

En la pantalla, las estacas se lanzaron atravesando a los secuestrados, la sangre fluyo a montones, hasta que se empezaron a levantar y a decir

SECUESTRADOS: El cuervo llama- el cuervo llama- el cuerpo llama

Y de la nada aquellos inocentes se convirtieron en humo hasta que se dispersaron y solo quedo una sala vacía con asientos clavados en sillas y una parvada de cuervos apareció y se juntaron tomando forma de Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Ya asegure a los inocentes, mis ilusiones son buenas, no?

Sin palabra de por medio las hienas se lanzaron a atacara a Ron cuando unas cuchillas se clavaron cerca de las mismas y brillaron de azul, aumentando la gravedad de estas e inmovilizándolas y en el cielo apareció Félix

FELIX: No me gusta que maltraten a la gente enfrenten mío

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Tal vez no te guste, pero ustedes se olvidan de una pieza más

El gran robot tiro otro puño mas y cuando casi había golpeado a Ron se freno y detrás apareció el cuerpo metálico de R.C sujetando la mano

R.C: El ya lo dijo no me gusta que ataquen a gente inocente

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Jajajaja, han abandonado a una persona lastima salvaron a la mayoría pero yo gano, Wallace muere hoy

En la pantalla el guardaespaldas del Dr. Volstein se acerco para atacar a Walli cuando se detuvo y retrocedió poniéndose enfrente del Dr. ; varios hilos aparecieron y el peliblanco sujeto con sus manos, una persona de blanco apareció, Will llego

WILL: Ya que te gusta que ataquen a débiles, correrás a tu perro faldero , no Dr. Victor

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Haaa, mi joven amigo, veo que fui rodeado

WILL: Creo que estoy en derecho de decir jaque…

El Dr. Volstein cortando a Will

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Antes que termines la frase, veamos que dice mi aliado

Un rugido fuerte salió de Wolf junto con una fuerte ola expansiva la cual tiro a Will atrás quien saco hilos agrupándolos para cubrirse a sí mismo y a Walli mientras Wolf avanzo listo a atacar a ambos cuando de la nada Fukushima apareció frenando las garras de su enemigo

WILL: Debías mantenerte oculto mientras yo alejaba a Wolf de Volstein y así tú lo capturabas

FUKUSHIMA: Si no interfería tu y Walli estarían en serios problemas, además el me descubrió

WILL: R.C el plan cambio, que hacemos

R.C: Ron los secuestrados están seguros en naves de J.G solo queda Walli y nosotros, que quieres hacer, capturamos al Dr. Volstein o salimos de aquí

RON: Armaste un plan en segundos y ahora me preguntas?

R.C: Si, tu eres el lider

RON: Y aun así no quieres darme alas

R.C: Ron ¡!

RON: Félix y tú vallan a ayudar a Will y Fukushima, lo importante es que salgan sanos y con Walli, hagan lo que puedan, yo me encargo de las hienas y el robot, vallan

R.C soltó al robot y el y Félix se fueron volando, sin que el robot o las hienas intentaran detenerlos o seguirlos

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Me alegra que decidieras quedarte solo, pero no te preocupes tengo aun más compañía para ti (Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras su cara se inclinaba y una de las lentes de sus anteojos brillo con fuerza)

Del agujero del suelo salieron varias figuras humanas las cuales antes de que Ron pudiera divisar quienes eran correctamente le dispararon con bombas que al explotar sacaron cortinas de humo, al dispersarse el humo Ron vio tres hombres portando espadas laser y sus cuerpos con un tono gris metálico en la piel, Los hombres atacaron a Ron quien solo los evadió mientras que R.C explicaba la situación a Ron

R.C: Al parecer el Dr. Volstein tomo a los Caballeros de Rodegan e hizo experimentos con ellos, fusionándolos con metales para darles más fuerza y velocidad

Ron fue rodeado por los Caballeros de Rodegan

R.C: Regresare, no podrás solo

Ron vio hacia la pantalla en la cual el fondo cambio, Wolf había logrado empujar a sus enemigos a fuera del laboratorio de un solo ataque y salió con el Dr. mientras era seguido por una cámara flotante que proyectaba lo que se veía en la pantalla, Will y Fukushima tenían problemas conteniendo a Wolf y Ron lo sabia

RON: No, yo puedo solo, vallan y saquen a Walli y a ustedes cuatro de ahí, yo espero acá

El cuerpo de R.C y Félix no cambiaron su curso mientras que R.C aviso…

R.C: Prepárate, aquí vienen Los Caballeros de Rodegan y Recuerda están fusionados con metales, además de sus armas avanzadas

Los caballeros atacaron a Ron saltando sobre el rubio mientras que lo apuntaban con sus armas, Ron salto pasando entre las espadas, estiro la bufando golpeándolos, aun así se levantaron y atacaron una y otra vez a Ron quien no le era complicado evadirlos pero la situación empeoro cuando las hienas se metieron atacando a Ron, demasiados enemigos estaban moviéndose para dañar al rubio

R.C: Detecto señales similares al de los chips que Erik uso cuando quiso conquistar el mundo, según la computadora ellos querían proteger su país del Dr. Volstein pero perdieron ante él y no son los únicos, localizare a los chips y se los sacaremos, dame unos minutos

RON: Es fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo, haaa… espera

Uno de los caballeros casi había cortado a Ron cuando el rubio levanto su mano y de esta salió fuego que dio en el peche del caballero arrastrándolo unos metros y dejando al caballero arrodillado, pero se veía que aun estaba vivo

RON: Pusiste un lanzallamas en mi mano

R.C: No, puedes crear fuego?

RON: No, seguro fui yo?

R.C: No, sospecho que es por el tal Kurama

RON: Como está el caballero

R.C: Según el análisis está bien, son resistentes

En ese momento los ataques se reanudaron, Ron sabiendo que peleaban en contra de su voluntad, trataba de no golpearlos, lo que solo empeoraba la situación cuando en la pantalla

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Jajajaja, tus amigos caerán, junto a un príncipe inútil, jajajaj

Wolf había acorralado a Will y Fukushima, pero no los atacaba, parecía que esperara que ellos ataquen, cuando del cielo Félix y R.C llegaron, atacando con tanta fuerza como pudieron, pero no lograron moverlo en lo más mínimo

FELIX: Es duro

WILL: Según se, nunca ha perdido

FUKUSHIMA: Pero también se dice que nunca ha matado a nadie

R.C: no hay tiempo, Ron nos necesita, debemos terminar rápido e irnos

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Haaa… veo que han traído refuerzos dejando solo a Black-Boy, es tiempo de atacar con todo lo que tenga disponible, no perderé

En el campo de pelea de Ron del agujero salieron cinco figuras, que atacaron con rapides a Ron, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cuando del reloj se genero un campo de energía negro

RON: Gracias R.C, ni vi cuando atacaron, que es ahora

R.C: Ron, mira sus caras, ya los conoces

Ron presto atención a sus nuevos contrincantes y noto que eran los ninjas que atacaron a Ron el día del Ataque de los Diablos y cuando entraron en la base de O.D

R.C: Para empeorar la situación, el Dr. Vosltein modifico a los ninjas también, pero según mis análisis y los datos de la computadora solo aumento sus reacciones y velocidad, además de otro experimento, pero no nos afectara por ahora, debes sacar los chips de tus oponentes, te guiare en tus ataques

RON: Ya sé que lo dije pero lo volveré a decir, necesito alas o una mochila jet, Kim tiene una que Wade le hiso, no puedes hacerme una

R.C: Si es por utilidad, ella tiene una mochila jet, tú tienes una nave, que yo hice recuerdas

RON: Son cosas diferentes… la mochila no merece una justificación

R.C: Quisiste justificarlo y no pudiste, verdad?

RON: Claro

Mientras Ron y R.C hablaban el rubio seguía evadiendo los ataques de sus enemigos mientras R.C localizaba a los chips que se posicionaban en el cuerpo de sus atacantes

Dr. VOLSTEIN: (Desde la pantalla aérea dijo) Es tiempo de acabar con esto

El robot gigante uso su única mano y clavo sus dedos en la tierra sacando una enorme fracción del mismo, y lo tiro al aire para luego saltar, en ese momento los Caballeros de Rodegan, los Ninjas y las bestias mecanizadas atacaron a Ron para evitar que el salga de la zona de impacto

R.C: Ron, ellos no harán nada que no se les ordene y el Dr. No les dirá que huyan, además en el laboratorio hay más gente y animales dormidos

RON: Entonces no puedo dejar que eso caiga, Félix estás lejos?

FELIX: No Wolf nos hiso retroceder, estamos a unos metros

RON: Me prestas la tabla un rato

FELIX: Si pero regrésamela entera

RON: Bien R.C prográmala para que me alcance

La bufanda golpeo el suelo lanzando a Ron al aire y la tabla apareció y Ron se subió y gano un impulso mientras levantó su mano

R.C: Ron si usas tu puño tornado en el costado izquierdo podrías sacar de su curso de colisión y así salvar el laboratorio

RON: No, si el robot y la roca caen será malo, para el país de Walli y el laboratorio junto a aquellos que están adentro

R.C: Puedes usar las energías amarilla, azul o roja

RON: No, ya las use a las tres, pero aun queda otra

R.C: Solo dime, puedes ganar

De la nada del cuerpo de Ron empezó a salir humo a montones, su pelo obtuvo puntas negras y se volvió musculoso con las venas de sus brazos marcadas, pero el mayor cambio fue su cara la cual obtuvo una expresión seria y fría

RON: Ganare, esa roca va a desaparecer

La bufanda rodeo el brazo derecho de Ron y empezó a girar, cuando el taladro y la roca cayeron

R.C: El puño tornado no tiene la fuerza para ganar

El resto de la armadura se fue al brazo el cual empezó a tomar forma de taladro hasta que Ron tenía en su brazo un taladro negro

RON: Espiral Black-Drill

El taladro empezó a girar y Ron lo puso en la punta de la tabla y cuando chocaron el cielo se ilumino y la roca y el robot fueron arrasados dejando poco más que polvo, cuando Ron estaba cayendo pudo ver que Félix estaba por ser atacado, tomo la tabla y la disparo con fuerza

RON: R.C Usa la tabla de Félix para cubrirlo

Cuando casi había llegado al suelo la armadura cubrió a Ron y la bufanda se desplego y freno al rubio para que no golpee el suelo, apenas se puso de pie vio como nuevamente lo habían rodeado, las hienas, Los Caballeros de Rodegan y los Ninjas

R.C: Que harás?

RON: Velocidad

El pelo de Ron brillo amarrillo y de repente Ron desapareció de la vista de todos apareciendo unos segundos más tarde con todos los chips en la mano, la cual apretó aplastándolos, solo quedaban las hienas, su pelo volvió a la normalidad, levanto la mirada y vio a sus cinco amigos retroceder siendo atacados por Wolf

RON: Como están los Caballeros y los ninjas

R.C: Bien

Ron salto y se puso en frente de sus amigos y por unos minutos los ojos de Wolf y Ron se cruzaron, nadie dijo ninguna palabra

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Ataca Wolf, ellos no son problemas para alguien como tú

R.C: Ron, retrocedemos?

Ron no dijo ninguna palabra mientras Wolf se tiro adelante cerrando su puño y se marcaron las venas de su mano, a la vez que Ron salto contra el aterrador hombre que tenia adelante, cerrando su puño e incluso sus venas se volvieron rojizas y se marcaron, ambos chocaron sus puños y sangre cubrió sus manos, mientras mantenían la vista en los ojos del que tenían enfrente, uno de los ojos de Ron se volvió rojo totalmente mientras que la pupila del otro se volvió un espiral, pero Wolf no se quedo atrás, uno de sus ojos se volvió negro completamente mientras que la pupila del otro se alargo como si fuera el ojo de una bestia

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Que haces? Wolf

R.C: Apúrense debemos cubrir a Ron

En aquel momento se percataron de que las hienas habían rodeado a los seis y se preparaban para atacar

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Haaa, creo que la palabra que usaste antes fue Jaque

Cuando las hienas se propusieron atacar de la nada Los Caballeros de Rodegan y Los Ninjas se metieron frenando a las hienas

Dr. VOLSTEIN: Wolf acaba con todos

Wolf bajo su mano hasta su cintura al igual que Ron y lo más raro fue que ambos sonrieron, Wolf se dio media vuelta y tomo al Dr. Volstein y de un salto desapareció

R.C: Debemos seguirlo?

RON: No, jamás lo alcanzaremos, primero como están las cosas por aquí

Will acordono con sus hilos a las hienas al suelo, inmovilizándolas

R.C: Los civiles están siendo transportados por J.G sanos, Revisaremos el laboratorio pero la mayoría de las bestias tienen cura, ya le he avisado a J.G en cuanto a Los Caballeros y Los Ninjas ellos se deberían quedar en la casa de Timothy

Los ninjas se quejaron al igual que los Caballeros

R.C: (Mirando a los ninjas) Primero, se que ustedes buscaban la ayuda de O.D para curar a la niña que en este momento está en la recamara experimental, Volstein jamás intento curarla, pero tenemos recamaras, nos encargaremos de curarla, al igual que a ustedes y a Los Caballeros, tenemos instalaciones que prepare para situaciones de emergencia en la casa del Sr. Timothy, además hay que ver que haremos con las hienas, puedo bajar su nivel de peligrosidad, pero lo que me preocupa son dos proyectos

Tanto Los Caballeros como Los ninjas ayudaron a sacar cosas del laboratorio subterráneo y la subieron a la nave junto a tres capsula que contenía a dos animales y a una chica pequeña y se fueron a la casa del Sr. Nort

-En la calle Kim y Monique estaban llegando al Buen Nacho

KIM: Solo se la pasaron hablando mal de Ron

MONIQUE: Pero aun así no es como si hubieran dicho mentiras

KIM: Te pondrás de su lado

MONIQUE: No, perdón, no te pongas tan sensible pero, porque no fue contigo

KIM: Ron últimamente anda muy ocupado, no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo

MONIQUE: Debe ser por su trabajo, Hana y las misiones, sin contar con la escuela

KIM: Yo también trabajo, tengo misiones, la escuela

MONIQUE: Acaso estas sospechando que Ron te oculta algo

KIM: No, el no me miente ni me engaña, solo que me gustaría que pasemos más tiempo juntos

MONIQUE: Sincérate, solías tener a Ron a tu disposición todos los días

KIM: No soy el centro de la vida de Ron

MONIQUE: Bueno, lo he visto cambiar turnos e incluso dormir poco por ayudarte

KIM: De qué lado estas?

MONIQUE: Bueno, piensa que el te debe estar esperando impacientemente, en silencio y solo como siempre, ya que él nunca cambiara

KIM: No creo que Ron este solo, pero es cierto que cambio para bien, sin dejar de ser el mismo

MONIQUE: Si está solo, tal vez debería dejarlos solos e irme como ninja en la noche

Al llegar al Buen Nacho se podía oír mucho ruido y al entrar se encontraron con Ron, Rufus y una chica de pelo negro quienes cantaban una canción la cual, las chicas no reconocían, Kim se acerco a la mesa con cara de enojada al ver a una chica tan cerca de Ron

KIM: Ron que haces?

Al ver a la chica a la cara Kim la reconoció, Ella era Sita la chica con la que Ron había quedado atrapado en un juego virtual

KIM: Sita, cuanto tiempo?, como estas?

SITA: Kim, me alegra verte, me encontré con Ron en el cine después de un interesante problema y necesitaba hacer tiempo hasta que sus amigos lleguen

RON: Fue algo grave sabes

RUFUS: Devolver

SITA: Pelear por que te reintegren el dinero de la película no es tan grave como que todavía haya un agujero en el techo

MONIQUE: Agujero?, que paso(Dijo acercándose)

SITA: Las Cinco Sombras nos salvaron de un Robot

RON: Mas importante Walli, Félix, Fukushima y Will nos esperan en el parque de acá enfrente y yo vine al cine temprano pero tarde menos de lo que pensé y me encontré a Sita y me acompaño a comprar una copia Del Torneo del Furioso

SITA: Es el tan esperado juego de pelea que no creo que les interese a ustedes

Rufus sacudió el pantalón de Ron

RON: Tienes razón, es hora de irnos, vamos Kim tenemos que ir al parque de la otra cuadra

Ron, Sita, Monique y Kim salieron rumbo al parque mientras que Sita contaba lo sucedido con el robot y su secuestro; hasta que llegaron al parque donde se encontraron con Will, Bonnie, Yuri y Fukushima quienes tenían al loro Remi y un cuervo con ojos rojos y plumas muy negras

KIM: Que hace Remi con ustedes y que pasa con ese cuervo

WILL: Remi quería estar cerca de la espada de plata que tiene Erik y como no se puede quedar en la casa de Ron yo lo estoy cuidando

BONNIE: Hace días que la rata alada se queda con el

WILL: Bonnie se mas amable

FUKUSHIMA: Dejando de lado a Remi, les presento a mi nuevo compañero se llama Keros, fue rescatado de un laboratorio y oficialmente lo estoy cuidando

YURI: Es una ave muy peculiar pero linda

En ese momento Félix, Walli y Rufus llegaron

FELIX: Chicos, ya llegamos, terminamos comprando un montón de cosas

WALLI: Los plebeyos tienen cosas tan fascinantes

KIM: Que es lo que consiguieron?

MONIQUE: Y que tienes en tu regazo?

Al ver en el regazo de Félix este traía un animal de tamaño similar al de Rufus con unas espinas saliendo de su espalda, y un tono azulado en este

FELIX: Déjenme les presento a mi nuevo amigo

WILL: El viene del mismo laboratorio de Keros, deje que se lo quede

FELIX: Dejando aparte como lo conocí, dejen que les presente a Sega

SITA: Mira que preciosura y tiene unos zapatitos muy lindos

Los chicos se pusieron a jugar con sus nuevos amigos en el parque mientras que hablaban y se divertían, el tiempo paso rápido pero pronto todo eso termino cuando escucharon

FATUS: Puedo jugar yo también?

KIM: Que quieres con nosotros?

FATUS: No quiero nada con ellos, solo te necesito a ti Kim, vendras conmigo, hay cosas que quiero hacer, cosas que quiero que pasen

YURI: No te lo permitiremos

Yuri tiro una bomba de humo para segarlo mientras que Kim salto tratando de atacar a Fatus pero solo logro atravesarlo

Will: no sirve atacarlo de frente, solo podemos defendernos y atacarlo cuando el ataque

Félix transformo su silla para que flote y saco dos garras de metal, mientras que Will se puso a su derecha y se puso en posición de pelea, Fukushima se puso al lado contrario de Will y puso sus manos en su mano preparado para reaccionar, Kim y Yuri se sumaron a la formación, habían rodeado a Fatus

R.C: Ron eso no será suficiente y para empeorar la situación aun están cansados de la pelea con Wolf y Volstein

FATUS: Por suerte para ustedes no quiero llevarme a todos

Fatus saco de sus mangas una cadena negra con grilletes los cuales se puso en sus propias muñecas

FATUS: Vengan

Will ataco tirando patadas pero solo logro que lo atravesaran pero cuando lo traspaso totalmente, la cadena se mantuvo tangible Will casi era atado con la cadena cuando Yuri lanzo su cadena a Fatus lo que hiso intangible a Fatus y a su cadena liberando a Will

FUKUSHIMA: Debes tener cuidado, sino serás capturado

Una de las garras metálicas de Félix ataco a Fatus pero el enmascarado solo la golpeo, pero noto que Félix sujeto la cadena, al suelo, con la otra garra

FELIX: Si te haces intangible también lo será mi garra

FATUS: (Mientras sonreía)Esa no fue una buena idea,

Fatus empezó a descender al igual que la cadena y por extensión la garra de Félix la cual termino clavada en la tierra y Fatus solo se volvió a salir con la cadena sin la garra

FATUS: Astuto, pero no tanto

En un veloz ataque Fukushima salto y con su Katana enpuñada trato de golpear a Fatus quien se volvio intangible pero cuando apenas termino de traspasar a Fatus el enmascarado sujeto la Katana y se volvio intangible y desendio clavadola en la tierra

FATUS: Me estoy quedando sin tiempo, vallanse… Ahora

Fatus vio como Fukushima desenterri su espada y lo rodeado nuevamente por todos los peleadores

FATUS: Lastima caeran ahora

Fatus levanto su mano y una onda de energía apareció golpeando a los jóvenes, Fatus se acerco a Kim y cuando casi la había tocado, un tornado golpeo a Fatus quien se volvió intangible y al girar la cabeza, miraron a Green Boy una de las sombras listo para pelear

FATUS: El líder no vino pero si mando a uno de sus perros

R.C: Di lo que quieras pero no te llevaras a Kim

FATUS: Ven veamos que tienes

Fatus y R.C empezaron a volar y a intercambiar golpes, al enmascarado no le fue difícil evadir los golpeas de viento de R.C por su intangibilidad y R.C gracias al radar, que usaba para detectar heridas en sus enemigos, podía prever ataques de Fatus

R.C: No puedes ganar, me llevare a Kim

R.C: No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacer y de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para lograrlo

Mientras en el suelo

WILL: Debemos ayudarlo

FUKUSHIMA: Pero demasiada gente está mirando

FELIX: Eso no importa

RON: Félix puedes darme un empujón

R.C: Esperen tengo un plan

WILL: No implica nada temerario, verdad?

R.C: Confíen

Ron y los chicos decidieron darle una oportunidad

En un punto Fatus levanto sus manos y rompio las cadenas que usaba y las tiro al suelo y estas se levantaron con enormes partes del sueloque golpearon a R.C hasta que de atrás apareció Fatus rápidamente cortando la cabeza de R.C quien empezó a caer apagando su sistema cuando Fatus lo agarro por la espalda y se acerco a Kim quien estaba junto a las chicas mientras Ron y sus amigos se acercaron, Fatus los vio y soltó a R.C y de nuevo de sus mangas salió una cadena la cual puso en sus manos cerrando los grilletes

FATUS: Vengan

Will fue el primero en atacar pero Fatus se volvió intangible y al atravesar a Will giro las cadenas cerrándolas encadenándolo y volviéndose intangible traspaso la tierra atrapando a Will, Fukushima trato de liberarlo pero Fatus se volvió intangible y nuevamente traspaso el piso y rápidamente tomo a Fukushima por los pies y los bajo clavándolos en la tierra, Fukushima tomo su espada preparado para liberarse cuando de atrás Fatus lo tomo por las muñecas y grilletes salieron evitando que se moviera y una cadena cerro su Katana dos habían caído, Las garras de Félix atacaron pero nuevamente Fatus se volvió intangible

FELIX: Necesito alejarlo de Will y Fukushima

Pero antes de poder hacer algo una barra negra se clavo debajo de la silla y Félix cayo quedando en tierra sin daños pero tampoco se podía mover tres habían caído pero Ron casi había alcanzado a las chicas cuando Fatus tiro un cristal que se expandió cubriendo a las chicas y durmiendolas

RON: Kiiiiiiimmmmm

Ron se puso en posición de pelea cerrando sus puños, Fatus saco dos barras de metal, pero cuando iban a pelear en el cielo aparecieron naves de J.G en el cielo

FATUS: Se termino el tiempo

Fatus se volvió intangible y se acerco a Kim y a las cinco chicas y empezaron a desaparecer mientras Ron quiso acercarse pero en ese momento el cuerpo de R.C tomo a Fatus y antes de que este reaccionara el cuerpo exploto dañando a Fatus, Ron aprovecho ese momento para acercarse y golpeo su máscara, libero una onda de energía verde la cual impulso a Ron lejos con descargas saliendo de su cuerpo, rápidamente Fatus se levanto y al ver a atrás vio a un pequeño robot Diablo verde

FATUS: Sabíamos que eras un robot y en la última pelea vimos tu habilidad de autodestruirte y regenerarte manteniendo intacto el núcleo, la esfera verde pequeña dentro de ese muñeco

R.C trato de tomar con sus pequeñas manos a las chicas pero Fatus lo tomo con su mano y puntas de metal negro salieron del cuerpo de R.C rompiéndose y dejando una esfera negra muy pequeña la cual fue aplastada por Fatus, Ron se levanto y los agentes empezaban a llegar cuando ante la vista de todos Fatus desaparecía con Kim, Bonnie, Sita, Monique y Yuri

RON: Kimmmm


	24. Tres Caen and a Sad Story

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

Tres Caen and a Sad Story

Black- Boy 24

En el Hefestus se reunieron Félix, Fukushima, Will, Abraham, Javoc (Y por video) Logan y el sensei

LOGAN: Erik y Surfer me están ayudando con una misión pero están escuchando

SENSEI: Me gustaría oír los detalles de lo que paso

R.C: Primero hablemos sobre los resultados de la semana pasada, Will

WILL: Según la investigación de antecedentes que hicimos sobre Legión no encontramos nada, no hay nombre, documentos, huellas dactilares,

ABRAHAM: No hay nada antes de su ataque de la semana pasada

JAVOC: Y se pone más extraño,

FUKUSHIMA: Físicamente su química cerebral es rara, parece que hubiera sido modificada, pero aun no encontramos como la modificaron o para que lo hicieran

SENSEI: Puede ser que sea para manejar la gema o por otra habilidad desconocida

FELIX: Si y lo peor es que la gema que tiene incrustada no sabemos cómo sacársela, su cuerpo parece que hubiera crecido con esa gema en su pecho

LOGAN: Lo cual sabemos que es imposible

WILL: Sobre Demoledor, lo mantenemos sedado pero su química pelea, está intentando despertar

ABRAHAM: Y el Titán, es lo mismo pero está más dañado así que no dará problemas, por ahora

SENSEI: Cual es el estado del Sr. Nort?

FELIX: Aun esta débil pero está evolucionando favorablemente, es de los que pelea

R.C: Bien, aun me preocupa los detalles pero será suficiente por ahora, enfocándonos en los eventos recientes, nos cruzamos con una venganza del Dr. Volstein y salvamos a inocentes personas y a algunos animales que iban a ser usados en experimentos aparte del príncipe de un país chico que de casualidad era amigo de Ron, logramos ganar aun cuando nos enfrentamos a uno de los mas poderosos de O.D, Wolf, pero quedamos cansados, aprovechando esto unas horas más tarde Fatus ataco y logro secuestrar a Kim sin que pudiéramos hacer nada para evitarlo

SENSEI: Incluso nosotros lo conocemos, di la orden de no enfrentarlo directamente y de huir

LOGAN: No me extraña, el es muy peligroso y es sorprendente que escaparan

SENSEI: Como esta Imparable-San?

WILL: R.C ósea el reloj esta con Félix que necesitaba arreglar su armadura

FUKUSHIMA: Y Rufus está con Hana, Ron le pidió que la cuide

JAVOC: Nos salvamos de cuidarla viniendo a la reunión

ABRAHAM: Esa pequeña niña es salvaje

WILL: Y desde hace unas horas no encontramos a Ron, el desapareció después de regresar

ERIK: No me extraña, debe estar llorando por hay, seguro que cuando regrese y tendremos que tener todo listo y contarle todo

LOGAN: El no es miedoso, solo le duele enfrentar ciertas cosas

ERIK: Por lo que tu dijiste aun no ha oído sobre lo que has querido decirle desde hace años

LOGAN: Eso es algo que no te incumbe y además te dije que no dijeras nada, solo te lo conté por que tienes algunos recuerdos de él y quería saber algunas cosas de su pasado

ERIK: No es como si supiera, de que hablas además le haría bien oírlo

SENSEI: (Su cara se torno seria) Erik-San será mejor que calles ciertas cosas (Sus ojos se entreabrieron apenas si viéndose) o podrías terminar mal (Su tono se sintió muy enojado) Cuando Imparable-San esté listo lo oirá

FUKUSHIMA: Es raro ver enojado al Sensei

FELIX: Ron donde te metiste?

\- Lejos a orillas del lago Infestipolis -

Ron de pie estaba temblando y mirando para todos lados, muy nervioso

RON: Aun odio este lugar

VOZ: Fue corto el tiempo que estuviste aquí y mucho el miedo que te dejo

La oscura, maligna y diabólica voz llamo la atención de Ron quien se dio vuelta y vio a Wolf acercándose lentamente con una sonrisa en su cara, y sus ojos brillando aterradoramente

RON: Tu nunca me darías miedo sabes (Dijo sonriendo)

El intimidante peliblanco levanto su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Ron y sacudió suavemente sus pelos, mientras una sonrisa cálida se formo en su cara

RON: Como estas… hermano Arucard (Dijo sonriendo)

ALUCARD: Bien, Rooo

RON: Porque te llamaban Wolf?

ALUCARD: Ya te lo he dicho, no muchos en mi corta vida han conocido mi nombre, solo lo han conocido aquellos que considero mi familia, mas importante… como te sientes hermanito?

RON: Yo… es igual que antes, sigo siendo alguien que no debería proteger nada

ALUCARD: Tú eres alguien fuerte, tu edad se modifico, creciste casi instantáneamente, ocultaste tu identidad e incluso entraste en una organización de la que no sabias nada, fuiste a ese lugar para pelear por la mujer que amas, enfrentar un ejército solo y aun mas importante desapareciste sin dejar rastro, tomaste a la mujer que amabas y la salvaste de un oscuro futuro

RON: Yo no la salve de nada, ella ya…

ALUCARD: Tu tienes un corazón muy fuerte, aun cuando pasaste todo eso, solo volviste a tu vida común, seguiste riendo y gozando con la vida riendo llorando, viviendo

RON: Ella lo deseaba, se lo prometí

ALUCARD: Incluso ahora tu cuidas a la Kim Possible y al mundo entero

RON: Eso no es verdad el tiene a Kim, no pudimos defenderla, mis amigos casi caen y yo no sé qué hacer y qué tal si pierdo todo, quiero salir corriendo a donde nada de esto pase, si no vuelvo a ver a Kim, yo...

ALUCARD: Cálmate, las traerás de nuevo, que te diría tu maestro

RON: Que actué como si creyera que la traeré

ALUCARD: por eso te llame, para ayudarte

RON: Genial, tú podrías aplastar a todo O.D

ALUCARD: No, eso es imposible, no me interesa pelear con gente tan débil

RON: No te gusta pelear con gente débil, pero si podrías dejarlo muy golpeado

ALUCARD: Tal vez sí, pero ya te lo he dicho, debes aprender a resolver tus propios problemas

RON: Seguro, porque no sería difícil para ti

ALUCARD: Toma, O.D está armando una trampa y en esta memoria están los datos junto con las coordenadas de Kim y lo que Fatus y Volstein están armando, ten cuidado

RON: Ya te vas? Quédate un rato

ALUCARD: Te da miedo quedarte solo?

RON: No, pero quédate un rato, hace mucho que no hablamos

ALUCARD: Un rato y luego te dejo en tu casa

RON: Bien, primero debo contarte sobre mi hermanita nueva

ALUCARD: Ahora tú también eres un hermano mayor, sabes que debes hacer

RON: Cuidar y guiarla como tú lo hiciste conmigo

ALUCARD: Algún día la conoceré, si es tu hermana también es la mia

Alucard y Ron se sentaron a hablar durante horas hablando sobre los cambios en la vida de Ron, sobre sus amigos, sobre su escuela e incluso sobre su nueva vida como Black-Boy, hasta que Alucard decidió que ya era demasiado y acompaño a Ronald a su moto y luego lo siguió de cerca hasta que llego a su casa, cuando Ron entro fue directo a la nave de Hefestus donde aun estaban reunidos todos los que lo reconocían como Black-Boy

RON: Hola, ya llegue

R.C: Ron, perfecto decidimos atacar cualquier base de la que consigamos saber para tener alguna información, desplegaremos agentes de J.G y Yamanuchis, organizamos un ataque a gran escala, el mas grande ataque a O.D en toda la historia

RON: se donde esta Kim y que planea O.D

Todos los presentes organizando un despliegue como no hubo antes se quedaron congelados mirando a Ron sin creer en las palabras que había dicho

R.C: Que?

FUKUSHIMA: No solo sabes, donde esta Kim...

WILL: Si no que también sabes que quiere O.D

Félix: Y eso cómo es posible?

RON: Tengo una memoria, toma Will

Ron tiro la memoria a Will quien la agarro y la conecto a la computadora

FUKUSHIMA: De donde sacaste esta información?

RON: De mi hermano mayor

FELIX: Que?

SENSEI: Tienes un hermano?

LOGAN: Y consiguió mas información que los Yamanuchis o J.G

WILL: Además, por lo general evades a Logan, pero no parece molestarte ahora

RON: Estoy de buen humor, hacía años que no veía a mi hermano

R.C: Se puede saber cómo se llama?

RON: Alucard Robert Hellsing

LOGAN: Ya estas buscando, no?

R.C: Si, estoy revisando en todas las bases de datos que encuentro

R.C: Pero por ahora hay cosas más importantes, me temo que estamos en graves problemas

SENSEI: Podrías revelarnos lo que sabes?

R.C: Según los datos de la memoria, se llevaron a Kim y a las chicas a una estación espacial de O.D en donde guerreros diseñados para contrarrestar nuestras habilidades nos esperan

FUKUSHIMA: Iremos a jugar al espacio

R.C: Además planean un ataque para liberar a Legión, Aplastador y usar el Titán para destruir la base

WILL: Dos peleas, veamos que pueden lograr

R.C: Planean atacar a la misma vez, en 12 horas llegara una invitación a la base de J.G y cuando lleguemos a la estación caerá la invasión a G.J

LOGAN: Divide y conquistaras

FELIX: Nos dividiremos en dos grupos uno defiende y el otro ataca

RON: No, verdad R.C?

WILL: Que, no podemos dejar sola la base

R.C: Eso es correcto, todos tendremos que defender yendo juntos al espacio

FELIX: Explícate

R.C: O.D tiene varias estaciones que atraen meteoros a la tierra, cerca de donde esta Kim y las chicas, si las destruimos, acabaremos con una de las más peligrosas armas de O.D

FUKUSHIMA: Pero no será muy arriesgado

R.C: En la estación no tienen comunicación en tiempo real con la tierra

LOGAN: Cual es el plan?

R.C: Por la diferencia de tiempo atacaremos la estación sacamos a las chicas y volvemos para el ataque, si lo logramos, daremos un golpe poderoso a O.D

SENSEI: Aun no me agrada, suena mucho para ustedes

FELIX: Cuando partimos

R.C: Ya

RON: Antes tenemos que pasar por la casa de Kim, quiero buscar unas cosas

ERIK: Irán solos, sin importar que les digan, verdad?

JAVOC: No te preocupes

ABRAHAM: Iremos con los mocosos

LOGAN: Nos prepararemos para ayudarlos en lo que podamos

SENSEI: Cuídense y regresen

La nave levanto vuelo y en segundos llego a la casa de Kim donde Ron entro y se encontró con la directora hablando con los padres de la pelirroja

DIRECTORA: Gran cantidad de héroes y guerreros se están juntando para ayudarla

RON: Dres. P

DIRECTORA: Ronald, antes de que hables, no permitiré que estés en tan peligrosa pelea

RON: Esta bien debo irme, necesito buscar algo y me iré

Ron dejando a todos los presentes impresionados por la poca insistencia mientras que la Dra. Possible se acerco a Ron

ANNE: Ron espera, se que iras por Kim

RON: No yo solo tengo que...

ANNE: Esta bien solo no hagas nada impulsivo

RON: Seguro que ella regresara sana

Anne toco la cara de Ron para que el la vea de frente

ANNE: Kim es mi hija y quiero que regrese, contigo a su lado, tu también eres como un hijo para nosotros, recuerda, todos deben volver

RON: Si, tienes razón, yo también tengo cosas importantes por las que volver

ANNE: (Sonriendo) Bien, confió en ti, pero prométeme que cuidaras a todos, cuida a tu familia eres parte de esta familia

RON: Seguro Dra. P los dos volveremos, se lo prometo… todos volveremos

Después de unos minutos Ron salió de la casa de Kim con una mochila y subió a Hefestus y la nave partió directo a su pelea, mientras en el camino

R.C: Escuchen, tengo nuevas armas y trajes que estuve preparando pero aun no podemos usarlas, se están cargando y configurando pero se las daré para usarlas a la vuelta, además recuerden que tendremos dos peleas, conserven energía y no usen todo su poder

FELIX: No, si subestimamos a nuestros enemigos

FUKUSHIMA: Perderemos

WILL: Pero, tiene un buen punto, seria subestimar un ataque a la base

RON: No importa si usamos todo o no, solo importa volver, cuando estén peleando, recuerden que todos tenemos algo porque volver

FELIX: Volver, si Kim volverá, ella es necesaria, para todo el mundo

WILL: Ella representa la esperanza

FUKUSHIMA: Debemos traerla sin importar que pase con nosotros

R.C: Este mundo la necesita

RON: Si, sin importar que pase Kim regresara, junto con todos nosotros

FELIX: No es como si quisiéramos ir a morir

FUKUSHIMA: Solo vamos a pelear, esta es solo una más de nuestras peleas

JAVOC: No, por lo que sabemos esta será una difícil pelea

ABRAHAM: Es necesario que reconozcan la fortaleza de sus enemigos

JAVOC: El miedo no es malo, es el instinto que nos cuida

ABRAHAM: si enfrentamos a un poderoso enemigo, necesitamos del miedo para no morir

RON: Por eso yo siempre tengo miedo… jajajaja

R.C: Es algo como volver para cuidar a quienes nos quieren

RON: No

FUKUSHIMA: Lo entiendo, pelear para volver a nuestras vidas ordinarias

JAVOC: No

WILL: Es volver con los que nos quieren

ABRAHAM: No

FELIX: Es cuidar nuestras propias vidas

ABRAHAM: Casi, pero no

JAVOC: Es nuestro propio futuro

RON: No importa lo que pase siempre que vivamos podemos cambiar, conocer amigos o formar familia, rodearnos de gente que queramos o no, mientras vivamos y mas importante deseemos algo mientras haya un sueño en nuestro corazón, siempre habrá un futuro, nuestra familia nos da un presente y los amigos un pasado, lo tenemos

FELIX: Mi papa y mi mama son mi pasado, ustedes son mi presente y un dia quiero trabajar con motos, quiero manejar motos por mi mismo, la velocidad, aun sin mis piernas, corre por mis venas

JAVOC: Si Surfer estuviera acá diría que es interesante

WILL: La directora es mi pasado, las misiones y ustedes son mi presente y mi futuro, yo quiero ser un jefe de fracción como la directora lo es, ser como ella ese es mi sueño

ABRAHAM: Ese es una buena meta

FUKUSHIMA: Mi pasado son mis errores, eso es lo que me marca pero no lo que me define ustedes me definen mis amigos son mi presente y mi futuro es el suelo que he tenido aun desde chico y que pensé que nunca tendría, yo quiero ser un maestro

WILL: Si, el maestro de la Yamanuchi

FUKUSHIMA: No, un maestro común y corriente, de escuela

RON: Eso, si que no lo esperaba, pero te ayudare; y tu R.C?

RC: Yo, tengo derecho a desear?

FELIX: Somos tu pasado

WILL: Tu presente

FUKUSHIMA: Y si quieres tu futuro

RON: Lo mismo para ustedes dos

WILL: Sin importar cuanto cambien

JAVOC: Cambios, en qué?

FUKUSHIMA: Sus personalidades, parecen que hubieran cambiado

FELIX: pero eso no importa

R.C: Que, pero eso significaría…

ABRAHAM: R.C nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos,

JAVOC: Los humanos cambian y aun en chips y usando armaduras como huéspedes, somos humanos y deseamos serlo hasta el final

R.C: Están seguros

JAVOC: No lo dudes soy un agente de J.G hasta el último de mis respiros

ABRAHAM: Obviamente, ser humano hasta el final, es lo que deseo

R.C: Bueno entonces yo no creo que desear algo este correcto para mi

ABRAHAM: Pídelo, tu que puedes te lo pedimos

JAVOC: Solo di tu deseo, tu que puedes tenerlo y cumplirlo

RC: Si se me permitiera tener un solo sueño para el futuro seria ser una persona normal y pasarme el día inventando, crear artilugios es lo que mas me da felicidad, si es que puedo usar esa frase

RON: No veo nada de malo

FELIX: No es una persona

WILL: No puede construir sin un cuerpo

FUKUSHIMA: Y la gente no podrá conocerlo

R.C: Ves es demasiado difícil e imposible

RON: No importa se te cumplirá, algún día, yo te ayudare

R.C: Gracias, volveremos, todos

RON: Si, será difícil

Abraham puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ron

ABRAHAM: No te preocupes, regresaran a salvo

JAVOC: Y más fuertes que nunca

RON: Ustedes también, han peleado con nosotros, son amigos que ayudaron cuando lo necesitamos

ABRAHAM: No podemos dejar que unos mocosos nos cuiden

JAVOC: Tenemos nuestro orgullo

ABRAHAM: Pero descuida también le prometimos a Erik que regresaríamos

JAVOC: Ese mocoso es el más solitario

El viaje casi había terminado, la estación se podía ver tenia forma de cubo gigante pero estaba dividido en 9 partes y detrás había tres naves chicas que tenían forma de T, el grupo se preparaba para abordar cuando una transmisión entro y R.C a orden de Ron y después que todos se pusieron sus trajes, puso en la pantalla, Fatus apareció

FATUS: Me sorprenden al encontrarnos tan pronto, pero no importa, les tengo cuatro sorpresas preparadas para jugar, entren y diviértanme, si ganan las tres peleas dejare que se vallan todos pero cuando uno de ustedes pierda una de las chicas que me traje caerá aceptan

RON: Claro

Un pasillo salió de la estación y el Hefestus se conecto, los seis entraron listos para afrontar una pelea sin igual, lo primero que se encontraron fue a Fatus y detrás cinco puertas

FATUS: Tengo a Kim y cuatro amigas de ella, ustedes son seis, les propongo un trato, les daré a una ahora para que esté en su nave y yo no me meteré en la pelea pero a cambio quiero que acepten pelear sin dañar la nave y sin esconder sus caras, Ron, Félix, Will y Fukushima

R.C: (Usando el sintetizador) De que hablas? Yo no soy…

FATUS: No es tu asunto Reloj, ya destruí tu cuerpo falso

Javoc y Abraham se pusieron adelante mientras los cuatro jóvenes no sabían cómo reaccionar

FATUS: No meteré a sus familias, ni dejare que las dañen, es mas no divulgue sus identidades

FAKUSHIMA: Como podemos confiar en ti?

WILL: Como sabes quienes somos?

FELIX: Si sabias quiénes éramos, por qué no atacarnos en casa?

RON: Cálmense, si no nos ataco, confiemos, por ahora

R.C: Además no podemos atacar la nave con nosotros y las chicas adentro, además nos dejara dejar una en la nave

ABRAHAM: Y dejaran que las chicas vean sus verdaderas caras

JAVOC: Ellas se sentirán mal cuando no puedan ayudarlos y los vean heridos

FUKUSHIMA: Para mi no es un problema, solo pondré una ilusión en mi cara

FATUS: Sobre eso, ellas están en un estado de crio-sueño mientras el cristal este intacto aun en el espacio sobrevivirán, solo ganen y luego llévense las a su nave

R.C: Ron, tu eliges

El traje de Ron cambio descubriendo su cara y manos, tomando la forma de una remera negra con su nombre en el pecho y pantalones también negros

FATUS: Bien, tomen

Del techo bajo un cristal con Monique dentro, mientras que en las puertas aparecieron los nombres de las chicas

Después de entrar a Monique al Hefestus, rompieron el cristal y pusieron a la joven dormida en una de las capsulas

FELIX: Ron toma te devolveré a R.C

Félix estaba sacándose el reloj cuando Ron lo freno

RON: No, aun lo necesitas para la tabla además el está usando la PC de tu silla para reprogramar las cosas que nos dio antes, esas cosas que no se bien que eran pero aun así quédatelo

WILL: Iras solo? y Como nos dividiremos?

RON: No, los equipos ya están formados

FUKUSHIMA: De que hablas

R.C: Fukushima y Javoc; Will y Abraham

RON: Félix y R.C

WILL: Y tu solo?

RON: no, yo estoy con Kurama

R.C: Aun no me agrada que dependas tanto de algo que no conocemos

WILL: Yo no confió en el, solo se esconde

FUKUSHIMA: No tenemos ninguna contramedida en caso de que haga algo en contra de nosotros

FELIX: No me agrada que solo ayude en peleas

RON: El ha ayudado cuando sus vidas han estado en problemas también no es un mal sujeto

JAVOC: Es verdad y por ahora está bien pero recuerda el amigo de hoy es el enemigo de mañana

ABRAHAM: Un día deberás pelear contra… todo aquello que te da miedo

RON: Tal vez pero ese día lo único que pido es que Kim este a mi lado

JAVOC: Entonces que esperamos

ABRAHAM: Recuperémosla

Los guerreros salieron del Hefestus y entraron en la estación espacial hasta que llegaron a la división donde sus caminos se separaban

Javoc y Abraham: vamos

Fukushima y Javoc entraron en la puerta de Yuri, Will y Abraham en la de Bonnie, Félix y R.C por la de Sita y Ron por la de Kim, separados pero con la misma meta entraron a enfrentar su pelea.

Will y Abraham entraron en un cuarto todo de verde muy grande el cual tomo la forma de una ciudad llena de locales con grandes rascacielos, cafés, bibliotecas, jugueterías y varios otros negocios pero sin nadie atendiéndolos o paseando, era una cuidad fantasma

WILL: Parecen hologramas

Abraham toco una de las mesas de un negocio

ABRAHAM: Pero se puede tocar

WILL: Como siempre la tecnología de O.D es rara

VOZ: Eso crees, porque para mí no es tan raro

Del techo de uno de los negocios apareció un joven que aparentaba la misma edad y tamaño de Will con una remera roja con dos letras azules la O.D en su pecho

VOZ: No tenemos grandes trajes por qué no nos dieron la oportunidad para usarlos, pero no importara mientras pierdas, yo ocupare tu lugar Will, pero donde están mis modales, antes me presentare soy Harry Green un placer y hoy morirás (Sonrió) por mis manos

Will lanzo hilos los cuales cortaron a Harry en rebanadas, las partes cortadas se cayeron desmoronándose el cuerpo de Harry y cayendo al suelo

WILL: Busquemos a Bonnie y vámonos

Cuando Will se dio vuelta, una masa verde fue disparada hacia él cuando Abraham se puso en su espalda y una fuerte explosión se produjo que disperso un humo verde que cubrió la sala

WILL: Que está pasando?

HARRY: (De los pedazos rebanados la voz de Harry se oyó) Nunca te dije como me llaman, soy la Masa verde aunque prefiero Green-Demon

WILL: Que fue eso?

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo vieron como las partes del cuerpo de Harry se habían vuelto una masa de color verde y se reunían hasta formar el cuerpo completamente, Harry estaba intacto y levantando su mano derecha hasta que una gota verde casi salió de su mano y sin caer se mantuvo pegada

HARRY: Estoy hecho de masa la cual se reproduce y puedo usarla con gran variedad de formas, dándome gran cantidad de armas y proyectiles para usar contra ti

ABRAHAM: (Levantándose), no será una pelea fácil

HARRY: Y déjame decirte de una habilidad mas, si pongo mi masa sobre la nuca de alguien, lo puedo controlar, a través de su sistema nervioso, a aquel que yo quiera como si fuera mi marioneta

Will empezó a lanzar hilos a los edificios y salió disparado hacia el cielo

WILL: Ven

Harry estiro líneas de masa subiendo como Will, mientras que Will disparo pequeñas bolas de hilo de sus dedos como pistolas

WILL: Pistola de hilo

Harry evadió los disparos de Will sin problema alguno y mientras lo hacía dijo

HARRY: Dispara todo lo que quieras, jamás me darás

Abraham herido y con un gran agujero en su cuerpo se quedo en el piso sin poder hacer nada, mientras que en otra parte de la estación, Fukushima y Javoc que pasaron por la puerta de Yuri llegaron a una habitación totalmente azul la cual cambio a una ladera llena de pasto alto el cual les llegaba al pecho y un sol brillante en el horizonte una figura apareció, un niño pequeño, quizás 10 años, con una espada atada con cadenas a su espalda, tenia pelo azul una remera roja y escrito O.D en azul

CHICO: Hola, Fukushima, soy Blade, pero me llaman Blue-Demon, jugamos?

FUKUSHIMA: Solo eres un niño, no tienes posibilidades de ganar, aun te faltan otros 1º años para tan solo pelear al mismo nivel que yo

Fukushima vio a los ojos a aquel chico y sus miradas se cruzaron, tras unos segundos el pequeño se sentó en el piso mirando al suelo mientras que su cuerpo se relajo como si estuviera en un sueño en el que nadie lo lastimaria

FUKUSHIMA: Esta en una ilusión, busquemos a Bonnie y vámonos no me gusta pelear con infantes, no soy tan malo

Cuando Fukushima y Javoc pasaban al lado del chico Javoc empujo a Fukushima y recibió un corte vertical, sin desperdiciar un segundo Abraham tomo a Fukushima y nuevamente aparecieron cortes y la armadura salto con Fukushima alejándose del niño

JAVOC: Sera mejor que no lo subestimes, puedo ver que no es lo que parece

El jovenzuelo saco espadas de sus zapatos y brazos, Fukushima desenvaino su espada y ambos corrieron hasta que el joven salto y empezó a atacar de cuatro puntas a Fukushima, al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Sita, Félix y R.C entraron a una habitación amarilla la cual tomo la forma de un cielo lleno de nubes

R.C: Al parecer hay una combinación de un sistema de 3d con un controlador de microbot, los cuales de conectan dando forma y el sistema 3D completa dando el color creando la ilusión de cualquier escenario que de desee

FELIX: Parece que te divirtieras

R.C: Estoy analizando, será de utilidad en el futuro

Voz: No será pareja una pelea con un inválido

Félix giro la cabeza y vio un chico de su edad acercándose, tenía pelo largo y rojo y se veía muy fornido, estaba vestido con una remera roja con las letras rojas con un reborde negro O-D

VOZ: Me llamo As, pero me llaman Red-Demon y ya has muerto

Antes de que Félix reaccionara As estaba delante de él y casi lo había golpeado cuando R.C libero un campo de energía negro para cubrirlo

R.C: Si te descuidas un segundo será malo

Félix activo su armadura y se quedo arriba de su tabla

AS: No hay nada que puedan hacer contra nosotros, mueran

Félix tiro cinco cuchillos y un campo de gravedad se genero inmovilizando a As y aprovechando el momento Félix tiro cuchillos que atravesaron al chico de pelo largo

Félix: Esta bien ?, creí que los evadirla

ASS: Acaso crees que puedes ganarme con tan poco

As se levanto y de sus heridas flamas salían, y la piel al rededor se encendió como carbón

FELIX: Que es eso?

R.C: Diría que el interior de su cuerpo mantiene una fuente de calor que lo restaura, estoy analizando pero, tardare

ASS: El fuego del odio habita en mi y ni la muerte me frenara, nos fabricaron para tomar el lugar de ustedes cuatro, somos sus actualizaciones porque donde ustedes caen nosotros ascendemos, ustedes cuatro morirán y Ron vera su propia debilidad y nos aceptara como sus guerreros

FELIX: El jamás nos cambiara, no somos sus guerreros, somos su familia

R.C: Mas importante es saber porque quieren fortalecerlo, porque seguirlo, el se opone a todos ustedes, porque actúa Fatus así, porque ayudar al enemigo

ASS: No lo sé y no me importa, ven muere

Félix ascendió saco sus cuchillos, pero antes de poder tirarlos, Ass se acerco, Félix reacciono y un choque se genero

R.C: Félix cuidado, al parecer el tal Ass tiene nudillos de acero de un extraño material, son muy resistentes, mantén la distancia y aléjate

Félix trato de alejarse pero era rápidamente alcanzado y cuando trataba de lanzar sus cuchillos eran fácilmente desviados por un golpe de Ass

Mientras, Ron entraba en una pieza negra, no se veía nada hasta que la pieza cambio y una tormenta de arena se dio en la sala, la cual tomo forma del un gigante mar con una pequeña isla en el medio, Ron cayo y cuando casi había tocado el agua cuando dentro de el en la habitación de Kurama el mono apareció, dio un pequeño salto girando en el aire y toco el piso con su cola, quedando sostenido por la misma, mientras en la realidad cuando Ron toco el agua cerró los ojos creyendo que se mojara esperando una gran salpicada cuando noto que estaba parado sobre el agua, como si fuera suelo cuando levanto la mirada no podía creerlo salto una y otra vez como si fuese un niño pequeño jugando en un charco pequeño en el patio de su casa, salto y salto hasta que oyó

KURAMA: Para de hacer eso, me molesta

RON: Mira estoy caminando en el agua,

KURAMA: Cuidado

Ron levanto su mano y freno un puño que con agua se formo y este puño retrocedió y una pared de agua se levanto y se pudo oír de esta una voz

VOZ: Soy una copia virtual de Volstein

De la pared salió una figura igual a la de Volstein hecha totalmente de agua, llámame Víctor (Soy una inteligencia artificial creada para pensar como el Dr. Volstein, estoy aquí para mostrarte tu propia debilidad y para que un nuevo poder se forme

Ron listo a atacar cuando de la pared de agua salieron cuchillos de los cuales el rubio se protegió cubriéndose con la capa pero cuando se descubrió vio como de la pared salían dos figuras con las formas de Félix y Fukushima los cuales sacaron sus armas y atacaron, Ron los evadió y ambos se lanzaron a tratar de cortarlo con sus afiladas armas

VICTOR: Esto no es nada más que una distracción, mira cuidadosamente a la isla

Ron vio la isla y noto una tabla larga y grande clavada en la tierra rodeada de velas y sobre esta, vio a un chico inconsciente amarrado fuertemente a esta quien estaba

RON: Quien es?

VICTOR: Es un muy necesario sacrificio para ti y para tu cambio, el es un némesis

RON: De que hablas? Que es némesis

VICTOR: Existe un medallón de inmensa oscuridad que le otorga a aquel que muera con este, poder a un pequeño precio, debes dejar que posesionen tu cuerpo, pero eso es adelantarse, primero deja te cuento la historia de este chico, así sabrás de donde viene su furia e ira

En la pared de agua se formo una pantalla e imágenes se vieron acompañadas de la historia de Víctor, imágenes de un pueblo pequeño de hace unos años

VICTOR: Hace unos años en cierto pueblo nació un chico pequeño que tenía un grave problema, era odiado por sus padres, al nacer sus padres se hicieron cargo de algo que no podían

Imágenes de dos personas adultas peleando entre ellos y contra los demás, pero en las imágenes nunca se mostro claramente la cara de nadie

VICTOR: Al crecer nunca le dieron demasiada atención, jamás le contaron historias, o jugaron con él, jamás lo abrazaron o se divirtieron con él, nunca lo taparon o cuidaron ni siquiera cuando estaba enfermo

En la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de un chico que era ignorado triste mirando al cielo mientras rogaba porque su vida cambiara

VICTOR: Aun peor es que desde muy pequeño le pegaron,lo hicieron trabajar, lo insultaron y sabes que es lo peor, él desde pequeño siempre sonrió, no importa que le hicieran siempre sonrió, ya que pensaba que si sonreía a todos, algún día alguien le sonreiría y se haría su amigo, pero eso jamás paso, hace poco entendió que eran sus padres los que mantenían a todos a su alrededor odiándolo y cuando se quiso alejar de sus padres estos lo ataron en el sótano y lo torturaron y sabes que es lo que hiso, el solo sonrió mirando a aquellos malos padres, hace poco ellos quisieron venderlo, cientos de compradores fueron hasta que una noche muy oscura el chico ya no lo soporto levanto la mirada a una muy pequeña ventana y vio una estrella brillando de noche, el no lo soporto

En la pantalla un pequeño niño empezó a llorar mientras miraba el cielo esperanzado

VICTOR: Solo empezó a llorar, aun que no quería las lagrimas salían a montones por primera vez en su vida, el joven jamás había llorado tratando de mantener su infelicidad encerrada, pero ya no podía en su interior rogaba porque todo termine, porque aquellos que lo habían lastimado desaparezcan y la estrella brillo y la luz paso a través de la ventana hasta que la oscuridad alrededor de esta se volvió oscura y aunque el pensé que era la luz de la estrella en realidad de la oscuridad una voz dijo

VOZ: Pídelo, una sola palabra y se cumplirá

El chico muy aturdido no pensó lo que deseaba ni quien le hablaba, no pensó lo que lo que provocaría, no deseaba mal a nadie, no deseaba que nadie sufra, cerro sus puños y por primera vez en su vida el solo deseo, deseo y deseo

CHICO: Por favor... por favor... Por favor

De la oscuridad una imagen oscura salió con garras y alas con cuernos y colmillos, de gran tamaño y una imagen negra se formo y arraso con todo el pueblo hasta que solo quedo el sótano destrozado sin nada en el que aun quedaba aquel solitario muchacho aun atado en el sótano cuando entendió lo que paso y su culpa lloro y lloro hasta que lagrimas de sangre salieron de su ojo derecho y repitió en voz baja perdón... perdón... perdón... una y otra vez hasta perder la conciencia mientras era absorbido por la sombra de aquella maligna y gigante demonio mientras este se achicaba y desaparecía hasta que no quedaba ninguno de los dos y solo se veía un panorama de destrucción y caos todo el aquella zona estaba destruido y solo quedaba escombros y nada quedaba de aquella bestia, el niño había desaparecido y todas las personas cerca habían muerto

Mientras Ron escuchaba la historia huía del ataque de las copias acuáticas de sus amigos

RON: Pero eso no fue su culpa él no sabía lo que pasaría, el solo quería

VICTOR: El y tú son muy parecidos pero su historia es muy distinta, la forma en que fueron criados

RON: Pero él fue un buen chico, el podría ser mi amigo

VICTOR: Tal vez pero ahora él es el sacrificio para un nuevo guerrero, en su pecho esta el amuleto de Barack el que no tiene rostro

RON: Aunque me lo digas no me lo acordare,mas importante deja al pobre muchacho, el no hizo nada malo, fue culpa de sus padres

VICTOR: Es una criatura horrible que domina otra dimensión de sombras, el ha deseado gobernar este dimensión por largo tiempo

RON: No importa si me lo repites, yo me lo olvidare

VICTOR: Solo recuerda, que el muchacho morirá cuando el medallónconsuma por completo su vida mira

EL joven en la cruz tomo consciencia y poco a poco

VICTOR: Bruce por fin despiertas

BRUCE: Donde estoy?Queestá pasando?, eso... donde están?

VICTOR: Tú los mataste y ahora los vengaras, mata al chico de negro y todo se solucionara

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Víctor mientras mentiras salían de su boca y un iluso y desesperado Bruce engañándose por la mentira rogándose así mismo que esa realidad

VICTOR: Lo peor esque ese amuleto te matara poco a poco está robando tu sombra y cuando esta desaparezca completamente tu desaparecerás, pon tu amuleto en el cuello del chico de negro y vivirás

Bruce salió de la cruz con fuerza rompiendo sus cadenas y al tocar el suelo vio como Ron se acercaba siendo perseguido cuando sus las copias de agua desaparecieron y Ron quedo solo enfrente de Bruce

RON: Hola, Bruce no?

BRUCE: Porque lo hiciste?Porque mandaste esa estrella de luz esa sombra de oscuridad sombre mi?Sobre mis padres?

RON: Yo no mande nada a ti ni a nadie

BRUCE: Tu no, tu el de adentro, puedo verlo, con este medallón, tu eres malo, tu vete

Bruce salto a atacara aRon usando sus puños, un intercambio de golpes se inicio entre ambos, al principio Ron tenia gran ventaja pero rápidamente Bruce se fortalecía y ganaba velocidad, poco a poco sus niveles se emparejaban y la lucha se intensificaba golpe a golpe ambos se fueron olvidando de todo a su alrededor, ninguno de los dos entendía el porqué pero en ambos un deseo de no perder se creo

VICTOR: No importaba el cómo o porque no soportaran perder ante aquel que tienen enfrente, nunca aceptarían una derrota ante su némesis, lastima que no pelean por ellos mismos

En aquel momento la habitación se sacudió violentamente

VICTOR: Ni con la sacudida de recién ellos dos se frenaron

Victor seguía viendo como Ron y Bruce chocaban, pero se quedoatonito al ver como el pelo de Ron brillo como fuego mientras que el de Bruce brillaba como luz ultra violeta, ambos empezaron a flotar y de sus manos energía salía la cual chocaba que fuerza en aquella habitacion, la cual estaba al limite y soportando los choques de energia, los cuales empezaron a agrietar la habitacion

VICTOR: No parece que se den cuenta de lo que esta pasando a su alrededor, pero pronto esta habitación… no la nave entera se destruirá

En aquel momento una de las paredes de la habitacion se rompió y ambos solo salieron afuera donde sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían seguían peleando y luchando aun cuando estaban en el espacio sin ninguna protección, parescia que nada distraería a Ron de la pelea pero una imagen que Ron noto, lo dejo sin palabras, el joven de rubio pelo y gran sonrisa se freno mientras que un sorprendido Bruce se freno esperando ver que tramaba Ron quien se quedo quieto mirando de frente una de las peores escenas que podría ver, Felix, Will y Fukushima eran absorbidos por un portal de color verde y enfrente de ellos Fatus quien tenia su mano levantada la cual brillaba de verde energía

FATUS: Sus muertes no serán en vano, serán la semilla de un nuevo poder

RON: Nooooooooo


	25. Tres caen and White Fight

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

Black- Boy 24

En la estación espacial, más específicamente en la habitación que tomo la forma de una ciudad fantasma Will y Harry se enfrentaban evadiendo los disparos de su enemigo a la vez que intentaban acertar sus disparos manteniéndose en el aire, sus movimientos eran hábiles, se movían, en el aire, sin problemas

HARRY: Eres bueno

WILL: Gracias

HARRY: Pero no lo suficiente

De abajo de Will, desde el suelo, salió masa verde en forma de picos que atacaron a Will el cual usando sus hilos para moverse en el aire los evadió

HARRY: Tienes buenas reacciones

WILL: Antes de venir un buen amigo me dijo que debo escuchar a mi miedo

HARRY: Tienes miedo de mí?

WILL: No de ti, de las peleas que vendrán

HARRY: Te has dado cuenta que morirás y deseas cambiar tu futuro

WILL: No, solo tengo miedo de no poder salvar a la chica que retienes, evitar que ataques a mis amigos, soltar a un potencial peligro para las personas que he llegado a valorar en mi vida y que al final por mi culpa todo se pierda

HARRY: No te preocupes ellos estarán bien, ya que yo ocupare tu lugar y los cuidare por ti y cuando deje a todos morir(Sonriendo) será tu culpa

WILL: No dejare que te acerques a ellos

HARRY: No tendrás opción

Harry desapareció en una pantalla de humo verde mientras Will empezó a girar la cabeza buscándolo, sabía que sería atacado pero no de donde vendría, hasta que noto como una sombra lo cubrió desde arriba de él y al levantar la cabeza vio a Harry con un brazo tirado hacia atrás el cual creció de tamaño y tomo forma de una pared gruesa

HARRY: Este es mi puño aplastante, tiene la fuerza de un muro pero es aun más duro que el acero, intenta evadirlo si puedes, porque no podrás defenderte contra esto

Will veía al puño acercarse lentamente, sabía que no tenía la fuerza física para pararlo solo con sus manos, pero no quería evadirlo, levanto su mano e hilos salieron de esta rodeándolo

WILL: Jaula de pájaros

Los hilos que salieron de la mano de Will lo cubrieron tomando la forma de una jaula blanca de pájaros, formando un piso firme que al formar un circulo empezó a ascender formando paredes y cubriéndolo, recibió el golpe sin problemas el suelo se destrozo ya que la jaula traspaso la fuerza del impacto pero Will no sintió el choque a pesar de que la jaula se clavaba mas y mas en el suelo Will no se preocupo, el cerro su puño y poco a poco lo fue abriendo formando una bola la cual tiro

HARRY: Este disparo es más lento y menos fuerte que los otros

Cuando la bola blanca que tiro Will traspaso a Harry, el cual retrocedía el puño para tomar fuerza, la esfera se empezó a abrir a rápidamente, liberando hilos que a gran velocidad cortaron el brazo de Harry, que usaba para mover su puño, en ese momento, en que tiro para atrás su puño, su brazo recibió tantos cortes que el puño se corto separando el puño del brazo, dejando a Harry sin un brazo mientras Will salía de la Jaula de Pájaro caminando tranquilamente

WILL: Salió bien ese experimento, chocamos los cinco

HARRY: Ese fue un buen movimiento, deja te felicito

Del suelo salieron cadenas verdes tratando de aprisionar a Will quien soltó hilos cortándolas y rápidamente estiro hilos al techo de los edificios para elevarse

HARRY: tus instintos aun me sorprenden

El torso de Harry se volvió verde con una textura como de masa de la cual salió mas masa que fue tomando la forma de un brazo que después tomo el color y textura de un brazo normal de una persona

WILL: Tú crees que son mis instintos, porque mi instinto me muestra tu derrota

HARRY: Esa es una buena broma

Del suelo hilos salieron desgarrando la acera, Harry quien uso su pie derecho para dar un salto hacia atrás, mientras que su pie izquierdo fue alcanzado por los hilos de Will desgarrándola, desde su cintura para bajo su cuerpo se volvió masa verde y se movió hasta su pierna regenerándola

HARRY: Buen intento pero no servirá, no te puedes deshacer de mí, no hay forma posible de matarme, todo daño a mi cuerpo solo lograra que este se transfigure en masa y se reúna o se regenere y mi cuerpo se rearme sin problema alguno

WILL: Si, puedo verlo, no será fácil

Harry disparo hilos de su masa por todas partes los cuales se adhirieron al suelo y a las paredes de los locales levantándolo mientras que Will puso hilos extendidos entre los negocios para evitar que Harry se sigua acercando

HARRY: Crees que eso bastara no importa que tanto te alejes, no puedes ganar

WILL: Pero debo lograrlo (Su mirada se puso seria) y lo lograre sin importar nada

Harry se lanzo endureciendo sus brazos y de su espalda salieron otros puños los cuales uso para tirar puñetazos atacando a gran velocidad

WILL: (Pensando) Javoc y Abraham siempre nos dicen a mí y a Fukushima que usemos mejor nuestras habilidades, tal vez es tiempo de intentar y no de pensar

Will vio cientos de puños acercándose, tiro su mano derecha atrás e hilos la cubrieron, tiro su puño chocando con el de Harry pero muchos otros puños se acercaban y cuando casi lo habían tocado puños blancos salieron de Will los cuales chocaron con las de Harry y de repente cientos de golpes chocaban entre ambos guerreros, hasta que ambos retrocedieron unos pasos

HARRY: En los datos no estaba esa habilidad

WILL: No lo sabes, en el póker siempre escondes tu as bajo tu manga hasta el último segundo

HARRY: Y ese fue tu as?

WILL: Tal vez

De repente Harry disparo su masa por toda la zona sin ningún punto específico, no le apuntaba a Will, ni de cerca las explosiones le estaban dando

Will rápidamente empezó a liberar hilos para frenar los ataques aleatorios de Harry

HARRY: Creíste que no me daría cuenta¿

WILL: Tardaste demasiado, para este momento seguro Abraham ya encontró el cristal de Bonnie y la saco de aquí

HARRY: Eso es imposible ya que el cristal esta en el negocio de club banana que está a mi espalda

Will sonrió y por primera vez en la pelea ataco de frente a Harry

WILL: Guante blanco

Las manos de Will se cubrieron con hilos tomando forma de guantes de boxeo blancos los cuales uso para atacara a Harry, quien solidifico sus manos y sus golpes empezaron a chocar, pero rápidamente Will empezó a retroceder ante los ataques de Harry

HARRY: A donde se fue toda tu confianza que tenias, no has hecho más que retroceder

De Will salieron hilos que lo colgaron sobre los edificios y mientras se elevaba disparaba

WILL: Bala hilo

HARRY: Deja de correr y ven

Harry disparo desde su mano pequeñas masas

HARRY: Bala de Masa

HARRY: Crees que si me alejas del cristal de la chica la armadura podrá rescatarla mientras tanto, es por eso que se escondió, verdad?

WILL: Cambiemos el ritmo quieres?

Harry ataco continuamente a Will hasta que logro acorralarlo y cuando estaba por darle un golpe mortal en el pecho, un hilo jalo a Will a dentro de un estacionamiento de un rascacielos

HARRY: Intentando huir, después de todas las cosas que dijiste, jajaja

Harry salto y levanto su pie derecho endureciéndolo, casi había logrado pegarle a Will cuando un tentáculo blanco salió del suelo y freno el pie de Harry enroscándose en este

HARRY: Pensé que te quedabas sin técnicas

WILL: Aun me quedan muchas pero no las necesitare

HAPPY: Déjame adivinar, me tiraras este edificio enzima

WILL: Si, es muy obvio no

HARRY: Pero no te daré tiempo, en unos segundos yo…

En ese momento el rascacielos empezó a sacudirse y desmoronarse, mientras que Will toco el suelo y alrededor de Harry apareció la Jaula de Pájaros

HARRY: Como puedes romper los pilares y atacarme al mismo tiempo

En el techo se abrió un agujero del cual cayo Abraham

WILL: Estas bien?

ABRAHAM: Si, los preparativos están listos, mas importante deberíamos irnos ya

WILL: Si, tardaste demasiado, pero eso ahora no importa

Abraham salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Will y la armadura se abrió

WILL: Me siento asqueroso haciendo esto

Will entro dentro de Abraham quien salió corriendo entre los escombros que caían, Abraham y Will lograron salir fuera y Will salió de Abraham

WILL: Bien, la primer parte de nuestro plan salió bien, vete y pasa a la segunda fase

ABRAHAM: Sacar todo el oxigeno del rascacielos no fue fácil, crees que el sobreviva

WILL: Seguro el podrá e incluso sin oxigeno en el edificio solo será cuestión de tiempo antes que los escombros se llenen de oxigeno y el recupere el… "aliento"

ABRAHAM: Me voy por la chica toma el tanque de oxigeno miniaturizado de J.G

WILL: Tú lo tomaste, tú deberías devolverlo

ABRAHAM: No podrías hacerle el favor a un amigo, mocoso

WILL: Odio que me digas mocoso, arregla tu error para que la directora no tenga problemas, mas importante vete

Abraham se fue corriendo mientras que de los escombros un líquido verde empezó a salir de entre las fisuras, juntándose lentamente y reuniéndose tomando forma de persona de a poco

WILL: Por los ideales de Ron por lo general nos contenemos, pero creo… no, estoy seguro que aun que te ataque intentando matarte, tu no morirás

HARRY: Te propondré algo si puedes ganar a mi otra forma, dejare que esos dos escapen sin oponerme, pero si pierdes, ten por seguro que después de ti los seguiré, cazare y destruir aunque me cueste el resto de la vida

Will: Inténtalo, jamás perderé, además atacar y ganar, cuando tu enemigo está al máximo, cuando usa su máximo, cuando lo da todo, es la ideología de mi jefe, la ideología de mi amigo, la ideología que deseo seguir por el resto de mi vida, ven con todo lo que tengas

De los pies de Harry salió masa que lo fue encapsulando mientras que Will empezó a estirar hilos tratando de poner trampas, estiro líneas sobre los edificios, levanto con poleas grandes pedazos de rocas sobre los edificios pero noto que la capsula de Harry empezó a crecer desmesuradamente, en apenas unos segundos tenía unos cien metros de alto y de repente empezó a retraerse chupándose desde adentro hasta tener la forma de un gorila gigante y musculoso el cual no abandono se color verde pero su textura se torno peluda y dura, Will sabía que sería la batalla mas difícil de su vida

WILL: Ven intenta aplastarme, si es que puedes, Green Demon

Harry empezó a golpear el suelo tratando de golpear a Will, quien usando hilos de su mano, se movió evadiendo los grandes puños de Harry quien como si fuera una bestia solo atacaba sin piedad sin razonar sus acciones, solo tiraba sus puños con fuerza contra Will, mientras los edificios al rededor caían ya que los hilos que Will puso entre los edificios, para frenar a Harry, solo terminaban arrancados de las endebles edificaciones

WILL: (Pensando) Los hilos no se están cortando pero las edificaciones son muy endebles no soportan la fuerza de golpe de Harry

Will estiro unos hilos logrando que grandes rocas que estaban en el techo se tiraran para golpear a Harry pero este de un golpe las rompía

WILL: (Pensando) Si voy a ganar, debo hacerlo sin usar nada más que mis hilos... o tal vez

Will junto varios hilos formando un tentáculo

WILL: Strong Hilo

Con su hilo muy grueso golpeo el suelo saliendo disparado al cielo mientras Harry estiro sus manos tratando de agarrarlo pero Will usando su hilo grueso golpeaba rápidamente la mano de Harry alejándose de este frustrándolo mas y mas hasta que alcanzado cierto punto alto en el cielo Will vio desde arriba a Harry en el suelo

El tentáculo de Will rodeo su brazo y creció más y mas tomando forma de un puño

WILL: Trampa Punch

Harry tiro su puño al cielo mientras que el de Will bajo con fuerza hasta que ambos chocaron en medio del cielo pero el puño de Will se desarmo dejando el hilo que lo formaba desparramado y a Will separado de su puño

HARRY: Ggggrrrrrrraaaaajjaja

Will sonrió y estiro fuertemente un hilo con su mano logrando que todos los hilos desparramados se aferraran con fuerza a la mano de Harry sujetándola fuertemente, Will estiro hilos hasta el suelo jalándose a este rápidamente hasta que cuando casi lo había tocado se freno usando hilos agarrados a edificios al rededor mientras que Harry caía, cuando toco el suelo sin problema los hilos de su brazo se estiraron clavándose en la tierra atrapando su brazo e inmovilizando a Harry, mientras que Will se alejo unos metros para recuperar el aliento

WILL: Ron peleo con una criatura de menor tamaño y yo por inmovilizar a su brazo quede totalmente exhausto, jajajajaja... eres fuerte Ron, pero... quiero alcanzarte, quiero ser de utilidad, yo te alcanzare

HARRY: Grrrrrraaaaaa

Harry rugía con fuerza estirando su mano tratando de atacar a cualquier cosa que alcanzara, hasta los edificios no se salvaban del ataque de un descontrolado Harry

WILL: Vamos aun tengo que frenar tu otro brazo

Will empezó a correr contra Harry quien al verlo acercarse empezó a tratar de golpearlo con su mano libre pero sin suerte Will se movía de un lado a otro saltaba de izquierda a derecha y de nuevo al piso, no importaba que tan cerca pasara la mano, o los dedos a punto de tocar a Will, el lograba escapar de ser capturado enojando mas y mas a la bestia

HARRY: Ggggggrrrrrraaaaaaa

Cuando Will logro alcanzar el hombro de Harry apoyo sus dos manos en este

WILL: Blancas cadenas

De las manos de Will salieron una masiva cantidad de hilos, que eran las misma cantidad que uso Will para formar el enorme puño que uso antes

WILL: Un poco más casi lo logro

Harry quedo con sus dos manos atadas contra el suelo aferrándolo a este e inmovilizándolo por la fuerza que los hilos de Will ejercían al tirarlo para abajo, pero aun así sacudía sus pies tratando de dañar a cualquier cosa que pudiera estar a su alcance

Will vio como toda la pieza se sacudía por la fuerza de Harry al intentar escapar

WILL: Debo terminar esto

Will se elevo al cielo y usando nuevamente sus hilos al estirarlos sobre los edificios quedando parado sobre él los hilos como si estuviera volando en el cielo enfrente de Harry quien al verlo se sacudía aun mas violentamente

WILL: Todo termina ahora

Will levanto ambas manos al cielo extendiendo sus dedos mientras que pequeños hilos se alejaron y metieron en la pared saliendo de la sala buscando por toda la estación hasta que al fin encontró la sala de maquinas donde estaba el núcleo energético de la nave, el cual los hilos de Will descubrieron siguiendo la energía que este emanaba y simplemente los hilos se acercaron y al tocarlo absorbieron la energía de este

WILL: Lo encontré, tengo la fuente que terminara este combate

En las manos de Will hilos a montones se empezaron a juntar, una cantidad aun mayor a la anterior e incluso empezaron a brillar, una esfera de hilos se formo creciendo y apretándose más y más, cada vez más, justo la esfera se volvía más grande y brillante a cada momento

HARRY: Ggrrrrruuuu

WILL: Sabes, viéndote pienso que si hubiera dado un paso en falso y yo podría estar en tu lugar, pero eso no importa cuento conque sobrevivas

Will tiro sus manos para abajo tirando la esfera contra Harry

Will: Meteor Blanco of the Beast

Bajando como si fuera un pequeño meteoro brillando con una luz blanca y cuando casi había tocado a Harry la esfera empezó a liberar hilos a enormes velocidades a la vez que energía golpeaba a Harry, con cada hilo soltado generaba un corte, cortando y cortando, cientos de cortes se generaron, miles de cortes se provocaron y seguían, demasiados cortes lo dañaban aun con los cortes el cuerpo de Harry se volvía masa pero recibía daño al recibir la irradiación de energía de la esfera e inmediatamente un corte, el castigado cuerpo de Harry se volvía polvo antes de poder regenerarse

HARRY: Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaa

En unos minutos Harry había desaparecido sin dejar su masa, lo único que quedaba de toda la enorme cantidad de masa que formaba a Harry era una nube de aire verde evidenciando que Harry había sido convertido en menos que polvo

WILL: O.D te traerá de regreso, antes lograste convertir en aire parte de tu masa y sé que puedes cambiar el estado de tu masa a solido por lo que mientras esta nube de polvo este entera, tu podrás regresar, pero no creo que puedas volver fácilmente, suerte y espero que volvamos a pelear, eres fuerte pero no tanto

ABRAHAM: Mocosoooo que paso?

WILL: Reduje a Harry a esa nube de aire verde

ABRAHAM: Acabémoslo, separando la nube o podemos meterlo en el tubo de oxigeno de J.G y tirarla después en el espacio o...

WILL: No aun que regrese mas fuerte no tengo la fuerza para matar y espero que jamás la tenga, al igual que Ron... más importante, sacaste a Bonnie de acá?

ABRAHAM: Si, ella está en la nave, no te preocupes entro en la capsula pero está bien no tenia ningún daño

WILL: Bien eso me deja más tranquilo, vámonos quiero ir a ayudar a Ron

Will y Abraham se dieron vuelta y se dirigían a la salida cuando a solo unos pasos desde su espalda los atacaron espinas verdes las cuales se intentaron clavar en Will pero el hábil agente de J-G saco hilos cortando el ataque, Abraham y Will se dieron vuelta y vieron a Harry luciendo muy cansado y agitado, su cuerpo aun se estaba formando y desde la neblina verde la mitad del cuerpo de Harry estaba afuera solo sostenido por su pie derecho con su mano derecha apuntando a donde estaba Will y Harry

WILL: Me alegra ver que sigues con vida pero no creo que puedas continuar con esta pelea

HARRY: Es verdad, apenas si puedo estar de pie sin desmayarme

WILL: Nos dejaras ir

HARRY: No, eso jamás

ABRAHAM: Entonces que harás?

HARRY: En O-D existe mascaras más antigua que la biblia, han sido pasadas de persona en persona la historia olvido las mascaras pero la verdad es que tienen un poder inconmensurable, pero tienen tres problemas para ser usadas

ABRAHAM: Porque nos cuentas todo esto

HARRY: No pueden ser usadas por cualquiera, ellas te deben dejar que las uses

WILL: Abraham prepárate

Harry ahora con el cuerpo totalmente formado pero luciendo cansado levanto su mano y grito

HARRY: Libera secreto M.D.P numero 1420

Del techo un compartimiento se abrió desde el cual salió una burbuja de agua que al ir descendiendo se vio una máscara de color marrón con dos agujeros para los ojos y totalmente lisa con un tamaño igual a una cara entera

WILL: No podemos dejar que tome ese mascara o será malo

La burbuja cayó

ABRAHAM: Iré por la burbuja tu quédate

Abraham metió su mano dentro de su máscara y saco un mango de gran tamaño y apretó un botón blanco que este tenía y de una de sus puntas un hacha láser se formo

ABRAHAM: Probare la nueva arma que conseguí de J.G

WILL: La robaste, verdad?

ABRAHAM: La mía está en la base y no dejan que me la quede y esta no la usaban

Abraham apunto al cielo su hacha y del extremo contrario al filo de su hacha salió un impulso que lo levanto directo hacia la burbuja

ABRAHAM: Mi hacha es la mejor pero esta no está nada mal

Cuando Abraham casi había alcanzado la máscara, la burbuja genero un puño que golpeo a Abraham

WILL: Que?

HARRY: Rápido, veeeeeennnnn

La burbuja logro descender con Harry y el herido chico metió su mano tomando la máscara mientras que el agua salió disparada hacia Will cubriéndolo, a la vez Abraham desde arriba ataco a Harry con el hacha, pero una esfera de energía cubrió al guerrero de masa mientras que Abraham vio como el agua que había cubierto a Will se volvía levemente colorada

ABRAHAM: Mocoso, aguanta la respiración

Abraham salió disparado hacia Will pensando en rescatarlo mientras que a su espalda una verde luz encandilaba la sala y aun así lo único en la mente de la armadura era ver que no se veía a Will escapando del ataque de la burbuja de agua

ABRAHAM: No te mueras, si no vuelves no podre ver a la cara a ninguno de los otros mocosos

Pero de pronto el agua alrededor de Will se disperso cayendo al piso y se vio a Will de pie y las heridas de su pelea parecían haber sanado, mientras que en uno de los negocios cerca apareció una pantalla en donde se vio a la versión acuática de Víctor

VICTOR: Como te darás cuenta he curado algunas de tus heridas y te ayude a recuperar parcialmente tus "habilidades" y cansancio

WILL: Si lo siento, pero porque?

VICTOR: Para que des pelea y así yo pueda juntar más datos, esfuérzate por el bien de mis investigaciones, aparte tu ya no podrás ganar, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, chau

En aquel momento la pantalla se apago y a la vez la luz que Harry soltaba se fue apagando mostrando a Harry de pie parado, no había cambiado su ropa o sus rasgos físicos a excepción de un mechón de pelo verde que pasaba por medio de su cara y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados

WILL: Veo que aún está lejos de terminar esta pelea, listo para un segundo raund

HARRY: No tienes ni idea

Harry abrió sus ojos uno estaba totalmente negro y el otro era verde y de pronto una explosión de energía salió de el, la cual empujo a Will y Abraham a pesar de que mantenían cierto espacio entre ellos y Harry, tirados en el suelo el joven y la armadura se iban levantando mientras veían a Harry de pie con una mirada como si fuera superior a todo lo que pudieran hacer

HARRY: No pueden ganar, mueran

Harry levanto su mano y de esta salió una enorme cantidad de energía que ataco antes de que Will pudiera levantar algún escudo y cuando el ataque casi le había dado, Abraham se puso enfrente recibiendo el ataque con su hacha logrando dispersar el ataque, pero solo por unos segundos Will se levanto

ABRAHAM: Ve por el costado y ataca yo te cubro

Will salió corriendo para el costado para preparar su ataque pero en cuanto se alejo unos pasos el ataque de Harry atravesó el hacha laser de Abraham explotando

WILL: Abrrraaahaaaammmm…

En el piso se veía pedazos sueltos de Abraham

HARRY: El no tenia posibilidad, fue un acto de estupidez

En aquel momento descargas de energía recorrían el cuerpo de Harry mostrando en su cara dolor, en aquel momento Will provecho que Harry estaba distraído sin prestar atención a su alrededor y se acerco corriendo a donde estaba Abraham

WILL: Nooooooo… Abraham

Will se acerco corriendo a Abraham y tomo la parte superior de la armadura entre sus brazos

WILL: No, no, no, no, no, no, no se te ocurra dejarme, aun tienes que pagar por tus pecados y devolver lo que sacaste de J.G

ABRAHAM: No me mates tan pronto, recuerda que soy más duro de lo que parezco

WILL: Ya te lo dije, tú debes devolver el tanque a la base y explicarle a la directora como y porque lo sacaste, yo no le mentiré a ella

ABRAHAM: Aun después de mi sacrificado acto de valor, no vas a devolver el tubo por mí

WILL: No, tu lo sacas y tu regresas a la tierra y se lo devuelves a la directora en la mano

ABRAHAM: No te preocupes estoy bien

WILL: Quien dijo que me preocupo

ABRAHAM: Mira a tu alrededor, mi cuerpo ya se está rearmando

Will noto que a su alrededor los pedazos de Abraham desparramados por la explosión se volvían un liquido plateado y se acercaban rearmando el cuerpo de Abraham

WILL: Recompone tu cuerpo y vete al Hefestus, yo terminare aquí y te alcanzare

Harry se estaba poniéndose de pie recomponiéndose del dolor que sentía como si se acostumbrara a los cambios en su cuerpo mientras que venas en su cara y brazos se marcaban

HARRY: No tengo mucho tiempo, ven terminemos esto

Will Saco gran cantidad de hilos y los disperso por la sala y más allá traspasando las paredes en busca de cualquier fuente de energía, Will termino elevado en el aire mientras que todos los negocios desaparecían en la nada dejando una sala enorme vacía y lo único que se veía era a Will y a Harry ambos en el aire enfrentados pero lejos y en el piso Abraham rearmándose

ABRAHAM: Vamos mocoso tu puedes, no te rindas

Will levanto sus brazos y hilos se fueron juntando formando una esfera, cada vez más grande, la esfera fue creciendo y brillando, mientras que Harry puso una mano en su pecho y se lo agarro apretándolo con fuerza mientras que la otra mano empezó a brillar verde y sus ojos se cerraron mientras que una mueca de dolor apareció en la cara de Harry, parecía que el simple hecho de usar la máscara lo estaba le provocaba un enorme dolor

ABRAHAM: (Pensando) Pareciera que si no se apura y lo noquea o aun que sea agota sus energías Harry morirá a manos de esa mascara

En solo unos minutos la esfera se había vuelto enorme

WILL: Meteoro Blanco of the Beast

Will lanzo su ataque contra Harry pero cuando los hilos casi lo habían tocado con una sola mano Harry soltó energía la cual choco contra el ataque meteoro de Will pero no hubo punto de comparación, en fracciones de segundos el meteoro de Will había sido derrotado y el ataque de energía de Harry avanzaba con fuerza en contra de Will, junto tantos hilos como pudo y creó un escudo para recibir el ataque, pero fue inútil la descarga de poder era muy fuerte y nada en aquella sala podía defender a Will del monstruoso ataque al cual le dio a Will atravesándolo y provocándole un agujero en el pecho, el shock fue fuerte, Will no pudo mantenerse en el aire y mientras que grandes cantidades de sangre salían del joven espía de J.G este caía al suelo

ABRAHAM: NNNNoooooo… mocoso resiste

Harry grito fuertemente como si estuviera esforzándose por el simple hecho de respirar

HARRY: Haaaaarrrrrrrrrr…

Mientras que sangre salía de su boca y de su mano salió una onda expansiva la cual empujo a Will contra la pared de la sala

HARRY: Esto termina ya y a diferencia tuya yo no te daré la oportunidad de regresar

Una onda aun mas gran de salió de la mano de Harry, la fuerza que salió de Harry tuvo el tamaño suficiente para destrozar parte de la pared, las demás paredes junto a cualquier agujero, entrada o salida fue sellado, Harry se quedo parado en el espacio mientras que Abraham aun gritándole a Will se quedo sujetado por hilos clavados en la tierra

HARRY: Adiós agente de J.G

ABRAHAM: Noooo, Will tú no puedes abandonarlos, todos cuentan contigo

Will flotando en el espacio perdía rápidamente la conciencia e intentaba entender porque, recordaba estar enfrentándose con un poderoso enemigo, recordaba que junto toda la fuerza que había en su cuerpo, junto todo lo que tenia y más en ese ataque y lo lanzo esperando lo mejor y después de su ataque el cansancio que había en su cuerpo después de la larga batalla, el dolor que le quedaba aun cuando lo habían curado, todas las heridas frescas o antiguas que aun perduraban en su cuerpo, toda molestia que durante la batalla e incluso de antes solo había desaparecido, simplemente se esfumaron en el aire, ya no sentía nada malo ni bueno, era raro no entendía porque o cómo pero parecía que todo había terminado, apenas podía mantener la vista e incluso esta se iba cerrando poco a poco, veía a Harry a lo lejos, parecía sufriendo al agarrarse su pecho como si algo le apretara el corazón y en el suelo Abraham parecía gritar algo pero no podía escucharlo parecía triste y preocupado cosa que iba en contra de todo lo que conocía de aquel enemigo que en un amigo se convirtió, quiso decir algo pero las palabras solo no salían, sus labios y lengua solo no se movían sin importar cuánto quisiera moverla y al intentar hablar, al intentar mover su cuerpo el moribundo espía al fin entendió por qué no se sentía cansado, porque Abraham actuaba así, el entendió al ver la cara de la armadura a pesar de que el casco no tenía ojos el solo lo entendió, había perdido y como recompensa estaba muriendo aunque no lo sentía su cuerpo se congelaba, una capa de hielo lo cubría a la vez que su piel se tornaba azul y todo movimiento se apagaba mientras que una capa de hielo lo cubría pero algo inusual le paso, de pronto el pudo sentir como el tiempo se detuvo y ante sus ojos empezaron a pasar imágenes, remarcadas por cuadros grises, eran todas las misiones en las que estuvo no eran tristes ni felices, eran satisfactorias, rodeadas de un tono gris, el recordó que desde que tenía memoria el solo había añorado ser un espía como su madre lo era y nada más le importaba, logro tras logro, parecía importante pero algo faltaba, tenía la directora a su lado y un sueño que alcanzar pero aun así algo intangible le faltaba, al llegar a un punto en su visión esta cambio, los recuadros se fueron volviendo mas y mas coloridos con un fondo más cálido y brillante, Will noto que los cambios empezaron antes de que el meteorito lo tocara, antes de que el grupo se formo, después de empezar a trabajar para J.G aquellas felices memorias nacieron el día en que se fue a vivir con Ron, recordó a sus amigos, recordó a su madre, recordó sus peleas con sus amigos y enemigos, recordó las tardes vividas en juegos y misiones, recordó comidas, recordó todos los malo y los buenos momentos, el sin importar que recordó como cambio su vida y aun cuando su cuerpo se había congelado, aun cuando su mente se había apagado aun cuando el tiempo, que eterno parecía, se había acabado, aun cuando su vida se había terminado en el rostro de aquel chico una sonrisa se formo y en paz él se durmió, pero ahí no terminaba su historia, el tomo consciencia y se vio a sí mismo en un pasillo muy largo, el joven empezó a caminar mientras una luz brillaba al final del camino y cuando poco faltaba para llegar a la puerta de donde venia la luz un ladrido se escucho desde el lado de donde Will venia caminando, poco a poco el ruido aumentaba el ladrido se escuchaba mas y mas fuerte hasta que Will cansado por todo el ruido se dio vuelta mirando al lugar del que provenía todo el ruido

WILL: No sé quien seas ni que quieres pero basta ya de molestar

VOZ: Guau, guau, guau

WILL: Yo no te entiendo

VOZ: Guau, guau, guau, guau

WILL: Basta yo no puedo hacer nada, deja ya de molestar con todo ese ruido, no sé si lo haces a propósito pero para ya, se lo que pasa ya lo di todo ya se termino

VOZ: Guau Guau. GGGRRrrrrrrmmmm

WILL: Basta, ya se termino yo no lo logre, decepcione a Ron entristecí a la directora y defraude a todos los amigos que vinieron a pelear a mi lado, pero salve a la Bonnie y Ron salvara a Kim, Félix sacara a Sita y Fukushima liberara a Yuri y la misión se cumplió ganamos, ya esta

VOS: Guau, Guau, guau, guau

WILL: Yo no hablo con perros soy un humano si no hablas yo no puedo entender

COZ: Guau, guau, guau

WILL: La directora ella lo entenderá, para un espía morir cumpliendo su misión sin que nadie se entere y manteniendo la paz en el mundo es el más grande signo de grandeza

VOZ: Guau, guau, guau

WILL: Yo ya no puedo hacer nada

VOZ: De verdad lo crees, digo, ni siquiera lo estas intentando

WILL: Cállate tú no eres nada más que una bestia eres parte de mi y solo estas asustado, pero acéptalo, solo naciste por el meteorito ya acepta que estoy muerto

VOZ: Yo aun no quiero morir y por extensión tu tampoco, sabes que no hay posibilidad y por eso no lo estas intentando, vamos inténtalo

La voz de Abraham se oyó recordando las palabras que antes había oído

ABRAHAM: Reconozcan la fortaleza de sus enemigos… si enfrentamos a un poderoso enemigo, necesitamos del miedo para no morir

WILL: Esta bien si tengo miedo? Está bien si intento volver? Está bien si me vuelvo a esforzar? Está bien si lucho aun cuando todo termino? Está bien no aceptar la derrota

Las voces en el interior de Will gritaron con gran fuerza

VOCES: Sssssssiiiiiiiii pelea… Gggggrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa

En la realidad los hilos de Will cubrieron su hueco tratando de curar su herida

WILL: Yo soy un humano y también soy una bestia y como tal seguiré a mis instintos y estos me dicen que siga, me dicen que aun con miedo, que aun sin posibilidades no debo dejar de luchar

En la realidad Abraham veía aterrado a Will flotando en el espacio y lo que más le aterraba era que no estaba solo, en algún momento Félix y Fukushima se les acercaron flotando y le hacían compañía flotando separados por solo unos metros, la armadura deseaba ayudar pero no sabía cómo

ABRAHAM: Que puedo hacer? Nos juramos que mandaríamos a los mocosos de cualquier forma a la tierra a salvo, no puedo permitir que el caiga

Abraham sabía que debía intentar algo, noto como los hilos de Will habían cerrado la herida en señal de que el aun no se rendía pero se veía que eso no lo traería a la vida de nuevo aun mantenía una herida muy profunda, y entonces vio a Fatus aparecer en el medio del espacio de pie quieto

ABRAHAM : Esto no se ve bien si no hago algo, ninguno de los tres lo contara

Detrás de Fatus luces empezaron a brillar con la fuerza para verse desde la nave

ABRAHAM: Que es eso?

Detrás de Fatus Ron peleaba en el espacio con otro oscuro personaje intercambiando ataques de energía y aun cuando no sabía cómo lo hacía Abraham sabía al ver la cara de Ron que el rubio intentaría ayudar pero también vio como era bloqueado

ABRAHAM: quien es ese? Es fuerte? Pero no queda tiempo

Maldijo a su propia debilidad por no poder hacer nada cuando la peor de las situaciones se mostraba frente a él y entonces la situación empeoro la armadura vio a Fatus cuando levanto su mano y una especie de portal verde apareció cerca de donde estaban Félix, Will y Fukushima, el maligno amo de O.D intentaba absorber a los tres chicos para deshacerse de ellos, no los volverían a ver, los cuatro con R.C quien aun estaba en la mano de Félix, los cuatro desaparecerían, el debía intentar algo, no podía permitir que los cuatro mocosos perecieran pero ninguna idea le venía a su cabeza, aun cuando pudiera meter a Will a la nave esa no es una herida que alguien ni aun las capsulas pudieran curar, lo lógico era dejarlo ir

ABRAHAM: Y desde cuando yo pienso con lógica, actuar impulsivamente es lo mío, esperenme los salvare a los cuatro, me escuchas maldito chip

Abraham saco su hacha láser y se impulso a donde estaba Will, vio a su hermano desde lejos ir acercados a donde estaba Fukushima

JAVOC: Yo voy con Fukushima tu ve con Will

ABRAHAM: Y que pasara con Félix?

JAVOC: Acaso no recuerdas a nuestro compañero

Abraham vio a Félix y luego de vuelta a su hermano

ABRAHAM: Pero es imposible el… (Javoc corto a Abraham antes de que pudiera seguir hablando)

JAVOC: Confía, acaso no somos compañeros de equipo?

ABRAHAM: (Sonrió) Tienes razón, después de todos somos el puño mas fuerte

Abraham se acerco a Will y Javoc a Fukushima y finalmente empezaron a ser absorbidos por el portal verde de Fatus, no podían escapar

JAVOC: Vamos, aun no nos podemos rendir

ABRAHAM: De alguna forma lo lograremos

Los hermanos no eran dos armaduras peleando eran dos hermanos intentando ayudar a sus amigos pero no lo estaban logrando, ellos sintieron como eran absorbidos por el portal , podían ver la estación desde afuera y en cuanto entraban al portal la vista se distorsionaban ellos estaban saliendo de su dimensión y no lo podían evitar, eran tragados por el portal y lo último que veian era a un desesperado Ron que desde lejos luchaba por salvar a sus amigos pero no lo lograba, Felix, Will, Fukushima, R.C, Javoc y Abraham estaban dentro y Ron no podría ayudarles….

FATUS: Sus muertes no serán en vano, serán la semilla de un nuevo poder

RON: Nooooooooo


	26. Chapter 26

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

Tres Caen and Black Fight

Black- Boy 26

En la puerta de Yuri Fukushima en una ladera llena de pasto que llegaba al pecho y un sol brillante chocaban los filos de la katana de Fukushima y de su pequeño adversario un niño pequeño, quizás 10 años, con una espada atada con cadenas a su espalda, tenia pelo azul una remera roja y escrito O.D en azul en su pecho, en sus brazos tenia espadas atadas y de sus zapatillas salían espadas también

FUKUSHIMA: Solo eres un niño, Blade

BLADE: Un niño que usa el estilo yontoryuu

FUKUSHIMA: Aun te faltan otros 10 años para pelear a mi nivel

BLADE: Recuérdalo, soy Blue-Demon de O.D, ahora ven desenfunda ya

Blade atacaba a Fukushima tratando de atravesar a Fukushima con sus espadas o tirando patadas para cortarlo, pero el joven japonés fácilmente evadía los infantiles ataques sin siquiera desenfundar su katana, mientras que por otra parte Javoc estaba en un costado con cuarto cortes en su cuerpo, pero estos cortes se estaban cerrando lentamente

JAVOC: Recuerda no subestimarlo, él no es lo que parece

FUKUSHIMA: Sera mejor que mejores tus ataque si quieres ganar

El joven levanto sus manos y poniendo recto sus palmas las dos espadas se metieron a dentro de sus brazos y agachándose toco el piso desparecido del suelo al ser tapado por el alto césped y de este arena se levantó y empezó a girar formando un tornado el cual se dispersó con fuerza, Fukushima cerró los ojos para protegérselos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con un paisaje alterado del que él veía unos segundos atrás, una jungla con arboles altos y gruesos, los rodeaban lleno de plantas, incluso el cielo estaba cubierto por las ramas de las copas de los árboles que cubrían el cielo e incluso en el suelo no había mucho espacio disponible ya que los arboles estaban demasiados junto y apenas si había lugar para moverse

FUKUSHIMA: No son Ilusiones (Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en uno de los arboles)

La voz de Blade se escuchó haciendo eco entre la maleza

BLADE: Celoso, mis trucos son mejores

FUKUSHIMA: Es peligroso moverse entre la maleza y en la caída de la ladera es peor

BLADE: Tal vez, pero deja de tratar de ubicarme por mi voz

FUKUSHIMA: Entonces ata…

Desde la espalda de Fukushima Blade ataco saltando de una de las ramas de los árboles y usando la espada de la mano izquierda apunto al corazón del pelinegro quien tomo su espada aun envainada para cubrirse la espalda, la punta de la espada de Blade choco con la vaina de la katana de Fukushima quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquel ataque

FUKUSHIMA: Buen intento

Blade sin perder tiempo impulso su cuerpo doblando su codos y luego los estiro impulsándose para atrás, dando un salto giro y con su mano derecha lanzo su espada hacia una liana la enredo y usando la parte sin filo salto impulsándose hacia arriba y dando un cuarto de giro de la espada dejándola a la liana contra la parte con filo después de saltar la corto a la liana siendo impulsado hacia arriba y repitió esta acción dos veces más lo que le permitió alejarse de Fukushima a pesar que este no quería perseguir a su oponente

BLADE: Me molesta que ni intentes ganar

FUKUSHIMA: Eres un infantil solo atacaras y cuando lo hagas solo te tengo que capturar

BLADE: Estas subestimándome

FUKUSHIMA: Solo estas jugan…

Antes de que Fukushima pudiera terminar su frase Blade ataco desde la copa de uno de los árboles y usando la espada izquierda trato de darle a Fukushima pero este solo levanto su katana y usando la punta de la vaina freno a Blade, cuando la espada y la vaina chocaron Blade uso su pie derecho apuntando a la cara de Fukushima pero el japonés movió la cara logrando que la espada pasara muy de cerca a la cara pero no le llego a tocar, sin mostrar el más mínimo temor el japonés había evadido el ataque del niño pero cuando su ataque no dio en el blanco solo giro tratando de cortar a Fukushima con su espada del pie izquierdo , Fukushima movió su katana bajándola ya que aun estaba sobre su cabeza y la uso para defenderse del corte de Blade

BLADE: Este si dará en el blanco

Cuando la espada del pie izquierdo de Blade no dio este uso ambos brazos para atacar a Fukushima apuntando por ambos lados, las dos espadas se acercaban rápidamente al pelinegro quien simplemente puso su katana horizontalmente, acostándola lo que trabo el ataque doble de Blade quien aun así trato, usando las espadas de sus pies, de atacar a Fukushima

BLADE: Si mueves tu katana, te corto con mis brazos y si no lo haces te corto con los pies

FUKUSHIMA: Hay que probar cosas nuevas

De la mano que sostenía la katana el japonés libero una onda de choque que alejo a Blade

BLADE: Que fue eso?

FUKUSHIMA: mi única arma no es mi espada, aunque te aprovecho para probarla

BLADE: Te hice usar algo más que tu espada, gane

FUKUSHIMA: SI no mal recuerdo tú querías que yo desenvaine y no lo hice

BLADE: Solo juegas conmigo para darle tiempo a la armadura para que encuentre a tu novia verdad? No creerás que no me había dado cuenta

FUKUSHIMA: Ella no es mi novia, solo es una antigua compañera

BLADE: Sentados en el árbol se besan el… y la…

FUKUSHIMA: No sabes cómo nos llamamos, verdad

BLADE: Quizás no me acuerde, pero no importa

FUKUSHIMA: Si es verdad, es imposible engañar a un genio como tu

BLADE: Jajajaja, al fin lo reconoces, déjame decirte que es imposible que la rescaten porque estaba escondida bajo el césped y cuando puse esta ilusión de tiempo sobre la ladera hice que una planta come insectos gigante la cubra, ella no está a simple vista y tu no la encontraras

FUKUSHIMA: En otras palabras hasta que no te gane no podre ir por ella

BLADE: Claro, supongo que empezaras a atacar ahora

FUKUSHIMA: No, es divertido ver fallar a tus ataques

BLADE: Quieres que me enoje y ataque de frente verdad

FUKUSHIMA: Tú crees?

BLADE: La verdad es que no, probaré una técnica de este tamaño

Blade retrocedió escondiéndose entre la maleza

FUKUSHIMA: Siendo sincero Javoc y Abraham siempre están diciéndonos a mí y a Will que tenemos que usar mejor nuestras habilidades, ven iré probando lo que puedo hacer

De repente desde el cielo Blade caía girando con sus cuatro espadas

BLADE: Yontoryuu Tornado

Fukushima levanto su mano izquierda y apunto a Blade mientras que en su cabeza se movían un montón de pensamientos e incertidumbre en el

FUKUSHIMA: (PENSANDO) Según R.C mis habilidades provienen de mi katana que me permite traspasar impulsos eléctricos a otros y cuando estos llegan a la mente de mis enemigos este acepta las ilusiones, siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento en teoría la katana aumenta y exterioriza los impulsos eléctricos de mi cerebro, por eso meditamos para controlar esa habilidad, antes no pude pero ahora lo hare, es necesario y al igual que el (La imagen de Ron paso por su cabeza) quiero lograr hacer lo que me propongo cuando necesito hacerlo

Cuando Blade casi había chocado contra Fukushima el logro chocar contra una pared invisible, sus espadas se rompieron y Blade fue lanzado lejos de Fukushima

BLADE: Que fue eso?

FUKUSHIMA: Perdón te asusto mi escudo

Dijo Fukushima con una mirada seria mientras que Blade miraba desde el suelo

BLADE: Yo no tengo miedo de falsas ilusiones

FUKUSHIMA: Fue falso?

Blade se puso de pie

BLADE: No te ganare como estoy, pero lo bueno es que estoy al 10% de mis habilidades

De repente desde el suelo en donde Blade estaba arena empezó a levantarse y a girar formando un tornado alrededor de Blade, hasta que de repente esta se disperso mostrando a un anciano con un buzo rojo y escrito O.D en azul en su pecho con canas en el pelo y un escudo en su espalda que atravesándolo escondía la katana de Blade que al igual que antes estaba atada por cadenas que la aprisionaba al anciano mientras que este se apoyaba en un bastón de madera para evitar caer al suelo, tocio un poco por el polvo del tornado

FUKUSHIA: Por la espada supongo que eres Blade, segunda forma verdad

BLADE: Claro, no creerás que ganaste… mocoso

FUKUSHIMA: Tú tampoco aunque sepas ilusionar (Pensó: No entro ninguna señal eléctrica a mi sistema nervioso, al igual que con las plantas, esto es más que una ilusión)

BLADE: Ciertamente se originan como ilusiones pero son más que eso, mocoso

Fukushima abrió grande sus ojos y se intercambiaron mirados con los de Blade, ahora anciano

FUKUSHIMA: No puedo meterte en ilusiones, antes salías cómo y cuando querías pero si lograba meterte

BLADE: Estas acostumbrado a peleas a muerte

FUKUSHIMA: Es para lo que me prepararon, Atacaras?

BLADE: No crees que es tu turno de atacar

Fukushima levanto su mano izquierda mostrando shuriken entre sus dedos

BLADE: Esas son ilusiones, puedo notarlo

Fukushima lanzo los shuriken a Blade quien no se movió, solo miraba el ataque avanzar, cuando el letal ataque casi había tocado a Blade este levanto su bastón de madera cubriéndose de los shuriken, Blade vio en su bastón y noto marcas dejadas por el supuestamente ilusorio ataque de Fukushima

BLADE: Tú también tienes buenos trucos

FUKUSHIMA: Y aun no has visto nada

BLADE: Tienes más, mocoso

Fukushima ataco de frente levanto su mano derecha sosteniendo un kunai y cuando lo lanzo a Blade Fukushima noto cuatro luces que salieron de la espalda del anciano, Fukushima retrocedió lanzando el kunai el cual se desvió y dos golpes dieron en la vaina de Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: Eres rápido, no vi las espadas

BLADE: Ni las veras

FUKUSHIMA: Mejor probare otra cosa

De atrás de Fukushima salieron cuervos que atacaron a Blade pero cuando se acercaban a unos centímetros recibían un corte que los hacía desaparecer, pero Fukushima no veía el movimiento de Blade al cortar los ilusorios cuervos, noto como todo lo que entraba en un rango de ataque era cortado desde cuatro lados pero no venían desde sus piernas y por las arrugas de las mangas del buzo las espadas de Blade no salían desde sus brazos y su bastón no escondería cuatro espadas distintas, quizás una espada con dos partes pero serían demasiados movimientos y Fukushima los notaria

Blade: Ríndete jamás entenderás como lo hago, soy demasiado rápido para ti y tengo demasiada experiencia comparado contigo (una sonrisa se formo en su cara)

FUKUSHIMA: No dices Yontoryuu cuando atacas y no veo cuatro espadas

BLADE: Tal vez el corte es tan rápido que con una espada corto cuatro veces sin que lo notes

FUKUSHIMA: Tal vez? Pero tampoco te veo atacándome como antes

BLADE: Estoy viejo para atacar, porque no te acercas y atacas tu, mi turno ya paso

FUKUSHIMA: Eso hare

Fukushima salió corriendo contra Blade y al estar cerca barreras de escudos se formaron alrededor de Fukushima quien aun sin saber como recibía golpes de a cuatro lados pero logro evitar todo daño directo, cuando casi había chocado contra Blade golpeo el bastón de Blade con la vaina de su katana pero el viejo no perdió estabilidad y Fukushima salto retrocediendo cuando una punta de acero se acerco a su cara hasta casi tocar su ojo

FUKUSHIMA: Ya veo eso fue interesante e informativo

BLADE: No queda razón para esconderlo ya

Del escudo de la espalda de Blade salieron tres garras metálicas que en la punta tenían filo similar al de una espada, Blade fue levantado y Fukushima vio como una cuarta garra lo sostenía mientras que los pies quedaban colgando como si solo fueran un adorno

FUKUSHIMA: Me lo suponía pero la verdad es que esto solo me da más preguntas

BLADE: Esta bien, déjame darte un resumen, nací en un lugar malo y aprendí a pelear usando espadas e incluso me gustaba, se me reconoció como samurái aun que yo me veía como un espadachín a lo mucho, e incluso menos que eso, pero era bueno con las espadas y me sentía seguro teniendo una en mis manos, fui a trabajar para una organización poderosa que quería mis habilidades, por un tiempo fue perfecto e incluso admito que disfrutaba pelear a muerte, luchar hasta que cae la última gota de sudor, entregarte por completo a una pelea sin importarte nada mas, eras tú o tu enemigo eso era un completo paraíso para mí, pero llego un momento en que me enfrente a un miembro nuevo que me destruyo, el no me quería y me daño en la base de mi sistema nervioso quitándome la habilidad para caminar, aun así me querían dentro y me dieron estas cuatro garras conectadas a mi sistema nervioso, seguí pero un día me volví a encontrar con aquel que me dejo en este estado y sabes lo que hice

FUKUSHIMA: Lo atacaste, verdad?

BLADE: Con toda la fuerza que pude, pero perdí pensé que me sacaría el control de mis brazos pero él pensó que no serviría sin piernas ni brazos así que me mato y nadie se opuso, en retrospectiva me lo merecía, pero cuando veía su espada acercándose a mí el tiempo se detuvo, los errores de mi pasado se acumularon mis pecados llenaron mi alma y solo pude ver las cosas malas de la vida y sabes cuál fue mi único pesar, lo único que me desagra…

FUKUSHIMA: Espera si tu ya moriste, Fatus hablo de sorpresas pensé que eran trampas pero son ustedes, fueron creados

BLADE: No exactamente, fuimos reconstruidos, yo en particular traspasaron mis patrones cerebrales a un cuerpo formado por arena que al mismo tiempo esta maldito por una Katana

FUKUSHIMA: Pasaron por muchos problemas para traerte de nuevo

BLADE: Puedes creerme, no es un problema para ellos, pero basta de mi, vamos por ti

Una de las garras de Blade lo impulso mientras que Fukushima estaba contra arboles veía como desde arriba de él tres garras se acercaban para atacarlo, rápidamente Fukushima se deslizo por debajo de Blade quien aterrizo con las tres garras y al mismo segundo en que toco el suelo se dio vuelta y se acerco a atacar a Fukushima quien seguía evadiendo las garras y los cortes saltando entre las ramas las cuales obstaculizaban a Blade hasta que a un punto el anciano solo se detuvo,

FUKUSHIMA: Te cansaste… viejo

Blade toco el piso y nuevamente una tormenta de arena se levanto y disperso por la zona y al pasar convirtió la zona de gran vegetación en una arboleda con algunos arbustos y mucho espacio para moverse

BLADE: Esto es mejor, nada se meterá en el medio

FUKUSHIMA: Ajustar el campo de pelea a tus necesidades no es justo

BLADE: Hasta donde se los ninjas se adaptan

FUKUSHIMA: No soy como la mayoría

BLADE: Usas tus ilusiones, porque no te gusta tu espada, no eres un samurái

FUKUSHIMA: Tal vez pero… no es una espada… es una Katana

Blade volvió a tacar a Fukushima quien no podía usar los arboles a su alrededor para moverse o interponerlos entre ellos tan fácil como antes, evadió los ataques de Blade hasta que una de las garras se dividió en dos y sujeto la katana de Fukushima mientras que otra garra golpeo el brazo con el que sostenía su katana y un tercer brazo robótico golpeo el abdomen del japonés y de un salto Blade se alejo de Fukushima

BLADE: Tu y esta espada están unidos y si se separan tu sufres

FUKUSHIMA: Así quieres ganar sin enfrentar espadas

BLADE: La Karasu-Maru es mía y tú pierdes

Blade salió corriendo para alejarse mientras que un adolorido Fukushima salió persiguiéndolo pero las garras saltaban demasiado lejos

FUKUSHIMA: (Pensando) Un humano no puede seguirlo

La imagen de Ron saltando paso por su cabeza

FUKUSHIMA: (Pensando) Pero yo al igual que él no soy un simple humano, si la teoría es correcta, puedo recargar mis músculos

Fukushima empezó a alcanzar a Blade demostrando una superfuerza

BLADE: Tienes muchas sorpresas pero aun así no te devolveré tu juguete mocoso

FUKUSHIMA: Hagamos esto, si corto tus garras me dejas ir

Fukushima se detuvo enfrente de Blade y mientras que Blade puso la Karasumaru en su espalda, Fukushima levanto su mano izquierda y la cerro como si tuviera su katana

FUKUSHIMA: Ven (Cerro sus ojos)… ataca

BLADE: Me estas subestimando, lo que tienes en tus garras no es la Karasumaru

Las garras de Blade atacaron, acercándose más y mas a Fukushima quien no se movió, sus ojos no se abrieron, no titubeo frente al ataque de Blade

FUKUSHIMA: (Pensando) El siempre tiene miedo pero pelea igual, ellos dijeron que el miedo es bueno, es lo que nos mantiene vivos, yo ganare y me llevare mi Katana

Cuando las garras casi habían tocado a Fukushima, cuando solo unos milímetros faltaban para que las garras dieran con el pelinegro, el tiempo se detuvo y el joven solo camino como si pasara al lado de Blade, llegando a la espalda del anciano

BLADE: Que pas…

Blade cayó, las garras se partieron en pedazos y la katana de Fukushima cayó al suelo, mientras un asombrado Blade seguía repasando lo sucedido para entender en qué momento perdió

FUKUSHIMA: Si puedo usar escudos…

BLADE: Puedes usar espadas ilusorias, aun sin la Karasumaru

FUKUSHIMA: Mi espada se creó a base de la Karasumaru, pero cuando la modificaron dejo de ser esa katana maldita, por eso aun no tiene un nombre, jamás hice las paces con mi katana

Fukushima se acerco a Blade y tomo la Katana que estaba tirada en el suelo

FUKUSHIMA: Pero tal vez ya sea tiempo de hacerlo

Cuando el japonés se alejaba escucho

BLADE: Aun que le ganes a esta forma no me ganaras a mi forma máxima

Fukushima se dio vuelta alejándose mientras le daba la espalda a Blade

BLADE: El tiempo, es solo una ilusión eterna…

Una tormenta de arena se levanto al igual que antes pero esta fue más salvaje y brutal que antes, arrasando con todo árbol que había, hasta que se disperso como si fuera un estallido

FUKUSHIMA: Vi tu forma de niño, siguió la de viejo, espero que esta sea la de joven

Fukushima vio a Blade con su misma edad con una remera roja mangas corta y en su pecho escrito O.D en azul, pelo largo y negro y no tenía ninguna espada en sus manos, la única arma era la misma katana atada a su espalda

FUKUSHIMA: No parece que tengas garras escondidas, supongo que usaras la katana de tu espalda

BLADE: Primero gánatelo

Blade toco el suelo y una tormenta de arena se levanto pero en vez de que la tormenta se mueva o disperse esta se fue juntando, se formo una cola, una pata grande que piso con fuerza y un gruñido fuerte cubrió toda la sala, Fukushima tenía enfrente a un Tiranosaurio Rex

FUKUSHIMA: Espera ese dinosaurio es más grande que uno verdadero

BLADE: Nadie puede saber el tamaño verdadero pero admito que yo lo hice más grande, para ti unas cien veces su tamaño, lo llamo Rex

FUKUSHIMA: Rex es casi tan grande como la criatura con la que peleamos en Japón

BLADE: Y eso no es todo pero ya lo averiguaras, recuerda gana y nosotros pelearemos

El gran Rex gruño sacando fuego de su boca mientras que un impresionado Fukushima se alejo rápido para evadir las llamas

FUKUSHIMA: De verdad quieres que saque mi espada… no

BLADE: Me recuerdas a el, no sacaba su espada si el oponente no lo valía, o eso es lo que dijo

Fukushima se alejo siendo perseguido por Rex mientras Blade siguió hablando a pesar de que nadie lo escuchaba

BLADE: Yo habría aceptado la derrota por cualquier otra persona o cosa pero no por el, no de ti

Fukushima corría por la ladera siendo perseguido por Rex

FUKUSHIMA: Pensé que por el acenso de la ladera se caería pero no es tan torpe, espero que no interfiera en nuestro plan

Rex disparo fuego que alcanzo a Fukushima, Rex piso las cenizas del quemado japonés y en aquel momento pasaron cuervos volando cerca del prehistórico dinosaurio quien corrió siguiendo a los plumíferos mientras que desde lejos Fukushima veía

FUKUSHIMA: Diviértete

Fukushima se desvaneció mientras en la realidad abría sus ojos y veía a Rex en el suelo sin moverse, se estaba acercando a atacar cuando Blade cayó desde el cielo tirando una patada la cual Fukushima evadió, Blade quedo al lado de Rex mientras que Fukushima quedo mirándolo alejado por unos pasos

BLADE: Terminemos esto

Blade toco a Rex liberándolo de la ilusión y provocando que este de un poderoso gruñido

Blade: esta vez pelearas contra lo…

Una grieta en el suelo se fue abriendo y antes que Blade lo notara cayó por un agujero el cual tenía en su base un círculo y dentro estaba escrito el kanji japonés de negro mientras que se cerró la parte superior del agujero mientras Javoc se acerco caminando

JAVOC: Puse el kanji, copiado de la tela que el Sensei me mando, que harás con Rex?

FUKUSHIMA: Era raro que el Sensei te de una tela rota y por Rex no te preocupes

JAVOC: Acaba con Rex antes que vuelva Blade, voy por Bonnie

Rex lanzo fuego desde su boca atacando a Javoc quien se alejaba pero un escudo apareció y Fukushima caminando, mientras sostenía la tela vieja, se puso enfrente de Rex

FUKUSHIMA: Esta vez no hay más juegos, te acabare

En el suelo donde estaba el agujero cerrado, de Blade, se empezó a agrietar mientras que Fukushima levanto su mano y un cuervo gigante se apareció en el cielo, Rex disparo tanto fuego como pudo, intentando quemarlo pero era inútil el cuervo era solo una ilusión que se quedo aleteando para que Rex mantenga su cabeza levantada

FUKUSHIMA: Tu cabeza y patas son fuertes y en general tu piel es resistente pero cuando te armaban el cubrió tu estomago, no eres una ilusión y en tu estomago esta la razón

Fukushima se acerco a un descuidado Rex y levanto su mano, plumas negras cubrieron la mano formando una especie de guante negro

FUKUSHIMA: Déjame probar este poder

Una línea azul se dibujo en el guante

FUKUSHIMA: Karasu Kuro DaGeki

Fukushima golpeo el abdomen de Rex y este se esparció mostrando un papel cuadrado que dentro tenía un circulo y dentro de este escrito el kanji de persona, el pelinegro lo saco y el papel se prendió fuego mientras que Rex se convertía en arena y se dispersaba cayendo al suelo, a la vez que Blade salía del agujero en el que fue encerrado

BLADE: Tendré que usar mi espada

FUKUSHIMA: Yo sé que cuando dos katanas malditas se enfrentan la que pierde mata al dueño y la que gana termina por quedarse con la que perdió

BLADE: Algunos dicen que es por eso que ya no existen maldiciones en katanas, y hablando de maldiciones ustedes saben del ataque a J.G por eso guardas tu maldición

FUKUSHIMA: Es verdad… en parte, pero además de eso no quiero que mi maldición empeore, quiero seguir cerca de mis amigos pero a la vez menos quiero que tú me ganes porque los pondrás en peligro y sé que ellos seguirán a mi lado aun cuando la maldición empeore

BLADE: Si te gano me darán la revancha con aquel que me mato, solo eres un escalón para llegar a luchar con el

Blade tomo con su mano izquierda la espada que tenía en su espalda y las cadenas se soltaron soltando un pequeño polvo, mostrando que hacía mucho que no la usaban, mientras que Fukushima apretó su katana con su mano izquierda a la vez que con su mano derecha la tomo por su mango, de repente ambos salieron corriendo hasta chocarse en el centro, cuando casi habían chocado ambos sacaron su espada las cuales chocaron provocando una onda de choque que generaban chispas, un cuervo apareció hablando, aprovechando que Blade no lo veía ya que era una ilusión, con la que Fukushima se comunicaba sin usar sus labios

CUERVO: Vamos déjame pelear, úsame

Fukushima y Blade no se veían ya que corrían chocando sus katanas a gran velocidad, lo único que se veía eran chispas que liberándose acompañadas por ondas de choques que cubrían toda la zona, segundo a segundo la pelea se tornea mas y mas violento a simple vista Fukushima y Blade estaban en el mismo nivel pero un choque poderoso se vio y en este estaba Fukushima y Blade, el pelinegro se alejo dando un salto para atrás mientras que Blade se quedo quieto mirándolo

BLADE: Si retrocedes no me podrás ganar, solo mírate

Claro eran la gran cantidad de cortes que de apoco Blade le fue provocando, era poca la diferencia pero estaba siendo superado

CUERVO: El deseo de pelear esa guerra, yo también lo deseo pero ganar este enfrentamiento es más importante, no te cobrare en esta pero déjame libre

FUKUSHIMA: Yo ganare por mi mismo

BLADE: Porque?, porque llegas a este extremo, que quieres probar?

FUKUSHIMA: Ron peleo con cosas más grandes, si quiero alcanzarlo… no, voy a superarlo ganando por mi mismo

BLADE: Esta vez usare la maldición a su máxima potencia

Antes de que Blade pudiera atacar Fukushima salió corriendo hacia Blade, salto levantando su katana y ataco a Blade de frente quien solo bloqueo levantando su katana, apenas el choque se dio Fukushima desapareció y se puso al costado de Blade listo a asestarle un golpe pero, nuevamente Blade puso su Katana la cual recibió el golpe, Fukushima nuevamente desapareció poniéndose en su espalda

BLADE: Eres rápido, veamos que tanto

Ambos guerreros estaban de espaldas Blade giro tratando de ponerse enfrente al japonés el cual giro al mismo tiempo

CUERVO: No ganaras defendiéndote, úsame ataca

Fukushima se alejo un paso girando, de pronto los dos guerreros estaban de frente y un rápido movimiento provoco que ambas espadas chocaran una onda de choque salió junto a Fukushima quien fue sobrepasado por la fuerza de Blade, su Katana termino clavada en el suelo mas allá de su mano mientras miraba el cielo y un dolor punzante se generaba en su cabeza a la vez que Blade se acercaba lentamente

BLADE: Este Forastero te ha ganado

La imagen de Ron de la primera vez que lo vio paso por su cabeza

BLADE: Por suerte esto no es un entrenamiento de Yamanuchi

El recuerdo de Ron cuando le gano en la nieve

BLADE: Ya no hablaremos, porque tú te iras

La imagen de Ron estirándole la mano a través de una reja

BLADE: Apuesto que te gustaría regresar a Yamanuchi y fortalecerte

Fukushima recordó cuando el Sensei le ofreció volver y su mente se lleno de preguntas mientras recordaba todas las cosas que perdió y a las que renuncio

BLADE: Pronto Ron tendrá nuevos amigos y se quedara con nosotros para siempre

En ese momento palabras fuertes resonaron en su cabeza, aquella frase (Debo re armar mi vida y aunque mantendré cerca a Ron no quiero rearmarla sobre el) junto a imágenes de su nueva vida, las sonrisas, los juegos, las tareas, el trabajo, la casa, las personas que conoció

FUKUSHIMA: Ron siempre usa todo lo que tiene y cuando ya no puede seguir mas él se fortalece levantándose una vez más, sobre pasando todo limite

BLADE: Palabras vacías de un moribundo

FUKUSHIMA: Ven cuervo maldito, terminemos esto

La espada se empezó a mover lista para ir con su amo pero Blade la piso frenándola y rápidamente movió su espada liberando una energía negra que corto a Fukushima

BLADE: Te daré un regalo

Arena salió de Blade y ataco a Fukushima rasgando profundamente su cuerpo, formando el mismo Kanji grabado en la tela la cual estaba en el piso, quedando la marca eterna cerca de su cuello en su espalda

BLADE: Usare una técnica de la espada voladora, acabare con tu vida

Una luz negra vino de la espada de Blade, quien al moverla libero una energía que arraso con el terreno y cuando llego a Fukushima le provoco daños graves

FUKUSHIMA: Yo tenía…

Blade se dio la vuelta y se alejo lentamente, mientras que Fukushima cerraba sus ojos viendo la espalda de Blade alejarse y levantar su katana apoyándola sobre su hombro y de repente el polvo que esta levanto se quedo quieto, el tiempo se había detenido, cerca de Fukushima el cuervo pareció pero esta vez las alas se volvieron oscuras sin forma, como sombras

CUERVO: Quiero ganarle a todas las armas malditas, tú qué quieres? Salvarte o ganar?

FUKUSHIMA: Quiero ser más fuerte, no me interesa salvarme si no puedo salvar a otros

CUERVO: Entonces lo haremos juntos

Las alas del cuervo se extendieron hasta alcanzar a su usuario, mientras Blade se freno, sintió un fuerte viento proveniente de su espalda, cuando giro la cabeza vio a Fukushima levantándose mientras agarraba fuertemente su katana y la punta la apoyaba en su hombro

BLADE: Cuando la agarraste? No tienes pulso y estas levantándote

Fukushima estaba de pie mirándolo directamente a los ojos

BLADE: Las heridas de tu cuerpo no están sangrando

El pelinegro desapareció de la vista de Blade para aparecer en una fracción de segundo atacándolo, quien apenas llego a cubrirse con su katana, el choque entre estos provoco una descarga de energía junto con una onda de choque mayor a las anteriores, Javoc estaba volviendo cuando se encontró con aquel panorama explosiones y descargar energéticas por todo lados, no llegaba a ver de dónde venían pero de repente se frenaron, enfrentados pero lejos ambos guerreros se quedaron quietos mirándose

JAVOC: Esto será interesante

Ninguno dijo nada, Blade agarro su Katana con ambas manos y la puso horizontalmente sobre su cabeza, en su mano izquierda se podía ver dos triángulos unidos en su punta formando un reloj de arena mientras que en su espalda arena se levanto, a la vez Fukushima puso ambas manos en su Katana la puso horizontalmente sobre su cabeza, en su mano derecha se pudo ver dos plumas cruzadas mientras que en su espalda plumas negras se levantaron y aun que nadie lo veía el Cuervo estaba en su hombro

CUERVO: Estoy al límite conteniendo tus heridas y potenciando tu cuerpo

FUKUSHIMA: Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

CUERVO: No te quejes, recuerda que no pagaras por esta pelea

Del cielo una fuerte lluvia se largo salida de la nada, cubriendo toda la zona pero no interrumpió la concentración de ambos guerreros

JAVOC: Vamos chico, tu puedes

El tiempo se detuvo, las gotas cayentes se frenaron al igual que el tiempo mismo, Fukushima y Blade caminando en este inamovible momento se acercaron hasta que ambos chocaron el filo de sus armas cerca de la base, la onda de choque disperso las gotas de agua como si un domo los cubriera, los guerreros se acercaron viéndose a los ojos, una descarga como no hubo antes salió arrasando con toda la zona, rocas se elevaron

FUKUSHIMA: Yo los protegeré a todos

De pronto Fukushima y Blade empezaron a chocar sus katanas sin mover sus pies, con cada nuevo choque más y más energía se liberaba, juntando toda su fuerza Fukushima empujo su katana para mantener a la katana de Blade alto por unos segundos y liberando su mano izquierda, pequeñas descargas de energía negra salían de esta

FUKUSHIMA: Ninjutsu Corte de la Sombra

En su mano energía negra formo un filo y al ir bajando su mano dio un golpe mortal a Blade quien cayó al suelo, mientras que Fukushima dio un paso para atrás, el cansancio era mucho al igual que los daño, pero lo peor se lo llevaba su katana la cual estaba agrietada

CUERVO: toma la katana y vámonos

JAVOC: Como estas?

FUKUSHIMA: Bien, sin problemas

Su respiración era forzosa y le costaba estar de pie, el cansancio de la pelea le pasaba factura,

BLADE: Ya que ganaste la katana tomara mi vida y tú te la llevaras

FUKUSHIMA: Eso parece, la arena está acercándose a tu cuerpo, pero déjame ayudarte, no quiero que mueras

Fukushima ayudado por Javoc se acerco a Blade

BLADE: Prefiero morir que perder contra ti

FUKUSHIMA: Lo lamento pero ya perdiste

BLADE: En O-D existe mascaras más antigua que la historia han sido pasadas de persona en persona hasta ser olvidadas por el tiempo, tienen un poder demasiado grande, pero tienen tres problemas para ser usadas uno de estos es que Fatus te debe dejar que las uses

FUKUSHIMA: Alto, no sé lo que pienses pero no lo hagas, morirás

JAVOC: No puedes seguir esta pelea

Blade cansado levanto su mano y grito

BLADE: Libera secreto M.D.P numero 1420

Del techo un compartimiento se abrió desde el cual salió una burbuja de agua que al ir descendiendo se vio una máscara de color marrón con dos agujeros para los ojos y totalmente lisa con un tamaño igual a una cara entera

JAVOC: Yo me encargo quédate

La burbuja cayó

Javoc trato de alcanzar la burbuja pero cuando casi la había alcanzado lo golpeo separándose de la máscara la cual quedo flotando en el aire

BLADE: Ven por mi

La máscara salió disparada al herido Blade cubriéndolo con una esfera de energía generando una luz marrón clara que ilumino toda la sala, mientras que el agua tomo la forma de la cara de Víctor

VICTOR: Gracias lo han enojado tanto que podre ver la máxima cantidad de energia que puede controlar en un solo ataque

La luz que Blade soltaba se fue apagando mostrándolo de pie, no había cambiado su ropa o sus rasgos físicos a excepción de un mechón de pelo marrón que pasaba por medio de su cara y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados

Fukushima agarro su katana y la de Blade y apenas lograba mantenerse de pie cuando

FUKUSHIMA: Supongo que quieres tu katana devuelta

BLADE: Quédatela, conseguiré una mejor

Blade abrió sus ojos uno estaba totalmente negro y el otro era marrón claro y de pronto una explosión de energía salió de el, la cual empujo a Fukushima contra la pared de la habitación

BLADE: No perderé contra ti de nuevo

Fukushima levanto su katana con la mano derecha cubriendo su pecho mientras tenia la espada de Blade con la izquierda

Blade levanto su mano y de esta salió energía que en una línea directa a travesó la katana y el pecho de Fukushima

JAVOC: Noooo

BLADE: Desaparece

Blade soltó una onda de energía que destrozo la pared lanzando a Fukushima junto a fragmentos de la nave al espacio, un herido, ensangrentado y adolorido Fukushima entraba al vacio del espacio, poco a poco hielo cubría su cuerpo, el japonés cerraba los ojos, no tenia la fuerza ni para sujetar su katana, sus pulmones no podían respirar, y un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, aquella noche en la que maestros de la escuela Yamanuchi encontraron a un bebe solo y abandonado en el bosque, la muerte le esperaba, le dieron un hogar una vida y el los traiciono, el se lo merecía, el merecía morir en la oscuridad y soledad del espacio, sin honor, sin amigos, sin familia, solo, todo lo que quería hacer, lo que deseaba para su futuro todo era inútil y un pasillo apareció ante él, el joven japonés empezó a caminar hasta que delante de el apareció el mismo pero unos años antes, era la versión de el de antes de que conociera a Ron, y detrás de el cientos de momentos grabados en fotos, las promesas de grandeza realizadas a sí mismo, los sueños de poder e incluso las traiciones, maldades y deshonores que estaba dispuesto a ser para llegar a la sima, el se lo merecía, ese final pero esa versión de el hablo

FUKUSHIMA (JOVEN): Estas mal porque no llegaste a la sima, porque nadie te va a recordar cuando mueras, porque morirás de la misma forma en que llegaste a este mundo

El cuervo apareció y se poso sobre el joven Fukushima

CUERVO: Te duele haber perdido?

FUKUSHIMA: Hice lo que pude, me esforcé

El cuervo y la versión joven del ninja siguieron mirando a Fukushima

FUKUSHIMA: No puedo más, voy a ir a donde pertenezco, se lo que me espera pero es mejor así, ya no seré una molestia ni traicionare a nadie

CUERVO: Es el final más honorable para los ninjas, ve termina este camino

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio más fotos, eran los momentos dolorosos después de la traición

FUKUSHIMA (JOVEN): Nos lo merecíamos

El dolor de los experimentos, el maltrato, la soledad, el recuerdo constante de todo lo que perdió y el repetirse así mismo una y otra vez que nadie la ayudaría, nadie lo salvaría, no tenía razón para salir de allí y tampoco tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, la muerte le esperaba

FUKUSHIMA: Si, es verdad ya no molestare a nadie

Una foto mas apareció que no pudo ignorar, era la mano de Ron a través de la reja, la cual fue seguida por fotos de recuerdos felices, juegos con amigos, comidas en familia, días y noches en paz sin búsqueda de poder, sin un interés, sin desear algún logro, solo pasar el tiempo como nunca antes en su vida y pudo oír su propia voz diciendo: Mi pasado son mis errores, eso es lo que me marca pero no lo que me define ustedes me definen mis amigos son mi presente y mi futuro es el sueño que he tenido desde chico y que pensé que nunca lograría

CUERVO: Fueron falsas esas palabras

FUKUSHIMA: Yo… tengo un sueño… quiero ser un maestro

De regreso a la realidad Javoc veía a Fukushima flotando y sabia que debía hacer algo

BLADE: Sigues tu

Javoc toco la sangre de Fukushima del suelo y con el dedo pinto sobre su mano el Kanji de la tela, al hacerlo salió disparado hacia Fukushima pero al separarse un poco de la nave pudo ver a Fatus aparecer en el medio del espacio y detrás luces empezaron a brillar con la fuerza para verse desde la nave, era Ron peleando con otro personaje, Entonces Fatus levanto su mano y una especie de portal verde apareció cerca de donde estaba Fukushima, quien flotaba cerca de Félix y Will, los tres estaban seriamente dañados e inconscientes, pudo ver a su hermano acercándose

JAVOC: Yo voy con Fukushima tu ve con Will

ABRAHAM: Y que pasara con Félix?

JAVOC: Acaso no recuerdas a nuestro compañero

ABRAHAM: Pero es imposible el…

JAVOC: Confía, acaso no somos compañeros de equipo?

ABRAHAM: (Sonrió) Tienes razón, después de todos somos el puño mas fuerte

Javoc se acerco a Fukushima y finalmente empezaron a ser absorbidos por el portal verde de Fatus, no podían escapar

JAVOC: Vamos, aun no nos podemos rendir

ABRAHAM: De alguna forma lo lograremos

Los hermanos peleaban por ayudar a sus amigos pero no lo estaban logrando, ellos sintieron como eran absorbidos por el portal , podían ver la estación desde afuera y en cuanto entraban al portal la vista se distorsionaban ellos estaban saliendo de su dimensión y no lo podían evitar, eran tragados por el portal y lo último que veían era a un desesperado Ron que desde lejos luchaba por salvar a sus amigos pero no lo lograba, Félix, Will, Fukushima, R.C, Javoc y Abraham estaban dentro y Ron no podría ayudarles….

FATUS: Sus muertes no serán en vano, serán la semilla de un nuevo poder

RON: Nooooooooo


	27. 27-Tres Caen and Felix Fight

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

Tres Caen and Felix Fight

-Black-Boy-

-capitulo 27-

En la estación espacial perteneciente a la organización llamada Ony-Demons en la cual seis intrusos irrumpieron buscando rescatar a la heroína adolescente Kim Possible y tres amigas que habían sido secuestradas por el hombre llamado Fatus, un misterioso guerrero que se ocultaba tras una máscara y del cual poco y nada se conocía, cuando entraron se dividieron en tres habitaciones y en la habitación de Sita en la que estaban Félix y R.C, la cual tenía la forma de un cielo lleno de nubes el cual según R.C era una combinación de un sistema de 3D con un controlador de microbots, los cuales se conectan dando una forma pre-programada y un sistema e proyección de imágenes en 3D completaba la ilusión de cualquier escenario preparado Feliz se enfrentaba con un chico que tenía aproximadamente su edad acercándose, tenía pelo largo y rojo y se veía muy fornido, estaba vestido con una remera roja con las letras O-D rojas con un reborde negro, ambos guerreros se enfrentaban en el aire parados en nubes las cuales eran lo suficientemente sólidas como para mantener personas paradas

FELIX: Es rápido, alguna idea de cómo lo logra

R.C: No, veo que tiene alguna especie de aceleración pero no logro ver de dónde lo libera y aun me extraña que te no ataque con sus nudillos

FELIX: Que? De que hablas?

En cada ataque a usado sus pies,nunca sus manos ni uso alguna clase de ataque anormales, lo único que mostro fue su poderosa aceleración y rapidez

FELIX: Ahora que lo dices es verdad, pero pensé que era solo por las técnicas con la que está acostumbrado a pelear o puede que solo lo esté guardando, a mímás me preocupa la aceleracióny el hecho que se acerque ataque y se aleje

R.C: De hecho tengo una idea quieres que lo intentemos

FELIX: Claro, será mejor que andar a ciegas

R.C: Primero movámonos, no podemos acelerar como el pero en velocidad no creo que perdamos según lo que he visto si mantenemos la velocidad la diferencia de la aceleración no importara

FELIX: Entiendo y como puedo atacar con los cuchillos gravitacionales

R.C: Tendrás la ventaja pero ten cuidado aun confió que el tendrá una forma de ataque que aún no nos lo ha mostrado

Félix en su tabla salió disparado acelerado mirando para atrás Ass lo seguía manteniendo una corta distancia, Félix lanzaba cuchillos de vez en vez pero nunca le daba pero Ass quien ya no atacaba

FELIX: Por lo menos ya no ataca pero supongo que aun mantienes un ojo sobre el

R.C: Me preocupan las palabras de Fatus, él dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros, algo inesperado aparecerá en cualquier momento

FELIX: Me preocupa más la mirada de Ass parece tri…

R.C: Félix cuidado

Antes de que Félix pudiera reaccionar Ass estaba delante de Félix y dando una vuelta tiro una patada a gran velocidad directo a la cara de Félix quien no pudo moverse para evadirla, cuando de repente la patada bajo golpeando su pecho y rápidamente Félix usando sus manos agarro el pie de Ass aferrándose tanto como pudo para que Ass no pudiera alejarse

ASS: Tu plan era recibir una patada de frente

R.C: De hecho el plan era agarrar tus pies evadiendo tus movimientos

FELIX: Pero cuando R.C aviso sabía que no llegaría a frenarla por eso aumente la gravedad lo que bajo tu pie y estire mis manos recibiendo tu patada antes que toque mi pecho, antes de darme cuenta estaba agarrando tu pie y bueno solo apreté contra mi pecho

ASS: Ósea que fue pura casualidad

R.C: Ya sospechaba usar la gravedad para alentar tus movimientos pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba

ASS: Interesante, pensé que también tenías reacciones a alta velocidad como yo, me alegra saber que no es así

Ass doblo u rodilla y con su codo golpeo a Feliz en la cara mientras que una aceleración poderosa empujo a Félix de su tabla tirándolo a él y a Ass lejos de la tabla, pero aun así Félix se aferró al pie de Ass

ASS: Suéltame, es peligroso para tu cara

Ass siguió golpeando con su codo a Félix

R.C: En el momento en que sueltes a Ass estás muerto, debes esperar que la tabla se acerque lo suficiente

ASS: Si puedo destruir tu tabla se acabó tu velocidad

R.C: En 3,15 minutos te alcanzara

En aquel momento Ass quien tenía unos extraño guantes que parecían de metal pero se movió como si estuvieran hechos de tela y tenían nudillos soltaron la barra de metal que posaba sobre los nudillos de Ass dejando los guantes solos y la pequeña barra de metal se volvió roja, y al estar a la altura de la cara de Félix, exploto logrando que Félix libere la pierna de Ass mientras que humo cubría la cara de Félix

ASS: Sé que son duro por las dudas destruiré tu tabla pero no creo que puedas seguir peleando

Una luz roja salió de las zapatillas de Ass y estesalió disparado hacia donde la tabla se veía, trato de a travesar la tabla pero esta se corrió y evadió a Ass quien intento romper o alejar la tabla y cuando creyó que la golpearía un cuchillo paso dándole un corte en su brazo y al ver de dónde venía vio a Félix cayendo pero aun así saco sus cuchillos para seguir disparando

ASS: Me dijeron que eras el más débil pero veo que eres duro

Aprovechando la distracción de los cuchillos de Félix la tabla acelero hasta alcanzar a Félix quien ahora freno su caída y miro directo a los ojos a Ass ya que la máscara que cubre su cara estaba rota, y solo cubría unos fragmentos alrededor de su barbilla

FELIX: Ya no sirve de nada, solo entorpecerá el movimiento de mi nuca, Cara Off

Lo único que quedaba cubriendo a Félix era similar a un casco el cual retrocedió, y dejó al descubierto la cara y el cuello de Félix

R.C: Y no veras datos pero aun tienes el auricular en el oído pero aun así te hablare por el reloj

FELIX: Déjame decirte que es verdad, soy el más débil de todo el grupo, según mis amigos soy el segundo más obstinado cuando tengo que pelear, pero admito, no me gusta pelear

ASS: No es un poco contradictorio

R.C: Tal vez pero crees eso es porque no conoces a Ron

ASS: Puede ser pero el plan es que pronto lo conoceremos

R.C: A que te refieres?

ASS: Tus bases de datos no se conectaran a la tierra y la estación bloquea cualquier señal entrante o saliente de cada una de las habitaciones para que se bloqueen las comunicaciones

R.C: Por eso no puedo comunicarme con los otros, pero también veo que alguien está bloqueando mis intentos de Hackear la computadora central

FELIX: Puedes hackear a J.G y algunas bases de O.D pero no esta estación

ASS: Destruiré tu cuerpo físico real ósea a tu reloj esa es una de las ordenes, dado que sabíamos que tu vendrías trajimos una Inteligencia Artificial la cual debe estar bloqueándote

R.C: No lo entiendo, porque separarnos, ustedes son tres pero si los otros dos son tan fuertes como tu entonces serian cuatro y sumando la I.D serian cinco contra cinco en iguales de condiciones e incluso si perdieran podrían destruir la base y deshacerse de nosotros

ASS: Eres rápido para entender, buscamos algo más que ganarles

R.C: Ustedes quieren algo con Ron

ASS: Si, el será nuestro nuevo líder, yo y dos amigos míos, Harry y Blade remplazaremos a ti y a tus dos amigos, Will y Fukushima

R.C: Tú de verdad lo crees

FELIX: De que hablas?

ASS: No me lo digirieron pero en una reunión oí al Dr. Volstein hablando con la I.A que nos acompaña la cual tenía su forma pero hecha de agua, hablaban sobre una clase de energía de algún tipo la cual ellos desconocían

FELIX: Kurama

R.C: Ellos quieren acercarse a Ron para estudiar y comprenderla y así manejarla

ASS: Ellos decían que era muy grande, tan grande como el sol

R.C: Porque nos cuentas esto

ASS: Fatus tiene otra idea, los cuerpos de nosotros tres fueron creados hace poco, la verdad es que Blade servía a O.D pero murió por pelear con otro guerrero que también era de O.D, Harry era el proyecto original de traspaso de patrones mentales, a él no le desagrada nada de esto y yo era un científico que murió en un experimento, al despertar hace unos días me dijeron que yo debía cuidarlos y que después de hoy tendremos vidas comunes al lado de Ron y que debíamos ayudarlo a volverse aún más fuerte

R.C: Copiando los patrones mentales ellos pueden revivir a quien quieran cuando quieran

FELIX: Fatus quiere que Ron controle a Kurama o que se vuelva más fuerte por sí mismo

ASS: Les cuento esto ya que hay algo que Fatus esconde, sabes que O.D tiene en esencia dos amos Fatus e Inferno, el anterior Inferno murió a manos de Fatus

R.C: He oído sobre la Guerra de la Isla Meridian, pero los datos se borraron y dado que fue hace años los datos no se digitalizaron totalmente por lo que no he podido saber que paso por completo, pero sé que J.G gano por la ayuda de un personaje externo, que creo era el novio de una agente, pero ambas organizaciones se esforzaron por cubrir lo sucedido, pero que tiene eso que ver con ustedes

ASS: Yo creo que pronto Fatus e Inferno chocaran y quien estará en el medio es Black-Boy, Ron no importa, pero el que llamaron Kurama y ese cristal si

FELIX: Tú quieres oír la opinión de R.C verdad

ASS: Claro, si voy a cuidar a mi equipo debo saber todo lo que pueda

FELIX: Espera y la cuarta sorpresa

ASS: Black-Boy se debería estar enfrentando a alguien que yo no conozco, alguien que nunca será parte de nuestro grupo, eso es todo lo que se

R.C: Entonces debemos pelear y ganarte rápido, para ir a ayudar

ASS: Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad es el único que está solo, es seguro que morirá

FELIX: No R.C dice que debemos ir a ayudar a Will y Fukushima porque nuestro líder es fuerte, se puede cuidar solo

ASS: Según lo que oí si Black-Boy es el líder tú eres el segundo al mando

R.C: Espera si sabes con quien pelea Black-Boy y sabes que está solo, nosotros no elegimos contra quién nos enfrentamos, estaba todo arreglado, verdad

ASS: Si, la habilidad de Will no podrá contra la de Harry, la técnica de Fukushima no superara a Blade y tú no puedes sobre pasar mi velocidad y ese Reloj quedara en el espacio destruido, nada lo sustituirá, seremos la versión 2.0 de ustedes

FELIX: Bien cambiemos la jugada, veamos quien es más rápido

Félix salió volando con la tabla y Ass lo siguió

ASS: Esta vez no caeré en otro truco

Ass de repente estaba por encima de Félix y cayendo tiro una patada, listo para atravesar la tabla partiéndola y dándole un golpe a Félix en su pecho, acelero apuntando con su pie y de pronto la tabla desapareció mientras que Félix quedo ligeramente movido a su derecha mientras que Ass quedo solo con su pie derecho delante cayendo y sus dos brazos apuntando hacia arriba, el antiguo científico salió disparado hacia abajo mientras que Félix caía lento en comparación con Félix, la tabla se acercó y volvió a los pies de Ass

R.C: Dejar que yo maneje la tabla le da la velocidad para competir contra Ass pero tu cuerpo aun no puede seguir la velocidad, ni de la tabla, ni de Ass, que quieres hacer

FELIX: Atacaremos, demos a Ass la elección de correr o pelear

Una explosión se produjo y Ass se frenó y miro arriba donde vio a Félix bajando rápidamente mientras lanzaba cuchillos, Ass losevadió fácilmente pero noto que las cuchillas al sobrepasarlo se frenarony líneas azules aparecían, Félix estaba preparando un plan pero por sus súper reacciones si ellos se enfrentaran de frente Ass ganaría

ASS: Confías en la velocidad de tu tabla, pero tú no eres veloz

Ass salió disparado hacia arriba pero cuando estaban a solo unos metros la tabla acelero de nuevo dejando atrás a Félix mientras que Ass sonrió

ASS: Si dejas sola tu tablas será fácil destruirla y sin ella, tu caerás

Cuando estaba cerca de la tabla Ass giro llevando su pie de abajo hacia arriba formando un cirulo, la patada de Ass casi había dado en la tabla cuando todo se detuvo, la tabla, Ass y Félix, Ass miro a sus costados y lo entendió al ver los cuchillos flotando en el aire y escucho

FELIX: Zona Cero Gravity

De repente Félix alcanzo a Ass y lo sujeto por sus brazos estando en la espalda, inmovilizándolo

FELIX: Te tengo, aunque no me mueva tan rápido como tú, si mi tabla te alcanza, también mis cuchillos y su habilidad

ASS: Déjame adivinar, Es idea del reloj

FELIX: La verdad es que si, pero lo importante es que si puedo acortar distancias y sujetar tus manos, tu velocidad será nula

R.C: Sé que tu velocidad y aceleración vienen de tus manos

FELIX: Has entendido como lo hizo

ASS: No importa cuánto lo busques nunca sabrá como me muevo tan rápido y menos como hice esto

De repente una explosión vino de las manos de Ass y este se alejó mientras que Félix quedo rodeado de humo

ASS: No hay nada que puedan hacer contra nosotros o acaso ya sabes como soy tan rápido?

R.C: Tu cuerpo genera pequeñas cargas eléctricas que disparan tus reacciones al aumentar la sinapsis y el envió de estas pequeñas cargas a través de tu cuerpo provocan lo que tu llamas reacción a súper velocidad

ASS: Bien, me sorprendes, me estudiaste, yo hice lo mismo, tu liberas frecuencias sónicas y magno electrónicas, las cuales te permiten diagramar a tus enemigos digitalmente y así examinarlos físicamente, pero claro tú lo haces para estudiar a tus enemigos, aun no sé cómo lo haces

R.C: Ya no tienes nudillosexplosivos, cuídate de sus guantes de ahí viene la aceleración

ASS: Crees que son solos movimientos

De las manos de Ass salieron enormes cantidades de fuego que hice que Félix soltara a Ass

ASS: Estos guantes controlan el movimiento celular de átomos y moléculas, aunque ya debes tener una idea de cómo funcionan, puedo usarlos para crear fuego

Los guantes se encendieron en llamas poderosas, Félix saco sus cuchillas y salió disparado

R.C: Alto, aléjate

Félix se frenó cuando noto que la temperatura bajo drásticamente y un muro de hielo se genero

FELIX: Casi me choco con esa pared, hecha de hielo, que está pasando

R.C: Los guantes controlan el movimiento de átomos y moléculas, eso es el calor y fuego y si frenas ese movimiento tienes hielo y frio

ASS: Bien, ahora que conoces mi arma central es tiempo de re armarme

Nubes se acercaron a ASS, un grupo se juntaron en sus pies tomando forma de zapatillas blancas con una línea azul en atravesándolas por el costado y en su pecho al juntarse empezaron a tener forma de un triángulo blanco con un circulo

R.C: Prepárate

Ass desapareció al retroceder hasta alejarse varios metros de Félix, mientras que Félix soltó cuchillos delante para defenderse, Ass levanto sus manos poniéndolas horizontalmente una por delante y la otra para atrás

ASS: Te demostrare que no pueden ganar

Una luz amarilla se generó y una enorme cantidad de fuego salió disparada desde Ass apuntando a Félix arrasando todo a su paso

R.C: Evádelo

El tornado de fuego avanzaba sin consideración, Feliz lanzo cuchillos los cuales brillaron y al bajar la gravedad intentaría desviar el tornado pero una explosión se produjo y el tornado siguió y cuando casi lo había golpeado R.C libero un campo de energía negro para cubrirlo

FELIX: Salvado por poco

R.C: Quédate atento, al parecer el triángulo del centro es peligroso

Antes de que Félix le respondiera Ass estaba delante de él con su mano avanzando hasta tomarFélix por el cuello, mientras que detrás del chico de blanca armadura un muro apareció y Félix termino fuertemente hundido contra la muralla la cual se rajo mientras pedazos se separaban cayendo y el guerrero de blanco quedaba inmóvil

ASS: Tendrías que haber usado ese campo de energía de antes

R.C: Tiene un límite no puedo malgastarlo

ASS: Ahora no servirá

Ass soltó a Félix quien caía lentamente mientras se daba vuelta dando por ganada la pelea, cuando de su pecho cuchillos gravitacionales salieron y un brillo azul vino de estos mientras que en la piel alrededor de los cuchillos brillo de rojo, los ojos de Ass se volvieron rojos y los cuchillos se rompieron cayendo los fragmentos, Félix levanto su mano derecha sacando más cuchillos cuando Ass desapareció alejándose varios metros

ASS: Tú no eres ni fuerte ni resistente

FELIX: No, pero tengo amigos inteligentes y fuertes, si no me fortalezco, seré inútil

ASS: Lo veo, el agujero es redondo, y no está contorneando tu forma, como si la pared se hubiera alejado de ti

R.C: Gravedad o en este caso campo gravitacional, estos campos gravitacionales ayudan a alejar y acercar cosas

ASS: Déjame adivinar, aún no está completado, por eso no lo usabas

Félix cerro su puño derecho mientras una tenue luz azul salía de este, a la vez Ass ataco de frente, casi lo había agarrado de nuevo cuando Félix llevo su mano derecha al pecho de Ass y al ir abriendo un mango salió y se quedo en el pecho de Ass quien salió disparado girando y rotando formando una esfera

FELIX: Gravity sphere

Ass se alejo varios hasta chocar con lo que parecía un muro disfrazado de cielo

FELIX: No lo usaba porque no pude probarlo y R.C no se sentía seguro de que use un arma no probada y que no sabía cómo emplearla, me ayudas a probar ideas

Ass empezó a reírse mientras se volvía a curar

ASS: Eres fuerte, probemos que tanto

Las nubes se juntaron en cantidades enormes un par de manos piernas y cerrándose, un torso, hasta que al final se formó un robot de unos cien metros

FELIX: Parece una versión más grande de los robot con los que peleamos la primera vez que Fatus apareció

ASS: Si ustedes acabaron con mis prototipos, este es igual, pero más grande

El enorme robot cerró su mano y lanzo un puñoel cual fue fácilmente evadido por Félix

R.C: Deberías saber que en agilidad ese robot pierde

ASS: De hecho quiero ver que tanto te mueves

Del robot se salieron misiles y metralletas a motones

ASS: Big Shoot

Miles de disparos salieron apuntados hacia Félix, seguidos de misiles y algo raro pasó, Félix sonrió y salió disparado seguido por explosiones y las luces de los disparos mientras la tabla solo subía de un lado a otro pero Félix solo sonreía como si estuviera feliz

R.C: Por lo general tú eres el más normal pero en este momento eres el más raro

FELIX: R.C alguna vez les conté porque me llame White Bird

R.C: No, se que Will tomo su nombre por ti y Ron por que los ayudaron y Fukushima por el cuervo, pero eso no importa, el ataque se vuelve más rápido

FELIX: Cuando era chico mi padre solía disfrazarse de un personaje llamado Big Bird

R.C: Es necesario hablar de esto, los misiles casi te alcanzaron

FELIX: La velocidad, el volar, yo seré mas rápido

Cuando casi lo habían alcanzado, Félix se volvió más rápido y empezó a dejar atrás a los misiles

R.C: Ya veo bajaste la gravedad en tu cuerpo pero como mantienes tus pies sobre la tab…

R.C al analizar lo vio Félix clavo con cuchillos sus pies a la tabla

FELIX: No tengo sensibilidad en mis pies, además esta herida tendrá un segundo efecto verdad

R.C: Lo debes estar sintiendo de apoco, el aumento de adrenalina, antes que pierdas el control escucha, el aparato en el pecho de Ass funciona con adrenalina similar al tuyo, parece retroalimentar diversos sistemas para controlarlos y fortalecerlos

En aquel momento del cuerpo de Félix vapor empezó a salir y su piel se torno colorada, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre volviéndose rojos y sus venas se marcaron, mientras él y R.C hablaban

FELIX: He practicado para este día, espero controlarlo

R.C: Más me preocupa que tu cuerpo lo acepte

FELIX: Segundo paso, Adrenlyn forcé

En aquel momento Félix se detuvo en el cielo y se dio media vuelta y salió disparado atravesando a los misiles y disparos que lo seguían y al pasarlos estos explotaron, al ver esto Ass lanzo todo el brazo del robot el cual siguió disparando, Félix saco cuchillos de su brazo y con gran velocidad y evadiendo todos los ataques el apoyo con fuerza los cuchillos desde el comienzo hasta el final del gigante brazo robot y por la fricción los cuchillos se volvieron rojos, Félix en segundos alcanzo el cuerpo principal y con fuerza clavo los ardientes cuchillos en el pecho del Robot encendiendo el mango de estos con una luz azul y el Robot empezó a girar mientras se separaban en pedazos, hasta que se freno y se separo mostrando a Ass

ASS: Usar un arma con poca agilidad es infructífero, además ustedes parecen ser más fuertes de lo que esperábamos

En aquel momento toda la estación se sacudió

ASS: Les contare uno de los mayores secretos de O-D, una de las más poderosas armas que tenemos

R.C: Recuperaron a les tres Gemas Demoniacas y saben cómo adaptarla a un humano normal

ASS: Si, pero hay mas, en O.D existen desde tiempos antiguos cinco mascaras, Las Cinco Pesadillas, al parecer fueron destruidas por el héroe misterioso hace años

FELIX: Si fueron destruidas no deberían afectarnos

ASS: No son tecnológicas, son místicas y O.D ha intentado restaurarlas y de hecho planeo buscar entre tus datos tus razonamientos, presta atención, en la estación hay tres de estas mascaras

R.C: Alto, no puedes usarlas, no sabes para que fueron hechas o como usarlas

ASS: Las mascaras sirven para oponerse a Fatus pero para usarlas Fatus e Inferno te las debe dejar usar y Tu mismo las debes querer usar pero lo raro es que no escuchan ni a Inferno, ni a Fatus e incluso solo las usaremos porque Black-Boy está cerca

FELIX: Si son tan peligrosas, no deberían usarlas, ninguno de los tres, ellos son tu responsabilidad debes cuidarlos

ASS: Tú y yo somos iguales, tú armaste tu armadura para caminar pero Black-Boy te usa como un arma, desde hoy yo seré lo mismo

FELIX: Mentira, Ron siempre me quiere alejar de la pelea, a mí y a todos

ASS: Bueno entonces, nosotros los alejaremos a ustedes de toda pelea

FELIX: Hay esta, tus ojos, cuando atacas o hablas de pelear, veo tristeza, veo los mismos ojos que tuve cuando me entere que mi padre murió

ASS: Si tu logras volver a la tierra, si nosotros perdemos me harías un favor

FELIX: No peleamos para matar, nadie morirá

ASS: Te equivocas, tres almas dejaran este mundo hoy y cuando te vayas quiero que sepas mi único pesar, en la tierra escondí de O.D un laboratorio, yo ya no volveré a investigar, ni a crear, desde este momento soy un guerrero y no un científico pero recuerda esto el dormilón que descansa 6 meses al año, sin hielo pero con frio ayúdalo a encontrar al creyente funerario debajo de la luz que brilla mostrando el camino para el ojo que todo lo ve

R.C: Porque, si estas tan convencido de ganar, si no quieres pelear, porque…

FELIX: Te ayudaron a cumplir una promesa

ASS: Puedo desechar mi vida, pero en este momento, tú eres quien morirá, prepárate

FELIX: Dame tu mejor golpe

R.C: Que estás haciendo? Debemos detenerlo

ASS: Simulador de conciencia, libera y prueba el secreto M.D.P numero 1420

FELIX: Déjalo, el tiene la misma decisión que tenía mi padre cuando me salvo

R.C: Lo dejaras morir?

FELIX: Mira sus ojos, el ya está muerto, pero volveré y encontrare su secreto y sabré su historia

Del techo un compartimiento se abrió desde el cual salió una burbuja de agua que al ir descendiendo se vio en el centro una máscara de color marrón con dos agujeros para los ojos y totalmente lisa con un tamaño igual a una cara entera, Félix saco cuchillos y quiso atacar a la burbuja pero de esta salieron manos las cuales intentaron atacar a Félix quien trato de evadirlas, pero cuando una palma pasaba cerca otra mano salía desde la palma que había evadido y la gravedad de sus cuchillos no parecía afectar el agua y de repente una luz roja ilumino toda la sala

FELIX: Que es eso?

R.C: Es la máscara, detecto niveles de energía muy altos, una clase de radiación de la que no tengo ningún dato, recomiendo salir de la "habitación" y reagruparnos

FELIX: El no huiría, el pelearía

En el agua la cara de Volstein apareció y dijo

ACUA VOLSTEIN: Tu también quiere superar a Black-Boy, dirás que nunca perderás contra el

FELIX: El pelearía hasta el cansancio por lo que era importante para él, yo…

Toda la armadura brillo de azul al igual que los cuchillos y de repente salió disparado al origen de la luz, mientas las manos de agua lo atacaron pero fueron poderosamente repelidas y Félix alcanzo a Ass cuando la luz se apago y Ass puso su mano levantada apuntando hacia el pecho de Félix y de repente una onda de choque como si un golpe de viento empujo al morocho lejos

ASS: Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente

Cuando Félix se logro frenar levanto la mirada y vio a Ass cenizas de su remera lo rodeaban, músculos marcados y venas rojas recorriéndolo su pelo rojo brillante, como si el fuego lo recorriera y sus ojos uno era totalmente negro y el otro era rojo

FELIX: Vi su espalda mientras crecía y al final el me mostro su lado más fuerte

ASS: No se dé que hablas pero este es tu final

Ass levanto su mano y descargas rojas se liberaron mientas que la mano de Ass brillaba con fuerza, mientras Félix miraba hacia el suelo como si algo hubiera cambiado y por su cabeza la imagen de su difunto padre, cargándolo en la espalda de chico

FELIX: Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre lo fue

De repente de la mano de Ass un disparo de energía salió a la vez que la armadura de Félix brillo con líneas azules y este salió disparado con una velocidad enorme

R.C: Félix parece que el segundo provocado por la adrenalina de tu cuerpo esta retroalimentando la armadura, pero no se que tanto aguantara y me preocupa tu cuerpo, no está hecho para sobrevivir esto, aléjate

Félix siguió de frente hacia la brillante luz hasta que choco con esta, ambos Félix y el disparo de energía se desviaron Félix se alejo nuevamente mientras que el disparo dio contra la pared provocando un agujero y grietas en la pared, a la vez toda la estación se sacudía y por el agujero escombros se veían, mientras empezaba a costar moverse mas y mas por la succión de aire al agujero, pero Félix sonrió y gracias al impulso de antes logro alejarse hasta dejar a Ass entre él y al agujero a Ass

R.C: Félix esto es peligroso, debemos irnos

FELIX: Pondré todo en este ataque y después nos iremos todos a casa

Félix más decidido que nunca, la armadura sobrecargada y agrietándose salió disparado hacia Ass quien estiro sus brazos y libero una luz roja de ambos hasta unir los brazos y liberar una descarga enorme, Félix enfrento directo aquella luz

R.C: Nooo, evádela

Un choque se produjo, Félix atravesó la luz la cual se fue dispersando a la vez que Félix seguía de largo pero la armadura se partía en pedazos, poco a poco Félix se acercaba pero toda pieza, toda parte que podría ayudarlo, defenderlo, toda arma se perdía y cuando Félix casi alcanzo a Ass la tabla exploto, el pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil nada lo sacudía pero Félix fue cubierto en polvo el cual poco duro ya que fue absorbido por la corriente de aire succionada hacia afuera mostrando a Félix casi sin armadura pero con su puño apretando un mango de sus cuchillos gravitacionales

ACUA VICTOR: Imposible

Félix tiro un golpe a Ass quien no se movió y vio el golpe acercarse pero antes de tocarlo una barrera de energía cubrió la cara de Ass

ASS: Jamás tuvieron oportunidad

FELIX: Yo… (Una imagen de la espalda del padre de Félix paso por su cara) Yo… (Una imagen de la cara del padre de Félix paso por su cara) Yo… (La imagen de la cara del padre del padre de Félix sonriendo paso por su cabeza) Yo no me rendiré sin pelear

De repente el mango brillo azul y una descarga poderosa se liberó, Félix lo logro, golpeo con fuerza aquella mascara

ACUA VICTOR: Lo logro, no debía lograrlo, pero pudo tu eres alguien con quien debemos tener cuidado, pero esto acaba aquí, tus amigos están siendo tirados afuera y a diferencia de ellos tú no tienes nada que te cuide, tú y tus dos amigos morirán

Ass miro a Félix tirado en el suelo, la pelea había terminado, el guerrero con un ojo rojo levanto la mano y un brillo rojo salió de esta

ACUA VICTOR: Empújalo, la pelea termina aquí

Una onda de choque se libero de la mano de Ass la cual empujo a Félix al agujero, el inconsciente chico fue despedido hacia el agujero y tan pronto como lo paso el aire dejo de entrar, su cuerpo se empezó inflamar levemente, se torno pálido a la vez que una suave escarcha cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo flotaba como una diminuta rama flotando en el vasto océano siendo arrastrada por la corriente sin oponerse a esta pero al ver la cara de aquel muchacho se veía una sonrisa junto a una expresión de tranquilidad, aquel guerrero dejaba tranquilo este mundo, lo había dado todo y mas, había luchado por sus amigos, su familia y defendido todo lo que el creía

R.C: Félix, Nooooo

En la frialdad del espacio R.C no sabía cómo ayudar a su compañero, a su amigo y aquel momento Fukushima y Will se acercaron flotando, ambos estaban en malas condiciones, no parecía quedar esperanza, no había nada que R.C pudiera hacer por sus tres amigos y en aquel momento las dos armaduras se acercaban hablando

ABRAHAM: R.C Iré por Will y Javoc por Fukushima

R.C: Félix necesita ayuda

JAVOC: Cuanto crees que dure

R.C: Félix ya está muerto, yo no sé qué hacer

Abraham se acerco a Will mientras que Javoc se acerco a Fukushima mientras que atrás de los tres moribundos un brillo verde aparecía y se fue tornando en un círculo

JAVOC: Que es eso?

ABRAHAM: Hay algo que podamos hacer

R.C: Tenemos que sacar a los tres de acá… Yaaaaa

En ese momento Félix llegaba a una luz después de recorrer un pequeño camino y después de traspasarlo llego a una fogata con cuatro troncos rodeándola en forma de cuadrado y dándole la espalda a Félix estaba un hombre de pelo negro, sentado mirando fijamente al fuego como si estuviera esperando algo mientras pocas cenizas flotaban en aire, de repente el hombre hablo

VOZ: Eso es todo? Félix

FELIX: Estabas esperándome?

VOZ: Tal vez, pero ya que estas aquí cuéntame tu historia

FELIX: Claro, pero es larga así que me tomare mi tiempo… Papa

El hombre giro su cabeza mostrando su cara la cual era muy parecida a la de Félix pero un poco más envejecida

FELIX: Por donde debería empezar, desperté en un hospital y tú…

En el espacio en donde las dos armaduras flotaban y tres chicos eran arrastrados por un vórtice y de alguna forma se pudo oír a Fatus

FATUS: Sus muertes no serán en vano, serán la semilla de un nuevo poder

Mientras un grito de tristeza venia de Ron

RON: Nooooooooo

Cuando el destino de aquellos valientes guerreros parecía irrevocablemente cerrado, cuando todo parecía acabado, cuando las garras de la muerte parecían apretar con fuerza llevándose los cuerpos de aquellos guerreros, una luz negra cubrió a todos manteniendo el portal abierto

ABRAHAM: No nos rendiremos sin pelear

JAVOC: Eso es todo lo que tienes?

R.C: No podre sostener el escudo por mucho más en minutos, quizá menos… cederá

ABRAHAM: Pero es todo lo que queda

JAVOC: Debes soportar

R.C: El escudo funciona con energía que Ron libera, pero ahora el está lejos y no puedo recargar, debemos hacer algo, debe ser rápido y golpear fuerte

Entonces una voz se escucho

VOZ: Es bueno que hayamos venido entonces

A lo lejos una luz brillando intensamente de la cual un disparo salió y de este una espada plateada salió la cual choco contra una barra que Fatus rápidamente saco de sus mangas y una onda de choque muy fuerte se produjo

FATUS: Hola Erik, nos conocemos al final

En la pelea de Ron con Bruce

RON: (Sonrió) Parece que acabamos de obtener la ventaja

BRUCE: Dos de tus amigos mueren y por lo que se aun hay tres poderosos guerreros en la estación

RON: Tal vez pero tú no sabes quienes han venido

BRUCE: Uno de tus guerreros ya ha muerto y pronto se les unirán los otros dos

RON: Yo creo en mis amigos (La imagen de todos ellos sentados en la mesa hablando, comiendo, jugando, riendo, paseos por el parque y peleas juntos) volveremos juntos

Ambos guerreros reanudaron la pelea chocando con fuerza sus energías iluminando la oscuridad del espacio a la vez que Erik chocaba su espada plateada contra las barras negras de Fatus

FATUS: Encontraste un arma interesante

ERIK: Si, busque durante mucho tiempo, un arma con la que pudiera atacarte sin dejar que esa molesta habilidad tuya me impida hacerlo

FATUS: Y como es que dedujiste que esta espada te serviría

ERIK: Pues digamos que tengo un buen ojo para las espadas poderosas

Mientras Fatus era retenido por Erik el vórtice verde aun mantenía su presión, intentando absorber a los debilitados guerreros, Surfer montando su escudo grande con una figura hexagonal con un círculo celeste en el centro rodeado por un engranaje giratorio se acerco

SURFER: Como están ¿?

R.C: Will y Fukushima están esforzándose por regresar pero no creo que puedan y Félix…

El reloj compañero no pudo seguir hablando, todas las pruebas las corría una y otra vez buscaba en cada diminuta esquina algún signo de vida y aun no la encontraba

ABRHAM: No pueden volver solos

JAVOC: Y aun que vuelvan no lograran asarle frente a los tres guerreros con los que peleaban

R.C: En este momento no queda nada por hacer

SURFER: Te equivocas, nosotros tres aun podemos hacer algo y será interesante

R.C: No queras que ustedes…

JAVOC: Tú sabes que los chips no debían soportar el nivel de conciencia que tenemos

ABRAHAM: La prueba es que ya no tenemos la misma personalidad que antes

SURFER: Tú solías ser más salvaje e impulsivo y tu solías ser más duro al actuar

R.C: Lo sé pero que es lo que quieren hacer, no pueden solo rendirse y eso no cambia nada

ABRAHAM: Traspasaremos la diferencia molecular a los chips y rellenaremos las células con nuestros cuerpos que están hechos de células vivientes, los ayudaremos a regresar más fuerte que nunca y tendrán una oportunidad

R.C: No pueden hacer eso, ustedes tan bien son amigos

ABRAHA: Ya te lo dijimos una vez

JAVOC: Preferimos irnos defendiendo a un amigo y mas importante

ABRAHAM: Irnos tal y como somos, antes que cambiemos mas

R.C: Erik no lo tomara bien y seguro Ron odiara eso

SURFER: Tan poco lo gustara e los tres mocosos estos pero es importante que los ayudes

ABRAHAM: Y asnos un favor, cumple tu sueño

JAVOC: Por nosotros, fue poco tiempo pero fuimos robot como tu

R.C: Ustedes ya iniciaron el proceso de actualización del chip y el traspaso celular y no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero háganme un favor, llévense el cuerpo sin vida de Félix, fue el que más fuerte peleo incluso golpeo la cara del líder de esos tres que están en la estación a pesar de que se puso una máscara con poderes muy grandes

ABRAHAM: En serio, Will no pudo hacerle frente a su oponente cuando se puso una de esas mascaras

JAVOC: Fukushima perdió sin tocarlo por esa mascara

SURFER: Es por eso que él, es el más interesante de todo y no te preocupes, hoy es el ultimo de mis días, yo lo traeré de regreso

Surfer apoyo su mano sobre el pecho de Félix

R.C: pero el ya está muerto, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, es imposible que vuelva

JAVOC: Y aun que vuelva, el no servirá para la pelea

ABRAHAM: Sera mejor que lo mandes a la nave, será su mejor oportunidad

SURFER: NO… el regresara más fuerte que nunca, déjenme intentarlo

En el inconsciente de Will intentaba alejarse de la luz pero esta se acercaba cuando de repente se detuvo y a Will se acerco Abraham salido de una puerta

ABRAHAM: Hola William, listo para volver

WILL: Porque usas mi nombre entero, sabes que mis amigos me dicen Will y tú eres mi amigo

ABRAHAM: detrás mío hay una puerta, traspásala y cuando estés del otro lado entenderás todo

Will así lo hiso mientras el animal veía a Abraham

ABRAHAM: Esto es lo mejor

Mientras en el interior de Fukushima este intentaba al igual que Will de alejarse de la luz cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro

JAVOC: Que haces, es tiempo que vuelvas para cuidar a tus amigos, pasa por la puerta de mi espalda y podrás volver

FUKUSHIMA: Bien apurémonos, vamos juntos

JAVOC: Claro, pero pasa tu primero y del otro lado, entenderás

Fukushima fue empujado hacia la puerta

CUERVO: Estas seguro de esto?

FUKUSHIMA; JOVEN: El vivirá pero y tú?

JAVOC: No me arrepiento de nada si eso es lo que preguntas

En el campo de energía negra Will y Fukushima se fortalecían rápidamente a la vez que sanaban pero Félix no, cuando de atrás de la estación un meteoro pequeño salió disparado y de repente una explosión enorme se vio aun entre los otros dos campos de pelea


	28. Chapter 28

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

Tres caen and The Last Fury

-Black-Boy-

-capitulo 28-

En el vacio del espacio un escudo negro de energía cubría a Will, Fukushima y Félix quien tenía en su muñeca a R.C, las dos armaduras que estaban desapareciendo y un hombre de piel blanca que apoyaba su mano sobre el pecho de Félix mientras un vórtice de energía verde trataba de tragarlos

SURFER: Recuerda, el regresara y mi se actualizara juntando toda pieza tecnológica que encuentre armando una nueva armadura

R.C: De verdad lo traerás de vuelta

JAVOC: Si tu lo regresas el volverá más fuerte que nunca

ABRAHAM: Sabes que… nos vemos del otro lado

Surfer cerró sus ojos y se vio a sí mismo en un pasillo con una luz al final, empezó a caminar hasta alcanzar la luz y cuando la alcanzo se acerco a la fogata donde Félix y su padre hablaban

FELIX: Ron se balanceaba de diablo en diablo solo se sostenía unos segundos hasta que la antena se puso al alcance y ningún diablo la cubría desde el negro reloj un diminuto disparo salió el cual al tocar la antena provoco que esta empezara a explotar, Ron lo había logrado, detuvo el plan del maligno Dr. Drakken, fue la mejor noche no lo crees Cristian

CRISTIAN: Si, pero que no me llames papa me preocupa

FELIX: Perdón, pero no importa sabes que te quiero

SURFER: Lo más importante de esa historia es que fue solo el comienzo de un viaje

Félix se dio vuelta y vio a Surfer

FELIX: cómo puedes estar acá, yo no entiendo

CRISTIAN: Quien es?

FELIX: El es un amigo, pero que estas

SURFER: Déjame contarte una historia la mía

FELIX: Pero si tu estas acá quiere decir qu….

CRISTIAN: Espera, deja que hable, parece… interesante

SURFER: Hace muchos años un planeta fue condenado cuando un enorme tornado espacial formado por corrientes de vientos solares, meteoros y energías que aun son desconocidas por tu gente apunto a mi planeta, mi gente creó una forma de arma viviente simbiótica sin conciencia, llamada el Simbionte, esta arma copia, absorbe y asimila armas y materiales de distintas clases pero no tiene conciencia para poder usarlas por si mismo, por lo que uno de los suyos debía sacrificarse para poder usar el simbiote y re direccionar el tornado espacial en otra dirección, pero no lo logre, me sacrifique y tome un poder que me alejaría de los míos, pero cuando fui a enfrentar el tornado era tarde, no logre cambiar su dirección a tiempo y mi planeta desapareció, yo me quede solo en este mundo, vague por el espacio hasta que una esfera plateada me encontró y al tocarla tomo esta forma, este ¨escudo¨ no es su verdadera forma, se que el escudo me usa para buscar a su verdadero usuario, pero este simbiote o armadura o como quieras llamarlo, fue hecho para proteger aquello que es importante para su usuario pero una vez que perdí… todo, yo no supe hacer

CRISTIAN: Cargar con tanto peso no es fácil

SURFER: No, pase demasiado tiempo en el espacio, buscando una forma de terminar mi maldición y la encontré pasar el simbiote pero eso no acabara con mi vida

FELIX: No entiendo, porque viniste? Porque nos cuentas esto?

SURFER: Félix… Quieres volver al campo de batalla?

FELIX: De que hablas?

SURFER: Yo no pude proteger mi planeta, no pude proteger a mis amigos, no pude proteger a mi familia, no pude proteger a la mujer que amaba, no pude proteger nada, pero tú eres aquello que yo sueño con ser

CRISTIAN: Y que es eso que tu quieres ser?

SURFER: Alguien capaz de proteger todo lo que es importante

FELIX: Espera, esto no está bien, no me esta gustando

CRISTIAN: Porque quieres ayudarlo?

SURFER: Ellos son mis amigos, me llevaron a su casa me presentaron a su familia, me dieron buenos recuerdos y aun mas importante, mi maldición puede terminar, yo no pude proteger mi planeta, pero puedo salvar a mi amigo y el puede salvar a su mundo, por lo que déjame preguntártelo Félix, tus amigos te necesitan, tu familia espera por tu regreso y aun mas importante tu lograste algo que ninguno de tus amigos lograron, pero aun así tu no ganaste esa pelea, debes regresar, convierte mi maldición en tu bendición

FELIX: Espera… tu estas dándome tu vida? Yo regreso y tú te quedas, como quieres que lo acepte, tú eres mi amigo

El padre de Félix se acerco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Félix

CRISTIAN: Se supone que no debería poder hacer nada más que aceptar el verte aquí, pero aquel día que nuestros caminos se separaron y hoy también, yo se que aun no es tu hora, a ti aun te queda mucho por lo que vivir, mucho por lo que pelear, vuelve

De repente una luz blanca apareció y empezó a atraer a Félix, quien se aferro con su mano derecha a su padre y su izquierda a Surfer

SURFER: Respóndeme, por favor… tu quieres volver? O te quieres quedar?

FELIX: Yo… (La imagen de sus amigos paso por su cabeza) Yo aun… (La imagen de su madre paso por su cabeza)Yo (La imagen del cielo y su tabla volando paso por su cabeza) Yo regresare, protegeré a mis amigos, a mi familia y cuidare todo el planeta, yo peleare

CRISTIAN: Solo protege a tu madre por mí

SURFER: Sigue tus deseos y algún día se que tu harás algo enorme por tu planeta

El viento se volvía más y más fuerte, jalando a Félix con más fuerza al agujero

FELIX: Gracias, yo lo mejor que pueda… yo juro que le ganare

SURFER: No lo dudo

CRISTIAN: Solo quiero que seas feliz

Félix se soltó y fue directo al agujero pasándolo mientras se escuchaba

SURFER: Suerte, aunque no creo que la necesites

CRISTIAN: Cuídate, Little Birdie (pequeño pajarito)

Mientras los dos hombres se despedían las dos armaduras llegaron

JAVOC: Veo que mandaste a Félix a casa

ABRAHAM: Jajajaja crees que podrán hacer algo

CRISTIAN: Se que él se volvió más fuerte, pude sentirlo

Mientras una luz salió de las armaduras y ambas cambiaron tomando formas humanas

SURFER: Supongo que esos son sus cuerpos cuando eran humanos

JAVOC: Si, al final dejamos ese mundo como humanos

ABRAHAM: Y quien es el flaquito de hay

SURFER: Es el padre de Félix

CRISTIAN: Y supongo que ustedes son amigos de mi hijo

JAVOC: Sentémonos, tenemos mucho que contarle

ABRAHAM: Pero usted podría empezar contando su historia

CRISTIAN: Claro, porque no

Lejos volviendo a la realidad las armaduras habían desaparecido y a Surfer un liquido blanco espeso había dejado de cubrir su cuerpo y se esparció por el espacio absorbiendo todo pedazo de material o armas flotante alrededor del escudo asimilándolas para fortalecer a su nuevo huésped, mientras R.C recibió una señal confusa la cual era un meteoro pequeño que salió disparado de atrás de la estación apuntando a ellos

R.C: El escudo casi se ha agotado y no tengo nada contra esa cosa

FELIX: Entonces es bueno que hayamos vuelto

WILL: Me siento mejor que nunca

FUKUSHIMA: Y mas fuerte

R.C: Bien porque, para acabar con el meteorito creo que…

WILL: Yo estabilizare este espacio

FUKUSHIMA: Yo me encargo del vórtice

FELIX: Entonces yo iré por el meteorito

De repente el meteorito acercándose, casi había alcanzado a los guerreros cuando el escudo desapareció pero Will creó un esfera de metaliquido que contenía oxigeno, Fukushima libero energía negra que choco contra el vórtice mientras que Félix libero una explosión tan fuerte que partió el meteorito en varios fragmentos a la vez que una luz enorme se vio aun entre los otros dos campos de pelea, mientras en la lucha de Erik y Fatus

ERIK: Mira eso, se han vuelto más fuerte, no crees?

FATUS: Y tú crees que eso no es parte de mi plan

ERIK: No, no lo creo, solo estas mintiendo

FATUS: Todo es parte de mi plan incluso tú

ERIK: (Con gran furia) Yo nunca volveré a ser parte de tus planes

FATUS: Entonces ven

Mientras en la pelea de Ron y Bruce

BRUCE: Parecías preocupado hace poco

RON: Puede ser, pero lo puedo sentir, ellos son más fuertes y no me necesita para ganar, mi única misión es vencerte y eso alcanzara para ayudarlos

Bruce y Ron siguieron chocando energías mientras en el espacio que Will creo

WILL: Supongo que el plan es volver a la estación y ganar

R.C: No necesitamos volver, las habitaciones destrozadas en pedazos fueron eyectadas de la estación ahora están flotando en el espacio

WILL: Y los tres con los que estábamos luchando

R.C: Al parecer están parados en los escombros, supongo que esperándolos a ustedes

FELIX: Entonces, volvemos a la pelea

R.C: La nave al parecer aun pierde oxigeno peleen pero en segundos deben ganar y volver

FELIX: Antes que nada, que paso con Javoc y Abraham?

R.C: Ellos… tomaron la misma decisión que Surfer

FELIX: Espera eso quiere decir que…

FUKUSHIMA: Donde están? Creí que estaban con nosotros?

R.C: Ellos están en la nave sanando, nos esperan

FELIX: R.C, estás seguro de lo que dices, de… esta decisión

R.C: Si, ahora no queda de otra, lidiare con las consecuencias más tarde,

FELIX: Espero que estés en lo correcto, lo importante ahora es que la victoria nos espera

R.C: Terminen sus peleas los tres guerreros están separados entre los escombros de sus antiguas habitaciones, cuando terminen debemos reagruparnos para ir a ayudar a Ron, recuerden en algunos minutos el aire liberado por este sector se dispersara y después destruiremos el satélite que desvía los meteoros, solo cuando estemos todos juntos

FELIX: Entendido

WILL: Aun no entiendo qué pasa con Ron

FUKUSHIMA: Esta moviéndose en el espacio y aun que no tengo un detector puedo ver que esta desparramando demasiada cantidad de energía

R.C: Lo veremos después, dispérsense

La esfera que Will armo se separo mientras que tres luces salieron disparadas a algún fragmento de estación, en donde cada uno de ellos reanudaron sus peleas, Will se paro en una parte de lo que solía ser el suelo y encontró a Harry de pie agarrándose su pecho apretándolo con fuerza pero aun así miraba fijamente a Will

WILL: Estas listo para el tercer Round?

HARRY: Eres increíble, apenas lograste escapar de la muerte y regresas por mas?

WILL: Si, bueno… soy al final un agente y una de los Sombras que protege el mundo, no puedo perder sin dar una buena pelea

HARRY: Esta vez acabare contigo

Harry levanto su mano izquierda y lanzo un disparo de energía a Will quien la evadió desapareciendo de la vista de Harry

HARRY: Te diste cuenta que no me queda mucho tiempo verdad

De atrás de Harry la voz de Will se escucho

Will: No

Will golpeo a Harry en la cara mientras su puño era de un color plateado como si fuera de metal con la fuerza suficiente para tirar a Harry varios metros

HARRY: Ese fue de hecho un buen movimiento

WILL: Sácate esa mascara, entre mas la uses mas te dañara

HARRY: Yo ya estoy muerto pero quiero ver algo antes de irme

WILL: Entonces debo dejarte inconsciente sacarte esa mascara y salvarte de ti mismo

HARRY: Porque?

WILL: Porque es lo que harían por mi

HARRY: Yo no sé que pretendía Fatus y el Dr. Pero el plan no era que nosotros sobrevivamos, desde el momento en que me puse la máscara me condene pero vi algo que no vi antes, vi a alguien que pelea por otros, gente que le hará frente a todo lo malo de este mundo y antes de irme quiero asegurar que aquel que me venció no es débil, que aquel que me venció tiene una convicción fuerte y un temple de acero ante todo

Las manos de Harry empezaron a brillar, un poderoso ataque se acercaba

WILL: Sabes yo siempre deje de lado ciertas habilidades radioactivas del meteoro, me las prohibí porque me afectan negativamente a mi cuerpo y aun peor son los efectos neurológicos que despedazarían mi cerebro, pero un buen amigo me separo parcialmente al meteoro, yo creo que lo hiso para que yo tenga otra vida y cuando lo vea me asegurare de agradecérselo ya que también él no lo sabía pero me ayudo a elevar mi nivel, desatare todo el poder radioactivo del meteoro, no sé que pasara, ten cuidado

En las manos de Will hilos se juntaron formando guantes ligeros y finos de color blanco pero de repente las manos de Will comenzaron a brillar y del cuerpo de Will salieron hilos muy delgados y finos que se dispersaron alcanzando la nave mientras que de la máscara de Harry líneas delgadas de sangre salían

HARRY: Pon todo lo que tengas en este ataque… por favor

WILL: Bien, por primera vez desde hace tiempo atacare con todo

HARRY: Gracias

Harry junto sus manos y un resplandor verde salió de esta en forma de energía, mientras que Will junto sus manos y un resplandor blanco salió liberando un enorme poder radioactivo el cual choco con la energía de Harry

HARRY: Me alegra que tú fueras mi enemigo

De repente una explosión enorme se dio y ambos fueron lanzados a lados opuestos, Will quedo flotando hasta que se toco la cabeza la cual le dolía, estiro hilos hasta la el fragmento de suelo y se acerco a Harry quien estaba en el piso

WILL: Todo termino

HARRY: Si, al final superaste a la mascara

WILL: Deja que te ayudemos, tenemos las capsulas de O.D podríamos

HARRY: No te preocupes, no fuiste tú quien me mato, fue la máscara y aquellos dos que me dijeron que la use

WILL: No me interesa si fue mi culpa o no, nosotros no culpamos solo nos interesa arreglar

HARRY: Entonces quédate tranquilo al final mi mayor problema es estar solo y tu lo arreglaste

WILL: Yo quería hacer más

HARRY: Créeme, hiciste mucho, yo siempre le tuve miedo a morir solo, perdí a aquellos a los que yo quería y morir solo me aterraba, por eso entre como voluntario a este proyecto, evadir la muerte y volver a vivir una y otra vez, pero ya estoy cansado… tan… tan cansado

WILL: Claro, duerme tranquilo, cuando vuelvas a despertar te presentare a mis amigos

HARRY: Gracias por no dejarme dormir solo, cuando despierte me gustara conocer a tus amigos, pero ahora déjame aquí para que pueda dormir

Harry lentamente cerró sus ojos

HARRY: Nos vemos amigo

Will puso su mano sobre la máscara de Harry sacándosela y vio la cara llena de paz y tranquilidad, vio a alguien que partió en calma de este mundo

WILL: No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver amigo, solo que no todavía

Will tomo la máscara y estiro hilos y colgándose de escombros para alejarse dejando a su espalda los fragmentos de la habitación que se dispersaban, mientras momentos antes en un pequeño fragmento de la habitación de Yuri, se encontraba Blade, Fukushima se paro en un pequeño pedazo de tierra de la misma habitación cerca de Blade mientras ambos eran rodeados por cientos de fragmentos de la habitación

BLADE: Veo que vienes para un desempate

FUKUSHIMA: Como lo veo, yo llevo la delantera

BLADE: Superaste a la Toki no Shidai, no a mi

FUKUSHIMA: Déjame adivinar, gane la primera superando tu Katana y la segunda la ganaste usando la mascara

BLADE: Queda la tercera y ultima

FUKUSHIMA: Podrás soportarlo? Tu cuerpo no está dándote problemas

BLADE: La verdad es que mi cuerpo no está bien, seguramente mis órganos empezaran a fallar sistemáticamente y no hay nada que pueda remediar eso

FUKUSHIMA: Me digirieron que es lo mismo para tus compañeros

BLADE: Si, me doy cuenta, por eso al final quiero pelear una última vez, contra aquel que me mato y no sé porque pero tú me recuerdas a él

FUKUSHIMA: El aun esta en O.D?

Blade levanto sus manos y luces de color marrón las iluminaban

BLADE: Si, seguramente te enfrentaras a él y cuando lo hagas hazme un favor y gana

FUKUSHIMA: Acaso te estás rindiendo

BLADE: No, pero al fin encontré alguien con quien no me molesta perder y que se que será un poderoso guerrero, un honorable luchador y una buena persona

FUKUSHIMA: Un amigo que ahora descansa me ayudo a actualizar mis habilidades para que yo pudiera tener una vida normal, pero lo curioso es que eso me permite tener más de una maldición en mí

Fukushima cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y en su mano derecho el dibujo de dos alas negras apareció, mientras que en su mano izquierda dos triángulos unidos por la punta en forma de reloj de tiempo y en su cuerpo un tenue brillo negro de la marca que Blade le había hecho se esparcía a la vez que letras negras ilegibles cubría su cuerpo

BLADE: Muéstrame todo lo que tienes, si me superas me podre ir en paz

FUKUSHIMA: bien, entonces démoslo todo

Ambos Fukushima y Blade liberaron grandes cantidades de energía las cuales chocaron liberando una onda de choque enorme que alejo todo pedazo de roca flotante

BLADE: Hhhaaaaaaaa

FUKUSHIMA: Yo te juro que le ganare a… todos

De repente la explosión tiro lejos a Blade y a Fukushima alejándolos aun mas, El japonés de negro pelo abrió sus ojos mientras se sentía adolorido y usando rocas a su alrededor se acerco hasta Blade quien flotaba a la deriva aun con la máscara puesta y de esta, líneas de sangre salían, Fukushima se acerco y con su mano derecha le saco la mascara

BLADE: Me veo fatal verdad

FUKUSHIMA: Perdón por no poder ayudar

BLADE: Yo morí hace mucho, pero tú me ayudaste a superar el único pesar que me lleve a la tumba, déjame darte un consejo no vivas para pelear… pelea para… vivir…

FUKUSHIMA: Descansa, es mi turno de pelear pero te juro que defenderé las cosas en las que creo y si me encuentro con aquel que te mato, yo le ganare por ti

Fukushima cerró los ojos de Blade y lo acostó suavemente en aquel pequeño fragmento de suelo, se levanto y lentamente se dio vuelta alejándose de aquel enemigo, mientras entre los fragmentos de la habitación de Yuri, Ass parado sobre un pilar con los ojos cerrados

ASS: te atreves a volver Félix

Félix aparecía sin estar parado sobre nada mirando a Ass

FELIX: Hablar con tu enemigo sin verlo, muy genial como para una película

ASS: Gracias, acercarse a tu oponente flotando también es genial, pero no tanto como yo

FELIX: Como esta tu cuerpo?

ASS: Igual que el de mis compañeros, no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo

FELIX: Se rendirán sin intentar solucionar nada

ASS: Nosotros ya morimos, en un verdadero campo de batalla la bondad te mata, pero hoy volvimos solo para ganarles, cumpliremos nuestro trabajo y moriremos una vez más

FELIX: Tú querías proteger a tus amigos y ahora dices que los dejaras morir y que entregaras tu vida así nomas, sin pelear, donde quedo lo de proteger a tu equipo

ASS: eres igual a él, no solo en la apariencia sino en la personalidad, igual a tu padre

FELIX: Que? De que hablas?

ASS: Yo lo conocí, hablamos algunas veces, aunque no éramos amigos solo intercambiamos algunos datos, jamás supe de tu madre o de ti o de sus amigos

FELIX: Pero si lo conociste, acaso el trabajo para O.D?

ASS: No, el jamás levanto el mínimo interés para O.D

R.C: Todos los datos, toda la información, tu jamás quisiste mi opinión

ASS: Tu padre fue una de las personas más fuerte de este mundo y sé que tú te enfrentaras a O.D si sigues a ese mocoso, no puedo permitir que lo hagas sin saber nada

FELIX: Porque luchar contra nosotros envés de aquellos con los que te pusieron la mascara

ASS: La mejor forma de fortalecerte es lanzarte todo lo que tengo

FELIX: No puede ser de otra forma, no podríamos…

ASS: Tú tienes la tecnología que deseche?

Félix levanto sus manos mostrando dos guantes blancos que en el centro tenían un cristal y dentro el dibujo de dos alas blancas y en el pecho un triangulo blanco con un circulo azul en el centro y a su alrededor una nube blanca lo rodeo

ASS: Tomaste todo lo que deseche con tu cuerpo

FELIX: Al parecer si aunque aún no se bien como controlarlo

ASS: El núcleo de adrenalina se combina muy bien con tu fuente de energía, los guantes te permitirán gran velocidad que se complementa con tu tabla y la nube

FELIX: La nube es para formar mi tabla y la silla cuando la necesite, actualizaste mi tecnología

ASS: No, yo no, ese fuiste tú, pero admito que confié en que pasara lo que pasara tu volverías mas fuerte, igual que tu padre, una vez el tubo un accidente, pensé que sería su fin pero el volvió aun más fuerte que nunca e incluso cuando murió el supero mucho para salvar tu vida

FELIX: Si, él fue el mejor

Las manos de Ass brillaron con intensidad

ASS: Prepárate, esta vez te lanzare todo

Los guantes de Félix brillaron con fuerza

FELIX: Lo mismo digo, tírame todo lo que tengas, yo lo superare

Ass lanzo una enorme cantidad de energía mientras que Félix lanzo fuego, ambas fuerzas chocaron formando una esfera

ASS: Eso es todo lo que tienes

FELIX: Quieres todo, te dare todo

El círculo del pecho de Félix empezó a brillar con fuerza

FELIX: Haaaaaa…

Poco a poco Ass estaba siendo superado

ASS: (Hablando bajo) Bien chico sigue así

La esfera formada por las dos fuerzas de Félix y Ass exploto Ass salió chocando contra una pared, mientras que Félix salió disparado unos metros cuando la nube lo freno, el chico morocho de blanca ropa se paro sobre su blanca nube y se acerco a Ass

ASS: Ves, te dije que me harías mas fuerte

FELIX: Tu eres de los que lanzarían a un bebe a un acantilado para que se haga más fuerte

ASS: No a cualquiera pero a ti si, cuídate y no olvides nada de lo que te dije

FELIX: Descansa, has hecho mucho por hoy

ASS: Le debía algo a tu padre, ya se lo devolví, pero hazme un favor, quédate la mascara

FELIX: Gracias, la cuidare por ti

Félix tomo a Ass en sus manos y lo llevo hasta un pedazo de suelo en donde lo apoyo con cuidado y saco la máscara de la cara de Ass

R.C: Mantuve silencio en la pelea pero su cuerpo, es increíble que se mantuviera de pie, detecte tantas fallas físicas dentro de su cuerpo que pensé que se iría antes

FELIX: El era así de fuerte

R.C: Si la verdad es que soporto demasiado y nos dejo algunas pistas

En aquel momento Fukushima y Will se acercaron

R.C: Muy bien ya estamos todos

WILL: Cual es el plan?

R.C: Kim y Cita aun están en la estación, además aun tenemos que destruir el satélite

FUKUSHIMA: Fatus y El de negro parecen fuertes

R.C: Si, es una ventaja que Erik y Ron los estén conteniendo fuera de la estación

FELIX: Cual será nuestro siguiente movimiento

R.C: Will y Fukushima retendrán al de negro para que Ron y Félix puedan ir por Kim y Cita

Los tres se lanzaron contra Bruce quien evadió los hilos de Will y la katana de Fukushima, mientras Félix se acerco a Ron

FELIX: Ron vamos a buscar a Kim y a Cita Will y Fukushima

RON: Pero Bruce, el…

R.C: Vamos, recuerda las prioridades

FELIX: Confía, ellos dos se encargaran

RON: Vámonos

Ron y Félix se fueron a la estación entrando por una de las puertas de la estación dando vueltas en busca de las dos chicas faltantes

RON: R.C No sabes en donde están

R.C: No, ninguna señal entra ni sale de las habitaciones, pero al parecer todas están sincronizadas para que su movimientos parezcan controlados

FELIX: No tienes ni idea de adonde están las chicas

R.C: De hecho tengo una idea, si estoy en lo correcto están juntas

FELIX: Marca el camino, te seguimos

RON: Oye, no crees que tal vez…

R.C: No, no hay un comedor en la nave

FELIX: De verdad lo crees, digo tienen que comer

R.C: Te recuerdo que los cuerpos de esos guerreros fueron fabricados

RON: Oigan vean eso

Ron apunto a un cartel en la pared en donde decía

FELIX: Comedor

RON: Para que lo sepan es el primer Bohoya del espacio… BOOHOOYA

FELIX: De ves de admitirlo se lo gano

R.C: Aceptare ese grito de alegría, mas importante no tienen que ir al comedor, mas adelante esta lo que creo que es la una habitación de pruebas

Ron y Félix entraron a lo que era una habitación con capsulas de las de O.D similares a las que tenían en el Hefestus y en el centro de la pieza estaban Kim y Cita cristalizadas

R.C: Al parecer está bien tendríamos que tomarlas y llevarlas al Hefestus pero son pesadas para levantarlas y no hay tiempo para empujarlas pero creo que…

RON: La levantare

FELIX: Si, yo también

R.C: pero el peso

FELIX: Ron recuerdas lo que hablamos

RON: Si, pudiste

R.C: Si pero no me agrada que abuse de ese estado, ni tu tampoco

RON Y FELIX: Segundo paso

RON: Corrida En espiral

FELIX: Adrenalyn Forcé

Humo empezó a salir de ambos chicos, el pelo de Ron cambio cuando mechas negras aparecieron por la cabeza mientras que tanto a Ron como a Félix se les marcaron venas, ambos chicos tomaron a las chicas y las levantaron como si fueran papel

FELIX: Es poderoso este estado

RON: Si pero es fácil enloquecer

FELIX: Si, es lo que me pasaba cuando usaba mucha adrenalina las primeras veces que use la armadura, pero gracias a los datos que R.C obtuvo cuando te analizo en ese estado tuyo me ayudo a crear y controlar esta forma

R.C: No es tiempo de hablar, muévanse

Los chicos salieron corriendo y en poco tiempo llegaron a una puerta de una de las habitaciones que habían sido destruidas

RON: Ha sido muy fácil, no hay trampas ni robot guardianes ni rayos laser

FELIX: No te quejes, tenemos mucho por hacer y no tenemos tiempo

VOZ: Tiempo, que interesante que estén apurados

R.C: Quien dijo eso, no detecto señales de vida cerca

RON: Eso es raro, en otro tiempo tu hubieras usado palabras raras

FELIX: Si tal vez pero no es el momento de notar eso

R.C: Quien esta hay, que eres?

FELIX: Tú detectas personas según los estados físicos, verdad

R.C: Yo pienso lo mismo

RON: Y yo no sé de que están hablando

FELIX: Probablemente ya lo viste, la inteligencia artificial compuesta de agua igual al Demente Dr. Que nos encontramos en la tierra

RON: Volstein, si me lo encontré en la habitación de Bruce

R.C: El no tiene un cuerpo que pueda escanear en mi radar

RON: Haaaa

R.C: Que quieres Volstein?

ACUAVICTOR: Prefiero AcuaVolstein, recordaran que no soy el verdadero

FELIX: Tenías que pedir por un guardián o malo para detenernos, verdad

ACUAVICTOR: En su defensa iba a aparecer igual

FELIX: No me siento mejor porque tú lo digas

R.C: Tú no puedes pelear

ACUAVICTOR: Es verdad que mis funciones no son de pelea pero tengo otra habilidad que aun no usare ya que no serviría

FELIX: Si tienes una carta mas porque te escondes y no la usas

R.C: Porque no te sirve ahora y no la quieres malgastar, pero porque hablarnos

FELIX: Para distraernos

R.C: Ron, Félix salgan ya

Ron y Félix golpearon la puerta rompiéndola y salieron saltando, el Hefestus apareció y ambos entraron, dejaron a las chicas en la nave

R.C: Will y Fukushima no podrán contener por mucho mas a Bruce, creo que lo llamaste

FELIX: Como estamos de tiempo

R.C: Tarde deberíamos ya haber salido

RON: R.C yo iré a pelear contra Bruce Félix traerá a Will y a Fukushima y se irán a la tierra ya

FELIX: Que, quieres quedarte en medio del espacio solo

RON: No me quedo con Erik

R.C: El te necesita vivo y Fatus debe tener una forma para regresar con Bruce, ya que él no tiene mascara

FELIX: Pero aun queda el satélite y parte de la estación

RON: Yo me encargo

R.C: Félix pásale el reloj a Ron y nosotros nos…

RON: No, me quedo yo y Erik, Quiero que le den el reloj a Kim cuando despierte

R.C: No me gusta esa idea, ella no me nesesit…

FELIX: Ella ira a defender J.G

R.C: Y quieres que yo la cuide

RON: Rufus se encargara de Hana, necesito que alguien mire a Kim

R.C: La idea es que estés antes que el enfrentamiento comience

FELIX: Tú necesitas que alguien la cuide en el enfrentamiento, aun cuando tu estés hay

RON: Tu si que me entiendes hermano

FELIX: Aun no me agrada esta idea pero lo acepto

R.C: No me dejan alternativa, bien

RON: Gracias, pero antes ven R.C te daré algo

Después de unos minutos Ron y Félix salieron del Hefestus y fueron a donde Will y Fukushima estaban encontrándose con que ambos estaban tratando de contener un ataque de Bruce cuando Ron disparo con fuerza contra un distraído Bruce a la vez que Félix se acerco a Fukushima y Will y los tomo por el cuello de sus remeras llevándoselos hasta el Hefestus

FUKUSHIMA: No podemos desperdiciar el tiempo cual es el plan

R.C: Ya estamos en curso

WILL: De que hablas?

FELIX: El Hefestus ya se esta yendo hacia la tierra

FUKUSHIMA: Y Ron?

R.C: El y Erik nos alcanzaran más tarde

WILL: Y la estación y el satélite?

FELIX: Ron y Erik se encargaran

R.C: Rápido, pónganse en forma normal las chicas despertaran en minutos

En la pieza del Hefestus Cita, Bonnique, Yuri, Bonnie y Kim despertaban con un dolor de cabeza

YURI: Donde estamos?

CITA: La cabeza me explota

BONNIE: Es la pieza del Hefestus

MONIQUE: Del que?

KIM: La nave de Black-Boy, ya estuvimos aquí

MONIQUE: Ya me acuerdo, cuando nos enfrentamos a los Alamodistas

De un parlante salió la voz de R.C

R.C: Muchachas soy R.C algunas ya me conocen

BONNIE: Si como sea, que paso?

R.C: Fatus apareció y usando un cristal que las cubrió las secuestro y las llevo al espacio

MONIQUE: Estamos en el espacio

R.C: Es correcto, estamos regresando a la tierra en este momento

KIM: Black-Boy y está en la otra sala

En aquel momento un ruido de golpe se escucho y en segundos más golpes se escucharon junto a gritos

KIM: Que está pasando?

R.C: Les pediría que no salgan

BONNIE: Quien está?

Kim se acerco a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con Will golpeando los paneles y Fukushima agarrando a Félix por el cuello, Cita y Bonnie fueron a frenar a Will mientras que Monique y Yuri se fueron a parar a Fukushima

CITA: Que te pasa atacar a un chico como el

FELIX: Déjenlo, me lo merecía

YURI: No es buena idea estropear la nave que nos lleva a casa

KIM: Podría alguien explicar que está pasando

R.C: Además de nosotros otros tres aparte de nosotros fuimos a buscarlas

YURI: Quienes? De que hablan

BONNIE: Donde están Javoc y Abraham? R.C, donde están?

KIM: Donde esta Ron?

YURI: Fueron solos? Las sombras no los acompañaron?

BONNIE: En donde esta Ron? R.C responde

MONIQUE: Y Erik no fue con ustedes?

R.C: Presten atención, les explicare la situación actual

WILL: Pero tengan cuidado podría mentirle

FUKUSHIMA: Me iré a la capsula, no quiero estar aquí

WILL: Yo igual

FELIX: Por suerte usando diablos aumentaron el tamaño del Hefestus

R.C: Cuando fueron capturadas nos llego información de que atacarían J.G, según mis datos lo atacaran dentro de poco, Black-Boy iba a ir solo a rescatarlas pero Javoc y Abraham lo encontraron y trajeron con ellos a Félix, Fukushima y Will

KIM: Las cuatro sombras se quedaron para defender J.G

R.C: En este momento estoy actualizando sus equipos así que ellos no estaban "disponibles"

KIM: Estarán para el ataque

R.C: Si, eso espero

MONIQUE: Javoc y Abraham? No los veo

R.C: Ellos están…

FELIX: La razón por la que Fukushima y Will se pusieron así es porque, se enteraron de que ambas armaduras ya no vendrán a la tierra

KIM: Están con Black-Boy

R.C: Black-Boy y Erik se quedaron en la estación, ambos destruirán la estación donde ustedes estaban y al lado de esa estación hay un satélite que envía meteoros a la tierra a órdenes de O.D, Black-Boy y Erik se encargaran de arrasar con tal peligro

YURI: Y los dos hermanos se quedaron a ayudar

R.C: Bueno ellos…

BONNIE: Ya no los volveremos a ver, verdad?

Todos se quedaron viendo a Bonnie

MONIQUE: De que hablas?

BONNIE: Porque no me respondes, están muertos no?

R.C: Es verdad, ellos están muertos

BONNIE: Seguramente Las dos armaduras y el Chico plateado dieron sus vidas por los tres mocosos llorones que están acá, pero Félix se dio cuenta y no dijo nada y ahora tu y Félix les dijeron y ellos se enojaron

WILL: Basta, yo no soy un llorón, un amigo murió por mi culpa, como quieres que yo…

FUKUSHIMA: A causa de nuestra debilidad tres valientes guerreros murieron y acaso tenemos que aceptarlo

Tanto Will como Fukushima querían llorar, sus ojos se apretaban tratando de contener sus lagrimas

BONNIE: Si llorando arreglaran todo, verdad, ellos ya habían muerto hace mucho, o no?

KIM: Bonnie no les hables así, esto es duro para ellos

YURI: Estas siendo muy cruel con ellos

BONNIE: Acaso es esta la primera vez que alguien muere en sus vidas, acaso olvidaron lo que paso la primera vez que nos juntamos todos a comer en la casa de Ron

Will y Fukushima abrieron sus ojos y se quedaron quietos, recordando

\- Flashback-

En el comedor en la casa de los Impossible la mama y el papa de Ron conocían a las armaduras

JAVOC: Nosotros somos experimentos, nuestros verdaderos cuerpos ya murieron

ABRAHAM: Personalmente creo que no importa si seguimos vivos o si morimos

JAVOC: Si conseguimos nuestra venganza antes de morir me iré en paz

ABRAHAM: Yo solo me conformaría con irme llevándome a algunos de los malditos que nos hicieron esto

Sra. IMPARABLE: Eso no es muy esperanzador,

Sr. IMPARABLE: No creen que vivir su vida otra vez sería lo mejor para llevarle la contra a aquellos que le hicieron eso a sus cuerpos

JAVOC: Tal vez pero ya lo decidimos

ABRAHAM: Ya no retrocederemos, decidimos que seriamos vengadores

Sra. IMPARABLE: Vivir para morir no es vivir

Sr. IMPARABLE: De ven vivir con fuerza, cuando les llegue la hora de estar en paz

Sra. IMPARABLE: Si se esfuerzan, llegara un momento en que podrán decidir como abandonar este mundo

Sr. IMPARABLE: Sin duda, sin pesar, elegir como vivir para poder elegir como morir

Sra. IMPARABLE: Eso solía decir un amigo

Sr. IMPARABLE: Lo importante es que ustedes pueden elegir, asegúrense de elegir y dejar buenos recuerdos, para convertirse en la fuerza de los que se quedan

JAVOC: Ese de hecho es un buen consejo

ABRAHAM: Tal vez sea bueno que lo recordemos

RON: Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien

-Fin del Flashback-

BONNIE: Ellos hicieron una elección y ustedes quieren enojarse con estos dos por respetar esa elección

R.C: Es mi culpa yo les mentí

FELIX: Y yo le deje hacerlo

FUKUSHIMA: No, ella tiene razón

WILL: Nosotros somos los que estamos equivocados

R.C: Yo fui el que deci…

WILL: Perdón R.C

FUKUSHIMA: Si, perdón Félix, debí manejar mejor las cosas

BONNIE: si ya arreglaron las cosas me voy a la pieza no me molesten

Bonnie se dio media vuelta y entro ella sola a la pieza

MONIQUE: Es increíble que ella entendiera tan claramente la situación

YURI: Aun cuando siempre dicen que a ella no le interesa

CITA: Pero encerrarse sola no es muy sensible de su parte

-Dentro de la pieza en el Hefestus-

BONNIE: Ósea que Ron se quedo con Erik ellos solos

R.C: si, ahora ya conoces la situación, las llevaremos a su casa en cuanto lleguemos

BONNIE: Que harán ustedes?

R.C: Los chicos están entrando en el mundo 3D para entrenar con las nuevas armas que les di, además usare de escusa diciendo que los voy a revisar medicamente para crear sus coartadas para el choque con O.D

BONNIE: Le darás a Kim el Reloj

R.C: Si, Félix ya se lo dio

BONNIE: Kim no es tan fácil de engañar, no te pregunto por Ron

R.C: Si, pero le dije que está ocupado ayudándonos con otra cosa

BONNIE: No pregunto más

R.C: No por suerte

BONNIE: Y Ron como esta?

R.C: no sé, no tengo forma de revisarlo

En aquel momento en la estación de O.D Los cuatro guerreros restantes aun chocaban pero esta vez toda la estación estaba hecha pedazos

FATUS: Atacaste la estación sin miedo, no temes haber destruido la nave que necesitaran para volver, digo después de haber sido dejado por sus amigos

ERIK: Si hubiera sido así, tú la hubieras protegido, además algo me dice que dejaste la nave con el satélite, para poder proteger lo importante

FATUS: Tal vez pero tú no podrás atacar el satélite, aun tengo uno o dos trabajos para el

ERIK: Eso díselo a Ron, el se encargara del satélite, ese es el trato, yo voy por la estación y el por el satélite

En aquel momento una fuerte luz muy brillante alumbro todo el sector

FATUS: Que es eso?

ERIK: Eso es el satélite dañado y explotando


	29. 29-regreso a la tierra and a betrayal

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

Regreso a la tierra and a betrayal  
-Black-Boy-

-capitulo 29-

Una explosión se dio en la estación de O.D la cual exploto en pedazos dejando a la deriva lo que una vez fueron las habitaciones donde peleóFélix y los demás,entre las ruinas de la estación se encontraban Erik y Fatus

FATUS: No crees que te pasaste un poco, no dejaste nada usable de la estación

ERIK: La idea es acabar con todo lo que te pueda dar ventaja en la pelea

FATUS : Astuto, pero no crees que te pasaste un poco, quedo inutilizable

ERIK: Crees que me pase, mi nuevo juguete, puede más…

FATUS: Nunca muerdas más de lo que puedes morder

En aquel momento Erik puso sus manos en su pecho y de repente de el una enorme cantidad de energía salió arrasando con todos los pedazos flotantes de la estación

ERIK: Ahora si me pase un poco

FATUS: Atacaste la estación sin miedo, no temes haber destruido la nave que necesitaran para volver, digo después de haber sido dejado por sus amigos

ERIK: Si hubiera sido así, tú la hubieras protegido, además algo me dice que la dejaste con uno de los satélites en forma de T, para poder proteger lo importante

FATUS: Tal vez pero tú no podrás atacar todos los satélites, aúnpuedo usarlo un poco más

ERIK: Eso díselo a Ron, él se encargara delos satélites después de todo a él le encanta romper cosasgrandes, pero eso ya lo sabrás, digo él te rompió tu preciado Titán Original

Fatus miro a donde Ron y Bruce peleaban

FATUS: Si, se está fortaleciendo, al pelear con enemigos fuertes

Erik se lanzó a atacar reanudando la pelea con Fatus y mientras chocaban de manera muy sospechosa Erik inicio una conversación

ERIK: Hablando de Ron como es que él puede pelear con tanta fuerza? digo está disparando energía y poder, además de que esta flotando en el espacio y el tema del aire aun me molesta

FATUS:Da miedo el enorme potencial de Ron, el crece a pasos agigantados

De repente la mano izquierda de Erik brillo y enorme rayo de luz verde salió de este

FATUS: Ya me extrañaba el aumento de energía

La cara de Fatus cambio rápidamente demostrando enorme enojo

FATUS: Como la conseguiste?

ERIK: Dejaste dos en la tierra y ahora una es mía

FATUS: Y la otra donde esta?

ERIK: En manos de un genio aun mayor que el de O.D y Wade

FATUS: Quien es Wade?

ERIK: Se que sigues de cerca la carrera de Wade,el es el Volstein de su generación

FATUS: Muy bien lo admito que tengas uno, que sepas de mi interés en Wade y que destruyas mi estación no me agrada, pero necesito saber, te acepto? Eso que tienes adentro

ERIK: No sé, tu qué crees

FATUS: Aun con eso te falta mucho para hacerme frente, mocoso

ERIK: Primera vez que te enojo, veamos qué haces enojado

Erik y Fatus chocaban con más fuerza enfrentándose mientras que a lo lejos Ron y Bruce seguían su pelea ininterrumpida, chocando sus puños con fuerza, sus poderes con potencia buscando superar al enemigo que tenían enfrente

KURAMA:Sé que deseas ganarle al mocoso de las sombras pero no te estas olvidando de algo?

RON: No sépor qué pero voy a ganar, cueste lo que cueste

KURAMA: Si quieres abandonar a tus amigos

RON: Lo dices porque nunca te ayude a buscar a tu amigo

KURAMA: Que amigo?

RON: Tú nunca me diste la linterna

KURAMA: HAaaa la primera vez que me viste, prendí cientos de antorchas y luces para ti

RON: Pero no una linterna

KURAMA: Haaaaaaaa, está bien olvídate de todos tus amigos

RON: Que? Porque?¨

KURAMA: El mocoso que salvaste la otra vez destruyo la estación, te queda destruir los satélites y robar la nave de O.D para llegar a tiempo antes del ataque

RON: Casi se me olvida, pero como sabes que tienen una nave

KURAMA: Aun que se pudieran crear a los guerreros y la copia del científico locoen la estaciónFatusdebió tener una forma de llegar hasta acá

RON: Entonces, ataco con todo la nave

KURAMA: Si atacas el satélite destruirás la nave y si te desconcentras el rarito de las sombras te atacara y podría ser mortal

RON: Entonces que hago?

KURAMA: Se me ocurre esto, primero…

En la realidad Ron dejo de atacar a Bruce y el cabello del rubio empezó a brillar a la vez que Ron ganaba velocidad convirtiéndose en un haz de luz difícil de seguir pero a la vez Bruce empezó a volverse igual de rápido logrando seguirlo pero sin lograr acercarse lo suficiente como para atacarlo, antes de que Bruce se diera cuenta ambos habían entrado en un campo de asteroides, mientras ron empezó a rodear a Bruce

BRUCE: Pelea, no me ganaras corriendo y escondiéndote, deja de huir y enfréntame

En aquel momento un enorme meteorito se movió hacia donde Bruce estaba

BRUCE: Aunque n o pueda destruir el meteoro puedo pasarlo

Bruce rápidamente se movió saliendo del rango del meteoro pero de repente noto que atrás del meteoro estaba Ron juntándolas dos manos mientras en el centro de estas una luz brillante iluminaba la cara de Ron, Bruce rápidamente se lanzó hacia atrás mientras juntaba sus dos manos poniéndolas en su pecho

BRUCE: Dos pueden jugar a esto

Ron mantenían sus dos ojos cerrados y una inmovilidad anormal para su forma de ser normal, hasta que de repente abrió sus ojos

KURAMA: Un ataque solar es la fuerza máxima, dale la forma que este en tu interior y nada te detendrá, es la máxima expresión de poder

RON: Técnica De Fuego Taladro Solar

Ron llevo sus dos manos al frente liberando la energía amarilla que logro reunir, mientras esta tomo forma circular como un tornado pero la espiral de la punta se fue contrayendo lo cual le dio forma de taladro rotando a gran velocidad

KURAMA: Que?(En la reja de Kurama un inmenso ojo amarillo se abrió) Esa es la forma espiral

Bruce al ver esto libero la energía de oscuro color que logro reunir pero esta tomo forma de esfera la cual fue fácilmente atravesada por el taladro de solar de Ron, el cual se dirigió directamente al pecho de Bruce a travesándolo, una tenue y casi imperceptible luz rojo rodeo la herida sin ser notada por Ron, quien viola explosión lanzando a Bruce lejos, Ron al ver esto quiso acercarse a Bruce rápidamente pero kurama hablo

KURAMA:Confía en mí, su cuerpo no es normal el estará bien, mas importante es tuoportunidad ve a la estación

RON: Seguro estará bien?, parece que eso lo golpeo duro

KURAMA: Deja de perder el tiempo, ese mocoso tiene una sombra que lo cuida

RON: Si tú lo dices está bien

Ron salió disparado para uno de los satélites, para poner fin al arma con mayor potencial destructivo de O.D, luego de unos minutos se había acercado lo suficiente para poder verla pero también veía a Erik y Fatus peleando

KURAMA: No llames su atención, o estarás en problemas, Fatus no dejara que vuelvan a la tierra fácilmente, si tenota hará tiempo y necesitas llegar a la guerra, estoy seguro que los otros mocosos te necesitaran

Ron se acercó a el satélite artificial y se pegó a la cubierta sin saber cómo entrar pero de repente una compuerta enorme se abría delante de ely de repente un ruido muy grande venia de su espalda y al voltear Fatus estaba chocando una de sus barras negras contra la espada plateada de Erik mientras ambos se acercaban sin despegar sus armas, se pudo oír

FATUS: Ronald que te parece si hacemos un acuerdo de paz por el momento

ERIK: Arrasa con todo, volveremos después de otra forma

Desde la compuerta surgió una nave bastante grande con dos poderosos propulsores en cada uno de sus alerones y tres propulsores más en su parte posterior, era todo negro con líneas rojas

FATUS: Lo que tienen enfrente es lo máximo de la tecnología de O.D, es lo último de lo último en tecnología, además que es la única forma de volver a casa que nos queda

ERIK: Entonces dejaras que rompamos tu juguete grande y luego nos iremos los tres a la tierra

RON: Cuatro, no podemos dejar a Bruce a la deriva

ERIK: Quien es Bruce?

FATUS: Es la persona con la que Ron peleaba, pero por lo que se no se mantendrá con vida por mucho tiempo más, que dicen de bajar nuestras armas y volver en paz

ERIK: El satélite no sobrevivirá a hoy

RON: No dejare a Bruce solo

FATUS: Que les parece si hablamos tranquilos, saque la nave en señal de paz

ERIK: No sé si la necesitemos para volver

KURAMA: La necesitan si quieren volver

RON: Que crees que quiera decir Erik

ERIK: Puedes preguntarme, yo también puedo escuchar a Kurama gracias al dragón negro que recibí de Kurama a través de Ron

RON: Podemos hablar con la mente

KURAMA: No con la mente, hablan a través de mi y no pienso soportar charlas vanas

ERIK: Mas importante Kurama puede usar la "bufanda" como cuando te regreso de aquella dimensión o como cuando el Sensei te mando al partido después de aquella pelea

RON: Pero como… cierto que viste algunos de mis recuerdos

KURAMA: Dejando de lado lo obvio,aun que Ron supiera hacer ese truco la bufanda no podrá viajar hasta la tierra tan lejos con ambos y yo no puedo viajar a través del espacio físico, tengo una conexión con este universo que use de faro guía para traer a Ron y solo puedo usarlo si ustedes dos estuvieran en otra dimensión

ERIK: Aun así somos dos yo mantengo ocupado a Fatus y tu separas la nave y destruimos los satélites

De repente una silueta apareció en la espalda de Ron y Erik y se escucho

FATUS: Parece que estoy siendo subestimado

Ron y Erik se voltearon mientras que en la jaula el ojo de Kurama se abrió, dejando a los tres mirando sorprendidos y atentos a Fatus, momentos antes en el HefestusFelix, Fukushima y Will estaban organizaban sus planes

FUKUSHIMA: Aun falta mucho para llegar

FELIX: Pero hay que aprovechar que las chicas se están cambiando en el cuarto

WILL: No creo que tarden, aprovechemos paraorganizar nuestros movimientos

R.C: No tardara, entren en las capsulas y hablaremos con calma sin que nos interrumpan

En aquel momento la puerta de la habitación de atrás se abrió y las cinco chicas salieron vistiendo lo mismo una remera roja con un pequeño dibujo de una llama en el pecho y un pantalón azul, a excepción de Kim quien tenía puesto su traje de combate con una mochila

CITA: Nosotras también pelearemos, porque no sé si me desagrada la idea

BONNIE: No, estas no son armas, verdad R.C

R.C: En efecto estas ropas no son armas, solo me permiten monitorear los signos vitales de aquellos que las tengan puestas y dado que Yuri y Kim irán a la pelea que se avecina y que ustedes insisten en estar cerca en la nave me veo obligado a exigirles que las usen

MONIQUE: Y que los chicos no irán?

YURI: Entiendo que Fukushima no desee pelear por alguien más que no sea el pero Will

MONIQUE: El es un agente de J.G no?

R.C: De hecho ellos necesitan cuidados médicos por lo que entraran en las capsulas y no saldrán de ahí por un buen rato, tal vez hasta que la lucha termine

YURI: Los veo bien

MONIQUE: Muy conveniente, no ¿?

BONNIE: Nos salvaron y ustedes se quejan

R.C: Mas tarde explicare su estado, por lo que dejen de acusarlos

KIM: Nadie está acusando a nadie

YURI: Y porque no está Ron con nosotros

MONIQUE: Esa es una buena pregunta

CITA: No creo que él sea capaz de no venir corriendo a ayudarnos

MONIQUE: Y menos no salvar a Kim

KIM: El solo está ocupado

BONNIE: Porque lo estas cubriendo

FELIX: Basta, todos estamos nerviosos, no debemos perder la calma y pelearnos buscando fantasmas que no están

YURI: SI, es verdad

BONNIE: Perdón

KIM: Recuerden que deben hacer como Ron y tomarse las noticias malas con calma y una sonrisa

WILL: De hecho esa no es una mala idea, si estuviera acá cambiaria el tema rápidamente y de una forma nada sutil

FELIX: Si, siempre logra mantener una situación en calma cortando la tencion, aun cuando el mismo pierde la calma

FUKUSHIMA: EL logra sacar lo mejor de cada persona

MONIQUE: Tal vez pero a él nunca le paso nada grave o triste, nunca lo veo deprimido

BONNIE: El siempre se esconde lo que malo o deprimente

YURI: Yo siempre he creído que es más como si no le diera importancia

MONIQUE: Tal vez pero lo repito nada realmente malo o traumático le a pasado

KIM: Eso no es verdad, el es una de las persona más fuertes de este mundo y ha pasado por mucho

BONNIE: Y tú que sabes de él, lo ignoras cuando tiene un problema y das por sentado que el siempre estará a tu lado, mientras el este cerca tu no le das la importancia que el merece

KIM: Eso no es verdad, el solo necesita libertad y confianza, es todo lo que necesita que le den

BONNIE: Eso me suena más a una escusa de alguien arrepentida

KIM: No lo digo en serio, el es igual a sus padres alguien que no puede estar quieto

FELIX: Yo he visto a sus padres y no son personas muy inquietas exactamente

WILL: Yo viví con ellos y viven en calma

FUKUSHIMA: Son lo opuestos a Ron en ese sentido

KIM: No me refiero a los Sres. Imparables, me refiero a los padres biológicos de Ron

R.C: Que? Que estás diciendo?

KIM: No lo sabían?... bueno no es como si Ron lo contara o pensara en eso pero Ron es… digamos que adoptado, supuestamente

R.C: Pero no tengo nada en registros o en cualquier base de datos en el planeta

KIM: Si no se bien los detalles pero Ron esta anotado como hijo biológico a pesar de que él… no tiene relación sanguínea ya que… bueno los Imparables no pueden… tener hijos

Un silencio se formo en el ambiente el cual después de unos segundos se rompió cuando…

FELIX: Porque nos lo cuentas, no es algo que Ron debería decirnos

KIM: El nunca piensa en ello por lo que no creo que lo cuente, además ustedes son sus amigos merecen saberlo

WILL: Y que sabes de sus padres?

MONIQUE: No seas mal educado, no es algo que Kim nos pueda decir

KIM: Bueno de hecho no se mucho

FUKUSHIMA: Todo huérfano quiere conocer a sus padres y Ron no es la excepción

KIM: Ron conoce a Logan el jefe de J.G y creo que es por sus padre pero no sé como

YURI: Esta no es una charla que deberíamos tener con Possible-san

CITA: Yo creo lo mismo, es algo que Ron debería ser quien nos lo diga

KIM: El jamás lo dirá

R.C: Tú conoces a su hermano mayor

BONNIE: Que hermano mayor?

MONIQUE: He estado en su casa el no tiene hermano mayor

YURI: Hana es su única hermana

KIM: No lo conozco en persona, pero si se que fue Arucard quien le conto a Ron todo lo que sabe sobre sus padres, pero a Ron le es imposible hablar sobre ellos

WILL: Ese nombre no me agrada nada

R.C: Ya estoy corriendo una búsqueda

FELIX: Aun falta bastante para tener a la vista la tierra, menos conectarse a redes… no crees

BONNIE: Eso es todo lo que sabes de Ron?

KIM: Que?

BONNIE: Hay algo más que no nos estás diciendo

KIM: Ron nunca hablara de esto con nadie o por lo menos no conmigo, pero sé que el hiso algo que aun lo persigue, algo que lo atormenta, algo que se arrepiente de haber hecho

FELIX: Basta de esta charla, el siempre sonríe y da lo mejor de si, hagamos lo mismo

R.C: Y para eso necesitan entrar en las capsulas

BONNIE: Antes que los efectos dañinos se muestren, no?

Los tres chicos entraron en las capsulas y en un parpadeo aparecieron en un campo, frente a ellos estaba Ron con el pelo plateado y un mechón negro atravesando su cara

FELIX: Ron?

R.C: No soy R.C tome esta forma para entrenar con ustedes

WILL: Genial, que poderes tienes

R.C: Usando la programación de uno de los jefes finales del juego de pelea Lucha Estelar

FUKUSHIMA: Bastante viejo no crees

R.C: Es el único que estaba en la mano para que pueda usar

FELIX: Bastara y que hacemos un dos contra dos

R.C: De hecho tengo dos programas más para que entrenen

De atrás de R.C aparecieron dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme de J.G

FUKUSHIMA: Se me asen conocidos

R.C: Estos programas de pelea, contienen frases pre programadas

WILL: Quienes son?

R.C: Les presento a las verdaderas formas humanas de Javoc Deberon y Abrahán Smith

FUKUSHIMA: Ellos aun están con vida?

WILL: Podemos conseguirles un cuerpo y tal vez

FELIX: Ellos no son inteligencia artificial

R.C: Pueden atacar y defenderse y tienen frases de los originales pero nada mas

WILL: Pero porque?

FUKUSHIMA: Quieres usar su recuerdo para que

R.C: Ellos dijeron que en la pelea no usaron con inteligencia y habilidad sus… técnica, solo las hicieron más grandes y poderosas, lo cual podría terminar por matarlos y aun mas en una guerra, en la que necesitan hacer mucho daño con mínimo cansancio

FELIX: Y como es que tienes estos programas preparados

R.C: Se los iban a dar para que ustedes entrenen cuando ellos no estuvieran cerca

WILL: Es momento de entrenar

FUKUSHIMA: Todos en el mismo campo

Un ruido muy grande se escucho a lo lejos donde se vieron un parque aparecer en un costado y al otro lado un bosque enorme

R.C: No, ustedes sigan a sus compañeros de sparring, yo y Félix nos quedamos aquí, una cosa más, recuerden que tendrán la nueva tecnología la cual estará su disposición cundo estemos legando

FELIX: Has estado diciéndonos sobre esta nueva tecnología, estas… cuelleras son tan importantes

Rodeando el cuello de Félix, muy ceñido a este había una cuellera que apenas si daba una vuelta y apenas sobresalían de él cuello de los chicos, era verde y tenía un punto con líneas saliendo este, cada una de las líneas eran de distintos colores, Félix y Will eran blancas y Fukushima era negra

R.C: Las cuelleras tienen varias habilidades que serán de mucha ayuda

FELIX: si tu lo dices

De regreso a la jaula de Kurama donde Ron, Erik e incluso Kurama miraban asombrados a Fatus quien había entrado en la habitación del cristal

FATUS: Esto es lo que estaba en el Titán Original, aquel orgullo para O.D

ERIK: Como entraste aquí?

KURAMA: La máscara intenta acercarse a Ron

FATUS: Vamos, no sean así, solo soy un invitado

RON: Espera, si él puede entrar en mi mente yo puedo entrar en la suya

ERIK: No creo que eso funcione

Ron salto tratando de tocar a Fatus y al hacerlo una luz brillante deslumbró a todos y Ron y Fatus desaparecieron

ERIK: No están, lo logro, está en la mente de Fatus

KURAMA: No, están afuera lo que me da esta rara oportunidad, al parecer Ron y el de la máscara regresaron a la realidad

ERIK: Me voy

KURAMA: Espera

ERIK: Que quieres?

KURAMA: Puedo sentirlo, el mocoso de la máscara no es una persona, es algo más y aun mas importante es inmortal, no veo su muerte de forma natural

ERIK: Que?

KURAMA: A menos que alcances la inmortalidad, nunca le podrás ganar

ERIK: Pero eso es imposible, yo debo matarlo, para cumplir con mi venganza

KURAMA: Pero la inmortalidad esta a tu alcance muy fácilmente, en este momento

ERIK: Que, de que estás hablando?

KURAMA: Recuerda mis palabras de aquel día…

ERIK: Que día? Aunque no hay muchos días en los que hayamos hablado

KURAMA: Lo último que te dije la primera vez que me viste, sobre cuántos años vivirías

ERIK: (Recordando repitió)Además podrás vivir, la misma cantidad de años que Ron

KURAMA: Si Ron vive eternamente tu también

ERIK: Y cómo quieres que Ron viva por siempre?

KURAMA: Si lo congelas en el espacio usando algo como el cristal que usaron en las mocosas de antes, Ron no morirá y si lo dejas flotando en el espacio escondido en un campo lleno de meteoros donde nadie entra

ERIK: El vivirá por siempre flotando en el espacio y luego que, mi pelea se vuelve eterna

KURAMA: Cuando logres tu meta solo vuelves a buscarlo y lo regresas a la tierra y listo, que el regrese a un planeta sin peleas

ERIK: Estas loco, el es…

KURAMA: Un tonto Amigo o solo alguien que te recluto sin que te dieras cuenta

ERIK: Ninguna de las dos, yo no tengo amigos, el solo comparte mi meta

KURAMA: Y que tal que te ayude de la mejor forma que se te pueda ocurrir, dándote el tiempo que necesitas para estar a la par con Fatus

ERIK: Silencio, yo me voy, solo dices estupideces

KURAMA: Se que erigirás y cuando lo hagas no te arrepentirás

Erik desaparecía mientras escuchaba aquellas idea meterse en su mente, al volver a la realidad vio a Ron peleando con Fatus quien no usaba las habilidades de la máscara para pelear

ERIK: La intangibilidad no sirve conmigo gracias a la espada plateada pero porque no la usa con Ron, de Repente Ron se alejo de Fatus y luego salió disparado hacia este chocando la frente de Ron con la máscara ocasionando un destello de luz

ERIK: Porque la mascara reacciona cada vez que Ron la toca?

RON: Erik entra en la nave y aléjala de la cosa con forma de T mientras yo distraigo a Fatus

ERIK: Es un plan de Kurama verdad?

RON: Si, pero no es mal plan

Erik manteniendo las últimas palabras de Kurama haciendo eco por su cabeza golpeo el satélite haciendo un hueco en el casco entrando en este, se encontró con cientos de jaulas vacías, hasta que llego a un panel de control donde encontró una descripción de la función de los tres satélites, el primero, donde estaban era donde Víctor había preparado experimentos para crear vida artificial los cuales habían sido recientemente enviados en su mayoría a la tierra, era el ejercito que atacaría J.G, el segundo era el satélite que enviaba los meteoros a la tierra, era en su mayoría defensa ya que el sistema que movía las grandes extensiones de roca era un pequeño cubo en la parte superior del satélite y el resto era solo la defensa del mismo y el ultimo de los satélites en forma de T parecía ser un analizador de algo que O.D encontró flotando en el espacio y no supieron como catalogar y lo peor es que no pudieron tocarlo ya que tenía un escudo de alguna clase defendiéndolo y cubriéndolo

ERIK: Pasare todos los datos de los tres satélites a una unidad de memoria

Erik se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna y empezó a buscar maldiciendo, hasta que encontró memorias vacías en uno de los cajones

ERIK Genial, espero que no tarde demasiado

En 15 minutos Erik copio los datos de la computadora y separo la nave negra que se llamaba NB-1437 y salió corriendo para que la nave no se despegue sin él, pero encontró mientras buscaba la salida una habitación con cristales en sus repisas, cristales iguales a los que usaron para atrapar a Kim y las demás chicas, cuando Erik reconoció el cristal tomo dos

ERIK: A uno no puedo matar y al otro no me conviene matar

Erik salió corriendo hasta encontrar la salida y al salir se encontró con Ron y Fatus aferrándose a la nave la cual empezaba a prepararse para iniciar el largo viaje a la tierra directo al gran choque entre J.G y O.D, Erik ataco a Fatus con su espada quien termino contra la pared, aun el gran jefe de O.D estaba casado

FATUS: Esta bien, no puedo frenar el código de autodestrucción y estar en la nave al mismo tiempo que peleo con ambos me calmare y dejare que hagan su jugada

ERIK: No, te destruiré y nada me calmara

RON: Calma, no podemos dejarlo en el espacio y dijo que dejara que destruyamos las cosas esas que R.C dijo que debíamos destruir

ERIK: No puedes confiar en él, solo le interesa fortalecer a O.D y nada más, solo quiere tener al ejército más grande de la historia bajo su mando

RON: Y eso para que, quiere conquistar el mundo o que

FATUS: No soy un Ego maniaco que quiere conquistar el mundo

RON: No lo pareces para mí, pero tampoco está bien que dañes a la gente para crear un ejército para hacer nada

ERIK: No confíes en el, está jugando contigo

RON: Cálmate Erik, aun cuando sea así no podemos dejar a alguien vagando en el espacio solo porque sí, eso no estaría bien

Mientras Erik y Ron discutían Fatus se movió rápidamente poniéndose delante de la NB-1437 y saco dos barras negras cuando un pequeño meteoro ataco la ultima nave que podría llevarlos a la tierra al ver esto Erik y Ron se acercaron a la nave

ERIK: Que está pasando, porque meteoros vienen en esta dirección

FATUS: Alguien activo el golpe de los cielos apuntando a esta dirección

RON: Hagamos de cuenta que no se qué significa eso?

ERIK: La maquina que envía meteoros esta activa y para que no lo olvides la nave está preparándose para un impulso masivo en minutos saldrá disparada a la tierra y debemos estar adentro o no abra un tercer viaje

En aquel momento una roca estaba por golpear a Ron cuando Fatus apareció destruyéndola y salvando al rubio

FATUS: Estuvo cerca, será mejor que no te desconcentres

ERIK: Porque?, lo salvaste?

KURAMA: Casi, sin poder, pronto no te podre mantener vivo en el espacio sin aire, abandona al de la máscara y al mocoso de las sombras y estarás bien, ya cumpliste todos tus deberes

ERIK: Ron debemos irnos, pronto

RON: Dentro de la nave debe haber trajes que podamos usar, me pondré uno e iré por Bruce

ERIK: Mantén ese pensamiento aquí viene una enorme

Ron vio una Roca enorme del tamaño de un campo de futbol yendo directo a la nave

RON: Erik échame una mano

ERIK: Porque siempre te tengo que ayudar yoooo

Tanto en Ron como en Erik brillaron sus marcas de Dragón a la vez que tiraban sus puños para atrás, Fatus tiro sus manos para atrás la cual empezó a brillar

RON: Puño del Dragón brillante

ERIK: El golpe del Dragón oscuro

FATUS: El impacto del Dragón del trueno negro

De Ron salió un Dragón amarillo directo al meteoro, de Erik salió un Dragón negro que se dirigió al meteoro y de Fatus salió un trueno que casi tenia forma de Dragón el cual se reunió al de Ron y al de Erik para atacar los tres al meteoro, destruyéndolo en pedazos

FATUS: Si permito que ataque la nave no podremos volver

Distraído por el meteoro y el ataque de los dragones que acababan de hacer no se dio cuenta que Erik lanzo un pequeño cristal a Fatus el cual se Adhirió a la espalda de este, creciendo y cubriéndolo

ERIK: Con esto nos lo llevaremos y podremos tenerlo en custodia

RON: Pongámoslo en la nave

Ron y Erik lo entraron pero cuando Iván a asegurarlo

FATUS: No se molesten caballeros, puedo salir por mi mismo

ERIK: Que?, como es posible?

Fatus se volvió intangible y salió del cristal

FATUS: Fácil no pueden frenarme mentalmente y la máscara puede sacarme

ERIK: No…no…nonononooooooooo

En ese momento varias explosiones fuertes se sintieron sacudiendo con fuerza la nave

RON: Que es eso

FATUS: El satélite que tenía el núcleo del dispositivo del golpe de los cielos, el que enviaba los meteoros a la tierra, pronto dejara de funcionar pero por lo que veo alguien está jugando con nosotros no Volstein

En la pantalla de la nave apareció Acua-Voltein

ACUAVOLTEIN: Perdón Jefe (Dijo irónicamente), me están dejando sin juguetes para divertirme así que configure el núcleo de las armas para que exploten atacando con todo lo que tienen

La nave empezó a sacudirse aun más fuerte que nunca

El último ataque de esa máquina enviara un meteoro aun más fuerte que el planeta mismo, aun que tengo que admitir que no estoy seguro de que tenga la fuerza para completar el ataque por lo que explote el satélite que llamaste la cuna ya que nada interesante quedaba pero aun así no pude dañar su nave por lo que separe todas las cubiertas de la caja de pandora y las ubique en su camino para el despegue, y despegan no podrán llegar a la tierra ya que destruiré la nave

ERIK: Que es la Caja de Pandora

FATUS: O.D encontró flotando en el espacio lo que parece ser alguna clase de nave alienígena y quisimos estudiarla, pero nunca pudimos

En la pantalla apareció una imagen de una nave era roja alargada con la punta redondeada, tenía dos salientes y en la última saliente era circular, de repente un golpe se sintió dentro de la nave, cuando Erik y Fatus e incluso Acua-Volstein vieron de donde venia el golpe notaron a Ron que había golpeado una de las paredes de la nave mientras que en su cara se veía enojo su frente se arrugaba sus dientes se apretaban y sus ojos, sus ojos cambiaron su pupila cambiaba tomando la forma de una espiral

RON: No deben meterse con cosas que no entienden

ERIK: Es la primera vez que lo veo tan enojado

FATUS: Que es esa pupila giratoria y que sabes de esa… nave?

RON: No sé nada, vamos tenemos que buscar a Bruce y destruir a las armas

FATUS: Suerte para ustedes que el cristal no funciona conmigo

ERIK: SI, es bueno que el cristal no sirva con un inmortal

Los tres salieron y empezaron a destruir las armas que apuntaban a la nave mientras Erik se mantenía silencioso, y enfrascado en sus pensamientos

FATUS: Apúrate o la nave iniciara el viaje sin nosotros

Cuando terminaron de destruir las armas Erik vio a Ron y agarro algo de su bolsillo, lo saco apretando su mano, tenía una decisión que hacer pero pensaba que solo un camino le quedaba, Erik tiro el segundo y último de los cristales que saco del satélite a Ron y cuando este estaba por tocar a Ron Bruce salió de la nada golpeando a Ron, del pecho de Bruce una tenue luz roja salía mientras que en su mano derecha tenia arena reunida en forma de garra y en la izquierda tenia un pegamento verde en forma de látigo

BRUCE: Aun tengo más secretos para pelear, no dejare que destruyas este mundo

El cristal que Erik tiro le dio a Bruce en la cara Adhiriéndose y creciendo

BRUCE: Que es esto? No alto! Tengo que salvarlos! No puedo dejar que todo el mundo muera!

Bruce estaba contenido, Fatus se acerco a Erik junto a Ron

FATUS: Esa fue una muy rápida y cuidadosa respuesta

RON: Gracias Erik, ni yo note cuando él se acerco

FATUS: tienes más cristales

ERIK: Sabes que no funcionan contigo

FATUS: Pero funcionan con seres humanos normales

ERIK: Estas insinuando algo, te recuerdo que tu eres nuestro enemigo y que te destruiremos

RON: Calma volvamos los tres a la nave y a casa, aun tenemos más cosas que arreglar

ERIK: Como puedes tener a tu peor enemigo adelante y aun así seguir normalmente tu vida

FATUS: Mas me preocupa las últimas palabras de Bruce, al parecer Víctor no me ha contado algunas cosas

En ese momento la nave empezó a liberar un ruido en señal de que los motores entraban en la fase final del arranque para el viaje

FATUS: Rápido o no podremos regresar

Ron agarro el cristal de Bruce y lo llevo adentro de la nave Fatus se puso a asegurarlo para que no se sacuda en el viaje rompiendo con paneles ni lastimando a alguien, aun cuando los presentes no podrían ser lastimados

FATUS: Supongo que no dejaran que me lo quede para mi organización

ERIK: No, si tú lo quieres, no te lo daremos… Ron porque peleabas con este muchacho

Ron miraba desde una compuerta trasera la nave alienígena que había salido de la caja de pandora

RON: No se, el cristal de repente fue como si no tuviera más opción, cuando tome conciencia estaba peleando con él y Félix y los chicos estaban en problemas

ERIK: Y aun así lo estas salvando

RON: Sabes que no hay maldad en mi, soy todo amor y paz

Dijo Ron golpeando su pecho suavemente para luego volver a observar detenida y atentamente la nave alienígena

KURAMA: Cierra la compuerta pronto no te podre mantener con vida sin aire

Mientras que Erik estaba desconcentrado el cristal de Bruce se rompió y una energía oscura girando se reunió rápidamente en su mano

BRUCE: Una última vez cae al espacio

Bruce lanzo la energía golpeando a Ron pero este antes de caer se logro agarrar de una palanca, Bruce noto esto y quiso volver a atacar pero de su espalda salió Fatus quien puso sus manos en el pecho de Bruce y cadenas salieron de las manos de Fatus las cuales se volvieron negras, las cadenas aprisionaron a Fatus y a Bruce

FATUS: Rápido ayúdalo, no le queda mucho tiempo, pronto necesitara aire, pero desde el espacio la copia acuática de Víctor Voltein apareció

ACUAVOLTEIN: Tú no te irás a ninguna parte

La copia luego de volverse liquida empezó a cubrir a Ron y lo que fue peor se fue volviendo hielo atrapando a Ron quien era solo mantenido por su mano derecha aferrándose tanto como pudiera a la palanca

RON: Haaaaaaaa… suéltame tengo que regresar, me necesitan

FATUS: Ayúdalo, rápido

Erik se acerco a Ron pero cuando lo izo lo único sin cubrir era la mano derecha de Ron la cual poco a poco estaba siendo cubierta

KURAMA: Alto, puedo sentirlo, Ron estará bien, es aun más fuerte que la cristalización, con esto Ron no morirá, solo debes soltar la mano de Ron

Los dedos de la mano de Ron se fueron soltando, poco a poco Ron estaba cayendo

FATUS: Sálvalo, no podemos dejar que muera

KURAMA: Ellos lo quieren para algo, tus enemigos… aquellos que juraste destruir con tus propias manos están ordenándote que lo salves, que harás, en unos segundos Ron se soltara y tu cerraras la compuerta y los tres volverán a su planeta, ellos no quieren que alcances la inmortalidad

Erik extendió su mano pero nunca llegaba a tocara Ron, casi como si alguien agarrara su mano y no dejara que salvara a aquel rubio

ERIK: El salvo mi vida

BRUCE: Si él vive todo el mundo morirá

FATUS: El es necesario, es más importante que cualquier otra persona, debes salvarlo

Kurama había dejado de hablar y Erik ya no escuchaba lo que le decían el tiempo se detuvo, ese segundo duro una eternidad. Mientras Erik veía detenidamente casi como si pasaran una foto detrás de otra el último de los dedos de Ron soltándose y el rubio tímido, distraído, infantil, amigable, crédulo, confiado y por sobre todas las cosas buena persona caer a la frialdad del espacio, sin que nadie lo ayude, Erik pudo recordar la cara de Ron sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano mientras una palabras hicieron eco en su mente

RON: Desde hoy tú eres mi amigo, yo confiare en ti, con mi vida

La compuerta se cerro Fatus soltó a Bruce y se acerco a la compuerta

FATUS: No… no… no… no puedo perderte a ti también… NNNOoooooooooooooo

Fatus estaba listo para golpear la puerta cuando de su espalda Bruce lo tomo y libero una enorme cantidad de energía la cual dejo a los tres guerreros inconscientes, a la vez Erik recordaba la primer noche que fue a la casa de Ron, cuando entro en su cuarto después de hablar con los padres del rubio

ERIK: No les importas para nada

RON: No es eso, ellos confían en mí

ERIK: Si tu lo dices, aun que sabes que te traicionare verdad, digo ya he intentado matarte y aun que ahora no puedo matarte aun puedo hacer varias cosas malas que no implican matarte

RON: No, tu no harás nada malo contra mí ni contra nadie, se que eres bueno, solo que has pasado por cosas malas, no te preocupes, confió en ti

ERIK: Ese será el peor de tus errores

RON: (Estiro su mano) Desde hoy tú eres mi amigo, yo confiare en ti, con mi vida

ERIK: Porque estiras tu mano?

RON: No necesitas ayuda para subir a la cama de arriba de la cucheta

ERIK: No digas bobadas, yo duermo abajo, ya es malo que tenga que dormir en un sótano

RON: No es tan malo, jajaja

ERIK: Solo recuerda yo te traicionare y no será mi culpa

RON: Bien, pero recuerda, que cuando pase se que te sentirás mal

R.C: Nooo, no puedes dejar que el te traicione, es malo idea que no te quejes

Volviendo a la realidad antes de que Erik perdiera por completo la conciencia murmuro

ERIK: Tenias razón pero aun así no me culpes yo te lo dije


	30. 30-One Frozeen and llegando a casa

Aclaración: No obtengo ni gano nada de esta publicación y ninguno de los personajes son míos

One Frozeen and llegando a casa  
-Black-Boy-

-capitulo 30-

En la casa de los Possibles, se habían juntado en la sala, a acompañarlos, los padres de Ron además de los padres de Bonnie y la madre de Félix quienes se acercaron para hacerle compañía a los Possibles en tan difícil momento en que su hija Kim había sido raptada por Fatus

ANNE: Gracias por la compañía

SR. IMPARABLE: No te preocupes debemos ayudarnos en lo que podamos

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Y quien ayudara a mi pobre Bombón?

Sra. RENTON: Cálmese seguro que su hija estará bien ya verá como todo terminara bien

JAMES: Si, la señora de Justicia Global dijo que la salvarían

JYM: j.G junto un equipo de rescate y la irán a buscar

TYM: Y seguro que Black-Boy ayudara

Sr. IMPARABLE: Deben confiar en que regresaran a salvo

James se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo

JAMES: Pero aun así me gustaría ir, no me agrada que no me dejen ver el equipo que irá a buscarla

En ese momento desde la cocina entro Wally a la sala

WALLY: No se preocupen por esa clase de cosas, mejor dejen que les alcance una bebida caliente

ANNE: Tu nos prepararas algo ¿?

WALLY: No sean absurdos

JAMES: Pero acabas de ofrecernos…

WALLY: Mi asistente Walter les preparo algo

Desde la cocina entro un joven de la misma edad que Wally con pantalones negros una remera violeta que en el pecho tenía una W negra y encima una corona y en su mano sostenía una bandeja con varias tazas de Té, las cuales repartió entre los presentes

WALTER: Buen día dejen me presento soy el asistente de Wallace tercero me llamo Walter Bulls es un honor conocer dos grandes mentes de esta época y si necesitaran algo en este difícil momento solo díganlo y los ayudare en la forma en que se me haga posible

Sr. IMPARABLE: Por eso no fuiste con Ron, tenias que esperar a tu asistente

WALLY: Claro, tenía que esperarlos… a los dos

Sra. IMPARABLE: Los dos?

Desde la cocina apareció otro sujeto vestido igual que Walter e igual de joven

WALLY: El es mi Chofer, se llama Ryushi Ketaro

Ryushi: Por favor díganme Ryushi, para ayudarles en lo que pueda

Sr ROCKWALLER: Tal vez este mal que pregunte pero acaso eres amigo de los Possible

WALLY: Perdón por mis modales soy el último príncipe del gran país…

Fue cortado por Anne

ANNE: Hace tiempo Kim ayudo a Wally porque querían matarlo

Sr. IMPARABLE: En el transcurso se volvió amigo de Ron y actualmente estaba visitándolo cuando toda esta situación empezó

WALLY: Y Ron tubo ciertas cuestiones de las que ocuparse y yo bueno debía esperar por mis dos asistentes quienes estaban en misiones y volvieron recientemente

JAMES: Ahora que lo escucho, Ron seguro intentara meterse en la misión de J.G para rescatar a Kimita o tratara de conseguir una nave para ir el solo… perdón tengo que llamar al centro espacial

El padre de Kim saco su celular para llamar a su trabajo en el centro espacial de Mithleton para revisar que el joven Ronald no tomara una decisión apurada

WALLY: Y que saben del equipo de rescate?

ANNE: Juntaron a ninjas y agentes y a héroes es todo lo que nos dijeron

SR: ROCKWALLER: Aun así no me agrada que nadie me explique donde esta mi hija

ANNE: Y aun peor que los padres de Monique a los que no pudimos localizar

Sra. IMPARABLE: O A los padres de la chica Zita

En ese momento apareció caminando la pequeña Hana siendo seguida por el ratopin Rufus

Sra. IMPARABLE: Ven aquí pequeña

RUFUS: Juegos… basta (Moviéndose muy mareado)

La Sra. Imparable tomo a su hija en sus brazos levantándola

HANA: Ron dormido, despertar

SRA: IMPARBLE: No te preocupes Ron no está dormido solo está ocupado con algo, el está bien, ya verás que dentro de poco el aparecerá como siempre cansado con hambre pero sano y a salvo

ANNE: Como hacen eso?

SRA. IMPARABLE: Que cosa?

Sra. RENTON: Confiar tanto en que Ron va a volver a salvo

Todos se quedaron viendo a la madre del joven Félix

Sra. RENTON: Digo, por todo lo de las misiones y acompañar a Kim

Sr. IMPARABLE: Un padre debe confiar en sus hijos, siempre está el miedo de que les pase algo malo pero uno solo puede confiar y esperar por sus hijos que regresen a salvo

En ese momento entra en la habitación el padre de Kim

JAMES: Es lo mismo que le digo a Anne, Kim regresara a salvo porque ella es una Possible

Sr. IMPARABLE: No ellos regresaran porque saben que los estamos esperando

JAMES: No se cómo hacen para confiar tanto en su hijo

Sr. IMPARABLE: Nosotros prometimos darle solo dos cosas Confianza y Libertad

Sra. IMPARABLE: Y se lo daremos, el hará lo que debe y regresara con nosotros

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Y si no regresara?

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Y si estuvieran mal en darle confianza y libertad

Sr. IMPARABLE: El es mi hijo y siempre confiare en sus decisiones

Sra. IMPARABLE: Lo cuidamos y lo criamos y le daremos toda la libertad que podamos

Sr. IMPARABLE: Para bien o para mal

Sra. IMPARABLE: En las buenas o malas

Sres. IMPARABLE: Somos una familia

HANA: Familia

RUFUS: Ron regresa

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Entonces déjenme hacerles una pregunta mas, no tendrán de casualidad algún pariente llamado Ronald

Sr. IMPARABLE: No, Ron es el único en la familia

Sr. ROCKWALLER: Ya veo, está bien

Mientras en el Hefestus el cual estaba cerca de la tierra

R.C: Señoritas prepárense no falta mucho para nuestra llegada, primero dejaremos a Bonnie, Zita y Monique en la casa de Kim pero por lo pronto está entrando una transmisión de la base de J.G, en una de las pantallas apareció la directora

Dra. DIRECTORA: Es bueno ver que están todos a salvo

KIM: Dr. Directora estamos llegando la base está por

Dra. DIRECTORA: Si Logan ya nos lo ha contado, estamos preparando una trampa para hacerles creer que tienen la delantera

KIM: Estoy en camino

Dra. DIRECTORA: Antes que nada perdona

KIM: Porque?

Dra. DIRECTORA: Juntamos al Equipo Go, a los Titanes de lo Imposible, a agentes especiales e incluso algunos graduados de la Yamanuchi pero cuando llego el mensaje que revelaba tu localización Logan nos contacto y reorganizamos nuestros planes, ustedes están bien

KIM: Si, iremos para allá y hablaremos en persona, ahora debo llamar a mi casa

Dra. DIRECTORA: Bien, ten cuidado, te esperamos

La comunicación se corto

KIM: R.C puedes comunicarme con mis padres

R.C: Claro pero no les des muchos datos, se preocuparan mas e igual ya estoy mandando datos a Logan para poder sincronizar nuestros movimientos

KIM: Claro, solo los calmare

En la casa de los Possibles el televisor se prendió solo llamando la atención de todos y de los parlantes la voz de R.C se escucho

R.C: Buenas tardes soy un amigo de Black-Boy, me alegra anunciar que la Señorita Kim esta con nosotros, los comunicare pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay muchas actividades y poco tiempo

KIM: Mama, papa

JAMES: Kimi, como estas?, si te lastimaron o te dañaron yo…

KIM: Papa estoy bien, no me hicieron nada, estuve dormida casi todo el tiempo

ANNE: donde estas?

KIM: Estoy en la nave de Black-Boy con Bonnie, Monique, Yuri y Zita

ANNE: No pudimos comunicarnos con los padres de Monique y Zita pero si encontramos a los padres de Bonnie, están acá

Sra. ROCKWALLER: Mi Bombón está contigo

En ese momento en la pantalla aparecieron las demás chicas

BONNIE: Si mama estoy aquí y sana

MONIQUE: Bombón!(Dijo riendo)

ANNE: Nos tranquiliza ver que están bien

KIM: Si, pero aun no podemos ir a casa, debemos atender una cosa mas

ANNE: Kim, dime con quién estas?

KIM: Félix, Will y Fukushima est…

R.C: Si se me permite interferir los jóvenes están fuera de peligro solo estoy corriendo una revisación médica corta en sus cuerpos, para mayor tranquilidad

Sin que nadie oyera Zita se acerco y le pregunto a Monique

ZITA: Las remeras no pueden revisarnos físicamente?

MONIQUE: Por lo que se hasta la pantalla puede revisarnos físicamente, no que me agrade

ZITA: Entonces porque los chicos necesitan estar en las cámaras

JAMES: Me sorprende que no hayan usado mi Kepler para ir a buscarlas

KIM: No, Black-Boy tiene su propia nave

JAMES: No lo digo por el chico de negro, que espero que no esté muy cerca de ti

ANNE: James!

JAMES: Solo digo, no me agrada que un chico del que no sé nada ande por ahí con Kimita

ANNE: Sabes que ese no es el problema

KIM: Igual no se preocupen estoy en la nave de Black-Boy, aun que él no está con nosotros

WALLY: Que? Están en la nave de Black-Boy pero él no está hay

KIM: Wally, no sabía que estabas en casa

WALLY: Si tuve que quedarme a esperar a mis asistentes

KIM: Tienes asistentes? Guau, vendrían bien para nosotros 8

ANNE: 8, Ron no está con ustedes?

KIM: No

WALLY: Y Black-Boy tampoco?

R.C: Disculpen la interrupción pero preferiría que no le digieran a nadie sobre la ausencia de Black-Boy, el nos alcanzara más tarde, cuando termine

ANNE: Donde está el?

R.C: Se quedo junto con Erik en el satélite encargándose de destruirlo

JAMES: La idea de que Erik se quede en el espacio no me desagrada

ANNE: Peo dejar solo al pobre chico no me parece bueno

KIM: Yo pienso igual pero está acostumbrado a que confíen en el además de que siempre le dan mucha libertad, el quería quedarse y lo hiso y ahora debo confiar en que cuando lo necesitemos el regresara para ayudar, como siempre

Sra. RENTON: Eso suena como si lo conocieras de hace mucho tiempo

HANA: Ron Dormido

RUFUS: Despierta

KIM: Ron no está durmiendo, pero no te preocupes pequeña Hana, pronto volveremos todos

R.C: Perdón pero no queda tiempo nos acercamos

KIM: Esta bien, nos vemos pronto, cuídense

JAMES: Esperaremos a que vuelvas sana y salva

ANNE: A ti y todos

La comunicación se fue, dejando a los padres de Kim más tranquilos de lo que estaban al comienzo

ANNE: Ella está bien

Sra. IMPARABLE: Te lo dije, ella está bien

JAMES: Si pero aun no ha vuelto

Sr. IMPARABLE: Pero lo hará, solo nos queda esperar

El ambiente se calmo tras la llamada de Kim pero aun se sentía la preocupación en el ambiente, mientras que en el Hefestus

BONNIE: No te interesa saber donde esta Ron?

KIM: Ron hará lo que siempre hace, aparecer en el momento en que más lo necesitemos con una loca idea y pensando en alguna tonta idea como siempre, el es así

R.C dejando eso a un lado falta poco para llegar

Mientras en la base de Justicia Global cerca de Mithleton en la pieza donde mantenían en custodia a Legión el guerrero que controlo a cuatro de las cinco sombras para atacar a una escuela donde fue detenido por un hombre en traje de hurón, el Sr Timoty Nort quien también estaba internado en la base por su estado de salud el cual era agravado su edad mas allá de las heridas de su cuerpo, además en la base se encontraba inconsciente uno de los Titanes de O.D una de las bestias más peligrosas de las que O.D disponía, en aquella base una gente andaba acercándose a la pieza en la que estaba el hombre conocido como Legión atado por gruesas bandas que lo rodeaban uniéndolo a la cama y al acercarse

AGENTE: Es lamentable ver a una de las Gemas Demonio se apaga por terminar atrapada por un desconocido, pero mis órdenes son despertarlo y lo mejor para hacer eso es con una buena distracción pero primero debería reconocerme y despertar, yo Duke no tengo todo el día para usted

El guerrero abrió sus ojos y miro a Duke

DUKE: Estamos preparando una invasión, pero primero lo liberare

LEGION: Y que esperas sácame de aquí

DUKE: Habrá una explosión, según mis cálculos del alcance de la explosión no llegara hasta esta habitación

LEGION: Perfecto pero sácame ya quiero, vengarme, aplastare a tantos como pueda

DUKE: No sé si es buena idea, la base esta extrañamente vacía, apenas si encontré gente al entrar y después de inyectar al Titán con el iniciador de su explosivo no he visto a nadie

LEGION: Seguramente mantienen menos gente en caso de que yo me escape, para limitar la cantidad de gente bajo mi control bajo una amenaza

DUKE: Ciertamente parece una idea aceptable pero aun así, no me convence

LEGION: Libérame en este instante

Duke metió su dedo dentro de las ataduras y los rompió fácilmente, alarmas empezaron a sonar y luces se prendían y apagaban, cuando una enorme explosión arraso con la mitad de la base la cual estaba escondida bajo la tierra, la cual al quedo en ruinas y de estas salieron saltando dos figuras las cuales se pararon fuera de los escombros

LEGION: No sabía que los Titanes podrían crear una onda de explosión tan grande

DUKE: Con un líquido se puede iniciar una reacción que convierte al Titán en una bomba

LEGION: Con esto de verdad sorprendimos a Justicia y con suerte nos deshicimos de ese viejo

DUKE: Mire bien Maestro Legión

Legión se acerco al borde en donde estaban las ruinas y vio escombros a montones, vio cables sueltos y tubos e incluso metal despedazado como si hubiera sido arrancado

LEGION: Lo veo, mucha destrucción

DUKE: Acaso no ve como nos están preparando una emboscada

LEGION: De que hablas?

DUKE: Que es lo que falta? Que es lo que no se ve ni adentro ni afuera

Legión nuevamente empezó a ver dentro y luego a su alrededor

LEGION: No hay nadie

DUKE: No hay gente herida no hay gente ayudando a los heridos e incluso no hay gente que por la explosión su cuerpo salió volando e incluso no hay gente ayudando a los heridos o buscándolos

LEGION: Tal vez la explosión acabo con todos los agentes disponibles

DUKE: No hay evidencias de conexiones energéticas activas, cortaron todo lo que pudiera empeorar la situación, además la explosión según creo solo debía acabar con la mitad de la base, la otra mitad debe estar dañada pero sin golpes graves, aparte una base mueve agentes durante las 24 horas del día, es difícil pensar que simplemente nadie escucho la explosión y volvió para ayudar

LEGION: Pero entonces que está pasando?

DUKE: Ellos ya saben de nuestro plan

En ese momento aparecieron del cielo cientos de naves y de una de ellas salió la Dr. Directora

Dr. DIRECTORA: Creyeron que sería tan fácil

DUKE: No, pero me sorprende que evacuaran tan rápido a su gente

LEGION: Son muchos aliados para que yo controle

Dra. DIRECTORA: Esta vez nosotros ganaremos

DUKE: Dejaron que arrase con la mitad de su base a propósito

Las naves empezaron a bajar y pronto un ejército se mostro ante aquel dúo de malvados

DUKE: Querían que nos deshagamos del Titán

LEGION: Son muchos agentes para controlar

DUKE: No son solo agentes, veo que también está el equipo que supongo buscaría a la joven Possible, el símbolo de paz que mi Señor Fatus se llevo

Dra. DIRECTORA: Eres muy sagaz para entender las situaciones

DUKE: No mandaron a sus hombres, debe haber ido Black-Boy sin decirles nada y el averiguo nuestro plan para atacar la base, puede ser que estén solos

LEGION: Eso no importa, ahora tengo enfrente mío a mis nuevos soldados

DUKE: Maestro Legión no se mueva, deben tener algún plan para contraatacar o no se mostrarían

Legión Salió corriendo hacia donde estaban reunidos los agentes

LEGION: Todas las personas del mundo son mis juguetes

Legión trato de tocar a los agentes cuando ninjas sacaron cadenas y las tensaron empujándolo, rápidamente agentes sacaron esposas laser y se las lanzaron las cuales se pegaron a Legión, en segundos ellos habían capturado a Legión

DUKE: Le dije que no se apure

En ese momento varios hombres saltaron de atrás de Duke y rodearon a legión golpeando a los agentes que estaban cerca

AGENTES: Quienes son?

De atrás de Duke apareció una chica llevando un vestido rojo con las letras G.D en el pecho

Dra. DIRECTORA: Quienes son

DUKE: Deje le presento a la segunda Gema Demonio, Crona

CRONA: Dejan a mi hermano en paz o mis guerreros los mataran a todos

Desde el cielo apareció volando Logan usando zapatillas impulsada por fuego

LOGAN: Y yo que pensé que sería fácil

CRONA: No tienen ninguna posibilidad

Dra. DIRECTORA: No ves que los pasamos por muchos, somos más que ustedes

CRONA: Si, entonces no sabes contar

Los ojos de Crona brillaron amarillos y una tormenta de arena apareció de la nada, los presentes se taparon los ojos y cuando la tormenta se calmo mil guerreros habían aparecido de la nada

LEGION: Gracias hermanita, perdón por estar siempre metiéndote en problemas

CRONA: Ya me acostumbre a tus juegos, ven nos vamos

Los hombres que custodiaban a Legión lo soltaron de las ataduras

LEGION: Pero aun quiero llevarme algún premio de este lugar

DUKE: Nuestras órdenes son de arrasar con todos los presentes mi Señora

CRONA: Cállate, desde la antigüedad las Gemas solo se encargan de custodiar el castillo ancestral base de O.D, nuestro trabajo no es atacar, solo defender

DUKE: Fatus me dio una orden la cual estaba aprobada por el Señor Inferno

CRONA: No me importa, no es como si nosotros fuésemos igual a ese maldito tramposo

LEGION: El nunca será uno de los nuestros, no importa que tanto poder pueda usar de su Gema

DUKE: Ustedes planean desobedecer a mi Señor Fatus y a su jefe Inferno

LEGION: No te metas en lo que no te importa, un simple ayudante que nunca estará a nuestra altura no tiene el derecho de criticarnos

CRONA: Nos vamos hermano

En ese momento Duke se acerco a Crona y con un rápido movimiento puso su mano sobre el pecho de Crona y apretó sus manos y jalo con fuerza, revelando que había sustraído la Gema amarilla, Crona cayó de rodillas

LEGION: Cronaaaaa

Legión salió corriendo a donde su hermana estaba, la tomo en sus brazos para evitar que callera

LEGION: Hermanita, no me dejes, no te vayas, tu eres todo lo que tengo en este mundo, eres todo lo que me importa, eres mi única familia

Duke se acerco, sus ojos bien abiertos, ninguna duda o dolor, no había arrepentimiento y ninguna pizca de que fuera a haberlo

DUKE: Ustedes dos son fallos, aun cuando pueden sincronizarse con las Gemas no pueden sacar todo el poder de estas, a diferencia de Inferno y ahora cuando se les da una orden la rechazan

LEGION: Tú no eres más que una marioneta, tú vas a morir

DUKE: Todos vamos a morir, la diferencia es de qué forma

Legión apoyo suavemente a su hermana en el suelo mientras los guerreros desaparecían

DUKE: No lo ves la Gema amarilla puede hacer más que solo traer a la vida a antiguos guerreros, pero la jovencita aquí solo traía a otros para que peleen sus batallas

LEGION: Tu que sabes de mí y mi hermana, desde que nacimos solo nos tuvimos el uno al otro, desde antes que O.D nos encontrara

DUKE: No, eso no es verdad ustedes fueron creados hace poco se les dio memorias para que sean más realistas

LEGION: Que, de que hablas

DUKE: Las gemas necesitan crecer con la persona que la va a controlar pero esa no era una opción

LEGION: Pero nosotros hemos tenido las Gemas desde nuestra niñez cuando Fatus nos encontró

LOGAN: Las Gemas estaban escondidas, hace unos meses las encontraron y guardamos en esta misma base, Duke aquí las robo

DUKE: Luego tomamos la Gema amarilla y Azul y creamos dos cuerpos a los que les pusimos memorias falsas y ustedes nacieron, pero aun no podían usar todo el poder de las gemas, por lo que se intento una tercera idea controlar al cuerpo de la Gema desde lejos

LOGAN: Porque estas revelando esta información

LEGION: Vas a matarme

LOGAN: Le estas explicando porque lo mataras?

DUKE: La Gema consume a los portadores que no le agradan, si hubiera más tiempo seguro se volverían valiosos aliados pero sus cuerpos no soportaran mucho tiempo más con las Gemas

LOGAN: Debían morir en esta batalla

DUKE: Si nos volvemos a ver puedes tratar de matarme pero sebes decirme él porque

LEGION: Si nos volvemos a ver, tú sufrirás

Duke rápidamente tomo la Gema del pecho de Legión pero en ese momento una descarga enorme fue liberada, Duke entro en una realidad distinta en donde Legión estaba esperándolo

LEGION: Recuerda que controlo lo que toco

DUKE: No puedes controlarme

LEGION: Lo sé, sería tonto tratar, pero déjale este mensaje a Inferno, se que él es quien nos ha usado, dile que yo y mi hermana volveremos y cuando lo hagamos yo iré por él y por todo O.D, yo destruiré a ese principito y a sus juegos

En la realidad el guerrero conocido como Legión caía al suelo quedando al lado de su hermana

LOGAN: Se ha acabado, no puedes ganar

DUKE: Tú no tienes ni idea

En ese momento una enorme plataforma flotante descendió desde los cielos

Dra. DIRECTORA: Que es eso?

DUKE: Les presento la Silver Floor, es una plataforma flotante capaz de albergar a miles de soldados, posee un centro gravitacional que puede mantenerlos encima sin importar las maniobras que efectué

LOGAN: Supongo que su ejército ha llegado

DUKE: Deja que presente a aquel que verdaderamente se ha ganado el nombre de Inferno

Duke levanto su mano apuntando a la enorme plataforma flotante color plateada que estaba sobre la cabeza de los demás y una figura apareció, un hombre musculo portando nada más que un pantalón rojo y en su pecho incrustado la Gema Roja, tenía el pelo largo hasta la espalda de color Rojo con un tono sangriento y sus ojos eran negros con una pupila roja

INFERNO: Buen día, agentes, héroes y ninjas me llamo Inferno pero para ustedes hoy soy su peor pesadilla

LOGAN: Para tener pesadillas hay que soñar y yo no sueño despierto

INFERNO: Cambiemos eso, si?

Detrás de Inferno aparecieron miles de silueta

INFERNO: Pero claro cómo podría olvidarme de mis refuerzos

Las siluetas empezaron a lanzarse desde la plataforma flotante

INFERNO: Estos son mis soldados el día de hoy, en realidad ellos solo son desperdicios de experimentos fallidos del Dr. Volstein, los útiles los guardamos, como sea el buen Dr. me cedió los experimentos fallidos, los cuales no tienen mucha esperanza de vida pero tienen fuerza

Los soldados eran muy variados, algunos tenían silueta humana pero eran totalmente hechos de masa verde, otros tenían partes del cuerpo modificadas en donde le habían injertado armas laser o partes de animales, también había algunos que tenía una forma totalmente humana solo que mas pálida, en algunos casos había algunos de gran tamaño superando los dos o tres metros de alto llenos de músculos, incluso había robots entre los soldados, pero la situación no se acababa hay, de atrás de la plataforma se escucho fuertes rugidos

INFERNO: Casi se me olvida, el platillo principal, los Titanes

Aparecieron a lo lejos acercándose a lo lejos Titanes como los que habían atacado Japón, mientras los hombres de J.G se empezaron a intimidar ante tal muestra de poder

LOGAN: No teman nosotros ganaremos, no dejaremos que esta batalla sea el inicio de la caída de una era de paz y tranquilidad

Dra. DIRECTORA: Cierto somos guardianes de la justicia y no estamos solos

HEGO: Los héroes de la paz están aquí para luchar

INFERNO: Los héroes? es verdad, ustedes deberían celebrar, porque la guardiana de la paz está por llegar

LOGAN: Que?

INFERNO: Tú lo sabes, Kim Possible acompañada por tres de las cinco sombras están en su camino hacia acá

DUKE: Pero eso es imposible mi Señor Fatus se estaba encargando personalmente en la estación junto a la Caja de Pandora

INFERNO: Fatus se quedo con Black-Boy y el otro experimento Erik en el espacio, ellos vendrán más tarde, descontando al Señor Robot que Fatus ya destruyo quedan tres mas por caer, Kim y esas tres molestias caerán ante sus ojos, tu Logan no eres más que un humano el cual no tiene ningún poder cuando lucha de frente, salir y ponerte frente a los agentes fue una idea estúpida, te convenía seguir escondido, huyendo

LOGAN: Tal vez pero no hoy

Desde lo lejos los Titanes se lograron ver claramente, eran siete iguales a los que habían atacado Japón pero estos tenían en la espalda tubos y en el pecho tenían una esfera plana negra

INFERNO: Estas son versiones modificadas, que Volstein quería probar

En ese momento el Hefestus llegaba entrando al campo de vista de los presentes

INFERNO: Y miren aquí llegaron los refuerzos

Dentro del Hefestus R.C organizaba a los jóvenes

R.C: Bien Kim te dejaremos a ti y a Yuri y me iré para dejar en algún lugar seguro a las chicas y mantener seguro a los chicos mientras les realizo las revisaciones médicas

YURI: No estás tardando demasiado en eso

R.C: Mas importante, prepárense, seguro habrá algunas turbulencias

-Mientras afuera-

INFERNO: No podemos dejar que simplemente vuelen tranquilamente, verdad

Los Titanes empezaron a disparar fuego desde su boca tratando de darle al Hefestus

R.C: Fuego enemigo prepárense para maniobras evasivas

BONNIE: No deberías avisarnos antes de hacerlas

R.C: Les dije que entrabamos en una zona inestable y que estén preparadas

INFERNO: Vamos Titanes, son las armas más poderosas, demuestren él porque

Uno de los Titanes dejo de lanzar llamas y en su pecho el circulo empezó a girar mientras que en él tuvo una luz negra se vio, el circulo girante se abrió y de este un disparo de energía negra salió el cual le dio de lleno al Hefestus pero este levanto una barrera de energía tratando de defenderse

R.C: Escudos a máxima potencia no se cuanto podre mantener a salvo al Hefestus

Dentro de la realidad 3D de R.C se juntaron todos

WILL: Estamos listo

En ese momento se acerco el programa imitador de Javoc y Abraham

ABRAHAM: Iras a pelear

WILL: Si, juro que nunca olvidare las cosas que me enseñaste

ABRAHAM: no lo olvides este es un programa, pero tengo un mensaje final guardado

WILL: Reprodúcelo

ABRAHAM: Will si estas escuchando esto, no te olvides de pelear con todo lo que tienes, eres un chico muy fuerte, cuida a tu madre y defiende lo que crees

Así mismo el programa imitador de Javoc se acerco a Fukushima

JAVOC: También se me dejo un mensaje para usted, desea reproducirlo

FUKUSHIMA: Si

JAVOC: Si estas escuchando esto tu y yo ya no nos volveremos a ver, cuídate y hasta un favor y deja de odiarte a ti mismo por tu pasado, nadie lo hace, no lo hagas tu, nos vemos

R.C: Surfer no dejo ningún mensaje para ti, lo siento

FELIX: Déjalo, el no era de esa clase, además si él me hubiera dejado palabras para que yo lo recordara sería algo como… nunca olvides que el cielo es libertad pequeño pájaro

FUKUSHIMA: No creo que él te diga palabras así

WILL: no he escuchado ni una sola vez que el te llamara así

R.C: Dudo mucho que esas fueran sus últimas palabras

FELIX: Oigan yo elijo como quiero recordarlo

FUKUSHIMA: Es verdad

WILL: Pero sigue siendo mentira

FUKUSHIMA: Y eso no es nada bueno

R.C: Chicos creo que nos desviamos del problema principal

WILL: Pasa lo mismo cuando Ron esta cerca

FUKUSHIMA: Y ahora lo hacemos aun cuando Ron no esta

R.C: No nos desviemos del problema

FELIX: Cual es? El problema

R.C: Nos están atacando y no podremos resistir por mucho tiempo

FELIX: no importa ya llegamos solo saldremos a luchar

R.C: Pero no tengo una coartada para ustedes con las chicas

FUKUSHIMA: Nos han preparado para esto

R.C: Pero que haremos con las chicas?

FELIX: R.C puedes encargarte de las chicas

R.C: Tengo una idea, para sacar a las chicas pero los dejara sin defensa

WILL: Debemos tomar una decisión

FUKUSHIMA: Ellos atacaron antes de lo planeado

R.C: Si y nos esperaban, no pude activar el camuflaje ya que detecte un radar viniendo desde la plataforma, nos hubieran atacado igual peor si creyeran que intentábamos escondernos

FELIX: Esta bien Ron siempre prefirió que toda arma lo apunte a el

R.C: Que hacemos?

WILL: Puedes sacar a las chicas R.C?

R.C: Si, ya les dije que puedo hacerlo

FUKUSHIMA: Y los de afuera sabrán de nosotros?

R.C: No

FELIX: El problema es que es más importante nuestro secreto o pelear, tú qué crees?

R.C: Yo? Pero es su secreto

WILL: Tú eres quien más lucho para mantenerlo

FUKUSHIMA: Tu eres parte de este grupo, este es también tu secreto

R.C: Hagamos lo que Ron haría

FELIX: Bien ya tienen la respuesta, R.C prepara todo

R.C: Fue un placer luchar a su lado mis amigos, yo ya no luchare al lado suyo no importa que tanto quiera hacerlo, cuídense

FELIX: Que dices, tu aun peleas a nuestro lado

WILL: Aun que no sea físicamente estas con nosotros

FUKUSHIMA: Eres una parte de nuestro grupo

R.C: Saben que, algún día encontraremos un mejor nombre que Sombras

FELIX: Tú crees

R.C: No somos la sombra de nadie, nosotros somos la luz que protege este mundo

FELIX: A favor pero no hay tiempo

De regreso a la realidad las chicas estaban sosteniéndose de lo que podían cuando de la puerta de la habitación de atrás diablos de los que atacaron hace tanto tiempo aparecieron, cinco Diablos cada uno tomo a una de las chicas y la saco volando

ZITA: Espera Félix y los demás aun están adentro, hay que ayudarlos

R.C: Desgraciadamente no tengo más Diablos

KIM: De donde los sacaste?

R.C: La nave estaba armada a base de estos solo separe los que pude y las saque de hay

YURI: Ellos aun estaban débiles por las peleas, tú dijiste que ellos necesitaban reposo

BONNIE: R.C como están los chicos?

MONIQUE: No se qué te crees pero no puedes dejar a nuestros amigos así

KIM: Dime que la nave está bien

En ese momento la nave o lo que quedaba de ella cayó al suelo, mientras otros dos titanes aparecieron y liberaron sus cañones de energía negra atacando a lo que quedaba del Hefestus

INFERNO: Jajajajajjajaja

LOGAN: Nooooo

INFERNO: En esa nave yacen los restos de su última esperanza

Dra. DIRECTORA: Esto no puede terminar así

En un enorme cráter con los restos de la nave de Black-Boy llamada Hefestus una columna de Humo empezó a salir dejando a todos los presentes atónitos. Mientras en el espacio Ron flotaba sin un destino fijo, cubierto del hielo del que la versión acuática del Dr. Víctor Volstein lo cubrió, pero el rubio se encontró así mismo en una ciudad muy grande llena de rascacielos donde tres soles brillaban con fuerza, el valiente guerrero sabia que debía hacer algo pronto y trazo un plan el cual siguió al pie de la letra, corrió rápidamente y un lugar a otro buscando gente que pueda ayudarlo

RON: MAmamamamamamamamamamaaaaaaaaaaaa

Corrió por todos lados hasta entender que no había nadie, hasta que un pequeño mono con un pelo color azul se acerco al rubio

RON: Mono, malo, ayudaaaaaaaa

Ron salió corriendo y el mono empezó a seguirlo, Ron al ver que no podía perderlo salto a la pared de un edificio, pero algo raro paso, al tocarla él siguió caminando como si se pudiera pegar a esta

RON: Estoy caminando sobre una pared, tal vez Wade o R.C pusieron algo en mi Zapatilla, como súper pega todo o Zapatillas para escalar o algo así

Ron quien se olvido del mono que lo seguía giro la cabeza y vio al mono aun siguiéndolo

RON: Nooo, no vengas

Ron siguió subiendo por el rascacielos hasta llegar a estar a la altura de las nubes cuando noto que los edificios y la ciudad estaban siendo congelados, de repente de entre las nubes apareció un dragón amarillo, nuevamente nuestro valiente Héroe trazo un plan y lo siguió al pie de la letra

RON: Mamamamaaaaaaaaaaamamamamamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cuando ya no sabía a dónde correr

RON: R.C, Kurama alguien ayuda

Una de las ventanas de los rascacielos se abrió y Ron cayó por esta siendo seguido por el mono y el dragón, cayó hasta llegar a los túneles que tanto conocía

RON: Bien, estos son los túneles donde esta Kurama

Ron salió corriendo hasta encontrar la habitación donde Kurama estaba

RON: Kuramaaaaa

Siendo seguido por el Dragón y el mono ambos se quedaron quietos en la habitación

KURAMA: Veo que viniste y por tu propia voluntad

RON: Donde estamos?

KURAMA: Sabes que la jaula esta en un solo lugar

RON: Hooo si el cristal dentro mío

KURAMA: Si

RON: Pero porque estaba en esa extraña ciudad

KURAMA: Eso no era una ciudad, eso era un reflejo de tu propia mente

RON: Pero acaso mi mente no era ese campo verde

KURAMA: No, ese espacio se creaba para que tu pudieras entrenar

RON: Heeeee…

KURAMA: Como un tutorial dentro de un juego

RON: Entonces es para que yo aprenda, ya veo y entonces que es la ciudad

KURAMA: Esa ciudad como tú la llamas es la verdadera forma que tiene tu mente

RON: Ósea que es mi alma

KURAMA: No, tu alma es otra cosa

RON: Me duele la cabeza

KURAMA: Lo puedes sentir, te estás congelando

RON: Si, el tipo de agua me ataco

KURAMA: No, el te traiciono, Erik te tendió una trampa

RON: Tú crees? Yo pienso que él no llego a agarrar mi mano

KURAMA: No seas iluso, el lo hiso a propósito

RON: Tal vez pero no importa, no sabes de alguna forma para volver

KURAMA: Todo tu ser esta siendo congelado mientras flotas en el espacio en un campo de asteroides al que nadie va a entrar por voluntad propia y aun así te mantienes tranquilo, como es que lo haces?

RON: Me hubieras visto antes estaba corriendo de aquí para allá llamando a mi mama

KURAMA: De hecho lo vi, fue muy patético

RON: Ves, pierdo rápido la calma

KURAMA: Y aun así ahora estás hablando tranquilamente conmigo

RON: Bueno, tu estas aquí

KURAMA: Que se supone que quiere decir eso

RON: Mientras no esté solo sé que todo estará bien

KURAMA: Cree que todo estará bien, no me hagas reír, tu ya lo debes sentir, el hielo avanzar dentro es la representación de tus actividades mentales y neuronales cesando

Ron giro su cabeza y vio al Mono azul que se había congelado en una postura de meditación y aun más lejos estaba el dragón amarillo acostado en el suelo congelado, el hielo se acercaba cubriéndolo todo lentamente

KURAMA: Puedo sentirlo tus amigos han recibido un ataque poderoso y no siento que se muevan, rodeados de enemigos guiados por una presencia lista a destruirlo todo

RON: Ellos…

KURAMA: Atraviesa estas rejas, entrégate a mí y tendrás un poder sin limites

Ron levanto su mano pero en un punto la detuvo, apretó su puño y la bajo

RON: Ellos estarán bien, yo confió en ellos

KURAMA: Y en ti, aun crees que puedes salvarte

RON: No, yo no me puedo salvar a mi mismo

KURAMA: Te estás sacrificando en vano, no has logrado nada en esta vida y aun así quieres rendirte, tanto deseas morir

RON: Yo no me rendiré, yo aun no perderé

KURAMA: Que?

El hielo había alcanzado por fin los pies de Ron y lentamente estaba subiendo mientras uno de los soles de la mente de Ron se congelo

RON: Una vez me dijeron que tener suerte es parte de mis habilidades y que confiar en mis amigos es también parte de mis habilidades

KURAMA: Están en un planeta muy lejos de aquí, ellos ya no te pueden salvar

RON: Ellos no son mis únicos amigos

El hielo alcanzo el cuello de Ron

RON: Cuando yo me hago amigo de alguien, me hago amigo por toda la vida

El hielo alcanzo la cara de Ron mientras otro de los soles se congelo

RON: Se que alguien me ayudara e incluso si nadie viene por mi eso está bien ya que se que Félix, Will, Fukushima y R.C mantendrán a todos sanos

El hielo cubrió por completo a Ron mientras sus últimos pensamientos resonaban en su cabeza

RON: (Pensamientos) Mama, papa, Señores Possibles, Alucard hay tanta gente que se que me espera, pero por ahora está bien, dormiré solo unos minutos cuando despierte iré a ayudarlos, mientras el ultimo de los soles se congelaba.

En la tierra más específicamente en la base destrozada de J.G donde la plataforma de O.D e Inferno se preparaban para una batalla tenían enfrente un enorme agujero donde estaban los tres últimos guerreros que podrían detenerlos, Inferno reía clamando que la victoria ya era suya, mientras los presentes perdían la esperanza de que esta situación se resolviera, así mismo el cuarto miembro de este grupo ya había sido invalidado para pelear y el quinto miembro y jefe además del más fuerte estaba flotando en el espacio cubierto por hielo en un campo de asteroides en el que nadie entraría sin una razón, aquel chico flotaba cuando una luces se encendieron a lo lejos…

-Fin De La Primer Temporada-


End file.
